Harry Potter et le Journal noir
by brustenga iphigenie
Summary: Et si Harry avait trouvé le journal de Tom Jedusor dans une vieille librairie ? Si ce petit garçon maltraité, sociopathe et avide de sang avait cet objet plein de puissance ? Le Survivant sera t-il possédé par cette séduisante entité, sachant que la convoitise et la soumission sont des sentiments ? Ou bien cette entité ne sera qu'un outil pour lui … ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fic, j'ai décidé d'écrire un récit 100% Harry Potter (il était temps), bref rien de ce qui se trouve dans cet histoire ne m'appartiens ; sauf quelques OC que j'ai crée par-ci par-là.**

 **Je vous explique les bails : Il y'aura des romances diverses et variées - homo, hétéro, bi et asexuelles - par forcément monogames - des threesomes quoi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ^^ Par ailleurs, les personnes à qui ça gênerait (homophobes et les gens prudes) vous connaissez la sortie hein !**

 **Il y'aura de la violence, envers Harry comme dit le résumé, mais aussi tout du long, et de manières différentes. Rien de trop graphique mais juste assez pour que vous ayez une idée, sachez aussi que je risque de parler maladies.**

 **Il y'aura du bashing Dumbledore/Weasley (sauf les jumeaux et Ron)/certaines personnes de la "Lumière''. Voldy sera moins sadique, les Malfoy seront sympas et notre Trio d'Or ne sera pas aussi doré et gentillets que ça.**

 **Voilà pour la mise en bouche ! Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1 – Un allié ou un simple objet ?**

Le placard sous l'escalier … sombre, plein de poussière et sentant le sang ainsi que l'urine quasiment tous les jours, existe t-il un lieu aussi infernal que celui-ci ? Alors que le monde est si vaste … il fallait que cet endroit exigu soit à la fois son seul refuge et une salle de torture où les châtiments se succédaient.

Sur un matelas aussi fin et fragile que sa carcasse, un enfant se repose qu'à moitié : son petit corps tremblant faisait à peine 1 m 20. Il était tellement mince qu'on voyait ses os, sa peau était brûlée par le soleil, ses mains sont fines …

Son dos était parsemé de coupures ensanglantées et violacées, sans doute provoquées par une ceinture ou un bâton pointu, elles ont été aspergées de javel pour ''désinfecter''. Son ventre est plus bleu qu'autre chose, ses mains sont égratignées jusqu'au sang, sa lèvre dégouline du liquide carmin …

Il se balançait dans tous les sens, incapable de rester immobile malgré la douleur, en respirant bruyamment, il manquait d'air et il avait peur que ses poumons le lâche. Il était couvert de sueur et son pantalon était taché d'urine …

Ses cheveux, d'une belle couleur ébène sont légèrement bouclés, ils se collaient à son visage, très mince avec des traits anguleux, un nez droit et des lèvres fines. Il avait une fine cicatrice rougeâtre en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Ses yeux sont vert foncé comme une émeraude, cerclés par un bleu discret. Son regard était débordant de tristesse et d'intelligence, ses prunelles sont cachées par des lunettes rectangulaires noires.

L'enfant, répondant au nom de Harry, finit alors par se lever : il devait faire le petit-déjeuner mais aussi se changer, sa tante n'aimait pas le sang, ni la pisse … déjà que sa présence insupporte la famille Dursley !

Le petit garçon, âgé de 7 ans depuis deux semaines, s'attelle à préparer des victuailles dignes des Dieux. Une présence se fait ressentir : elle est étouffante, oppressante et violente. L'enfant tremble, deux mains puissantes le mettent à terre et une gamelle fut posée devant ses yeux : quand sa ''famille'' était dans ses beaux jours, elle lui donnait à manger comme un chien.

Son oncle, une grosse baleine rougeaude avec une moustache, ricane devant son empressement à dévorer des pelures de fruit avec du yaourt et de l'eau. Puis il l'envoie dehors accomplir des corvées sous un soleil de plomb, tandis que la girafe grinçante qui lui sert de tante et l'hippopotame capricieux lui servant de cousin le raille, le frappe …

Ses blessures au dos lui donnent une silhouette rigide, sa respiration est bruyante même si les côtes ne sont pas touchées, son regard est vague et son visage torturé.

Mais il y' a des blessures qui ne se voient pas ! Les regards froids de sa tante, les coups violents de son oncle, l'indifférence du voisinage et les rires cruels de son cousin lui font encore plus mal que les coups, les privations diverses et les insultes …

La vérité est que son esprit glisse vers une sorte de placard, tout aussi étroit que l'original, il essaie de retenir les derniers pans qui composent son être : la dignité, la compassion, l'humanité, entre autres. Mais plus les jours passent et moins il a de contrôle sur son côté sombre, ces pulsions non pas macabres, mais néanmoins très sombres se font de plus en plus présentes dans son esprit enfantin.

Non pas qu'il ait envie de tuer, mais il éprouve cette sorte de rage qui lui fait souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un : de sa ''famille'', des amis de Dudley, des voisins, des professeurs à l'école et aussi celle de la vieille Figg. Il rêve de les torturer afin de leur apprendre quelques trucs de la vie, pas qu'ils meurent – la mort serait trop douce – mais qu'ils soient proches de rendre l'âme.

Le jeune garçon s'ébroue la tête à ces pensées, elles sont monstrueuses et impossibles : les Dursley sont certes stupides mais trop forts pour lui, il n'est qu'un gamin pleurnichard et frêle ! Il n'est pas un bourreau, mais une victime condamnée à subir ces châtiments pour une durée indéterminée, un enfant anormal parce qu'il existe et qu'il vit selon le bon vouloir de sa ''famille''.

En fin d'après-midi il a fini ses tâches, il voit Dudley et sa bande sortir de la maison, une expression cruelle sur leurs visages enfantins et les poings prêts à frapper. Sans attendre d'autres signaux alarmants, le petit brun se met à courir comme s'il est poursuivi par une armada de démons.

En général, ce ''jeu'' durait une petite heure et il avait deux fins possibles : la première, Harry trébuchait à cause de l'hypoglycémie et se faisait allégrement tabasser, la seconde était davantage clémente, ses poursuivants abandonnaient car il trouvait une cachette sûre.

Pour le moment, le petit garçon s'en sort bien, il décide alors d'aller dans le vieux quartier du Surrey alors que la bande de Dudley commençaient à s'épuiser ; cela faisait déjà trois-quarts d'heure qu'ils courraient.

Le quartier où Harry les emmène est vieux, les bâtiments datent des années 1950 avec des devantures des boutiques et de cinéma qui correspondent à cette époque, on pouvait également noter la présence d'un Dinner. Les seules choses qui appartiennent à l'an de grâce 1987 sont les voitures, les lampadaires et les gens qui sont habillés à la mode.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry bifurque dans une ruelle dans un joli dérapage et est arrêté par un épais grillage de deux mètres avec une poubelle posée devant. N'écoutant ni le stress ou la peur qui lui tenaille les tripes, le garçonnet monte sur la benne à ordure, puis grimpe sur l'obstacle de fer – qui heureusement n'est pas rouillé – et une fois en-haut, se laisse doucement tombé.

L'atterrissage est rude, mais il n'a rien de cassé et il voit Dudley avec sa bande d'affreux qui ricanent, mais ils n'arrivent pas à escalader la benne et les rires laissent place à des hurlements de frustration et à des insultes colorées, Harry prend le risque de faire un petit sourire narquois, avant de repartir au cœur de la ruelle.

Il marche depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il récupère son souffle tout en restant aux aguets, la pluie commence à tomber et il jure comme un charretier, puis son regard est attiré par le seul magasin ouvert dans la ruelle : une librairie, plutôt vieille, avec des boiseries mauves.

Sur une impulsion – et parce qu'il pleut à dru – le petit garçon entre dans le vieux magasin, l'endroit était sombre, assez poussiéreux, il n'y a pas de chauffage mais le feu de cheminée est sans nul doute tout aussi accueillant, sans compter ces fauteuils en velours gris qui ont l'air confortable !

Le petit garçon entra, frissonnant et il se dirige près du feu pour se sécher. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il se met à s'interroger sur l'absence du propriétaire … le magasin n'avait pas l'air fermé et il était encore tôt, il entendit un bruit discret dans l'arrière-boutique. Le petit brun s'approcha doucement et vit un vieil homme dormir sur un rocking-chair, son sommeil était si profond que Harry n'eut pas cœur de le réveiller.

Et il ne voulait pas être dérangé, le petit garçon regarde les différents ouvrages, mais ces livres sont vieux : leurs pages sont jaunes, leurs couvertures usées. Il ne trouvait pas son bonheur et pourtant le petit garçon adore les livres, apprendre de nouvelles choses pour compenser son manque d'amour …

Soudain, il tombe sur un livre à l'aspect énigmatique : la couverture était aussi noire que le charbon – totalement neuve – avec des pages entièrement blanches, lisses. Il doit appartenir à quelqu'un car un nom tout aussi étrange et une date sont gravés en lettres argentées.

''Tom Elvis Jedusor – 1943. Que fait un journal intime ici ? En plus, il n'y' a rien d'écrit …'' Chuchote pensivement Harry, tout en feuilletant le petit livre.

Posés sur le comptoir, il voit un pot emplit de stylos variés, Harry en prend un et se rassoit près du feu, tandis que la pluie tombe à verse et que le dormeur ronfle toujours.

 _''Bonjour cher journal, je m'appelle Harry Potter.''_ Écrivit nonchalamment le petit garçon, qui fut surpris lorsque son écriture disparue … et que le mystérieux objet lui répond.

 _''Enchanté de te rencontrer Harry Potter, je suis Tom Jedusor.''_ Lui déclare le journal intime sous ses yeux à la fois intéressés et mystifiés ; était-ce une blague ? Une hallucination d'un enfant solitaire ? Il remarque que le nom de son ''interlocuteur'' correspondait à celui gravé sur le journal.

 _''Tom Jedusor ? Ce journal t'appartient ? Ou tu es en quelque sorte le journal, comme dans les films ?''_ Demande Harry, plein de curiosité.

 _''Oui et oui, même si je ne comprends pas le rapport avec le cinéma. De mon vivant, j'étais propriétaire de ce journal, puis j'ai transféré un morceau de mon âme là-dedans. Ensuite j'ai attendu, tout en stockant mon savoir, ainsi que mes souvenirs, et te voilà. En tout cas bravo pour la déduction !''_ Le complimente Tom.

 _''Merci, je travaille bien à l'école et je lis beaucoup. C'est possible de transférer une âme et un savoir ? Dans ce cas-là tu dois être intelligent !''_

 _''C'est bien d'être bon à l'école, quel âge as-tu ? Oui, mais il faut être puissant au niveau magique et suffisamment brillant pour y penser. Crois-tu en la Magie ?''_

 _''J'ai 7 ans, mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'être plus âgé. La Magie ? Mon oncle et ma tante me battent si j'en parle ou si je fais de la ''magie''. Mais il m'arrive de faire des choses bizarres : une fois j'ai poussé très fort mon cousin contre un mur, une autre fois je me suis retrouvé sur un toit, j'arrive à réparer mes lunettes …''_

 _''Mon cher Harry, je dois dire que je suis impressionné ! Peu d'enfants magiques ont autant de puissance … mais quelque chose me titille, tes tuteurs te battent ? Raconte-moi tout, je ne vais pas te juger.''_

 _''Mes parents sont morts, il y a longtemps, alors ils m'ont recueillis ''avec bon cœur''. Ils m'enferment dans un placard – qui est ma chambre – parfois pendant une semaine. Mon oncle me bat dans la cave, ils me font faire toutes les corvées, leur fils me frappe aussi tout en ruinant ma réputation. Et … il me touche, 'là'.''_

 _''Mon dieu, quels monstres ! Dis-toi Harry, que la Loi interdit ce genre de choses (il y a de quoi creuser pour une éventuelle opportunité de chantage). Comment tu es physiquement ? Et psychologiquement ?''_

 _''Je fais 1m20, avec la peau sur les os et brûlée à cause du soleil, j'ai un peu de muscles grâce à mes corvées donc ça va. J'ai des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts derrière des lunettes et j'ai une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front – à cause de l'accident de voiture qui a tué mes parents. Je m'habille avec des vieux vêtements ayant appartenu à mon gros cousin.''_

 _''Mon pauvre Harry … mais dans ta tête, comment tu gère tout ça ?''_

 _''J'ai envie de leur faire du mal Tom … pas de les tuer, mais de leur faire mal jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent vraiment qui je suis : un être humain, avec des besoins et une envie d'affection. Parfois je me sens sombrer, comme si le monde devenait noir et blanc, avec des touches de rouge, mes émotions s'effacent peu à peu.''_

 _''Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire pour te consoler (outre le fait que je sois un journal, ce n'est pas mon truc les sentiments), mais je peux t'aider en te guidant … si tu veux, je peux te parler de moi, et de notre Monde Harry ! Je peux t'y amener et te conseiller pour t'y faire une place.''_

Si quelqu'un a vu le petit garçon, il en aurait tremblé de peur et se serait précipité vers la sortie : le regard vert est devenu noir de désir, avec un sourire diabolique, ses doigts semblent muent d'une fausse délicatesse, sa posture est anormalement souple et son aura est comme le feu d'un bûcher – dévorante et brûlante.

 _''J'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir Tom ! Dis-moi tout sur toi, j'ai envie de connaître celui qui va m'apprendre la Magie.''_

 _''Je suis né en 1926, ma mère est morte en couche. J'ai donc vécu dans un orphelinat où mes pouvoirs se sont éveillés assez brutalement – j'attirais les foudres des adultes et la crainte des enfants. Puis à mes onze ans, un certain Dumbledore est venu me voir et m'a expliqué qui j'étais.''_

 _''Tu as du le prendre pour un fou …''_

 _''Il n'est pas fou, plutôt manipulateur. Bref, j'ai acheté les affaires scolaires seul, avec quelques livres en plus (pour ne pas être ignorant), à Poudlard (nom de l'école) j'ai été réparti dans la maison Serpentard ; elle représente ceux qui ont de l'ambition et qui sont rusés. Je me suis promis d'être le plus fort d'entre tous !''_

 _''Laisse-moi deviner … tu es du genre premier de la classe, poli avec les gens, assez froid mais qui sait avoir des alliés ?''_

 _''Tout à fait, cette année m'a permis de prendre la température du Monde Magique. Mais la seconde fut un peu plus intéressante : j'ai entendu parler d'une Chambre secrète construite par l'un des Fondateurs de l'école, déterminé à l'ouvrir, je fis des recherches tout en apprenant les manières des sang-purs (les nobles si tu préfère).''_

 _''Intéressant ! Ils t'ont accepté au bout de combien de temps ? Tu as réussi as découvrir où était cette Chambre ?''_

 _''En fait, j'ai su où elle était, mais je ne savais comment l'ouvrir. Ce fut chose faite lors de ma quatrième année, en même temps où mes camarades ont fini par m'inclure dans leurs cercles ; là j'ai commencé à chercher mes origines, pour avoir de l'ascendant sur eux. J'ai également commencé à étudier la Magie Noire dans la Chambre.''_

 _''Comment l'as tu ouverte ? Quels genre de cercles as-tu intégré ?''_

 _''J'ai un don essentiel pour l'ouvrir : le fourchelangue, la langue des serpents. Un don antique et rare, mais aussi utile pour les Arts Sombres. Le cercle de la politique Harry ! C'est important, car c'est là que tu peux tirer les ficelles et récupérer une part du pouvoir ! Celui-là et un autre qui pratiquait la Magie Noire selon les rites de Grindelwald (un Mage Noir de l'époque).''_

 _''Mais tu la pratiquait aussi dans la Chambre … y avait t il une raison ?''_

 _''En effet, Dumbledore nous surveillaient, moi plus que tout autre ! J'ai dû apprendre dans la Chambre ou dans les profondeurs des cachots de l'école, les autres ont arrêté mais pas moi. Lors de la 5eme année, j'ai continué mes recherches sur l'Immortalité tout en révisant mes examens magiques.''_

 _''Tu les as réussis ? Les autres ont l'air d'être lâches, mais ta famille … tu as retrouvé leurs traces ?''_

 _''Bien sur que je les ais réussis ! Haut la main en plus. Quant à ma famille, oui je savais où ils habitaient : mes parents étaient tous les deux dans le même village, mais du côté de ma mère je n'ai vu qu'un oncle cinglé et semi cracmol. Quant à mon père et ses parents … ils ont refusé de me reconnaître et ils m'ont insulté, sous le coup de la colère … je les ais tués.''_

 _''Merde, ils ont du te blesser profondément pour que tu en arrive à ça ! Mais … comment as-tu fait pour la police et tout ?''_

 _''J'ai utilisé un sort qui tue sans laisser de trace, un autre pour effacer des souvenirs et un dernier pour obliger quelqu'un à obéir à tes ordres. J'ai lancé le second sur la gouvernante, le troisième était pour mon oncle : lui aussi m'a renié en me refusant mon héritage qui me revenait de droit. J'ai profité qu'il commette le ''crime'' pour voler l'Anneau de l'Héritier.''_

 _''C'est brillant, faire porter le chapeau d'un triple meurtre, tout en volant des objets familiaux ! C'est quoi un anneau d'héritier ?''_

 _''Un Anneau d'Héritier est une chevalière porter par le chef de famille, riche et avec un pouvoir politique important de préférence. Vu que mon oncle était un alcoolique, fou et ancien taulard, dont le père est mort en prison … cet objet me revenait de droit, en tant qu'unique Héritier de la Maison Gaunt, sachant que nous étions liés à Salazar Serpentard.''_

 _''Serpentard comme ta maison à Poudlard ? Qu'a tu fais de cet anneau ? À quoi ressemble t-il, quels sont ses pouvoirs ?''_

 _''Tout à fait, j'étais le dernier descendant de cet homme exceptionnel. Avant de partir d'Angleterre, j'ai remis l'anneau sous les décombres de la maison de mon oncle. Ses pouvoirs sont de protéger le porteur, physiquement et magiquement. Il est en argent pur, avec un serpent vert faisant le tour de l'anneau et une pierre noire en triangle. En revenant à Londres, j'ai fais valoir mes droits en tant que dernier membre de la famille.''_

 _''Laisse-moi deviner, tu as découvert que la fortune familiale a été dilapidée.''_

 _''Exactement, tout l'argent et les objets précieux des Gaunt ont été gaspillés ou vendus. Alors j'ai ouvert un compte en banque, avec seulement 20 galions. Puis j'ai acheté ce journal – que j'ai enchanté – et par curiosité, j'ai cherché ce qu'il y' avait du côté des Jedusor, mais s'ils étaient riches dans leur comté, ils n'avaient aucun patrimoine solide en ville.''_

 _''Et la Magie Noire fut donc ton principal exutoire, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a dans la Chambre ? Peut-être qu'elle avait des livres permettant de devenir un homme important.''_

 _''La Chambre contient un serpent géant que l'Héritier de Serpentard peut contrôler. Elle a une bibliothèque avec quelques ouvrages – mais ils sont sans doute en poussière au moment où je te parle. Après je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout exploré, donc oui … il doit y avoir des objets et des écrits qui auraient pu m'aider dans ma quête du pouvoir. Ainsi j'ai découvert, dès le début de la 6eme année, une Magie permettant d'être immortel, ou du moins d'avoir une porte de secours.''_

 _''Immortel ? Tu y tenais vraiment ! Quelle est cette Magie dont tu me parle ? Un serpent géant … génial.''_

 _''Je te cache pas que la Mort m'a toujours fait peur, donc j'y pensais en permanence. Le serpent est plutôt sympathique, mais je te conseille de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux ; sa race peut te tuer d'un regard. Cela s'appelle les Horcruxes : ce sont des objets dans lequel tu place un bout de ton âme, il faut tuer des personnes pour le faire. C'est de la Magie extrêmement Noire, surtout que le meurtre reste imprégner dans l'âme de la personne qui vient de tuer.''_

 _''Laisse-moi deviner … ce journal en est un, et tu as utilisé la mort des Jedusor pour l'envoûter ? Et l'Anneau des Gaunt, c'est pareil ? Ou c'est juste un objet ordinaire ? Combien tu en as fait au juste …''_

 _''Tu es intelligent, sacrément intelligent même. Oui Harry, ce journal est un Horcruxe, la bague des Gaunt aussi. Mais non, je n'ai pas seulement utilisé la mort des Jedusor pour créer le premier ! J'en ai fait cinq, mais je voulais en faire deux de plus. Pense-tu ! Un journal qui te répond tout seul … absurde s'il n'y a pas de Magie Noire dans l'équation.''_

 _''Absurde en effet. Pour autant je ne ressens rien de spécial, la Magie Noire devrait me faire quelque chose non ? Ou bien il est trop tôt pour le dire. Dumbledore se doutait t-il de tes actes ? Qui d'autre as-tu tué pour faire l'autre Horcruxe ?''_

 _''Oui, elle devrait t'influencer petit à petit, et ta présence me donne de la force. Mais tu es puissant donc tu ne ressens pas les effets néfastes. Pour la bague, ce fut un accident : le serpent s'est échappé de mon contrôle et a tué une jeune fille, pour éviter que Poudlard ferme, j'aie dû accuser un autre élève. Suite à ça, Dumbledore a mis encore plus d'ardeur pour me surveiller.''_

 _''Quels effets néfastes, comment tu deviendrais plus fort ? Cet élève était-il suffisamment crédible pour se faire accuser ? Avait-tu des alliés pour te couvrir ou fallait t-il que tu te cache encore plus ?''_

 _''La Possession de ton esprit : perte de mémoire, cruauté facile, dédoublement de personnalité, incapacité à ressentir des sentiments, colères permanente ou dépressions profondes et ta Magie devient plus faible. Plus tu écriras dans le journal, plus je pourrais reprendre ''vie'' … comme un acteur dans un film ayant des admirateurs, je serais Moi grâce à un peu de ta Magie.''_

Harry réfléchit à ces mots, énigmatiques et terrifiants à la fois, il en fut fasciné par cet échange mortel : donner inconsciemment – innocemment presque – quelque chose de précieux à un objet à l'apparence banale qui vampirise l'imbécile, endormit par le réconfort que lui procurait ce ''journal'', il en devenait accroc et avec le temps, plus faible.

Et le tout sans comprendre pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, oui c'était sacrément vicieux ! Tom était un génie, Harry comprit qu'il avait entre 16 et 17 ans lorsqu'il a créé ces Horcruxes, mais sans doute avait t-il fait profil bas suite à la mort de cette fille.

 _''Quant à l'autre garçon, il possédait une tarentule et aux yeux de la Loi, il est interdit de posséder ce genre d'animal ; qui est hautement dangereux pour ces pauvres enfants. Ce n'était pas seulement lui ou moi Harry … si Poudlard fermait, je devais revenir à l'orphelinat et finir mes études en supportant des regards suspicieux. J'avais en effet des alliés bien placés politiquement, ils me couvraient mais les portraits du château (qui sont vivants) sont des espions parfaits.''_

 _''Une tarentule est en effet dangereux. Et puisque tu as suivi la Loi, on va pas te reprocher de l'avoir dénoncé. Je comprends que tu n'as pas voulu aller dans cet endroit, mais tes ''amis'' ne pouvaient t-ils pas t'accueillir chez eux ? Et ne pouvais-tu pas t'émancipais ?''_

 _''Les sorciers deviennent majeurs à 17 ans, je suis né en décembre et on était déjà fin novembre quand cette histoire s'est déroulée. Avery, l'un de mes suivants, m'a accueillis chez lui pour les fêtes de Noël : j'y ai appris pleins de choses intéressantes sur la Magie Noire et la politique sorcière. Puis lorsque j'ai du me présenté devant les Lords, je me suis fait appeler Voldemort, dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard.''_

 _''Voldemort, plutôt classe comme nom ! Et terrifiant aussi. Tu leur as révélé ton pouvoir de fourchelangue ? J'imagine qu'ils étaient sectaires à propos de leur noblesse.''_

 _''En effet, je leur ai montré mon potentiel – en leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire – et j'ai demandé à être entraîné à la Magie Noire de façon plus … pratique, brutale. Comme j'étais séduisant à cette époque et éloquent, ils ont accepté sans faire d'histoire, j'ai émis le souhait de retrouver l'héritage de Serpentard et d'avoir de l'argent afin de conquérir le Monde Magique.''_

 _''Quand tu dis ''brutale'' … tu pensais à quoi exactement ?''_

 _''J'ai appris à torturer, à contrôler les esprits, à y lire impunément et à tuer, entre autres. À ton âge, tu ne devrais pas connaître cette partie de mon apprentissage, tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre par là où je suis passé. Ainsi lors de la dernière année, je passai brillamment mes examens tout en infiltrant les sphères politiques de basses à intermédiaires.''_

 _''Tu voulais travailler dans la Politique ? Toi, le futur Mage Noir en puissance, bientôt immortel. Ambitieux et puissant comme personne personne n'a jamais vu !''_

 _''Je peux sentir l'ironie dans ta voix, je dois t'avouer que si je pouvais, je ricanerais de façon aristocratique. Non Harry, je ne songeais pas à devenir un homme politique, à la place j'ai préféré postuler pour un emploi dans une boutique achetant et revendant des objets de nature sombre.''_

 _''Ton image de Lord noir en a pris un coup, tu voulais faire de nouveaux Horcruxes ou te lancer en tant que collectionneur ? À moins que tu veuilles retrouver des objets ayant appartenu à ta famille ?''_

 _''Décidément tu es incisif et intelligent, tu à l'air de bien contrôler tes émotions, tu es rusé et froid … tu ferais un parfait Serpentard. Je voulais trouver des objets puissants pour faire des Horcruxes. En partant de l'école, j'ai demandé où se trouver le diadème de Serdaigle – une autre fondatrice de Poudlard. Il avait la réputation de rendre plus intelligent que la normale. Et puis, je me devais de rester dans l'ombre pour manipuler les hommes politiques.''_

 _''Tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu cherchais, je présume. Mais pourquoi rester en bas de l'échelle … ?''_

 _''Mon idée était de créer un mouvement politique exclusivement de Sang-Pur, porté sur la Magie sombre : à la mort de Grindelwald, les utilisateurs de Magie Noire ont été traqués par l'ensemble de la population. Donc certains Arts Sombres été ''tolérés'' mais d'autres … tu pouvais être exécuté pour ne serais-ce que lire des livres à leurs sujets. J'ai trouvé le diadème en Albanie lors de mes vacances, j'en ai fait un Horcruxe après avoir torturé et tué un paysan moldu et sa famille.''_

 _''Tuer, carrément ?! Ils ne connaissent pas la détention à perpétuité ? Toutes ces vies et ces familles détruites par la connerie humaine, parce que j'imagine que certaines personnes n'ont jamais entendu parlé de telle ou telle Magie. Donc ils ont du être dénoncés par des connards voulant faire du zèle …''_

 _''Belliqueux Harry ? Je peux comprendre que ça te révolte. Certaines Familles ''Neutres'' (ou Grise si tu préfère) ont disparue suite à ces manœuvres abjectes, plus que les Familles ''Noires'' par ailleurs, et même quelques familles ''Blanches'' en ont pâtis. Mais il y' a également certaines créatures magiques (loups-garous, gobelin, vampire, elfes noirs et archanges) qui ont du se cachées encore plus que d'habitude.''_

 _''C'est odieux. Que sont les elfes noirs et les archanges ?''_

 _''Les elfes noirs sont des humanoïdes faisant environ 1m90, la peau très mâte – presque noire – et musclés. Contrairement aux autres elfes, ils ont les cheveux courts, noirs ou roux, avec des yeux violets pour les hommes et gris pour les femmes. Lors de leur naissance, un tatouage représentant leurs âmes-sœurs apparaît à l'endroit de leur cœur. Ils sont par nature des guerriers, loyaux jusqu'à la mort.''_

 _''Quant aux archanges, ils sont tout aussi grands et musclés. Leurs yeux ont une couleur surnaturelle : comme par exemple bleu-céruléen, vert-émeraude, gris-acier. Ils ont un visage séduisant et une aura magique puissante. Et bien sur, ils ont des ailes, qui représentent leur âme et un signe de démonologie sur la main avec les initiales de leurs âmes-sœurs.''_

 _''Pourquoi ''âme-sœur'' est au pluriel ?''_

 _''Les archanges peuvent avoir au maximum deux partenaires et sont bisexuels (ils sont attirés par les filles et les garçons). En général il y' a une personne ''soumise'' dans la relation qui servira à enfanter et une autre ''médiatrice'' qui fera en sorte que la relation fonctionne. L'archange sera le ''dominant'', qui va initier la relation et la protéger.''_

Suite à ces mots, le cœur de Harry ressentit une étrange chaleur qu'il n'avait cru pouvoir éprouver, il aimerait avoir un archange dans sa vie !

 _''Pour ce qui est des elfes noirs, ils sont exclusifs, et ils sont hétérosexuels ou homosexuels. Les hommes peuvent enfanter comme les femmes. Par exemple, deux hommes ou deux femmes peuvent avoir des enfants naturels. C'est pareil pour les vampires (qui ont des calices) et les loups-garous.''_

 _''C'est intéressant Tom. J'aimerais avoir un archange comme amoureux(se) et partager ne me dérange pas. Continue ton histoire s'il te plaît.''_

 _''Bien. Un jour, je suis passé chez Hepzibah Smith (une cliente renommée) , dans l'espoir de lui faire vendre des objets précieux. J'ai revêtu mon masque charmeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle me montre la légendaire coupe de Poufsouffle : selon mes recherches, elle avait la propriété de faire en sorte que tes rivaux oublient leurs griefs envers toi et aussi de te soigner si tu bois dedans.''_

 _''J'imagine que ton intérêt a été piqué.''_

 _''Oui mais pas plus que ça. Par contre ce qu'elle m'a présentée ensuite était nettement plus intéressant : elle m'a montré un médaillon ayant appartenu à Serpentard, qui faisait ressortir tes craintes, ton côté sombre est exacerbé. J'ai décidé de faire une pierre deux coups : cette femme me voyait presque comme un fils et elle était riche, avec un serviteur sénile. Et elle possédait deux objets puissants.''_

 _''Hum laisse-moi deviner … tu t'es servi du serviteur sénile pour voler la dame, ou pour la tuer discrètement. Ensuite tu as tué le serviteur et tu as fait des Horcruxes.''_

 _''Et bien en fait, j'ai ensorcelé le serviteur (un elfe de maison) pour qu'il dorme durant trois jours, ensuite j'ai tué Hepzibah puis j'ai fait de la coupe un Horcruxe, je lui ai injecté du poison et j'ai dit à l'elfe que c'était une étourderie fatale. Comme prévu, j'ai eu les deux objets et de l'argent pour mes suivants. Pour ce qui est du médaillon, j'ai simplement tué un clochard moldu en rentrant à l'orphelinat (dans le Monde Moldu, on est majeur à 18 ans et je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour vivre seul).''_

 _''Donc tu as fait 5 Horcruxes, tu es devenu à peu près riche, assez puissant politiquement. C'est quoi la suite ? Un voyage au bout du monde pour te faire des amis, voire d'autres cultures magiques ?''_

 _''Eh bien oui, j'ai décidé de faire le tour du monde pour voir les différents points de vue sur la Magie Noire et me faire des alliés ; j'avais à peine 20 ans et on était à la fin des années quarante, j'ai pris mes Horcruxes avec moi, me gorgeant de leurs pouvoirs. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, fait des rituels pour augmenter ma puissance, j'ai rallié pleins de personnes à ma cause … et en 1955, je l'ai rencontré LUI.''_

 _''Lui ? Tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un finalement, je pensais que tu n'étais pas branché sentiments. Qui est l'heureux élu ?''_

 _''Oui Harry, je suis tombé amoureux. Cet homme a brisé toutes mes barrières, ne m'a jamais jugé … il m'a rendu follement heureux. Il s'appelait Enrik, il avait mon âge, les cheveux aussi rouges que le sang, la peau mâte et les yeux bleus, grand et musclé … comme tu l'as compris, c'était un elfe noir. Son tatouage était un serpent doré typé incas. On s'est uni de toutes les façons possibles …''_

 _''Que s'est t-il passé Tom ? Est-ce que c'est Dumbledore …''_

 _''On est revenu en Angleterre en 1968, pour renforcer notre position politique et sociale : je voulais également légaliser le mariage entre âme-sœurs, peut importe s'il y avait des créatures magiques dans le lot. Mais le monde sorcier n'était pas d'accord avec mon point de vue ; des sorciers de la ''Lumière'', homophobes et xénophobes envers les créatures. Si cette guerre était déjà violente, elle a redoublé de dangerosité pour tout le monde…''_

 _''Oh non … Enrik a été …''_

 _''Oui Harry, il a été tué par Dumbledore lui-même quatre ans après notre retour. On avait comme projet d'avoir un enfant, il était enceinte de trois mois, blessé et à terre … il a prévenu Dumbledore qui l'a froidement exécuté. Je suis devenu fou de douleur et de rage : j'ai tué, torturé encore plus violemment qu'avant ; mais je ne touchais pas aux enfants ni aux âmes-sœurs.''_

 _''Je suis désolé Tom, ce Dumbledore me paraît être un salopard de première ! J'aimerais l'avoir en face de moi, histoire de lui démontrer mon point de vue.''_

 _''Je suis ravi de ton soutien Harry. Même si ton langage laisse à désirer. Toujours est-il que j'ai décidé de caché mes Horcruxes, on était alors en 1978 et la guerre faisait rage, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé par la suite … il faudra que tu te débrouille pour découvrir le reste. Voilà tu connais toute l'histoire.''_

 _''Merci Tom, d'avoir fait preuve d'honnêteté. J'ai besoin d'un ami, quelqu'un qui me restera loyal … tu me veux toujours ?''_

 _''Bien sur Harry ! Je serais ravi d'être cette personne, si tu veux de moi bien sur …''_

 _''Assurément, partenaire. Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi, il commence à faire tard … Pense-tu que je puisse ouvrir la caisse pour prendre un peu d'argent ? Ou dois-je utiliser mes charmes ?''_

 _''Je vais t'apprendre un sort utile : même si tu n'as pas de baguette, il suffit que tu te concentre bien en le demandant à ta Magie. Puis prononce ''Alohomora'' en regardant bien la serrure. Prends de l'argent mais pas des gros billets et n'oublie pas de refermer.''_

Harry range le journal et le stylo dans les poches démesurées de la chemise, puis il applique les conseils de son ami désincarné ; il se concentre au plus profond de lui-même, suppliant sa Magie de ne pas le lâcher. Il essaie une première fois, sans résultat, puis une seconde … il y a des cliquetis mais la serrure ne s'ouvre pas.

Se retenant de pester, le petit garçon touche la serrure de l'index avec des yeux noirs rempli de Magie, puis il répète la formule et voit le tiroir s'ouvrir ; ses yeux redeviennent normaux et un sourire épanoui naît sur ses lèvres.

Il prend tous les billets de 20 et de 10, ainsi que quelques penny. Évitant difficilement les grosses coupures, il était honnête mais pas à ce point … !

Une fois son forfait commis, il sort du magasin après avoir refermé la caisse, il se précipite dans le premier bus venu ; il a plusieurs arrêts avant d'arriver à Privet Drive, donc il en profite pour discuter avec Tom.

Celui-ci le félicite de sa prouesse, le rassure sur le fait que la Magie sans-baguette était un apprentissage long et fatigant, puis il parle des différentes Magies sur tout le trajet et Harry, pas pressé de rentrer dans son enfer, lui demande plus de précision à propos des créatures magiques qu'il a rencontré au cours de ses voyages.

Le parc est tranquille, comme c'était l'été il faisait encore jour après 18h, il n'y a plus personne, donc Harry peut apprendre et écrire dans le silence que confère la solitude. Lorsque le sujet parlant de l'économie sorcière fut épuisée, Harry prend la décision de rentrer.

Grâce à Tom, il a appris à rentrer sans faire de bruit et à cacher son précieux journal ainsi que l'argent qui lui reste. Puis le journal lui explique un rituel permettant de passer inaperçu pendant quelques mois – la durée dépendait de la puissance du sorcier, du moins la théorie car il fallait des objets et des ingrédients spécifiques pour pouvoir le faire.

Tom lui explique que s'il utilise ce rituel, il pourra en profiter pour apprendre la Magie, manger correctement et ne plus se faire frapper ; le temps d'être suffisamment fort pour vivre par lui-même et se venger.

Mais avant cela, il lui faut aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre de l'argent à Gringotts et ensuite se faufiler dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

 _''Dis Tom, on dirait qu'il y a plusieurs zones dans le Chemin de Traverse.''_

 _''Oui, d'abord celui-ci qui représente le côté ''Lumineux'', ensuite il y a le côté ''Sombre'' qui est l'Allée des Embrumes. Puis tu as le Quartier des Hôtes, qui regroupe des hôtels et des restaurants, celui de l'Impasse des Fêtards, où il y a des endroits festifs. Et enfin, tu as la Commune du Géant, qui est un endroit fréquenté par des créatures magiques.''_

Suite à ces explications, Harry doit préparer à manger et faire un peu de ménage : heureusement la soirée se passe bien, même si Vernon le regarde d'une façon malsaine. Ce qui fait que le petit garçon s'enferme dans son antre à double-tour et continua à parler du Monde Magique avec Tom, apprenant peu à peu les bases de son vrai monde.

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous auras plu, je suis un peu nerveuse. En tout cas ce dialogue était long j'en suis consciente, mais j'espère tout de même que vous avez saisi la relation entre Harry et Tom : qui manipule qui ? Y'a t'il manipulation d'ailleurs ? Tom joue t'il la carte de la transparence ? Harry celle de la confiance ?**

 **Et ben lisez la suite, qui arrivera dans quelques jours, en attendant portez-vous bien et laissez-moi plein de reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs ! Je rappelle que je ne possède rien dans cette fic (sauf quelque OC), je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews (ça fait plaisir !). Ce chapitre va vous conter une épopée extraordinaire, avec de la maltraitance d'enfant et un viol (rien de graphique rassurez-vous) signaler par des tirets, et également un soupçon de Gary-Sue.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2 – Enfant égaré, cherche à rentrer chez lui**

Alors qu'il va enfin se coucher, il entend les marches craquées au-dessus de sa tête, dans un instinct de protection, il se cache au plus profond du placard dans une position qui aurait pu le rendre invisible ; mais Vernon Dursley n'est pas le premier venu.

Celui-ci ouvre la porte, son regard boueux fixé sur la petite forme tremblante, un sourire de requin se formant sur son faciès enflé, il prit le petit garçon par le bras et l'entraîna dans la remise ; située au fond du jardin.

Une fois la porte fermée, la nuit défile lentement sous les coups de son oncle : les poings, les pieds, un câble électrique et bien évidemment, sa ceinture. Il a attaché Harry par les poignets à la charpente par une grande chaîne et lui a mit un bâillon pour l'empêcher de hurler, et ainsi réveiller les voisins, au début, le petit garçon arrivait à retenir ses cris et ses larmes.

Puis son oncle sort un canif et lui taillada diverses parties du corps : sur le dos d'abord, puis les mollets et enfin – et c'est le plus insupportable – les bras, qui sont tendus à l'extrême, avec des muscles visibles sous une peau bariolée de bleu et de mauve … ensuite, son oncle enleva son pantalon de pyjama ainsi que celui de sa victime pour accomplir un acte innommable.

Les entailles sont faites avec application et plaisir, son oncle se délecter de la souffrance de Harry, qui ne retient plus ses larmes et ses gémissements, le gros homme admire son martyr dégoulinant de sang, de larmes, de sueur et d'un étrange liquide blanc et visqueux.

Harry remarque qu'en-dessous de lui se trouvait maintenant un seau et une bâche, le cerveau du petit garçon se mit à réfléchir malgré la douleur : pourquoi y avait t-il soudain un seau et une bâche ? Et pourquoi son oncle a quitté la remise d'un pas précipité ?

À ce moment-là, son oncle revient dans la pièce avec un grand rouleau de scotch et un air décidé sur le visage. Il enlève le seau et y met un sac poubelle bien rempli et fermé avec sa ceinture dégoulinante de sang, ensuite il finit de déplier la bâche et détache Harry du plafond … le petit garçon tombe sur ses mollets mutilés et ne put même pas ramper ou se mettre sur le dos.

Non, c'est son oncle qui manipule sa carcasse de façon à le mettre bien droit, dans ce qui semble être un cercueil de fortune fait de plastique et d'adhésif, avec un bâillon dans la bouche et les mains attachées à un seau paraissant lourd. Avec un ciseau,Vernon Dursley fait des trous dans la bâche ; apparemment ''l'homme'' ne veut pas qu'il meure avant de l'avoir décidé lui-même.

Puis Harry se sent transporté jusqu'au coffre de la voiture, ses yeux ne sont pas bandés et ses mains ne sont pas très bien attachées, mais ce n'est pas non plus des nœuds faciles à défaire. Le coffre est suffisamment grand pour ne pas faire une crise de claustrophobie et il est malheureusement verrouillé.

La voiture reste immobile un moment, sans doute faisait-t il un peu de ménage avant de commettre son forfait … cela laisse à Harry le temps de tenter de se défaire les liens, il ne comptait pas mourir sans rien faire ! Car il sait bien ce que manigance ce monstre enflé et rougeaud, c'est même évident, pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour savoir qu'il veut se débarrasser de lui de façon définitive.

Le cerveau du petit garçon tourne à plein régime : il décortique d'abord les nœuds qui l'entravent et tend l'oreille pour savoir si Vernon décide de bouger. Ce qui est le cas et Harry décide de se dépêcher de se défaire de ses liens. Une fois que c'est fait, il s'attelle à se dépêtrer de sa prison de plastique et d'adhésif.

Mais c'était moins évident, même si la voiture roule toujours à petite vitesse ; sans doute que Vernon est encore dans la zone de Little Whinging. Harry supplie alors sa Magie d'intervenir … plus tôt dans la soirée, Tom lui a expliqué que la Magie était une entité qui pouvait être une Gardienne destructrice ou protectrice selon les désirs de son Porteur.

Ainsi, Harry supplie cette entité de déchirer le tissu, puis le petit garçon bascula vers le sac poubelle avec difficulté et fouilla dans sa taie d'oreiller afin de demander un ou deux conseils à Tom ; le moment peut sembler mal choisi mais le véhicule commence à aller vite et Vernon a allumé la radio avec un volume assez fort.

 _''Tom, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Ne pose pas de questions, je te répondrais plus tard. Je suis enfermé dans un coffre de voiture, qui est verrouiller de l'extérieur. La vitesse de la voiture devient rapide car on arrive sur la nationale.''_

 _''Je ne te pose pas de questions, mais tu auras intérêt a y répondre plus tard. Pour ouvrir le coffre utilise ''Alohomora'' comme tu l'as fait dans la boutique, ensuite pour amortir une chute modérée fait un ''Arresto Momento'' et pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur toi fait un ''T_ _alpa Caveatis Porcina'' : c'est un sort qui permet d'être camoufler comme un caméléon.''_

 _''J'imagine qu'il faut beaucoup de concentration, souhaite-moi bonne chance.''_

Harry fait donc appel à sa Magie : ses yeux noirs pleins de larmes reflétant sa puissance, son visage tendu par la concentration – il s'efforce de chasser la peur en la remplaçant par de la colère – et il sentait le monde tanguer autour de lui.

Il décide d'abord de refermer le sac et de l'installer sur le dos grâce à la ceinture, puis il se lança tant bien que mal le sort de camouflage et entreprit de déverrouiller le coffre, mais il ne l'ouvrit pas complètement car la voiture roulait vite et faisait de légers zigzags.

Puis tout d'un coup Vernon ralentit de 40 km/h et bifurque sur une sortie menant à une départementale, pour autant Harry n'est pas prêt à sauter : le véhicule roule encore trop vite et il ne sait pas si le sortilège anti-chute pourrait le protéger à cette vitesse, mais lorsque la voiture descendit à environ 50 km/h et qu'il vit par l'ouverture un fossé assez profond ...

Il renouvelle son sortilège de camouflage, ouvre brutalement le coffre et saute vivement sur le côté, il utilise l'Arresto Momento dès qu'il tombe du coffre et il entoure sa tête avec ses bras. Il se passe ensuite quelque chose de bizarre, un truc qui aurait été marrant dans d'autres circonstances ...

Le petit garçon rebondit en slalom sur toute la surface du fossé, qui est en faite une petite colline débouchant directement dans un lac : Harry ne ressent pas de chocs et ses lunettes sont encore sur le nez, par contre il sent très bien sa chute dans l'eau fraîche du lac et l'impression de couler lui parvient tout aussi vite.

Il ne sait comment mais il regagne la surface assez rapidement, avec une expiration démentielle et une vision assez trouble, le petit garçon se dépêche aussitôt d'aller sur le bord comme il peut ; il ne sait pas nager après tout !

Après un moment qui lui parut sans fin, il touche la berge des pieds et se décarcasse pour être complètement sur le plancher des vaches tout en veillant à ce que le sac soit toujours fermé sur son dos, ce qui est le cas. Il regarde le filet de lumière laisser par les phares de la voiture, cette dernière s'éloigne avec le coffre ouvert et la musique résonnant dans la forêt.

Harry sent l'odeur des arbres (peut-être des sapins) avec le cri des hiboux, le lac avec des grenouilles croassantes, le vent dans les fourrés et la terre molle sous ses doigts ; il est tombé à genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, alors que la lune éclaire les environs de sa divine pâleur .

Le petit garçon se réfugie au cœur des arbres d'un pas chancelant, il déballe toutes ses affaires en voyant ce qu'il a d'utile : sa literie au complet, le journal de Tom, quelques vêtements, un sac d'école et un manteau ; le tout était mouillé et froissé.

Il mit le journal et le linge dans le sac d'école, qui fut emballé avec le reste dans sa valise de fortune (gentiment offerte par son oncle) et l'installa sur son dos frêle, puis il enfila son manteau par-dessus, essora ses cheveux et se mit en route pour tenter de se repérer ; heureusement la nuit était claire et il ne faisait pas froid.

Très vite, il trouva un chemin de terre – qui n'a pas l'air fréquenté – qui le mène à une route communale en béton usé, il marche un moment en prêtant attention aux bruits environnants, puis au loin il voit quelques néons oranges indiquant ''Camping du South Downs National Park''.

''Génial, un camping ! Mais je ne dois pas éveiller l'attention : il faut que je sache où je suis et que je rentre à Londres pour contacter les gobelins.'' Chuchote doucement le petit garçon, se cachant dans les fourrés sous le panneau lumineux et sort le journal.

 _''Hey, Tom, j'ai réussi à sauter de la voiture et j'ai atterris dans un lac. En marchant dans la forêt, j'ai trouvé un camping. Mon oncle m'a battu et violé Tom … Il voulait me tuer comme un chien : enroulé dans une bâche avec des rubans adhésifs, bâillonné, attaché par les mains à un seau lourd et remplit de mes affaires. Blessé et souillé par cet animal !''_

 _''Je comprends ta colère Harry, et je la ressens très bien. Mais il faut que tu te calme et que tu te ressaisisses afin de revenir à Londres : de là nous pourrons aller à Gringotts pour voir si tes parents sont des Sang-purs et ainsi avoir un foyer stable. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu sois rationnel, peux-tu faire ça pour moi ?''_

 _''Absolument. Comment va t-on faire ? Je pense qu'il faut d'abord savoir où on est et me soigner avant de chercher un moyen de revenir à Londres …''_

 _''Je suis d'accord. Mais il faut que tu sois discret – si un adulte te voit, il appellera la police qui te ramènera chez tes bourreaux. Utilise ton sort de camouflage, ou bien ''Impero'' pour te faire obéir de quelqu'un ; il faut que tu le souhaite au plus profond de toi.''_

 _''Très bien ! Je pourrais demander à cette personne de me soigner, et de m'amener à Londres ensuite, qu'en pense-tu ?''_

 _''Te soigner oui, mais faire autant de kilomètres dans ton état non : il faut être en bonne santé pour maintenir un sort aussi longtemps. Non, reste au moins trois jours dans ce camping et applique ensuite ton idée.''_

Le petit garçon s'est approché discrètement du bureau de réception, l'intérieur est faiblement éclairé avec un comptoir où est posé une caisse enregistreuse, un registre des clients et des cartes de la région, dans un coin de la pièce, on peut voir une horloge de grand-mère et un canapé.

Sur ce dernier, une femme à l'aspect sympathique dort à poings fermés, Harry en profite pour récupérer une carte et dévaliser la caisse – le taxi ne va pas se payer tout seul ! – mais il n'oublie pas de fouiller dans les placards en étant aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

Il trouve une boite de premiers secours avec une cinquantaine de compresses, une bouteille d'alcool, des pansements, du fil de suture, des ciseaux et quelques boîtes de médicaments pour la douleur et la fièvre. Puis il ouvre un autre tiroir où sont rangés diverses gourmandises ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de fruits.

Il embarque les aliments et se retourne vers la femme, la regardant de ses yeux aussi noirs que les enfers et prononce ''Impero'' d'une voix froide ; il y eu une vapeur verdâtre qui s'infiltre dans les narines de la femme entre-deux âges.

Son regard devient vitreux, son visage flasque et son attitude est désormais soumise, elle se met debout, tandis que Harry enlève ses vêtements. **_(nda : ceux de Harry hein !)_**

''Je veux que vous fermiez le bureau, ensuite vous me soignerez correctement.'' Ordonne doucement le garçon, alors qu'à son étonnement, la dame s'exécute lentement mais avec des gestes précautionneux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry se rhabille et se demande où il va pouvoir prendre une douche bien chaude, dormir dans un vrai lit, manger un peu et prévoir sa route pour le retour, le tout sans être déranger.

''Où puis-je dormir, manger et me laver tranquillement ? Je ne veux pas être déranger ou repérer par quelqu'un.'' Demande impérieusement Harry.

La femme le guide dans un studio à l'arrière du bureau : il fait 20 m², il y avait le salon combiner avec la cuisine dans des tons mauves et blancs, avec des meubles simples. Le côté nuit était séparé par un rideau arc-en-ciel, à droite il y a une petite salle de bain avec du carrelage bleu et en face, une petite chambre simple de couleur sable.

Tout sent le propre avec une odeur de lavande, c'est rangé de façon originale mais Harry ne fait pas attention, le lit était fait et les volets sont fermés.

''Bien, ça me va. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez à manger, du poulet avec des pâtes aux légumes, avec une salade niçoise et une autre de fruits. Si vous me désobéissez, je veux que vous vous frappiez jusqu'à l'évanouissement.'' Ordonne froidement Harry, le visage dur.

Il sourit en voyant la femme s'activer aux fourneaux, il pose son sac dans un coin et va prendre une douche bien chaude, puis il prend sans vergogne le peignoir et les chaussons pelucheux roses et revint dans le salon en sortant le journal, la carte et deux stylos.

 _''Hey, Tom, je suis dans un studio gentiment ''prêté'' par la gérante du camping, qui est sous l'Impero (pratique ce sort). Elle m'a soigné comme il faut, j'ai pris une douche … là elle me prépare un repas chaud pendant que je travaille. Le camping se trouve au parc national de South Down, qui est près de Portsmouth.''_

 _''Bravo Harry ! Je suis fier de toi, tu te débrouille bien. Portsmouth hein … l'idéal serait d'aller prendre le train dans une grande ville, car je suppose que l'endroit en question est loin de Londres. Quelle est la plus grande ville dans le coin ? Prends ton temps pour réfléchir.''_

Harry suit le conseil de son ami, il entoure Londres avec une forme ovale puis traça un itinéraire jusqu'au camping, qu'il encadre. Puis il vit que la plus grande ville du coin est Southampton, il fit le chemin jusqu'au gros tas de points noirs sur la carte, qu'il entoura avec joie. Là, il n'aura qu'à prendre un train pour revenir à Londres.

 _''La plus grande ville est Southampton, qui n'est pas très loin de là où je suis et d'après ce que je sais, il y' a une gare là-bas._ _Je pourrais me servir de la gérante pour y aller et me réserver un train …''_

 _''Bonne idée ! Demande à cette gentille dame combien de temps tu mettras pour aller à Southampton, et s'il y a un moyen de réserver ton billet de train à distance. N'oublie pas de compter l'argent que tu as, au cas où.''_

''Dites-moi madame, combien de temps met-t-on pour aller à Southampton ? Il faut que vous me réservez un train. En public vous serez ma tante un peu dépressive et moi votre neveu très timide.'' Indique poliment Harry, d'un air complaisant.

''Il y a une demi-heure de trajet pour aller à la gare. Je peux les appeler et réserver un billet en mon nom. Je suis votre tante et je suis dépressive, vous êtes mon neveu …'' Déclare doucement la femme, d'une voix atone.

Harry acquiesce à ces paroles. Ensuite, la gérante du camping lui donne son repas, à l'apparence pantagruélique et Harry lui ordonne d'allumer la télé et de s'occuper de sécher et repasser son linge, si elle a fini elle peut faire du yoga.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry avisa l'horloge jaune fluo – il était quatre heures du matin – et il commence à bailler, tout les événements de la soirée et cette nuit agitée l'ont fatigué, il dit à Tom son intention de se reposer mais lui demande quoi faire de son hôte ; qui se fatiguer en faisant du yoga.

Le Horcruxe lui conseille un sort de sommeil et lui souhaite un bon repos, Harry lance le sort sur la femme qui s'endort à même le sol et dort dans le lit comme une marmotte. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il se sent étrangement bien et reposé, il reprend une douche et s'habille de ses vêtements secs tout en réveillant sa victime.

''J'aimerais que vous me fassiez un petit-déjeuner équilibré, ensuite vous appellerez la gare. Vous leur direz de réserver un train pour Londres, dans deux jours si possible, à votre nom sachant que je m'appelle Samael.'' Ordonne Harry, qui décidément se débrouille bien.

Sa victime se démène aux fourneaux, pendant que le petit garçon refait ses pansements, puis il mange avec un plaisir évident : il n'a jamais pris de petit-déjeuner aussi bon et il n'a jamais aussi bien dormi.

Son hôte appelle la gare, tandis que Harry parle à Tom et le rassure sur le fait qu'il va bien … ce qui est étrange selon son ami, car la veille il s'est fait battre avec beaucoup de violence, jusqu'à se faire violer, il a failli mourir comme un vulgaire animal au fond d'un lac.

Mais non Harry se sent ''bien'', pas vide ou en dépression, même s'il y a une rage qui bouillonne en lui et appelle à une vengeance de nature sadique. Il ne culpabilise pas sur le fait de contrôler une femme qui n'avait rien demandé et il n'éprouve aucune peur à l'idée de se faire prendre par la police et se faire ramener chez les Dursley.

Le petit garçon balaie ces interrogations de la main, voulant que Tom continue à lui apprendre quelques notions du Monde Magique, sa victime l'informant que le prochain train pour Londres part demain à 7 heures du matin et qu'elle lui a réservé un billet Première Classe au nom de Samael Freemont.

Harry n'en demandait pas tant mais cela lui fait tout de même plaisir : ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on va avec les privilégiés de ce bas-monde.

''Bien maintenant que c'est fait, allez faire votre journée normalement. Mettez des lunettes de soleil, faite semblant d'être fatiguée et restez évasive sur votre état. Ne prêtez pas attention à la caisse vide et si vous vous avisez de me trahir de quelques façon que ce soit … je veux que vous vous jetiez sous la première voiture qui passe. Compris ?'' Menace le petit brun, les yeux d'un noir profond et la voix froide.

''Bien Samael. Puis-je faire autre chose ?'' Demande sourdement la victime.

''Faites-moi un repas froid et ce que je viens de vous ordonner.'' Grince le garçon au visage d'ange.

La journée passe lentement, quand Harry est fatigué de parler à Tom il regarde la télé sur les chaînes de cinéma, où il s'abreuvait de films et de séries divers. Il est vivement intéressé par le personnage de Norman Bates dans le film ''Psychose'' et celui du Maître dans ''Doctor Who'' …

La folie de ces antagonistes, leur génie et leurs personnalités fascinent ce petit garçon en manque de modèles. Ils sont charismatiques, avec une certaine humanité et fragilité.

Puis le soir arrive, Harry décide de se coucher tôt afin de pouvoir parler à Tom et de tenir pour le voyage, il a recousu et fait rétrécir magiquement ses vêtements. Ensuite il a réparé ses lunettes et a affiné la monture, il a prévu de cacher sa cicatrice avec du maquillage et il a coupé ses cheveux afin qu'ils paraissent moins en bataille.

Lorsqu'il se lève, il s'habille rapidement des vieilles frusques de son cousin, puis s'applique le maquillage, se brosse intensément les dents et veille à avoir toutes ses affaires ; y comprit l'argent, la carte d'identité et la bouteille de jus de fruit.

Puis il réveille la femme et décide de renforcer son contrôle, il fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas repérés sur le trajet du parking et une fois dans le véhicule, il se permet de souffler un bon coup.

''Bien, maintenant vous allez me conduire jusqu'à la gare de Southampton, sain et sauf de préférence. Une fois là-bas je vous dirai quoi faire d'autre.'' Déclare Harry, attachant sa ceinture.

Ainsi, la femme conduit jusqu'à leur destination – heureusement elle est prudente malgré le maléfice – et se gare près de l'entrée, le soleil se lève doucement et il n'y a pas grand-monde encore ; ''c'est mieux ainsi'' se dit Harry ''Je passerais encore plus inaperçu''.

''Bien on y est. Maintenant on va entrer et aller directement au guichet des Départs, on ne fait aucun détour et on parle à personne. Une fois là-bas vous allez passer pour une femme muette et à l'Ouest, vous me donnerez l'enveloppe avec l'argent et je ferais le reste.'' Indique sèchement le petit garçon.

La femme acquiesce mollement et le suit docilement : pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Harry lui a pris la main et fait un semblant de conversation, le tout en se mettant un masque de gamin enjoué.

Une fois au guichet, Harry met son plan en marche … la femme recueille l'argent, puis elle lui donne des consignes de sécurité appropriées pour un enfant et lui indique que le train a un buffet pour le petit-déjeuner, une télé et des magazines pour se divertir et des couvertures pour se dormir.

L'enfant et sa victime se dirigent vers la porte du train, Harry continuant son petit manège tout en regardant autour de lui.

''C'est là qu'on se quitte. Vous allez rentrer au camping, vous oublierez tout ce que vous avez fait depuis mon arrivée. Partez maintenant et adieu.'' Ordonne froidement le petit garçon, avec un sourire de façade en serrant sa ''tante'' dans une accolade pas du tout sincère.

''Bien Samael, adieu.'' Répond mollement la femme, partant lentement après ces derniers mots. Le petit garçon monta dans le véhicule sans la regardée, se fichant de cette femme même s'il est heureux de l'avoir croisée dans un moment critique.

Le wagon des premières classes est classe oui tout à fait ! Le sol est de la moquette crème avec des murs de la même couleur, les sièges sont en cuir des plus classiques avec des petites boiseries vernies servant de porte-bagages, les tables entre les sièges sont en lino noir et lisse, et les rideaux sont bleu-roi.

Au fond de la voiture, on peut voir le buffet en question entrain d'être rempli par des employés, la télé est au même endroit, entourée par des fauteuils et de présentoirs à journaux divers et variés. Quant aux fameuses couvertures, elles sont posées sur une commode et ont des motifs écossais verts et gris.

Harry s'installe et sort le journal, il préfère parler à Tom et manger un bon petit-déjeuner, au lieu de faire la conversation à quelques inconnus. Il a deux heures à tuer et son ami fait de papier et d'encre lui a promis de lui parler des différentes familles sorcières, leur inclinaison politique, leur penchant magique, etc …

Le train démarre une vingt minutes plus tard, le wagon est très calme : il n'y a que des hommes d'affaires, équipés de mallettes en cuir, habillés de costumes-cravates et concentrés sur leur travail.

Ainsi Harry est parfaitement invisible, apprenant les leçons de Jedusor de façon disciplinée tout en dégustant son petit-déjeuner, le train arrive enfin en gare et Harry descend pour s'asseoir sur un banc ; il faut maintenant qu'il entre dans le monde sorcier pour aller à Gringotts.

 _''Je suis à Londres, par où on va pour aller chez les gobelins ? Dois-je passer par le Chemin de Traverse ?''_

 _''Passe plutôt par la Commune du Géant, il y a moins de monde le matin : la plupart des créatures sont nocturnes et celles qui sont diurnes travaillent. À part celles qui sont très âgées, tu ne croiseras presque personne, lorsque tu verras un grand bâtiment blanc tu y seras, entre par la porte en bronze et demande à voir Ragnorok (directeur de la banque).''_

 _''Ok j'ai compris, où se trouve l'entrée de la Commune ?''_

 _''Tu connais le métro de Covent Garden ? Bon tu y va à métro, ce sera plus facile, ensuite tu cherche un panneau publicitaire violet avec un M doré, avec une sorcière dessinée à côté et un panneau en bois. La sorcière peut bouger, il suffit de ''prendre'' l'arrière du balai et faire le tour du M de droite à gauche, et dans le sens inverse. Le passage va s'ouvrir (les moldus ne te verront pas) et tu va marcher dans un couloir, ensuite tu verras un chariot avec une manette verte, pousse-là et le chariot démarrera.''_

 _''Ok c'est noté : aller à la station Covent Garden en métro, chercher un panneau violet et magique, faire bouger le balai de droite à gauche et inversement, franchir le passage et pousser la manette. Où est-ce que je vais atterrir ?''_

 _''C'est ça tu as tout compris ! Fais-toi discret surtout. Tu va arriver dans le sous-sol d'une taverne, il est possible de sortir par une entrée de service soulignée par des escaliers, ensuite il y a des panneaux pour t'indiquer où aller. Bonne chance à toi.''_

Harry range son journal, puis descend dans la bouche du métro située à l'entrée de la gare et paie son trajet vers Covent Garden, il fait attention de ne pas éveiller l'attention : ce n'est pas courant de voir un petit garçon de 7 ans prendre le métro tout seul, avec une silhouette raide, l'air fatigué, le regard prudent et habillé de loques.

Le véhicule sous-terrain va vite, il est rempli de travailleurs en costume avec leurs mallettes, d'étudiants habillés de façon plus ou moins discutable, des mères de famille débordées, des personnes âgées avec des fauteuils roulants et des chômeurs sentant la cigarette avec une mine morose.

Une fois descendu, il se mêle à la foule et regarde les murs à la recherche du fameux panneau et une fois qu'il voit un éclat violet sur les murs blafards, il s'y dirige de manière décontractée.

Mais sa cheville lui rappelle la légère foulure qu'il s'est faite en marchant dans les bois, il doit s'asseoir par terre à côté de sa destination afin de calmer la sourde douleur, il boit un peu de jus de fruit – du kiwi et de la mangue – tout en regardant une troupe de musiciens marcher en sa direction.

Ces derniers se posent à quelques mètres, installent leurs divers équipements et commencent à chanter avec des voix talentueuses, cela met de la chaleur dans le cœur froid du petit garçon et lui arrache un sourire sur son visage durci par les épreuves.

Avant de franchir le passage, il laisse un peu d'argent dans le chapeau de l'un des chanteurs et une fois qu'il est bien attaché sur le chariot en mono-rail, il pousse la manivelle et l'embarcation part à toute allure pour arriver dix minutes plus tard dans une alcôve, plongée dans la pénombre d'une cave.

Celle-ci déborde de vin et d'autres alcools, ainsi que de vivres divers et dont certains sont plutôt étranges ; il y a des bouteilles en cristal remplies de sang, des organes (humains ?) gardés au frais, et bien d'autres choses tout aussi glauques …

Ne voulant pas s'attarder, Harry monte les marches susdites et ouvre la petite porte, le soleil l'éblouit et ses yeux virent alors un monde nouveau et enchanteur.

Le sol est simplement de l'herbe, une herbe courte et verte avec quelques fleurs, les lampadaires de la vieille époque semblent sortir du sol. Les bâtiments sont en terre d'une étrange couleur beige et rosée, avec des toits en ardoise et des boiseries élégantes, les boutiques ont des devantures en fer forgé, elles sont bordées par des trottoirs en pierres lisses et des murs finement couverts de rosiers et lierres.

Il y a des volatiles en liberté – des hiboux, des corbeaux, des perroquets et autres – de même que des chats et des chiens se promènent tout aussi librement, parfois on croise une fontaine en pierre sculptée et des petits orangers sur le chemin.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminent et un sourire naquit à cette vue, il marche un petit moment dans le calme de la Commune jusqu'à voir un mur en marbre blanc caché par l'un des sapins de l'endroit ; il vient d'arriver dans un jardin avec des bancs en bois vernis, avec des fleurs multicolores, des sapins de taille moyenne et des chemins de graviers.

Il voit enfin la fameuse porte, en bois avec du bronze forgé en arabesque et des améthystes incrustées, ne sachant quoi faire, il toque assez fort et la porte s'ouvre.

Harry entre prudemment dans ce lieu inconnu, c'est un couloir en marbre rouge aux murs assortis à des tentures crèmes et à un parquet de couleur miel. Il y a quelques symboles runiques en noirs à la verticale du mur et le tout est éclairé par des candélabres en cuivre et une lucarne.

Au bout du couloir, il y a une salle d'attente à l'aspect confortable avec un guichet, celui est gardé par une étrange créature au crâne chauve, avec des oreilles et un nez pointu, des petits yeux noirs intelligents, de longs doigts crochus, un bouc soigné et vêtue d'un uniforme rouge et argenté.

Harry savait que c'est un gobelin, Tom lui a appris comment s'adresser à eux et leur manière de vivre. D'un pas boitillant et d'un regard fatigué, il s'approche du guichetier …

''Bonjour à vous gobelin, que votre or coule aussi bien que votre sang et que vos profits augmentent comme votre peuple. Je voudrais parler au Directeur Ragnok Pattes-de-poule à propos d'affaires familiales, s'il vous plaît.'' Demande poliment Harry.

''Et à quel nom je dois vous désigner ?'' Rétorque la petite créature, d'un air ennuyé.

''Harry Potter, merci.'' Répond Harry, qui est perplexe en voyant les yeux du gobelin s'écarquiller et écrire un message rapidement, avant de l'envoyer dans cet espèce de tube transparent plein d'air.

''Bien monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous, je vous pris. Je pense que le Directeur ne va pas tarder à descendre. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire comme du thé glacé ? Ou des biscuits secs ?'' Propose gentiment le gobelin.

''Je veux bien merci.'' Répond le petit garçon encore plus surpris, une fois les offrandes dans ses mains, il s'assoit sur un fauteuil confortable et les déguste tout en se demandant si les gobelins sont d'un naturel serviables ou si c'était parce qu'il est un enfant.

Toujours est-il que le dénommé Ragnok arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il a des cheveux gris bien coiffés avec des rouflaquettes, il a une chevalière en platine à l'annulaire et un médaillon en rubis autour du cou, il est habillé d'un costume violet et effectivement, ses pieds sont semblables à des pattes de poule !

''Monsieur Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite ! Veuillez me suivre, nous allons dans mon bureau par l'ascenseur destiné au personnel.'' Explique le gobelin, d'un air serviable.

Une fois dans le bureau, luxueux du sol au plafond et richement décoré, le gobelin prépara un thé glacé et invita Harry à s'asseoir.

''Bien, tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire bienvenue dans notre Monde, monsieur Potter. Je ne pensais que vous viendriez aussi tôt, puis-je vous demander qui vous a accompagné et comment avez vous trouvé la Commune du Géant …''

''Monsieur le Directeur, personne ne m'a accompagné. Par contre j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui connaît le Monde Magique : il m'a expliqué les bases de ce monde, y compris comment trouver la Banque et comment s'adresser à des gobelins.''

''Je vois, je vois, vous voulez garder ça secret j'imagine. J'aimerais savoir quelle a été votre vie … vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes, je suppose que vos tuteurs n'étaient pas pro-sorciers.''

''Vous supposez bien monsieur le Directeur, l'identité de cette personne doit demeurer secrète pour sa sécurité. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, des misérables bourreaux d'enfant, dont le mari m'a violé, il y a de ça trois jours, et a également tenté de me tuer. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à revenir à Londres par mes propres moyens.'' Raconte rapidement Harry.

''Je vois, vous êtes donc un enfant battu et souillé. Comment êtes-vous revenu ici ?'' Grimaçe la créature.

Ainsi le petit garçon raconte son épopée, sa vie d'enfant abusé et son vœu de connaître les racines de la Famille Potter, mais aussi de s'émanciper pour vivre sa vie sans adultes derrière. Ragnok est très compréhensif mais aussi soucieux, il fait reprendre une autre tasse de thé à Harry.

''Monsieur Potter, il y a quelque chose que vous devez impérativement savoir à propos de votre famille. Pour commencer, sachez qu'il y a eu une guerre sorcière dans les années 70, vos parents ont dû se cacher peu avant votre naissance car une prophétie a été faite à votre encontre … ce qui a lancé le Seigneur Voldemort à leur poursuite.'' Commence le vieux gobelin.

''Que disait cette prophétie ? Pour quelles raisons ce Voldemort à poursuivi mes parents exactement ?'' Demande le petit garçon, sachant très bien de qui parlait la petite créature.

''À part les concernés et la voyante, personne ne sait ce qu'elle contient, néanmoins cela a poussé le Mage Noir. Le but de tout cela est de gagner la guerre sans obstacles sérieux : le Monde Magique s'est appauvri au fil des combats, la mortalité était importante et des patrimoines divers ont disparus. De plus vos parents étaient puissants, donc Voldemort les voulaient dans ses rangs, mais ils ont refusé.'' Explique Ragnok, surpris par le sérieux de son jeune interlocuteur.

''J'imagine que c'est pour ça que j'ai habité chez mes tuteurs moldus : parce que mes parents sont morts … dans une planque, comme des rats. N'ai-je pas un parrain, une marraine, ou de la famille ? Qui est mon tuteur magique ?''

''Vos parents n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient se cacher. Vous avez un parrain, Sirius Black. Apparemment c'est lui qui a vendu la cachette de votre famille, et il a également tué quatorze personnes, même si le dossier a des trous et qu'il n'y a pas eu d'audience digne de ce nom. Vos grands-parents sont morts d'une maladie magique et vous n'avez pas de marraine. Votre tuteur magique est Albus Dumbledore.''

Harry tique à la mention du dernier nom, il sait – par Tom – que le vieillard avait mené la guerre avec son organisation clandestine, mais pourquoi s'est t-il mêlé de la sécurité de sa famille ? Peut-être que ses parents ont fait partie de son club, mais ces derniers l'ont t-il vraiment choisis pour être son tuteur ? Ou bien était-ce un coup du vieux fou ?

Si oui, pour quelles raisons aurait-t-il accepté d'avoir la responsabilité de veiller sur un nourrisson … l'appât du gain peut-être, et la puissance politique aussi ! Tom lui avait dit que les Potter étaient immensément riches, sans membres consanguins, puissante dans certaines domaines, avec une bonne place en politique et axés sur la Lumière.

''Dumbledore a t-il utilisé le coffre des Potter ? Ou a t-il fait des contrats quelconques ? A t-il lancé des sorts sur la maison de mes tuteurs ?''

''Affirmatif aux trois questions, monsieur Potter'' Affirme le directeur de la banque.

''Bien … dites-moi tout Directeur, je peux entendre le reste.'' Rassure Harry, le visage de marbre.

''Vous avez survécu au sortilège de la mort, personne n'aurait pu prévoir cela mais vous êtes célèbre : vous avez détruit le Mage Noir en cette nuit funeste, libérant ainsi la population sorcière de son emprise et héritant de cette cicatrice sur le front. Vous avez bien fait de passer par la Commune et non par les autres endroits, vous auriez été renvoyé chez vos tuteurs.''

''Célèbre pour avoir tué quelqu'un … ? Les gens sont des imbéciles pas finis des fois. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions, Directeur Ragnok.'' Rappelle Harry, la voix doucereuse.

''Albus Dumbledore vous subtilise de l'argent depuis 6 ans, je vous donnerai le relevé bancaire pour que vous sachiez à quelles fins. Mais soyez rassuré : il ne s'est pas servi dans les coffres ancestraux ou auprès de votre banque moldue. Savez-vous ce que sont les coffres ancestraux ?''

''Non, je sais juste que c'est le coffre principal qui regroupe tous les avoirs d'une Famille.''

''C'est ça, même si votre analyse est succincte : non seulement ils regroupent les avoirs financiers et les objets précieux comme des armes ou des bijoux, mais il y a aussi un recueil où sont listées les propriétés, les inclinaisons politiques, les parts dans des entreprises et les contrats de mariage ou d'Union.''

Harry acquiesce à ces mots, faisant signe au gobelin de passer à la suite, tout en enregistrant les paroles prononcées par ce dernier.

''Pour la maison de vos tuteurs, Dumbledore s'est basé sur la Magie du Sang : il a recueillit le sang de votre mère, le vôtre et celui de votre tante, puis il a utilisé un sortilège de protection contre les adeptes de Voldemort. En contrepartie, vous devez être accepté par la famille et considéré cette maison comme la votre. Selon les relevés bancaires, votre tuteur a donné de l'argent pour vos tuteurs en échange de votre ''tutorat''. Indique prudemment le Banquier.

C'était subtil, mais les mains du petit garçon se sont crispées, son visage s'est figé et ses yeux verts commencent doucement à devenir noirs.

''Dumbledore s'est fondé sur une Loi des Droits du Sang, Article 29, du chapitre ''Adoption par la généalogie : acceptation de l'enfant par l'adoptant''. Il est dit qu'un orphelin doit obligatoirement être placer dans sa famille de sang s'il n'a pas de parrains/marraines, en revanche, il faut que la famille adoptrice accepte l'enfant de leur plein gré afin de protéger l'enfant, le mineur doit quant à lui se sentir accepter pour être authentiquement aimer par ses tuteurs.'' Explique le directeur.

''Ce n'est pas logique : Sirius Black étant mon parrain, il aurait dû avoir un procès digne de ce nom. Traître ou pas ... de plus, le Ministère aurait dû examiner le foyer des Dursley avant de me placer là-bas : ils sont anti-magie de façon très violente ! Et Dumbledore est-il réellement mon tuteur, ou bien la guerre a ramolli le cerveau des sorciers ?!'' S'exclame Harry, serrant son poing.

''En fait, je dirais plutôt que cette manœuvre s'est fait dans le dos du Ministère, car il n'existe aucune traces d'un contrat d'adoption ou d'autres documents qui prouverait le bien-fondé de cette action. De plus, je pense que Dumbledore s'est autoproclamé comme votre tuteur magique.''

''Bien, ça c'est acquis ! Est-ce que mon tuteur bien-aimé aurait signé des contrats de mariage, parce que tant qu'on est un salaud, autant l'être jusqu'au bout !'' Grince le petit garçon, crispé et narquois.

''Il y en a un avec Ginevra Weasley, qui a un an de moins que vous : c'est la fille d'une famille très proche de Dumbledore. Le mariage se fera à 17 ans, sachant que la consommation de celui-ci se fera dès le soir de la cérémonie : on appelle ça la cérémonie du coucher, mais elle n'est pas obligatoire.'' Conclut Ragnok, l'air contrarié.

''Et vu que Black et mes parents sont hors-course et que je suis mis à l'écart de ce monde … il aurait été trop tard pour agir en conséquence. Finement joué, je le reconnais, y' a t-il un moyen de voir ce contrat ?''

''Oui monsieur Potter, mais avant ça, j'ai une question à vous poser : Qui est ce mystérieux ami qui vous a guidé jusqu'ici, qui vous a parlé de nous, de ce monde ? Comment vous a t-il retrouvé alors que personne ne sait où vous habitez ? Ce qui sera dit restera entre nous, je le jure sur mon honneur de Seigneur gobelin.''

Le regard de Harry se fait malicieux, son visage était maintenant empreint d'un sourire indescriptible et sa stature était de nouveau décontractée.

''Il s'appelle Thomas Gaunt, je l'ai croisé dans une librairie. On a parlés pendant des heures, des jours, il m'a apprit des astuces pour survivre et les bases du Monde Magique. C'est mon confident qui m'a offert un carnet afin que l'on se parle. Bien sur, il m'a aidé à rentrer à Londres et a trouvé ce merveilleux endroit. Ceci est la vérité officielle, mes secrets m'appartiennent et je tiens à ce que cela reste ainsi, comprenez-vous ?'' Sourit le petit garçon d'un air faussement magnanime.

''Bien entendu monsieur Potter, je comprends ce besoin. Si vous me le permettez je vais appeler un médicomage afin de prendre rendez-vous pour vous : vous êtes visiblement dans la douleur et cela m'est intolérable en tant que père. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette personne – en plus d'être dans le secret professionnel – fera un Serment magique de ne pas révéler votre identité à quiconque.'' Rassure le gobelin.

''J'accepte cette proposition avec plaisir monsieur le Directeur ! Il est vrai que mes blessures me font souffrir atrocement. De plus je commence à avoir faim …'' Balbutie Harry, soudainement rattrapé par ses faiblesses physiques ; il est vrai que ses blessures sont plutôt mal soignées. Elles saignent et provoquent des douleurs musculaires – Vernon ne l'avait pas raté. Du fait qu'il perd du sang en continu, il a souvent faim et il se sent fatigué.

Le gobelin écrit une lettre rapidement et envoie cette dernière par corbeau, puis il fait tinter une clochette en argent et une autre créature, à l'aspect plus servile avec ses grandes oreilles et ses yeux aussi gros que des balles de tennis, aussi petite que Ragnok avec une peau maladive et habillée d'une taie d'oreiller grise aux armoiries de la Banque.

''Bonjour à toi, Thêta, je t'ai appelé pour que tu emmène ce jeune homme dans une salle au calme et que lui donne son repas de midi. Veille à ce qu'il soit bien installer et que personne ne le dérange.'' Ordonne Ragnok, d'une voix calme.

''Vous pouvez suivre Thêta mon jeune ami. Vous allez manger tranquillement et vous pourrez aussi regarder le dossier de la Famille Potter et tous les documents que vous voudriez voir. Lorsque le médicomage sera là, j'enverrais Thêta vous chercher.'' Dit-il ensuite à Harry.

Le petit garçon suit donc l'elfe de maison jusqu'à un débarras, la petite créature claque plusieurs fois des doigts pour nettoyer la pièce, ouvrir les volets et sécuriser l'endroit. Puis il demanda à Harry ce qu'il voudrait manger et boire …

Harry demanda des lasagnes, avec du yaourt et désirait goûter du jus de citrouille, l'elfe le salua en lui disant que son repas viendrait dans 5 minutes et qu'il pouvait se mettre à l'aise.

Le petit garçon enlève son sac d'école et son manteau, les posant sur une commode, puis il s'assoit doucement sur une des chaises et en ressent un soulagement immédiat. Cinq minutes plus tard, un plateau-repas et le dossier de sa famille sont amenés, le petit garçon remercie gentiment l'elfe et s'attaque lentement à ses victuailles.

 **Toujours en vie ? Je sais, il a été long, mais je ne voulais pas faire plusieurs chapitres à propos du ''retour à Londres-visite à Gringotts'' ... je trouve que ça aurais rajouter du contenu pour pas grand-chose. Mais chacun son avis !**

 **Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews (j'adore lire vos commentaires) à propos du comportement de Harry vis-à-vis ... ben du monde extérieur hein, ce que vous pensez de la Commune du géant, de Ragnok et du reste. Je vous à dis à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, quel temps magnifique dehors vous ne trouvez pas ? Bref, arrêtons de dire n'importe quoi (moi surtout) comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartiens dans mon histoire. On va entamer un chapitre long et sans doute ennuyant pour certains, donc sans plus attendre je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Connaître sa famille**

Il ouvre les documents des Potter et après un petit débat avec lui-même, commence par lire son arbre généalogique :

 _Ignotus Peverell – dates inconnues, Moyen-Age. Ancêtre de la famille, cadet de la dynastie Peverell. Femme inconnue, père de quatre enfants. Détenteur de la Cape de la Mort, mais d'aucune fortune._

 _Linfred de Stinchcombe – de 1158 à 1210. Fabricant de remèdes excentrique, il se fit surnommé ''Potter''. Femme inconnue, père de sept enfants. Détient une fortune médiocre et un diplôme de potionniste reconnu._

 _Hardwin de Stinchcombe – de 1190 à 1240. A poursuivit la carrière de son père en ayant le même surnom. Marié à Iolanthe Peverell (petite-fille d'Ignotus, détentrice de la Cape de la Mort) et père de deux garçons (l'aîné est mort en couche)._

 _Ralston Potter – de 1594 à 1660. A été membre du Magenmagot de 1612 (18 ans) à 1652 (62 ans), il a rédigé le code de conduite des Loups-garous en 1637. Femme inconnue, père d'un garçon. Fortune assez élevée et a faillit devenir chef du Magenmagot en 1650._

 _Abraham Potter – de 1647 à 1705. Premier auror expatrié en Amérique, de 1667 à 1705 (mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions), il a exporté le concept du Secret Magique. Uni à un elfe noir, il eut un garçon hybride. Reçut la Médaille du Courage à titre posthume._

 _Henry Potter – de 1893 à 1950. Membre du Magenmagot de 1910 à 1945 (17 à 52 ans). Marié à Elena Fleamont il eut deux fils et possède la Cape de la Mort. Au terme de sa carrière, sa famille devient puissante financièrement et politiquement._

 _Fleamont Potter – de 1910 à 1979. Auror de 1927 à 1945 (17 à 35 ans), puis Commandant de 1945 à 1960 (35 à 50 ans). Marié à Euphémia Longdubat et eut un fils, n'est pas un elfe noir mais possède la Cape de la Mort. A reçut la médaille du Courage en 1945._

 _Charlus Potter (son frère) – de 1920 à 1977. Joueur de Quidditch de 1937 à 1955 (17 à 35 ans). Uni à Doréa Black, il a deux enfants dont on ignore le destin (cousins de Harry). Il a possédé un quart de la fortune des Black (Dot de mariage) qu'il a ajouté à celle des Potter._

 _James Potter – de 1960 à 1981. N'a pas exercé de métier (Formation d'Auror), mais a combattu Lord Voldemort de 1977 à sa mort. Marié à Lily Evans et eut un fils, n'est pas un elfe noir et possède la Cape de la Mort._

 _Nota Bene : nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé de l'époque de Hadwin à celle de Ralston, puis celle d'Abraham jusqu'à Henry. Certains documents flous tendent à prouver que ces années-là ont vu des morts causées par la Traque anti-sorciers et les cracmols où les malades mentaux causés par la consanguinité ; l'hypothèse la plus probable est qu'ils ont quitté le pays durant ces périodes._

Harry regarda son arbre généalogique, grâce à Tom, il sait que sa famille est ancienne certes mais pas aussi noble que les Black, aussi puissante politiquement que les Malfoy, mais elle est déjà plus riche que les Bones, Weasley, Prewett et les Longdubat.

Elle est aussi plus puissante que les Gaunt (excepté Tom) et la clique des Sang-purs consanguins dites des ''Ténèbres'' ou que les familles Sang-mêlés dites de ''Lumière'' ayant renié une partie de leur Magie.

Il passe au second document, qui est une liste de propriétés ayant été acquises par Henry Potter : leur état général, leur localisation et si elles ont été vendues entre-temps, ce genre de chose. Il y' avait trois colonnes pour les lieux de résidence et deux biens pour chacune d'entre-elles …

 _ **Résidences situées en Angleterre :**_

 _Cottage d'hiver à Godric's Hollow (emplacement secret), deux étages avec deux chambres et une salle de bain chacun, un salon avec cheminée, jardin de 25 mètres-carré m² et protections classées ''ordinaires''. État de ruine (lieu commémoratif) depuis 1981, construit par Charlus Potter en 1978. Offert en cadeau de mariage par Fleamont Potter à James Potter._

 _Maison d'été à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule (Devon), seulement un rez-de-chaussée avec un grand salon et une petite salle de bain et deux petites chambres, elle est entourée par la campagne environnante et n'a aucune protection. Construite/habitée par Charlus Potter en 1947 et donnée en cadeau à Sirius Black et Remus Lupin en 1977, puis revendue à Molly Weasley en 1982 par Remus Lupin. Assez bon état._

 _ **Résidences situées en Amérique :**_

 _Appartement à Chicago (Illinois), au sixième étage faisant 600 m². Grand salon avec un canapé-lit, deux chambres, une grande salle de bain, une toit terrasse et une protection ''anti-moldus''. Construit par Alfred Montgommery en 1877 (QG pour auror) puis loué par divers sorciers jusqu'à aujourd'hui (les gains vont sur le compte des Potter) par la filiale américaine de Gringotts. Très bon état._

 _Appartement dans la baie de San Francisco (Castro) faisant 300 m². 2 chambres, 2 salles de bain, un jardin de 10 mètres-carré (m²), un salon donnant sur une piscine et une protection ''anti-moldus''. Construit par un moldu dans les années 70, puis habité par l'un des enfants de Charlus Potter depuis 1980. Très bon état._

 _ **Résidences situées en Italie :**_

 _Villa d'été en Toscane (San Gimignano) de 2570 m². 3 chambres (dont une de maître), 2 salles de bain, un grand terrain délimité par des haies, protection ''anti-moldu'' et ''anti-transplanage''. Construite par l'un des enfants de Charlus Potter en 1945 et habitée par celui-ci depuis. Bon état avec en bonus, un vignoble géré par le propriétaire._

 _Maison en bord de mer en Sicile de 300 m². 1 chambre et 1 petite salle de bain, un salon donnant à l'extérieur et aucune protections. Construite par Henry Potter et habitée jusqu'en 1960, inhabitée depuis. État de ruine avancée._

Les Weasley ont donc rachetés l'un de ses biens … qui est donc ce Remus Lupin, mais oui c'est ça ! Il doit un ami de son père car il a habité avec ce Sirius Black. Pourquoi a t-il vendu cette maison ? Sans doute qu'il voulait repartir de zéro après la mort de ses parents, ainsi que l'emprisonnement de son autre ami, ou son enterrement.

Est t-il marié ? A t-il des enfants ? Est t-il encore vivant au moins ? Où est t-il présentement ?

Il balaya ses interrogations, il vit que deux de ses biens sont occupés par ses oncles ou ses tantes, il devrait vérifier le genre de personnes qu'ils étaient, mais sinon il n'était pas contre le fait qu'ils logent dans ces propriétés. Quant à Chicago ça lui allait parfaitement, de même que pour le cottage de Godric's Hollow et la petite maison en Sicile, cachette idéale s'il fallait partir d'Angleterre.

Le petit garçon nota tout de même des questions et des demandes à propos des enfants de Charlus et s'il yavait moyen de virer les Weasley. Le troisième document était tout simplement les testaments de James et Lily Potter, Harry lut d'abord celui de son père.

 _Moi, James Charlus Potter, déclare être sain de corps, d'esprit et de Magie lors de ce testament._

 _Mon fils, si tu assiste à la lecture de ce papier … c'est que malheureusement je suis mort. J'espère que ta mère est encore en vie, si ce n'est pas le cas, je souhaite que tu sois avec Sirius et Remus (ton parrain et son compagnon)._

 _J'espère que tu es heureux, en bonne santé et que Dumbledore n'a pas mis ses sales griffes sur toi ! Méfie-toi de cet homme : c'est un manipulateur invétéré parfois cruel, aussi noir que Voldemort – en fait celui-ci est moins hypocrite et je suis désolé pour la perte de son compagnon (si je perdais Lily ... ) – et il très habile avec les mots._

 _Bref, passons à la suite : pour toi Harry, je te lègue toutes mes résidences, sauf celle dans le Devon (c'est un petit nid d'amour pour mes deux fidèles amis) et toutes mes parts dans les entreprises que possèdent les Potter._

 _Mais aussi mon titre de Lord avec la place au Magenmagot qui va avec (pas avant la majorité petit Maraudeur), sachant que les Longdubat, les Bones et les Greengrass,soutiennent notre Famille depuis trois générations de façon loyale mais discrète (avoir des atouts dans sa poche est un must)._

 _Je te lègue la Cape d'invisibilité – de la Mort selon certain –, Sirius t'expliquera toutes les magouilles que tu peux faire avec._

 _Et pour finir, tu auras l'entièreté du coffre des Potter et la moitié de celui de grande-tante Dorea (elle a gardé de l'argent familial dans le dos de Charlus), ainsi qu'un dixième des coffres de Confiance des familles citées en-haut. Cela fait un sacré paquet de Galions, demande aux gobelins combien ça fait exactement._

 _Pour ma Lily-jolie, je te lègue la gestion des coffres pour Harry avec le coffre ancestral mis à sa disposition, ainsi qu'une propriété de son choix et les bijoux de ma mère (je sais que tu les aimes). Éduque bien notre petit ange, protège-le des vautours et aime-le comme je l'aurais fait, n'oublie pas … je t'aime ma fleur de lys._

 _Pour mes vieux amis Remus et Sirius, je vous lègue la maison des Maraudeurs dans le Devon ainsi que l'autre moitié du coffre de Dorea et la garde définitive avec possibilité d'adoption de mon fils Harry. Mais aussi, et c'est un point important, je tiens à souligner que Sirius n'est pas le Gardien du Secret, ni lui ni Remus ne sont des traîtres !_

 _En revanche, Peter Petitgrow est le véritable traître : Lily a découvert qu'il était un mangemort il y a quelques semaines en lançant discrètement un sort de détection de Magie Blanche pour les Marques maudites. Ce sale rat était tellement pleutre qu'il n'a jamais avoué sa trahison !_

 _Nous l'avons malheureusement découvert trop tard et nous n'avons pas pu agir en conséquence ..._

 _S'il s'enfuit, il est possible de le retrouver grâce à sa forme d'animagus (non déclarée, je pense) qui est celle d'un rat des champs gris avec une queue plus fine et des moustaches froissées. Je le sais car j'ai déjà vu sa forme animale …_

 _Quant à Dumbledore, n'attendez rien de ma part : à cause de vous on a dû vivre cachés alors qu'on aurait pu quitter le pays et changer d'identité, à cause de votre soi-disant prophétie … Harry risquait d'être orphelin à tout instant, Sirius et Remus auraient pu être exécutés par des aurors trop zélés et Voldemort aurait pu être le gagnant de cette guerre atroce et inutile que VOUS avez instauré._

 _C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire … je souhaite une belle vie à ceux qui ont survécu à cette guerre, profitez de vos amis, de votre famille, de la personne que vous aimez et amusez-vus avant qu'il soit trop tard._

Harry questionne son cœur et puise au fond de ses émotions, il comprend que Black n'a jamais trahi ses parents et de ce fait, n'est pas la cause de son état d'enfant battu et souillé. C'est la faute de ce Petitgrow … à cette pensée sa colère se réveille et se met doucement en ébullition, mais il se calme avec de grandes inspirations et une question qu'il note : pourquoi Sirius Black est tout de même en prison, sans procès ? Une prophétie était concernée, que disait t-elle ?

Il passe ensuite au testament de sa mère, le cœur vide et la tête pleine de questions.

 _Moi, Lily Norma Evans, jure d'être saine de corps, d'esprit et de Magie lors de l'écriture de ce testament._

 _Mon petit bébé, je suis vraiment désolée … si ceci est lu par un gobelin c'est que je suis morte lors de cette guerre insensée et inutile. Néanmoins je ferais tout pour protéger mon fils, même si je dois utiliser la Magie Noire !_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à léguer hélas, ma famille était plutôt pauvre : Pétunia (ma sœur) a vendu la maison de nos parents, je n'ai pas de résidences secondaires et mon compte en banque moldu est peu élevé …_

 _Mais je veux que Harry hérite du peu que j'ai, c'est-à-dire 5000 £ avec les intérêts qui vont avec à la Banque de Liverpool (demande Monsieur Masset, mon notaire) et deux livres sur la Magie Protectrice qui sont dans le coffre des Potter._

 _Pour Remus et Sirius, je les autorise pleinement à adopter Harry si James et moi nous ne sommes plus de ce monde, je me fous de ce que diras le Ministère, car nous soutenons que Sirius est innocent ! C'est Peter Petitgrow le traître : je l'ai su grâce à un sort de Magie Blanche, il y a une semaine._

 _Quant à Peter Petitgrow et Albus Dumbledore … je préfère ne pas salir ce papier avec des injures._

 _Non je préfère dire à mon Harry chéri à quel point je l'aime, je veux qu'il soit heureux et en bonne santé, qu'il grandisse dans un monde de paix. Alors mon Harry, je t'aime, sois fort mon bébé._

Les deux testament ont été écrit une semaine avant leur mort selon la date inscrite sur les deux parchemins … son cœur tremblota, mais il eut rien de plus, il nota dans sa tête qu'il devrait passer à Liverpool un de ces quatre. Il lut l'avant-dernier document qui récapituler les parts dans diverses entreprises que possède la famille Potter depuis trois générations.

 _ **Liste des entreprises dont la famille Potter est bénéficiaire :**_

 _Gazette du Sorcier : 35% dont la valeur est de 30 Galions (soit 217 £) par an depuis 1950._

 _Pirouette et Badin : 50% dont la valeur est de 60 Galions (soit 435 £) par an depuis 1973._

 _Magasine ''Sorcier Viril'' : 35% dont la valeur est de 60 Galions (soit 435 £) par an depuis 1977._

 _Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch : 50% dont la valeur est de 60 Galions (soit 435 £) par an depuis 1970._

 _Fabrication de vif d'or ''Wright'' : 70% (actionnaire majoritaire) dont la valeur est de 80 Galions (soit 580 £) par an depuis 1950._

 _Hôtel ''Le balai verni'' : 70% (actionnaire majoritaire) dont la somme est de 70 Galions (soit 507 £) par an depuis 1965._

 _Cela fait un total de 360 Galions soit 2609 £ par an, sachant qu'il est possible d'avoir des gains à la fois dans le Monde Magique et dans le Monde Moldu, auprès d'une banque affiliée à Gringotts. Les impôts sont calculés et payés par le gobelin Gérant affilié à la famille qui lui est attribuée._

''Eh ben eh ben ! Voilà qui est intéressant, mais il faudrait rajouter deux ou trois investissements moldus pour parfaire le tout, et il faudrait augmenter les parts dans la Gazette'' réfléchit le petit garçon avec intérêt.

Puis il passe enfin au dernier document, après avoir noté quelques trucs et avoir bu un peu de jus – il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi et sa glycémie baisse vite. Il sursaute quand Thêta transplane dans la pièce et sourit lorsque le petit elfe lui donne un plateau garni de brownies avec du thé glacé à la menthe.

Il déguste ses mets, plus succulents que leurs équivalents moldus, sans doute qu'ils sont plus naturels avec aucun ingrédient chimique … en tout cas, ils le réconfortent et chassent le début de migraine, causé par les réflexions, les lectures et les questions, mais aussi par la fatigue de ces derniers jours.

''Au moins je reprendrais du poids assez vite, ce qui n'est pas un mal. Bon assez traîner ! Remettons-nous au travail.'' pensa le dernier des Potter, enfin pas le dernier mais allez savoir ce que deviennent les deux autres !

Le dernier papier concerne tout simplement les Alliés de la famille Potter, que ce soit seulement politique ou sincèrement amical.

 _La Famille Londubat, gérée par la douairière Augusta Weasley (1920), en tant que Lady et Gérante. Mariée à Norman Londubat (1910, aîné de la famille, malade), belle-sœur de Harfang du même nom (1915-1975, cadet de la famille) et son épouse Callidora Black. Ils sont tous au Magenmagot._

 _Son frère cadet Algie Romero est marié à Lady Enid Yaxley depuis les années 40, les Yaxley sont des producteurs de vins richissimes dans le Monde Sorcier. Les deux fortunes ont fusionné lors de la naissance de l'Héritier Londubat._

 _Il s'appelle Franck, il a un jumeau mort-né et il est né en 1955. Lui-même s'est marié à Alice Croupton en 1972 et ils ont un fils, Neville, né en 1980. Les deux parents sont internés à Sainte Mangouste._

 _Augusta est née Weasley, c'est la cousine de l'un des membres de la famille Abbot, pour ce qui est des liens avec la famille Potter, son arrière-grand-mère était apparentée à Abraham Potter, par le sang sans doute ; ainsi la nature de la relation est donc familiale._

 _La Famille Bones, gérée par Amélia Bones (1940), en tant que Lady et Gérante. Jamais mariée, orpheline depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Son frère aîné Edgar (1935 à 1981) était marié à Séraphina Calhoun (une Née-moldue) et ont eu une fille (1980, Susan), le couple a été tué par Voldemort en 1981._

 _Amélia Bones a adopté sa nièce. Elle travaille au Département de la Justice Magique en tant qu'employée puis Directrice ; elle a aidé la famille Potter dans diverses affaires, les relations sont donc cordiales et politiques._

 _La Famille Greengrass, gérée par Samuel et Alma Greengrass (1955, mariage en 1972) en tant que Lord Gérant et Lady. Ils ont deux filles : Daphné en_ _1980 et Astoria en 1982_. _On ne sait pas d'où vient cette famille, qui a des racines Canadiennes. Mais on sait qu'ils sont rentiers dans plusieurs branches comme l'import-export, la restauration et la vente de Potions dans les îles britanniques._

 _On sait aussi qu'ils ont des liens avec le Magenmagot et le Conseil des Sorciers, cette famille est donc puissante politiquement et financièrement … de plus, il y a eu une demande en mariage (avec possibilité d'Union) pour la famille Potter : leur fille aînée pour Harry James Potter en 1981 (validé par les parents). La relation entre les deux familles reste à approfondir ..._

 _La Famille Black est particulière, Sirius Black (1960) est le seul qui reste, mais il été renié en 1976. Néanmoins, en tant que descendant d'un Lord Gérant, monsieur Black a autorisé Gringotts à transmettre ces deux titres et sa fortuune son filleul Harry Potter, en cas de décès. Sirius Black et Lord James Potter sont très amis, voire frères de ''cœur''._

 _L'autre branche de la Famille Black est gérée par Lady Narcissa Malfoy (1957) mariée au Lord Gérant Lucius Malfoy (1957, mariage en 1974) et ont un fils (Draco Malfoy, 1980)._

Bon, ces renseignements lui seront précieux, bien qu'il reste des questions à éclaircir, il connaît un peu plus sa famille et les gens qui pourront l'aider, à part Tom.

Un contrat de mariage avec Daphné Greengrass ? C'est à voir, ce souci est secondaire. Il se demande où sont ces contrats de mariage, Ragnok pourra sans doute l'aider, il aimerait avoir également des coupures de presse de l'année 1980-1982.

Après avoir noté quelques mots sur une feuille volante, Harry appelle Thêta pour que le petit elfe le reconduise auprès du Directeur Patte-de-poule. Une fois bien assis dans le bureau, Harry rend le dossier à Ragnok et lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir les contrats de mariage, les coupures de presse et la liste des avoirs financiers de sa famille.

''Hmm très bien … voilà ce que je vous propose : j'ai pris un rendez-vous chez un de nos médicomage comme vous le souhaitiez tout à l'heure. Cette personne a accepté – sous Serment bien sur – d'entendre votre histoire, de vous auscultez, vous soignez et vous suivre pour un temps indéterminé. Une fois la consultation et les soins passés, je vous propose d'aller dans l'hôtel ''Le balai vernis''. Expliqua le gobelin.

''Je suis d'accord avec cette proposition Directeur. À quelle heure j'ai rendez-vous ?''

''Dans 5 minutes, elle va venir vous chercher par cheminette et vous amenez dans son cabinet privé en Irlande. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vont durer les soins, mais en attendant, je vais appeler le gérant de l'hôtel et lui raconter votre histoire sous serment. Je demanderais aussi à Thêta de m'apporter un catalogue de vêtements sorciers et moldus. Demain vous reviendrez ici vers 10 heures, cela vous va ?'' Propose la petite créature d'un ton attentionné ; il était père après tout.

Harry acquiesce avec un sourire, disant que oui … ça lui convient parfaitement.

 **Vous êtes toujours là ? *petit rire* Bon eh ben c'est finis pour ce chapitre, Harry a pratiquement toutes les cartes en main, allez savoir comment il va mener le jeu ! Dans le prochain chapitre on ira en Irlande où Harry fera la rencontre de deux personnages connus dans l'univers Harry Potter.**

 **Sinon qu'avais-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews, j'aime les lire ^^ et je vous dit à bientôt !**

 **E**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, me voici de retour pour poster un nouveau chapitre (sans blague ? Je pensais qu'on faisait des crêpes ...), tais-toi la voix intérieure cynique. Bref, comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartiens, sauf les OC (d'ailleurs il y'en a un dans ce chapitre), je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K Rowling (et c'est dommage !) mais va-tu te taire toi ! Rolala ... Bon je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 – Panser ses plaies**

Les flammes de la cheminée passent soudainement de l'orange flammes à un vert flamboyant, et une femme en sort avec la plus grande décontraction.

Elle a une petite trentaine d'années, la peau pâle avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleu-azur, la taille fine faisant environ 1m75 avec peu de muscles, elle a un maquillage clair avec un visage délicat et une bague en argent sur l'auriculaire ; Harry comprend qu'elle est albinos.

Bien sur elle a une blouse blanche, mais ses habits sont décontractes avec un t-shirt noir avec un leprechaun vert et or, un jean en denim, des bottes noires et un collier en jade. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en queue-de-cheval avec un ruban vert, sa baguette est dans la poche et son maintien décontracté.

Ses yeux brillent d'intelligence, son sourire est aimable, son attitude est paisible et ses mains semblaient douces.

''Bonjour Directeur Ragnok que votre or coule comme le sang, bonjour à vous monsieur Potter. Alors, racontez-moi tout ! Mais d'abord le Serment, je tiens à faire les choses bien.'' Déclare la jeune femme.

''Bien évidemment ma chère ! Monsieur Potter, je vous présente Véra Crâne, médicomage privée de Gringotts depuis 13 ans ; Compétente, professionnelle et discrète jusqu'au bout des ongles.'' Présente aimablement la petite créature avec un rictus ressemblant à un sourire.

''Enchanté de vous rencontrez madame, merci d'accepter de venir et de me soigner.'' Sourit poliment Harry, serrant la main de l'albinos.

''Vos compliments me vont droit au cœur Directeur. Je suis enchantée moi aussi, mais s'il te plaît appelle-moi Véra. Je peux t'appeler Harry ?''

Une fois les présentations faites et le Serment prononcé, Harry raconte toute son histoire alors que Véra écrit sur son carnet tout ce qu'il dit, puis Ragnok complète par le fait que le jeune Potter doit continuer à se renseigner sur sa famille et va dormir à l'hôtel.

''Pourquoi à l'hôtel ? Tous mes patients dorment chez moi pour la durée de leur traitement, Directeur Ragnok. Même si je comprends ton besoin d'intimité Harry.'' S'étonne la jeune femme.

''Pourquoi vos patients dorment chez vous ? Ça ne dérange pas votre mari ?'' Demande curieux le petit garçon.

''C'est plus pratique pour le suivi médical, en ce moment nous avons deux autres patients. Et je n'ai pas de mari, par contre, j'ai une compagne. Et ça ne la dérange pas, on a une grande maison entourée de prairies.'' Explique la dame aux cheveux argentés.

Harry réfléchit un instant, il veut être dans une véritable chambre : pas dans un placard, sur un matelas de sol comme au camping ou dans un endroit encombré. Il faut juste trouver un moyen de garder son anonymat, mais sinon, il préfère de loin cette solution.

''Directeur Ragnok, j'ai changé d'avis. J'accepte la proposition de Véra, il faut juste que je me lance un Glamour mais sinon ça ne me dérange pas.''

''Eh bien, c'est d'accord pour moi ! Une fois qu'on partira, je te ferais préparer une chambre, c'est bon pour vous Directeur ?''

''Je suis d'accord, si cela convient à monsieur Potter. Thêta, amène le catalogue de vêtements s'il te plaît. Comment fait t-on le paiement Véra ? Comme d'habitude ou par avance ?''

Véra répond un ''comme d'habitude'' nonchalant, puis l'elfe donna le bouquin à Harry et après des politesses d'au revoir, le patient et la médicomage entrent dans le réseau labyrinthique des cheminées, pour arriver dans une pièce médicale blanche avec des meubles prévus à cet usage gris, avec un bureau en frêne et une grande fenêtre donnant sur une prairie pentue et verdoyante.

Sur une injonction polie de la médicomage, il se déshabille avec gène mais fut rassuré quant au regard purement professionnel de la jeune femme, qui prend le nécessaire pour soigner ses bleus et ses grosses coupures situées sur le dos, les épaules, l'abdomen et les bras ; des sutures adhésives, des baumes, du désinfectant et des pansements.

Ainsi, elle soigne toutes les coupures et apaise les bleus, elle palpe aussi son dos et ses côtes pour vérifier s'il y a des fractures – ce qui n'est pas le cas heureusement – et fait aussi des mesures de base : la taille (1m20), la pesée (20 kilos), la tension, la vue et l'état de ses oreilles. La jeune femme explique les procédures à Harry, le rassurant ainsi.

Elle lui donne aussi une potion pour la douleur, une autre pour la fièvre et une potion de Régénération sanguine. Puis elle jette un sort de diagnostic qui révèle des poumons et des os fragiles, une vision déclinante, un gros manque nutritionnel (poids, taille et vitamines) et une bien mauvaise surprise …

''Je suis désolée Harry, je ne sais comment le dire mais … tu es atteint de la syphilis. Je suis vraiment navrée, mais ton oncle t'a contaminé. C'est une maladie sexuellement transmissible, si on ne l'avait pas découvert d'ici quelques semaines, tu aurais commencé à être gravement malade.''

Le regard de Harry se fait dur, mais il ne deviennent pas noir pour autant (heureusement, sinon la gentille Véra aurait eu peur pour sa vie), il grince des dents avant qu'il ne demande comment on va le débarrasser de cette saloperie et fut crispé lorsque la jeune femme lui dit qu'ils devraient faire ça à la moldu.

''Mais le plus urgent est de réparer tes poumons et tes yeux. Tes capacités respiratoires ont diminué de 25 %, tu risque d'avoir de graves problèmes comme la pneumonie ou une embolie pulmonaire. Ta vision a également baissé de 25 % ce qui risque d'entraîner une cécité progressive.''

''Bien, comment faire pour arranger ça ? Il doit y avoir des potions ou de la chirurgie, non ?''

''Une combinaison des deux pour les poumons, et une simple potion directement dans l'œil pour la vision. Il me faut une semaine pour préparer les potions ainsi que les outils appropriés et appeler mon assistant. En attendant, tu va prendre les potions nutritionnelles qui te feront grandir, reprendre un poids normal et renforcerons tes os. Ça te va ?'' Demande la jeune médicomage.

Harry acquiesce, tendu mais prêt pour la suite, son interlocutrice lui prescrit les potions à prendre avec des compléments alimentaires moldus assortis, le tout trois fois par jour sur une durée de six mois ; il y a du fer, du magnésium en plus. Elle lui fait également un petit planning sportif pour qu'il retrouve la forme.

Puis elle lui montre les fioles en lui indiquant dans quel ordre il fallait les prendre : la potion violette pour les os et orange pour les muscles avant le repas et la bleue pour prendre du poids en assimilant se prend après avoir manger, les pilules moldues pouvaient se prendre n'importe quand.

''Bon maintenant que nous avons réglé ces problèmes, ou presque, passons à l'étape gynécologique. Je sais ce ne sera pas agréable, mais il faut vérifier si ton oncle n'a pas fait des dégâts physiques sur l'anus et dans le côlon.'' déclare doucement l'albinos, le visage désolé et le regard doux.

À contre cœur, le petit garçon accepte ces soins certes nécessaires, mais invasifs et légèrement douloureux. Une fois que cela fut finit, ils doivent régler une dernière chose avant d'installer Harry dans la structure médicalisée : le Glamour, car si la compagne de Véra est Cracmole, les deux autres résidents sont sorciers.

Véra envoie un elfe préparer une chambre, pendant ce temps-là elle guide son patient vers le bureau de Lyanna – sa compagne et symboliquement, sa femme – avec un dossier médical et la garantie de paiement de Ragnok.

La femme qui les accueille est l'exact opposé de Véra : elle a des cheveux châtains et courts avec des yeux noisette, une peau bronzée, un visage anguleux, elle fait 1m80 avec des muscles saillants et elle a des piercings sur les oreilles.

Elle porte un pull à col-roulé bleu combiné avec un jean gris-clair, des converses rouge, un trench-coat blanc et une bague semblable à celle de sa compagne. Lyanna semble aussi sympathique et intelligente que sa bien-aimée, Harry l'apprécia presque instantanément.

Il tourne pudiquement la tête, lorsque les deux amoureuses s'embrassent de façon langoureuse, il ne veut pas entrer ainsi dans leur vie privée.

''Lyanna chérie, je te présente Harry Potter. C'est un nouveau patient, qui s'est enfuit de chez lui. J'ai déjà appelé un elfe pour lui préparer une chambre, je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il faut le mettre sous Glamour, tu sais à quel point il est injustement célèbre.'' Explique rapidement la femme albinos.

''Je sais amour, moi aussi je trouve ça injuste. Donne-moi les dossiers, assied-toi Harry et prend un bonbon. En attendant, je vais signer le papier de Gringotts et Véra va ensorceler l'un de ces bijoux dans la commode : ce sont des catalyseurs pour conserver le Glamour une fois que tu auras ton déguisement.'' Déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain, d'un ton professionnel.

Le petit garçon s'assied doucement dans un fauteuil après avoir pris un des bonbons multicolores, une demi-heure plus tard il reçoit le Glamour qui change légèrement son apparence : ses cheveux atteignent désormais le bas du cou, son visage est plus fin avec un nez et un menton pointu, pour ce qui est des yeux, ils sont d'une étrange couleur ocre.

Une fois que cette question est réglée, Véra retourne à ses dossiers médicaux et Lyanna – gérante de l'endroit – fait une visite des lieux à Harry Potter, ou plutôt à Samael Evans.

Elle commence d'abord le grand bâtiment principal avec le bureau de Lyanna, le cabinet médical de Véra, une salle de sport, une autre pour manger les repas, une autre pour de la rééducation, une bibliothèque, un salon avec des jeux ainsi qu'une télé et une salle de chirurgie bien équipée et ensorceler de façon à ne pas exploser à cause de la Magie.

Dehors, il n'y a pas de jardin, mais plutôt un chemin de gravier serpentant dans toutes sortes de directions et border par des haies de 1m47, avec des bancs en marbre gris, quelques rosiers rouges et une fontaine en pierres sculptées ; le tout ressemble à un labyrinthe des temps anciens.

Le grand bâtiment est entouré par cinq dépendances, de taille moyenne avec – comme le bâtiment principal – un crépis de couleur sable, un toit de briques marrons, des volets blancs et des porches bleus.

La campagne irlandaise entoure ces habitations, avec des vallées verdoyantes aux herbes longues et ondulantes sous le vent, des cervidés paissant dans les prairies où, au terme des falaises raides et imposantes, on peut apercevoir l'océan Atlantique avec des vagues pleines d'écumes, l'odeur de l'iode envahissant les narines de ''Samael''.

''C'est beau ici, vous avez de la chance d'habiter là. En plus le coin a l'air tranquille.'' Déclare le petit garçon, les mains dans les poches et les cheveux au vent.

''Oui, c'est vrai, en plus, nous ne sommes pas loin de Dublin, le coin n'est pas fréquenté et nous disposons d'une bonne protection anti-moldus. Bref, parfois on fait des sorties là-bas : on invite les patients pouvant marcher et voulant nous accompagner. Mais pour ne rien te cacher, je préfère les sorties en tête-à-tête avec Véra.'' Conclut la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

''Je peux comprendre, votre travail est fatigant ! Entre votre petite-amie qui soigne des patients envoyés par Gringotts et vous qui devez gérer cet endroit du sol au plafond … j'imagine bien que vous ayez envie de sortir.''

''C'est sûr, heureusement nous sommes du genre organisé. Ça fait dix ans qu'on fait ça, les trois premières années ont été dures, mais comme c'est un travail gratifiant et que nous sommes soutenues, cela nous est facile à présent. Et voici ta chambre Samael.'' Déclare la jeune femme.

Elle est de taille moyenne, avec une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Les murs sont de couleur sable assortis à une literie chocolat et à une moquette blanche, les meubles sont en pin foncé et des trèfles verts peints à la main décorant les murs. Il y avait une horloge moldue verte, des candélabres en cuivre et un couvre-lit beige pour les temps froids.

La salle de bain est petite, avec des murs verts-clair et un sol gris tout aussi clair, la douche est en marbre noir avec du verre en cathédrale, un lavabo de même matière et couleur, un porte-serviettes chauffant et une cuvette toute simple. Le miroir est de forme ovale, les serviettes sont bleues et il y a un tapis anti-dérapant de même couleur devant la douche.

C'est chaleureux et confortable, Harry se sent tout de suite à l'aise dans cette chambre. Lyanna lui indique les horaires des repas, du couvre-feu et quelques consignes de bienséance avant de lui laisser de l'intimité et du calme.

Le petit garçon décharge son sac d'école et range les sous-vêtements et son pyjama dans l'armoire, puis il met ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain. Son manteau et son sac sont installés sur la chaise du bureau, et le journal de Tom ainsi que les stylos et le catalogue sont posés sur ce dernier.

Il prend la décision de prendre ses compléments alimentaires avant de s'asseoir au bureau et utiliser le catalogue, il veut à tout prix acheter des vêtements neufs et pour lui tout seul. Ne plus porter les frusques vieilles, sales, rapiécées et trop grandes ayant appartenu à son cachalot de cousin, lui fera un bien immense !

Ainsi, il commande 20 chemises (5 noires, 5 blanches, 3 vertes, 3 bleues, 3 grises et une rouge, le tout de couleur foncée), 20 t-shirts avec les mêmes coloris et quantités dont la moitié avec des motifs de serpents, 5 polos de sport (2 blancs, 2 noirs et un vert) et une dizaine de jeans noirs et en denim, avec 5 pantalons de jogging gris.

Un trench-coat en laine bleu-roi pour les temps froids avec une écharpe et un bonnet en laine grise, des vestes habillées noires ou grises, 5 cravates noires et un nœud-papillon vert. Ainsi que des chaussures style converses noires, rouges ou bleues et trois paires de tennis noirs et gris.

Pour ce qui est du pyjama, il commande une chemise de nuit, un pantalon et des chaussons mauves.

Mais aussi, il commande 10 vestes à capuche (5 grises et 5 blanches à motifs rouges), 10 pull-overs (5 bleus foncés, 3 noirs et 2 verts), une vingtaine de chaussettes et slips et pour finir, deux montres : une habillée en plaqué argent et une sportive en caoutchouc noir.

Pour les vêtements sorciers, il prend 15 robes _(nda : inspirées des films)_ dont 10 noires à motifs verts, 3 grises avec des arabesques dorées et 2 bleues toutes simples ; les fermoirs sont des ailes de chauve-souris en ivoire et elles ont des capuches. Il acheta également 5 capes de voyage noires avec les mêmes ailes du fermoir en rouges et 6 paires de bottes en hippogriffes noires.

Puis il se choisit 5 robes habillées en velours argenté, avec des épaulettes et des fermoirs militaires bleus et les ailes de chauve-sourie sur le dos en noir.

Pour conclure, il met son nom/prénom, son âge, sa taille, lieu de livraison et coche toutes les options disponibles (protection contre les sorts d'attaques mineurs, ajustement automatique sur la taille, anti-humidité) sur la première page du catalogue.

Le petit garçon regarde l'heure, le repas est à 19h30, il ne lui reste que dix minutes pour se rafraîchir et rejoindre la salle à manger. Il s'asperge le visage avec de l'eau pour chasser la fatigue, puis il remet correctement sa chemise grise effilochée dans son jean troué, retenu par une corde et surplombant des tennis blancs usés.

Harry se fixe dans le miroir : ses cheveux tombent légèrement sur le visage, celui-ci est plus délicat que son véritable faciès et avec ses yeux ocres, on pourrait croire qu'il est un loup-garou. Il cacha sa cicatrice avec quelques mèches plus courtes et mit son manteau vert recousu par endroit.

La salle à manger est toute simple : un parquet et des meubles en bois foncé, vernis et de bonne facture, des murs beiges avec des tentures vertes aux trèfles dorés et les fenêtres sont des vitraux magiques ; certaines parties projettent une douce couleur miel ou du vert pétant.

''Je ne sais pas combien Gringotts paye ces femmes, mais ça doit être une petite fortune pour qu'elles aient tout ça.'' Pense le jeune garçon, bouche bée.

''Harry ? Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît. J'aimerais te présenter nos deux autres résidents. Voici Alastor Maugrey, c'est un auror désormais à la retraite, à côté de lui tu as Bathilda Tourdesac qui est une célèbre historienne. Je vous présente Samael Evans, un garçon loup-garou battu et chassé de sa famille moldue.'' Explique doucement Lyanna.

Bathilda est une vieille dame sans doute centenaire, ses cheveux sont d'une blancheur extrême coiffés en chignon, sa taille est menue (faisant 1m45) et courbée, son visage ridé comme un bouledogue et ses yeux rehaussés par un bandeau noir.

Elle se déplace avec une canne blanche et fine, vêtue d'une robe de chambre lilas sur une chemise de nuit bleue, des pieds protégés par des chaussons rose pelucheux et le cou également protégé par une écharpe violette. Elle a l'air très sympathique, mais un peu gâteuse.

Quant à Maugrey, il doit être en fin de cinquantaine car ses cheveux sont gris et longs jusqu'aux épaules, son visage ridé a des cicatrices semblant taillées au couteau : une lui barre la bouche de la lèvre de gauche jusqu'à son œil droit dans une entaille rougeâtre, il lui manque aussi une partie du nez.

Mais le plus terrifiant – ou fascinant – est l'un de ses yeux … alors que celui de gauche était ordinaire et marron, l'autre était gros et tournait péniblement dans tous les sens, il était d'un bleu terne et rattaché à l'orbite par un cercle de cuivre. Et ce n'était pas tout, il avait une jambe de bois sculptée bien visible car il n'y avait pas de chaussure à ce pied.

Il est vêtu d'une chemise à col Mao blanche sous une redingote marron, avec un pantalon noir et un bâton à la main ; sans doute a t-il du mal à marcher avec cette prothèse. Il renifle et regarde partout avec un air paranoïaque tout en grognant des mots indescriptibles.

Tout ce petit monde s'assoit, même si c'est plus difficile pour Bathilda, qui s'est faite opérer d'une méchante cataracte ayant à moitié détruit ses yeux. Puis chacun reçut ses médicaments et le repas commença par une soupe à la viande et aux légumes – pratique pour Maugrey à qui il manque visiblement des dents – et se termina par une tarte au chocolat qui remonta le moral de tout le monde.

Harry discute aimablement avec la vieille dame – qu'il aime bien – et avec Maugrey, dont les cicatrices ne l'effraient pas du tout. Il rit des blagues de Lyanna à gorge déployée et s'intéresse de plus près à la profession de Véra ; il prend même de la nourriture supplémentaire en complimentant le petit elfe qui faisait à la fois la cuisine et le service.

Mais ce que les autres convives ne savent pas, c'est qu'ils ne voient qu'une façade agréable du petit garçon : à l'intérieur il y a que du vide et des espaces creux, il n'y a pas de froideur mais plutôt des ténèbres composées de brumes amères, de colères putrides et d'humanité déchirée à grands coups de lame.

Sous prétexte de la fatigue, le petit garçon refuse l'invitation à la soirée ''jeux de société'' et Véra lui donne de la potion de Sommeil-sans-rêves et une autre contre les douleurs, elle lui conseille également de méditer avant d'aller se coucher et lui rappelle son rendez-vous avec Ragnok le lendemain.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry se met en pyjama et commence à parler avec Tom : il lui conte ses péripéties à travers Londres, son entrevue avec Ragnok, le dossier de la famille Potter. Il lui parla des contrats de mariage et lui demanda comment faire en sorte de partir gagnant en ayant les Weasley sous sa coupe.

Tom lui explique qu'il peut avoir confiance en la famille Greengrass : ils ont été neutres durant la guerre, ils habitent au Canada donc ils ne sont pas influencé par les sorciers anglais et le chef de famille est un homme honnête et rusé qui a su inculquer ces valeurs à son clan ; ils pourront sans nul doute l'aider dans cette quête.

Pour ce qui est de ses soucis de santé, il lui soutient qu'il devrait faire confiance à Véra pour le soigner et profiter de l'hospitalité de sa compagne ; il lui faut une vie stable pour l'instant, le temps que son corps et sa tête se remettent des Dursley, le temps que Harry ait les armes nécessaires pour affronter le Monde Magique, le temps qu'il puisse analyser son absence de sentiments...

Car il n'a eu aucun regret d'avoir contrôler une femme pendant 48 heures, la manière subtile avec laquelle il a masqué son absence d'émotions face aux autres, son absence de tristesse à la lecture du testament de ses parents, le fait qu'il ne se sente pas traumatiser par son viol … il y' a quelque chose qui cloche.

Il ne se sent pas vraiment concerné par la vie des autres ou des mœurs présentes dans la société, le petit garçon se sent vide émotionnellement, même si Véra, Lyanna et Bathilda attirent sa sympathie, il n'éprouve pas le besoin d'avoir des amis proches.

La conversation s'arrête là, les yeux du petit garçon commencent à papillonner et il baille depuis un moment : il prend avec plaisir les potions, puis il essaie de méditer et se met finalement sous les couvertures avec un soupir de confort ; tout son lit semble être composer de nuages moelleux et sentant la menthe.

Une douce mélodie s'élève soudain dans la chambre, dont les plaintes des murs ayant une couleur orangée très douce. Harry s'éveille avec l'impression d'avoir dormi dans une forêt sous la pluie ; il entend des oiseaux et il sent une légère humidité.

Le petit garçon ouvre les yeux et met ses lunettes, il s'étire et regarde sa jolie chambre avec un léger émerveillement : outre la mélodie et la couleur, il y a quelques moineaux qui pépient en voletant au-dessus du lit sous une sorte de pluie très fine, il n'a pas froid et n'est pas mouillé, mais il a tout de même une impression de fraîcheur.

''Stylé l'enchantement ! Ça change des réveils brutaux chez les moldus.'' Murmure le petit garçon, finissant par se lever pour s'habiller des frusques de son cousin.

Puis il se coiffe soigneusement, prépare ses affaires et enfile son manteau avant de marcher vers la salle à manger – dehors le soleil briller de mille feux, il n'y a pas de vent – en se disant qu'il aime bien l'Irlande.

''Bonjour Harry ! Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? '' Demande Véra, un grand sourire et habillée cette fois-ci d'une chemise et d'un pantalon mauve avec un veste grise en plus de sa légendaire blouse blanche.

''Bonjour à vous aussi Véra, oui j'ai dormi comme un loir. Et j'adore votre système de réveil, c'est très agréable.'' Répond Harry avec un grand sourire.

''Merci, tu pourras le dire à Lyanna : c'est elle qui a eu cette riche idée !'' Déclare la jeune femme albinos d'un ton tendre et le regard rêveur.

Sur ces mots, elle lui donne ses potions, qui ont un goût exécrable et l'elfe de la veille lui sert un petit-déjeuner typiquement anglais. Harry aide la vieille Bathilda qui, sans faire exprès, a renversé du café sur la nappe ; ces deux-là s'entendent bien à la surprise de tout le monde.

Le petit garçon aime l'Histoire de la Magie et celles des créatures peuplant le monde des sorciers, alors la vieille dame lui raconte des légendes plus ou moins vraies et en échange le petit garçon lui explique l'Histoire moldue, les deux s'écoutaient mutuellement.

C'est assez attendrissant à voir, Bathilda n'ayant plus de famille et Harry ne connaissant pas la joie d'avoir une grand-mère.

Puis c'est Maugrey qui se joint à eux, le petit garçon lui certifie avec innocence que rien n'est empoisonné et l'ancien auror fait un semblant de sourire, fier que le petit garçon ait retenu sa leçon à propos de ''Vigilance Constante''. Leur rapport est plus respectueux qu'autre chose, Harry est impressionner par les récits de l'homme mutilé et paranoïaque.

Enfin ce fut Lyanna qui arrive en dernier, cette dernière rougit quand Harry complimente son idée de réveil et s'enterre dans le cou de son aimée, ce qui fait rire tout le monde dans l'assemblée ; la gérante est parfois timide, mais elle a beaucoup de conversation une fois à l'aise.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Véra guide le dernier des Potter dans son bureau pour qu'il prenne le réseau de cheminette et Harry lui dit qu'il sera de retour à la même heure qu'hier. La médico-mage lui souhaite une bonne journée et le petit garçon franchit les flammes vertes d'un air vaguement confiant.

 **Voilà un autre chapitre de fait ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, ceux qui ont des questions et un compte peuvent m'envoyer des MP, j'y répondrais volontiers. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de notre Ryry, en attendant laissez-moi des reviews, tchao bye !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les gens, voici un autre chapitre (tes intros sont pourries ...), ta gueule la voix. Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient sauf les OC, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment donc sans transition ... v'la le chapitre !**

 **Chapitre 5 – Prendre des décisions**

''Bonjour Seigneur gobelin, que votre or coule comme le sang.'' Salue le petit brun, avec respect alors que le dit seigneur lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

''Bonjour à vous Héritier Potter, alors par quoi commençons-nous ce matin ? Voulez-vous lire les derniers dossiers, ou dois-je répondre à vos interrogations ?''

''J'ai quelques questions à vous poser et des décisions que je dois prendre d'abord. Si cela vous convient bien sûr.''

Ragnok répond par l'affirmative et l'invite à poser ses questions, Harry sort son petit carnet et commence par la question ''enfants de Charlus : qui sont t-ils ?''

''La cadette est cracmole, elle a hérité de la villa en Toscane lors de son mariage avec un Sang-mêlé italien, ils ont deux enfants sorciers de votre âge. Pour ce qui est de l'aîné, cracmol lui aussi, on ne sait qu'une chose : il a un compagnon, qui un médecin connu pour faire des recherches sur cette maladie moldue appelée Sida. Ces renseignements vous conviennent ou voulez- vous faire appel à un détective privé ?''

''Ça ira monsieur le Directeur, je suis heureux pour eux, et ravi de savoir qu'une partie de l'héritage des Potter est entre des mains honnêtes. Maintenant je veux aborder la question des Weasley, est-il possible de les mettre à la porte de la propriété du Devon ?''

''Malheureusement non. La maison des Prewett, nom de jeune fille de Molly Weasley, ayant été détruite par les mangemort à la mort de Voldemort, la famille Weasley dû trouver un foyer en vitesse. Ils avaient déjà 6 enfants, les trois derniers étaient en bas âge.''

Devant l'air ahuri de Harry, le gobelin expliqua la tumultueuse vie des Weasley : les parents Prewett et Weasley ont fait un contrat de mariage alors que leurs enfants n'étaient âgés que de 10 ans, pour que le père Prewett puisse payer une dette financière astronomique. Cette dette allait se régler sur 30 ans, car il était un joueur invétéré qui a gaspillé toute sa fortune dans les jeux et la prostitution.

La famille de Molly avait trois fois hypothéqué leur manoir, les parents cumulant deux métiers pour faire vivre leurs trois enfants. Lorsque les enfants eurent leurs BUSE, le manoir fut revendu auprès des Malfoy qui l'achetèrent pour une bouchée de pain … et le mettre en pièce pour vendre tous les meubles, œuvres d'art et autres ornements composant le foyer.

Ainsi, ils durent vivre dans un chalet minable et se contenter de peu. Si les frères et les parents faisaient de leur possible pour rembourser les dettes (travaux ingrats et économies de forcenés), la jeune Molly a tout fait pour mettre le grappin sur son fiancé très volage avec un filtre d'amour.

Les deux ''amoureux'' se marièrent après les ASPIC, Septimus Black – par générosité – racheta le manoir des Prewett pour le jeune couple et accepta de verser 500 galions par mois pour la dette de sa belle-fille ; Molly avait réussi son coup ! Elle se tenait bien, minaudant à tout va et plus tard fut enceinte de William.

Puis autre enfant arriva à peine deux ans plus tard, encore un qui suivit quatre ans après, Arthur épongeait la dette de son épouse comme il le pouvait avec son travail mal payé …

Molly s'en fichait comme une guigne, elle jouait le rôle de la mère attentive, de l'épouse adorable et droite … alors qu'en fait elle volait ses beaux-parents, trompait son mari avec deux Sang-pur qui donnaient également de l'argent et tout ça devant les sorciers nobles ; mais ce n'était que des ''rumeurs'', donc cela ne touchaient pas son mari.

Deux ans plus tard, elle fut enceinte de jumeaux dont elle ne savait pas qui était le père, mais comme son amant A était stérile et l'amant B était beaucoup plus vieux, c'était bel est bien Arthur !

La guerre faisait rage, les frères et les parents de Molly sont morts depuis la naissance des jumeaux : son héritage entra donc dans la bourse de son mari comme écrit dans le contrat nuptial … ce jour-là, les assiettes volent, tout comme les cris et les coups de Molly sur Arthur qui ne put rien faire d'autre que d'interner sa femme, sous les yeux de leurs enfants.

Ses amants l'ont également laissée, l'un s'était marié et l'autre pour les hommes, elle se prit donc une nouvelle bourse-sur-pattes qui était son psychomage, dont elle se servit pour rentrer chez elle et tomber à nouveau enceinte de son ''cher'' mari.

Ce dernier a ainsi pardonné sa tendre épouse, bien qu'il ne savait que faire de toute cette marmaille qu'il connaissait à peine à cause de son travail et de la guerre. Même s'il veillait à ce que ses enfants fassent honneur à la famille Weasley et qu'il sévissait de temps en temps, il ne voyait pas que son mariage tombe à l'eau.

Puis Albus Dumbledore prit la famille sous son aile : il veilla aux études de William, Charlie et Percy, il paya une nounou pour les autres, donna quelques galions à la famille et béni cette dernière par la Grâce de Merlin ; Molly voulant avoir une fille.

Mais un jour ce grand foyer dut fuir, car les mangemorts ont réduit leur manoir en un tas de pierres calcinées, Dumbledore les accueillirent chez lui jusqu'à ce que Voldemort et ses suivants furent anéantis … la smala rousse emménagea dans le Devon et ce fut cette année-là que naquit Ginevra Weasley.

Si on recoupe les infos, Dumbledore aurait profité du chaos ambiant et d'avoir des fidèles avec des mioches à sa disposition pour signer le contrat de mariage entre les deux nourrissons.

Tout ce petit monde vivait bien, jusqu'au jour où Molly retomba enceinte il y a de cela 4 ans, et pas de son mari – ce que ce dernier savait parfaitement – qui ne sut que faire, la question ne se posa pas car les jumelles sont mortes à la naissance, et peut-être pas de façon ''naturelles'' selon les ragots.

Aujourd'hui, le couple faisait toujours chambre à part, surtout que les parents d'Arthur sont décédés peu de temps après et que le malheureux n'a plus le titre d'Héritier à cause des échéances de son épouse. Donc fini le Magenmagot et tous les honneurs allant avec, c'est son frère Bilius qui hérita du plus gros, et son frère cadet Armand fut déclaré Régent de la famille.

Mais il y avait tout de même un rayon de soleil ! La dette dont souffrait la famille était presque épongée, même s'il restait les intérêts à payer, elle n'était plus aussi énorme qu'auparavant : il restait 50.000 galions à payer et ce n'était rien par rapport à la somme de départ.

''C'est une belle histoire Ragnok, je me doute que s'ils ne peuvent être expulsés c'est parce que ces imbéciles sont nombreux et endettés … mais tout de même, je me pose une question : est t-il possible que Dumbledore les aide avec mon argent ? demande sournoisement le petit garçon, insistant sur le ''mon''.

''En effet monsieur Potter, il est possible qu'en tant que tuteur il ait pris un peu de votre fortune, mais cela peut être également une clause du contrat de mariage.''

Ils parlent ensuite de la location de l'appartement de Chicago qui est fixée à 650 galions et 150 mornilles par années, sachant que c'était des gains uniquement sorciers mais comme Gringotts connaissait le système de conversion, l'argent peut être transféré dans une banque moldue.

Puis Harry désire rénover, agrandir, redécorer et moderniser sa petite maison en Sicile, il ne sait pas quoi en faire mais elle pourrait servir à se cacher et elle serait donc un plus. Il aborde ensuite la question de la banque de sa mère à Liverpool, Ragnok lui conseille d'attendre d'être en meilleure santé et plus âgé avant d'y aller, mais aussi d'avoir un responsable qui irait avec lui à ce moment-là.

Ensuite ils parlèrent des investissements, Harry souhaite augmenter celui de la Gazette jusqu'à 65% et d'investir dans deux entreprises moldues : un centre pharmaceutique à Londres et une société appelée ''Microsoft'', le tout à 20%, si cela est possible.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Potter, nous avons une aile réservée aux affaires des sorciers se passant dans le monde moldu. Je vais transmettre votre demande et vous signerez une autorisation à moi et à votre responsable financier Grispec, comme quoi vous validez cette affaire. Nous veillerons à ce que cette opération soit rapide et efficace ; pareillement pour la Gazette.''

''Je suis sûr que vos employés sont efficaces et savent être discrets Seigneur-gobelin. Maintenant j'aimerais tout savoir sur le cas Sirius Black : pourquoi est t-il en prison, sans procès qui plus est ? Les aurors n'ont t-ils pas menés l'enquête normalement ? Le Département de la Justice ne l'a t-il pas interrogé convenablement ?'' demande le garçonnet d'un ton calme, qui tromperait n'importe qui.

''Malheureusement non, mon jeune ami. Le responsable du département à l'époque s'appelle Bartimius Croupton, c'est un homme zélé qui a envoyé son propre fils à Azkaban, pour protéger sa réputation ; son fils étant un mangemort. Bref, il abhorre la Magie Noire et votre parrain Lord Black, venait d'une famille ''noire'' … c'était un auror brillant qui utilisait la magie grise, le combat moldu et des ''farces'' pour combattre l'ennemi.''

''Et j'imagine que Croupton ne supportait pas cela. Donc lorsque mon parrain s'est fait prendre, il s'est empressé de l'envoyer en prison dans le dos de ses collègues … il faut le sortir de là Ragnok, cet homme n'a pas trahit mes parents !''

''Je suis d'accord avec vous Héritier Potter, cela nous sera facile vu que Gringotts a des droits envers les prisonniers d'Azkaban : les informer d'un décès, exécuter et proposer des demandes financières. Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir : Sirius Black a supposément tué Peter Petitgrow, or personne ne sait que celui-ci a trahi les Potter et qu'il était un mangemort.''

''QUOI !? C'est … c'est pas possible ! Ils n'ont pas examiné le corps … ?'' souffle Harry, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, ça va poser un sérieux problème.

Le gobelin lui explique alors que le corps de Petitgrow a été réduit en cendre car le sort de Black a non seulement explosé le traître, mais a détruit la rue en tuant douze moldus au passage.

La seule chose qu'on a retrouvé était l'annulaire du sale rat, Black a perdu la tête entre ça et la mort de ses amis donc il n'a pas pu se défendre.

Mais Harry plisse ses yeux, presque noirs, quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire, le sort dont parler sont interlocuteur était le Bombarda Maxima, il exigeait une grande concentration.

Or Sirius Black ne pouvait pas être concentré ! De plus le Bombarda Maxima est un sort de Magie Noire, peu de monde le sait mais Black n'était pas le premier des clampins, il n'aurait jamais utilisé ce sort sur des moldus ou le rat, car il savait que les risques de toucher des innocents étaient très importants.

Personne n'a cru bon de mener l'enquête correctement, mais le petit garçon se doute que Croupton aurait des comptes à rendre si cela se sait, de plus il est certain qu'aucun dossier de cette affaire n'est dans les archives …

A ces pensées le petit garçon a un sourire malicieux, mais ses yeux sont froids, son maintien devient souple comme un corps de reptile et un masque qu'on pourrait qualifier de machiavélique apparaît sur son visage enfantin.

''Directeur Ragnok, j'ai une demande spéciale à vous soumettre : il faudrait fouiller les archives du Département de la Justice de façon à ''trouver'' le dossier Sirius Black, bien sûr il faudra le faire pour motif ''réouverture d'enquête'' et souligné que le dossier n'est pas complet. Cela devrait amener une série d'événements embarrassant pour Croupton.''

Le gobelin a lui aussi un sourire plus que terrifiant et déclare aimer l'idée, Harry suggère que la fouille-merde soit la nouvelle dirigeante du département – Amelia Bones – si tout ce passe selon le plan, Harry va faire une pierre deux coups : libérer Sirius (ou du moins faire-valoir son innocence), booster la carrière de la Juge Bones (qui est une amie de la famille) et rabaisser Croupton plus bas que terre.

Ragnok promet de lui écrire un courrier dans la journée, Harry lui laissa carte-blanche pour les rouages juridiques et entama le sujet ''Petit-gris'', mais pour l'instant le petit garçon désire laisser couler … ils ont suffisamment à faire en ce moment.

''Et pour Remus Lupin que faisons-nous ? Gringotts peut envoyer un corbeau le retrouver avec une convocation qui fait aussi portoloin.'' propose la créature.

''Bonne idée Seigneur-gobelin ! Évidemment j'aimerais le rencontrer à ce moment-là … à quoi dois-je m'attendre à son propos ?''

''Monsieur Lupin est un loup-garou, de ce fait il vit dans la pauvreté car personne ne veut engager une créature de la nuit. De plus, il ne peut pas vous adopter car les sorciers interdisent cela, il peut se marier mais pas avec la bénédiction de la Magie, sauf si c'est une union jugé authentique. Pour finir monsieur Lupin a toujours renié le loup en lui : il souffre donc de la lycanthropie et n'est pas assez stable mentalement.''

Harry faillit se taper la tête sur le bureau à ces mots, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Néanmoins il a une idée : une fois Remus à Gringotts, il le nommera tuteur magique et l'hébergera près de lui en Irlande ou dans la maison en Sicile. Pareil pour Black, quand il sortira de prison, surtout que selon le gobelin il sera dans un état pitoyable aussi bien physique que mental.

Les deux comparses règlent une dernière question, avant que Harry ne reparte dans le cagibi d'hier, celui de prendre contact avec les familles alliées des Potter. Et là un dilemme se pose : Harry doit-t-il rencontrer tous ce petit monde une fois guéri – ce qui prendrait un an minimum – ou bien doit-t-il attendre d'avoir 10 ans, soit juste avant la rentrée à Poudlard ?

Ragnok est d'avis d'attendre, car il ne faut pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, mais Harry veut au contraire avoir ses alliés auprès de lui le plus vite possible.

Mais le gobelin renchérit sur le fait que le petit garçon doit également apprendre l'étiquette sorcière, la politique et l'économie, ce qui lui prendrait bien au moins deux ans ; même si le garçonnet est intelligent et entouré par un ami précieux.

Puis la créature aux pieds palmés lui explique qu'il pourrait faire cela lors de sa convalescence, ce qui occupera son esprit, cela en plus du sport que Véra lui a planifié. Autant dire qu'il sera pas mal occuper avec tous ces objectifs !

Harry accepte ce compromis, reconnaissant que les arguments de Ragnok sont plus que légitimes : il ne va pas se pointer chez des Lords/Ladies sans une éducation correcte, en plus son apparence physique laisse à désirer et ne parlons pas de ses vêtements !

Aussi, il accepte ce compromis mais en se jurant tout de même de finir rapidement cette mission. Sachant que grâce à Tom, il sait un peu comment fonctionne le Monde sorcier, qu'il a déjà un point de vue sur des sujets comme les droits des créatures magiques, la politique de la valeur du Sang (qu'il trouve stupide) et l'utilisation des différentes Magies.

Il connaît aussi la vie administrative des structures magiques comme Gringotts, le Conseil de la Magie (sorte d'O.N.U chez les sorciers) et le Magenmagot ; avec l'esprit hiérarchique des Maisons sorcières qui va avec.

Une fois assis dans le petit cagibi, Harry se permet de souffler un coup avant d'ouvrir le premier dossier – le contrat de mariage Greengrass-Potter.

 _Ce contrat est proposé par James Charlus Potter en qualité de Lord Régent et approuvé par Samuel Joshua Greengrass en qualité de Lord Régent en Août 1981, d'un accord commun entre les familles._

 _Lord Potter promet d'unir (ou de marier) son fils Harry à Daphné Greengras fille de Lord Greengrass. Les deux enfants sont actuellement âgés de un an et sont en bonne santé._

 _Comme c'est un mariage hétérosexuel, il n'est pas nécessaire d'allouer la potion d'Enfantement aux promis, sauf si l'un d'eux présente un problème sexuel comme stérilité ou défaut(s) génétique(s)._

 _Il n'y aura pas de cérémonie du coucher lors du mariage, celui-ci se tiendra dans le pays natal de la future mariée et sera d'ordre privé (pas plus de 30 invités pour rappel). Cette cérémonie se fera lors des 20 ans des deux époux._

 _Voici les clauses que l'époux doit accomplir avant et pendant le mariage (qui s'arrêtera si divorce) :_

 _Premièrement, le futur marié doit soutenir la famille Greengrass sur le plan politique et économique (Lord Greegrass étant rentier)._

 _Deuxièmement, les deux futurs époux doivent entretenir un lien d'amitié et de réciprocité tout au long de leur vie pré-maritale._

 _Troisièmement, si Harry James Potter ou Daphnée Greengrass se révèlent être une créature magique ou avec des intérêts sexuels divergents (homosexualité, asexualité ou transsexualité), il est important que le contrat soit maintenu pour le bien-être de la famille Greengrass._

 _Dernièrement, de cette union naîtra un enfant – peu importe son sexe – qui héritera du titre de Lord/Lady Potter-Greengrass._

 _Il est évident que le couple aura droit à de l'aide si besoin est (potion d'Enfantement), mais il est impératif qu'au moins une naissance soit effectuée dans ce but._

 _Les deux époux doivent respecter la sexualité, les points de vue politique et philosophique, la Magie utilisée par le/la compagne(on) et la dot décidée par le père du fiancé ; soit 15.000 galions. Le contrat de mademoiselle Greengrass contient les mêmes clauses que celui de monsieur Potter._

 _Ce contrat de mariage est légitime aux yeux des familles, de Gringotts, du Service des Mariages et des Unions et du Mage-prêtre (qui a béni le futur mariage). Les deux fiancés peuvent à tout moment à partir de leur majorité changer les clauses et la quantité de ces dernières._

En bas du document, il y a deux sceaux : le premier est un cerf rouge au bois d'or avec un port altier, entouré de fleur de lys verts mimant des mains et la devise de la famille écrite en latin. À côté, il y a un lynx gris semblant en chasse, un serpent bleu dans ses crocs ensanglantés et la devise familiale écrite dans une langue que Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

En tout cas, le petit garçon trouve les demandes de Samuel Greengrass très raisonnables : il n'avait rien à y redire, ça lui convenait. Il passa à l'autre en ayant un mauvais pressentiment …

 _Ce contrat est proposé par Molly Weasley-Prewett en qualité d'ancienne Lady de sa maison et approuvé par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, tuteur magique. Contrat fait le en Octobre 1981, d'un accord commun._

 _Monsieur Dumbledore promet de marier Harry James Potter à Ginevra Molly Weasley. Les deux enfants sont âgés de un an (Potter) et de quelques mois (Weasley) et sont en bonne santé._

 _Comme c'est un mariage hétérosexuel, il n'est pas nécessaire d'allouer la potion d'Enfantement aux promis, sauf si l'un d'eux présente un problème sexuel comme stérilité ou défaut(s) génétique(s)._

 _Il n'y a de cérémonie du coucher lors du mariage, celui-ci se tiendra dans le foyer de la future-mariée et sera d'ordre public (entre 30 et 60 invités pour rappel), pour finir cette cérémonie se fera lors des 17 ans des deux époux après qu'ils soient diplômé de Poudlard._

 _Voici les clauses que l'époux doit accomplir avant et pendant le mariage (qui s'arrêtera si divorce) :_

 _Premièrement, le futur marié doit verser une rente annuelle de 7.000 galions et ce, jusqu'au mariage et le jour de la cérémonie._

 _Deuxièmement, les futurs époux doivent entretenir un lien de réciprocité tout au long de leur vie pré-maritale, ils peuvent donc sortir ensembles en toute fidélité._

 _Troisièmement, de cette union naîtra trois enfants de sexe masculin, ces derniers hériteront des titres de Lord Potter, Prewett et Weasley. Si ce sont des filles, elles n'auront aucun de ces titres._

 _Dernièrement, monsieur Potter devra soutenir la famille Weasley d'un point de vue social et économique._

 _Les deux époux doivent respecter la sexualité, les points de vue politique et philosophique, la Magie utilisée par le/la compagne(on) et la dot décidée par le tuteur du fiancé ; soit 800 galions. Le contrat de mademoiselle Weasley a deux clauses identique à celui de monsieur Potter (la numéro 2 et 3)._

 _Ce contrat de mariage est légitime aux yeux de la famille Weasley et de monsieur Dumbledore. Les deux fiancés peuvent à tout moment changer les clauses et la quantité de ces dernières._

Harry ne voit pas son sceau familial et celui de la famille Weasley ou Prewett, à la place il y a deux signatures qui indiquent clairement que le contrat n'est pas valable. De plus, c'est quoi cette rente annuelle ? Et 60 invités, la cérémonie du coucher ? Trois enfants et pas de filles, vraiment ? Pourquoi une dot aussi petite ?

Une idée germe dans son esprit, il s'empresse de la noter avec un sourire malin. Puis il réfléchit un moment et passa aux coupures de presse, histoire de relâcher la pression.

Ces dernières ne lui apprennent pas grand-chose, les gens sont des crétins finis et des divas mélodramatiques, il suffit de voir comment ils parlent de son statut d'orphelin ou bien les récits ''héroïques'' de la mort de ses parents … bien que certains passages prêtent à sourire.

Rien de crédible concernant le fait qu'il ait survécu à un Mage Noir surpuissant ! Ou bien le fait qu'il ait été introuvable ces 7 dernières années …

L'elfe arrive dans un pop, le surprenant encore, pour lui apporter un steak d'hippogriffe avec une sauce au poivre et une purée de patates douces. Lorsque Harry goûta la viande, il pousse un gémissement de plaisir … c'est tendre avec un goût musqué et poivré, pourtant dieu sait que le petit garçon n'était pas très viande.

Cette dernière est, avec les féculents et les sucreries, un met réservé à Dudleynouchet. Harry devait se contenter de la ''nourriture de lapin'' (dixit Vernon), des trucs fades comme les yaourts, le pain, la soupe et le poisson, le tout sans rien dedans et en petites quantités.

Ses petits-déjeuners étaient composés d'un mix yaourt et pelures de fruits, avec de l'eau chaude et du pain. Parfois il ne mangeait pas le soir et les week-end, il n'a jamais dégusté des goûters (sauf chez miss Figg) et les seuls moments où il mangeait normalement, était à l'école le midi.

Oubliant les Dursley et leurs malversations, il s'attaque à la tarte à la mélasse tout en notant une idée à leur sujet sur son carnet. Puis il lit un dernier papier qui répertorie le patrimoine financier des Potter, les coffres et leur contenu ainsi que les transactions longues durées effectuées. I pages ce qui entraîne un soupir de Harry.

 _La Maison Potter possède 2 grands coffres : un qui est ancestral et un de confiance. Et 2 autres, plus petits : un qui appartenait à Doréa Black qui était mariée à Charlus et le second est un compte pour l'Héritier Potter, afin de l'aider dans ses études._

 _Contenu du coffre ancestral :_ _1.000.000 Galions, 87.000 Mornilles et 5000 Noises._

 _Œuvres d'arts elfiques et sorcières estimées à 70.000 Galions._

 _Armure de chevalier en acier renforcé ayant appartenu à Hardwin de Stinchcombe,._

 _Tenue d'auror d'Abraham Potter en cuir d'hippogriffe noir, protections en plaqué argent._

 _Chevalière de Lord avec un collier de Régent._

 _Total : 1.162.000 en argent sorcier et 7.794.676 en argent moldu._

 _Contenu du coffre de confiance :_ _Versements de chacune des familles alliées : 25.000 Galions et 22.500 Mornilles._

 _Cela fait un total de 100.000 Galions et 90.000 Mornilles._

 _Total : 190.000 en argent sorcier et 763.382 en argent moldu._

 _Contenu du coffre de Doréa Black :_ _150.700.000 Galions soit 109.257.500 en argent moldu._

 _Collier de Régent._

 _Contenu du compte de l'Héritier Potter :_ _7.500 Galions soit 263.99 en argent moldu._

 _La famille Potter possède donc 152.059.500 en argent sorcier et 117.841.957 en argent moldu._

''En gros, je suis un Lord multimillionnaire. C'est … formidable, vraiment ! J'ai été élevé comme un chien par des salopards de moldus !'' grogne le petit garçon, les prunelles foncées et les dents serrées.

 _Liste des personnes ayant utilisées l'un des coffres :_

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a utilisé les comptes de l'Héritier Potter et de confiance depuis 1981, pour la gestion de l'école Poudlard, payer la famille Dursley dans un but éducatif ainsi que la famille Weasley pour les soutenir._

 _Molly Arabella Weasley-Prewett, a utilisé les comptes de l'Héritier Potter et de confiance depuis 1981, afin de vivre de façon plus confortable._

 _Dolores Jane Ombrage, a utilisé le coffre de l'Héritier Potter depuis 1985, a des fins professionnelles._

 _Transactions faites ces dernières années :_

 _Monsieur Dumbledore verse 700 Galions tous les ans (soit 5075 £) et 7000 Mornilles (soit 2985 £) tous les mois à Pétunia Dursley, depuis 1981, afin d'aider la famille du jeune Potter à élever l'enfant._

 _Monsieur Dumbledore verse 1000 Galions tous les ans à Molly Weasley, depuis 1981, afin de l'aider à mieux vivre._

 _Monsieur Dumbledore a versé 10.000 Galions à Dolores Ombrage, en 1981, afin de l'aider dans sa carrière et qu'elle aide le jeune Potter à rester dans sa famille._

 _Monsieur Dumbledore a versé 10.000 Galions à Bartimius Croupton, en 1981, afin qu'il résolve quelques problèmes juridiques concernant le parrain du jeune Potter._

 _Tout l'argent provient du coffre de Doréa Black._

Les poings du petit garçon se serrèrent, il note grossièrement quelque chose sur son carnet et prend de grandes respirations afin de se calmer. Il devait garder son calme alors qu'il savait qu'on lui a prit de l'argent … plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Lorsque Harry calcula tout le pactole qu'on lui avait prit, son souffle se coupa : rien que pour cette Ombrage et Croupton, ça fait 120.000 Galions, puis pour les Dursley … bon dieu, Dumbledore voulait vraiment le garder enfermer !

''C'était une véritable fortune …'' songe le petit garçon, Tom lui avait expliqué la conversion Galion-Livre moldue au camping. ''C'est donc comme ça qu'il a pu avoir son entreprise, la faire grandir, offrir tous ces pots-de-vin et les cadeaux de Dudley ! C'est comme ça qu'il peut avoir une voiture de marque et payer les impôts de la maison, mais aussi la location de celle de Majorque.''

Ses ''parents'' touchent la moitié d'un million pendant les six dernières années, sans compter l'héritage de Pétunia – radine comme elle est, il ne doit pas être trop amoché – et le salaire de son oncle, qui est le PDG de son entreprise … et ils lui reprochaient leur coûté trop cher !?

''Je vais les ruiner, tous comme les autres … ces Weasley, ce Croupton et cette Ombrage. Sans compter Dumbledore, tous vont payer le jour où je sortirais de Poudlard avec mes ASPIC sous le bras. Oh oui … j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais leur faire subir. Mais je dois être précautionneux et discret.'' Grogne t-il d'un air et d'un sourire sadique.

Quoique, Croupton ne va pas attendre longtemps, une fois que Remus et Sirius seront dans la danse, il fera tout pour que son parrain soit libre et dédommagé, et qu'il puisse aussi s'unir à Lupin afin de l'adopter.

Cela va faire rager la vieille bique et les autres. Il va foutre les Weasley dans une merde pas possible ! Il regarda son idée qu'il a inscrite dans son carnet avec un sourire pas rassurant du tout …

 _Faire en sorte que l'argent donné par Dumbledore devienne une dette, qui ne peut se rembourser que grâce à la dot. Calculer le montant qu'elle va atteindre, modifier le contrat._

 _''Je vais vous anéantir madame Weasley. Il sera hors de question que je vive longtemps avec votre fille. Bien sur, je paierais la cérémonie du mariage, mais ensuite je divorcerais en appuyant ce contrat bidon. Du coup, vous aurez une dette supplémentaire, qui finiras de vous enterrer.''_

Oh oui, il va récupérer l'intégralité de son argent et avec les intérêts tiens ! Juste comme ça, pour le plaisir. Une fois ces réflexions faites, il passa à la dernière page avec un sourire en coin angélique.

 _L'ensemble de ces avoirs et de ces transactions sont gérées et approuvées par le gobelin Grispec le Griffu, en tant que Gérant des coffres des familles Riches et Anciennes._

 _En effet, la famille Potter est ancienne, riche financièrement et politiquement. Mais elle n'est pas noble ou ''pure'' à 100%._

 _Ainsi, il est de la responsabilité du gobelin à veiller sur la richesse des familles dont il a été attribué, celui-ci en cas de trahison ou manquement à ses devoirs, devra payer le prix fort. Parmi les devoirs du gobelin Gérant : fidélité aux familles qu'il suit, à Gringotts son foyer, respect du client, protéger les intérêts de ce dernier et garder son honneur._

 _Il est interdit à un gobelin Gérant de salir la réputation du client ou de la banque, de trahir une des familles dont il est responsable ou d'effectué des contrats divers et variés dans le dos du Directeur._

Voila qui est intéressant ! Il faudra demander à Ragnok si ce Grispec était susceptible de le trahir ou de mentir par omission, ou encore s'il est facilement manipulable. Mais ça y est, il avait enfin finit de tout lire et il a commencé à poser ses pions sur l'échiquier, à prendre des décisions.

Il sort son journal afin de résumer la situation à Tom. Son ami d'encre le félicite de ses initiatives et ''rougit'' lorsque Harry le remercie de l'avoir aidé jusqu'à présent. Puis le petit garçon lui demande si son idée à propos d'endetter ces voleurs est bonne ou pas, pour ce qui est des Dursley, il avait envie d'une vengeance particulièrement salée.

Tom lui dit qu'il devrait faire plus mal : racheter des parts de son entreprise sous deux pseudonymes, afin que dans quelques années, il puisse s'emparer de la Grunnings et utiliser le gagne-pain de Vernon Dursley contre lui, de façon à le ruiner et à l'endetter ; surtout que le cachalot lui devait déjà énormément, sans compter les dommages physiques qu'il pourrait faire valoir devant Amélia Bones.

''Décidément Tom, tu es aussi retors que moi. Sinon plus … ton idée est très bonne, je crois que Ragnok va se régaler à comploter sur tous ça.'' murmure le petit garçon, désormais calme.

Il se lève en s'étirant comme un chat, veillant à détendre tous ses muscles crispés, puis il craque quelques os, histoire de finir le travail et s'approche de la fenêtre de son cagibi, son pas lent et ses yeux subitement aveuglés par l'Astre-roi.

La vue donnait sur le Quartier des Hôtes, de ce que Harry voyait, ça avait l'air sympa : les architectures sont de l'époque victorienne, avec des briques grises et des moulures crèmes près des fenêtres et au-dessus des portes.

En fait, cela ressemble à une rue classique du XIXe siècle : les bâtiments, les kiosques à journaux, les restaurants et les gens … tout semble venir du passé. C'est chic, sans être ostentatoire et Harry trouve cet endroit plutôt cool.

À l'heure du thé, Thêta vient le chercher pour l'amener dans le bureau de Ragnok, puis il quitte la pièce après avoir servi un thé glacé avec quelques gâteaux secs.

Pendant qu'ils dégustent les mets, Harry fit part de son plan ''Dettes pour tous'' et eut le plaisir de voir le gobelin sourire – du moins, c'est à ça que ressembler la grimace –, puis le petit garçon lui parle de Grispec et de la modification du contrat de mariage avec Molly Weasley.

Le Directeur garde une copie du contrat original, puis Harry modifie quelques petites choses – il mit également le blason de la famille Potter et son interlocuteur apposa la signature afin de rendre cela encore plus crédible.

Pour ce qui est de Grispec, le chef de la tribu gobeline anglaise confia ses doutes sur la fidélité de son employé : c'était un ancien guerrier pas toujours fiable, un père de famille assez froid et un responsable un peu trop zélé pour être honnête ; s'il a bel et bien trahi Harry, alors Pattes-de-poule le saura très vite et se montrera sévère.

Pour la suite des événements, les deux comparses prévoient d'envoyer Amélia Bones espionner et semer les graines de la liberté pour Sirius Black, ensuite il fallait s'occuper de son argent pour ses investissements et bien évidemment, retrouver Remus Lupin – le tout dans cet ordre.

Mais ça c'est l'apanage de Ragnok, qui dispose de son réseau de ''petits moineaux'', quant à Harry il doit se soigner et commencer son éducation sorcière. Là dessus, le petit garçon répond qu'il sait lire, écrire, compter, se situer dans l'espace et le temps, puis grâce à Tom il connaît les fondements du Monde Magique.

La créature le félicite de ce fait, mais lui rétorque qu'outre les fondamentaux, l'Héritier d'une famille sorcière digne de ce nom doit connaître l'étiquette sorcière au complet, savoir parler deux autres langues et comprendre les 3 grands milieux politiques (Magenmagot, Conseil de la Magie et le Bal des Familles).

À ces mots, il tend trois livres assez épais avec une reliure mordorée et des gravures mauves, attachés ensembles par un cordon de cuir. Harry comprend que ce sont des tomes, car il y a une numérotation en chiffre romain pour les distinguer, le premier concerne le comportement hygiénique, oral et gestuel adapter à toutes les situations.

Le second est divisé en deux parties, il explique les échelons politiques dans le Magenmagot et leurs représentations au Conseil de la Magie dans une première partie, la deuxième est une petite histoire sur le Bal des Familles – un événement réservé aux familles sorcières riche/noble/ancienne et fidèle au credo de leur famille.

Rares sont les Sang-mêlé autoriser à venir (les conjoint(e)s et les enfants) et il est formellement interdits aux Traîtres à leur sang et aux Nés-moldus. Il y' en a deux dans l'année, une fois au solstice d'hiver le 31 décembre, et une autre fois au solstice d'été le 21 juin.

Il faut montrer patte-blanche lors de l'événement : être bien apprêté, avoir un comportement responsable, des propos convenables, ne pas froisser les dames de quelques façons que ce soit et garder la tête froide – littéralement.

Le dernier ouvrage quant à lui, n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un recueil de principes de bienséances diverses, variées et contraignantes, dont les usages convenaient aussi bien la vie courante qu'à un rassemblement politique ou social chez les sorciers.

''Eh ben … heureusement que mon ami Thomas peut m'aider ! Pour ce qui est des langues, quelles sont celles les plus parlées dans le Monde Sorcier ? Dans celui des moldus c'est l'anglais et le chinois.'' Explique Harry, touchant les livres d'un air fatigué.

''Le français et le bulgare, mais certains humains parlent le gobelbabil pour le travail. Pour apprendre de façon rapide et efficace, il existe une potion appeler ''Multilingue'', qui vous apprend la langue lorsque vous lisez un livre d'apprentissage. Pareillement pour l'écriture.''

''C'est intéressant ! Pourriez-vous me les prêter s'il vous plaît ? Y compris celui pour apprendre le gobelbabil : j'aimerais apprendre votre noble langue, Directeur.''

''Bien sur, Héritier Potter, cela me ferait plaisir. Mais avant d'apprendre les langues, lisez les livres que je viens de vous donnez et apprenez tous ce qui y est écrit, puis il faut que vous vous soigniez. Ensuite, vous apprendrez les langues et une fois votre tuteur libre … vous pourrez mettre tous ceci en pratique.''

''Vous avez raison, de plus il faut que la première partie du plan se mette en place. Je ne sais pas si Véra vous a prévenus, mais dans une semaine j'aurais une opération pour soigner mes poumons. Je pense qu'après ma convalescence, votre réseau aura bien avancer.''

''Oui je suis au courant, ne vous inquiétez de rien ce jour-là : les potions et le savoir-faire des médicomages feront bien leur travail. Après je sais qu'il faudra intervenir sur vos yeux, là encore ne vous inquiétez pas de l'opération. Prenez bien vos potions et faite les exercices physiques prescrits.'' Rassure le gobelin, d'un ton aimable.

Avant de finir l'entretien, Harry donne le catalogue à Ragnok afin d'avoir ses nouveaux vêtements, puis il range ses nouveaux livres et les deux comparses font ensuite un débriefing de la situation – notant sur un tableau noir, ce qu'ils ont fait et ce qu'ils ont à faire.

D'abord, ils ont fait en sorte que Harry soit au courant de ses origines, de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Ensuite, le petit garçon reçoit les soins appropriés dans une structure isolée. Puis, ils font en sorte que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin élèvent Harry en toute légalité …

Le tout en démontrant que Bartimius Croupton était un vendu, tous comme cette Dolores Ombrage, qui a fait en sorte qu'il reste chez les Dursley ; les deux personnes ont été payées par Dumbledore. Celui-ci paie les Dursley pour qu'ils ''élèvent'' Harry (sans doute comme une arme) et peut-être les a t-il contraint par la Magie !

Ensuite, il y a les Weasley qui, aidés du vieil homme, ont établi un contrat de mariage bidon et lui volent de l'argent. Inutile de mentionner le fait que Harry va endetter tous ceux qui lui ont dérobé de l'oseille, tout en augmentant sa fortune par le biais de ses investissements.

Pour finir, ils récapitulent tous les alliés du petit garçon, y compris Véra et sa compagne, mais aussi Bathilda (dans une certaine mesure, elle n'aime pas Dumbledore), Ragnok et peut-être Maugrey Fol-oeil.

Une fois que cela fut finit, les deux comparses se séparent de façon amicale et Harry prend la cheminée en étant plus confiant que la veille et ce matin. Tandis que Ragnok s'installe à son bureau pour écrire les missives et les envoyer aux personnes qu'il faut, un rictus de contentement aux lèvres ; ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait des mauvais coups à des imbéciles.

 **Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je l'ai fait avec amour et abnégation, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ... plein de reviews ! Comme vous l'avez vu, Harry a prit les rennes de sa vie.**

 **Je sais que vous trouvez notre héros trop mature, mais il faut comprendre qu'il n'a jamais été un enfant, donc il me parait normal (Mouais ...) qu'il cherche à devenir adulte afin d'être aussi fort que le reste du monde.**

 **Je vous donc à la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre, à bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous, pardonnez mon retard d'une semaine, j'ai la tête en l'air parfois je vous dis pas, bref rien ne m'appartient comme d'hab' - sauf les OC et les clins d'œil à d'autres trucs - je vous laisse donc en compagnie de notre Ryry d'amour (et d'eau fraîche !), tais-toi la voix intérieure.**

Chapitre 6 – De nouveaux poumons

Ses bras fins brassent de façon brouillonne, ses yeux à demi-fermés voient flou, ses joues sont emplies d'air et son corps est raidi par l'effort ; pourtant son esprit est calme malgré ses efforts paraissant vains et le monde silencieux autour de lui.

Sa carcasse, moins décharnée qu'il y a quelques semaines, mais toujours famélique, se meut de façon souple mais également hésitante. Il n'a pas encore totalement l'habitude d'être dans cet environnement dangereux, mais on peut sentir son désir de mettre fin à cette peur et d'arriver à ses fins.

Le petit corps est coincé entre un sol en béton et un ciel à l'apparence imprécise, il se mouvait faiblement même, il y avait des reflets dorés parmi les remous transparents.

Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, demandant de l'air, le prisonnier remonte donc vers les flots avec un soubresaut délicat et une longue expiration. Sa coiffe noire se plaque contre son visage frustré, mais le regard indéniablement soulagé d'être sorti de cette prison aqueuse, son cœur se remettant à battre de façon normale.

L'air circule à présent dans ses poumons nouvellement guéris, désormais aussi propres que le jour de sa naissance : il peut sentir la différence de façon nette et flagrante.

''1 minute et 45 secondes, c'est mieux que la dernière fois. Entre ça, les 20 minutes sur le tapis en marche rapide et la trentaine de jumping-jack que tu peux faire deux fois, je trouve que tu t'es vachement amélioré.'' déclare joyeusement la spectatrice, médicomage de profession.

''Vu comme ça … en même temps, je m'entraîne 4 jours semaine pendant deux heures, depuis que je suis sorti du lit, heureusement que je m'améliore !'' rétorque la petite silhouette, un rire essoufflé dans la voix.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je peux t'assurer que tes progrès sont fantastiques, ça fait deux mois que tu as été opéré et regarde ! Tu nage sous l'eau pendant presque deux minutes, le double en nage rapide à la surface, ensuite il y a les 20 minutes sur le tapis et les jumping-jack que tu fais presque sans problèmes.''

''Certes, mais je m'en sors mieux au taï-chi et au judo ; sans compter les ballades que je fais avec Bathilda ! Je suis essoufflé de temps en temps, et je ne te parle pas des petites douleurs que j'ai parfois.''

''C'est normal, ça faisait 6 ans que tes poumons ont été maltraités à cause de ta famille, laisse leur le temps de respirer normalement. Bon, on se rejoint au repas ?'' rassure la femme aux cheveux blancs.

Harry acquiesce, met son peignoir avec capuche et chaussons, puis rentre rapidement dans sa chambre ; on est à la fin d'Octobre et les températures commencent baisser sérieusement. Une fois arrivé à destination, il saute dans la douche afin de se réchauffer rapidement et soupire de bien-être face à l'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps frêle.

Sa toilette terminée, il enfile une chemise noire sous un pull vert avec un jean et des chaussures noires également, en pensant avec satisfaction qu'il a enfin des vêtements bien à lui et finit par se coiffer en sifflotant le générique de Doctor Who.

Après avoir pris ses compléments alimentaires, il s'assoit à son bureau afin de commencer à lire l'un des ouvrages prêtés par Ragnok, le journal de Tom à côté de lui, pour répondre à ses questions. C'était le bouquin concernant l'hygiène de vie des Héritiers de grandes familles. La veille, il a fini l'ouvrage présentant les trois grands rassemblements sorciers.

Ce fut très intéressant, Harry avait littéralement siphonné le livre au-moins deux fois, il espère que celui-ci se révélera aussi formateur que le premier, ou du moins pas trop soporifique … à l'heure du dîner sa constatation est qu'il est bon mais sans plus : des évidences y sont écrites, mais elles sont bien expliquées, donc ce n'était pas lourd à lire.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle à manger, il enlève son trench-coat et s'assoit – comme à son habitude – entre Bathilda et Lyanna, souriant comme d'habitude aux différentes imprécations de ses interlocuteurs, tout en dégustant un repas typiquement italien.

Il accepte la soirée ''film'' qui se tiendra à 21 heures avec grand plaisir, il s'était surpris à aimer la compagnie des autres, du moment qu'elle est modérée et pas envahissante ; il déteste aller au parc de jeux ou dans certains endroits publics.

Les bruits que font les enfants petits ou non, certains adultes et les jeunes adolescents prépubères … brrrr, rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons d'horreur et de dégoût. Le film du soir fut ''Psychose'', le film préféré du petit brun qui trouve qu'Anthony Perkins, en plus d'être bon acteur, a du charisme à revendre.

Et la scène de la douche lui file des frissons à chaque fois, la première fois qu'il a vue ce petit chef-d'œuvre c'est lors d'une après-midi chez Mrs Figg, il en a aimé dès les premières notes jusqu'à la révélation finale.

Selon Lyanna, qui connaît très bien le monde moldu, il existe un second film qui est sorti en 1982 et un troisième en 1985 … Harry demande bien sur s'il était possible de les regarder, il en fut ravi lorsque la réponse de la cracmole fut positive.

Avant de se coucher, il respire les herbes médicinales que Véra lui a conseillée de humer dans un masque, afin de soigner naturellement ses bronches, abîmées à cause des produits chimiques qu'il a utilisés pour ses tâches et la poussière de son ancienne chambre.

En effet, les examens préopératoires ont montré que les pauvres organes sont dans un piteux état : quelques lésions par-ci par-là, des bronches encrassées, la plèvre pleine de pus et une capacité respiratoire à ras les pâquerettes.

Donc Véra, aidé d'un assistant et des outils appropriés, a régénéré les organes et a redonné du souffle à son jeune patient, qui a bien supporté l'opération et s'en remet à un rythme rapide.

Quand Harry s'est réveillé, il avait un tube dans la gorge lui faisant passer de l'air, un épais bandage sur le poitrail, une perfusion dans le bras et la sensation de peser 10 tonnes. Véra a décidé de le réveiller deux semaines après l'intervention, histoire d'être sure que le petit garçon était hors de danger.

Le dernier des Potter passe les deux semaines suivantes alité, alternant repos et lecture, se laissant faire la toilette le rouge aux joues, mangeant que de la soupe et regardant sa cicatrice sur le thorax s'effaçant lentement avec une fascination morbide.

La prescription médicale fut la suivante : exercices physiques travaillant l'endurance et la respiration, inhalation de plantes médicinales quotidienne pendant un quart d'heure pour purifier les bronches et du baume apaisant la douleur thoracique jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse complètement.

Pendant qu'il remplit ses poumons d'air parfumé, il raconte sa journée à Tom et ce dernier lui pose des questions sur différentes notions du Monde Magique, sur n'importe quels sujets ; le but est bien sur de récapituler les acquis ou d'approfondir les notions qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore.

Une fois le soin terminé, il met rapidement son baume et son pyjama, avant de se coucher dans le lit et de s'endormir comme une pierre.

La différence est là, il la sent dès son réveil : moins à bout de souffle au réveil et un meilleur sommeil.

Il enfile un jogging, car après le petit-déjeuner il va à la salle de sport durant toute la matinée, le petit garçon travaille son souffle et sa souplesse, mais aussi la gestion de son stress grâce au tai-chi et sa force de frappe grâce au taek wondo, le tout sous la surveillance de Véra.

Puis après le déjeuner, il explore la campagne irlandaise accompagné de Bathilda : il l'aide à marcher et lui décrit tous ce qu'il les entoure, ensuite il fait de la natation et étudie jusqu'au dîner. Le petit garçon ne vient qu'aux soirées cinéma, autrement il se réfugie dans sa chambre où il travaille encore un peu, avant de se coucher.

Actuellement, il tient le bras de la vieille historienne tout en descendant jusqu'à une des plages jouxtant l'établissement de Lyanna, l'endroit est magnifique c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Le sable est beige, fin avec quelques galets aux reflets argentés près de l'eau, cette dernière est encore bleue pour la saison, les falaises imposantes ont une coiffe verte au sommet et le ciel automnal portait un voile gris avec des nuages blanc ; le rendu général était splendide malgré le vent frais faisant frissonner les deux promeneurs.

Harry décrit doucement pour Bathilda leur environnement, le mouvement des vagues et des mouettes, les formes des falaises, les petites dunes de sable et l'air marin.

Ils s'assoient sur un des rochers surplombant la plage, Harry regarde l'horizon avec délice et Bathilda – ayant des lunettes de soleil très opaques – respire l'air salé avec un nez inquisiteur. Une heure plus tard, ils sont de retour et la vieille dame peut se retirer dans ses appartements pour se reposer un peu ; ses jambes ne sont plus toute jeunes.

Le soir, après un repas italien assez copieux, un corbeau attend dans la chambre de Harry avec une lettre dans son bec. Cette dernière provient de Gringotts, c'est un compte-rendu mensuel de leur petit plan, ainsi que des salutations polies concernant la santé et l'humeur.

Dans cette missive, des bonnes nouvelles y sont inscrites : tout d'abord, Amélia Bones avance prodigieusement bien dans la quête ''Libération de Sirius Black''. Comme prévu aucun dossier sur son affaire ne se trouve dans les archives du Département, cela se résume en fait à quelques racontars.

Cela prouve bel et bien que Croupton a truqué le jugement – si on peut appeler ça un jugement – dans le but d'aider Dumbledore, sans aucun doute, mais à quelle fin ? Telle est la question que se pose Harry.

Cette chère madame Bones, talentueuse et pleine d'initiatives, s'est également renseignée au Service de l'enfance, en ce temps-là Dolorès Ombrage était au commande. En fouinant discrètement, la directrice a découvert que le ''crapaud rose'' (dixit cette dernière) et Croupton étaient très proches au début des années 1980 ; la rumeur dit qu'ils étaient amants.

En bref, madame Ombrage a rejeté toutes les demandes d'adoption de Harry sous des prétextes fallacieux, ces dernières ont été faites par Remus Lupin, les Bones eux-mêmes, les Malfoy (étonnant oui), les Greengrass, les Londubat et Minerva McGonagall ; tout ceux qui auraient pu l'élever comme un enfant sorcier.

À partir de là, il est très facile pour l'Héritier Potter d'établir une vue d'ensemble : Dumbledore a tout fait pour qu'il soit ''élever'' par les Dursley – il les a même gracieusement payés! – mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il y reste sans obstacles pour son plan : Ombrage veillait à ce que le petit garçon soit à l'écart du Monde Magique au niveau parental.

Pour ce qui est de Croupton, il gérait le milieu juridique, donc il avait toutes les cartes en main pour éloigner Sirius Black, parrain du bambin sur le plan légal. Et il y a bien sûr ces sangsues de Weasley, qui lui volent de l'argent dans un but évident de l'appauvrir économiquement, mais aussi socialement, vu que ce sont des Traîtres à leur sang.

Mais quel est le motif de tout cela ?! Sous la frustration de cette question qui revient sans cesse, le petit garçon s'ébouriffe les cheveux en soufflant de concentration, le regard perçant et la lèvre mordillée par les dents.

Ce qui est évident, c'est que Dumbledore veut le maintenir à l'écart de son Monde, en l'affaiblissant de toutes les façons possibles, pour que le moment venu le petit garçon le voie comme un héros et soit à sa botte … mais oui c'est ça ! C'était tellement évident que personne n'aurait pu y penser !

Dumbledore – selon les dires de beaucoup de monde – est un fin manipulateur, prêt à tout pour le pouvoir (ne siège t-il pas au Magenmagot et à la confédération des Sorciers et des Mages ? Il a un Ordre de Merlin en plus !), de plus, il y a cette prophétie … c'est logique quand y pense.

Ce vieux fou veut s'attribuer les mérites de Harry – si on peut dire ça comme ça – mais pour quelle raison à la fin ?! Sans doute, le pouvoir et la gloire, mais même là ça coince un brin : le vieux salaud a un âge plus que canonique, certes les sorciers peuvent être centenaire mais Dumbledore avoisine les 106 ans, pourquoi … ?

Fatigué de ces questions, le petit brun passe à la nouvelle suivante qui concerne simplement ses finances moldues : Ragnok a envoyé un représentant de Gringotts à Liverpool et le notaire moldu, un homme affable et compétent, a promis d'écrire un récapitulatif des avoirs de Lily Evans-Potter et de renvoyer le courrier à son fils.

Pour ce qui est du côté sorcier, le piège s'est enfin refermé sur ces bâtards de voleurs, quel plaisir de savoir que leur gloire monétaire va devenir un merdier total d'ici quelques années ! Ces investissements sont à jour également, ce qui est parfait.

Et la dernière nouvelle concerne la recherche de Remus Lupin. Apparemment ce dernier réside dans la petite propriété de Sicile : il vit en tant que pêcheur, près d'une meute où il apprend à maîtriser son loup, il se nourrit faiblement et passe son temps libre à boire et pleurer son compagnon et ses amis.

Le jeune loup a rénové sommairement les surfaces de la maison, acheté quelques meubles et de la literie, il s'habille de vieux vêtements et prend sa nourriture à la Soupe populaire, son métier est relativement bien payé et il s'est fait quelques amis dans la meute et au bar qu'il fréquente.

''Une triste existence'' pense la petit brun ''mais je peux difficilement lui en vouloir, il suffit de voir Tom après la perte de son âme-sœur … ce Lupin pourrait être mieux loti, mais il a l'air d'être en auto-flagellation totale.''

Harry décide de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant, sa vie n'est pas en danger et de plus, le jeune homme accepte petit à petit sa bête poilue et adorant la lune. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux se concentrer sur Sirius Black, sa guérison et son éducation.

L'Héritier Potter renvoie une réponse brève comportant des remerciements et sa décision à propos de Lupin. Ensuite, il parle un peu à Tom et fait ses inhalations en entament le livre sur les bonnes manières, ce dernier est comme prévu aussi ennuyeux qu'un épisode de Derrick.

Puis, il met son pyjama en baillant, il a un pic de douleur au thorax qui le laisse pantelant ; il est à genoux, se tenant à la table avec difficulté, le souffle haletant et une légère sueur perlant sur son front. Il se hâte de boire une petite fiole de potion anti-douleur et de mettre son baume, ensuite il inspire et expire doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Véra lui a expliqué que cette douleur est parfaitement normale, du moment qu'elle ne dure pas plus de 20 secondes et qu'il ne tousse pas du pus allant du jaune pâle au rouge clair. La douleur disparaîtra totalement dans à peu près une semaine. Et quand elle survient le jeune patient doit prendre l'anti-douleur combiné au baume et respirer calmement.

La cicatrice à l'endroit incriminé est d'un beau rose-clair, avec des petits points de suture gris, elle est propre et la trajectoire physique du scalpel est nette. Elle ne dérange aucunement le jeune patient, tout comme sa cicatrice sur le front, il en tire une espèce de fierté qui pousse à dire qu'il est bel et bien le ''Survivant''.

 **Encore un chapitre de finis, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous allez me laisser pleins de reviews intéressantes à lire ! (Parce qu'elle adore lire des petits mots) Et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, pour de bon cette fois !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, voilà un autre chapitre ! Comme d'hab, je possède absolument rien, sauf mes OC et les clins d'œil qui parsèment mon récit. Alors sans plus de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7 – Un regard neuf**

Harry trépigne d'impatience. Aujourd'hui est le jour où Véra va enfin guérir ses yeux, le débarrassant enfin de ces immondes ronds de bouteille qui sert de lunettes. Néanmoins le petit garçon, allongé sur le fauteuil, s'efforce de rester immobile car la médicomage prépare les fioles appropriées avec grand soin, ainsi que les outils médicaux.

Quatre compresses, un produit stérilisant pour désinfecter le contour des yeux, du sérum physiologique pour préparer l'œil avant l'intervention et un compte-gouttes.

''Bon, tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit à propos du déroulement de l'intervention ?'' demande doucement la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

''Oui, vous allez me désinfecter le contour de chaque œil et y mettre le sérum, ensuite vous mettrez 10 gouttes dans chaque œil et je vais devoir porter des lunettes opaques pendant 24 heures. En attendant, il ne faut pas fatiguer mes yeux en lisant ou les abîmer en regardant une lumière trop vive.'' récapitule le jeune patient.

''Exactement, évite de bouger la tête ou cligner de l'œil : la potion picote, 3 sur 10 au moins sur l'échelle de la douleur, si tu te regarde dans un miroir, tu remarqueras que tes yeux sont voilés de gris, ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal.'' explique l'albinos, les mains gantées et le chariot de soin à porté de main.

Ainsi, le petit garçon se mue en statue de pierre, au début, ce ne fut pas difficile … par contre quand Véra laisse tomber la première goutte dans l'œil droit de son patient, celui-ci force un peu plus ses muscles à se ''coller'' sur le fauteuil.

Au début cela fut supportable, mais très vite Harry n'eut envie que d'une chose : s'enfuir en courant et immerger son œil sous l'eau fraîche. Le produit le brûle sur la rétine et picote partout ailleurs, il peut presque sentir la potion pénétrer dans son globe oculaire et provoquer une tempête dans ce dernier.

Mais cette dernière est, paradoxalement, froide et insidieuse, alors que la surface semble brûler sous un soleil de plomb qui recouvre toute la chaire ophtalmique … deux sensations contraires qui se complètent à la perfection, limite, il trouverait ça fascinant s'il n'avait pas plutôt envie de s'arracher les yeux.

La jeune femme éponge le produit en trop autour de son œil et prépare la seconde prunelle, puis ce fut à nouveau des picotements qui deviennent à la limite du supportable. Lorsque c'est enfin terminé, Véra lui met ses lunettes – dont les verres sont désormais noirs et sans correction – puis elle lui donne une potion calmante que Harry s'empresse d'avaler.

''Voilà une bonne chose de faite : rappelle-toi de ne te pas frotter tes yeux, ni mettre de l'eau même fraîche, de ne pas enlever tes lunettes s'il y a de la lumière et on se voit demain à la même heure pour faire quelques tests. Tu va avoir des yeux neufs Harry !'' déclare l'albinos avec le sourire.

''Merci beaucoup Véra, il me tarde d'avoir des yeux tout neufs ! À ce soir au repas.''

Sur ces mots, le petit garçon s'en va avec le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de savoir qu'il pourra bientôt voir normalement ce qui l'entoure. Il pourra travailler et regarder la télé sans avoir à plisser les yeux jusqu'à avoir mal à la tête.

Mais pour l'instant, il décide d'aller à la salle de jeux, vu qu'il ne peut pas lire, il regardera la télé, à cette heure-ci il y a des émissions scientifiques ou de divertissement, bien sur, il est bien plus intéressé par les premières que par les secondes.

Grâce à ces dernières il apprend des notions de mathématiques, de biologie, de chimie et de physique, il sait bien qu'il ne reviendra pas souvent dans le Monde Moldu et que le Monde Sorcier n'est pas porter sur ces sujets.

Mais cela intéresse vivement le dernier des Potter, durant une après-midi il fut sur le canapé dans une petite couverture, dégustant des cookies et du thé, tandis que la neige de Décembre tombe de façon anarchique et qu'un feu de cheminée réchauffe la pièce. Ainsi il apprend davantage sur cette maladie appelée ''Sida'', les récentes découvertes médicales et les MST …

En fait c'est une après-midi réservée à la médecine, avec l'option ''prévention'', mais le petit garçon a tout de même apprécié l'émission, même s'il se sent somnolent car ça fait plusieurs nuits qu'il se couche tard.

En effet, il a fini de lire les trois livres prêtés par Ragnok, ce dernier a tenu sa promesse et lui a donné des ouvrages permettant de parler le français, le bulgare et le gobelbabil. Il s'est bien sur servit de la potion ''Multilingue'' et au bout de trois semaines, il a fini de les assimilées.

L'effet de la mixture est assez étrange : quand il lit une phrase – en bulgare par exemple – celle-ci s'imprègne dans son cerveau lorsqu'il la répète. Si de ce point de vue ça a l'air facile, savoir prononcer la phrase correctement et en comprendre le sens est un vrai défi !

Combien de fois le petit garçon a mélangé du gobelbabil avec du français ? Ou avec du bulgare ? Combien de fois a t-il confondu des mots qui se ressemblent de prés ou de loin ? Combien de crises de nerf a t-il fait avant de s'y remettre après une séance de sport ?

Trop, il ne les a plus comptés au bout de trois jours de labeur, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle vu qu'il pouvait comprendre les rares chaînes télévisées étrangères et les quelques livres de la demeure qui ne sont pas en anglais.

Stoppant ses pensées nostalgiques, il se lève en s'étirant et après avoir arranger ses vêtements, il se dirige vers la salle à manger en baillant. Il admire sans vergogne les décorations de Noël – qu'il a aidé à installer – en se disant que demain ses yeux pourront mieux les voir.

Et oui, nous sommes le 20 Décembre et Harry a hâte de recevoir quelques cadeaux de la part des autres résidents, lui-même a acheté des présents lors d'une sortie organisée par Lyanna : une canne en bois d'orme foncé et sculptée pour Maugrey, un livre d'Agatha Christie pour Bathilda et deux colliers assortis pour le couple.

Des cadeaux certes simples, mais pas chers et qui feront, sans nul doute, plaisir à leurs futurs bénéficiaires ; Maugrey a beaucoup de mal à remarcher malgré sa rééducation, Bathilda adore les romans policiers et ses hôtes méritent amplement que leur amour soit reconnu – même d'un petit garçon.

Bon il fallait les emballer, mais demain il s'en occupera de façon efficace, ce soir il va un peu parler à Tom mais il ne s'attardera pas … sinon Véra lui faire une énième remontrance sur l'importance du sommeil et le fait de se ménager, non merci ! Il n'aime pas les sermons, même si justifiés, il préfère les critiques constructives et les questions pertinentes.

 _Oui, je sais chers lecteurs, Harry est très (trop ?) mature pour son âge, mais lui-même n'a pas conscience de cette maturité froide et incisive, de ce côté sombre qui côtoie un masque plus neutre, existe bel et bien (même si personne n'en a la preuve), ce qu'il a perdu brutalement comme les sentiments, la joie enfantine, la peur ... il les a tout simplement remplacés._

Elles sont remplacées par une colère discrète, une intelligence aiguisée, une envie démesurée de briser ses chaînes (sans doute sa seule ambition), masquer par un semblant de compassion ou d'indifférence ; teinté d'un sourire, d'une voix légère et d'un regard lumineux.

''J'en suis réduit à _ça_ … à une entité vengeresse avide de sang, Dursley vous allez payez. Je le jure sur la tombe de mes parents ! J'embrasserais cette inclinaison obscure si je désire une vengeance appropriée.'' pense le petit garçon, les yeux noirs et un sourire morbide sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, ses prunelles eurent de nouveau la chaude couleur de l'ocre et son sourire timide est revenu, son aura est plus saine également …

Le repas se passe comme d'habitude, Bathilda raconte des histoires tragi-comiques, Maugrey parle de sa carrière d'auror, Lyanna de l'Irlande et Véra de sa carrière, comme d'habitude. Il participe de façon suffisante, répond aux questions sur sa vie d'avant et rassure quant à son futur ; il est en train de chercher un tuteur ou une tutrice.

Pour la soirée, le petit couple a décidé de sortir entre amoureuses en ville, Bathilda va lire l'un des romans policiers présents dans la petite bibliothèque de la salle de jeux, Maugrey va se retirer dans ses quartiers et Harry va regarder la télévision ; le mercredi soir il y a ''Doctor Who'' et c'est une soirée sacrée pour le petit brun qui ne manquait jamais ce rendez-vous, accompagné de Jelly Babies.

 _(nda : sortes de bonbons colorés genre dragibus, à la mode durant cette période_ ).

À chaque fois il y a deux épisodes, entrecoupés de 5 minutes de pub, qui durent chacun presque une heure. Lorsque que le générique du dernier épisode se fait entendre, il se lève d'un air joyeux – cette série le met toujours en forme – et il voit que Bathilda s'est endormie avec le livre dans ses mains.

Le petit garçon éteint la télévision, range le livre après avoir marqué la page, puis il plie la couverture où la vieille dame s'est enfouie et réveille doucement cette dernière.

''Tiens je me suis endormie moi … ? Je me fais vieille dis donc, alors Harry tu as passé une bonne soirée ?'' demande doucement l'historienne.

''Elle a été excellente Bathilda, et vous avec ce livre ? J'ai marqué la page pour pas que vous vous perdiez, je vous escorte jusqu'à votre chambre si vous voulez.''

''Oh merci Harry, tu es bien galant ! Oui j'aime beaucoup Agatha Christie, elle a toujours été une femme remarquable par son intelligence et sa beauté de corps et d'âme.'' répond la centenaire, prenant le bras du petit garçon.

''Vous avez connu Agatha Christie ? Mais c'est une Née-moldue …''

''En fait, c'était une cracmolle, elle a épousé un Sang-mêlé dans les années 40. Mais celui-ci l'a quittée pour une femme plus jeune et surtout, de bonne famille sorcière. Bref je l'ai connue en 1935, lors d'un apéritif-dînatoire, c'était les années folles …'' raconte la vieille dame.

Ainsi, sur tout le long du chemin, Harry écoute avec plaisir la rencontre et l'amitié avec l'écrivaine – morte il y a 11 ans.

Et le petit garçon apprend également des choses dont il se serait bien passé, comme le fait que la défunte et son mari de l'époque, Max Mallowan, étaient un couple assez libre à l'époque. La preuve, la défunte écrivaine s'est enfuie avec un amant sans donner de nouvelles pendant 11 jours, alors que toute les forces de police étaient à sa recherche.

 _(nda : c'est un fait véridique, Madame Christie a bel et bien disparue pendant cette durée, on n'en connaît pas la raison, mais on peut supposer qu'elle a eu envie de faire une ''ballade champêtre'' avec un autre homme sans être dérangée ...)_

Les joues rougies, le petit garçon se hâte lentement d'arriver devant la chambre de la vieille dame, puis après de rapides salutations, il prend le chemin de sa chambre.

Ses joues sont encore rouges, tandis qu'il se met en pyjama et fait ses ablutions quotidiennes, il raconte rapidement sa journée à Tom – qui lui aussi a connu Agatha Christie lors d'un voyage en Égypte dans les années 50, c'était lors d'une fouille archéologique.

 _''C'était une femme brillante et pleine d'esprit !_ _Elle pouvait remarquer un simple fait que personne ne peut voir, elle n'avait pas la grosse tête et admettait ses erreurs – mais c'était rare qu'elle se trompe. Elle a deviné que j'étais un sorcier, rien qu'à l'odeur des produits d'entretien de ma baguette sur mes mains.''_

Leur conversation s'arrête là, car Harry baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, de plus, il entend des crissements de graviers ; signe que les tourterelles rentrent de leur escapade amoureuse. Donc il se couche sur le lit et s'endort en quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il se réveille le lendemain, il se sent parfaitement reposer, il fait sa routine habituelle avec une impatience à peine dissimulée, attendant l'heure H sous les regards amusés des autres résidents qui le regardent avec indulgence.

Une fois que l'horloge de grand-mère indique 15h30, Harry se précipite dans le bureau de Véra comme un asthmatique se précipite sur son inhalateur. Cette dernière lui indique le fauteuil avec un grand sourire, ce dont le petit garçon s'empresse de faire après avoir enlever le Glamour.

''Bon, voyons voir ces jolis yeux ! Enlève tes lunettes et fixe le regard droit devant toi : je vais faire des tests avec ma baguette, d'abord un simple diagnostic, ensuite on va voir ta réactivité à la lumière et ensuite on regardera si tu arrive à lire correctement de près ou de loin.'' explique la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Lorsqu'elle enlève les lunettes noires, les couleurs du monde autour de lui sont éclatantes et les formes plus nettes que dans ses souvenirs. Un sourire véritablement heureux apparut sur ses lèvres.

''Alors ? Comment te paraît le monde maintenant ?'' demande son interlocutrice, attendrie.

Pour la première fois, il remarque ces cheveux d'un blanc pur comme la neige avec quelques mèches blondes, son sourire avec des fossettes, ses yeux semblables au ciel et son faciès épanoui.

''Merci … merci beaucoup, c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on aurait pu m'offrir.'' chuchote le petit garçon, à la limite des larmes.

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme fait tous les tests appropriés avant de remettre le Glamour, puis elle le congédie avec indulgence ; le Survivant voulant absolument se promener dans tout le domaine pour essayer ses nouveaux yeux.

Le petit garçon s'émerveille de tout ce qui l'entoure – agissant enfin comme un enfant de son âge – il voit les bourgeons endormis des roses, les failles des bancs de pierre, les nuances de vert des haies et les runes de protection des bâtiments assemblées en céramique claire …

Il poursuit sa route vers la campagne entourant l'établissement, souriant en voyant les biches, les faons et les cerfs tenter de brouter dans les vallons enneigés, dont quelques herbes récalcitrantes pointent de façon farouche à travers la poudreuse argentée.

Au loin, la mer est aussi grise que le ciel, avec du brouillard opaque à l'horizon, il n'y a pas de vent, mais pourtant on sent bien l'odeur de l'iode pousser par les vagues.

Le petit garçon rentre, rattrapé par le froid, il décide d'aller se réchauffer au salon où il sait que les autres résidents squattent les fauteuils de la pièce en prenant du chocolat chaud. L'endroit lui paraît maintenant bien plus cosy que lorsqu'il avait ses lunettes.

Il peut voir le parquet et les meubles en bois foncé et de facture élégante qui sont assortis aux murs verts. Les fauteuils en velours mordorés sont posés sur des tapis de couleur crème et la cheminée en briques blanche a un feu chaleureux dévorant les bûches dans un crépitement discret.

Bathilda faisait une petite sieste avec une tasse vide à côté, Harry peut, dès à présent, compter toutes les rides parsemant le visage de l'historienne, ce dernier a une forme élégante laissant supposer une séduction passée et on pouvait remarquer la présence d'un léger maquillage.

Pour ce qui est de Maugrey – qui regarde au loin dans les flammes – le petit garçon peut admirer les innombrables cicatrices encore ouvertes, ce qui rester d'une chevelure brune au niveau des tempes et les restes de sa carrure de combattant diminué.

Le petit garçon prend une tasse, humant l'odeur chocolatée avec un visage gourmand, il se pose sur l'un des fauteuils en silence – celui-ci étant plutôt confortable. Il regarde un instant, le petit brasier dans la cheminée et commence à siroter la boisson marron, se retenant de soupirer de plaisir face au goût sucré avec un soupçon de cannelle.

L'ancien auror finit par sortir de ses pensées, il regarde attentivement Harry pendant un instant avec un visage circonspect, Harry le laisse faire car ce petit examen l'amuse ; heureusement qu'il avait le Glamour, autrement il serait plus inquiet.

''Tu as changé quelque chose mon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? D'habitude je suis physionomiste, mais je pense que mes dons d'auror sont entrain de disparaître …'' grogne l'unijambiste.

''Oui il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui a changé, je ne porte plus de lunettes. Véra m'a soigné les yeux hier : je portais des lunettes opaques vous vous souvenez ?''

''Fichtre alors ! Ça te change entièrement le visage, on le voit davantage et tes yeux sont mis en valeur. En tous cas tu as bien de te débarrasser de ces ronds de bouteilles : avec des lunettes comme ça tu ne passe pas inaperçu en filature, et ce n'est pas pratique en duel.'' grommelle l'ancien auror, allant vers le piano de la pièce.

''Sacré Maugrey, le psychomage aura beaucoup de travail'' pense Harry, voyant son interlocuteur regarder partout dans une pièce qu'il connaît pourtant très bien, il s'assoit difficilement sur le petit tabouret et assoupli ses doigts un instant.

Un air de piano inconnu du petit garçon se fait entendre : c'est une mélodie mélancolique, sinistre, dans les tons graves, mais également douce comme un murmure. Bathilda se réveille dès les premières notes en baillant de façon élégante, puis elle met ses nouvelles lunettes de vue en le regardant.

''Ah Harry, tu as enfin retiré ces immondes lunettes ! Tu va en briser des cœurs quand tu seras plus grand mon garçon, mais n'en brise pas trop quand même.'' plaisante la vieille dame.

''Euuuh, oui Bathilda … merci du tuyau, je vais éviter de … briser des cœurs.'' rougit le petit garçon, la mine gênée.

''N'embête pas le petit, Bathilda, il est aussi rouge que la peau d'un éruptif.'' grommelle la pianiste.

''Retourne à ta mélodie déprimante et sinistre Fol-œil, et laisse-nous parler en paix.'' répond l'historienne, faussement exaspérée.

Harry retient un rire, ces deux-là aiment bien se chamailler, même s'ils ne sont pas très proches, ils partagent quelques valeurs morales et en plus, ils n'aiment pas Dumbledore ; raison de plus pour les apprécier et en faire des alliés !

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain racontera le premier Noel de notre petit Harry, qui se rendra compte qu'il y'a une couille dans le pater le concernant. D'ailleurs j'espère que vous avez aimé la petite digression en italique !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, bientôt les vacances courage !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut bande de tartines au nutella ! Oui je parle de chocolat, parce que c'est bientôt Noel ! Rien ne m'appartiens dans ma fic comme d'habitude, sauf des clins d'œil culturels et des OC. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8 – Un Noël Magique**

Une musique douce inspirée des chants de Noël se fait entendre, elle réveille agréablement le petit garçon, dont les yeux habituellement verts scintillent d'une joie enfantine et dont les lèvres s'étirent en un sourire … mais à l'intérieur, il n'arrive pas à ressentir cette joie.

À cette constatation, son sourire se fane et son regard perd quelques étoiles, ce manque d'émotion – qu'il pensait normal au début – devient de plus en plus inquiétant, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Véra mais comme il ne sait pas comment exprimer cela, Harry bloque d'avance sur les mots à employer.

''Salut Véra, je ne ressens rien et je ne sais pas pourquoi …'' Phrase ridicule, mais en se levant, il se dit que c'est un jour de célébration, il ne va pas inquiéter la gentille doctoresse.

Il prend une douche chaude, avec l'espoir que ses doutes partent avec le gel douche, puis il s'habille d'un pull vert et d'un jean noir, avec des tennis blanches. Il veille à ce que sa cicatrice soit bien camouflée, met son trench-coat et se dirige vers le salon.

Les décorations de Noël sont sublimes, le petit garçon retrouve son sourire en voyant le grand sapin bien décoré, avec une étoile plus vraie que nature, posée près de la fenêtre avec des cadeaux multicolores disposés dessous.

''Joyeux Noël Harry ! On attendait plus que toi.'' Déclare Lyanna, tout sourire et enlacée par sa compagne qui sourie de toutes ses dents également et lui souhaite un joyeux Noël avec moins d'exubérance.

''Joyeux Noël à vous tous, je suis heureux d'être là.'' Répond Harry en veillant à être le plus sincère possible. Alors que les mots sortent, intérieurement, il est terrifié de ne pas éprouver du bonheur ou à la rigueur un sentiment de sécurité.

''Bonne fête à toi Evans, j'espère que tu vivras longtemps.'' Grogne Maugrey, reniflant le sapin ; craignant sans doute qu'un ennemi s'y cache.

''Arrête donc de fouiller cet arbre Fol-oeil, personne ne s'y cache … d'ailleurs qui se cacherait dans un sapin hein ? Bon Noël à toi Harry, que la santé et la fortune t'accompagnent.'' Rétorque la vieille Bathilda, touchant doucement l'épaule du petit garçon.

Puis c'est fut l'échange des cadeaux, triés selon les destinataires, chacun reçoit les présents de Harry avec un sourire ému.

De Lyanna, il reçoit une écharpe aux couleurs de l'Irlande (verte avec des trèfles à quatre feuilles dorés et les bordures blanches), de Véra, une guitare bleue avec un livret d'apprentissage, de Bathilda, un roman d'Agatha Christie (il en est devenu fan) et de Maugrey, un livre sur la Théorie Magique.

S'il le pouvait, Harry en pleurerait de joie, mais à la place il les remercie tous de façon maladroite, mais très sincère.

Une fois les cadeaux rangés dans les chambres, les résidents prennent la voiture afin d'aller manger dans un restaurant à Dublin qui est à 1h30 de chez eux seulement, Lyanna conduisant avec vitesse mais prudence – après avoir cacher les cicatrices et l'orbite vide de Maugrey.

Sur le chemin, Harry regarde la ville de la Guinness d'un œil très intéressé : la campagne c'était génial, mais la ville lui manque tout de même. La voiture se gare dans un parking annexant un restaurant à l'aspect simple mais agréable, avec des boiseries extérieures vertes et un père Noël faisant ''Ho ho ho''.

L'intérieur fait vintage avec la moquette et la tapisserie beige, les fauteuils en cuir vert, les tables et le comptoir en bois foncé, les murs remplis de trèfle, de drapeaux irlandais et des portraits de personnes célèbres nés dans cette contrée ; le groupe ''U2'' avec son chanteur Bono, la chanteuse Dolores O'Riordan des ''The Cranberries'' et l'acteur Brendan Gleeson, un acteur de théâtre prometteur.

Il y a un bar bien sûr, avec des bouteilles paraissant séduisantes sous la lumière orange-pâle, mais également, une piste de danse en parquet rose sublimé par des projecteurs aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Un serveur habillé avec élégance – smoking classique un nœud papillon orange, des chaussures cirées, et un sourire accrocheur – les amène à leur table et leur donne le menu, le tout avec une amabilité rarement vue.

Le menu ''spécial Noël'' propose un repas à la mesure de la fierté irlandaise, à part la fameuse bière ''Guinness'' qui, selon le couple, est fabuleuse bien sur et certainement à l'origine de débordements divers et variés.

Le repas est copieux, l'alcool coule à flots (sauf pour Harry) et l'ambiance était extrêmement festive, Harry ne se souvient pas de s'être autant amuser dans sa courte vie. Les adultes ivres chantent et dansent de façon ridicule. Certains s'embrassent quelque soit leurs orientations sexuelles – Véra et Lyanna font un baiser digne du film ''Casablanca''.

Les rares personnes sobres – enfants, personnes trop âgées pour,supporter l'alcool, femmes enceintes et anciens alcooliques – s'évertuent à lancer des confettis et à garder un semblant de raison face à toute cette ébauche d'ivresse.

Ainsi Bathilda et Harry, regardent le couple danser la valse d'un air amoureux et Maugrey est invité par une femme tellement ivre qu'elle n'a pas remarqué la jambe de bois, mais à un moment ou un autre, elle va la sentir car l'ancien auror se traîne plus qu'il ne marche.

C'est le cas dix minutes plus tard, la femme hurle de douleur alors que Maugrey s'excuse platement en lui montrant sa jambe, la femme acquiesce d'un air entendu et elle lui parle de quelque chose que Harry ne puisse entendre.

Toujours est-il que Maugrey suit cette femme à l'arrière du restaurant et s'absente pendant presque 2 heures : il a un grand sourire sur son visage rougi, ses vêtements sont débraillés et froissés, ses yeux pétillent ce qui est rare et il sent une odeur inconnue.

''Tu as passé du bon temps Fol-oeil ? Elle était plutôt mignonne, mais un peu jeune pour toi.'' Dit sarcastiquement Bathilda, avec un sourire amusé.

Il est vrai que sa cavalière n'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas transcendantal non plus : des cheveux roux coiffés à la garçonne, des yeux foncés, un visage aux traits fins, une carrure athlétique et bronzé doit avoir 25 ans, elle n'a pas de maquillage, pas de courbes avec une poitrine presque inexistante, la jeune femme est habillée d'un tailleur bleu-roi sur une chemise grise ; elle est l'androgyne parfaite.

''En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une fille Bathilda …'' grogne l'unijambiste, les joues encore plus rouges et le regard fuyant.

La vieille dame est bouleversée de ce retournement de situation, avant d'éclater de rire jusqu'à cracher ses poumons, pour finir avec un regard plein d'interrogation.

''C'est un jeune homme en effet. Je suis bisexuel Bathilda, j'aime les hommes et les femmes. Je le sais depuis que j'ai 13 piges. Pour ça que je ne me suis jamais marié ou uni, aucune femme et aucun homme ne voulaient de moi, surtout que maintenant je suis diminué …'' Explique succinctement l'éclopé.

Harry, qui écoute la conversation, est perplexe en entendant ces mots : pourquoi les gens ne veulent pas être avec une personne bisexuelle ? À quel âge peut-on savoir son orientation sexuelle ?

Bien sûr, il sait la différence entre un mariage et une union : le premier est entre deux personnes ''100 % humaines'', qu'importe son origine et son orientation sexuelle. Quant à la seconde, les protagonistes peuvent être humains ou créatures, de n'importe quelle origine ou orientation sexuelle.

Sachant qu'il existe une potion d'Enfantement ; cette dernière permet à un couple de deux hommes, deux femmes ou dont l'un des partenaires est stérile ou asexué, d'avoir un enfant par voie naturelle (sauf pour les hommes où il faut faire une sorte de césarienne) en combinant le sang des deux parents dans la potion.

Donc oui … il est possible pour Maugrey d'avoir une épouse ou un époux, ou du moins avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Pour ce qui est de sa jambe, ses mutilations diverses, son orbite vide ou son caractère paranoïaque, eh ben si cette personne regarde cela en premier c'est qu'il ou elle n'est pas digne de l'ancien auror.

''Je comprends pas, Maugrey … pourquoi les gens ne voudrait pas être avec vous parce que vous aimez les hommes et les femmes ?''

''Parce que, vois-tu mon garçon, aux yeux des certaines personnes la bisexualité est quelque chose d'incompréhensible, une incitation à l'infidélité, une phase d'incertitude sexuelle. Elle est occultée par la société sorcière, car ce n'est pas binaire comme l'homo et l'hétérosexualité, ou encore l'asexualité.'' Commence à expliquer Bathilda.

''Et il faut prendre en compte cette maladie moldue apparue en 1981, le Sida je crois. Les sorciers peuvent avoir des MST, contrairement à ce que te dirons certains. L'orientation sexuelle est décidée par la Mère Magie à la naissance de l'enfant et elle est irréversible. Cela répond t-il à ta question ?'' Finit l'unijambiste, se resservant une pinte de Guinness.

Harry acquiesce, faisant le lien entre les explications données, c'est pas très logique selon lui, mais le petit garçon peut comprendre la peur que certaines personnes peuvent avoir vis à vis de la bisexualité ; il sait quel sont les dégâts provoqués par le Sida et il vrai que ça peut dissuader certains d'être trop aventureux.

La petite troupe revient dans leur tanière, après que la conductrice ait bu une potion anti-ivresse préparée d'avance avec une grimace – parce que conduire en ayant bu peut entraîner la mort de beaucoup de monde sur les routes, a t-on expliqué à Harry.

Il est à peu près 17h30 et la neige continue à tomber sur les contrées irlandaises. Lyanna propose alors à tout les résidents de faire un plateau-télé avec à la clé, un repas à la bonne franquette avec des boissons chaudes et deux films, le tout en pyjama.

Ces derniers furent amplement emballés par l'idée, donc chacun se retire dans ses quartiers en attendant la soirée : Harry se change rapidement, puis il salue Tom de façon machinale et s'affale sur son lit en soufflant. Il songe sérieusement à faire une cure de sommeil dans les prochains jours, car il se sent ''paf'', comme disent les moldus.

À l'heure habituelle du dîner, Harry rejoint le salon qui a la lumière tamisée et une table basse où des mets et des boissons sont entreposés, sur les accoudoirs de chaque fauteuil, il y a des petits plateaux pour accueillir la nourriture.

Lyanna présente les films de la soirée : ''La vie est belle'' et ''E.T l'extraterrestre'' et invite tout le monde à se servir et à s'installer sur les fauteuils ; légèrement agrandis pour allier le confort au port des plateaux.

Chacun se sert en soupe au potiron, en sandwich dinde-mayonnaise, en tisane aux fruits rouges et en gâteau au chocolat, puis le premier film démarre après que Lyanne ait distribuée des petites couvertures et mis le chauffage.

Ils passèrent un bon moment, malgré le fait que les sorciers n'aient pas compris tout le vocabulaire employé ou les effets spéciaux utilisés – certains les ont quelque peu terrifiés – mais en tout cas, cette soirée leur a plu, ils se souhaitent un dernier ''joyeux Noël'' et se retirent chacun dans leur chambre.

Après un brossage de dents intensif, Harry s'écroule sur son lit avec un léger sourire : ce premier Noël a été parfait de bout en bout, il a bien mangé et s'est amusé comme un enfant de son âge, il s'est émerveillé devant la poudreuse comme les autres – d'ailleurs, il lui tarde de jouer avec le lendemain.

Alors que le petit garçon est accueilli par les bras de Morphée, dans la Mer du Nord – là où le froid avoisine les - 20 degrés et où la pluie se mêle à la neige – sur un rocher abrupt caché par la Magie aux yeux des moldus, se dresse une forteresse imposante aux pierres noires.

Les fenêtres sont extrêmement petites et fermées par des barreaux, laissant passer le vent froid, l'endroit est sinistre du sol au plafond, littéralement baigné dans le désespoir des prisonniers ; piégés par les peurs instaurées à cause des gardiens de la prison, le froid mordant et leur cellules étroites.

Les gardiens d'Azkaban, des créatures immondes avalant tout le bonheur d'une personne … jusqu'à l'embrasser pour voler son âme. Le pire est que cela vous laisse en vie, mais la logique veut que vous dépérissez par la faim et le sommeil, car vous n'êtes plus qu'une coquille vide bavant comme un légume.

Chaque cellule fait à peine 10 m², noire sur toutes les surfaces, avec des fissures et la fenêtre qui laisse passer l'air et parfois l'eau – quand les vagues sont grandes.

L'emménagement est extrêmement rudimentaire : dans un coin, il y a deux cuvettes qui servent de W.C et de lavabo où faire sa toilette, avec un morceau de savon devant durer une semaine. Dans le coin opposé, il y a la porte faite en acier rouillé et coupant, avec un interstice au milieu pour laisser passer un plateau de nourriture ou autre chose.

Dans l'autre coin, on peut voir une planche de bois servant de lit, avec un oreiller et une couverture grise et humide. Le lit est cloutée au sol et bien sur, très inconfortable et plein d'échardes. Poser juste à côté, une lampe à pétrole s'allumant avec des allumettes fournies une fois par mois.

Et en face de la couchette, une commode toute simple où le prisonnier pouvait posséder les rares objets personnels qu'il est autorisé à prendre : des livres, le journal, un fusain, un carnet et des photos ; l'humidité rend les pages fragiles.

L'uniforme des prisonniers est aussi sinistre que l'environnement : une combinaison à manche courte rayée grise, un t-shirt à manches longues noire en dessous, des bottes grises, des mitaines grises et un manteau beige allant jusqu'aux mollets ; le tout étant assez épais se fermant intégralement.

La nourriture est une espèce de bouillie informe, à mi-chemin entre la soupe et la purée, qui est un mélange de viandes, de pain et de légumes chauffés avec du thé chaud. Le tout est servi dans un grand bol en bois avec du jus de citrouille dans un verre de la même matière, sur un plateau en céramique.

Les prisonniers ne sortent que deux fois par mois, pendant trois heures, dans une cour pavée centrée tout en bas de la forteresse, chichement éclairée par des lanternes et les petites fenêtres. Là, ils font des tours de terrains, du sport et parfois de la lutte ; ces bagarres sont violentes avec des os cassés, des lèvres et des arcades fendues et parfois des entailles sanguinolentes.

Et bien évidemment … c'est une prison mixte, donc il faut s'attendre à des viols (aussi bien sur les femmes que sur les hommes) qui tournent parfois au meurtres. Les gardes ? Les détraqueurs ne ne font qu'aspirer le bonheur de leurs résidents. Les sorciers gardiens apportent la nourriture et s'occupent de l'entrée et de la sortie de la prison.

Parmi ces âmes damnées, il y en a une qui a encore de la volonté, un chien grand et maigre, le poil noir et sale faisant plusieurs centimètres de longueur, avec des yeux dorés, des muscles développés et des crocs impressionnants.

L'animal est couché et souffle bruyamment, la tête sur les pattes et la queue est repliée sur son flanc. Ses yeux sont à demi-fermés et il couine par intermittence, sans doute la faim ou des cauchemars dus aux immondices squelettiques vêtues de noir que sont les détraqueurs.

Puis dans un ''pop'', le chien se transforme en homme en fin de vingtaine : une stature grande avec des muscles amaigris, une peau blanche et sale, un visage maigre avec une barbe, des yeux gris hantés par mille tourments et cernés de violet, des dents jaunes et de longs cheveux noirs et sales.

Ces derniers atteignent les épaules dans un tas emmêlé, ses prunelles sont vides d'espoir, mais remplies de volonté, un rictus de colère anime son visage cireux, ses ongles sont aussi dégouttant que ses dents et il était blessé par endroit.

''Bientôt Harry … un jour nous nous retrouverons, même si je dois y consacrer ma vie. Ou mourir en essayant … ô mon Remus, tu me manque. Mon amour, j'aurais tellement voulu former une famille avec toi.'' murmure le prisonnier, en position fœtale et les larmes aux yeux.

 **Et voilà, ça c'est un chapitre spécial Noel - en avance oui tout à fait -, l'ambiance est joyeuse pour notre petit Harry ... mais dans le prochain chapitre cela va changer. Je vous dis rien de plus, si ce n'est de me laisser quelques reviews en guise de cadeaux de Noel. En attendant, à la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour et joyeux Noel tardif ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir upload la semaine dernière, mon ordi ne veut pas se connecter au site, du coup il faut que j'aille sur celui de ma mère. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, où rien ne m'appartiens comme d'habitude, sauf les clins d'œil culturels et les OC !**

 **Par contre je vous préviens, ce chapitre sera sombre car il parle de maladie sexuelle et de trucs médicaux pas très sympa. Ah et il y'a un soupçon d'homophobie très subtil aussi ...**

 **Chapitre 9 – Syphilis**

Harry et Véra attendent dans la salle d'attente, ils sont à ''The Matter Hospital'' au service sérologique, les deux sorciers ont pris rendez-vous avec un spécialiste pour soigner Harry.

Comme la maladie est installée et que le petit garçon commence à avoir des symptômes, Véra a appelé le frère de Lyanna et a préparé une concoction sorcière qui aidera les médicaments moldus.

Pour l'occasion, le petit garçon a enlevé son Glamour, mais il cache tout de même sa cicatrice par prudence. Bien sur, ils ne sont pas seuls dans cette salle d'attente, au mur blancs avec un sol gris, des chaises en bois et des affiches de prévention rouge.

Harry est le seul enfant de la pièce, les adultes ont le visage défait avec des traces de larmes, ils sentent l'alcool pour certains, d'autres viennent avec leur conquête d'un soir à peine vêtue. Il y a des jeunes d'à peine 20 ans, d'autres entre 25 et 50 ans environ, mais lui était l'exception …

Il fait 1m37 pour 27 kilos – presque dans la norme – avec quelques muscles, la peau toujours brûlée mais moins qu'avant. Ses cheveux noirs sont finement bouclés et courts, tombant sur un visage toujours fin et cachant ses beaux yeux émeraudes, ses mains fines sont plaquées sur ses genoux.

Les regards tournés vers eux sont pleins de jugement et de pitié : sans doute croient t-ils que c'est la jeune femme qui est malade, souillée, et que lui c'est un pauvre garçon contraint de suivre une mère irresponsable. Du coup, les yeux sont emprunts de reproches envers Véra, qui s'en cogne sévère de leur avis !

Cette dernière défiait du regard quiconque voulait l'a cherchée, tout en tenant la main du petit garçon avec une poigne douce. Elle maudit le soi-disant oncle de son pensionnaire : ses belles prunelles et son visage sont tourmentés, ses muscles sont crispés et il essaie de maintenir son souffle régulier.

Dans la tête du petit garçon, c'est le chaos qui règne en maître : lui aussi maudissait Vernon, de toutes ses forces … ce salopard l'avait brisé de toutes les manières possibles, il en paie encore le prix comme si c'était lui le responsable ! Alors que cet ''homme'', a dû contaminer plusieurs femmes, combien d'entre-elles n'ont pas été consentantes … ?

Harry a beau n'avoir que 7 ans, il a lu plusieurs livres d'éducation sexuelle, au prix de multiples rougissements. Il sait faire la différence entre un rapport consenti, celui-qui l'est à moitié (il a toujours pensé que Pétunia se force pour la paix du ménage) et un viol pur et simple.

Le Survivant sait donc il n'est en aucun cas responsable. Il sait aussi que cet acte immoral laisse des cicatrices dormant jusqu'au premier rapport sexuel, ces dernières influencent même le déroulement de ce dernier et les sentiments amoureux qu'il pourrait avoir. Rien que ça ouais … sans compter la perception du corps entraînant plus du dégoût qu'autre chose.

Et Harry ne veut pas finir comme ça, même si ses sentiments se barrent, il a une fierté typiquement humaine, se rebiffant contre cet état de fait et il ne renoncera pas à vivre sa vie amoureuse comme il l'entend, parce qu'un connard syphilitique l'a contaminé.

''Monsieur Harry Potter ? Venez s'il vous plaît.'' dit soudainement un homme, qui ressemble fortement à Lyanna, avec un sourire plus professionnel qu'autre chose.

Les deux sorciers se lèvent sous les regards surpris des autres patients, ils ne pensaient pas que c'était le petit garçon qui avait un rendez-vous : comment aurait t-il pu être contaminé ? Certains ont une lueur de compréhension et se firent compatissant, à la plus grande honte de Harry.

Ils entrent dans un bureau en tout point semblable à celui de Véra à la maison, si ce n'est que la vue donne sur un parking grisâtre et que les meubles sont plus froids, tout comme les habits sinistres du médecin ; on est à milles lieux des vêtements chaleureux de Véra !

''Bonjour Harry, je suis le docteur Lambert. Je suis sérologiste, c'est à dire que mes spécialisations médicales concernent les maladies et la recherche en vue d'une guérison rapide et d'une consultation moins intrusive. On va commencer par des choses simples …''

Ainsi, il lui demande ses mensurations, regarde sa vision – parfaite ! – et son ouïe, prend sa tension qui est légèrement élevée à cause du stress, demande comment il a été contaminé et passe ensuite à l'examen clinique pour valider le diagnostique initial ; une prise de sang faite dans un centre de dépistage avec l'appui d'un dossier.

Avec une petite lampe, il regarde la bouche pour voir s'il y a un chancre (petite plaie indolore, assez dure et rose-pâle), comme il n'en trouve pas là, le médecin examine les parties génitales du petit garçon ; dont le visage rouge n'est égal qu'a son regard plein de honte.

''Ah ! Il y en trois sur le long du pénis, et un sur le testicule gauche. Tu les as déjà vus ou sentis auparavant ? Tu te lave bien sous la douche ?''

''Ou-oui, mais ils ne me font pas mal et ils sont assez durs. Ils … grossissent pas et ils sont juste … là. Je me les lave bien mais je ne frotte pas, j'évite de les toucher.''

''Tu as bien fait, les chancres ne dépassent pas les 3 cm et ils ne s'infectent pas car justement, ils sont durs. Maintenant, je vais te demander si tu as remarqué des plaques rouges, il est possible qu'il y est des boutons aussi gros que les chancres.''

Harry lui indique le haut de son dos, rouge avec des boutons. Lambert examine les ganglions – assez gonflés – et le petit garçon lui affirme d'être fatigué, d'avoir des douleurs musculaires et parfois, un mal de tête assez fort.

''Bien, je vais prendre ta température et ensuite je dirais à la secrétaire d'emmener les médicaments nécessaires, allonge-toi sur le ventre et respire à fond.''

Le petit garçon a une légère fièvre, le médecin fait signer à Véra un papier médical qui concerne la validité des soins et appelle l'infirmière pour qu'elle amène le produit, pendant qu'il prépare les outils adaptés, tout en expliquant la période de latence chez la syphilis.

''Il arrive que même guérie, la maladie soit toujours présente dans le corps, tu pourras toujours contaminer ton partenaire, mais tu n'en subiras pas les effets dans l'immédiat. En revanche, elle peut se développer à nouveau si ton système immunitaire devient faible, pire elle peut provoquer des problèmes cérébraux, cardiaques et artériels.''

Ces mots d'une froideur médicale font trembler Harry : c'est encore pire, il risque de contaminer la personne avec qui il fera l'amour, et il risque également d'être malade ! Puis le docteur continue d'enfoncer le clou en lui expliquant les soins qu'il va lui administrer, avec le même ton professionnel et surtout, impersonnel …

''On traite cette maladie avec une injection intramusculaire de pénicilline, une seringue entière. Si tu y es allergique, on peut te faire absorber plusieurs antibiotiques par voie orale. Vu que cela ne fait que trois mois que tu es atteint, ce ne sera fait qu'une fois. Est-tu allergique à la pénicilline ?''

Harry répondit qu'il ne le sait pas – Véraa affirma que non –, l'infirmière débarque soudainement dans le bureau avec une pochette argentée, le symbole de la médecine dessiné en vert et fermée de façon hermétique.

Lambert la remercie de façon factuelle et sort prudemment la seringue avec l'aiguille qu'il faut installer et la fiole contenant le produit médicinal.

Le médecin met d'abord l'aiguille sur le port prévu à cet effet, elle est d'une grosseur terrifiante aux yeux du petit garçon, la seringue a la longueur d'un stylo et la largeur de deux phalanges … du moins il lui semble, car son imagination infantile a une tendance soudaine à l'exagération des mesures.

Puis il enfonce l'aiguille dans la fiole pour que le produit soit dans cet objet de malheur. Le docteur enlève cette dernière et la remplace par une autre – sans doute par prudence – épaisse, mais plus petite avant de mettre un capuchon jaune-pisse.

''Bien, maintenant tu veux que je te pique où ? Je peux le faire dans les fesses, les épaules, le ventre ou les cuisses. Inutile de te mentir : ça risque d'être douloureux et assez long, l'injection doit se faire lentement malheureusement. Mais je vais engourdir ta peau un petit moment, afin que l'aiguille rentre plus facilement.''

''Je préfère l'une des épaules, s'il vous plaît...''

Sur ce, il prend une compresse et y met une crème épaisse, cette dernière provoque un effet d'engourdissement dont Harry, avec une juste mesure, en profite pleinement en s'efforçant de rester calme.

Le médecin fait bien pénétrer le produit dans la peau, puis il désinfecte avec un autre dont l'odeur était horriblement forte, avant de vérifier une dernière fois que la seringue est 100% utilisable et sans un mot, il pique son jeune patient de façon franche et directe.

Harry a un petit glapissement, mais n'a pas le temps d'avoir mal, que le médecin commence l'injection, par contre, la sensation est horrible : il a l'impression qu'on lui met du plomb dans le corps, une impression de froideur se répand dans tout le haut de son corps et une lourdeur apparaît dans ses membres ; tant et si bien qu'il se met lentement à paniquer.

''J'-j'ai froid aux épaules et je me sens lou-lourd, c'-est nor-normal ?'' balbutie le petit garçon, claquant des dents.

''Oui c'est normal, le produit combat ta maladie avec férocité. Tu as mal ? Respire doucement et concentre-toi sur l'air dans tes poumons.''

''Je co-commence à sentir l'ai-l'aiguille … c'est encore lo-long ?''

Le médecin lui dit de compter lentement jusqu'à 20 et de continuer à inspirer et expirer doucement, puis au bout d'une éternité, Harry sent l'appendice de métal quitter sa chair dans un glissement macabre et une compresse pliée en 4 s'appuyer à l'endroit bleui par l'aiguille.

Le docteur remet le capuchon sur l'aiguille – afin qu'une Hépatite C ne se mêle pas à l'histoire – la jette, prend une autre compresse imbibée d'alcool et frotte la petite blessure avec des mouvements circulaires.

Enfin, il met un petit pansement sur le point écarlate et dit à Harry qu'il peut se rhabiller, il jette tous les objets usagés dans un coffret en plastique jaune avec précaution. Il enlève ensuite ses gants en plastique et se rassoit derrière son bureau pour finir le dossier ''Potter''.

''Bon, les effets secondaires sont de la fatigue, des nausées, une petite perte d'appétit, des frissons et une légère diarrhée. Mange léger si tu en as l'envie, prend des douches chaudes et repose-toi. Cela va durer 24 heures. D'autres questions ?''

Harry n'a aucune questions à poser : tout ce qu'il veut c'est rentré pour boire la potion, se mettre sous la douche et dormir pendant au moins 10 heures, après avoir manger une bonne soupe bien sur.

Heureusement, les deux sorciers sont venus en transplanage, dans un placard à balais pas loin du service, donc le petit garçon ne va pas endurer un trajet en voiture interminable. Véra paye Lambert pour son honorable service et prend le dossier médical de Harry, sous le regard froid du sérologiste, puis elle aide Harry à marcher jusqu'au placard.

C'est à ce moment-là que le petit garçon se rend compte que son accompagnatrice, d'habitude aimable avec les gens, n'a pas une seule fois adressée un regard au médecin. Lui par contre, il a cherché à attirer son attention … même s'il a eu un comportement de cow-boy vis à vis du petit garçon.

Suffit de voir comment il a transpercé la frêle épaule de son patient ! Heureusement que Harry a un seuil de tolérance à la douleur élevé, parce qu'autrement, il aurait hurlé tant le geste était brutal et sans prévenance.

''Le docteur Lambert n'a pas été super sympa, pas comme toi Véra.'' murmure le garçon, l'épaule devenant engourdie par le contre-coup de l'injection.

''Non, il n'aime pas vraiment son travail … ni les enfants, ni le fait que je sois sa belle-sœur. C'est un crétin homophobe, qui juge plus qu'il ne réconforte les gens passant dans un bureau.''

''Pourquoi il les jugerait ? Ça veut dire quoi homophobe ?''

''Parce que, tous ces gens que nous avons vus dans cette salle sont malades, ils ont la syphilis comme toi, le Sida ou une autre de ces maladies … elle entraîne un jugement de la part de ceux qui sont ''sains''. Et parmi ces gens, beaucoup aiment une personne de même sexe.'' explique la médicomage.

''Quant à l'homophobie, c'est lorsque des personnes sont convaincues que l'hétérosexualité est une sexualité valable et unique : la bisexualité n'existe pas, la transsexualité est une névrose et l'homosexualité est une maladie dans le pire des cas. Et dans le meilleur des cas, c'est une phase de rébellion. Elle entraîne souvent des discriminations, des agressions physiques et sexuelles.''

Ces mots expliquent la tension qui habite le bureau, mais tout de même … l'infirmière de l'école était plus chaleureuse et douce – pourtant elle avait d'être Miss Pète-Sec – et ne parlons pas de Véra, qui est certes professionnelle, mais aussi humaine envers ses patients.

Mais rien de tout ça chez Lambert, ses gestes sont froids tout comme son regard ou ses paroles très impersonnelles, son attitude condescendante envers Harry prouve que certains adultes ont de la merde dans les yeux quand ça concerne les enfants ! Comme s'il était un mioche idiot !

Et que dire des regards qu'il a parfois lancés à Véra, ils oscillaient entre le dégoût et la froideur, peut-être même qu'il était jaloux du fait que la jeune femme est plus compétente que lui – les sorciers étant doués pour faire de bons diagnostics.

Ainsi, dans le monde moldu, l'albinos est un médecin pour personnes riches qui est réputée pour être diplômée de Sainte-Mangouste avec les honneurs, et dont l'exercice de la profession rapporte gros ; cet établissement est connu pour avoir une localisation secrète et d'excellents éléments qui en sortent avec des compétences extraordinaires.

La jeune femme a toujours une compagne – pourquoi changer cela ? – qui gère un hébergement pour que les patients de Véra Crâne puissent bénéficier de soins dans une structure confortable à l'écart de la ville.

Ces soins sont promulgués par des infirmières et des aides-soignants sortant de Saint-Ulpice (l'équivalent de Sainte-Mangouste, mais pour les soins infirmiers et formant des infirmières et autres personnels du paramédical).

Harry ne peut poser davantage de questions, car ils sont arrivés au placard. Les deux sorciers entrent discrètement et après un petit instant, ils atterrissent dans le bureau en Irlande, qui parait plus chaleureux pour le petit garçon.

Véra le fait s'asseoir et lui donne une potion qui va, en quelque sorte, amplifiée les effets de la pénicilline et bien sur, les effets secondaires vont augmenter également. En revanche, la maladie sera toujours présente, mais grâce à cette mixture, elle sera plus passive qu'autre chose et Harry aura la conscience plus tranquille.

Elle escorte le petit garçon jusqu'à sa chambre et lui propose de faire parvenir son repas préféré ce soir, une fois qu'il aura pris une douche et fait une longue sieste. Ce à quoi Harry est, on ne peut plus emballer, parce que là il sent une fatigue arriver tambours-battant, il rassure la médicomage sur le fait qu'il peut se laver tout seul et la remercie pour l'attention culinaire.

L'Héritier Potter se met sous un jet d'eau chaude, un sourire béat sur le visage, savourant la chaleur dévalant sur ses muscles encore tendus et frissonnant, sur sa tête emplie de nausées et de fatigue. Il se retire de cet endroit confortable avec regret, mais sa vue se trouble légèrement et il commence à bailler comme un forcené.

Il enfile un pyjama chaud et fut agréablement surpris de ce qui l'attend sur le lit : une petite couverture supplémentaire en patchwork multicolore et une bouillotte poilue bien chaude. Bon c'était peut-être un brin excessif mais il aime l'attention ; franchement qui bouderait devant une bouillotte bien chaude ?

Surtout que ce mois de Janvier est froid, et la neige fait un mètre d'épaisseur et un brouillard opaque plutôt sinistre, le vent souffle faiblement dans les vallons – Selon Bathilda, cet hiver entre presque dans le top 5 des hivers les plus froids au XXe siècle.

 _(NdB : on peut avoir des congères d'un mètre d'épaisseur, déjà vu dans ma Normandie d'origine où certains jours d'hiver, il valais mieux circuler dans les champs que sur la route)_

''Comme quoi, ça sert d'avoir une historienne dans son entourage !'' se dit Harry en s'enfouissant sous la couette et mettant la bouillotte au creux de son ventre, il s'endort comme une masse en quelques secondes.

Il se réveille cinq heures plus tard, alors que la nuit vient de tomber, parce qu'une envie pressante se fait ressentir dans son bassin. Il se lève doucement, histoire de ne pas avoir de vertige, ce serait idiot de tomber par terre au saut du lit … il songe un instant à rire de cette pensée post-réveil, mais son besoin d'aller aux toilettes est une priorité.

Lorsqu'il en sort, quelqu'un toque à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre, c'est Véra qui lui porte un plateau repas, avec deux potions et une lettre épaisse.

''Salut Harry, bien dormi ? Pas trop de nausées ou de vertiges ? Tu as reçu du courrier de Gringotts et voici deux potions qui vont sans doute t'être utile !''

''Non ça va, même si j'ai toujours des frissons. Merci pour la bouillotte au fait.''

L'albinos installe l'objet sur le bureau, ouvre les fioles et verse de l'eau dans le verre avec un Aquamenti, puis elle touche son front pour voir si le petit garçon à de la fièvre – ce qui est le cas, juste assez pour transpirer légèrement – et elle s'en alla en lui souhaitant bon appétit.

Harry déguste ce qui est une œuvre culinaire à ses yeux : des lasagnes riches en viande, avec de la salade pour avoir bonne conscience et un moelleux au chocolat avec du coulis de framboise … comment pourrait t-il se forcer à avaler ces mets ? Il prend ensuite ces potions qui le soulagent des nausées et de la fièvre.

Le petit garçon ouvre enfin la lettre Gringotts, qui l'informa que ses investissements moldus sont désormais mis à jour, ses pseudonymes (Samael Evans et John Smith) grignotent, lentement mais sûrement, les actifs des actionnaires de la Grunnings. Vernon Dursley ne se doute de rien : bien trop occuper à coucher avec des femmes en Allemagne, lors d'un voyage ''d'affaire''.

Apparemment l'homme ne l'a pas cherché, ni soigner sa syphilis ou alors de façon discrète, parce que tout de même ! C'est un homme tout à fait normal, ma bonne dame ! Marié depuis 10 ans avec un mioche, une belle maison avec une clôture blanche dans un quartier résidentiel, dont le travail rapporte gros et une vie à la limite du luxe.

Il ne manque plus qu'un autre enfant et un chien, mais bon ils n'aimeraient pas que leur quotidien soit dérangé par un autre moutard ou par un animal bruyant et salissant, de toute façon le couple préfère vivre la grande vie que s'occuper vraiment de Dudley.

L'école du petit garçon ayant signaler sa disparition, Pétunia a prit les devant – en tant que que tante ''digne'' de ce nom – en fabriquant un mensonge de toute pièces : un oncle du père défunt, un hippie incapable selon elle, est venu le chercher et l'a adopté fissa – pas besoin de prévenir la police donc.

''Si les gens de Privet Drive savent que la famille Dursley est composée de monstres !'' pense Harry, les lèvres s'incurvant dans un sourire amer ''Ragnok a bien fait d'employer ce détective privé pour suivre la vie misérable des Dursley, qui le sera encore plus dans quelques années.''

 **Un Harry bien sombre dans ce chapitre, en même temps je ne comptais pas en faire un gamin joyeux donc ... et puis après ce qu'il a vécu, c'est normal qu'il est le désir de nuire (enfin je crois, allez savoir). En tout cas j'espère que vous avez appréciez votre lecture, laissez-moi des reviews pour me le prouver !**

 **Je vous souhaite aussi une très bonne année 2018, avec plein de bonnes choses (santé et tout le tralalala) et de l'accomplissement personnel, ciao à l'année prochaine ! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello les gens, tout d'abord bonne année 2018 avec tout plein de bonnes choses et ensuite, bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui travaillent !**

 **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartiens à part des OC et des clins d'œils culturels, d'ailleurs avant de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, je vous informe que je suis en formation jusqu'au 27 mars donc mon rythme de publication risque d'en être affecté ; peut-être hein.**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

 **Chapitre 10 – Entrevue au creux d'un jardin**

 _Cher Héritier Potter, mon jeune ami,_

 _Je vous envoie ce courrier pour vous informer que notre plan est arrivé à son terme, en effet notre amie Amélia Bones a fini son travail de fourmi : rappelez-vous qu'elle cherchait des preuves pour innocenter votre parrain et, plus tard, accuser M. Croupton d'avoir enfermé un Lord sans procès adéquat._

 _Venons-en au fait ! J'ai dans l'un de mes tiroirs sécurisés les documents démontrant que le Lord Black n'a jamais eu de procès ou même d'interrogatoires dignes de ce nom, mais aussi qu'il n'y a pas de preuves physiques et plausibles de sa trahison envers votre famille et le ''meurtre'' de Pettigrow (qui est sans doute en vie quelque part) ainsi que ces moldus._

 _Quant au fait qu'il pourrait être un mangemort, cette question sera mise au clair après une inspection magique bien spécifique ; les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant un signe distinctif sur l'un de leur avant-bras._

 _Néanmoins, même si nous avons tous les éléments, il faut obtenir la déposition de Sirius Black (si possible avec du véritasérum), autant orale que magique – c'est-à-dire avec une pensine._

 _Une fois que cette question pointilleuse sera réglée, il faudra placer votre Parrain dans la structure de mademoiselle Crâne, car il est évident que le corps et l'esprit seront endommagés par ces 7 ans de captivité ; ci-joint à ce courrier, vous trouverez un livre concernant la prison des Sorciers._

 _Sirius Black se devra aussi d'être discret : personne ne doit savoir qu'il est libre (surtout pas Dumbledore) … ainsi j'en arrive à mon propre plan._

 _À l'heure où nous parlons, j'ai envoyé un gobelin à Azkaban afin d'obtenir un peu de sang de Lord Black, dans le but de fabriquer un double parfait qui prendra sa place dans la cellule, de façon rudimentaire bien sur._

 _Votre parrain va également lire une lettre (faisant aussi portoloin) lui expliquant la situation suivante : vous avez découvert le Monde Magique en échappant à votre ''famille'', qui vous déteste, puis vous êtes dans une structure adaptée en attendant d'avoir un tuteur digne de ce nom._

 _Le portoloin va l'amener dans mon bureau, où Amélia l'attendra avec une potion de vérité et un dictaphone, une fois sa déposition recueillie, j'appellerais Véra, afin qu'il reçoive les soins rudimentaires, ainsi qu'un Glamour. Sa compagne nous assistera dans cette démarche et lui fera de faux-papiers d'identité._

 _Il va de soi que toutes ces personnes seront mises sous un Serment Magique, par sécurité Lord Black sera sous une potion de Sérénité ; il se pourrait que son état mental soit gravement touché._

 _J'ai décidé de faire cela dans quelques jours, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite un innocent pourra retrouver sa vie._

 _Une fois que tout cela sera fait, vous pourrez enfin nouer une relation avec votre parrain tout en étant à l'abri en Irlande._

 _Néanmoins, il est bon de vous rappelez de ne jamais enlever vos Glamours sauf si la porte est verrouillée, de ne pas aller dans une ville sorcière et surtout, de ne jamais faire mention de ce qui est lié à Harry Potter._

 _En espérant que votre santé s'améliore toujours plus et que vos richesses s'agrandissent, je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire d'avance et mes salutations les plus amicales._

 _Ragnok Pattes-de-poules, Directeur de la banque Gringotts, 10e Commandant des Gobelins-Guerriers de la Légion Britannique et Seigneur des Anneaux dorés._

La missive est écrite en gobelbabil, avec une écriture rouge-sang et l'écusson blanc de Gringotts fièrement apposé sur le bas du courrier.

Harry a un fin sourire, les yeux scintillant d'une joie peu commune pour le petit garçon, son parrain va bientôt sortir de prison !

Il en est heureux, pas seulement pour sa sécurité matérielle, financière, sociale et politique … mais aussi d'un point de vue personnel ; enfin quelqu'un qui lui parlera de ses parents, qui s'occupera de lui en tout point et qu'il pourra emplir de fierté.

Mais le sourire et le regard se fanent, laissant place à une inquiétude compréhensible : que voulait dire Ragnok par ''corps et esprit endommagés'' ? Dans quel état va t-il récupérer son parrain ? Sera t-il comme lui … ?

''Un sociopathe, remarque, on serait assorti !'' Pense amèrement le petit garçon, qui peste en voyant l'heure : il est 15 h 25, c'est à dire l'heure de son entrevue quotidienne avec Alex, sa psychomage attitrée.

En effet, deux semaines après l'épreuve ''Syphilis'', Harry a trouvé le courage de parler de son absence d'émotion à Véra, qui au bout de 10 minutes d'explications hasardeuses, a proposé au jeune patient un examen complet de sa psyché par un psychomage.

Harry a accepté, malgré ses hésitations et sa peur d'être jugé, mais Alex est une personne professionnelle, ouverte d'esprit et sachant parler à ses patients. Elle a 33 ans, avec des cheveux blonds et courts assortis à des yeux vairons gris et marrons, un visage en forme de cœur jamais maquillé et une carrure très masculine.

Tout comme son attitude, sa façon de se vêtir ou tout simplement d'être lui, car la dénommée Alex préfère qu'on l'appelle ''monsieur''.

Il était un sang-mêlé uni avec un vampire (un Calice donc) et il aimerait changer de sexe, le problème c'est que les personnes transsexuelles ou du moins, celles qui sont en désaccord profond avec le genre attribué par la médecine, ne sont pas reconnues chez les sorciers.

Toujours est-il qu'Alex n'a pas jugé Harry sur le fait qu'il ne ressent plus rien – ou presque – et qu'il parle à un journal ''maléfique'', il le rassure quant aux incertitudes du petit garçon et le conseille pour pallier à son manque d'émotion.

Le petit garçon fait un peu de rangement dans sa chambre et s'habille d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean gris, puis il se coiffe de façon correcte et se rend dans un coin reculé du jardin ; il fait chaud en ce mois de Juillet, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

''Bonjour Harry, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?'' Salue le psychomage, un sourire aux lèvres et assis sur l'un des bancs en pierre du labyrinthe.

Sur une petite table de jardin, une carafe de thé froid et des biscuits aux fruits rouges sont posés, tout comme un porte-documents jaune fluo.

''Bonjour Alex, je vais bien : ce soleil est magnifique, comment pourrais-je ne pas aller bien ?'' Répond le petit garçon, regardant le scintillant Astre-roi.

''En effet, c'est une journée très agréable. Pourquoi rester à l'intérieur dans la pénombre ? Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait beau dehors, qu'à l'intérieur, on ne peut pas se sentir mal, tu sais.''

Harry acquiesce face à cette vérité, puis la consultation commence comme d'habitude : lecture d'un journal ''d'émotion'' que tient l'Héritier Potter, où sont consignés les rares moments et les circonstances d'une montée de sentiments.

Quand il regarde un film triste ou un reportage parlant de sujets sensibles (mais pas trop, il a seulement 8 ans), le petit garçon éprouve de l'empathie mais de faible intensité ; parce que oui, Alex lui a conseillé de noter l'émotion de 0 à 10.

Donc l'empathie générée par la tristesse est de niveau 3, la colère et l'envie de faire souffrir sont à 8, la joie est à 5, tout ce qui est mépris, le dégoût et la peur sont à 0 tout comme la culpabilité et pour finir, les autres émotions sont de 2.

Quant au chagrin, il est à 1, l'intérêt est à 9 et la confiance est à 7.

L'adulte lui a donné une sorte de rose des vents, qui symbolise – du centre à l'extérieur – les émotions de base avec leur fonction et leur opposés. Le tout est représenté avec des couleurs en dégradée : plus on allait vers le blanc, plus l'émotion est de nature complexe, donc difficile à effectuer pour le jeune patient.

Par exemple, Harry sait très bien être en colère, pour lui cette émotion basique est simple à comprendre. Mais ressentir de l'ennui est difficile, être distrait ou serein l'est aussi. Mais pas autant que de savoir ce qu'est le mépris, la crainte, le remord ou l'amour.

À cela Alex l'a rassuré : à son avis l'amour est plus qu'un ''simple'' sentiment, il est complexe à comprendre et à vivre – même pour une personne qui n'est pas sociopathe. Surtout qu'il est encore jeune pour penser à cela, d'abord il doit mûrir de façon plus saine et progressive, prendre le temps de se trouver …

Pour ce qui est des émotions utilisées quotidiennement, Harry doit apprendre à les imiter s'il veut se préserver des jugements venant de la part des autres, qui sont parfois manipulateurs ou plein de peur vis à vis de l'inconnu.

Quant à la question de la maturité, Alex lui a fait passer un test de Q.I et le résultat est sans appel : Harry a un QI de 130 avec une spécialisation dans l'analyse d'une situation donnée.

Ensuite, il parle du passé sombre du petit garçon – obligatoire lui a dit le psychomage – afin qu'il extériorise ces démons, du moins partiellement, car ils seront là jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Mais heureusement (si on peut dire ça comme ça), sa sociopathie annihile le stress post-traumatique que Harry pourrait avoir.

Bon certes, sa confiance envers l'être humain est presque en ruine, mais certaines personnes trouvent encore grâce à ses yeux, de plus il n'a aucune propension à la cruauté, sauf si la colère survient et là … là le petit garçon change littéralement de personnalité : son apparence made in ''Dark Vador'' reflétant exactement ce qu'il est dans ces moments-là.

L'analogie parle d'elle-même, ses yeux noirs avec son aura froide, son sourire cruel et son comportement sournois, il a tout du personnage représentant le mal ou du moins, la moitié de celui-ci ; ce qui n'est pas mal (comprenez l'ironie).

Mais le psychomage soutient au petit garçon que ce n'était pas dramatique, car il a conscience d'être malade avec un côté sombre prononcé. En reconnaissant cela, il a fait un pas dans la bonne direction.

Bien sur, il ne pourra jamais guérir totalement, mais s'il arrive à analyser son problème, il peut confiner ses pulsions.

Sinon Harry ne manque pas de confiance en soi, il n'est pas arrogant heureusement – le petit garçon n'aime pas ce trait de caractère – et il n'est pas non plus une tête brûlée ; en gros, comme l'a dit Tom il y a presque un an, c'est un parfait Serpentard.

Le sujet des Dursley n'a pas été encore abordé, Alex et Harry veulent d'abord faire une ''description psychologique et morale'' du petit garçon, avant de parler des abus qu'il a subi et comment il voit sa vie sociale – ce sont les seuls sujets où Harry ne sent pas à sa place.

''Ne t'en fais pas Harry, on a déjà beaucoup avancé. Tu sais que tu es sociopathe, tu fais tout pour y remédier. Et ça c'est très bien ! Puis tu n'es pas un hooligan dangereux pour toi-même ou la société, sauf si on t'agresse, ce qui n'est pas si mal.'' Voilà tels sont les mots souvent répétés d'Alex.

Ils réconfortent le petit garçon, mais ils n'effacent pas sa peur de dépasser les bornes. Il carre ses épaules et de lui-même, se met à ''copier'' les émotions des autres. À se mettre un masque comme au théâtre, à jouer un rôle permanent, à cacher ce vide émotionnel créé par un monstre.

''Facile comme tout ! Tellement évident à faire !'' Pense ironiquement l'Héritier Potter, un sourire amer se peignant sur son visage enfantin.

''Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Harry … ne sois pas surpris, tu es quelqu'un qu'on peut lire facilement, si on prête attention à tes expressions faciales.'' Dit le psychomage.

''Oui, en fait, je pense à comment … imiter les émotions des autres, sans paraître bizarre. Mais je ne vois pas comment faire, à part avec l'hypocrisie et je suis sûr que ça non plus je n'y arriverais pas.'' Ironise le Survivant.

Alex réfléchit, laissant passer un silence plutôt confortable : le soleil est agréablement chaud, avec un ciel tellement bleu qu'il brûle la rétine, des oiseaux gazouillent joyeusement, au loin Bathilda écoute de la musique classique et les clapotis de la fontaine sont également apaisants.

De plus, le thé est délicieux et l'aura du psychomage est douce comme de la soie, donc Harry ne se sent pas oppressé, ou en colère, ou dans un autre sentiment encombrant. Tiens … c'est ça le mot, ''encombrant'', c'est comme les Cybermen dans Doctor Who !

Ces machines de cauchemar, d'une blancheur effroyable et d'une voix mécanique, dont le but est d'effacer les émotions de ceux qu'ils veulent envahir. Eux-mêmes ne ressentent plus rien, malgré les souffrances qu'ils engendrent.

''Je suis un Cybermen en fait, bon c'est mieux qu'un Dalek : eux ils ne connaissent que la haine et l'envie de détruire. Alors qu'un Cybermen veut avant tout conquérir une planète pour se répandre un peu plus dans la galaxie.'' Pense soudainement le petit garçon.

Ce raisonnement est logique, mais Harry préférerait être le Maître : cynique, intelligent, avec une certaine fragilité et un respect pour le Docteur, qui le rend relativement humain.

Qui est, depuis l'enfance, hanté par des bruits de tambours le poussant à détruire des choses sur son passage et à l'âge adulte, on le rejette au lieu de l'aider.

''Non … Je m'identifie plus au Maître, un homme fou mais réel en tout point. Je ne suis pas une machine froide sans réflexions, ou qui n'éprouve que de la haine. Mais je sais aussi que je ne serais jamais un homme bon comme le Docteur.'' Conclut le dernier des Potter.

Sur son visage, on peut désormais voir un air déterminé avec des yeux scintillants : il a de nouveau repris confiance en lui, il sait maintenant que rien n'est perdu tant qu'il gardera ce petit bourgeon d'humanité ; même si cela va être un défi de tous les jours.

''Je vois que tu retrouve la forme ! Tu as les yeux qui pétillent et une fossette qui est apparue.''

''Oui en effet, c'est difficile à apprendre l'Occlumencie à mon âge ?''

''Un peu, l'important dans cette discipline est de se bâtir un terrain neutre qui accueille toutes tes pensées, tes souvenirs, tes émotions. En fait, cela s'appelle la Magie de l'Esprit : Légimencie, Occlumencie, télépathie et tout ce qui touche à la psyché d'une personne. Pourquoi demande tu ça ?''

''Parce que je pense avoir une petite idée pour copier les émotions, sans paraître décaler ou de marbre. Mais c'est encore flou, donc je ne tiens pas à en parler tout de suite. Ce serait possible d'avoir un livre sur ce sujet ?''

''D'accord, je te fais confiance. À condition que tu ne prennes pas des initiatives qui peuvent être dangereuses pour toi. Le livre que je pourrais te prêter t'enseigne les bases, il est très complet. Je te le prêterais la semaine prochaine si tu veux … par contre, il est très épais et pas toujours simple à comprendre.''

Harry jure qu'il ne va pas prendre de risques inutiles et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, ou presque. C'est pour cela qu'il demande à avoir ce livre.

D'ailleurs, il rétorque qu'il aime lire peu importe l'épaisseur du bouquin où les mots savants inscrits dedans … le petit garçon finit de convaincre l'adulte en démontrant son amour des défis.

Alex rend les armes avec un sourire amusé, puis il salue le petit garçon à la fin de leur séance et laisse ce dernier seul dans le labyrinthe.

''Samael'' reste un moment sous le soleil, allonger sur le banc, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux fermés, de l'extérieur il semble serein mais dans sa tête, on peut presque entendre les idées qui fourmillent dans son crâne de façon anarchique.

Il met en place différents plans, chacun d'eux se révèlent prometteur, mais Harry les trouve incomplets ou insuffisamment défendables. En fait, le meilleur truc qu'il peut faire est quelque chose semblable au motel Bates dans ''Psychose'' …

Derrière chaque porte, se trouverait des souvenirs et des émotions bien spécifiques, rangés par catégories : dans la chambre 1, il y aura ses intérêts amoureux ou amical par exemple, dans la 2 et la 3, il y aura ses plans établis avec Grispec, de la 4 à la 6 ce sera les choses qu'il a appris sur tel ou tel sujets du monde magique ou moldu.

Et de la 7 à la 10, il y aura tous ses souvenirs, de bons à mauvais dans cet ordre. Ensuite, il y a le ''bureau d'accueil'' où il faut prendre la clé de la chambre, mais la porte est fermée avec une fausse serrure.

Son plan n'est pas encore fini, ça prend du temps pour avoir un ''palais intérieur'', mais il n'est pas presser par le temps de toute manière … d'un point de vue médical, il a toujours besoin des soins attentifs de Véra, de la protection matérielle offerte par sa compagne, celle financière de Ragnok et en plus, son parrain n'est pas encore en mesure d'avoir sa garde.

( _Ndb_ : _Voir ''Ars Memoria'', très développé au Moyen-age et à la Renaissance, mais oubliée depuis jusqu'à la constitution de gigantesque base de données qu'il faut pouvoir gérer au mieux. Les meilleurs sont le Pic de la Mirandole qui avait une ville dans leur tête. Bien sûr, Harry Potter ne sait pas cela. Mais il est possible que les ouvrages sur l'Occlumencie en parlent._ )

 _(Nda : ceux qui sont fan de Sherlock Holmes reconnaîtront cette référence)_

Au niveau scolaire il s'en sort bien, il alterne entre les notions du monde moldu et les bases du monde sorcier avec une aisance un peu brouillonne – Tom l'aidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ses investissements se portent à merveille, et sa carrure physique s'améliore de mois en mois grâce à la bonne cuisine et au sport.

''Me manque plus que Sirius puisse m'élever et j'aurais pratiquement tout ce qu'il faut. Bon assez flâner Harry, tu vas aller faire des brasses dans la piscine !'' Se motive soudainement le petit garçon, se levant du banc et allant en direction de sa chambre ; cette chaleur de Juillet pousse vraiment à la baignade.

 **Et un chapitre tout chaud, un ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre, d'ailleurs petite question comme ça : trouvez-vous leur longueur raisonnable, ou dois-je la rallongée ? Comment trouvez-vous leur contenu d'ailleurs ? Donnez-moi vos réponses en reviews, ça m'intéresse ...**

 **Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine, bye !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut les gens, pas de bavardages incessants aujourd'hui : une gastro se prépare à l'horizon ! Donc direct je vous laisse avec votre lecture, où rien ne m'appartiens comme toujours. Bon chapitre !**

 **Chapitre 11 – Sirius Black**

''Eh Black, sors de ta cachette ! Tu as de la visite de la part de Gringotts ! Allez, lève-toi sale mangemort !'' Hurle Merrick, l'un des rares responsables humains du pénitencier, frappant les barreaux de la porte avec sa matraque en bois de noyer.

Dans le coin sombre de sa cellule, Sirius se retransforme en homme, pour se diriger maladroitement vers la porte et se faire connaître auprès de son invité surprise – retenant de grogner contre le surveillant, qui s'amuse à essayer de frapper son foie avec sa matraque.

''Bonjour Lord Black, je suis Arthos Dents-Carriées. Le directeur Ragnok m'envoie au près de vous pour vous remettre cette missive. Elle concerne votre filleul Harry James Potter et l'état de votre coffre de confiance. Voulez-vous lire ce courrier ?'' Demande la petite créature d'une voix fluette et aux crocs dans un état déplaisant.

''Harry … pour sûr que j'accepte. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi le directeur Ragnok veut t-il me parler de mon coffre, cela fait 7 ans que je suis incarcéré, au moins.'' Rétorque le forçat, d'une voix rauque et pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

''Pose pas de questions Black. Lis cette foutue lettre et sois sympa avec ton visiteur gobelin, je vous laisse avec notre tueur de moldus. Sonnez la petite clochette une fois terminé.'' Grogne le garde, balançant son objet de malheur dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

La petite créature invoque un tabouret devant la porte, puis il passe l'épaisse enveloppe à travers les barreaux. Le prisonnier la saisit d'une main tremblante avant de s'asseoir en face de son interlocuteur et d'ouvrir le papier kraft.

Arthos fait de même, sortant dans la foulée, quelques gourmandises gobelines pour patienter. Sirius se met à lire le courrier officiel avec une grande concentration, après s'être adossé près de la porte.

 _Mes salutations Lord Black,_

 _Comme vous l'a dit mon émissaire, je souhaite intervenir dans votre vie carcérale, mais pas de la manière dont vous pensez … je ne vais point vous parler de votre filleul ou de quelconques sujets financiers ; pas dans cet endroit lugubre qu'est Azkaban._

 _J'en viens aux faits ! Dans les souterrains de Gringotts et dans les archive du Département de la Justice Magique, certains protagonistes savent quelques vérités à votre sujet : comme par exemple que vous n'avez jamais eu de procès avec de véritables preuves, ou le fait qu'être un mangemort ou un traître ne corresponde pas à votre profil._

 _Oui Lord Black, je pense – avec un petit groupe de personnes – que vous êtes innocent quant à la trahison envers les Potter, qui étaient vos amis – presque de la famille selon les racontars._

 _Ainsi, j'ai donc mené ma petite enquête de façon discrète et efficace, aidé par Amélia Bones (qui est maintenant la Directrice du Département de la Justice) et par le peu de documents de l'époque dont nous disposons dans les archives du service._

 _De fil en aiguille, nous avons découvert beaucoup d'irrégularités concernant cette sombre affaire : certaines personnes ont été soudoyées pour vous priver de votre liberté et de la garde de votre filleul, cette sinistre affaire touche entre autre certaines sphères politiques._

 _Comme vous vous en doutez, je vais tout faire pour vous sortir de là, mais d'abord lisez attentivement ce qui va suivre :_

 _Je vais vous faire sortir de prison, sans que les détraqueurs ne soupçonnent votre évasion, pour cela j'ai ''fabriqué'' une poupée vaudou vous représentant ; elle est plus vraie que nature._

 _Mais pour activer sa fonction première, il faut que vous versiez dix gouttes de votre sang de votre sang sur sa tête en récitant les paroles écrites au Post-scriptum._

 _Oui, vous avez compris ce dont je parle … je vous prie de ne pas hurler d'indignation face à cette Magie très Noire, qui au demeurant vous permettra de sortir d'Azkaban pour pouvoir rejoindre votre filleul._

 _Mon émissaire vous assistera dans cette opération, la poupée sera nue et dormira pendant trois heures. Habillez-la et enfilez la robe que vous donnera Arthos._

 _Une fois cela accompli, une phrase d'activation de portoloin – située près de ma signature – vous amènera dans mon bureau où il y aura madame Bones. Les protections d'Azkaban ne peuvent rien contre la Magie Gobeline … les sorciers sont tellement arrogants !_

 _Pas d'inquiétude ! Notre amie commune est convaincue (moyennant un témoignage) que vous avez était incarcéré à tort, elle a une fiole de Véritasérum et tout ce qu'il faut pour recueillir votre témoignage._

 _Pour répondre à votre question : oui vous serez officieusement libre, soigné dans un établissement partenaire avec la banque (sous un un faux-nom bien sur) dont les propriétaires vous aideront à redevenir un homme à part entière (l'une d'elles est médicomage)._

 _Mais il va sans dire que vous devez respecter quelques règles, il vous faudra être discret Lord Black … j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi si je vous dis ''Albus Dumbledore'' et ''conspiration'', ou encore ''Ministère corrompu''._

 _Dans cette optique, il vous faudra être sous Glamour, avec un faux nom, une attitude différente et ne surtout pas fréquenter le Monde Magique Britannique – vous pouvez partir à l'étranger et y vivre sans faire de vagues dans le monde moldu._

 _Viens donc la question des soins, c'est une de mes conditions : je veux que vous obéissiez aux ordres médicaux de mademoiselle Crâne (la médicomage) en tous points … s'il faut vous mettre dans un court coma pour votre noyau magique vous acceptez, s'il faut voir un psychomage pareillement, ou si vous devez utiliser la médecine moldue également._

 _Quant à votre comportement à l'extérieur, je ne vous ferrais pas l'affront de vous dire que vous devez être irréprochable (cela est impossible au vu de votre vécu), mais courtois envers madame Bones, mademoiselle Crâne et la compagne de cette dernière (qui dirige l'établissement et est cracmole)._

 _Enfin, viens le sujet du jeune Harry Potter … je vous parlerai de sa vie après l'interrogatoire de madame Bones, avec une potion de Sérénité : il y a de sombres secrets qui entoure cet enfant et je ne veux pas d'une explosion magique ou physique._

 _Pas de temps à perdre, cette missive est assez longue comme cela ! Exécutez mon plan pour être libre et élever Harry James Potter, ou restez dans la geôle crasseuse qui vous sert de domicile … vous devez décider maintenant._

 _Si vous refusez, déchirez le papier devant mon émissaire et il s'en ira, sinon demandez-lui le couteau. Faite semblant d'être en colère ou désespéré, lorsque vous lui parlerez ; il saura quoi faire pour éviter les soupçons._

 _À la fin de cette lecture, il vous reste une minute de réflexion, ensuite Arthos vous demandera votre décision._

 _Bonne chance Lord Black …_

 _Ragnok Pattes-de-poules, Directeur de la banque Gringotts, 10e Commandant des Gobelins-Guerriers de la Légion Britannique et Seigneur des Anneaux dorés._

 _P.S 1 : ''Que cette chose inarticulée existe par des besoins primaires, de façon inoffensive et superficielle, qu'elle dépérisse dans le noir sans bruits quand s'écoulera sept ans, Magie je te le dis : que cette copie de Moi respire et se meut tel que moi.''_

 _P.S 2: ''Désolé mon Harry, désolé James et Lily, j'ai encore échoué !''_

La décision de Sirius est prise une fois sa lecture finie, il connaît bien Amélia dont il a confiance, il est connu que les gobelins méprisent les humains ne les respectant pas (lui il a toujours été aimable avec eux, au cas où) et il pourrait revoir Harry !

''Je refuse de lire ces inepties gobelin ! Si mon filleul peut être heureux sans moi, je refuse de lui céder les coffres de la famille Black !'' Dit Sirius en donnant la missive, qui est aussitôt remplacée par un tas de tissu contenant un coffret tout simple.

''Réfléchissez Lord Black ! Je vous en conjure, il en va de la vie d'un bébé humain !'' Réplique la créature, jouant le jeu à la perfection.

Sirius ouvre le coffret pour sortir la poupée et un couteau, il rouvre sa blessure à l'épaule – qui saigne gouttes par gouttes et appuie la tête de l'objet jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit recouverte du liquide carmin.

Puis il récite les funestes paroles et voit, avec un mélange de dégoût et de fascination morbide, le petit objet de quelques centimètres devenir une copie exacte de lui-même au niveau physique. Pour ce qui est du reste … on aurait dit un légume avec son regard vide, son faciès inexpressif et son attitude relâchée.

Nul doute que son cerveau devait être aussi mort, si ce n'est plus, que ceux des autres détenus résidant dans ce formidable endroit.

Il habille l'autre ''lui'' avec ses vêtements de forçat, puis il revêt la grande robe noire avec une capuche et se fermant intégralement, il met son double sur le lit de fortune, se fait un brin de toilette tout en jetant le coffret par-dessus bord ; c'est-à-dire par la petite fenêtre de la cellule.

Le tout en marmonnant comme le dernier des dingos, tandis qu'Arthos use d'une fausse diplomatie pour calmer ses ardeurs. Ensuite, après une salutation polie, Sirius énonce les mots d'activation – avec un pincement au cœur lors de la prononciation.

Suite à un tourbillon de couleur, il atterrit dans le bureau du directeur de la banque, qui n'est pas seul évidemment, une femme se tient de façon rigide près de la cheminée.

Amélia Bones est une femme de 43 ans à la silhouette massive et athlétique, avec peu de courbes féminines, une peau claire et des ongles rongés par une impatience constante. Ses cheveux sont d'un brun clair coupés court avec des yeux verts foncés, un visage doux mal assorti à une mâchoire carrée.

C'est une femme intègre, tolérante et honnête (du moins envers ceux qui respectent la Loi), qui est aussi droite et incorruptible que la Justice, aussi forte qu'un auror, mais plus égalitaire vis à vis des créatures ou des moldus que certains.

Elle est habillée d'un manteau noir moldu, par-dessus une chemise et un pantalon couleur cuivre. Elle a aussi des bottines noires moldues également et un chapeau-feutre bleu-marine. La femme de loi porte une chevalière en cuivre et en obsidienne signifiant qu'elle dirige sa Maison …

Sirius incline poliment la tête, honteux de paraître ainsi devant une femme qu'il sait exceptionnelle : James lui a toujours parlé d'elle de façon élogieuse, disant qu'elle a rendu service à sa famille sans juger ou manquer à ses devoirs.

''Lady Bones, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin. James m'a toujours dit que vous êtes une alliée précieuse, compétente et droite.'' Salue Sirius, portant la main droite à son cœur en restant incliner.

''Bonjour à vous Lord Black, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer également. James parlait de vous comme le frère qu'il aurait souhaité avoir. Je vous remercie pour ces compliments, sincères mais inutiles : je ne fais que mon travail en respectant les Droits Humains.'' Répond la directrice, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

''Quant à vous directeur Ragnok, je vous salue avec toute la sincérité qui s'impose, je vous remercie également de m'avoir sorti d'Azkaban. Je ferais en sorte que vous ne le regretterez pas.''

''Je l'espère bien Lord Black, le jeune Harry, Remus Lupin, ainsi que le monde sorcier ont besoin d'un individu aussi fort que vous. Commençons voulez-vous ? Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous parlerons de votre filleul.''

Les trois protagonistes s'assoient, Amélia sort de quoi écrire et enregistrer, ainsi qu'une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu visqueux – que Sirius sait être du Véritasérum – et lui demande de bien vouloir boire le contenu encore plus amer que du pamplemousse ( _Ndb :_ _j'aime bien moi_ ), si ce n'est plus.

Elle lui pose d'abord des questions basiques : son nom et prénom, sa date de naissance, le prénom de ses parents, sa qualification sociale et conjugale, son domicile et le métier qu'il exerçait avant sa condamnation ; c'est-à-dire une formation d'auror.

Ensuite, elle lui demande quelles sont ses compétences magiques (qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle apprit son petit secret canin !), la relation avec les Potter et avec Peter Petitgrow : la surprise est totale pour la juge, lorsqu'elle apprend que trois des ''Maraudeurs'' sont des animagi, depuis leur 5e année, pour tenir compagnie à un loup-garou qui plus est !

Ainsi, elle écrit le signalement de Petitgrow sous sa forme animale, puis revient à son interrogatoire un peu déboussolée par la malice des anciens Griffondor – ils ne sont mêmes pas déclarés en plus, mais elle veillera à ce que l'ancien prisonnier se déclare – où elle apprit un autre détail encore plus troublant …

''Vous n'étiez pas le Gardien du Secret de la famille Potter ?! Mais comment cela se fait t-il ?!'' Demande Amélia, estomaquée par ce retournement de situation.

''Non, je voulais faire un coup de bluff : tout le monde penserait que ce serait moi leur Gardien, donc je serais la cible des mangemorts. Alors on a décidés de choisir Peter, qui ne s'est jamais battu et vivait chez sa mère, dans le monde moldu. Au début, on a pensés à Remus mais comme c'était presque mon compagnon, il n'était pas intouchable.''

La juge note soigneusement les aveux de Black : disant que ce plan aurait pu être parfait si Petitgrow n'avait pas trahi ses amis, et accessoirement tué des moldus avec une grande brutalité en accusant un homme qui aurait, selon ses dires ''préférait mourir que de trahir sa famille de cœur et son compagnon''.

''Merci beaucoup Lord Black, pour ce témoignage et le courage dont vous faites preuve depuis 7 ans. Vous avez enduré l'enfer à cause d'imbéciles corrompus et de gens crédules. Pouvez-vous me donner vos souvenirs confirmant ces affirmations ?''

L'ancien détenu, qui n'est plus sous l'emprise du sérum, accepte vivement avec un regard assez éteint, lorsque ces derniers sortent de sa tête pour se réfugier dans des fioles de verres, toutes numéroter et nommer au fur et à mesure que les filaments argentés défilent dans un halo bleu.

Puis après de rapides salutations, Lady Bones rentre chez elle dans une gerbe de flammes vertes, tandis que Ragnok commande un thé bien fort avec une potion calmante : il est l'heure d'aborder un sujet très lourd, assez long et compliqué comme une toile d'araignée.

Ainsi, Sirius apprend que son filleul a été traité comme un chien, dont l'oncle a souillé le corps et a voulu le tuer comme un vulgaire parasite. Mais son plan a échoué, car Harry a réussi à prendre contact avec les gobelins, qui lui a annoncé qu'il a été volé et la mort de ses parents.

Car oui ! Harry ne savait pas qui il était avant de rencontrer un certain Thomas Gaunt dans une librairie.

Les deux partagent une connexion épistolaire avec une amitié faite de papier et d'encre … celui-ci lui a expliqué le Monde Sorcier dans tout son ensemble, l'aidant comme un tuteur le ferait et étant un confident fiable.

Le petit garçon et Ragnok ont fait en sorte que l'argent volé revienne peu à peu dans les coffres, tout en endettant les responsables.

Ensuite, le directeur gobelin a envoyé le jeune Potter en Irlande, pour se faire soigner et avoir un toit stable, en attendant que Sirius soit libre, apte physiquement et mentalement à élever son filleul.

Mademoiselle Crâne lui expliquera quels sont les soins passés et ceux en cours, ses occupations actuelles, son caractère – assez renfermé, mais Sirius ne peut lui en vouloir – et ses amis qui sont Bathilda Tourdesac, Alastor Maugrey, le fameux Thomas Gaunt, Ragnok, la médicomage et sa compagne.

Cela rassure l'ancien prisonnier, de savoir que ce petit garçon battu n'est pas seul et qu'il est soutenu de toutes les manières possibles, il se doute bien que ces personnes veillent à ce qu'il ait une bonne éducation sorcière.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Lord Black, le jeune Potter a bien rattrapé son retard : il sait parler deux langues dont la mienne, il connaît la théorie magique de A à Z, tout comme les bonnes manières qu'un jeune Lord doit avoir.''

Il finit par expliquer que le petit Harry a des blessures psychologiques, à cause de ses soi-disant ''tuteurs'' … donc Sirius devra y aller mollo avec lui : ne pas le couver ou être sévère comme un adulte responsable, mais ne pas être non plus un gamin joueur trop agité.

Il doit le traiter comme un garçon plus mâture que son âge, l'aider à dépasser ses démons en lui donnant de l'espace.

Sirius comprend, au regard de son interlocuteur, que son filleul a plus besoin de soutien que d'un tuteur avec un grand T, il se promet donc d'être à ses côtés en tant que bouclier et comme canne ; mauvais choix de mots pour cet objet-là …

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée enflammée de Véra, dont l'ancien forçat aime bien le style vestimentaire très Irlandais, lui qui pourtant n'aime pas le vert – pas seulement parce que c'est un Griffondor, mais juste parce qu'il préfère les couleurs chaudes.

Comme l'ambre des yeux de Remus, les cheveux roux de Lily, le vif d'or de James, ou la carrosserie en cuivre de son Harley Davidson et les drapeaux multicolores de la Gay-Pride, où son compagnon et lui passaient un moment hors du temps.

Les trois protagonistes se déplacent dans une autre pièce, Ragnok prévint un elfe qu'il prend une pause en compagnie de deux clients importants, ils s'installent sur des fauteuils en velours prune avec une nouvelle tasse de thé dans les mains.

Il s'ébroue comme sa forme canine, et s'excuse devant les deux autres personnes de la pièce avec un regard contrit et perdu.

''Ce n'est pas grave Lord Black, c'est un effet secondaire d'une longue exposition aux détraqueurs. J'en ai profité pour vous lancer un sortilège de diagnostic en attendant votre atterrissage.'' déclare doucement la jeune femme albinos.

Le brun souffle de dépit, espérant que cet état ne dure pas et qu'il ne sera pas dangereux pour lui et les autres, manquerait plus qu'il soit aussi irresponsable que lors de sa sixième année ! Ce serait le pompon, tiens !

''Alors Sirius, je peux vous appeler Sirius ? Nous allons regarder cette liste incroyable de soins à faire dans mon bureau. Directeur Ragnok, au plaisir de vous revoir …''

Après quelques salutations, le jeune homme suit la femme aux cheveux de neige parsemé d'or dans le conduit, pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard dans un bureau dont la vue est magnifique, du moins de son avis.

Il voit la médicomage invoquer une baignoire remplie d'eau bouillante, puis mettre des produits divers et variés dedans et finit par sortir des ciseaux.

Elle déplie également une robe d'hôpital et sortie une brosse Poli-dent avec du dentifrice ; qui est l'équivalent d'une fraise dans le Monde Magique, mais en deux fois plus fort.

Véra complète le tout par une serviette douce à vue d'œil, un produit de rasage pour faire disparaître tous les poils du visage et du corps, un autre pour nettoyer les ongles magiquement et des chaussons confortables.

''Asseyez-vous sur cette chaise Sirius, on va … débroussailler tout ça, surtout que vous avec des morsures de puces et des tiques incrustées dans les endroits pileux. Puis avec toute cette crasse je ne pourrais pas vous soigner correctement, en plus vos dents et vos ongles sont dans un état lamentable.''

''Les tiques et les puces, je m'y attendais un peu vu que je suis un animagus chien. Pareil pour les poils, ils repoussent vite. Mais franchement, je ne vois pas quel est le problème avec le reste !'' Plaisante le brun, de manière sardonique.

''Amusant Sirius, mais votre tête est capable de terrifier un aveugle ! Un animagus chien … ?''

Ainsi, l'ancien Griffondor raconte à la médicomage comment lui et ses amis sont devenus des animagi afin d'accompagner l'un des leurs lors de ses transformations lunaires.

Un ami que Sirius, à partir de 13 ans, a vite cessé de le considérer comme tel : au début il a essayé de renié ses sentiments en couchant avec des filles – car il avait un peu honte d'être homosexuel – où il a tenté tous les trucs possibles et inimaginables pour être ''normal''.

Mais à leur 16 ans, lors d'une grosse dispute à propos d'une connerie monumentale qu'il avait fait, Patmol a laissé ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Lunard. Quant à Remus, il lui a confié que son loup l'avait désigné comme un compagnon potentiel de type Bêta, sa bête intérieure hurlait à chaque fois que Sirius revenait avec une fille.

Les deux jeunes hommes ont mis à plat leurs sentiments, l'Héritier Black a cessé de courir les demoiselles – il se trouve ridicule quand il y pense – et a commencé une relation avec son beau et tendre Remus ; qui bien qu'Oméga sait se faire entendre.

Bien sur, il y est allé étapes par étapes : quelques rendez-vous clandestins dans le château ou à Pré-au-Lard, là ils s'embrassent plus ou moins chastement, les étreintes bien serrées.

Lorsqu'ils se voient en été, ils sortent en ville pour faire des trucs moldus, comme des rencards variés ou s'embrasser dans une ruelle déserte.

Ensuite, leurs entrevue à deux se sont muées en quelque chose de plus concret : ils se sont mis à fréquenter des personnes du milieu homosexuel, certains lieux de rencontre comme des magasins ou des restaurants gay, sont allés à la Gay-Pride durant les jours d'été en fin de Juin et ils ont fait leur coming-out auprès de leurs amis.

Bien sur, ces derniers ont compris que les deux amoureux partagent une intimité plus amoureuse qu'amicale. Surtout Lily, qui a deviné dès le jour où elle et James se sont mis à se fréquenter de façon également amoureuse.

Le petit couple a emménagé dans le Devon, dans la maison de vacances des Maraudeurs (plus Lily et Marlène Mckinnon, la petite amie de Peter), Sirius a acheté une moto et des vêtements en cuir – embrassant son côté Marlon Brando – tandis que Remus avait un style ressemblant à celui d'un bûcheron, le couple participe à quelques soirées dans le quartier de Soho.

Puis Harry est né, apportant une vague de bonheur dans la bande, mais aussi de chagrin car Marlène a été tuée par des mangemorts à la sortie d'un bar moldu. Ce qui a fait que Sirius et Remus n'ont pas eu le cœur à s'unir de façon officieuse entre humain et créature, ne voulant pas rajouter une couche sur le chagrin de Peter.

Après avait eu lieu les événements que tout le monde connaît : la mort des Potter avec un fils orphelin caché chez les moldus, leur plus proche ami enfermé à Azkaban, un autre qui est ''mort'' et le dernier qui a quitté le pays, l'âme emplie de chagrin.

''Et voilà, on a fini la première phase de vos soins Sirius, vous pouvez aller dans le bain ! En tout cas c'est une bien belle histoire que vous m'avez racontée, sauf la fin bien sur. Mais ce Remus vous tient à cœur et ça se sent. J'espère que vous vous retrouverez.''

Sirius se lève en la remerciant, pour se réfugier dans cette eau chaude avec un râle de plaisir – un bain chaud lui a manqué autant qu'un bon repas ou les gens qu'il aime – et Véra lui explique qu'elle a mis des potions contre les parasites, pour réparer la peau, détendre les muscles et laver en profondeur ; cela en plus du savon à la lavande.

''Vous pouvez y rester longtemps, j'ai enchanté l'eau de façon à ce qu'elle se nettoie toute seule et qu'elle reste chaude. Moi en attendant, je vais préparer vos potions de nutrition, vous allez avoir droit à la totale, puis il vous faut des compléments alimentaires moldus et des potions pour le sommeil.''

Sur ce, elle sort du bureau afin que le Sinistros ait de l'intimité, ce qui le ravit car dans cette saleté de prison, les bains, dans la glaciale Mer du Nord, se font sous les yeux grivois des gardiens, donc ce moment de tranquillité est plus que bienvenu.

Comme l'a dit Véra, l'eau devenant noire redevient aussitôt transparente, les effluves des différentes potions ne sont pas si odorants que ça, le savon, par contre, peut se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde, il sent les effets des mixtures sur sa peau endommagée par ce temps carcéral ; il est à la limite de s'endormir dans ce cocon de chaleur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre ce qui surprit Sirius, mais amuse la médicomage qui lui fait signe que la détente aquatique est finie, que maintenant il est temps de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Elle le fait allonger sur le fameux divan servant pour les soins.

''Bon, premièrement je suppose que vous voulez retirer ces immondes tatouages de forçat. Ensuite, il va falloir que je vous répare les côtes en usant de la manière forte, pas le choix malheureusement. Il y a ces entailles à l'épaule, à la cuisse et sur le flanc qu'il faut soigner et pour finir, ce méchant abcès aux gencives du bas …''

 _(Nda : les tatouages dont je parle sont des moyens d'identification, cela remplace le badge chez les moldus)_

Autant le tatouage et les grosses entailles ça va, autant pour l'abcès ça commence à faire mal – Sirius ne sut jamais combien de centilitres de sang il a perdu, mais il en a craché pas mal – et ressouder les côtes est tout bonnement abominable !

Le jeune homme essaie de contenir ses cris de douleur, espérant que personne ne l'entend depuis le couloir, non ! Du bâtiment plutôt … il sombre dans une quasi-inconscience et Véra lui donne une potion contre la douleur, la fièvre et pour guérir les gencives endommagées.

Pendant ce temps, elle fait une prise de sang et administre les vaccins moldus et magiques, puis elle le laisse reprendre son souffle et détendre ses muscles, Véra doit analyser le sang de l'ancien prisonnier, histoire de voir si le pauvre homme n'a pas d'infections ou de maladies qui couvent.

''Bon, vous avez des carences alimentaires incroyables, mais ça c'est évident. Pas de maladies quelconques. Voulez-vous une prescription pour des potions de Sommeil-sans-Rêves ? Savez-vous pratiquer l'Occlumencie ? Parce que vos barrières mentales sont dans un état médiocre …''

''Les potions ne seraient pas de refus, je connais les bases en Occlumencie, d'ailleurs je la pratique un peu à Azkaban. Mais je préfère utiliser ma forme de chien, car les détraqueurs ne savent pas faire la différence entre l'esprit humain et celui d'un chien.''

''C'est malin ! Et ça explique le fait que vous soyez assez sain d'esprit ...''

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, c'est Lyanna – avec un fin dossier et un collier dans les mains – qui regarde Sirius d'une manière neutre et légèrement méfiante.

Puis son regard pétille quand elle regarde son aimée, qui lui rend son attention avec un doux sourire, Sirius se fait donc petit devant cette interaction ; il ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres de l'autre femme.

''Bonjour monsieur Black, voici un dossier d'inscription : vous allez le remplir avec une fausse identité. Ensuite vous choisirez votre Glamour et Véra va ensorceler le collier qui le maintiendra.''

Elle tendit la feuille d'inscription à l'ancien prisonnier, qui après une minute de réflexion remplit le document de façon maladroite et lente, cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas tenu un stylo et ses doigts protestent vigoureusement contre ces mouvements étrangers.

 _Fiche d'inscription du (de la) résident.e –_

 _Nom et prénom(s) : John Rodolphe Hevans._

 _Age, taille et poids : 21 ans, 1m80 et 55 kilos._

 _Couleurs des cheveux et des yeux : cheveux châtains et yeux verts avec des lunettes._

 _Nationalité Britannique (préciser ici …...), Américaine, ou Canadienne – barrer les mentions inutiles._

 _Date et lieux de naissance : 14 mars 1967 à Toronto._

 _Marié.e – Uni.e – – Célibataire (barrer la mention inutile)_

 _Humain ou créature ? Si oui laquelle._

 _Pathologies d'admission/allergies/durée des soins estimée et prescriptions médicales (à remplir par médicomage traitant.e):_

 _Signature de l'hébergement et du (de la) résident.e –_

Il est dorénavant d'origine canadienne, veuf (histoire d'éviter les questions gênantes) et bien évidemment, il est humain. Il porte le prénom de John comme le second prénom de Remus, Rodolphe celui de James (après ''Charlus'') et Hevans est la contraction de Harry et du nom de jeune fille de Lily.

Le 14 mars est le jour où lui et Remus ont eut leur premier rendez-vous amoureux et Toronto car c'est la ville qu'ils ont visitée lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre – ils ont aimés cette escale et se sont dit qu'une fois la guerre terminée, ils viendront habiter là-bas.

Pour ce qui est de l'apparence, c'est la coiffe au couleur du chocolat de son Remus et les yeux verts de Lily (qu'il a aimé comme une sœur), il aura des lunettes et quelques traits du visage comme James.

Puis Véra inscrit toutes les casseroles que Sirius a accumulé ces dernières années, le jeune homme n'a aucunes allergies et la durée des soins est estimée à deux ans – comme Harry en fait – et les mêmes modalités que le petit garçon concernant les mixtures.

Il va de soi que lorsque Sirius se sentira mieux, il aura le devoir de voir un psychomage pour le Stress Post-Traumatique causé par Azkaban.

Une fois le papier rempli et le Glamour installer, Lyanna accompagne l'ancien prisonnier dans la chambre la plus reculée de la structure hospitalière.

La cracmole explique au dernier des Black que certains patients préfèrent des chambres éloignées des lieux de vie, pour des raisons d'intimité ou la gène de côtoyer des personnes leur paraissant inférieures.

''Vous, c'est pour des raisons de sécurité, puis je pense que du calme vous fera le plus grand bien. Surtout si Harry passe vous rendre visite ou si vous avez des cauchemars.''

Comme son filleul avant lui, Sirius est ébahi par la beauté du paysage et se sent aussitôt chez lui, même s'il aimerait deux ou trois choses qui lui rappellent ses amis et son compagnon.

Il est surpris lorsque son guide lui montre une armoire pleine de vêtements, avec des affaires de toilettes posées dans la salle de bain ...

Mais il l'est encore plus quand la cracmole lui tend un carton, quand il l'ouvre son cœur se met à danser un tango d'émotion : il y a une peluche en forme de loup de couleur ambrée, douce au toucher avec des yeux vert et le poil ébouriffés.

Quelques photos de ses défunts amis, quelques autres de lui et Remus, d'anciens camarades disparus au combat dont il regrette la mort, de quelques anciens amis moldus homosexuels et même une de son frère Regulus et de sa cousine Androméda.

Avec tout cela, la bague de Lord et la gourmette que Remus lui a offert lors de leur dernier rendez-vous accompagnent les images et la peluche, et pour finir, il y a une lettre ...

Sirius a du mal à retenir ses larmes, il se sent tomber, mais Lyanna l'aide à s'asseoir sur le lit – le regard plein de compassion – et l'ancien Griffondor peut à présent, faire ce qu'on ne lui a jamais permis de faire durant ces années … pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et de son âme.

 **Et voilà l'arrivée officielle de notre Sirius ! Comment le trouvez-vous dans ce chapitre ? Canon ou OCC ? Répondez moi dans les reviews, je vous dis donc à Samedi prochain (si je le peux ...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour le retard : je suis actuellement en stage (qui me demande beaucoup d'énergie), mon bêta va entamer une mission de un mois et en plus, le site bugue pour la publication du chapitre ! Donc ça été galère pour vous le publier, mais ''à cœur vaillant rien n'est impossible'' comme on dit !**

 **Je rappelle que 1e ne possède rien de cette histoire et sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 12 – Rencontre entre un chien et un serpent**

C'est une belle journée de mi-septembre qui commence, un été indien digne de ce nom se présente sous la forme d'un soleil assez chaud, même si voiler par des nuages blancs, dont les rayons se reflètent sur les feuilles désormais orangées des arbres et sur l'herbe encore verte. L'air n'est pas humide, bien au contraire, la mer est aussi bleue que le ciel.

Sirius s'est levé avec un sourire heureux – il va enfin rencontrer son filleul ! – puis il prend une douche en la dégustant et se regarde dans le miroir dans l'expectative.

Son corps porte encore les marques d'Azkaban : il est toujours maigre et nerveux, sur le torse sans pilosité on peut voir d'anciens muscles de Batteur – désormais sans tatouages, blessures ou pansements.

Sa silhouette est voûtée avec très peu de muscles, la peau aussi pâle que les murs de sa chambre. Les cernes violettes entourent ses yeux insondables – encore hantés par ses cauchemars d'Azkaban – et son visage a des joues creusées par les années de famine.

Même si les potions diverses font effet, c'est poussif, mais Sirius s'applique à bien prendre toutes les mixtures avec les potages qui lui servent de repas, mais aussi à avoir un bon sommeil – il dort 14 heures par jour grâce à la potion de Sommeil-sans-Rêves, en revanche, il fait des siestes agitées – et il pratique couramment l'Occlumencie.

Ses journées commencent à 10 heures, il mange un repas de viking lui servant à la fois de petit-déjeuner et de déjeuner, ensuite il répare ses barrières mentales avec l'Occlumencie et la méditation. Cet exercice est difficile pour cet homme autrefois impétueux, mais gratifiant car cela lui donne une occupation quotidienne.

L'ennui est l'une des choses que Sirius n'a jamais aimées, car son cerveau est constamment en ébullition pour chercher quelque chose à faire : c'est pour cela que les farces des Maraudeurs ont été si nombreuses et bien marquantes ; il a toujours eu une sorte de comportement bien Serpentard pour planifier les blagues.

Après l'Occlumencie, il lit des livres – autant sorciers que moldus – donnés par Lyanna afin de rattraper son retard sur le monde actuel. L'ancien Griffondor est proprement stupéfait par toutes les avancées technologiques, scientifiques ou autres …

Après le repas du soir, il prend une douche et regarde les photos – comme il le fait tous les soirs – pour pleurer avant de s'endormir, un peu plus apaiser et serrant la peluche entre ses mains, grâce à ce rituel et à la potion, ses nuits sont plutôt tranquilles.

L'ancien forçat regarde ses cheveux châtains courts et mal coiffés (une sorte d'hommage à James), ses yeux verts comme Lily encadrés par des lunettes à la monture grise, son visage moins aristocratique avec des traits anguleux et un bouc fin bien dessiné.

Sirius veut s'habiller de couleur claire, il ne veut pas porter de noir devant son filleul, surtout pas en cette si belle journée. Donc il met une chemise blanche avec un jean bleu, des tennis blancs et un veston léger de couleur ocre, ainsi que de l'eau de Cologne – tout cela lui va bien, malgré son corps de forçat.

Sa façon de s'habiller est plus adapté à la mode de la fin des années 70, avec son pantalon en pattes d'éléphant et sa chemise très ouverte sur le col.

Le jeune homme prévoit d'aller rejoindre Harry au jardin, sous sa forme d'animagus d'abord, il va jouer le rôle du chien sympa, ce sera plus simple si le petit garçon veut parler de lui. Ensuite si Sirius le sent bien … et ben il se montrera sous son vrai jour.

Inutile de préciser que l'ancien Griffondor a une boule au ventre, l'idée de rencontrer enfin son filleul au bout de 7 ans de souffrance et d'attente est aussi terrifiante que sauter d'un pont, mais d'un autre côté son impatience se fait ressentir.

Lui qui a toujours voulu une famille – malgré son comportement flambeur et irresponsable – avec son Remus et Harry (dans l'optique horrible où James et Lily meurent lors de la guerre).

Avant cette nuit funeste d'Octobre 1981, son loup et lui ont parlé Union sorcière, dans l'intention d'enfin officialiser leur relation et la valider auprès des citoyens sorciers.

Ensuite Remus lui a proposé de déménager au Canada – la distance ne compte pas chez les sorciers – car les droits des créatures magiques y sont meilleurs dans le Nouveau Monde.

Ils emménageraient dans un appartement au-dessus d'un bar sorcier (peut-être Gay avec un cabaret, va savoir) où Remus sera le gérant, Sirius le barman, quelques serveurs, un cuisinier et un commis pour la plonge.

Avec la guerre autant profiter de la vie ! Après tout, ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir une famille, un métier trop sérieux ou une maison à crédit avec une clôture blanche. Et ne parlons pas du fait d'avoir des enfants … Remus étant l'Oméga du couple, il pouvait porter un enfant mais ce dernier risquait d'être atteint de lycanthropie.

Donc Sirius lui a dit ''on adoptera chéri, un petit sorcier ou un cracmol, voire les deux. Peu importe le sexe. Cela ne me gène pas je t'assure amour'' et ensuite ils ont fait l'amour une dernière fois avant que l'enfer détruise leurs projets.

Ses pensées se coupent lorsque le chien noir voit un petit garçon assis dans l'herbe : il est vêtu d'un t-shirt vert avec des serpents dorés, un jean en denim et des tennis gris, ainsi qu'une veste à capuche blanche et rouge.

Sa silhouette est aussi mince que la sienne, il est un peu petit pour son âge, sa peau était trop bronzée pour paraître saine, son visage fin promet d'être séduisant à l'avenir, son maintien est plutôt décontracté, il ne voyait pas ses yeux mais le petit garçon n'a pas de lunettes et ses cheveux ont la couleur des ténèbres.

En s'approchant, le sinistros voit que le petit garçon lit un livre d'Agatha Christie, il sourit de façon canine et se rappelant que Lily aimait les romans policiers. Il s'assoit à côté de lui, sentant que le petit garçon n'est pas contre sa compagnie et il détaille son filleul ; dégustant les rayons de soleil se posant sur ses poils.

Les cheveux de Harry sont légèrement bouclés comme ceux de sa mère et ses yeux ont la même couleur émeraude que cette dernière, son visage ressemble à celui de James tout comme sa coiffe noire.

Il est le parfait mélange de ses parents, excepté pour sa corpulence trop mince, sa peau couleur cuivrée, ses mains fines et cette cicatrice maudite en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Il est au courant de la signification de cette balafre rougeâtre, ce qu'elle représente pour la population sorcière … l'ancien forçat trouve cela d'un ridicule consommé.'

'Salut le chien … ou plutôt, Sirius Black.'' Murmure soudain Harry, d'un ton doux et détendu.

Ainsi une conversation à sens unique s'engage, le petit garçon raconte sa vie au grand chien aux yeux jaunes : d'abord sa vie misérable chez les Dursley en étant battu, ensuite le viol de Vernon sur sa personne et sa tentative de meurtre dans la forêt, puis le camping où cette dame l'a recueilli sans poser de questions.

Son retour à Londres où il a voyagé jusqu'à la banque sorcière, son amitié naissante avec Ragnok, le plan qu'ils ont ourdi pour faire tomber ceux qui l'ont volé, sa rencontre avec Véra, Lyanna, Maugrey et Bathilda – qu'il aime bien.

Puis il explique au chien les problèmes médicaux qu'il a eut : ses poumons abîmés par les corvées et les produits toxiques, ses yeux devenant peu à peu aveugles, la syphilis le rongeant doucement et son absence d'émotions appelée ''trouble de la personnalité Axe 2'' qui est l'Anti-socialité, une caractéristique dite Impulsive.

 _(nda : pour celleux qui sont et intéressé.e.s, Google est votre ami.)_

Mais il rassure Sirius en disant que maintenant il se sent mieux, il travaille sur ses émotions en étudiant la Magie de l'Esprit. Puis au niveau scolaire, il se maintient également et il ne cesse d'apprendre des trucs sur le Monde Magique ; actuellement il lit le ''Lexique du Potionniste'' et alterne avec ''les bases de la Métamorphose''.

L'Héritier Potter lui parle aussi de ses loisirs préférés, regarder la télévision avec des documentaires ou des films, ainsi que sa série préférée, Doctor Who. Il aime faire du sport et se promener également, surtout avec Bathilda …

Le petit garçon hésite un moment, mais il finit par parler de Thomas Gaunt : un homme rencontré dans une librairie moldue, qui a parlé longuement à Harry jusqu'à établir une relation presque confiante. L'homme a pris deux carnets et les a ensorcelés, pour donner ensuite l'un d'eux au petit brun.

Les deux connaissances parlent de tout et de rien, Tom expliquant à Harry comment fonctionne le monde, autant sorcier que moldu, l'aidant et le rassurant presque constamment.

''Et voilà toute l'histoire, on va marcher un peu ? J'ai envie de vous montrer la plage, c'est vraiment un endroit magnifique.'' Propose Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le chien acquiesce, remuant la queue avec les oreilles dressées et les yeux scintillants, manifestement ravi de la proposition : voir un beau paysage après 2 mois dans une chambre et 7 ans en prison, il y a de quoi sautiller partout.

Et Harry a raison sur la magnificence de l'endroit, l'air iodé aurait pu le dégoûter (cela lui rappelle trop Azbakan), mais celui-là est différent : léger comme de la crème glacée, aussi odorant que du jasmin. Le sable est doux sous ses pattes et il entend des mouettes volant au-dessus d'eux.

Harry se pose sur l'un des rochers jugés sur les dunes, Sirius fait de même avec quelques difficultés : la perte de son agilité est influencée par son manque de muscles et le fait qu'il n' ait plus l'habitude de pratiquer ce mouvement.

Un silence confortable s'installe, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit et frêle sifflement se fasse entendre, Sirius sursaute un peu et se met en garde, mais Harry caresse lentement et doucement l'encolure du sinistros.

Les doutes de Sirius sont fondés, c'est un petit serpent de la famille des couleuvres, avec les écailles verdâtres et les yeux gris.

L'ancien Griffondor est surpris, lorsque son filleul se met à répondre au sifflement du reptile par … des sifflements, plus rauques néanmoins. Mais au lieu d'éprouver du dégoût, cela fait réfléchir le jeune homme : James lui a toujours dit qu'il est le descendant de Serena Serpentard et de Rowan Serdaigle (la sœur et le frère des dits fondateurs), même si c'est une info tenue secrète.

Selon James, les Griffondors sont de très bons combattants et les Serdaigles sont des érudits sur toutes sortes de sujets, même non-magiques. Pour ce qui est des Poufsouffles, ils s'y connaissent en diplomatie avec un grand ''D'' et quant aux Serpentards, ils savent conquérir en employant la ruse.

Mais en même temps, selon le récit de Ragnok, Voldemort lui a peut-être transmis une ou deux capacités en essayant de tuer son filleul. Donc il n'est pas surprenant que le petit garçon sache parler aux serpents, qui sait quelles sont les autres surprises ''made in Voldemort'' ?

En plus, ce n'est qu'une couleuvre, pas de quoi paniquer. Si c'était une vipère, nul doute qu'il se serait jeté sur la bestiole pour protéger son filleul : ce n'est parce qu'il est un fourchelangue que tous les serpents sont des petites bêtes aimables, inoffensives et à l'écoute.

La conversation reptilienne dure quelques minutes, même si le sinistros ne voit pas le temps passer entre les douces caresses de Harry et la sensation du soleil sur sa carcasse sombre et maigre, mais au bout d'un moment, les sifflements cessent doucement et Sirius entrouvre un œil – il a commencé à somnoler sans s'en rendre compte.

''Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, c'est presque l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Alex, le psychomage qui me soigne. Et je pense que vous avez besoin de faire une petite sieste, il paraît que Azkaban n'est pas de tout repos et Véra m'a dit que vous avez besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.''

Sirius se lève et suit le petit garçon, remontant lentement les marches reliant la plage et le terrain où ils sont accueillis par le couple. Le grand chien noir éprouve des difficultés à faire des efforts physiques … Harry est compréhensif et l'attendait de temps à autre, puis les deux se séparent une fois arrivé au niveau de l'entrée de service.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Sirius voit le petit garçon partir en direction du grand jardin, mais une partie de lui est heureuse d'avoir eu le temps de lui tenir compagnie, d'entendre son histoire qui a bien bouleversé l'ancien prisonnier, de s'être baladé au bord de cette magnifique plage …

''Ouais … j'ai aimé ce moment, je pense que je vais rester sous ma forme d'animagus quelques temps. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir de mal à parler avec Patmol, donc jusqu'à ce qu'il me le demande, je resterais un simple chien et je me plierais à sa disponibilité. La patience est une vertu dit-on.'' Pense Sirius, se réfugiant dans ses quartiers.

Et en effet dans les mois qui viennent, surpassant sa frustration somme toute légitime, Sirius Black joue à la perfection son rôle de confident à quatre pattes, mais également de compagnon de jeux et même de chien thérapeutique auprès des autres résidents et des gérantes.

Il se promène avec Bathilda, qui lui donne aussi des biscuits et de la viande, il déride Maugrey et l'écoute déblatéré sur son passé d'auror (il a toujours été l'un de ses plus grands fans) et en échange de ce bon comportement, Véra et Lyanna l'emmènent en ville et lui ont donné un privilège …

Sirius peut maintenant écrire des petites missives à Harry, que Véra donne au petit garçon après le repas du soir, dans ces dernières l'adulte raconte son histoire de façon sincère avec quelques pointes d'originalité quand il le fallait.

Son enfance difficile dans sa famille de Sang-pur, sa rencontre avec son père dans le Poudlard Express, son admission à Griffondor, la formation des Maraudeurs par la suite, avec la conception de la Carte et leur apprentissage d'Animagi, pour aider Remus lors des pleines lunes.

Les blagues bonnes enfants jusqu'à la 5eme année, les humiliations envers Severus Rogue et les Serpentards – cette foutue connerie d'adolescence – alors que la guerre arrivait aux portes de Poudlard, une sixième année formidable entre l'amour naissant de ses amis et lui avec Remus, sans oublier les étés insouciants.

La dernière année à Poudlard, sans blagues car la guerre enclenche un sursaut de maturité insoupçonné, où les cinq amis ont obtenu leur diplôme avec les honneurs. Pour ensuite vivre chacun de leur côté mais jamais loin des autres – James et Lily dans un appartement à Londres, lui et Remus dans la maison du Devon et Peter encore chez sa mère.

Quand ils ne s'amusaient pas, ils travaillaient en alternant les études, les missions de l'Ordre du Phénix et les voyages pour recruter des alliés. Les batailles, les morts, l'odeur du sang et de la colère … mais aussi le mariage de James et Lily, la mort de leurs parents respectifs et la grossesse de cette dernière.

La prophétie crachée par une voyante qui a changée leur vie, les contraignant à se cacher du monde, tout en élevant leur enfant. Il a tout dit à son filleul, essayant d'être le plus neutre possible, ce qui est dur pour ce jeune homme autrefois entêté et irresponsable.

Trop gâté par la vie et par ses amis indulgents, mais détesté par ses parents car il n'est pas un Héritier ''digne'' de ce nom et une partie de la population croyant qu'il est aussi sombre que sa famille.

À nouveau, les fêtes de Noël arrivent bien vite, les missives et les moments volés entre parrain (sous sa forme canine) et filleul se transforment en repas réguliers et en moment près de la télévision. Sirius apprend à connaître son filleul de façon lente mais précise, comme un dessin au fusain prenant lentement forme …

Le matin de Noël, Sirius se lève et va prendre sa douche, comme à son habitude, il jette un regard satisfait au miroir : sa carrure est certes encore maigre, mais il y a un progrès énorme surtout que grâce à Patmol il a acquis des muscles aux jambes, aux bras et un peu au torse. Sa peau est moins pâle, ses yeux n'ont presque plus de cernes …

Son attitude d'ancien taulard s'est beaucoup résorbée, il a moins d'absences et de crises de larmes et/ou de colère envers lui-même ou le monde qui l'entoure – sauf envers ceux qui ont fait du mal à Harry, ou à lui.

Avec l'aide de Lyanna, avec qui il entretient une fine amitié, le dernier des Black a acheté un cadeau pour Harry, c'était un truc tout simple, mais l'animagus est certain que cela fera plaisir au petit garçon : c'est un collier avec un cordon en cuir fin de deux couleurs entrelacées – noire et blanche – avec un serpent d'argent aux yeux verts.

Plus qu'un cadeau, c'est un message de Sirius, qui dit en quelque sorte ''je t'accepte tel que tu est : Sombre, Lumineux ou Gris. J'accepte le fait que tu ne sois pas un lion doré et rouge, parce que tu préfères les serpents argentés et verts (d'ailleurs tu leur parles).

Le papier d'emballage est rouge avec des lys bruns, une ficelle bleue retient le tout. L'écrin est d'un ambre tout simple mais assez joli.

Il stoppe ses réflexions en s'habillant d'un costume blanc, avec des chaussures noires et une chemise mauve, il met également ce parfum moldu qu'il a apprit à apprécier.

Comme d'habitude, il prend un petit-déjeuner en solitaire, dégustant chaque bouchée de pancakes au chocolat, de fruits et de café. Grâce à sa forme de Patmol, il porte le cadeau entre ses crocs pour le déposer sous le sapin.

Avant que tout le monde arrive dans le salon, Véra arrive la première – pour allumer un bon feu – et voit le chien posant le paquet auprès des autres présents, avec un sourire moqueur, elle invoque une brosse épaisse et rose pétant.

''Bonjour Sirius, bien dormi ? Venez un peu par-là, il faut bien coiffer cette touffe indisciplinée !'' Sourie l'albinos avec un regard malicieux.

Même si l'ancien Griffondor est un chien, on peut apercevoir un mélange d'indignation et un brin de malice, pendant dix minutes – après plusieurs fausses tentatives de fuite – Sirius met sa fierté de côté alors que la médicomage lisse les poils sombre et assez longs du sinistros, ensuite l'embarras fut à son comble …

''Et voilà, un joli nœud pour le gentil chien bien coiffé !'' Déclare la jeune femme, avec un grand sourire et les yeux rieurs, nouant un nœud en soie aux couleurs de Noël assez épais. Le summum du ridicule, il ne manque plus que des cornes de renne à la moldu ainsi qu'un nez rouge comme Rudolph.

Heureusement, Véra n'a pas ces idées saugrenues, autrement Sirius se serait réfugier dans sa chambre – mort de honte, lui qui est du genre rebelle comme Marlon Brando ou James Dean. La jeune femme s'occupe ensuite du feu de cheminée, le chien regardant les flocons de neige dansant au rythme des tourbillons du vent.

Dix minutes plus tard, le rituel annuel commence : Sirius reçoit des caresses, mais aussi des cadeaux typiquement canins, balles multicolores et deux jouets faisant ''pouic-pouic'', mais aussi un collier et une laisse de couleur bordeaux …

''C'est bien parce que je t'aime que j'accepte de jouer ce rôle Harry ! Et c'est qu'en plus, tu y prends plaisir, espèce de chenapan, tu est bien le fils d'un Maraudeur !'' Pense l'ancien taulard, boudant de façon canine.

En effet, le petit garçon regarde le chien avec un sourire en coin plutôt amusé, ses yeux scintillant de joie et un rire clair étouffer dans la gorge.

Après le déballage, Bathilda met le collier au cou du ''chien'' et la petite troupe prend la voiture, pour aller dans un petit cottage perdu dans les vallons du continent irlandais.

Ce dernier est 100% moldu évidemment, ils sont servis rapidement et le ''chien'' est bien accueilli, Sirius côtoie, l'espace d'une demi-journée, ses congénères canins – présents dans le chenil, de ce qui en fait une maison d'hôtes – où il s'amuse avec une allégresse d'adolescent.

Une fois rentrer, le filleul et son parrain font une petite ballade autour du domaine, là Harry prend le temps de remercier Sirius pour le beau cadeau. Le petit garçon dit ensuite que le sien l'attend dans la chambre, puis lorsqu'ils sont à nouveau près du bâtiment principal, les deux amis se séparent.

Sirius rentre dans sa chambre, puis se retransforme dans un ''pop'' et enlève avec plaisir le ruban festif. Mais le garde tout de même sur la table de chevet – comme un aimable souvenir – et il se déshabille avant de se mettre sous une bonne douche chaude ; il sent le chien mouillé ayant côtoyé le chenil.

Puis il déballe le présent, emballer dans un papier gris et ambre avec un fil rouge, ses yeux se firent larmoyant quand il vit son cadeau. Le jeune homme ressent alors une douce chaleur se propagée dans son âme, mais aussi dans son esprit et son corps …

Elle fait 27 cm, le bois est en orme noir (comme son nom) avec des gravures dorées, le manche est en acier sculpté et léger, son cœur est un crin de licorne mâle. Flexible et puissante, maniable si le sorcier sait lui ''parler''.

Comment Harry et Ragnok ont fait pour la lui remettre ? Sirius n'en a aucune idée, mais cela a dû être difficile et assez risqué : les biens des prisonniers sont sous clé dans les Archives Carcérales du Ministère, sauf si … Amélia Bones est dans le coup, là ça a du être un peu plus facile.

Avec sa baguette, Sirius voit une petite lettre, vulgairement pliée en deux avec du papier moldu et une écriture typiquement enfantine.

 _Bonjour Sirius, voici un cadeau qui va sans doute vous plaire._

 _Avec Ragnok et Amélia, on a fouillés les Archives Carcérales et on a trouvés ceci..._

 _Votre baguette, oui il y a des conditions, mais comme un sorcier n'est rien sans sa baguette nous avons décidé de faire un geste pour vous aidez à reprendre la Magie._

 _Les conditions sont les suivantes : l'usage de la baguette doit être raisonnable, avec un but pacifique et plein de discrétion. Ensuite, il va de soi que vous ne devez pas l'utiliser en public – sauf si votre vie est en danger immédiat._

 _J'espère que ce cadeau vous incitera à reprendre votre vie en main, même si je sais que vous faîtes énormément d'efforts pour redevenir un homme raisonnable (un Maraudeur est t-il raisonnable?) et je vous souhaite encore un joyeux Noël et une bonne santé._

 _Mini-Cornedrue ou Bambi (en fait, je préfère le premier, le second est ridicule)_

Sirius a un rire rauque, il prend sa baguette qui crache des étincelles marrons et ambres, son sourire et son regard n'exprime qu'une joie totale ; tous les sorciers ont besoin d'une baguette, car celle-ci complète leur âme, la réchauffant et la protégeant comme une couverture douce.

Il regarde la neige valser avec le vent, dans des tourbillons glacés et doux, il ouvre discrètement sa fenêtre et avec sa baguette, le jeune homme projette un peu de confettis multicolores parmi les particules blanches.

Lancer un sort aussi simple, après tout ce temps, est un plaisir immense sans compter que le spectacle de tous ces flocons naturels et artificiels l'émerveille comme s'il était redevenu un enfant.

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre est fait ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser dans les commentaires ! Excusez-moi encore le retard, mais je crois que ce site a besoin d'une grosse mise à jour ... on se revoit la semaine prochaine, en espérant que ça redéconne pas ! Je vous dit ciao !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bon week-end tout le monde ! Voici un autre chapitre, profitez-en bien car c'est le dernier avant un long moment : mon bêta et moi on sera très occupés professionnellement parlant. Donc sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cette fic - que je possède toujours pas.**

 **Chapitre 13 – Rencontre en chair et en os**

C'est un bel après-midi de Mars qui s'annonce, la pluie vient de s'arrêter et les nuages gris se sont effacés pour laisser place à un ciel bleu orné d'un magnifique arc-en-ciel et d'un soleil hésitant. L'herbe et la terre sont humides, mais le vent côtier les sèchent petit à petit, avec une force herculéenne.

Au loin, les rouleaux des vagues brassent de l'écume jusqu'à la jetée sur le sable beige en cette période de l'année, et dans la plaine, on peut voir une nouvelle génération de cervidés paissant entre les creux des valons.

Les fleurs du jardin bourgeonnent, encore timide car le temps n'est pas encore propice à leur existence, mais les autres plantes du domaine sont déjà sorties de leur cocon végétal, comme les haies ou les feuilles des arbres, déjà vertes et fournies.

Sirius regarde tout cela par la fenêtre, la boule au ventre mais les épaules relevées. Aujourd'hui est le jour J : il allait enfin rencontrer Harry, après toutes ces années à l'ombre et ces mois passés sous la forme d'un chien.

Mais d'un côté _,_ il a été ravi d'attendre un peu avant de rencontrer son filleul, vu l'allure de forçat qu'il avait….

En Janvier, Véra est venue le voir pour lui faire un bilan et les deux sorciers ont été ravis du résultat : Sirius a récupéré un poids à peu près normal, donc il peut maintenant se mettre au sport afin d'améliorer sa santé – assez médiocre tout de même – et son état psychique s'est grandement amélioré grâce à l'Occlumencie.

De plus, son système immunitaire et son sommeil sont désormais corrects : toutes ces potions immondes et ces siestes ont aidées le jeune homme. Les organes qui auraient pu être endommagés lors de son incarcération sont en bon état, et pour ce qui est de ses dernières blessures en tant que prisonnier …

Eh ben ! il n'en reste que des cicatrices, qui n'entachent pas le corps assez malmené de Sirius : son flanc arbore une balafre allant du milieu du dos au ventre – passant par le foie – tandis que celle sur la cuisse a la forme d'une étoile aussi grosse que la main de Harry et pour ce qui est de l'épaule, c'est la plus impressionnant …

Les deux autres ont été faites par un objet pointu et très aiguisé (comme un couteau), pratiquées par Rabastan Lestrange, dit ''le Boucher'' dans le milieu mangemoresque. Mais pas celle-ci non, cette blessure a été faite par une planche cloutée, arrachée de son lit par un détenu Né-moldu – rendu fou par l'influence des Détraqueurs.

Les clous étaient légèrement courbés, à cause de l'arrachage violent, le prisonnier a réussi – comment, c'est un mystère – à non seulement enlevé le bout de bois, mais aussi à le tailler pour qu'il tienne en main de façon discrète !

Le Né-moldu a également aiguisé les clous et a retiré la rouille, sans doute qu'il été un bricoleur avant son incarcération. Toujours est t-il que l'épaule de Sirius a quatre grosses griffures à l'horizontale et à la diagonale, démarrant à l'épaule et arrivant vers la clavicule ; elle lui a fait mal pendant des semaines entières, mais le jeune homme ne voulait plus dépendre d'autres mixtures.

Il n'avait plus de cernes, même si ses yeux sont toujours aussi hantés par Azkaban, son visage est moins creux et sa peau moins livide, il n'a quasiment plus de tics nerveux ou d'absence – la Magie de l'Esprit l'aidant à revenir parmi les êtres de conscience.

Depuis Janvier, en cachette avec un sort de silence, le jeune animagus s'est remit au sport afin de se refaire une santé : du cardio allant du vélo à la course, ainsi que du Taï-chi suffisent à lui rendre un bon souffle et une souplesse convenable.

Le dernier des Black s'est habillé de façon simple : un jean et des tennis grises, un pull léger ambre et bleu. Avec son fameux parfum – dont il a eu le kit complet du produit avec gel douche et après-rasage – et sa baguette fièrement posée sur son oreille.

Il a finit par abandonner l'idée du bouc, des cheveux en batailles et des lunettes : cela lui rappelait trop James et Remus, et cela ne l'aide pas à avancer comme il se l'était promis.

Il a donc coiffé sa chevelure comme à l'époque de Poudlard (mi-longs, tombant un peu sur son visage) et son visage désormais imberbe, il se sent davantage lui-même comme cela.

Le dernier des Black veut également reprendre la gestion de son clan, il a donc étudié et retravaillé ces domaines, reniés à 15 ans quand sa destinée personnelle s'écartait des convictions de sa famille.

Mais maintenant, il sait que la dynastie Black doit se relever des cendres putrides où elle a sombré, la banche secondaire des Black (gérée par Narcissa) ne compte pas et celle tertiaire, menée par Dorian Black – un cousin Canadien semi-cracmol – l'intéresse encore moins, même s'il peut reprendre son titre de Lord-Gérant par le biais de la Transmission du Titre.

Cette notion politico-économique est fondée sur le fait que le Lord ou la Lady de la branche principale de sa Famille, peut rassembler toutes les autres sous une seule est même ramification. Pour cela il y a différents moyens plus ou moins diplomatiques …

D'abord, par une alliance au sens premier du terme, un mariage quoi ! Avec bien sur, les droits et les devoirs : réunification des avoirs financiers et matériels, transmission des savoirs familiaux, ainsi que du rang politique et bien sûr, il faut ajouter un enfant dans l'équation.

Ensuite, il y a le fait que le Lord ou la Lady veuille renoncer à gérer sa dynastie pour X raisons, donc son titre est transmis à un autre membre de la même famille (cela coule de source), peu importe si sa famille est principale, secondaire ou tertiaire. Ceci se fait de façon purement légale, en signant un contrat prévu à cet effet, dont la décision est définitive.

Enfin, on peut prendre le titre d'un autre Lord ou Lady, par un Duel de Seigneurie dans les règles de l'art : bien sur ce n'est pas un combat à mort, mais le ou la perdante doit céder son titre sans protester et évidemment, son honneur est tâché à vie envers les autres sorciers et cette perte est définitive …

En gros, cette notion se résume en trois mots : Alliance, Abandon ou Conquête. Elle peut se produire pour n'importe quel motif, de façon anonyme ou non.

Les membres d'une branche principale ont beaucoup de pouvoir politique et économiques (si la personne est en plus Gérant.e au Magenmagot, au Conseil des Mages ou autres rassemblements sorcier), il peut être transmis sous haute surveillance des autres sorciers, bien placés socialement parlant.

Ceux de la branche secondaire n'ont pas énormément de pouvoir politique mais iel peut géré.e sa dynastie, avec une reconnaissance économique et sociale convenable. D'ailleurs, il est mal vu qu'une personne venant de cette branche perde ou abandonne son titre, car ce dernier protège son statut socio-économique auprès des sorciers.

Quant à ceux de la branche tertiaire, ils sont un peu là pour faire joli selon certains, mais pour d'autres ils représentent une porte de sortie sur le plan familial : il est sur que certains mariages ou adoptions se font par ces marginaux ou par les sorciers élevés, afin de sortir de quelques problèmes sur la préservation de la lignée.

En bref, Sirius a un plan pour adopter Harry et relever la dynastie des Black : quand il le pourra, il ira voir son cousin au Canada afin que ce dernier abandonne son titre, qu'il ajoutera à celui qu'il possède déjà – de façon officieuse bien sur.

Quand un Lord ou une Lady abandonne son titre, il laisse aussi la quasi-totalité de ses avoirs à la personne qui acquiert le précieux sésame : le logement, la fortune personnelle et le travail. Il ne reste qu'un peu d'argent et des papiers administratifs pour refaire sa vie.

Donc techniquement, Sirius sera en droit d'habiter au Canada, d'exercer le même métier et d'avoir l'argent de son cousin. Ainsi il pourra pleinement élever Harry, mais aussi s'unir à Remus et le tout, en s'enrichissant de façon anonyme à l'étranger ; bien sûr, il devra en parler à Ragnok, car c'est une chose qu'il ne peut faire seul.

''Un plan typiquement Serpentard, ma cinglée de mère serait fière de moi en ce moment.'' songe ironiquement Sirius, rangeant un peu sa tanière.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un ''toc toc'' à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre et Sirius put enfin voir son filleul avec des yeux humains, et sans Glamour pour Sirius – qui a déjà vu Harry sans ce dernier.

Ainsi le petit garçon voit un homme de tout juste 29 ans, avec une carrure mince et la peau claire, un visage séduisant et aristocratique, des yeux d'un gris magnifique assortis à des cheveux noirs atteignant la mâchoire. Habiller de façon moldue, le maintien souple, la baguette à l'oreille, un regard incertain et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un ange passe, ainsi que toute la troupe céleste, Sirius détaille son filleul qui a une carrure plus sportive, des cheveux noirs bouclés avec élégance et des yeux verts matures, un visage fin comportant des fossettes, sa fameuse cicatrice exposée au regard du monde.

Il porte un pull vert avec un pantalon et des tennis noires, un trench-coat bleu en guise de manteau. Il a aussi une attitude tout aussi incertaine que l'adulte et un visage de marbre – seul le pétillement de ses yeux trahissent son excitation.

Puis Sirius pose un genou à terre, ouvre grand les bras et son filleul s'y précipite de façon hésitante, leur étreinte est maladroite et assez tendue ; signe que ces mouvements sont nouveaux pour eux deux.

Deux personnes se retrouvant enfin, après tout ce temps … bien sûr, rien n'est encore joué : il faut qu'ils finissent de guérir et qu'ils établissent une relation saine – pas facile avec leur passif.

Après ce moment relativement gênant, ils s'assoient par terre et Sirius propose au petit garçon de faire une partie de cartes explosives ; comme Harry ne connaît pas les règles, le jeune homme se fit une joie de lui expliquer toute la notice ainsi que les variantes.

Le petit brun l'écoute religieusement, ils jouent à ce jeu véritablement explosif jusqu'à ce que leurs sourcils sentent le roussi. Puis Harry propose de jouer au Bavboules – un jeu fait pour les masochistes – dont Sirius en subit les frais, on n'entend que des rires émanant de la chambre.

Après ce temps ludique et décontracté, les deux sorciers s'assoient à la table de Sirius – là où il mange et travaille – afin de parler de sujets plus sérieux et sans doute difficiles. Le jeune homme a prévu un gros paquet de mouchoir au cas où …

Mais il n'a pas besoin de faire passer l'un de ces derniers, car Harry ne démontre pratiquement aucune tristesse : ses yeux sont devenus ternes, son maintien est plus abattu et son visage est assez fermé.

Il n'y a pas de larmes, de gémissements éplorés ou toutes autres choses qu'une personne fait lorsqu'elle est triste et endeuillée …

Sirius faillit se frapper le visage à ces constatations ! Il a oublié que Harry ne ressent pas d'émotions parce qu'il est sociopathe, ''Patmol, tu es vraiment un imbécile'', se dit l'ancien Griffondor.

''Désolé pour les mouchoirs, j'ai oublié que tu étais … sociopathe.'' s'excuse Sirius, contrit.

''Ce n'est pas grave, j'apprécie l'attention en fait. Ça me fait sentir normal, j'essaie de l'accepter mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. C'est déjà bien que vous, vous reconnaissiez ma pathologie.'' rassure calmement le petit garçon.

''J'aimerais que tu me l'explique, avec tes propres mots. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il y a marquer dans les bouquins.''

Suite à cette demande, Harry démontre à quel point il est incollable sur le sujet, les mots du petit garçon furent en effet beaucoup plus compréhensibles pour l'ancien détenu, que les phrases scientifiques écrites dans les livres.

Ils ont parlés de tout les sujets difficiles, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que leur conversation porte sur des sujets plus légers : les envies de chacun comme les voyages ou les sorties qu'ils ont toujours voulu faire, les goûts qu'ils ont, les facéties des Maraudeurs aussi bien à Poudlard que dans le Monde Moldu … et pleins d'autres choses.

Harry a repéré les manies gestuelles de son parrain, qui lui aussi a fait les mêmes observations – en se disant qu'il ressemble à sa mère quand il fait tel ou tel geste.

Chacun apprend de l'autre, nouant un début de relation sincère, à défaut d'être fusionnelle ; Sirius ne se fait pas d'idée, sur le fait que Harry aura énormément besoin de lui.

Il a rarement de grandes et justes intuitions, mais son instinct l'aide grandement à décrypter les gens – sans doute le flair de Patmol, allez savoir – donc quand il voit quelqu'un pendant un certain temps, il peut deviner sa personnalité assez facilement.

Par exemple, il sait que sous ses airs de gros dur Lyanna est quelqu'un de loyal et sensible, ou que Véra a l'air fragile certes, mais son intelligence et son humour peuvent être redoutables.

Et là, il voit qui est Harry James Potter. S'il était quelqu'un d'autre cela aurait pu le terrifier ou du moins, l'enjoindre à la méfiance quant au futur du petit garçon. Parce que son filleul est tourmenté avec un grand ''T'' …

Par exemple, il arrivait que dans certaines conversations, ayant pour sujet les Dursley ou ceux qui ont volé son argent (trop de noms pour être citer), ses yeux magnifiquement verts deviennent petit à petit aussi noirs que les abysses du plus profond des enfers, son visage et son aura aussi froids et durs que la glace.

Ses mains fines et douces, peuvent tout d'un coup devenir dangereuses, son maintien aussi souple que celui d'un serpent devient … ben celui d'un serpent, mais en mode ''Danger'', sa voix est doucereuse et incisive.

Mais Sirius ne sent aucune colère envers lui, surtout que Harry a l'air de se rendre compte de ces petits débordements … donc ce dernier serre les poings, ferme les yeux et respire à fond – le tout pendant quelques secondes – avant de redevenir ''normal'' et continuer leur dialogue comme si rien n'était.

Le jeune adulte lui, s'efforce de rien remarquer par une attitude détachée et sans souligner les changements ; cela pourrait instaurer une barrière entre lui et le petit garçon, cela il ne le veut pas.

Au risque d'être égoïste (ou inconscient, cela dépend du point de vue), l'ancien Griffondor préfère passer outre ces espèces d'absences quelques peu flippantes, plutôt que tenter une manœuvre qui pourrait échouer de façon royale – il laisse cela au psychomage et au concerné, merci bien.

Lui, il doit être là où il sera le plus utile et être une personne sur qui Harry peut compter (y compris sur le plan sentimental, quoique …), en l'aidant pour ses plans futurs et le soutenant dans la difficulté, Merlin sait qu'il y en a en plus !

''Dis donc, tu as un esprit bien Serpentard Junior !'' s'exclame l'animagus chien, revenant à l'instant présent.

''Hors de question que tu m'appelle … comme ça là ! Espèce de sac à puces …'' répond son très jeune interlocuteur, l'attitude faussement boudeuse.

''Cornedrue-junior était trop long et tu m'as dis que tu n'aimais pas Bambi, donc je raccourcis. Et ne me traite pas de sac à puces !''

Harry lui tire la langue en guise de réponse, la limite de son éloquence apparemment atteinte, tandis que Sirius a un rire franc ressemblant beaucoup à un aboiement de Patmol. Leurs yeux scintillent de bonheur face à cette blague ridicule et les sourires sont larges, l'atmosphère auparavant tendue est maintenant bonne enfant.

À 16h30, Marky – l'elfe du couple, cuisinier et serveur de l'établissement – leur apporte le thé à la vanille que Sirius aime énormément, avec les gâteaux préférés de Harry fourrés au chocolat.

Cela faisait presque 2h30 qu'ils discutent et les deux complices n'ont pas vu le temps passer, d'ailleurs la pluie recommence à arroser les contrées irlandaises …

''Tu peux me parler de mes parents s'il te plaît ?'' Demande soudainement Harry, brisant le silence confortable de la pièce.

''Bien sûr Harry, je vais te raconter leur première rencontre : c'était le soir de la Répartition. Ta mère avait la boule au ventre, face au Choixpeau et elle venait du Monde Moldu … ce n'est pas facile de faire ses preuves. Bref, ton père s'en est rendu-compte alors il lui a fait une petite blague.''

''Ça a marché la blague ?''

''Non pas du tout, en fait ça l'a énervée. Ce fut la première gifle que ton père ait reçue, la série est longue d'ailleurs ! Mais après elle avait l'air beaucoup détendue, donc on peut supposer que ça a marché.''

Ensuite, le jeune homme raconte – années après années – la mésentente cordiale frôlant la haine de ses parents, pendant ce temps-là Harry se demande comment ils ont put sortir ensemble jusqu'à se marier et avoir un enfant.

Le petit garçon désapprouve totalement le comportement des Maraudeurs (ce qu'il dit à Sirius avec une certaine verve), les blagues oui, mais l'intimidation d'une catégorie d'élève non ! Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des Mages Noirs en puissance, comme tous les Griffondors ne sont pas des saints …

''Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais depuis la traîtrise de Queudver juste. Avant, je restais buté sur mon point de vue. Mais vois-tu, en sixième année nous avons décidé de devenir matures, car la guerre commençait à franchir la sécurité de Poudlard, c'est à cette période là que tes parents sont devenus amis, puis davantage.''

''Que s'est t-il passé ?'' murmure Harry, de nouveau subjugué par l'histoire de ses parents.

''James et Lily se sont sauvés la vie mutuellement, lors d'une attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Si tu savais à quel point ils étaient impressionnants, Harry ! Ton père était porté sur la défense et la Métamorphose, il aimait bien énerver ses adversaires.'' sourit l'ancien forçat, puis il continue son histoire :

''Quant à ta mère, elle savait faire des Enchantements et des attaques incroyables ! C'était éblouissant à voir, j'avais presque pitié des mangemorts qui la croisait ! Seuls de leurs côtés, c'était banal, mais à deux ils pouvaient presque vaincre Voldemort, surtout qu'ils connaissaient différentes Magies.'' rigole presque Sirius.

Cette affirmation surprend le petit garçon : il ne pensait pas que ses parents se sont un peu éloignés de la sacro-sainte Lumière. Sirius voit son étonnement et sa lèvre s'incurve en un sourire narquois …

''Et oui Junior ! Ta mère et nous n'étions pas si blancs que ça, en fait, on était même relativement neutres et selon les points de vue, égoïstes. Car on ne luttait pas pour le Monde Magique, mais plus pour ceux qui sont victimes des imbéciles extrémistes : les moldus, les cracmols, les créatures magiques.''

''Je crois que je comprends … vous protégiez les personnes qui ne pouvaient défendre leurs droits en période de guerre et qui n'avaient pas un statut convenable aux yeux des deux clans.''

''Tout à fait, tu as compris notre objectif : protéger et aider ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre, sans attirer l'attention sur nous. On avait beaucoup de moyens financiers et matériels, Lily apprenait les potions et la médecine basique aux cracmols, chacun d'entre eux avaient une place officieuse dans notre petit groupe.''

''Bref, je digresse trop moi … Tes parents étaient d'abord amis, jusqu'à ce que l'oncle et la tante de James tombent malades à Pâques la même année. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé entre eux, mais à la fin de l'année on les voyait se comporter en amoureux transis.''

''Une fois Poudlard terminé, on se faisaient des sorties entre amis, où on voyaient tes parents de plus en plus proches. Puis Charlus et Doréa sont morts, Lily a soutenu James jour et nuit. Deux ans ont passés, ce fut au tour des parents de James de passer l'arme à gauche.''

Ces mots et son souffle s'affaiblissent à cette phrase, sans doute devait t-il aimer ces personnes car le jeune homme a les yeux emplis de larmes. Au bout d'un moment, il se reprend dans une grande inspiration et continue son récit …

''C'est cette année-là que tes parents se marièrent : entre l'hiver et le printemps 1979, dans un cottage dans le Yorkshire. Moi j'étais leur témoin, Remus le garçon d'honneur, Peter le cuisinier, Marlène Mckinnon la demoiselle d'honneur de Lily, vu que c'était sa meilleure amie.''

''Il y avait nous les Maraudeurs, ces deux femmes extraordinaires, les parents de Lily, Ragnok et Amélia pour le côté légal, et le Mage qui les ont mariés. C'était quelque chose de simple et rapide, mais parfaitement en règle et romantique, ensuite ils ont continué leur vie de jeunes mariés …''

''Jusqu'au jour où maman est tombée enceinte de moi ?'' interromps Harry, d'une voix sans timbre.

''Tout à fait, je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi heureux avec un enfant dans les bras. Vous avez emménagé à Godric's Hollow, sur les recommandations de Dumbledore – car Voldemort s'est mis à la poursuite de tes parents, qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : quitter le pays, pour te protéger.''

Harry n'est guère surpris de cette affirmation, c'était marqué dans le testament de son père. Mais l'entendre ne fait que confirmer le fait : les Potter n'avaient aucune envie de rester en Angleterre sous les ordres d'un vieux cinglé.

''James et Lily ont fait tous les enchantements possibles et imaginables, allant jusqu'à la Magie noire. Ils se battaient aussi, ton père faisait une formation d'auror et ta mère des études de médicomage. On perdait du terrain de jour en jour, ainsi que des amis … mais on ne lâchait rien.''

''Jusqu'à ce putain de 31 Octobre 1981, tout a basculé pour toi et moi, cette nuit-là. Mais le Monde Sorcier n'en a pas fait cas : ils ont fêté cela et ont tout simplement continué leur vie. Ton père vous a bravement défendus et ta mère … ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour te sauver.''

Son récit s'arrête de façon abrupte, le pauvre homme étant étranglé avec ses propres sanglots, Harry lui donne alors un mouchoir et il ne sait plus où se mettre : il n'a jamais assisté à ce genre de scène auparavant, le petit garçon ne sait pas comment consoler quelqu'un …

Quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux de Sirius sont enfin secs et son souffle est de nouveau fluide, il semble apaiser d'avoir pleuré – ce que Harry ne peut lui reprocher, en fait il l'envie de ressentir des émotions.

''Je m'excuse d'avoir craqué, mais les souvenirs sont tellement vivaces. Tellement forts. Et le sentiment de perte est encore plus grand que tous ces moments de bonheur.'' Explique pauvrement le dernier des Black.

''Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends ta tristesse et ta colère. Surtout celle-ci en fait, la tristesse est un mystère pour moi. Tu as des photos d'eux ?'' rassure Harry.

''Oui bien sûr. D'ailleurs merci pour ces petites attentions à mon arrivée, ainsi que pour ma baguette. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça m'a fait du bien.'' affirme le jeune homme, fouillant dans son tiroir de chevet.

Une fois les précieuses images en main, il prend sa baguette et dédouble les photos, une par une, sachant qu'il doit parfois recommencer la formule ; cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas pratiqué ces enchantements, pourtant relativement simples.

Puis il invoque un livret se fermant avec un scratch, une difficulté supplémentaire, mais l'expression de Harry ressemblant à de la gratitude et à de l'admiration, l'encourage à aller jusqu'au bout. Sirius classe les photos par ordre chronologique avant de donner doucement les images sorcières au petit garçon.

''Merci Sirius, ces photos … ces photos, je te promets de les regarder souvent. Ça te dérange si je les regarde seul d'abord ?''

''Non Harry, c'est même une excellente idée. Avec toutes ces émotions et cet étalage de magie, je me sens épuisé. Je crois que je vais invoquer une baignoire et me faire couler un bain, ensuite je vais lire ce roman que tu m'as donné.''

''Ou tu pourrais appeler Marky, afin qu'il te le fasse ce bain. En plus il va te gâter, tu ne voudras plus quitter la baignoire. Et ça t'évitera des efforts supplémentaires …''

''Hmmm, mouais cette suggestion m'a l'air plus raisonnable, Junior. Je vais faire ça.''

Harry râle une fois de plus sur ce piètre surnom, puis après un au-revoir qui semble interminable pour le petit garçon _(nda : côtoyer une personne dépressive est loin d'être un plaisir, croyez-moi)_ , ce dernier laisse l'adulte seul avec ses pensées sombres.

 **Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Dites moi vos pensées les plus profondes dans les commentaires, en tout cas vous allez devoir être patient ... je m'en excuse par avance, mais comme diraient certaines personnes que je connais IRL : ''faut bosser maintenant, arrête de déconner !''**

 **Donc je vous dis à la prochaine - je sais pas quand - et en attendant, laissez moi des petits mots ça me fait plaisir de les lire, et portez-vous bien ! Ciao !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut les gens ! Je m'excuse pour ce gros retard, mais professionnellement parlant, mon bêta et moi on a eu quelques responsabilités vis à vis de nos travail respectifs.**

 **Enfin moi je ne travaille pas encore, mais je recherche activement un emploi ... bref je ne vais pas raconter ma vie. Je vous laisse en compagnie de notre ami Remus, qui a une vie trépidante ma foi.**

 **Et sinon, à part quelques clins d'œil culturels et des OC de ma création, rien ne m'appartiens et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic - ce qui est dommage - et pour finir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 13 – Les nuits de Remus Lupin**

''Bonne nuit m'sieur Lupain ! On s'revoit lundi au boulot comme d'hab' …'' Marmonne l'un des derniers buveurs du bar de la ville d'Augusta, le nez rouge et le corps semi-affalé sur le comptoir.

''Ouaaais à lundi Manfredo, bonne décuvée à toi aussi !'' Répond péniblement le jeune homme, sortant du bar avec difficulté.

Celui-ci était sur le point de fermer, mais quelques irréductibles tentent de siphonner l'alcool qui reste en charmant le barman ou en secouant leur porte-monnaie vide de tout argent.

Il est 22h30 mais pour un jeunot comme Remus, la fête n'est pas terminé loin de là : il va, comme tous les samedis soirs de 23h00 à 05h30, dans l'un des rares clubs gay de Sicile qui s'appelle ''Il Paradiso dei Pescatori''.

Pour entrer, il faut avoir une ribambelle de préservatifs et assurer de ne pas avoir de la drogue (sauf le poppers qui est admis en petite quantité) face au videur.

Il y a des bars avec des pistes de danses à n'en plus finir, des ambiances différentes pour chacune d'entre elles et bien évidemment, des backrooms sombres à l'atmosphère moite et ouvertes à des activités très variées.

Ah et petit plus, c'est une boîte sorcière planquée au fin fond des terres siciliennes, avec un hôtel pour accueillir les derniers amoureux d'une nuit (ou non) et un café où on sert des potions anti-gueules de bois à midi.

La boite ouvre très tard et ferme aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle a 4 salles (oui 4 ! Un véritable paradis nocturne pour les fêtards) : une avec une ambiance Disco 70's et une autre avec des néons comme les 80's, un cabaret à la Moulin Rougeet une dernière est destinée aux Bears.

Toutes ces salles sont mixtes, sauf la dernière qui est uniquement pour les hommes, et bien sûr chaque genre a sa propre backroom ; un homme ne peut pas entrer dans une zone pour femmes et inversement, pour ce qui est des personnes transsexuelles, iels ont le droit d'aller et venir dans les deux endroits à leur guise.

Remus revient au moment présent quand il arrive à la plage, l'air iodé de la mer rafraîchit son cerveau embué par la bière bon marché offerte par Manfredo – son collègue depuis 8 ans, et l'un de ses rares amis – et les deux cigarettes qu'il a fumé.

Il s'assoit un moment sur le sable, pensant à ce qu'il va faire ce soir : les corps qu'il va juste admirer et/ou toucher, les danses, la musique et les boissons alcoolisées qu'il va enchaîner, sans oublier aussi le poppers.

Puis d'un coup de baguette, il change sa tenue de façon à être plus attirant : une chemise ambrée sans manche, un pantalon en jean noir, des bracelets en cuir rouge aux poignets et une odeur mentholée remplace celle du bar des pêcheurs.

Le tout met en valeur ses épaules solides, ses jambes ciselées et ses forts biceps. Il a une barbe de trois jours qui lui va bien, un visage aux traits doux, des cheveux châtains décoiffés et des yeux ambres fatigués …

C'est pas de sa faute s'il est un loup-garou, avec des cernes quasi-permanentes ainsi que des cicatrices, ou bien le fait qu'il soit plus mince que la normale ou encore que ses lèvres sourient rarement.

Le jeune homme vérifie une dernière fois qu'il lui reste de l'argent et des préservatifs, puis il transplane dans une plaine pas très loin de la boite, il a déjà pas mal dessoûlé grâce à sa lycanthropie, donc il marche avec plus d'assurance que tout à l'heure.

''Salut Rem' ! Comment ça va ?'' Demande Drusilla, l'une de ses amies dans son exil.

''Salut Dru', comme tu peux le voir, je suis fin prêt pour faire la fête !'' Répond l'ancien Griffondor, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Drusilla Sanchez est une jeune femme de son âge, à la fois italienne et espagnole, avec des cheveux noirs striés de violet, des yeux améthystes, un visage aimable avec des paillettes, un corps bronzé et rond avec une robe bleu pastel mettant sa corpulence en valeur.

C'est une barmaid talentueuse ne voulant qu'une chose : repartir de son île, se remettre à voyager grâce à sa profession et profiter de la vie à nouveau.

Il a fallu que la jeune femme rentre au pays, car sa mère a un cancer du sein, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps selon les médecins.

Donc la malade a pris sur elle et a demandé à sa fille honnie de revenir à la maison, afin que malgré leurs différends, elles puissent profiter d'un peu de temps comme avant …

Mais là, ce fut surprenant pour tout le monde, presque miraculeux, la malade est passée de ''mourante'' à ''en rémission fragile'' en quelques mois.

Néanmoins, elle est toujours sur le siège éjectable : son état est stationnaire rien de plus, son système immunitaire étant trop fragile. Drusilla, n'écoutant que son bon cœur, s'occupe de sa mère presque tout le temps.

Donc la jeune femme a dû stopper sa vie de voyageuse, elle qui a déjà visité le Brésil, le Canada, Paris, Barcelone et Rome et qui rêvait de visiter en long et en large les États-Unis, l'Australie et les îles Britanniques …

Mais au moins, elle aura la conscience tranquille lorsque sa mère partira : son devoir de fille sera accompli.

Puis un jour Remus l'a rencontrée, alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux d'une des pharmacies de la ville d'Augusta, ils se sont bousculés et pour se faire pardonner, le loup-garou a invité la cracmole à boire un café. Il a appris que Drusilla a été chassée de chez elle à l'âge de18 ans.

Pourquoi ? Outre le fait qu'elle qu'elle préfère le monde de la nuit, Drusilla est asexuelle jusqu'au bout des ongles avec une préférence pour les personnes ambiguës sur leur genre, voire même transsexuelles.

En gros, un homme 100% masculin ou une femme 100% féminine ne l'intéresse pas, tout comme les activités sexuelles (même si elle n'a rien contre l'érotisme) qui lui fait l'effet de chatouilleuse baveuses – selon ses dires.

Elle-même n'a jamais aimé être mince ou trop maquillée, mettre des vêtements féminins (sauf les robes de couleur pastel) ou avoir des cheveux longs (d'ailleurs, elle les a courts), mais surtout elle déteste qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur sa manière d'être.

On lui reproche son choix de profession, son asexualité et ses amours particuliers, son surpoids, son style vestimentaire plutôt rock, le fait qu'à presque 30 ans elle n'est toujours pas mariée avec un enfant dans le ventre …

Dans ces cas-là, Drusilla sort sa bombe au poivre et montre que son surpoids est pratique pour la baston. Et ceux qui lui ont fait ces remarques regrettent finalement d'avoir ouvert la bouche – elle n'est pas super diplomatique, malgré son comportement avenant.

''Tu as encore bu dans ce bar près de la plage ? Y avait mon oncle bien-aimé, sous la table ou sur ses pieds ?'' Demande curieusement la rockeuse.

''Ouais, c'est l'un des seuls endroits où je me sens bien. Non ton oncle a réussi à rester assis sur une chaise du comptoir, et aussi à me souhaiter bonne nuit.''

''Bordel c'est un grand progrès ça ! À 55 balais, il serait temps qu'il sache se tenir correctement avec un verre dans le nez !''

''Sois pas méchante avec Manfredo, Dru, il me paie bien et il ne me reproche pas mes absences mensuelles.''

''Je suis pas méchante mon loulou, juste un peu de bonne humeur. Béni soit le muscat !''

Une fois devant l'entrée, rose fluo et vert pétant, les deux amis très proches se séparent en se souhaitant une bonne soirée mutuellement.

Après être entré, Remus va dans l'aile droite du bâtiment où il y a deux salles de danse : le couloir y menant a des néons multicolores aux murs, avec des plantes tropicales artificielles et un sol entièrement blanc ; le panneau des ''années 80'' est jaune-soleil et celui des ''années 70'' est bleu-océan.

Remus passe le halo bleu et fut submergé par le boum-boum de la salle, l'adrénaline parcoure déjà son corps et imprègne fortement son esprit. Les flashs de fumée opaque, les corps dansants … tout ça lui rappelle sa jeunesse avec _lui et les autres_ , mais il ne vaut pas y penser à ce moment-là.

Les danses s'enchaînent de façon anarchique, il s'arrête de façon à prendre plusieurs verres de vodka et regarder un instant la faune du soir ; y' avait les mêmes têtes, mais aussi quelques nouveaux venus.

Son loup commence à être en ébullition, toutes ces phéromones lui font oublier _lui_ , mais aucun homme ne vient le saluer, donc il passe à la salle 80's où il y trouve du bon alcool et la musique lance parfois des chansons ''collées-serrées''.

D'ailleurs, au bout de cinq danses effrénées et un petit stop au bar pour prendre l'un de ces cocktails multicolores, Remus est aborder par un bel éphèbe lui proposant gaiement du poppers. Ce qu'accepte le dernier des Maraudeurs avant de détailler son interlocuteur …

Blond aux yeux noisettes, le visage imberbe et doux d'un garçon de 20 ans, un corps finaud et hâlé, un sourire bancal et il ne porte qu'un short et des baskets usées par ces soirées de folie, ainsi que des piercings aux tétons.

''Le stéréotype du petit jeune inconscient, il est mal à l'aise ça se voit. Sans doute sa première fois.'' Pense Remus, indécis sur le fait de faire de lui son premier plan de la soirée.

''Comment tu t'appelle ? Tu es nouveau ici ?'' Demande Remus.

''Randy, non c'est la troisième fois. Mais j'ai envie de sauter le pas cette nuit.''

Ne pouvant plus retenir les pulsions du loup, il chuchote une proposition tendancieuse aux oreilles de Randy, qui ne refuse pas face au regard séduisant de Remus – sans doute qu'il doit se douter qu'il est un loup-garou – car l'odeur du plaisir est plus forte que le boum-boum de la musique ou l'appel du poppers.

Ainsi les deux amants, se retrouvent en quatrième vitesse dans la backroom, noire du sol au plafond, avec différents accessoires pour augmenter le plaisir et une lumière orange tamisée ; on entend que des gémissements et on entraperçoit des morceaux de corps.

L'odeur est âcre, musquée à cause de la sueur et d'autres sucs corporels, assez écœurante par ailleurs ! Mais les deux hommes n'en ont cure, ils sont là pour rajouter davantage de cette odeur.

Leur relation fut étonnement douce : Remus n'est pas un amant brutal, même sous l'emprise du Loup, de l'alcool et du poppers, il laissa son amant mener la danse une fois qu'il a fini son tour.

''Merci pour ce moment, je n'ai jamais pensé que je prendrais mon pied avec un mec tendre !''

''Cela a été un plaisir Randy, si ça te dit de remettre ça, je finirais ma soirée à danser aux 70's.'' Propose aimablement le plus âgé.

''Bien sur, il me restera peut-être des capotes ! À tout à l'heure …''

Remus soupire devant l'impétuosité de la jeunesse, lui, il approche des trente ans. Grâce à la Meute pacifique de l'île, il arrive à accepter son Loup ce qui le rend moins âgé ; plus de mèches grises et de rides prématurées, moins de fatigue (si ce n'est à cause de son travail) et de phases de déprime dû à la lune.

Le jeune homme se dirige, du sous-sol ténébreux des backrooms, vers l'aile gauche où l'ambiance est moins fluorescente mais pas sombre pour autant, il marche vers l'espace Bears _(nda : car c'est un loup, vous l'avez ?)_ où l'endroit est clairement plus mature.

La piste de danse est peuplée d'hommes plus ou moins rondouillards, avec de la pilosité développée pour certains, habillé de cuir ou non. Il y a certains hommes qui ne correspondent pas à ces critères, mais ils s'adaptent bien au milieu.

Il y a quelques sofas et des tapis moelleux marrons ou blancs, un bar dans un mélange beige et gris, le tout avec du métal, de l'électro ou du punk. Ici le poppers est plus fréquent que dans les autres salles ; on peut planer en côtoyant des danseurs, ou inversement.

Et ce que veut Remus, après avoir énormément danser et s'être envoyer en l'air, c'est se reposer un peu en voyant la vie en rose avec le mélange gin-tequila et Poppers.

Il salue le barman pour réquisitionner une bouteille, après avoir avaler un shot de bienvenu, puis il demande à une âme généreuse de lui donner le produit à la mode dans les boîtes gay.

Il absorbe ces produits, puis traverse la piste de danse bondée, avant de s'affaler sur un sofa et penser à pas grand-chose, si ce n'est aux ombres humaines ondulantes sous une musique aux sonorités imprécises.

Bien évidemment, il a été remarqué par un homme – dix ans de plus que lui – qui n'avait pas l'air si mal : bedonnant et barbu, habiller d'une veste en cuir bordeaux, un visage très sympathique, des yeux bleus et un crâne presque chauve.

''Salut toi, tu plane bien ? Moi je suis Dario, enchanté.''

''Je suis enchaaaannté de faire ta rencontre Dario. Je suis Remus et je plane … plane comme une mouette au bord de l'océan …'' Rigole le jeune homme, béat.

''Je vois, tu devrais te calmer sur l'alcool et le poppers, sauf si tu m'invite à planer avec toi. Sinon ça te dit quelques danses ? Histoire de te détendre de façon naturelle.''

Le loup considère cette proposition, honnête et sans arrières-pensées, il regarde la bouteille d'alcool et celle de poppers vide – il ne s'en est même pas rendu-compte – et décide finalement d'accepter l'aimable invitation de Darion ; de toute façon il lui fallait se dépenser un peu.

Il prend la main tendue, celle-ci l'amène gentiment vers la piste et les deux hommes dansent en suivant cette musique de façon psychédélique, Remus est content d'avoir un bon cavalier qui sait danser ce genre de chose ; c'était un mélange entre tango et valse, avec un rythme tantôt rapide tantôt lent.

Cela était assez sensuel, mais pas trop, en tout cas, Remus se félicite d'avoir un bon cardio et une carrure souple, d'ailleurs les compliments de Dario chuchotés dans l'oreille lui font plaisir : finalement les mecs plus âgés sont mieux que les plus jeunes, y a peu de chances que Randy revienne vers lui.

''Ça te dit qu'on aille dans un coin plus intime ? Je pense qu'il y a d'autres danses que l'on peut faire sans toute cette lumière.'' Propose le loup, les yeux scintillants

''Je veux bien Remus, j'espère quand même que tu as des préservatifs. Moi il ne m'en reste qu'un, et j'ai du lubrifiant aussi. On y va ?'' Répond l'ours, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et effectivement, ils passèrent un très bon moment, c'était un peu plus sauvage qu'avec Randy mais pas brutal comme on pourrait le penser, en tout cas Remus en a oublié tous ses souvenirs de _lui_.

Puis Dario l'invite au cabaret, car son cousin Alberto y faisait un petit spectacle de crooner, habillé en Marilyn Monroe bien sur.

C'est sans doute la pièce la plus éclairée de la boite, avec des rideaux pourpres sur une scène éclairée par des rétroprojecteurs, la décoration faisait très française et pas de poppers ou d'alcools forts ici : mais plutôt des cigares sorciers qui ont des goûts fruités et du champagne violet bien frais et pétillant.

Remus aimait bien faire une pause au cabaret, l'ambiance était formidable et il s'est surpris à rire plusieurs fois lors de ses dernières visites.

Celle-ci n'échappe pas à la règle, un cigare à la banane dans la bouche et du champagne à la main, il se prélasse dans cette ambiance raffinée au côté de l'un de ses amants du soir.

Le dénommé Alberto est un crooner d'exception, plutôt beau garçon avec une sacré allure en Marilyn, en tout cas le plus impressionnant est sa capacité à danser avec des talons hauts.

Les deux amants se séparent après avoir fumer une cigarette, Remus voit qu'il est presque 4h du matin et décide de terminer sa soirée là où il l'avait commencée, parmi les néons criards et la musique de sa jeunesse.

Après plusieurs shots, il se déhanche comme un petit fou – heureusement il a toujours été souple, grâce à sa forme lupine – en ne ressentant que les ondes de la musique, qui pénètre sa peau.

''Salut Remus, tu t'amuse bien à ce que je vois !'' S'exclame une autre voix, plus juvénile et avec une émanation alcoolisée.

''Salut Randy, oui comme tu peux le voir j'ai bien profité de cette nuit, et toi alors ?''

''Oh moi, j'ai surtout dansé, mais je me suis fait quelques mecs et une nana aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je sors toujours couvert !''

''Tu fais bien, le Sida est une saloperie qui pourrit ce genre d'endroit. Tu es au courant de cette boite gay à Paris qui a fermée ?''

''Ouais putain, c'est dommage. Je suis passé là-bas plusieurs mois avant que ça ferme et j'aimais vraiment l'ambiance. On continue un peu à danser, ou tu préfère faire un tour _en-bas_ ?''

''Une danse ne nous fera aucun mal, on se partage une bière si tu veux. Histoire d'avoir une grosse gueule de bois demain …''

Le plus jeune fait un sourire plus sincère que ceux en début de soirée, puis les deux amants vont se déhancher sur de la musique des années 1970, partageant une bière espagnole et s'imprégnant une dernière fois du son et des odeurs.

Avant de finir leur nuit, dans l'une des cabines de la backroom presque nus et en sueur, hurlant si fort qu'ils eurent des applaudissements admiratifs de certains à la sortie.

Il est presque l'heure de la fermeture, Remus prend un test magique pour le V.I.H – gentiment offert à l'accueil de la boite – afin de faire le test en rentrant chez lui. Ces petits appareils inventer en Amérique sont vachement utiles et surtout, rapide et simple d'utilisation.

Puis, c'est mieux que débarquer aux urgences d'un hôpital moldu à 6h du matin, pour attendre anxieusement les résultats fatidiques ; souvent conclut par des crises de larme.

C'est l'heure où les derniers oiseaux de nuit sortent, pour aller à l'hôtel ou rentrer chez eux, s'ils n'ont pas trop bu. Tandis que les musiques s'arrêtent enfin, et que les néons sont remplacés par des loupiotes plus banales, tout le monde se postent devant la boîte pour se saluer une dernière fois.

''Comment tu rentre Randy ?'' Demande Remus, sortant une cigarette.

''Je transplane chez une amie, elle m'héberge durant les vacances d'été. Et toi ?''

''Moi je dépose une amie et je rentre chez moi. Donc j'imagine que l'on se reverra samedi prochain.''

Son amant acquiesce et s'en alla après un dernier baiser, chaste celui-là, tandis que Remus attend patiemment Drusilla.

Cette dernière arrive aux bras d'une demoiselle avec de la pilosité sur le visage, ou bien était-ce un mec avec une fausse poitrine ? Elle lui donne un papier et lui dit au-revoir un baiser aussi chaste que celui de Remus et Randy.

''Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Moi la mienne était d'enfer ! Tout ce boum-boum, et ces gens qui s'amusent ! Tiens prête-moi ta clope mon louloup …''

''Je suis ravi que ta soirée a été formidable, la mienne a été très productive également : deux hommes bien roulés et sympas. L'un d'eux m'a même invité au cabaret et un autre a couché deux fois avec moi.'' répond le loup-garou, donnant le petit bâtonnet blanc.

Les deux amis rigolent et une fois déposée chez elle, Drusilla promet de passer le soir même avec une potion contre la gueule de bois et deux pizzas, Remus quant à lui, promet de l'eau pétillante et un film d'horreur bien nul.

Le chez lui de Remus Lupin, est une petite maison pas loin du village lycanthrope : il suffit de descendre la colline qui surplombe la plage, de marcher sur cette dernière pendant 200 mètres vers l'Ouest et il y est enfin.

La maison est en bois clair très solide et isolant – grâce à la Magie bien sûr – avec un toit en ardoise foncée et des fenêtres en bois rose.

Elle a un porche et une terrasse en bois foncé, avec un hamac rouge et de quoi manger à l'extérieur dans un plastique rouge également.

Lorsque Remus entre et ouvre magiquement les volets, on aperçoit un salon tout simple avec du bois clair du sol au plafond, un canapé en cuir, une télé moldue et des meubles en bois blanc, le jeune homme pose ses chaussures à l'entrée et va directement dans la chambre.

Cette dernière est en bois tout aussi clair, avec des meubles bleus et une literie dorée. Il fait le test du V.I.H de façon rapide et assurée : cette démarche ne lui est plus inconnue après chaque soirée du samedi, en plus c'est simple d'utilisation.

Il suffit juste de planter l'aiguille, afin que le petit tube d'analyse se remplisse du liquide carmin, puis de prononcer une formule de diagnostic en tapotant sur une petit rond vert – la formule est inscrite sur l'appareil – puis attendre un quart d'heure que le résultat arrive ; si c'est un ''moins'' c'est bien, si c'est un ''plus'' …

 _(Ndb_ : n _e faudrait t-il pas attendre un peu que le virus se répande dans le corps ? - Nda : Crois-moi, je n'attendrais pas à sa place.)_

C'est une sorcière, qui a inventée ce petit engin lors des premiers décès du Sida en 1981. Cela a coûté dans les 60.000 Galions pour la recherche et les essais, mais ça vaut les 50 Mornilles que débourse chaque boîte sorcière !

En attendant le résultat, Remus va prendre une bonne douche dans une salle de bain … en bois oui tout à fait exact ! Avec des meubles en bois bordeaux, une douche en verre cathédrale et des serviettes rouges.

L'eau chaude lui fit beaucoup de bien, elle nettoie toute cette nuit de débauche charnelle et détend ses muscles crispés par les danses, une fois qu'il a fini, il revêt un pyjama ''Star Trek'' et met les vêtements sales de la semaine dans la machine à laver.

Puis il lut le résultat sur la petite machine, avec soulagement le test est négatif, le jeune homme s'écroule enfin sur son lit, s'endormant comme une bûche.

Il se réveille à 17h30, pas tout à fait frais comme un gardon, mais bon cela aurait pu être pire ! Il décide d'aller se raser et de s'asseoir sur la plage : le soleil de ce mois de Juillet est trop magnifique pour rester à l'intérieur, mais d'abord un petit tour à la cuisine, histoire de prendre du thé glacé.

Le bruit des vagues berce ses oreilles, l'odeur de l'iode et de la pizzeria qui surplombe son foyer sont délicieuses, il entend au loin l'agitation du petit village et il sent la douceur du sable sous ses pieds.

Comme à son habitude, le coucher du soleil estival est magnifique avec ces teintes orange-jaune et un soupçon de violet dans l'horizon, qui devient un peu plus nocturne à chaque demi-heure qui passe.

Soudain, un croassement de corbeau trouble la quiétude marine, Remus fut étonné lorsque le volatile se perche sur son épaule et qu'il dépose une lettre à l'aspect formel et portant un insigne bien connu du dernier Maraudeur …

Pourquoi Gringotts m'envoie une lettre … oh mon dieu ! Harry, ça doit être au sujet de Harry !'' s'exclame le lycanthrope, qui ouvre le courrier de façon brutale.

Paniqué, ou du moins assez anxieux, il se mit à lire lentement le courrier afin qu'aucun mot ne lui échappe. Mais plus il lit, plus son visage passe de l'inquiétude à la colère, après avoir côtoyé la tristesse et l'incompréhension.

La lettre envoyée par Ragnok résume en gros, les événements qui se sont passés ces deux dernières années : de la découverte du Monde Magique par Harry (après des années de maltraitances) jusqu'à la libération clandestine de Sirius Black, qui est innocent finalement.

Elle explique également les soins prodigués au parrain et à son filleul en Irlande, le plan de ce dernier pour se venger des gens qui lui ont pourris la vie et le véritable récit de la ''mort'' de Petitgrew, le véritable traître de l'histoire.

Sans le vouloir, Remus se met à pleurer, seul sur cette foutue plage italienne, alors qu'il a passé une nuit avec des hommes pour oublier son Sirius, qui est innocent et lui, au lieu de l'aider et de veiller sur Harry …

Il a fuit comme un lâche, vendant une maison pleine de souvenirs, reniant l'amour et quittant le seul pays où il avait des points de repères : ses vieux parents, son neveu de cœur, son foyer et l'amour de sa vie !

C'est ainsi que Drusilla le trouve : prostré sur le dos, les yeux plus ambrés que jamais et pleins de larmes, les mains crispées sur le bout de papier et des sanglots qui peut briser le cœur le plus dur.

''Hey Rem', viens là mon loup, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu pleure ainsi ? Viens, je vais t'aider à rentrer. Il commence à faire un peu frisquet et je suis sure que tu as envie de parler.''

Cinq minutes plus tard, Remus raconte peu à peu son histoire : pour quelles raisons il est arrivé en Sicile, pourquoi il n'aime pas parler de sa vie en Angleterre … Drusilla l'écoute sans mot dire, sans jugement et lorsque Remus finit de parler, elle le serre dans ses bras tendrement.

''Je pense que Gringotts ne tardera pas à me proposer de revenir en Angleterre, cette lettre est purement explicative : le temps que je comprenne ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. Mon pauvre Sirius, et ce pauvre Harry …'' Soupire le loup-garou.

''Je t'accompagnerais Rem' ! Tu sais bien que ma mère n'en a plus pour longtemps. Ces derniers temps, elle est de moins en moins éveillée, elle est plus froide. Et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas cette communauté et ses avis arrêtés.''

Le jeune homme retrouve le sourire à ces mots, Drusilla est une véritable amie, toujours là dans les tristes occasions comme dans les moments de délire ! À la vue de son ami relativement heureux, la brune sourit également …

''Bon on se les mange ces pizzas ! J'en ai pris une au fromage et l'autre au magret, je vais à la cuisine pour les couper et nous servir de l'eau pétillante. Tu veux du citron avec ?''

Remus confirma pour le citron et s'attelle à chercher un film, ferme les volets de la maison, allume une bougie sur la table basse et y pose un plateau avec des verres et des serviettes.

Il se décide pour ''Killer Klowns from Outer Space'' et son amie arrive enfin avec une grosse assiette remplies des deux pizzas, derrière elle, flotte une grande carafe d'eau pétillante au citron vert.

 _(Nda : Si vous avez de vous marrez un bon coup, je vous conseille ce film ! C'est vraiment le nanar typique des années 80.)_

Le film se met en route et les deux amis passent un bon moment, leurs estomacs sont remplis de cet aliment gras mais délicieux, il faut dire que leur nuit a été dépensière au niveau calories.

Une fois que le générique de fin arrive à l'écran, les deux amis rangent le petit bazar et se disent au-revoir, il n'est pas très tard à peine 21h45.

Une fois la potion anti-gueule de bois avalée, Remus va se recoucher avec moins d'empressement mais tout de même, qui cracherais sur du sommeil supplémentaire ?

 **Et voilà, alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Aimez-vous le personnage de Drusilla, les activités nocturnes de Remus ? Que pensez-vous de sa fuite en Italie ? Dites-le moi dans les commentaires !**

 **J'adore lire ces derniers, je m'excuse encore pour mon retard monstrueux et je vous dis à samedi prochain pour le prochain chapitre, où Remus sera encore à l'honneur !**

 **Donc je vous dis à la prochaine ! Bye :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tout le monde, me voici me voila, (à l'heure cette fois !) pour un nouveau chapitre où on va retrouver Remus, mais dans son quotidien diurne maintenant. Vous allez voir une autre facette de son amitié avec Drusilla et faire connaissance avec sa famille.**

 **A part quelques clins d'œil culturels et des OC, rien ne m'appartiens, sans vous faire attendre davantage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 14 – les journées de Lunard**

Le réveil sonne 4 heures de façon stridente, comme tous les jeudis, Remus n'a pas envie de travailler, car c'est une journée très lourde. Au moins, il la passe sur un bateau qui vogue dans une belle eau, sous un beau soleil avec des gens sympas.

Toujours est-il qu'il se lève, pour vite s'habiller de la tenue réglementaire : un t-shirt gris, avec une salopette jaune et des bottes en caoutchouc noires. Il rajoute un blouson de marin en cuir noir, des gants de même couleur et une casquette rouge.

Son petit-déjeuner est un mélange de flocons d'avoine avec des framboises et des bananes, mais aussi un peu de cannelle. Le tout est dans un grand bol accompagné d'un verre de jus de pamplemousse et d'une tasse de café corsé.

Puis après un transplanage en règle et une petite marche, il arrive dans un entrepôt qui sent un mélange d'essence et de poissons divers et variés, il va sur le bateau qui lui est alloué depuis 8 ans ''le Fantasia'' : c'est le seul bateau où l'on parle assez bien l'anglais.

''Salut Remus, alors ce dimanche ? Ma petite nièce adorée m'a dit que c'était une sacrée fête.'' Demande Manfredo, un homme dans la cinquantaine, avec un corps solide et brûlé par le soleil, brun aux yeux gris, un visage gonflé par l'alcool et un sourire édenté.

''Oh oui c'était génial Manfredo ! Drusilla a bien travaillé, moi je me suis déchaîné sur la piste et on a bu un peu beaucoup.''

''Bene bene ! Néanmoins, il me tarde de vous voir fiancés, cela fait au moins 3 ans que vous vous connaissez, il serait temps que tu lui passe l'anneau. Je comprend que vous ne voulez pas encore de bambino, ni même que vous fassiez un grand mariage, mais Drusilla a besoin d'un homme comme toi.''

Remus rougit à ces mots, se disant qu'effectivement, s'il n'était pas gay il aurait bien épousé Drusilla. Après tout, c'est la seule femme – à part Minerva, Lily et Marlène – qui accepte sa lycanthropie et sa sexualité bestiale quand approche la pleine lune, dans les trois jours qui suivent.

Elle accepte ses démons intérieurs, mais malgré leur amitié très proche et assez fusionnelle, Remus ne veut pas faire un mariage ''lavande'' avec une femme qu'il ne considère pas proche physiquement et sentimentalement.

 _(Nda : D'après Wikipédia, un mariage ''lavande'' est une union entre deux personnes homosexuelles de sexe opposé, ou entre un.e protagoniste hétéro et un.e protagoniste homo. Les deux personnes vivent ensembles, font des trucs de couples en public, mais par un accord mutuel, ils vont ''voir ailleurs''..)_

Stoppant ses réflexions, il s'attelle à sa journée de travail habituelle : il assiste au lever du soleil alors qu'ils sont au large, il jette et remonte les filets sous les cris des mouettes aussi hautes que l'Astre roi et les marins rentrent leur cargaison, une fois que leur embarcation fut pleine de poissons.

Puis une fois que celle-ci fut vidée, ils repartent dans un endroit différent pour augmenter leur pêche, ils répètent encore la manœuvre alors que les écoliers les encouragent depuis les quais. Et ils firent un dernier voyage, en chantant des chants de marins – histoire de se motiver pour cette dernière prise.

Ils rentrent au port, transportant les poissons pour ensuite recenser leur nombre – bien sûr la poiscaille a été placée dans des bassins – et leurs races, puis certains seront mis dans des camions glacés et les employés auront leur argent de la journée ; après quelques péripéties bureaucratiques.

Pendant cette dernière, Remus et les autres employés font l'intendance de leur bateau : entretien des filets, du pont, de la coque et des vitres à l'eau douce, ils remettent de l'essence après avoir remplacer des éléments endommagés et font d'autres travaux d'entretien.

Ils veillent également à ce que les poissons soient en bonne santé, sous les coups de 19h, tous les employés font la queue au bureau de leur intendant en chef qui, de façon morose mais sentant un parfum plus frais, leur donne leur paie du jour atteignant la somme de 100 Euros ; preuve que la pêche a été excellente !

Personne ne râle, surtout que dans ces terres traditionnelles, certaines femmes ne travaillent plus si elles ont des enfants. Du coup ce sont les hommes qui ramènent l'oseille, surtout qu'avec ses collègues flagorneurs le patron se montre généreux : 20 Euros de plus, donc il y a une certaine compétition entre les employés.

Remus lui s'en moque de cet argent supplémentaire : pas d'enfants ou de femme (ou plutôt de compagnon) à sa charge, pas de voiture, des vêtements vieux de trois ans, des meubles pas chers qu'il a restauré lui-même (tout comme la maison).

Maison dont les impôts, ainsi que les factures, ne sont pas affolants, Drusilla veille à ce qu'il ait de la nourriture comme une mère sur son petit. Les seules fois où il dépense vraiment sont pour s'acheter de l'alcool, des cigarettes, des préservatifs et quelques divertissements ; le cinéma, sa sortie du samedi soir.

Bon il vit sans assurances, il n'a pas de compte en banque et son stock de billet n'a jamais été aussi énorme : faut voir ce qu'il cache sous son lit, avec un sort de protection !

Tout ça pour dire qu'il s'en balance éperdument, de bien se faire voir par son patron, tant que celui-ci ne fais pas d'allusion scabreuses sur son compte … si un jour Remus entend une remarque homophobe ou moqueuse sur ses absences post-lunaires, les gens vont voir qu'il n'est pas aussi gentil quand il est en colère.

''C'était une bonne pêche Remus, on a eu une paie agréable. Cela aidera Christina et paiera les factures.''

Christina est la sœur de Manfredo et donc la mère de Drusilla. Remus s'enquit de sa santé, poli comme à son habitude, sachant bien que son collègue est dans le déni concernant la santé de la malade : il pense qu'elle a juste un burn-out à cause de son travail de couturière et des extravagances de sa fille.

Comme pratiquement tous les soirs de la semaine, Manfredo invite le jeune homme à venir chez eux pour prendre l'apéro, puis dîner également avant de rentrer chez lui.

En général, l'ancien Griffondor y allait après avoir pris une douche et s'être changé, car la mère de Drusilla ne supporte plus les odeurs fortes. Par contre, elle aime que son ''gendre'' lui amène des fleurs fraîchement cueillies, ce que fait Remus à chaque fois d'ailleurs ; même s'il n'aime pas vraiment la dame, elle est malade.

D'ailleurs une fois mieux habillée, et les fleurs en main bien sur, Remus sonne à la porte de l'appartement de son amie, qui l'accueillie avec un grand sourire et le fit entrer dans une odeur de sauce tomate et de muscat bien fort.

''Salut Rem' ! Tu es pile à l'heure pour déguster le délicieux muscat du Signore Albain, ma mère sera ravie de te voir !'' déclare la jeune femme, avec un clin d'œil narquois.

Le dit ''Rem'' roule des yeux, faussement exaspéré, mais il se contente d'enlever son blouson en cuir et d'aller dans la cuisine où, même si Christina est malade, s'attelle à préparer le repas avec des yeux pétillants, chantonnant quelque chanson italienne.

''Buena sera Christina, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?'' Demande doucement l'invité.

''Ahhh bene bene, tu es enfin là Remus ! Et tu m'as apporté des fleurs, tu es vraiment un ange, tiens goûte-moi cette sauce tomate.''

Pas le temps d'en placer une, le jeune homme eut une cuillère pleine de sauce dans la bouche, et ses mains n'ont plus de fleurs, ces dernières sont déjà dans un vase – après que Christina ait inspiré leur douce odeur bien sur – et pendant ce temps, Drusilla retient un fou rire avec difficulté.

''C'est bon Christina, vous avez mis un truc en plus non ?'' Déclare la victime, jetant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

''Oui j'ai mis du parmesan bien râpé, avec une petite cuillère d'ail. Allez vous asseoir les jeunes, je vais finir ça, Remus prenez ces bouteilles de muscat et toi Drusilla, amène ces biscuits apéritifs.''

Leur mission fut vite accomplie, les deux jeunes gens voient Manfredo somnolant devant la télé, une émission de musique passant les plus grands succès de Michael Jackson : celui-ci fêtant ses 20 ans de carrière, jalonnée de réussite d'ailleurs.

Remus aime la musique, et l'homme aussi : il était fantastique dans sa période ''Thriller'', celle de ''Bad'' est bien aussi. ''Off the wall'' est assez moyen, mais il y a un début à tout selon Remus.

Le loup-garou aime l'univers du chanteur, d'ailleurs s'il pouvait aller le voir en concert un jour … remarque ce n'est pas compliqué pour un sorcier : il suffit qu'il aille au bureau des Transplanages Internationaux à Syracuse et qu'il s'infiltre dans le concert grâce à la Magie.

La seule chose qu'il payerait est une chambre d'hôtel, un taxi et le billet aller-retour du transplanage, il échange un regard avec Drusilla et cette dernière a l'air de partager les mêmes pensées que lui.

''Je trouve cet homme trop bizarre, qui va se marier avec ça hein ?'' Soupire Manfredo, se servant un verre de muscat.

''Moi je l'aime bien, il est plutôt mignon et son sourire est craquant. En plus, il a une belle voix et il danse trop bien.'' Rêvasse sa nièce, des cœurs pleins les yeux.

''Je suis d'accord avec toi, il a un talent et une force incroyable. Ce qu'il a subit dans son enfance … en tout cas j'aimerais aller à l'un de ses concerts.''

''Vous êtes fous vous les jeunes, c'est loin l'Amérique. Puis les concerts ça peut être dangereux, avec tous ces gens et ce son. Surtout pour voir ce Jackson là …''

Les fous en question se regardent, l'air inexpressif, se retenant visiblement de dire à l'homme qu'ils n'ont pas envie d'entendre son avis.

Manfredo était du genre raciste, assez homophobe, mais il se dit galant envers les femmes et bon chrétien … ce qui n'est pas vrai car des sorciers croyants, il y en a peu.

Quant à être galant, ça dépend de la définition de chacun, pour Manfredo être galant, c'est être gentil avec la gent féminine. Ce qui l'est d'ailleurs, mais sa propension à vouloir marier sa nièce et à dénier la maladie de sa sœur est quelque peu énervante.

Christina arrive, avec quelques couverts qu'elle pose sur la table, tandis que flotte derrière elle le grand plat de spaghettis, un bol de salade niçoise et une carafe d'eau. Elle revint en cuisine pour prendre du pain au céréales et une salière/poivrière.

La malade revient en cuisine, les bruits de vaisselle et de l'eau qui coule renseigne sur l'activité en cuisine.

''Je vais aider Christina, je reviens.'' Déclare Remus, se relevant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

À la cuisine, il voit que la malade – maigre et livide, avec un foulard sur la tête – est appuyée sur le comptoir ouvragé, une sueur froide coulant lentement sur son visage vieilli, jadis séduisant.

''Je peux vous aider Christina ?'' Demande doucement le lycanthrope.

''Humm, je veux bien Remus … je suis très fatiguée aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un courrier du médecin. J'ai fais des analyses dans le dos de ma fille et mon frère, elles sont formelles : je n'ai plus que deux mois à vivre. Ma Magie me permet de tenir debout et de me comporter normalement. Mais je sens la maladie me ronger …''

''Je comprends, je ne dirais rien à Drusilla si vous le voulez.'' Promet Remus, nettoyant les grosses marmites, la spatule en bois et d'autres outils alimentaires ayant servis à la préparation du repas.

''En effet, je préfère lui dire moi-même, ma fille sera bientôt orpheline de mère, donc elle doit l'apprendre de ma bouche.''

Remus acquiesce, sèche la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette et la range avec un autre geste nonchalant. Puis il aide la malade à marcher jusqu'à une chaise et l'assoit doucement, avant de finir son verre de muscat avec les deux autres.

Autant Manfredo est très concentré sur l'écran, autant Drusilla sent que quelque chose ne va pas : son meilleur ami et sa mère ont passé beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine …

Puis sa mère a l'air tellement fatiguée, tellement faible, Remus l'a aidée à se déplacer et à s'asseoir. Le front de sa génitrice est recouvert de sueur froide, ses traits sont crispés par une légère douleur et son regard ébène est soucieux.

Le repas se déroule bien, les conversations vont bon train, mais les yeux exercés de Remus voient que Christina ne mange pas grand-chose, ses mains tremblent au contact froid des couverts et elle a l'air de peiner à suivre les mouvements et la conversation.

''Veuillez m'excuser, je suis fatiguée aujourd'hui. Je vais aller m'allonger un petit peu.'' Murmure Christina, l'air exténué.

Remus et Drusilla font la vaisselle dans un silence assez pesant, puis le jeune homme salue ses hôtes, pour aller au bureau tabac afin de s'acheter quelques cigarettes sorcières ''spéciale détente'' et rentre chez lui alors que le soleil se couche dans le lointain horizon.

Une fois dans la maison, il se met en pyjama et fume une cigarette devant la télévision, qui diffuse les informations de 20 heures.

Le produit contenu dans le petit bâton blanc commence à faire effet sur ses muscles endoloris par son travail et abrutit un peu son cerveau, plein de pensées multiples.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'est endormi sur le canapé, le mégot encore entre ses doigts et son visage serein éclairé par la télévision, diffusant des programmes nocturnes réservés au plus de 18 ans.

Soudain, un appel téléphonique résonne dans la maison, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui en se réveillant, eut un spectacle charnel incongru sous ses yeux ensommeillés, sans compter ce téléphone strident qu'il veut à tout prix faire taire.

Remus se lève dans une démarche incertaine, pesta lorsqu'il se cogna le petit orteil sur la commode, où est poser l'engin de malheur, puis il décroche après un bâillement.

''Remus Lupin, j'écoute … Drusilla ?! Que se passe t-il … ta mère ? Oui, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais c'est elle qui voulait te le dire. Vous êtes à l'hôpital … ou encore chez vous ? Ah d'accord, vous êtes à Palerme, à l'hôpital … Service des Soins Palliatifs. Je vous rejoins !'' Promet l'ancien Griffondor.

Il se rhabille en vitesse, se passe de l'eau sur le visage – afin d'être pleinement réveiller – puis éteint la télé et s'en va, après avoir verrouiller la maison bien sur. Il remonte l'escalier jusqu'au village pour se diriger vers l'aire de transplanage et réfléchir deux minutes à sa destination.

Palerme est à 45 kilomètres de Capo, le petit village des loups-garous pacifiques, Heureusement Remus aime les défis de ce genre : car les transplanages de longues-distances prennent énormément d'énergie au sorcier.

Une fois arrivé, il prendra l'un des derniers métros pour l'hôpital et il va courir jusqu'à ce dernier, c'est faisable selon le jeune homme, surtout à une heure du matin.

Il transplane prestement, puis il prend le temps de souffler deux minutes, alors qu'il vient d'atterrir dans une ruelle sombre, qui n'est pas loin du métro.

Il connaît bien l'endroit, car c'est là qu'il a débarqué en Sicile, de plus c'est un endroit très prisé pour les sorciers.

Car cette ruelle est non seulement proche d'un hôtel sorcier et d'une station de métro, mais aussi de l'aéroport ''Punta Raisi''.

Bien évidemment, il est dans l'obscurité la plus totale ou presque – au loin les lumières de l'aéroport sont un repère rassurant et bruyant, dans cette impasse sale et silencieuse, grouillante de rats.

L'ancien Griffondor ne perd pas de temps, il marche rapidement vers la bouche de métro pour prendre un train, qui heureusement, circulent jusqu'à minuit dernier délai.

Le transport est silencieux excepté lui, un contrôleur somnolent et deux jeunes femmes qui roucoulent … puis le véhicule s'arrête à la station ''Palermo Vespri''

L'hôpital ''A.R.N.A.S'' de la ville côtière est à environ 300 mètres de la bouche de métro, en courant, il peut le faire sans problème ! Non pas qu'il soit pressé par le temps, mais sa meilleure amie a besoin de lui ! Surtout que la voix fébrile de la jeune femme lui donne un bon indice sur l'état de santé de sa mère …

Une fois arrivé à l'accueil du bâtiment hospitalier, il voit les mines endeuillées de Manfredo et Drusilla, les yeux rouges et le visage défait.

''Dru', je suis désolé …'' Murmure Remus, sachant déjà ce qu'il devait dire, car le doute n'avait pas sa place à ce moment-là.

''Remus … je, elle s'est sentie mal, j'aurais dû le savoir …''

''Ce n'est pas ta faute Drusilla, qu'avait t-elle au juste ?''

''Le médecin nous a dit qu'elle a eue un mini AVC cet après-midi, ensuite il est devenu plus gros. On est allé voir dans sa chambre car on a entendu du bruit, on l'a trouvée par terre le regard perdu. Les médecins ont tout fait, mais c'était trop tard.''

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, se contentant de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras, alors que cette dernière s'enterre dans l'étreinte du loup. De sourds sanglots résonnent dans le couloir, désert à cette heure nocturne, ces derniers brisent le cœur de Remus.

Le médecin de la famille arrive, l'air navré de circonstance, avec un papier pour l'identification officielle du corps, qui va descendre à la morgue pour être transféré aux pompes funèbres de la ville.

Là, son corps sera mis en bière dans les règles de l'art, puis ramener chez elle pour la veillée funéraire de la famille – Remus se dit qu'il devra peut-être les laisser entre eux, sauf si Drusilla insiste pour qu'il reste. Ensuite la dépouille sera emmenée au cimetière par corbillard et transportée jusqu'au trou …

Puis il y' aura une cérémonie en bonne et due forme, ainsi que la mise en terre et l'implantation d'un panneau de bois servant de stèle provisoire ; chez les sorciers, il est mal vu de prendre un pierre tombale avant la mise en terre, car cette dernière doit représentée le.a défunt.e.

Pour cela, la dépouille est examinée magiquement par le croque-mort, qui ensuite dessine les plan de la stèle, liste le matériel, fabrique l'objet funéraire et la dispose à l'endroit approprié. Cette opération prend du temps, mais c'est la dernière étape pour laisser l'âme partir en paix ; et Merlin sait que les sorciers respectent les défunts.

Sauf les Mages Noirs mégalomanes et leurs suivants écervelés, bien sur ...

Remus revient à l'instant présent, lorsque le médecin propose d'aller voir le corps de la défunte, le jeune homme préfère souhaiter des condoléances et laisser l'oncle et sa nièce entre eux, il promet de prévenir les gens qu'il faut et préparer l'appartement pour recevoir Christina.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Remus transplane dès que le médecin est parti se recoucher, atterrissant dans la place du village, encore baignée dans la nuit et dont seul le clocher, sonnant trois heures du matin, se faisait entendre.

Le jeune homme se réfugie chez son amie, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre et soupire face au travail qui l'attend : il devait pousser tous les meubles dans un coin de l'appartement, puis installer chaque photos de la défunte, et finir par faire la chambre de Christina.

Pousser les meubles par magie, avec un sort de silence, fut assez difficile car l'habitat était petit mais Remus a toujours été quelqu'un avec beaucoup de réflexion et assez d'imagination.

Ensuite, il fallait sortir et arranger toutes les photos de Christina, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire car il y en avait beaucoup dans les cadres photos et les albums peuplant la table de chevet, néanmoins, Remus réussit à les coller sur les murs de la chambre ; par ordre chronologique comme le veut sa famille.

Puis il finit sa lourde tâche en faisant le lit, avec des draps noirs et trois serviettes blanches posées dessus. Il met aussi sur la commode, bien en évidence, la robe bleue pâle à froufrou blanc datant des années 60, avec des bas en soie blancs … une tenue de jeune mère aimante, de femme heureuse et d'épouse accomplie.

Remus installe à côté le maquillage et la perruque préférée de la défunte, puis il quitta l'appartement où règne déjà un sentiment de nostalgie et de perte. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il avise le ciel, qui se teinte de rose, cela lui a pris deux heures pour arranger l'appartement !

L'ancien Griffondor décide d'invoquer des feuilles et un stylo, puis d'écrire un mot au maire pour lui expliquer que le village compte une citoyenne en moins, il dépose le mini-courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la mairie.

Le jeune homme s'étire ensuite, prenant le temps de se débloquer les articulations, puis il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en regardant ce petit village, qui vit en autarcie presque totale.

Bien sur, la Meute connaît quelque peu la modernité : il y a un petit cinéma, un bar au bord de la plage, un restaurant aux multiples mets, un petit théâtre, une station-service pour les éventuels voyageurs et un magasin de vêtements bien fonctionnel.

Il y' a même un bâtiment qui ressemble à une église moldue, enfin … un endroit où on fête divers événements : mariages, baptême et enterrements.

Le reste de la bourgade ressemble à n'importe quelle petite ville, mais ici les gens vivent de leur métier et de troc : tout le monde se connaissait, tout le monde travaille quand il le peut – autant dans le village, qu'à l'extérieur – et tout le monde doit respecter les règles de vie énoncées par le maire.

L'argent n'a pas grande valeur, les mœurs sont étriquées, elles datent des années 30 avec tout ce que cela implique ; bien qu'ils ne soient pas hostiles envers ceux qui sont unis, ils n'aiment pas les effusions d'affection entre deux personnes dans un lieu public, même si elles sont de sexe opposé.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs se demande si le Mage de cérémonie dort encore, il toque doucement chez ce dernier qui est bien éveillé : il fut attristé par la nouvelle et il dut se retirer plus ou moins poliment, car c'est un homme sensible assez concerné par la mort, car il dépasse les 75 ans …

Ses pas le conduisent à sa dernière destination, l'entreprise des pompes funèbres où comme pour la mairie, il écrit un courrier au maître des lieux où il annonce la nouvelle, décrit la corpulence de la défunte et les préférences de la famille en matière de cercueil.

Drusilla lui a indiqué, avant son départ de l'hôpital, que sa mère aime la couleur bleue pour le capiton et le frêne rosé pour le bois, pour ce qui est des anses et la plaque, la défunte avait une préférence pour le bronze – classique et pas trop onéreux.

Puis il indique l'adresse de l'hôpital où Christina a rendu l'âme, pour le devis il fallait contacter la fille de la défunte – plus à même de s'occuper du devis – et il finit par dire où la malade voulait être mise en terre ; dans le caveau familial où son premier mari et ses parents sont enterrés.

Celui-ci se situe là où le cimetière offre une vue magnifique, composée d'un splendide champ d'olivier avec des touches de vert et jaune lors des belles saisons, avec bon parfum se diffusant sur le village quand le vent de la mer souffle dans la bonne direction.

Remus rentre chez lui afin de finir sa nuit : la paperasserie moldue prend du temps, en plus la défunte se devait d'être bien préparée, donc il a le temps de dormir un peu.

Il se réveille sous les coups de 9 heures, après une bonne douche, il s'habille avec des vêtements appropriés pour la cérémonie : une chemise et un pantalon d'un rouge très sombre, des mocassins et un veston noir et une robe entrouverte grise.

Le jeune homme s'est également rasé de près, puis il a fait l'effort de se couper les cheveux – longs jusqu'aux épaules – et il a prit un paquet de mouchoirs.

Puis il rejoint l'appartement de son amie, il est pile à l'heure comme à son habitude. Drusilla était vêtue d'une robe vert-pastel, avec des cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche et un peu de parfum floral.

Quant à Manfredo, il porte un complet marron avec une chemise mauve, des mocassins usés et une cape violette. Contrairement à Remus, il ne s'est pas apprêté et ses yeux sont remplis de déni, son haleine sent l'alcool et il s'est aspergé d'eau de Cologne, afin d'essayer de camoufler l'odeur de l'hôpital.

Il prend Drusilla dans ses bras, puis il se déplace lentement vers la chambre de la défunte, où celle-ci est allongée sur le lit, vêtue de sa plus belle robe, une perruque brune, du maquillage sur son visage à jamais figé et une odeur de propre.

Le recueillement fut silencieux, respectueux et bien entendu, plein de larmes venant de Drusilla mais aussi venant de Remus, à qui cette situation rappelle de tristes événements – qui a enterré ses parents et ses meilleurs amis.

Une fois que celui-ci est finis, Remus appelle le croque-mort, afin qu'il mette le corps dans le cercueil et qu'il dépose ce dernier à la chapelle, où l'hommage sera dit.

Pour la mise en bière, les trois sorcier laissent le gérant des pompes funèbres et les porteurs installés le corps dans la caisse, fait dans du frêne finement ouvragé et rosé.

Puis, les cinq hommes mettent le cercueil dans le corbillard et roulent jusqu'à l'arriére de l'église, où ils installent leur funeste objet sur un tréteau, suivit pas la famille de la défunte.

En plus de Remus, de son amie et de l'oncle de cette dernière, il y' a le second mari de Christina – qui est le père de Drusilla – dont elle a divorcée et une amie proche de la malade.

Le Mage commence la cérémonie par une bénédiction en Latin : il prend sa baguette et fait des symboles runiques représentant la mort et le deuil. Puis il invite chaque proche à décrire Christina et à lui rendre hommage en levant les baguettes…

La première personne à passer est sa fille, qui décrit la bonne mère qu'était la défunte, qui s'excuse de son comportement parfois offensant et la remercie de lui avoir inculqué le courage.

Ensuite ce fut Manfredo, qui parle de sa sœur qu'il a toujours protégée et qu'il défendra toujours, son ex-mari dit simplement qu'elle était une épouse aimante et son amie déclare que c'était quelqu'un de fidèle.

Quant à Remus, il ne s'épancha pas trop, il dit juste que c'était une femme bien et à l'écoute, plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, il suivent à nouveau le corbillard qui les mènent jusqu'au cimetière, puis les porteurs prennent la caisse ouvragée pour la posée sur trois planches à la verticale, qui flottent magiquement au-dessus du trou.

Comme le veut la coutume, chacun dépose des roses de différentes couleurs : rose pour les amis, blanche pour la famille et rouge de la part de l'ex-mari, qui a eu un enfant avec Christina et qui été son mari pendant 17 ans.

Puis la mise en terre est entamée, cette dernière est ramollie par les larmes des proches. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, le père de Drusilla dit au-revoir à sa fille, à son ex beau-frère – qui ne le regarde pas – et salue vaguement Remus – qu'il ne connaît pas – et le Mage de cérémonie.

La petite troupe rentre à l'appartement, se faisant discrets dans le village, une fois arrivé, Manfredo se jette sur la réserve d'alcool pour prendre quatre bouteilles et se réfugie dans sa chambre.

Les deux jeunes gens restent dans le salon, Remus propose du thé à son amie et ils dégustent leur boisson en silence, les tic-tac de l'horloge troublant celui-ci.

''Tu devrais retourner en Angleterre Rem' … j'ai le pressentiment que Gringotts va te demander de revenir pour ton filleul.'' Murmure soudainement la jeune femme.

''Je sais, je le pense aussi. Mais là présentement, c'est toi qui m'inquiète le plus : je n'aurais jamais cru te voir pleurer pour ta mère, sachant que votre relation n'était pas au beau fixe.''

Drusilla soupire face à la remarque de l'ancien Griffondor, elle reconnaît sans peine qu'il avait raison.

Elle lui explique qu'en fait, elles se sont plus ou moins réconciliées, lorsque la maladie s'est fait trop forte : Christina à acceptée son mode vie majoritairement nocturne, son style vestimentaire particulier et son absence de désir conjugal.

Quant à la jeune fille de son coté, elle a pardonné à sa mère son incompréhension et son côté très traditionnel qui a généré celle-ci.

''En gros pour résumer, si ta mère avait survécu à cette maladie, vous auriez pu avoir une relation mère-fille plus saine et forte … Je suis vraiment désolé Drusilla.''

Il prend doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras, peiné pour elle et véritablement désolé pour Christina, qui avait enfin accepté sa fille unique.

''Je ne partirais pas en Angleterre maintenant. Je vais t'aider à traverser cette épreuve, comme un ami digne de ce nom. Pleure autant que tu veux Dru'.'' Console tendrement le loup-garou, pensant lui aussi à ses morts, le hantant parfois, alors que la jeune femme vide ses dernières larmes.

 **Et voila pour ce chap' ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé : la journée de Remus avec son quotidien de pêcheur ? D'ailleurs que pensez-vous de ce métier pour notre loup-garou ? De sa maison au bord de la plage ? D'ailleurs pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivis, c'est l'une des propriétés de la famille Potter !**

 **Que pensez-vous de la famille de Drusilla ? De l'enterrement de sa mère ? Des mœurs du village ? De son amitié très proche avec Remus ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça dans les commentaires et je vous dis à samedi prochain, où on retrouvera l'une des îles Britanniques, ciao !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous, comment ça va en ce mois de Mai pluvieux ? Voici un autre chapitre axé sur Remus et Drusilla, comme d'habitude je ne possède rien, si ce n'est quelques clins d'œil et OC.**

 **Sans vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 15 – Retour chez soi**

Deux jeunes gens, d'environ 30 ans, atterrissent dans un bureau de transplanage international, situé dans les profondeurs du Pays de Galles, dans un bureau de poste qui paraissait abandonné aux yeux des moldus.

''Votre ticket de passage et papiers d'identité, s'il vous plaît monsieur et mademoiselle.'' demande une jeune hôtesse, avec un grand sourire commercial sur ses lèvres maquillées.

Les deux amis lui tendent le petit papier, prennent leurs bagages et ajustent leurs manteaux avant de sortir dehors, où des nuages noirs typiquement automnaux menacent au loin.

Ces derniers promettent de lâcher une grosse pluie, ce qui motiva Remus à prendre la main de son amie et à se concentrer sur leur destination.

Qui se présente sous la forme du port de la ville de Cardiff : là où Remus a passé son adolescence, lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ses défunts parents, qu'il sait morts depuis 6 ans, avaient loués un appartement au-dessus d'un bar plutôt chic.

Grâce à quelques tours de Magie, Remus a pu obtenir une clé et un bail pour revenir dans cet appartement typiquement Gallois, dont les anciens locataires sont partis depuis deux mois déjà.

''Ça va aller Rem' ? Combien de temps ça fait que tu n'es pas revenu ?'' Demande Drusilla, admirant les bateaux amarrés et les mouettes voletant dans le ciel gris.

''Depuis ma fuite en 1982, mais mes parents sont morts un an après. Bon sang, ils n'ont toujours pas rénové cet immeuble …'' Murmure le loup-garou.

Les deux amis entrent dans ce dernier, qui effectivement, était dans un état de vieillesse assez prononcé ; l'endroit date de l'époque de la révolution sexuelle, au moins.

''M'sieur Lupin et m'moiselle Sanchez je présume, je suis ma'ame Bouty la concierge. Veuillez me suivre siouplait.'' Grommelle la dame, attifée comme une commère.

Cette dernière leur fait monter deux étages, puis franchir un couloir et enfin, elle ouvre une porte portant le numéro 23, laissant voir un salon/cuisine tout simple, de taille moyenne.

Une moquette verte, des murs gris, une baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon en béton, avec des rideaux blancs à fleurs oranges, des meubles en bois clairs et un canapé en velours pourpre pour le côté salon.

Pour la cuisine, un dallage gris assortis à des murs blancs et aux meubles ambrés, avec un agencement assez moderne et séparée du salon par un comptoir en verre à plusieurs foyers.

''La cuisine a été refaite selon les normes de sécurité, tout y est bien placé. Les plaques de cuissons sont neuves également. Pour les meubles, il y a le garage de stockage en bas.''

En effet, il manque la table et les chaises, mais aussi quelques lampes car le plafond n'a qu'une seule ampoule nue, un placard pour l'entrée et de la nourriture ; ainsi que quelques éléments de décoration.

''Le téléphone c'est nouveau aussi. De même que la télévision et le chauffage. Les gens ne veulent pas louer un appartement s'il n'est pas équipé comme tel.''

Puis elle les guide dans une première chambre – celle des parents de Remus – ou les murs sont rosés avec une moquette blanche et des rideaux jaunes. Les meubles sont dans un bois plus foncé et le lit double n'est pas fait.

''Il faut acheter des draps vous l'avez deviné, ainsi que prendre les commodes dans le garage. Venez je vais vous montrer la seconde chambre, j'y ai mis un lit double : maintenant je ne loue plus pour les familles, seulement pour les jeunes.''

L'ancienne chambre de Remus est plus grande que celle des parents, avec des murs chocolat et une moquette ambrée, des meubles d'un bois très clair et un lit double pas fait.

''C'est la pièce la plus grande de cet appartement, ensuite il y' a une toute petite chambre d'ami juste à côté. Vous pouvez vous en servir comme d'un bureau aussi.''

Cette pièce est au ton gris et ambre, effectivement elle est petite, on ne peut y mettre qu'un lit simple ou un bureau tout aussi minuscule.

Puis la dernière pièce, la salle de bain : avec des dallages bleus et jaunes, une baignoire faisant douche également avec un rideau rouge et le reste blanc tirant vers l'écru.

''On a également refait la salle de bain, de façon à ce que ce soit plus moderne. On retourne au salon ? Nous allons parler du loyer.''

Une fois revenus sur leurs pas, la concierge sort un papier ainsi qu'un stylo et pose le tout sur le comptoir.

''Bon premièrement, je vais vous poser des questions de routine : Quel métier vous exercez, combien vous gagnez, si vous êtes en couple et enfin, si vous avez des problèmes de santé.''

''Et bien, j'ai un diplôme de barman, je travaille donc dans des boîtes de nuit et parfois dans des bars de café et je gagne 1552 livres par mois, plus quelques bonus. Et je n'ai aucun problèmes de santé.'' Explique la jeune femme.

''Quant à moi j'ai un Bac Pro, et je suis du genre homme à tout faire. Mais en venant ici, j'ai vu un poste de pêcheur. On gagne 1400 Livres, plus si la pêche est bonne. Et à part une crise de foie une fois par mois, m'empêchant d'aller travailler, je suis en bonne santé.''

La concierge note tous ces renseignements, redemandant s'ils sont en couple et acquiesçant face à leur réponse négative, puis elle calcule que leur revenu global est de 2952 Livres, presque 3000 si on prend en compte les bonus de chaque travail.

''Pour votre problème de foie monsieur Lupin, vous êtes sous médicaments ? Ou vous avez un suivi médical ?''

''Je prends des anti-douleurs et je surveille mon alimentation. Je bois aussi du jus de citron et de la tisane, rien de plus.''

''Bien, voici quelques règles pour pouvoir vivre dans cet immeuble : pas de drogue c'est impératif, pas de bruit après 22h, quand vous voulez inviter des amis ou plus veuillez à ne pas troubler la décence et enfin, ne gaspillez pas l'eau chaude qui est limité.''

Les deux jeunes gens hochent la tête d'un air concerné, se disant que grâce à la Magie, ils peuvent faire la nouba toute la nuit avec du bruit et du poppers sans que la commère ne le sache.

Quant aux fréquentations, Remus n'a jamais invité qui que ce soit chez lui et Drusilla ne ''troublera'' jamais la décence.

''Pour ce qui est du loyer, il est de 350 Livres par mois. Avant c'était moins cher, mais des travaux de rénovation sont programmés, donc il faut payer le double.''

''D'accord, ça vous va si on vous paye au moins deux mois à l'avance ? Le temps de trouver un travail et de recevoir notre premier salaire …''

Les yeux de la vieille dame s'illuminent à l'idée de recevoir de l'argent, elle dit aux deux amis qu'ils peuvent lui amener l'argent en début de soirée, une fois qu'ils se seront installés.

Puis elle leur indique d'où ils peuvent accéder au garage et comment transporter les meubles, mais aussi où ils peuvent acheter de la nourriture et des draps pas chers.

Une fois la dame partie, les deux amis sortent 700 livres d'un des sacs que porte Remus, qui est remplit de billets plus ou moins gros et bien sur, bardé de sorts de protection.

Puis ils descendent au garage, transportent les meubles jusqu'à leur nouveau chez eux grâce à la Magie et les installent de façon rapide avec leurs affaires dedans.

''Bon, il faut acheter des draps et de la bouffe, je pense qu'on devrait aussi prendre de l'alcool et commencer à déposer nos CV qu'est-ce t'en pense ?'' demande Remus, baillant déjà de fatigue.

''Ouais, mais on devrait aussi acheter du papier pour que tu joignes Gringotts. Plus vite on fera ça, plus vite tu retrouveras Sirius et Harry.''

Car oui, Remus Lupin a décidé de revenir en Angleterre, bien qu'il ne sache pas si Harry et Sirius voudront bien de lui, il sait qu'il faut quitter son exil pour être de nouveau utile aux proches qu'il lui reste.

Drusilla et lui ont quittés leur travail, le village et ont laissé Manfredo à son déni, pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Ils ont convenu de mettre en commun l'argent qu'ils ont – venant de leur emplois respectif et de l'héritage de Christina – et d'atterrir à Cardiff, là où Remus connaissait bien les rues de sa jeunesse.

Ils loueront l'appartement jadis occupé par la famille Lupin, puis ils trouveront un travail pour vivre convenablement en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Gringotts ; ou du moins, d'être recontacter par les gobelins.

Une fois les courses faites puis rétrécies dans une ruelle adjacente, les deux amis déposent le CV du loup au port et prennent le bus jusqu'au centre-ville, côté festif bien sur.

Drusilla intéressa tout de suite les patrons d'un bar appelé le ''WOW'', un endroit qui va bientôt ouvrir et qui recherche justement une barmaid, qui travaillerait de 22h à 3h du matin.

Dans une atmosphère LGBT du vendredi au dimanche, et tout public la semaine, mais parfois aussi des soirées à thème ou des enterrements de vie de jeune fille/garçon.

Le style de la jeune femme plaisait également, tout comme son caractère avenant et son CV assez bien constitué ; à chacun de ses voyages, elle travaillait dans un bar et pour ce qui est de sa formation de barman, elle s'en bien sortie.

Et en plus elle sait parler un peu l'allemand et le français, avec quelques notions d'Espagnol. Le patron de la boîte – heureux d'avoir trouvé une employée potentielle – lui donne un rendez-vous pour l'entretien dans trois jours ; le temps de déballer les cartons des dossiers administratifs et de comptabilité.

Drusilla est tout aussi ravie d'avoir presque trouvé un travail, une fois les deux compères chez eux, elle saute dans les bras de Remus avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants.

''Chuis trop contente Rem' ! Un boulot du premier coup, l'entretien ne sera qu'une formalité !''

''Ouais, j'ai bien vu que ce gars a le coup de foudre ! En même temps, tu es la meilleure barman que j'ai jamais vu, et je dis ça en toute objectivité.''

La brune lui tape amicalement l'épaule, puis ils s'attellent à ranger les courses et à installer les draps sur les lits, mais aussi à brancher la télévision et à installer quelques sorts visant à protéger leur intimité.

Remus prit ensuite un petit sac qui contient cinq objets en argent, chargés de Magie Protectrice, ces derniers servent ni plus, ni moins qu'à contenir un loup-garou dans un périmètre donné. Bon pas trop grand non plus, mais suffisamment pour que l'animal se sente libre et en sécurité.

Car les moldus ou les sorciers – bref, les êtres vivants n'étant pas des loups-garous quoi – ne pouvaient non plus franchir le périmètre.

Remus a prévu d'installer ces engins près de la cabane où il a passé son enfance, l'habitat est perdu dans la forêt Galloise et est sans doute dans un état lamentable, mais il fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Après s'être changé dans une tenue plus adaptée, l'ancien Griffondor transplane près de la dite demeure, qui est bien évidement dans un état déplorable. De même que le terrain qu'il y a autour : il est envahi de ronces et de mauvaises herbes, la terre est en friche et molle.

Le loup-garou prend la décision de réparer la maison, repoussant les souvenirs de son enfance d'abord joyeuse, puis ensuite solitaire – à cause de Greyback, ses parents ont dû couper des liens avec le village sorcier proche de son ancien chez lui.

Ainsi, après une série de sorts la petite maison des Lupin redevint presque habitable : les murs et le toit en bois sont comme neuf, le parquet est à nouveau solide, les fenêtres sont désormais réparées ainsi que leurs rideaux, la porte d'entrée est à nouveau sur ses gonds et la lampe fonctionne bien.

Il invoque également un grand tapis en peau d'ours brun, bien épais afin que leurs loups puissent dormir à la fin de la nuit sur un endroit confortable et assez chaud.

Une fois la cabane rénovée, Remus s'occupe un peu du jardin afin de le rendre moins dangereux : il enlève toutes les ronces, quelques mauvaises herbes pouvant être dangereuses pour les loups-garous – parmi elles, quelques plants d'aconit – et finit par aplanir la terre pour éviter les chutes ou de se casser une patte dans un trou.

Puis il accomplit sa tâche principale, plaçant les petits appareils au pied des arbres, les collant près des racines alors que la terre s'illumine un instant d'une lueur bleutée, avant de vibrer un peu et … voilà c'est fait, l'objet est installé.

Le jeune homme décide de faire encore un peu de défrichage, tout en installant les autres objets, dans un périmètre assez grand, mais pas trop étendu vers les routes.

Il finit alors que la pluie commence à arriver, il prit un temps pour souffler car le terrain est assez irrégulier, mais aussi glissant.

Cela fait trois-quarts d'heure qu'il patauge dans la gadoue, qu'il grimpe sur quelques rochers dans des pentes assez légères, qu'il s'abaisse pour creuser la terre avant de se relever et de continuer à marcher jusqu'à son prochain objectif.

Il a acquis quelques muscles grâce à son travail de pêcheur : ses bras sont forts, ses épaules et son dos sont solides, son tronc est sculpté de façon abrupte et ses jambes sont ciselées. Mais pour ce qui est du cœur, c'est une autre histoire …

Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de souffle, déjà enfant ses poumons n'étaient pas très performants. Adolescent, il n'arrivait pas à récupérer son souffle après ses transformations ou bien, plus tard vers ses 18 ans quand il faisait l'amour – de façon passionnée – avec Sirius.

À l'âge adulte, il arrive à composer avec ce souffle manquant, même si Drusilla lui dit souvent d'aller voir un médecin. Toujours est-il qu'il prend un peu de temps pour retrouver son souffle … avant de transplaner dans le vestibule de leur nouveau foyer.

Il enlève ses chaussures boueuses et sa veste de jogging détrempée, entendant la télévision diffuser le top 50 et des bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine ; une bonne odeur de rôti se fait sentir.

Son instinct de loup le conduit jusqu'à l'odeur, la viande n'était pas trop cuite et elle a une légère odeur sucrée.

''Tiens Rem', tu es enfin rentré ! Aide-moi à couper les légumes, moi je finis de préparer la viande.'' Déclare sa compagne, entrain de préparer un peu de chair à saucisse.

Oui, il y a une double ration de viande, pourquoi ? Parce que dans deux jours c'est la pleine lune, et lors de cette période les lycanthropes sont très attirés par la viande pas très cuite, ça et le fait qu'ils ne mangent pratiquement que des protéines … enfin, ceux qui sont plus loups qu'humanoïdes.

Par exemple, les loups-garous comme Greyback deviennent littéralement … sanguinaires, voire cannibales. Combien de fois Sirius – lors de ses enquêtes d'Aspirant auror – a retrouvé des restes humains, dévorés de façon bestiale et sans considération morale.

Ne voulant certainement pas penser à des cadavres, Remus prend un couteau et s'attelle à peler et couper des courgettes, des aubergines et des poivrons, puis sous les recommandations de Drusilla, met un peu d'huile d'olive et les rassemblent pour en faire une ratatouille improvisée.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune barman coupe la saucisse et installe ces petits bouts un peu partout sur le rôti couvert de miel.

Une vieille recette de Christina, qui porte ses fruits à en croire les gémissements de plaisir, qui ressemblent plus à des grognements de contentement. Heureusement qu'ils ont mis la musique, parce que sinon les voisins auraient quelque peu … paniqués en entendant les bruits sourds et animaux venant des deux amis.

Et deux jours plus tard, alors que la lune s'est levée au-dessus d'une forêt typiquement Galloise, ce fut d'autres genres de grognements qui résonnent entre les arbres et les pierres.

Un grand loup mince, avec une fourrure châtain tâchée de gris et des yeux ambrés, course une louve tout aussi grande mais dont la carrure est plus enrobée, avec une fourrure noire striée de violet sur la queue et des yeux de la même couleur que son compagnon.

Les deux créatures ont un regard humain et intelligent, des crocs de taille respectable, ils alternent la marche en bipédie/quadrupède avec facilité et la force de leurs muscles laissent des traces sur leurs passages ; troncs griffés jusqu'à la résine, terre meurtrie et buissons défigurés.

Ils jouent toute la nuit : petites bagarres amicales, baignade dans le fleuve, courses endiablées et fausses chasses – juste pour le plaisir de humer et chasser une proie.

Puis, lorsque l'astre pâle et froid devient moins visible sous le début de l'aube, les deux grands loups rentrent dans la petite cabane, puis s'ébrouent et finissent par se coucher l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillent, le soleil est à son zénith et la chaleur de la fin d'été se fait sentir dans le petit habitat.

Les deux amis sont nus, avec un peu de terre séchée ici et là sur leur corps, les muscles tendus et courbaturés, le visage un peu fatigué et une odeur corporelle tout simplement abominable.

''Pas trop de mal à respirer Rem' ?'' Demande Drusilla, soucieuse. Elle sait que son compagnon a du mal à respirer après un effort considérable, tel que le jogging ou une transformation, ou encore une partie de jambes en l'air un peu trop torride.

''Ouais, Dru' ça va, je récupère et on y va.'' Rassure l'ancien Griffondor, respirant profondément alors que sa colocataire se lève et s'étire ; le soleil soulignant ses formes généreuses et – Remus se l'avoue en toute honnêteté – assez sexy, avec une poitrine accueillante sans être trop bombée.

Ou bien ses fesses ondulées comme des vagues, ou encore ses flans costauds qui sont tatoués d'une tête de loup à l'encre verte. Sa peau typée donne l'impression d'être taillée dans du chocolat, son visage rond a un profil séduisant, sa coiffe striée de violet illumine sa personne …

Ajouter à cela son intelligence assez fine, son sens de l'humour parfois noir, et toutes ces petites choses humaines que Remus apprécie… elle est la femme parfaite, sauf pour les idiots qui privilégient l'apparence physique au détriment de la personne.

Bon parfois elle a sale caractère, surtout quand la pleine lune n'est pas loin, ça et le fait qu'elle soit assez bordélique ou qu'elle n'aime pas le chocolat ; une hérésie selon Remus qui est un fan inconditionnel de cet aliment.

Les deux amis se rhabillent et transplanent silencieusement dans leur appartement, où ils prennent une douche tout aussi silencieuse : il n'était que 6 heures du matin et c'était un dimanche.

Deux raisons pour laquelle il ne faut pas faire de bruit, d'ailleurs le quartier est calme, il n'y a que les mouettes qui troublent le silence bien matinal.

Tout à coup, alors qu'ils vont se recoucher pour finir leur nuit, un corbeau toque à la fenêtre, transportant une enveloppe cachetée au nom de Gringotts.

''Tiens, on dirait que tes amis les gobelins savent que tu es de retour, ils n'ont pas trop traînés.'' Déclare Drusilla, libérant le sinistre volatile de son fardeau.

Remus soupire et ouvre le courrier, souhaitant une bonne nuit à son amie, qui le laisse à sa lecture en se décrochant la mâchoire.

Sur ce dernier, il n'est écrit que quelques informations assez énigmatiques : ''Londres, L'Allée des Embrumes, café du Bon Truand à 13h30, Mercredi prochain. Venez seul et demandez à ce qu'on vous installe au fond de l'établissement. Un homme habillé d'un costume et d'une cape grise vous y attendra. Dites Lily Evans et il vous invitera.''

Remus se doute bien que ce fameux inconnu sera Sirius, il comprend aussi que le dit café est un endroit louche où les clients ne retirent jamais leur capuche car le commerce accueille souvent des fugitifs ou des créatures sanguinaires voulant un havre de paix.

Pas difficile de faire A plus B donc, l'ancien Griffondor se fit une note de mettre des vêtements discrets et de dire à Drusilla de faire le guet dans le commerce – au cas où.

Il écrit une réponse affirmant qu'il viendra au rendez-vous, donne celle-ci au corbeau qui s'envole dans un croassement sinistre et va se coucher, le visage de Sirius dans la tête.

 **Et voilà, Remus est de retour chez lui ! Et pas tout seul, ce qui est une bonne qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre ! Le métier de Drusilla, les formes lupines de nos amis très proches, leur ''lien'' de compagnon-compagne ...**

 **Laissez-moi des tas de reviews, ça me fait plaisir de les lire, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre où des retrouvailles sont prévues !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard monstrueux ! Le truc c'est que j'ai déménagée fin Mai et bien sur, notre opérateur a coupé Internet. De ce fait je n'ai pas pu mettre à jour les chapitres, je viens à peine de récupérer le réseau ; oui c'est une délivrance sans nom !**  
 **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartiens dans cette fic, si ce n'est des clins d'œil culturels et les OC qui parsèment cette histoire, du coup sans vous faire attendre, je vous laisse avec Remus qui va - enfin ! - revoir son aimé.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 16 – Retrouvailles**  
L'Allée des Embrumes, un endroit sinistre et mal famé, qui porte bien son nom. Contrairement aux autres endroits du Chemin de Traverse qui ont des pavés – plus ou moins bien taillés – ou une pelouse agréable, ici il n'y a que de la terre battue et boueuse.

Sirupeuse, collante, n'importe quel mot du même genre lexical convient à ce sol flasque et amer ; absorbant les humeurs des habitants honnis et leurs seaux de lessive, car il n'y a pas de tout à l'égout : le Ministère ne voulant pas payer les travaux appropriés.

Des flaques d'eau aux couleurs douteuses reflètent des maisons et des boutiques aux façades sinistres.

Ces dernières ont bien sûr de la couleur, ainsi qu'un aspect assez pittoresque, mais ces paramètres sont effacés par la fine brume humide, qui se mêle aux nuages typiques de Londres ; même quand il fait beau, cet endroit est plongé dans la pénombre.

La nuit, cet endroit est encore plus sinistre : le faible éclairage ne contre pas les ténèbres conférées par la brume qui devient plus épaisse, les ruelles sombres se prêtent à toutes sortes de trafics : alcool, organes ou objets volés, argent de chasseurs de primes ou bien un.e prostitué.e s'offrant à un client – parfois une cliente, ou à un couple.

De jour comme de nuit, on entend constamment des murmures plus ou moins tendus, venant d'habitants non pas pauvres – contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser – mais préférant la Magie Noire, ou bien qui est une créature, ou une personne voulant se cacher aux yeux inquisiteurs de la société.

En résumé, c'est un bastion pour les marginaux en tout genre, y compris les Nés-moldu. Oui, car voyez-vous chers , les Nés-moldus n'ont pas beaucoup d'aides venant du Ministère, contrairement aux autres ''castes''.

À la fin de ses études, un sorcier ou une sorcière Sang-Pur reçoit 5 Galions et 500 Mornilles, cette somme sert à louer un appartement en attendant de recevoir son salaire tout en vivant de façon décente.

Les Sang-mêlés reçoivent 2 Galions et 500 Mornilles, quant aux Nés-moldus et aux créatures magiques … n'ont que 200 Mornilles. Injuste ? Oui tout à fait, mais le bien-aimé Ministère ne va pas gaspiller ses ressources pour des personnes aussi inutiles voyons.

C'est pour cela que ces derniers se réfugient dans le monde moldu ou une meute, ils y ont plus de droits et de protection sociale que dans le Milieu Sorcier.

(Nda : pour ceux qui veulent savoir, les Sang-purs ont 250 euros, les Sang-mêlé en ont 227 et les autres, que 85 euros pour vivre. Comme quoi, Fudge est un gros radin en plus d'être intolérant.)

Donc oui, le loyer est beaucoup moins cher dans cet endroit lugubre, où les vols sont légions. Le seul moyen pour être épargner est d'intégrer une petite bande de malfrat, ou de savoir se défendre avec une arme blanche.

Ce que fait Remus, habillé d'un T-shirt et d'un jean noir, avec des bottes en prévoyance de la boue et d'une cape de voyage usée de couleur marron. En plus de sa baguette, il a un couteau de chasse dentelé – il prie pour ne pas s'en servir – et il a revêtu son masque ''spécial loup''.

Celui-ci consiste à avoir des yeux très ambrés et perçant aussi. Ses cicatrices sont plus visibles, de même que des dents plus acérées qu'a l'ordinaire et une voix tenant plus du grognement.

Pour l'instant, il est tranquille, il n'est pas encore dans les profondeurs de l'Allée, grâce à des indications bienvenues d'une prostituée et de son compagnon de galère, il sait où aller.

Le café du ''Bon Truand'' est un petit commerce situé entre une misérable maison de passe et une bicoque flétrie, la devanture usée et l'air patibulaire du gérant pourraient dissuader le plus aventurier des touristes à passer la porte.

Mais l'intérieur, à défaut d'être cosy, est bien entretenu. Une odeur âcre de bière et de cigarette flotte dans l'air. Les tables et les éléments de décorations ont plus d'un demi-siècle. Le café devait faire également restaurant, car on pouvait sentir des odeurs appétissantes – même si Remus ne prendrait pas le risque de manger ici.

''B'jour m'sieur, je peux vous aider ?'' demande le gérant, les dents dans un état lamentable mais assez bien habillé.

''Euh oui, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un homme en costume et cape grise.''

''Ah oui … vous venez de la part des gobelins. Je vais vous y conduire suivez-moi … j'ai laissé la carte, je repasserais dans 10 minutes pour prendre votre commande.''

L'homme le conduisit dans une partie très discrète de l'établissement où des alcôves accueillent les clients qui sont cachés par des rideaux protégeant leur intimité.

''Voici votre rendez-vous, je vais revenir prendre votre commande.'' murmure le gérant, plutôt sympathique en fait.

Remus ne peut parler, sa gorge est nouée et son regard est hésitant, mais il s'avance vers la personne – qui lui tourne le dos – sachant que les yeux encourageant de Drusilla sont émus par ces retrouvailles.

Son futur interlocuteur est vêtu d'une cape grise de facture très simple, mais selon l'expertise de Remus, il y a plusieurs charmes de discrétion posés dessus.

Quant au costume, de ce que le jeune homme peut percevoir, il est noir de la veste cintrée aux bottes usées, un col de chemise blanche dépasse et le maintien de l'individu montre qu'il est tout aussi anxieux que lui.

Il n'a pas de capuche, ce qui laisse voir une courte chevelure noire coiffée en arrière, ainsi qu'une mâchoire anguleuse crispée par l'attente.

Ne voulant plus hésiter, Remus inspire un grand coup et va s'asseoir en face de l'inconnu – qui ne l'est pas tant que ça, car il le reconnaît sans peine malgré les années passées.

"Des mèches posées négligemment sur le front, le visage légèrement hâlé et langoureux séduisant tous les cœurs, avec une bouche quémandant des baisers, des yeux gris passant de la malice à la séduction …

Le loup-garou tombe, plus qu'il ne s'assoit sur la chaise, et les prunelles métalliques se posent sur son hôte, pour le détailler, le jauger … l'une des mains de son amour se pose sur la sienne, qui s'est imperceptiblement étirée vers le sinistros.

Celui-ci se met à parler, d'une voix rauque et plus mûre que Remus s'est attendu, il laisse son compagnon parler de son incarcération sans procès et pleine de désespoir, de ses nuits cauchemardesques, jusqu'au jour où au bout de 8 ans, un gobelin vint le voir.

Et là tout a changé, une succession d'événements lui a fait prendre une résolution : changer. Se donner une chance de se racheter, pour cela il a repris son héritage, il se soigne et … bien évidemment, il va adopter Harry, quand ils auront emménagé dans un autre endroit.

Remus sait de quels soins ont besoin son louveteau et son amour, mais l'entendre dire c'est tout autre chose, il serre plus fort la main de son amant et utilise la botte secrète de toutes créatures magiques existantes : les phéromones de Sérénité.

Ces petites merveilles sont utilisées pour calmer une âme-sœur potentielle, quand celle-ci commence à paniquer, par exemple avant une morsure d'appartenance, qui peut être une expérience traumatisante si mal faite ou si – dans le pire du pire des cas – elle n'est pas consentie du tout ; chose fréquente lors de la guerre.

Ils furent interrompus par le gérant, qui leur demande ce qu'ils veulent manger ou boire. Fidèles à leur nationalité anglaise, ils prennent du thé noir sans sucre et avec du citron, et des muffins à la myrtille.

''Tu m'as manqué Siri … après toutes ces années où j'ai été en colère contre toi. Tout ce deuil que j'ai du porter, ce regret immense et cette … rancœur envers moi, parce que j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir échouer.''

''Je comprends Rem', je ne t'en veux pas. Loin de là … je comprends ta colère, tu as cru que je t'avais menti, que j'ai trahi James et Lily. Que Harry est orphelin par la faute d'une stratégie que j'ai mis en place, sans réfléchir une seconde.''

''Mais j'aurais dû avoir foi en toi, t'aider pour avoir un procès en cherchant des preuves, veiller sur Harry pour le protéger contre les vautours.''

''Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Remus … Dumbledore est bien plus puissant que tu peux le croire. Je pense qu'il est aussi terrible que Tu-sais-qui, il est tellement doué pour la manipulation que pratiquement toutes les autorités lui mangent dans la main. Même le Ministère y passe.''

Remus fronce les sourcils à ces mots, il faut vraiment qu'il se renseigne sur la politique sorcière de ces dernières années, même s'il s'est toujours douté que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi blanc qu'il paraît.

''Comment puis-je vous aider toi et Harry ? Car je me doute que ton entente avec les Gobelins n'est pas fortuite, et connaissant comme je te connais, tu as sans doute une idée derrière la tête...''

Ces mots, prononcés de manière docte, firent sourire le dernier des Black : Remus a toujours pris ce ton-là, quand il le soupçonnait lui et James de préparer un mauvais coup. Comme quoi, certaines habitudes ne changent jamais …

'Tu devine bien Lunard, je prépare l'adoption officieuse de ce que les gens appellent ''le Survivant'', pour cela, je suis en train de me faire passer pour un cousin Canadien, de la branche tertiaire de la famille Black. Il va me servir de prête-nom et ainsi, si le Ministère découvre la supercherie ils seront coincés.''

''Voila un plan bien Serpentard mon cher Patmol, et qui est ce cousin venant du Canada ?''

''Il s'appelle Dorian Black, 35 ans. Marié à une femme plus riche que lui, avec des jumelles de 5 ans, qui ne sont pas de lui. Il est barman et habite dans l'immeuble au-dessus. Sa fortune moldue s'élève à environ 50.000 Livres, soit à peu près 6.900 Galions. Malheureusement, il est atteint du SIDA et même si ce n'est que le début, je pense qu'il voudra mettre ses affaires en ordre.''

''Hmm, j'imagine donc que tu vas lui reprendre le titre pour une bouchée de pain. Si sa femme est riche avec des enfants, et qu'il a une maladie de longue durée et irréversible. Je pense qu'il va te rétrocéder son titre et ses possessions sans faire d'histoire … tu iras vivre au Canada ?''

La question sous-jacente est plus qu'évidente : vas-tu me laisser derrière une fois de plus ? Partir sans moi dans un autre pays, avec Harry qui plus est ...

''Je ne sais pas encore, ce plan n'est qu'une ébauche pour l'instant, j'ai l'idée de racheter son bar et son appartement pour lui laisser l'argent. Mais pour cela, il me faut tous les documents appropriés ainsi qu'une marge de manœuvre. Après cela dépendra de Harry … et de toi.''

Remus se redresse de façon imperceptible, son regard retrouve une petite lumière d'espoir et le coin de sa lèvre se hausse un peu, Sirius s'en rendit compte facilement.

''Tu pensais vraiment que je partirais sans toi ? Je ne pourrais pas Remus, seulement … j'ai besoin de temps, pour moi … pour devenir l'homme que tu mérite, pour être le parrain que Harry mérite. C'est pour cela que je préfère que nous nous voyons de temps en temps. Même au Canada, j'aimerais être seul avec Harry au début … tu comprends ?''

''Oui, je crois que je comprends Siri … je le sens que tu ne vas pas si bien que ça. Je pense que tu devrais te concentrer sur Harry, son éducation et d'être même plus qu'un parrain pour lui. Pour ce qui est de nous … je t'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai besoin de temps.''

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent, chacun avec un mélange de tristesse, d'amour et de compréhension dans leur regard ambré ou métallique.

Ils comprennent qu'ils avaient besoin de se revoir, pour parler et mettre les choses au clair : ils doivent se retrouver, lentement, d'abord en tant qu'être humain, puis comme les amis qu'ils étaient et enfin … comme les deux amoureux et amants qui avaient des rêves de futur.

Cela va prendre du temps, mais les deux Maraudeurs ne sont pas du genre à fuir au moindre problème : ils vont reconstruire leur relation, quitte à reprendre les bases.

Après tout n'importe quel couple fait cela non ? Se remettre en question après une grosse rupture, pour ensuite remodeler leur relation …

''Et sinon, parle-moi de toi ! Qu'as-tu fais pendant toutes ces années ?'' demande Sirius, voulant changer de sujet.

''Après la mort de nos amis, ton arrestation et la fête du Monde Magique, j'ai … vendu notre maison dans le Devon aux Weasley, pour leur rendre service d'une part, et essayer de faire mon deuil. Je suis brièvement passer chez mes parents avant de décider d'aller en Italie, près d'une meute de loups-garous pacifiques.''

''Oui je suis au courant pour les 7 enfants de Molly et Arthur, je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire autant de marmots alors qu'on est dans leur situation. Ça existe une meute avec des loups pacifiques ?''

''Bien sur Siri, en Italie, au Canada, en Espagne, le centre de l'Australie … Là-bas, j'ai occupé l'une des résidences des Potter et je me suis trouvé un travail de pêcheur à Syracuse. J'ai également fait des rencontres, dont l'une avec femme : Drusilla, quelque chose me dit que vous vous apprécierez. Nous sommes très amis, comme avec Lily dans le temps.''

A la mention de la jeune barman, le regard de Sirius devint un peu jaloux, mais il se contient, pour ne pas froisser Remus, puis il remarque le sourire narquois de ce dernier et l'ancien Griffondor roule des yeux face à l'humeur primesautière de son amant.

''Mouais, j'espère au moins qu'elle est sympa, et pas trop … heeem, proche. Vos instincts de loup sont super bizarres parfois ! Y a qu'à voir le jour où tu as faillis embrassé James à Noël de 1975.''

''Oh ne t'inquiète pas, notre relation est tout ce qu'il y a de platonique : je suis le seul homme qui la comprend et en qui elle a confiance pour catalyser son loup. Elle m'a aidée à relativiser, mais aussi à accepter ce monstre que j'avais en moi.''

''Cette Drusilla a tout mon respect alors ! Le seul homme ? Vraiment ? Ça ne m'étonne pas Mumus, tout le monde adore ton air doux et innocent, ta voix reposante et tes gestes aériens.''

Les deux hommes pouffent de rire, les mots de Sirius sont véridiques : le confident des Maraudeurs, ou bien l'élève psychologue, c'est bien lui ! Sans jugements, sans brusquerie ou moqueries condescendantes … il aurait pu être un Poufsouffle tiens.

''Bref, Drusilla et moi, une fois nos journées finies, on passait du temps ensemble chez moi … sa mère était malade et son oncle est du genre pressant vis à vis du mariage. Le samedi soir, elle m'invitait à m'amuser dans la boîte de nuit où elle travaillait en tant que barman et … je ne te cache pas Sirius, que des fois ces nuits n'étaient pas chastes.''

L'attitude du brun, détendue quelques secondes auparavant, se tend brusquement aux mots pleins de culpabilité du châtain, qui décide rapidement de poursuivre sur ces aventures nocturnes.

''Je ne les aimais pas, même si certains étaient des gars bien. Je le faisais car mon loup m'y obligeait, mais aussi l'alcool. Car je buvais énormément des fois, parfois je me vidais quatre bouteilles en une soirée … et puis il y' a le poppers, sorte de petite drogue populaire dans le Milieu. Et le manque de toi, la culpabilité. Tout ça faisait que je me réfugiais dans les bras d'un autre.''

De légèrement en colère, Sirius passe à l'inquiétude : 4 bouteilles en une soirée ? De la drogue ? Il ne couchait pas avec du désir, mais avec de la culpabilité ? Et si Remus avait une MST ou pire ?

''Je te rassure Siri, je n'ai pas de maladie sexuelle. Je suis séronégatif au VIH également, je prenais toujours mes précautions. Et puis je ne faisais pas ça à chaque samedi … même si mon loup était frustré, j'essayais d'être sobre sexuellement. Et quand j'étais près de Dru', elle veillait à ce que je prenne un cocktail sans-alcool ou que je ne fasse pas de conneries.''

L'estime de Sirius pour cette Drusilla augmenta d'un coup, il est heureux que son amour ait eu un ange gardien durant toutes ces années.

''Et puis un jour, j'ai reçu un courrier de Gringotts … qui a bouleversé toutes ces années d'exil auto-infligées. J'ai su que tu étais innocent, que Harry était un enfant battu se faisant soigner en Irlande, que Peter était le véritable responsable de la mort de James et Lily. Alors au bout de plusieurs mois, Dru' et moi on est revenu au Pays de Galles … dans l'appartement de mes parents, qui sont morts.''

''Je suis navré pour Llyal et Débora, Remus. C'était des gens bien, et je suis ravi que tu ais Drusilla pour t'aider. Mais rassure-moi tout de même … elle n'est pas intéressée ?''

Remus pouffe de rire, il s'étrangle même avec le reste de son thé et sous les yeux courroucés de Sirius, il explique que Drusilla est attirée par les personnes ambiguës sur leur genre mais que le sexe n'a aucun intérêt pour elle ; autant que des chatouilles baveuses.

Le brun grimace à la comparaison, l'image dans la tête se révélant peu ragoûtante, puis le gérant revient vers eux, leur demandant s'ils veulent autre chose, les deux jeunes hommes

''Et toi, que fais-tu avec Harry ? Comment est-il ?'' demande Remus, avide de connaître son louveteau de cœur.

''Eh bien quand on sort, je joue avec lui sous la forme de Patmol, on va à la plage ou dans la campagne Irlandaise, parfois à Dublin avec les autres résidents, je regarde la télévision avec lui aussi. Quand on est dans ma chambre, on joue à des jeux, je lui parle de ses parents, de notre scolarité, de notre couple …'

''Ça ne le dérange pas que l'on soit deux hommes ? Je sais que les moldus sont parfois arriérés sur ce sujet.''

''Non, il s'en moque complètement. Il a même dit que nous étions mignons tous les deux … mignon tu te rends compte ? Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais pas mignon, mais sexy à tomber.''

''Personne n'en doute Siri, je suis prêt à témoigner de ton sex-appeal devant une cour de justice. Je me demande si c'est illégal d'être trop sexy.''

Sirius rougit doucement, avant de sourire avec un air charmeur pouvant provoquer une tachycardie à n'importe qui, même à une bonne sœur ou à un curé. D'ailleurs celui de Remus bat à l'allure d'un cheval en pleine course, il s'efforce de calmer son organe vital – au risque de faire un infarctus, ce qui serait fâcheux.

''Pour en revenir à Harry, quand on ne s'amuse pas, on fait du sport ensemble : il est un bon coach sportif par ailleurs. Il m'aide à me remettre en forme avec les tapis de course moldus, puis il m'encourage avec les haltères, on fait la course dans la piscine et il m'a demandé de lui apprendre le Boxwondo.''

Ce mode de combat est utilisé par les aurors, afin qu'en cas de désarmements impromptus, les sorciers puissent se défendre de plusieurs manières différentes : avec les pieds, les poings, les deux ou bien avec une manœuvre de Défense-Esquive.

Parfois, on mélange cette technique de combat avec un peu de Magie, cette manœuvre est assez efficace, surtout si le sorcier est cerné par plusieurs ennemis.

Cette méthode de combat n'est pas seulement utilisée par les aurors, mais aussi par certains sorciers comme les Mangemorts, les brigands ou encore par les citoyens voulant savoir se défendre en cas de problèmes.

''C'est vrai qu'avec ta formation d'auror, tu as appris cette technique de combat et je me souviens que tu étais doué, par contre James était nul dans cette discipline.''

''En fait, Harry est bon dans ce domaine. Il est excellent dans ses attaques de pieds, ses esquives sont très bonnes et sa défense n'est pas évidente à contourner. Par contre, ses attaques aux poings sont à améliorer et on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de le confronter à plusieurs adversaires ou de pratiquer la Magie pendant le combat.''

Remus est proprement impressionné : un gamin de 9 ans, qui selon les dires de Gringotts a été maltraité et donc, portant des stigmates sympathiques comme une maigreur effrayante, entre autre … Mais en même temps, le loup-garou trouve naturel que le petit garçon se débrouille dans un sport de combat.

Il ne veut plus se faire frapper, donc maintenant il apprend à se défendre, avec efficacité et de manière moins agressive … ou pas. Après tout, pourquoi se donner la peine d'être humain avec quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas ?

''Pour ce qui est de sa scolarité, je ne m'occupe pas de ce qui est moldu : je lui fais amplement confiance, il fait ses cours par correspondance et il rend ses devoirs et interrogations par courrier à Dublin. Il a atteint un niveau de 4eme, ce qui est bien d'après ce que je sais. Après il fait son sport prescrit par son médicomage…''

''Pourquoi je sens que notre Harry est un futur Serdaigle… ?''

''Moi je dirais plutôt un futur Serpentard, Rem'. Tu verrais comment il s'en sort lors des leçons dispensées aux Héritiers des familles sorcières, il est très malin et il comprend vite. On n'a pas encore fait la pratique, car je voulais d'abord qu'il finisse la théorie, y compris dans les matières magiques.''

''Alors là tu m'impressionne Patmol … toi un professeur, qui apprend des notions que tu as toujours détesté. Surtout à un futur serpent …''

''Disons que ces années d'incarcérations m'ont permis d'ouvrir les yeux, ça et le fait que j'aie promis de protéger Harry quoi qu'il en coûte. Et puis, peu m'importe dans quelle Maison il sera à Poudlard, pour moi … c'est comme un fils que j'aurais voulus avoir. Mais je sais qu'il ne me considérera jamais comme un père.''

''Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ça doit lui manquer de ne pas avoir un parent, et puis il doit être triste d'avoir été privé de James et Lily.''

Sirius soupire un coup, avant d'expliquer à son amour que le petit garçon est sociopathe, à cause du mauvais traitement subis depuis sa petite enfance, mais aussi du viol que son oncle lui a infligé, ainsi que sa tentative de meurtre.

Donc oui, le fils de leurs défunts amis a une part d'ombre qui est non négligeable, cette dernière peut faire peur à ceux qui sont non avertis.

Car le petit garçon, aussi angélique qu'il peut être malgré sa sociopathie, devient tout d'un coup aussi démoniaque que le diable lui-même …

''Moi ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, les enfants maltraités ont des tendances à la colère, je peux comprendre car ce qu'il a vécu … les Dursley sont des monstres. J'espère que vous avez prévu quelque chose pour eux.''

''Oui mon cher Lunard, mais Harry ne veut pas me dire quel genre de plan il conçoit. Mais connaissant James, je sens que ça va être géant !''

Remus rit face à l'enthousiasme de Patmol, quand le gérant revint une nouvelle fois, pour leur demander quand ils comptent partir, cette fois-ci : il est en effet 16 h et il doit préparer la salle pour le service du soir.

''Bon et ben, je crois qu'il faut qu'on se sépare … mais je te recontacterais, Ragnok a fini par me donner ton adresse. La prochaine fois je pense qu'on se verra dans un endroit moins … sinistre.'' grimace le brun, regardant l'environnement gris et vieux.

''Parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! Et si possible, pas dans le Monde Sorcier, du moins pas Anglais si tu le peux.''

Sirius acquiesce, charmé par l'idée de voir son amour dans un café moldu, sans regarder derrière lui : car les moldus, selon la presse sorcière, ont totalement oublié les meurtres et l'explosion perpétrés par Queudver, grâce aux oubliators.

Les deux jeunes hommes une fois sortis, se regardent dans les yeux, l'air hésitant : comment doivent t-ils se comporter ? Comme des amis venant de se retrouver ? Oui … ils peuvent bien commencer par ça, c'est suffisant à leurs yeux.

Et peut-être que d'ici quelques mois, ils seront de nouveaux amoureux, peut-être pas avec la passion d'autrefois en revanche … ''Mais pour l'instant'' se dit Remus, regardant Sirius s'éloigner après un dernier sourire.

''C'est amplement suffisant'' sourie le loup.

 **Et voilà ils se sont retrouvés ! Nos deux tourtereaux, ont mis les choses au clair et redéfinit leur relation : à votre avis, cette ''amitié'' va t'elle durer ? Redevenir un amour avec un grand A ? Ou bien se crasher car les deux jeunes hommes ont trop changer (surtout Sirius) ?**

 **Dites-moi tout dans les reviews ! Nous allons nous retrouver prochainement pour une scène Harry-Sirius, je m'excuse encore du retard énorme que j'ai pris, j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimez ce chapitre.**

 **Allez, prenez soin de vous et buvez beaucoup d'eau, on va se revoir très vite ! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut à ! Je suis de retour, enfin, pour mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne ! Dans celui-ci on va retrouver Harry et son avancée. Mais je ne vous en dis plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ...**

 **Rappel : à part des OC de mon cru et quelques clins d'œils culturels, je ne possède rien etr ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 17 – Du côté de l'Irlande**

Allongé sur son lit, Harry baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étire à la manière d'un chat, soupirant de contentement : il a enfin fini tous les livres sur le Monde Magique qu'on lui a offerts ou prêtés ! Autant la théorie que la pratique …

Cela a été un travail de longue haleine : il a d'abord fini les livres que Maugrey lui a offert, ceux qui concernent la Théorie magique, la Défense pour les novices et le Grand Livre de dissimulation pour les débutants.

Ce livre est utile, car il apprend au sorcier les bases de la furtivité, l'infiltration, comment ouvrir des serrures, l'art de se cacher dans un environnement … et bien d'autres choses du même acabit. Quant au second bouquin, il apprend les bases du Duel et du Boxwondo, ce qui ne manque pas absolument d'intérêt.

Ensuite, il a terminé – ou plutôt dévoré – les quatre livres d'Histoire de la Magie venant de Bathilda, qui vont de la fin de l'antiquité, jusqu'au 20e siècle, en passant par l'ère de Merlin et la Révolution industrielle vue par les sorciers. C'était des lectures intéressantes, Harry se promit de les relire !

Pour ce qui est du manuel de guitare offert par le couple, il a finit tout les exercices pratiques de niveau ''novice'', donc il va passer au niveau suivant ; il adore la guitare.

Quant aux livres de Ragnok … eh ben, il les a finit depuis longtemps sur le plan théorique. Mais il a demandé à Sirius de lui apprendre la pratique de toutes les notions essentielles.

L'ancien prisonnier a fait un grand sourire et il s'est empressé d'apprendre à Harry, toutes les maniéres qu'un Lord doit avoir, le vocabulaire qu'il doit employer, les connaissances politiques et économiques, bref...

Tout cela lui sera utile dans un futur proche, car Harry compte mettre ses pions en place d'ici cet été, lorsque son parrain et lui sortiront de ce génial établissement, avec un peu de regret pour Harry qui y a trouvé son premier foyer.

Selon son parrain, les papiers appropriés sont bientôt prêts, il faut que Ragnok et Amélia les peaufinent et les valident. Et bien sûr, Sirius voulait revoir Remus, lorsqu'il a appris que ce dernier est revenu dans les îles Britanniques.

Harry ne peut lui en vouloir, le sinistros est … sinistre, sans son compagnon – pas encore Lié, mais quand même … le manque est là, caché depuis toutes ces années. Et maintenant que l'amour de sa vie est revenu, ce manque n'en est que plus que plus gros.

Et le petit garçon fait confiance à Sirius pour ne rien dire ou faire de stupide, enfin ''confiance'' … disons qu'il est prudemment optimiste, à cause des Dursley, sa confiance en l'autre est prudente et assez froide.

Pourtant Sirius fait ce qu'il faut pour mériter cette confiance, mais sans basculer dans les excès en tout genre ou se reposer sur lui. Ce à quoi le petit garçon lui en est reconnaissant, car une personne trop exubérante … c'est insupportable !

Et pas seulement à cause du bruit, mais aussi les grands gestes, l'expression du visage, le regard ou le choix des mots, tous ces paramètres font hérisser les poils du petit brun.

C'est comme le nouveau pensionnaire, une personne que Harry ne voulait pas croiser, sous aucun prétexte …

Arthur Weasley, Harry a lâché une flopée de jurons qui ferait pâlir un charretier, pas qu'il a peur car son Glamour cache sa véritable apparence … mais ses sentiments vis à vis de l'homme ne sont pas des plus favorables.

Âgé d'environ 40 ans, avec une carrure très mince, une peau légèrement pâlichonne, des cheveux roux victimes d'une future calvitie qui s'annonce assortis à des yeux bleus derrière des lunettes rondes, un visage triangulaire au grand sourire – mais triste le sourire – et habillé de façon pauvre.

Un polo moldu délavé, avec un pantalon large kaki rapiécé, des bottes sorcières usées, un béret noir effiloché et une cape de voyage marron vieille de 12 ans.

La raison de sa venue … un gros burn-out, qui date de plusieurs mois déjà, un sur-ménage causé par à la fois son travail et sans doute sa famille de ''brise-noix'', comme dirait Sirius. Mais les deux complices virent que l'homme n'a pas d'étincelle dans le regard, une voix atone, un comportement sensible.

L'homme est arrivé ivre sur les lieux, à peine soutenu par un collègue à lui, qui a expliqué à Lyanna que leur patron ne veut plus d'Arthur tant que celui-ci n'aura pas résolu son problème de fatigue morale, d'alcool et d'absentéisme familial.

Le père de famille est arrivé tellement soul, qu'il a fallu de la médecine moldu pour retirer l'incroyable quantité d'alcool dans le sang. Et ce médicament lui a provoqué des vertiges, de la fièvre et des vomissements.

Arthur, lorsqu'il a retrouvé sa lucidité, s'est pitoyablement excusé auprès de Véra, qu'il a frappé lors de ses délires … mais sa compagne a réussi à le maîtriser avec des prises de Boxwondo, qui lui a apportés une lèvre fendue, un bras douloureux et un œil au beurre noir.

La médicomage a vite compris que son nouveau patient est en dépression : l'un de ces frères a croisé un Sinistros en se baladant dans le Wilshire et est mort trois jours après, de façon mystérieuse, mais naturelle selon le légiste.

Manque de bol, son frère était le Lord de la Maison Weasley, maintenant c'est lui, son cadet qui doit prendre la relève avec la gestion des comptes de la famille en plus de ses occupations professionnelles.

Cet apitoiement et l'excitation forcée par la dépression énervent Harry, qui en cachette, regarde l'homme d'une manière qui fait froid dans le dos. Il sait que son comportement est à la limite de la cruauté mais …

Heureusement que Sirius est là pour lui donner des défis en tout genre : finir à 100% tous les livres de sa bibliothèque, construire son palais mental, arriver à faire 45 minutes de nage rapide plusieurs fois, traduire des petits romans en langues étrangères ou bien apprendre le Boxwondo … tout y passe.

Enfin, pour ce qui de la traduction, de la nage et des livres, ça c'est fait ! Pour ce qui est du reste, c'est en cours, mais franchement il ne se plaint pas ; cette méthode est diablement efficace.

En effet, cela fait déjà trois mois qu'Arthur Weasley a débarqué et Harry se sent moins prompt à commettre une connerie plus grosse que la fortune des Malfoy.

Et puis ses deux autres défis lui prennent tout son temps, sans compter son sport quotidien, ses loisirs récréatifs et le fait que Sirius lui apprenne comment gérer une Maison.

''Ce n'est pas un truc que l'on apprend dans les livres, Harry. Et vu qu'en plus d'être ton parrain, je suis le Lord-Gérant de ma Maison, donc le fait que je t'apprenne comment gérer et représenter ta Maison est légitime.'' avait déclaré Sirius, avant de faire un emploi du temps digne de ce nom.

Et avec joie et allégresse, ce qui amusa Harry sur le moment, mais un peu moins quand il vit que le programme élaborer par l'ancien Griffondor, qui aurait pu être professeur malgré son caractère joueur, flambeur et malicieux.

Tout d'abord, ils se lèvent plus tôt le matin – vers 7 h 30 – de toute façon, ils sont incapables de dormir davantage avec leurs projets en cours.

Puis ils vont à la salle de sport où pendant que Harry fait son Taï-chi, Sirius fait ses exercices de souplesse, puis les deux compères font un concours de celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps sur le tapis ; en général, ils tiennent 45 minutes mais parfois un peu moins.

Après Harry va déjeuner en compagnie des autres pensionnaires, tandis que Sirius reste encore un moment pour faire des exercices légers de musculation. Et après un bon repas, il rejoint son filleul à la piscine où il l'encourage à grand renfort d'aboiement et de sautillements joyeux.

En général pour ne pas éveiller l'attention, il veille à tenir compagnie aux autres pensionnaires, pendant que Harry fait un autre jogging et commence ses lectures – spécifiées par Sirius la veille.

D'abord c'était la Magie : Défense, Enchantements, Théorie générale et Histoire. Le Maraudeur a prévu prochainement de lui faire étudier les Potions, la Métamorphose, les Différentes Magies et les Arts Gris – deux matières non enseignées à Poudlard, mais que l'Héritier des Black considère comme importantes.

Inutile de dire que les deux derniers livres intéressent particulièrement Harry, qui sait faire preuve de patience, surtout maintenant qu'il a finit de lire les 4 premiers bouquins. En général, il fait 3 leçons dans 2 matières, choisies la veille également...

Puis avant le repas de midi, Patmol rend visite au petit garçon et l'interroge d sur ce qu'il a étudié, mais il ne lui demande pas de réciter le chapitre du bouquin, plutôt de faire une rédaction orale de ce qu'il a appris.

Pas de notation, faut pas exagérer, mais plutôt une correction et des explications supplémentaires, après le repas de midi, Harry recommence ses lectures mais cette fois-ci, c'est à propos de la Gestion d'une Maison.

Pas seulement en tant que Lord, mais aussi en tant qu'être humain : peu de personnes de ce rang se comportent avec humanité, même si certains le cachent comme les Malfoy – froids à l'extérieur mais chaleureux entre eux.

Lucius a beau être un Mangemort, il aime sa famille autant que l'argent, sa famille serait une alliée précieuse … Harry et Sirius y réfléchissent d'ailleurs.

Ils ne veulent pas que les alliés de la Maison Potter, mais aussi des personnes de ''l'autre côté'' : comme les Malfoy, ou les Zabini, ou encore les Nott, entre autres car la liste est trop longue …

Mais pour cela, il faut que Harry leur en mette plein la vue : comportement, vocabulaire, connaissances pratiques, toilette et tenue vestimentaire, argent à disposition et puissance magique bien visible.

Son masque de Lord doit être peaufiné de A à Z, cachant l'enfant sociopathe derrière ce vernis et se devant d'être impénétrable. Seule une très bonne éducation peut lui permettre cela …

Après un bon goûter, Patmol et le petit garçon se baladent avec Bathilda, qui a enlevée son bandeau, dans les profondeurs des vallées irlandaises. Profitant du bon air iodé ou fleuri, regardant la faune avec amusement et cueillant certaines plantes odorantes que la vieille dame met dans sa tisane du soir.

Une fois la promenade terminée, les deux compères s'entraînent au Boxwondo jusqu'au repas du soir. Le petit garçon y apprend des tas de choses intéressantes pour se défendre et c'est une manière pour lui de se défouler sur un Vernon ou un Dumbledore imaginaire.

Quand il commençait à aller trop loin dans ses délires, Sirius arrête tout de façon rapide mais sans sévérité. Puis il pousse le petit garçon à faire un peu de méditation, avant de repartir dans le combat, heureusement son palais intérieur – bien que brouillon, est bien présent dans son esprit.

L'ancien Griffondor est un bon professeur, attentionné quand il le fallait et sévère parfois, quand Harry n'était plus dans l'entraînement mais dans un état de colère froide : la méditation et un exercice d'escalade à la corde finissent de calmer son élève.

Une fois le dîner fini, c'est un moment de détente qui commence : une soirée télé avec des céréales et une tisane, une bonne douche bien chaude et une petite séance de méditation. Inutile de dire que les deux compères dorment bien la nuit ; la journée est tellement chargée !

Pour ce qui est de ses études moldues, il les fait uniquement le samedi : il ne touche pas ses livres de Magie, ne fais que du Boxwondo et ne parle pas à Tom lors de ses rares moments libres.

Sirius le laissait gérer ce côté-là, ne connaissant rien du Monde Moldu. Lui-même profitait de cette journée quasiment libre pour se consacrer à la gestion de son propre patrimoine et parler avec Ragnok par lettres quotidiennes ; concevant leur plan dans la foulée.

Le dimanche est un jour de repos total : jeux en tous genres, promenade de groupe dans des endroits divers et variés (Dublin, plages ou vallées irlandaises, Marwenitch l'équivalent de Pré-au-Lard ou les marécages plus ou moins secs de Galway), regarder des films et des émissions télé.

Le village sorcier est très intéressant aux yeux du petit garçon, tous ces gens vêtus de robes majoritairement vertes et blanches ou oranges et dorées, qui font des emplettes dans des magasins à la facture 100% irlandaise ou bien qui vont boire une bière au beurre en riant bruyamment, éveillent son intérêt.

Arthur Weasley reste le souvent dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour les repas ou sa consultation avec le psychomage. Il n'assiste pas aux soirées télé ou jeux de société, ne vient pas aux promenades et ne se promène pas dans le domaine.

L'homme se néglige physiquement, mais Harry n'en a cure de ses problèmes, le rouquin peut bien arrêter de se raser, continuer à souffrir de son côté ou bien pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps désormais chétif …

Le petit garçon éprouve une sorte de joie cruelle, à voir cet idiot naïf et débonnaire succomber à l'emprise d'un Ministère corrompu et d'une femme castratrice. Il sait que ce sentiment ne mène à rien, mais bon, Molly Preweet-Weasley n'était pas là pour assouvir cette émotion malsaine.

Le petit garçon se demande tout de même qu'elle est la vraie raison de sa présence ici, l'explication ne satisfaisant pas l'esprit incisif du dernier des Potter.

Mais il n'a pas non plus envie de creuser plus loin, pas le temps pour ça en fait, il a mieux à faire ! Il a un apprentissage à finir et ensuite, une adoption officieuse mais en bonne et due forme à accomplir.

Les aléas de la vie des Weasley ne l'intéressent pas, en plus, il se doute que ça devait être assez gros au vue de l'état du patriarche de la famille.

Harry revient à l'instant présent, tandis qu'il pose le dernier livre de sa collection sur la pile de bouquins lui servant de bibliothèque improvisée ; c'est celui de son psychomage, Alex.

Il a trouvé ce dernier très intéressant, malgré les mots compliqués, le petit garçon a bien compris les exercices pratiques.

Cinq mois, c'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour apprivoiser la Magie de l'esprit, et pas de moindre niveau … ce livre est noté ''Intermédiaire'', peut-être que cette forme de Magie est sa spécialité, allez savoir. Toujours est-il que le petit garçon s'est beaucoup amusé à faire certains des exercices à pratiquer !

Selon le livre, pour avoir des défenses convenables, un esprit de sorcier doit savoir créer, _q_ uoi me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement un palais intérieur, avec de quoi contenir des souvenirs et des connaissances, protégé par des moyens variés et servant parfois de lieu d'apaisement.

Harry n'a pas fini de créer le sien, parce qu'il veut un palais qui lui correspond à 100%, il prévoit d'y passer plus de temps pour cela ; ça fera du bien à sa psyché.

Quant aux livres d'enseignements moldus, le petit garçon a fini ces examens du _Key Stage 3_ , section ''2éme année de collège'' et il s'apprête à faire la 3éme année de celui-ci … il est en avance mais rien d'étonnant à cela, lui qui est studieux et qui n'a que ça à faire de ses journées !

 _(Nda : pour ceux qui se le demande, en gros Harry est en 5éme. Allez sur Wikipédia pour en savoir plus sur le système éducatif Anglais. Oui j'utilise celui qui est anglais, car Harry est né en Angleterre !)_

Pour l'instant c'était relativement facile, mais il pense que l'étape suivante sera un peu plus compliquée, non en fait, il espère que ça le sera !

Il aime la difficulté, et il déteste qu'on le sous-estime, comme semblent le faire les professeurs moldus lui envoyant les leçons et les exercices, les corrigeant et envoyant à bilan mensuel.

Harry imagine sans peine leurs visages déconfits, puis finalement impressionnés. Cette image lui provoque toujours un sourire narquois, allez savoir pourquoi.

Mais pour l'instant, il va profiter des dernières semaines de ce chaud mois d'Août, vu que Sirius n'est pas encore arrivé et qu'ils ont déjà fait leur séance de Boxwondo ce matin …

''Je crois que je vais aller faire quelques brasses à la piscine, ça va me détendre ! Mais d'abord je vais parler à Tom, il va finir par croire que je le délaisse.'' pense Harry avec une sorte d'amusement.

 _''Salut Tom ! Comment va mon Mage Noir préféré ? Désolé si je t'ai délaissé, mais je suis entrain de bâtir mon palais mental et j'ai fini tous les livres que l'on m'a offert.''_

 _''Salut Harry ! Tous les livres, vraiment ?! Finalement, tu seras peut-être un Serdaigle, c'est bête j'aurais parié que tu es un pur Serpentard.''_

 _''Je vois d'ici ton sourire narquois ! Et je t'assure que je suis un pur Serpentard Tommy ! Attend … avec qui tu as parié ?''_

 _''Mon nom n'est pas une vanne … comme disent les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui. Personne sauf avec moi-même, c'est l'inconvénient d'être un journal ! Tu t'ennuie un peu.''_

 _''Il n'y aurait pas moyen de te faire sortir ? Enfin, sortir … plutôt te montrer des choses du monde extérieur.''_

 _''Le seul moyen que je connaisse, c'est l'apport de Magie dans le journal. Plus tu me parle, plus je pourrais être une sorte de spectre ou un souvenir de mon Moi passé.''_

 _''Et la Magie des Horcruxes ? Si on les réunit tous et qu'on fait un rituel de … je ne sais pas, d'une sorte de Réunification. Tu pourrais peut-être renaître.''_

 _''C'est une idée, mais je pense que ce genre de Magie ne te sera pas enseigné dans des livres tout public par ton parrain. Et puis il te faudrait mon corps de 1981, et d'après mes déductions, il ne doit plus rester grand-chose. Mais je te remercie de penser à moi.''_

 _''Pour en revenir au sujet principal, je suis un Serpentard jusqu'à l'os, comment pourrait t-il en être autrement ? Bon allez, à la rigueur un Chapeau-flou avec Serdaigle, mais autrement je suis un serpent de la tête aux pieds.''_

 _''Une chose est sure, tu serais bien dans n'importe laquelle de ces Maisons ! Tu sais t'adapter aux événements et nouer des relations, sans éveiller l'attention. Et sinon tes plans avancent ?''_

 _''Ils avancent bien, oui. Ragnok doit signer les papiers pour notre … futur foyer. Puis Sirius a prévu de changer d'identité et de m'adopter de façon officieuse, mais légale. Ensuite je rendrais visite au banquier de ma mère à Liverpool. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai prévu, plus les petits à côté comme mon éducation.''_

 _''C'est déjà un bon programme, et pour la suite, j'imagine que tu va rencontrer les familles qui sont alliées à ta Maison …''_

 _''Oui mais pas seulement eux, je prévois aussi de rencontrer les Malfoy, les Nott et les Zabini. Tu as d'autres familles à me conseiller ?''_

 _''Hmmm laisse-moi réfléchir … il y a les Carrow : malgré leur air pas très aimable, ils sont loyaux et ils faisaient partie de mon cercle le plus fidèle. Ensuite, je pense que les Avery sont toujours libres, mais je n'en suis pas sur. Et bien entendu, les Lestrange, ainsi que Severus Rogue'._

 _''Les Avery et les Lestrange sont en prison, Bellatrix est d'ailleurs complètement folle à cause des détraqueurs. Quant aux Carrow, j'ai lu qu'ils se tiennent à … carreau depuis la fin de la guerre. Quant à Severus Rogue, mon parrain et lui sont ennemis.''_

 _''Je trouve que ton idée de base est déjà bonne : ces familles sont puissantes et loyales, si tu t'y prends bien, elles te suivront et t'aideront sans faire d'histoire. Comment prévois-tu de les rencontrées ?''_

 _''Selon la coutume Sang-pur, je dois inviter chaque famille à prendre le thé dans des vêtements de Lord et avec un tuteur. Mais, vu que le temps presse et que ma position politique est officieuse, je compte faire autrement. Je ne sais pas encore, surtout pour Rogue.''_

Leur conversation s'arrête au moment où Harry entend toquer à la porte. Le petit garçon salue rapidement son ami, range le journal sous son oreiller et va ouvrir.

Son parrain entre aussitôt, l'air assez remué mais les yeux pétillants, Harry ne sut quoi penser de ce visage contradictoire, les émotions ne sont pas sa spécialité.

''Alors comment c'était ce petit rendez-vous ?'' demande le petit garçon, curieux.

Son parrain lui raconte alors toute l'entrevue, de son arrivée prudente au café jusqu'à son départ, la tête pleine de souvenirs et de promesses oubliées. En passant par le fait qu'ils se sont promis de se revoir encore et encore, de reconstruire leur relation …

Sirius demande à Harry s'il est prudent d'intégrer Remus dans leurs plans : il a besoin d'un avis extérieur et non impliqué sentimentalement parlant. Harry réfléchit un moment, pesant le pour et le contre …

''Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de l'inclure, mais il faudra veiller à ce qu'il soit d'accord avec notre point de vue : on ne peut pas dire que nous nous comportons comme des anges, c'est même le contraire.''

''Tu as raison, si nous voulons qu'il adhère à notre petit plan pour faire tomber Dumbledore, les Dursley et les Weasley, il faudra y aller petit à petit … je lui ai déjà raconté ta maltraitance, mais je n'ai pas dit l'implication des rouquins et du vieux fou, ni ce que tu leur prépare.''

''Tu as bien fait ! Lui dire d'abord les grandes lignes, lui présenter un tableau d'ensemble. Ensuite, nous lui donnerons des détails, plus ou moins sordides. Et on espérera qu'il accepte de nous suivre … il est loyal non ?''

''Oui, et pas seulement grâce à sa nature de loup-garou. Remus a toujours été loyal envers les gens qu'il aime. Il aurait pu être à Poufsouffle, s'il n'était pas aussi brave.''

''Ouais, il aurait pu être à Serdaigle aussi, vu qu'il est intelligent. Ou à Serpentard tant qu'il est séduisant !'' ironise le petit garçon.

''Ferme-là Bambi, je sais que je t'ai rabattu les oreilles avec mon petit loup d'amour, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de te moquer de moi, pauvre petit chien solitaire …'' rétorque avec amusement le Sinistros.

''Oh oui, tu es tellement solitaire le sac à puces ! Tu fais pleurer dans les chaumières.''

Sirius lui donne un coup d'oreiller, puis Harry répond avec le même objet et avec une ardeur semblable, bien vite une bataille naquit et les deux compères se bagarrent comme des gamins jusqu'à ce l'heure du repas arrive.

Harry prit soin de s'ajuster les vêtements, de se recoiffer et de se rafraîchir un peu, parce qu'avec sa bataille avec Sirius, il est tout simplement débrailler.

Le repas se passe bien, même si après tout ce temps en Irlande, Harry ne prend toujours pas une grosse assiette.

Néanmoins, il mange équilibré et avec le sport qu'il fait, il prend une ou deux collations dans la journée, donc Véra laisse couler.

De plus, le petit garçon a fait beaucoup de progrès sur le plan médical : son poids est presque dans la norme si ce n'est qu'il arbore une carrure toujours aussi maigre, sa taille l'est complètement vu qu'il mesure 1 m 38 mais selon la médicomage, il va continuer à grandir.

Ses poumons se portent bien, ils sont performants et le petit garçon a de nouveau un souffle convenable. Sa vue est très bonne, aucun problème de ce côté-là. Après un rapide examen de routine et quelques dents de lait récalcitrantes enlevées, Véra a déclaré sa dentition parfaite.

Ses autres organes et ses os, après des années de maltraitances, sont revenus à la normale grâce aux divers nutriments et potions médicales.

Sa syphilis latente se tient tranquille, ce qui rassure le jeune malade. Il poursuit encore et toujours ses entrevues avec Alex, le psychomage, afin de comprendre son autre maladie plus ou moins maîtrisable.

Grâce aux différents exercices physiques qu'il fait, il a un corps athlétique et à défaut d'avoir des tissus adipeux (de la graisse quoi), il présente de jolis muscles qui compensent ce manque ; Véra est mi-figue, mi-raisin à ce propos d'ailleurs.

C'est bien d'avoir des muscles, mais sans la graisse qui va avec Harry aura toujours un corps trop fin, ce n'était pas grave en soit !

Mais ça pouvait rendre les gens mal à l'aise : quand le petit groupe va se promener en ville, certaines personnes détaillent le petit garçon, qu'elles trouvent étrange.

Sa corpulence est fine mais musclée, sa taille un peu moins grande que les autres enfants de son âge, son maintien est rigide avec des mains fines comme celles d'une fille, une attitude prudente et une voix douce.

Certaines personnes le regardent avec condescendance ou pitié ou méfiance ; Rarement avec sympathie ou de façon neutre.

Quand ces regards deviennent trop pesants, le petit garçon vrille son regard expressif, de couleur émeraude et d'une profondeur abyssale vers la personne … qui ne voit absolument aucune émotion, juste une étincelle de vie, du ressentiment, mais aussi une intelligence très pointue.

Et ils prennent soin de regarder ailleurs par la suite …

Seuls les résidents de la clinique, son parrain et Ragnok savent appréhender ce regard trop captivant, ce visage angélique peu expressif et cette attitude assez lointaine.

Sans doute parce qu'ils savent que le petit garçon est quelqu'un de bien, avec un humour assez ironique, beaucoup de culture et compréhension vis à vis des autres.

 **Et voilà, un chapitre terminé ... comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? La relation de Harry avec Tom vous parait t-elle crédible ? Celle avec Sirius est comment à votre avis ?**

 **Et que pensez-vous de la venue d'Arthur Weasley ? Dois-je approfondir son point de vue sur l'établissement de Lyanna et Véra ? Ou le laisser prendre la poussière dans son coin ?**

 **à vous de me le dire dans les reviews ! à bientôt :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous et joyeuse fête nationale ! Sans perdre de temps avec du blabla, je précise encore et toujours que rien ne m'appartiens (sauf des OC et des clins d'œils culturels) dans cette fic !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, nous retournons en Irlande pour retrouver Sirius et Harry, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 18 – Une adoption officieuse**

Un corbeau toque à la fenêtre de Sirius Black, en ce matin pluvieux de Septembre, l'automne est arrivé plus tôt cette année. Certains végétaux ont déjà perdu de leur superbe, les nuages sont plus lourds, le vent plus fort et les vêtements d'été laissent place aux manteaux et pulls.

Le bruit sec du bec contre la vitre, suffit à réveiller Sirius, qui d'un pas traînant et peu alerte, va ouvrir afin de soulager le volatile de son fardeau de papier ; il se doute que ce courrier est de Gringotts mais il n'est pas prêt à le lire.

C'est pour cela qu'il prit le temps de prendre une bonne douche, puis de se raser de près et s'habiller d'un pull gris, avec un jean d'un gris plus foncé et des tennis noirs. Il met du parfum en se disant que les moldus ont bon goût, et laisse ses cheveux décoiffés.

Puis il appelle l'elfe, pour demander un petit-déjeuner typiquement anglais et une grande tasse de café, aujourd'hui c'est dimanche : il sait que Harry est encore au lit. Ou du moins, en train de se préparer pour la journée.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé, le jeune homme se penche de plus près sur la missive et un grand sourire naît aussitôt sur ses lèvres parfois moroses.

''Enfin, il était temps … mon dieu, il me tarde de dire à Harry qu'il n'est plus seulement un Potter !'' Pense Sirius avec bonheur, faisant une petite danse de la victoire.

 _ **Introduction**_

 _Moi Ragnok en qualité de Maître-gobelin (Directeur de la Banque Gringotts) dont le courrier est appuyé par Lady Amélia Bones en qualité de Juge du département de la Justice Magique et de Graham Lebonty le directeur du Service des Adoptions, déclare par ce document que :_

 _Monsieur Dorian Jason Black, en qualité de Lord-Gérant de la Maison Black en branche tertiaire, est à présent père Administratif et Tuteur magique légal, en toute connaissance de cause de …..._

 _Monsieur Harry James Potter dit ''Samael'', Héritier de la Maison Potter en branche primaire, est à présent sous la tutelle administrative, matérielle et de gestion sous l'autorité de Monsieur Black._

 _Monsieur Black s'engage à élever l'Héritier Potter sur les plans cités plus haut : il doit lui donner un foyer sûr en tout points, le nom des Black par procuration et par extension, une possibilité de hériter du patrimoine des Black._

 _Mais également, il doit aider le jeune Lord Potter à gérer ses biens, son argent et autres paramètres nécessaires, tout en lui apprenant le monde magique comme veut la tradition. Il doit également lui transmettre les connaissances de la famille en terme de Magie, les valeurs de sa famille et de relations politiques._

 _ **I/ Les droits et devoirs de monsieur Black sont les suivants :**_

 _Il a la possibilité d'adopter l'Héritier Potter par le sang, si les deux protagonistes le désirent. Dans cette optique, Harry James pourra hériter du coffre de la Maison Black et prendre quelques caractéristiques physiques et magiques de la famille adoptive._

 _Monsieur Black, en tant que Tuteur, aura droit de regard sur l'éducation de son pupille : il pourra intervenir sur le plan scolaire, établir un programme sportif, veiller aux apprentissages ordinaires que tout Héritier doit accomplir et prendre en compte les agissements de celui-ci._

 _Sur le plan affectif, l'adoptant a le devoir absolu de protéger son pupille, autant sur l'intégrité physique que morale, sexuelle (en vertu de la Loi de 1975, visant à protéger les mineurs sur les agressions sexuelles et les exploitations de la sexualité) et administrative._

 _Pour finir, l'adopté pour rompre cette adoption administrative qui est partielle et réversible, la faire évoluer vers une adoption de Sang (donc totale et irrémédiable même auprès du Magenmagot ou du Conseil des Mages) ou tout simplement la renforcer par divers moyens légaux._

 _Parmi ceux-ci : mariage ou union reconnue par le Mage qui effectue ce type de cérémonie, une fortune supérieure à un million et 500.000 Galions, un foyer déclaré stable par un agent du Ministère ou bien avoir un certificat de l'adopté qui confirme sur sa Magie qu'il se sent chez lui._

 _(En vertu de la Loi de 1982, à propos de l'adoption dans des familles qui ne sont pas du même sang)_

 _ **II/ Pour ce qui est des droits et des devoirs de l'adopté :**_

 _L'enfant a le devoir d'être obéissant envers son tuteur, d'accepter ses recommandations en toutes circonstances ; mais sans non plus se priver de son libre-arbitre en vertu de la Loi de 1953, sur les droits des enfants au chapitre ''Protections en tous genres''._

 _Le mineur peut décider de la nature de la relation qu'il veut mener avec l'adoptant : parentale de façon formelle ou profonde selon les sentiments de l'enfant, une relation cordiale basée sur des compromis ou une relation amicale, s'il y a un lien plus fraternel._

 _L'adopté est libre de ses mouvements administratifs, y compris d'annuler l'adoption, de changer de nom de famille ou d'abandonner son futur titre de Lord de sa Maison._

 _Il peut également solliciter des aides de la part de son tuteur pour rompre un contrat de mariage, en faire un ou le modifier, entre autre._

 _Le jeune Harry James doit avoir conscience que même s'il est protégé par la Loi, c'est son tuteur qui pourra le châtier en cas de faute. La discipline est entre les mains de son adoptant, de ce fait le mineur doit assumer ses fautes et ne se plaindre au Ministère (section ''Service des Familles'') que si les châtiments sont intolérables ou que son intégrité physique/mentale/morale/sexuelle est entamée._

 _ **III/ La protection apportée aux protagonistes**_

 _Elle est essentiellement juridique, sauf si vous commettez un crime ou un délit, mais aussi administrative. Amélia Bones et Graham Lebonty se portent garant de cette adoption et jurent de la défendre en cas de litige._

 _Elle est aussi économique, le directeur Ragnok de Gringotts s'engageant à employer un gobelin pour gérer et protéger le patrimoine de la famille._

 _La protection est aussi morale et sociale, car l'adoptant (et aussi l'adopté, dans une certaine mesure) a un cercle d'amis qui peut prouver que l'adulte et son pupille ont une relation sûre, saine et consensuelle ; Mais aussi que l'éducation et les besoins moraux de l'enfant sont respectés._

 _Bien évidemment, la protection est physique : chaque Maison sorcière qui se respecte à un médicomage attitré, avec un fournisseur de potion et une chambre, ainsi que des soins, convenant à son rang._

 _ **IV/ Raisons de cette adoption**_

 _Monsieur Potter a été, à la mort de ses parents, remis à la famille de sa mère (qui se compose d'une tante, de son mari et de leur enfant) dont la maison comportait une protection par le sang et l'Acceptation ; l'enfant doit accepter cette famille et être accepter en retour, sinon la protection ne marche pas._

 _Seulement, la famille de la défunte n'a jamais accepté le jeune Harry, le maltraitant dès sa plus tendre enfance, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, psychologiquement que socialement et malheureusement … sexuellement._

 _Et de ce fait, Harry James n'a jamais accepté ces êtres comme sa famille légitime, s'élevant seul pour tous les aspects de la vie quotidienne, veillant à avoir un bon niveau scolaire et physique malgré la nuisance de sa famille moldue._

 _Cela ne s'est arrêté que lorsque Monsieur Dursley (l'oncle de l'enfant) a décidé, on ne sait pas encore pourquoi (une enquête est en cours), de tuer l'enfant par des moyens horribles que nous ne citerons pas ici._

 _Néanmoins le garçon a survécu, par le biais de plusieurs aides, il a contacté Gringotts qui à force de recherche, a trouvé un Black disposé à prendre soin du jeune Harry._

 _Ce dont monsieur Dorian Black a accepté presque immédiatement, après avoir lu le testament de Sirius Black (le parrain du garçon) et avoir placé Harry James dans une structure pour soigner les blessures infligées._

 _Dorian Black est quant à lui, un homme habitant au Canada, en bonne santé physique et morale, qui n'a pas encore d'enfant, travaillant en tant que gérant d'un bar en dessous de l'appartement où il loge._

 _Monsieur Black n'a pas encore de compagnon, mais sa vie sentimentale est stable et la volonté dont il fait preuve pour pouvoir élever le jeune Potter est impressionnante. Ses moyens financiers et matériels sont amplement suffisant pour élever un enfant._

 _ **Conclusion et signatures**_

 _Pour finir, nous déclarons qu'au vu des motifs de l'adoption, de la volonté dont font preuve les protagonistes de l'affaire à obtenir cette autorisation et des jugements favorables du Directeur Ragnok, de Lady Bones et de monsieur Lebonty._

 _Que cette adoption est pleinement validée et soutenue, puisse la Magie défendre les valeurs de la nouvelle famille – ainsi que la vie qu'elle mérite._

 _Dorénavant, le jeune Harry James se nommera, comme son souhait l'a indiqué, Black-Potter. Et il conservera son titre de Lord-Gérant pour le second nom._

 _Pour ce qui est du premier, monsieur Black a confirmé qu'une partie de sa fortune ira à son protégé si celui-ci meurt ou se fait incarcérer._

 _Signature des éléments extérieurs :_

 _Signature de l'adoptant :_

 _Signature de l'adopté :_

Il faut signer avec un stylo, pas besoin de la goutte de sang – sauf si l'adoption devient plus profonde – ce que fait Sirius avec un contentement sans nul autre pareil.

Pour ce qui est du testament, il se félicite de ce coup de bluff : il en a fait un lors de la guerre, mais il a modifié avant de faire la demande d'adoption, de manière à ce que tout le monde croit qu'il a bel et bien donner la garde de Harry à un illustre inconnu.

Alors qu'en fait … cet illustre inconnu c'est tout simplement lui, car il a prévu de prendre une autre identité pour tout ce qui est administratif ou social, celle de son lointain cousin. Et pas seulement son nom ou son logement, mais aussi son apparence au cas où.

D'ailleurs, le jeune homme voit une autre lettre dans l'enveloppe, celle-ci est tout simplement un petit mot de la part de Ragnok qui lui demande de signer et de lui faire parvenir au plus vite le précieux sésame, puis de lui dire quand est-ce que Sirius veut mettre leur second plan en action, car les papiers sont prêts.

L'ancien Griffondor rédige alors une missive en bonne et due forme, disant au gobelin de prévoir un rendez-vous d'ici trois jours ; plus vite ils auront accompli cette mission, plus vite ils pourront continuer leur petit train-train.

Sur un coup de tête, il écrivit également une petite lettre à Remus, lui donnant rendez-vous demain dans ce café à côté de l'immeuble de ses parents, il lui indique comment il sera habillé et qu'il sera dans un coin tranquille du café.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Harry passe voir son parrain habillé avec l'intention de lui proposer de regarder un film avec les autres résidents et peut-être que Lyanna les emmèneront faire une ballade à Dublin ; pour boire une bière dans un pub et faire quelques boutiques.

''Salut Sirius, dis donc … tu as l'air joyeux ce matin, il se passe quoi ?'' Demande le petit garçon, voyant les yeux pétillants de son parrain et son sourire en coin.

''Salut Bambi, oui j'ai une très bonne raison de l'être. Tiens, lis ça, tu vas comprendre …'' Rétorque le jeune homme, donnant le courrier au Survivant.

Le Survivant a les yeux qui s'illuminent à la manière d'un néon, avec un rictus qui ressemble à un sourire et une attitude dressée d'une joie … qu'il ne ressent pas.

''Mais c'est bien imité, Harry a vite appris à copier les émotions des autres.'' Pense le sinistros, attendant le verdict que cette nouvelle va provoquer.

''C'est formidable Sirius, dois-je t'appeler … père, ou papa ?'' Murmure joyeusement le dernier des Potter, prenant un stylo pour apposer sa signature avec un sentiment qu'il ne comprend pas.

''Huumh, te vexe pas Harry mais parrain, Sirius, ou un petit surnom suffira. Je pense pas être un père au fond de moi.''

Face à ces mots, Harry vrille son regard incisif sur l'un des Maraudeurs, avec un visage de marbre et Sirius s'efforce de ne pas avoir l'air triste ; il aurait voulu être père et porter un bébé dans les bras, mais ça ne s'est pas fait et ça ne se fera certainement jamais.

Le temps que lui et Remus redeviennent un couple, jusqu'à retrouver leur complicité amoureuse et sexuelle qui les conduirait d'abord à s'unir, puis à penser enfant et le faire avec que de l'amour et non un besoin de procréer, comme le font certains couples … ce qui est triste d'ailleurs.

Et puis il y a l'âge par Merlin ! Bon certes, il n'est pas si vieux que ça, mais il a presque trente ans et avec Azkaban, il ne sait pas s'il peut toujours … et bien, si sa tuyauterie fonctionne correctement, d'ailleurs pouvait t-on devenir stérile, après toutes ces années d'enfermement et cette torture imposée par les Détraqueurs ?

''Arrête de penser ce genre de chose, Sirius ! Un jour, toi et Remus vous serez de nouveau ensemble et vous ferez pleins de projets. Cela prendra du temps certes, et Azkaban a peut-être endommagé cette partie-là … mais il existe l'adoption et les moldus emploient le principe de la mère porteuse.'' Rassure Harry, de façon neutre.

''C'est si évident que ça ? Que je voudrais une famille avec l'amour de ma vie ? C'est quoi une mère porteuse ?''

''C'est le fait qu'une femme accepte de porter un enfant pour un couple d'hommes ou un couple hétéro, quand la femme est stérile ou quand il y a une maladie ou un handicap en jeu.''

''Intéressant, mais ça doit être régulé non ? C'est légal au moins … ?''

''Oui, depuis 1985 J'ai vu une émission à ce sujet d'ailleurs ! En fait sur le plan légal, il faut que toi et Remus vous désigniez une femme, proche ou non, afin qu'elle reçoive un don de sperme pour tomber enceinte. Cette femme doit faire un contrat spécifique et jurer qu'elle ne recevra pas de rémunération et qu'elle est consentante vis à vis de la procédure.''

Le regard du plus âgé regagne de la lumière, son maintien devient moins abattu et son visage plus détendu ; l'idée a l'air de le rassurer et de chasser ses craintes.

''Pour ce qui est de la régulation, eh ben on va vous demander si vous êtes mariés, où vous habitez, qui sera la mère porteuse, de qui viendra le sperme et si vous faites ça en âme et conscience. Après faut voir si c'est la même chose au Canada.''

''Et pour les droits parentaux ? J'imagine que la mère porteuse doit y renoncer, y a t-il des droits pour elle ?''

''Hmm laisse-moi me rappeler … La mère peut renoncer à ses droits parentaux, mais aussi annuler la procédure pour X raisons. Elle peut avoir une aide financière tout au long de la grossesse, mais en Angleterre ils ne sont pas trop pour, sauf si elle n'est pas très fortunée. Après si c'est quelqu'un de proche, tu peux la désigner comme marraine.''

''Merci de m'avoir parler de ça Harry, ça compte beaucoup pour moi … en tout cas tu as l'air bien documenter sur le sujet.''

''Tu me connais, tout ce qui touche à l'enfance … disons que je me sens concerné par ton bonheur. Enfin tu m'as compris. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je t'appellerais 'père' ou 'papa'. Quant je serais prêt …'' Hésite tout à coup le petit garçon, gêner par cette impression inconnue.

''Pour l'instant je t'aime bien en tant que filleul, c'est amplement suffisant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu ne me verras jamais comme un père, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Et ça me suffit Harry … vraiment. Je suis déjà honoré de te connaître et d'être ton tuteur, je ne vais pas te demander d'être mon portrait craché ou de m'appeler 'père'.''

L'attitude générale du petit garçon démontre que Sirius a visé juste : même s'il ne comprend pas certaines émotions, il a des questions muettes et quelques peu angoissantes ; comme par exemple comment paraître en public ? Comment faire ci, réagir à ça …

L'ancien Griffondor a vite comprit qu'il fallait répondre à ces questions cachées, dans les phrases et les mimiques. Y répondre avec sincérité, même s'il y a des mots qui blessent ou qui fâchent.

''Si je faisais ça, je serais le pire des salauds à ton échelle. Alors oui, certaines personnes de l'extérieur et qui ne te connaissent pas vont parfois être des cons ayant peur de la différence. Mais ceux-là ne seront sans doute pas aussi brillants, loyaux ou forts que toi, ils n'auront sans doute rien à envier à la personne que tu es.''

Les yeux de son jeune interlocuteur brillent soudain d'une lueur aussi nouvelle qu'inattendue, ce qui pousse le jeune homme à continuer de parler.

''Car tu es unique Harry James Black-Potter ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ressentir des émotions ou d'être aussi blanc que la neige ou encore un lion féroce, pour me le démontrer. Ce que j'ai vu moi c'est un petit garçon qui grandit avec des démons, mais qui assume les avoir. C'est un futur jeune homme qui ira loin … plus loin que certains qui se prétendront _normaux_!''

Un œil vert brille doucement, le visage est désormais plein de lumière …

''Parce que pour moi tu es plus qu'une responsabilité, tu n'es pas un sauveur en mode chevalier en armure, ni une aberration de la nature. Tu es un être vivant, avec son côté sombre et ses faiblesses, une intelligence et une ironie remarquable. Tu es _toi_ Harry, et personne d'autre. Ça me suffit amplement … parce que je sais que je serais toujours là, à tes côtés.''

D'après le psychomage, une personne sociopathe pleure rarement au cours de sa vie, en général quand ça arrive, c'est que le barrage créer par la maladie – qui est très, mais alors très épais tout de même – cède temporairement aux trop plein d'émotions stockées par la personne.

Selon le contexte, l'émotion peut être très forte, voire dévastatrice si c'est une émotion négative comme la colère ou la tristesse. Parfois, il arrive que le patient éprouve une joie immense – un peu flippante par ailleurs – ou un sentiment de sérénité jamais vue.

Et bien apparemment, le barrage anti-émotion créer par Harry a cédé, entraînant avec lui une rivière de larmes qu'il n'a jamais pu déverser.

Cela fut court, à peine 3 minutes, mais très intense … Sirius s'est hâté aux côtés de son pupille, sans le toucher car le petit garçon a déjà du mal avec les contacts physiques en temps normal, alors dans cet état …

Quand l'Héritier Potter eut les yeux presque secs, Sirius lui donne un mouchoir afin que son filleul puisse se nettoyer les joues et le nez, puis il lui serre doucement l'épaule en laissant le choix à Harry de venir s'appuyer contre lui ou de rester comme il était ; assis par terre contre le mur, terrassé par ces émotions brutales.

Le petit brun s'appuie doucement contre son tuteur – assis lui aussi – en respirant profondément, les yeux fermés ; petit à petit, le barrage se reconstruit en ne laissant que les restes du tumulte.

''Ça va mieux ? Ou tu veux aller te rincer dans la salle de bain ?'' Demande Sirius, regardant les yeux gonflés de son filleul, qui halète sous ce coup de pression inattendu.

''Je vais mieux oui, mais je vais me rafraîchir le visage. Merci.'' Répond le petit garçon, se levant avec difficulté, aider par Sirius.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il en ressortit aussi frais qu'au début de sa visite, puis le garçon propose à Sirius de regarder un film avec les autres, cet après-midi. Puis ensuite, s'il ne pleut pas trop, Lyanna les emmèneront faire un tour en ville.

''Je pourrais en profiter pour poster ces lettres, toi tu viendras sous ta forme de Patmol. Et je t'achèterais un cadeau de Noël en avance.'' Propose Harry, se recoiffant avec peine.

''Ouais je veux bien, ce serait bien de voir Dublin, pendant que tu vas m'acheter le cadeau j'irais squatter le parc avec Bathilda.''

Il est vrai que la vieille dame préfère aller dans un parc ou dans un pub, plutôt que de crapahuter dans toute une ville dans des magasins.

Après elle aime bien le cinéma ou une bonne librairie, mais Dublin n'avait pas de grande bibliothèque, calme de préférence et pour ce qui est du cinéma, il est rare qu'il y ait un film intéressant pour elle.

Donc la vieille historienne préfère aller boire un thé ou une bière (voire les deux, soyons fous), manger des fish and chips, regarder les gens ou se détendre dans un petit coin de nature ; elle amène toujours un livre avec elle.

Maugrey lui, se promène un peu avec eux mais sa jambe lui faisant des folies, il va rendre visite à son amant régulier qui travaille dans un bowling où on sert d'excellents cafés et de bonnes salades.

Et puis cette visite de courtoisie devient plus courtoise encore, dixit Bathilda, qui aime bien charrier l'ancien auror sur ce sujet.

Pour ce qui est du couple, elles font quelques boutiques, y compris une boutique ''pour adultes'' selon les mots de Sirius – qui a expliqué au petit garçon que certains couples aiment mettre du piment dans leur vie intime – et aussi le marchand de journaux pour Véra, fan des livrets médicaux proposés par le commerce.

Quant à sa compagne, elle a petit côté ''geek'' : donc elle joue aux bornes d'arcade pendant que sa femme va lire les dites revues dans un café.

Ça et le fait qu'elle et Véra s'organisent des petits moments d'intimité ; parfois, elles s'absentent durant toute la soirée pour faire des trucs que font tous les couples d'amoureux.

Quant à Harry, il suit l'un des adultes, même si avec la venue de Patmol et le fait qu'il soit autonome, ces derniers le laissent se débrouiller seul ; Lyanna lui donne un peu d'argent et une heure de rendez-vous à la voiture, puis le lâche dans la ville de Dublin ou le village sorcier Irlandais.

Harry a souvent fait des sorties solitaires, quand il habitait chez les Dursley et qu'il avait du temps-libre, il allait souvent dans les environs de Privet Drive et un jour, il a voulu pousser jusqu'à Londres …

Alors il s'est mit à voler de l'argent à son oncle, sans culpabilité car le cachalot gagne trois grosses valises remplies de billets bien gras ! Autant que son neveu en prenne, cela lui fait un salaire officieux et bien plus mérité que celui de cet homme, qui prend quelques pourcentages sur celui de ses employés.

Il ne s'est jamais fait prendre d'ailleurs, Vernon a eut quelques soupçons mais il n'a jamais trouvé la cache de Harry – qui la changée après chaque fouille. Mais il ne faisait pas que voler, Mrs Figg – sa vieille voisine gâteuse – lui donner 10 livres à chaque fois qu'il repartait de chez elle ; car là-bas aussi il y avait des corvées à faire.

Et lors de sa fuite et de son hébergement en Irlande, il a emmené cet argent avec lui : il n'a jamais pensé à le compter, mais vu la taille du magot, le petit garçon sait qu'il a de quoi se faire plaisir sans dépendre de Lyanna ou de Véra.

Mais à part des gaufres au chocolat, un grand verre d'eau pétillante au citron vert, une séance de cinéma et une partie de jeux vidéo, Harry n'use pas énormément son argent.

Et Patmol n'était pas quémandeur, sauf pour un peu de gaufres – les parties non chocolatées évidemment – et de l'eau dans un bol, mais aussi pour un grand moment au parc avec Bathilda quand les autres sont à l'intérieur de leurs lieux de loisir.

Le grand chien noir est heureux d'être dehors : il s'amuse à courir après les pigeons, à plonger dans la mare au canard (lors des belles saisons uniquement), les autres enfants jouent avec lui sous l'œil avisé des parents et Sirius laisse parler son instinct de chien en allant voir ses autres congénères.

Puis lorsque la fatigue devient trop forte, il s'allonge aux côtés de Bathilda, sur un banc assez confortable, pour somnoler un peu sous les caresses de la vieille historienne. Pensant que la vie de chien, ce n'était pas si mal finalement …

 **Et voilà, Harry a été adopté par Sirius et ils ont eu une discussion difficile mais essentielle, qu'avvez-vous penser de ce chapitre ?**

 **Selon vous les larmes de Harry sont-elles inattendues, ou est-ce qu'elles auraient finies par sortir malgré sa sociopathie ? Et que pensez-vous des paroles de Sirius ?**

 **Dites-moi tout dans les commentaires, on se retrouve bientôt pour un autre chapitre ! Portez-vous bien et buvez beaucoup d'eau !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde, tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas publier souvent ... mais avec cette chaleur je me tiens à l'écart de mon ordi : il a tendance à chauffer un peu trop x)**

 **Et en ce moment je suis à la recherche d'un emploi, donc IRL j'ai beaucoup de devoirs qui font que je ne peux pas trop écrire ...**

 **Toujours est-il que je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre, où évidemment je ne possède rien, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 19 – Entrevue entre Black**

Atterrir en portoloin n'a rien de très facile : il faut s'assurer de ne pas tomber, de ne pas se briser les genoux … c'est pour cela qu'il est conseiller de fléchir les jambes au décollage, pour mieux se réceptionner.

Cet exercice exige de la souplesse, et un peu de réflexe aussi, c'est ainsi que Sirius bénit le fait de s'être sérieusement mis au sport après sa libération. Et il a Remus, pour l'aider à se redresser par la suite, tel un chevalier servant.

Le brun sourit à son ami enfin retrouver. Après plusieurs rendez-vous, les deux anciens Griffondor ont rapidement renoué un contact amical, tout en sachant que le reste va être un peu plus difficile.

Le loup-garou a proposé son aide en tant qu'Intendant de la famille Black, afin d'aider Sirius à rebâtir l'empire Black à travers le monde, dans la plus grande discrétion bien sûr.

Sirius a accepté, sachant que son amour veut avoir un rôle actif dans leur relation renouvelée, après tout le jeune homme veut que le nom de sa Famille ait à nouveau sa place dans le monde, sous un autre jour.

Et il sait que le châtain sera à la hauteur de cette tâche, qui est conférée par ce titre pouvant paraître ronflant, mais dont les responsabilités sont très réelles et assez dures si la personne n'est pas impliquée à 100 % dans ce rôle.

L'Intendant d'une Famille a pour mission de veiller sur tous les biens, du point de vue administratif et matériel, mais aussi de planifier les rendez-vous des membres de façon adroite et bien sûr, d'aider la Famille à s'enrichir par des moyens sûrs.

Et ça, ce n'est que le résumé ! Car Remus devra informer le Lord-Gérant de tout ce qui se passe dans ses investissements, que ce soit les moyens humains, administratifs, financiers ou sociaux.

Il faut que Sirius reçoive un dossier récapitulatif chaque mois, qui lui montre tel façon d'agrandir ses avoirs, ou de les protéger, les gens qu'il doit voir et comment les impressionner. L'état de ses biens et ce qu'i réparer, le comportement des gens qui l'entoure …

En gros, même si la Famille à un Gérant qui régit pleinement la vie financière et juridique de sa dynastie, et un Lord qui veille à la bonne santé politique et sociale de la tribu, il est absolument nécessaire qu'une Famille qui se respecte ait un Intendant qui l'aide.

Ce dernier peut être n'importe qui, un noble comme un roturier, un pur sorcier comme un hybride, un Sang-pur comme un Né-moldu, bref n'importe qui ! Du moment que cette personne est compétente et consentante pour tenir ce rôle.

Et puis, ce sera un bon moyen pour les deux jeunes hommes de se voir plus souvent, vu que le compte-rendu est mensuel. De plus, cette fonction est rémunérée donc elle est très intéressante pour le lycan, qui malheureusement n'a pas été retenu comme pêcheur.

Il travaille comme serveur dans le café en dessous de son appartement, donc cette compensation financière tombe à pic ; 2 Galions ça ne se refuse pas, même si dans le monde moldu ça ne change pas grand-chose.

Mais revenons à l'instant présent, voulez-vous ? Les deux comparses ont pris un portoloin trans-Atlantique afin d'aller à une entrevue avec Dorian Black, pour que celui-ci rétrocède son titre et ses biens.

De ce fait, Sirius a revêtu ses atours de Lord : Une robe noire aux constellations grises représentant tous les patriarches de la Famille Black, avec une chemise et un pantalon blanc moldus, des bottes noires coûteuses et sa bague de Lord.

Celle-ci a la forme d'une chevalière, argentée avec des gravures en platine, entre ces petits creux il y a des motifs en obsidienne représentant un lévrier et un saphir le plus pur, qui représente à lui seul la devise des Black ; ''Toujours Purs''.

Pour sa fonction de Gérant, il porte un collier de perles grises, encerclées par des émeraudes représentant des serpents et saupoudrés de quelques diamants. Le tout a la taille de la paume d'une main d'enfant.

Le brun s'est fait une coupe chic et s'est rasé de près, il porte sa baguette dans un étui en cuir écru et a enfilé une cravate rouge-sang striée de doré ; rappelant celle de son uniforme.

La coupe de sa robe souligne bien ses épaules athlétiques, son torse musclé et son dos droit, ses cheveux noirs sont coiffés à la mode de cette décennie et il émane de lui une profonde assurance apportée par sa guérison récente.

''Il est l'élégance même, plein de grâce digne d'un Lord. Et j'avoue qu'il est sexy dans cette tenue.'' pense Remus, qui lui-même n'est pas en reste.

Assorti à son ami, il porte un costume moldu noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate d'un rouge plus soutenu. Par-dessus, il est vêtu d'une robe sorcière à manches courtes grise, avec une chevalière représentant le statut d'Intendant.

Elle est de couleur bronze, avec trois pierres différentes (saphir, topaze et diamant) autour d'une opale taillé en forme d'étoile.

Sur le plan physique et moral, il est apprêté comme Sirius, même s'il doit marcher deux pas derrière le Lord-Gérant comme le veut la coutume.

Les deux jeunes amis viennent d'atterrir au Canada, à Toronto plus précisément, il faisait assez froid, mais le soleil timide les réchauffe. Les bruits citadins et les odeurs de la ville emplissent leurs oreilles et leurs nez, tandis que leurs yeux sont impressionnés par la majesté de l'endroit.

Ragnok les ont fait débarquer dans une ruelle juste à côté de l'endroit du rendez-vous, qui est tout simplement le bar et l'appartement au-dessus, où habite et travaille Dorian Black.

Sirius sort un attaché-case contenant tous les documents nécessaires à la transaction sociale et matérielle, qui est en plus enchantée avec un sortilège de Dissimulation. Les papiers, eux, ont un enchantement d'Authenticité afin que les écrits ne soient pas trafiquées.

Ils entrent dans le bar, qui a bien besoin d'être remit au goût du jour, alors que les clients ne font pas attention à leur drôle d'allure et finissent par monter à l'appartement par un escalier privé.

Ils toquent à la porte et sont reçus par un avocat sorcier qui est habillé d'une façon très classique, avec un visage simiesque mais honnête, une attitude professionnelle et une aura tranquille ; le genre de personne qui est compétente et aimable.

''Ah messieurs Lupin et Lord Black, enchanté de vous connaître. Bienvenue au Canada, asseyez-vous, je vous prie, un café ? Un thé ?'' Propose aimablement l'homme, en fin de quarantaine.

''Deux cafés, noir pour moi et avec du sucre pour mon Intendant, merci de votre accueil.'' Répond Sirius, d'un ton tout aussi poli.

Une fois les boissons servies, ils sortent chacun les dossiers, ainsi qu'une plume d'oie luxueuse et un homme en milieu de trentaine arriva dans la pièce.

Contrairement à son cousin, il est habillé d'un costume écru avec une chemise blanche, une cape bleue claire et sa bague d'Héritier de la branche tertiaire ; qui est un simple anneau en or blanc serti d'une obsidienne.

Sur le plan physique, il a quelques caractéristiques de la famille Black : des cheveux noirs comme l'enfer, des yeux gris, un visage aux traits aristocratiques et une carrure de grand athlète.

Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là, car l'homme est maigre avec une peau livide, ses yeux sont fatigués, son visage est creux avec une barbe essayant de cacher ce fait et il a des cheveux prématurément gris.

Là où Sirius est droit, assuré d'une confiance nouvelle et avec une aura de Lord en bonne santé, Dorian respire la maladie – qui doit être relativement avancée – avec un maintien forcé et qui se traîne à cause d'un poids invisible.

Après les salutations d'usages, les quatre hommes se raclent la gorge et réfléchissent un instant avant de commencer les ''hostilités'' …

''Si ces messieurs sont d'accord, je propose qu'on commence par la base: les fiches d'identité de Lord Black et de monsieur Black, ce qu'il faut que l'un garde et l'autre non.'' Propose Remus, d'un air docte.

''Je suis tout à fait d'accord monsieur Lupin. Mon client souhaite pour l'instant garder sa pleine identité moldue et les droits qui vont avec : reconnaissance par son lieu de travail, le compte en banque et garder son nom de famille. Et ça, jusqu'à sa mort.''

''Je ne m'oppose pas à cela, mon cousin peut garder ses possessions moldues jusqu'à son décès. Intendant notez ceci … quant à moi, je désire juste les modalités sorcières comme le titre de la branche tertiaire et les avantages qu'elle offre.''

L'avocat consulte son client du regard, celui-ci acquiesce faiblement en pointant lentement un paragraphe de son dossier.

''Mon client est d'accord avec cela. Il vous abandonne pleinement son titre d'Héritier tertiaire et tous les avantages qui vont avec. D'après ce que vous m'avez écrit dans votre lettre, vous souhaiteriez rajouter l'adoption d'enfant aux critères de Don de Titre … mon client n'y voit aucune objection.''

Puis Remus demande si monsieur Black a des biens, en plus de l'appartement et du bar en dessous, ainsi que les investissements qu'il a réalisés et sa santé financière.

''Monsieur Black a d'autres biens : une maison de vacances à Miami et un appartement à New York. Il n'a réalisé aucun investissement. Le bar lui rapporte 1000 dollars par mois, la maison de Miami est louée 2000 dollars par mois. Le compte en banque de monsieur se porte assez bien, de ce fait.''

''Bien, pour ce qui est du bar et l'un des biens, je lui propose de garder ceux-ci jusqu'à sa mort. Puis de me les rétrocéder par la suite. Pour le bien qu'il n'a pas choisi, je désire le garder afin de le louer ou de le vendre à ma guise. Pour son compte en banque, je lui laisse 50 % de ses avoirs financiers.''

Après une rapide concertation, les deux Canadiens disent à l'Anglais que Dorian désire garder la maison de Miami, puis qu'il accepte de léguer les biens à Sirius une fois décédé et le fait de garder 50 % de sa fortune personnelle.

''Néanmoins, je dois vous prévenir que mon client n'est pas très riche. Son compte en banque ne s'élève qu'à 35.000 dollars. Cela vous convient t-il ? Ou voulez-vous que mon client vous un fasse un crédit sans retour ?''

''Cette somme me convient parfaitement, maître. Je suis déjà assez riche comme ça, et de toute façon mon cousin aura besoin de cet argent pour bien vivre ses derniers instants.''

Le dit cousin eut un air reconnaissant, de même que l'avocat et Remus, qui approuvent ce geste humain contraire à la coutume habituelle.

''En clair, voilà ce que je désire pour l'instant : un toit où moi et mon filleul pourront habiter sans crainte, avec de l'argent pour vivre dans le monde moldu et une nouvelle identité administrative sorcière, afin qu'aucun profiteur veuille le nom de ma Famille. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de l'identité de Dorian, car autrement, mes projets tomberont à l'eau.''

Le silence se fait entendre dans la pièce, mais il n'est pas tendu ou outré, non en fait, l'assurance dans la voix de Sirius et sa manière de s'exprimer les ont mis sur le carreau.

''Moi Dorian Jeremiah Black, Héritier de la branche tertiaire de la famille Black. Je donne sans réserve mon identité sorcière et tout les droits qui vont avec, au Lord-Gérant Sirius Orion Black, chef de la Famille Black en branche principale. Que mes biens soient les siens à ma mort prochaine et qu'il jouisse déjà de mes droits.'' Déclare le malade.

Sa voix est certes éraillée et fatiguée, mais ses paroles ont encore de la force et de l'assurance, en disant ces dernières, le parchemin qui certifie le Don du titre, contient désormais les mots prononcés et une signature que l'homme s'est empressé d'apposer.

''Moi Sirius Orion Black, en qualité de Lord-Gérant de la Famille Black, accepte de recevoir le titre de la branche tertiaire. Je jure sur mon honneur que j'en ferais un usage avisé, en respectant les désirs de celui qui me fait ce Don précieux.'' Répondit Sirius, avec la même assurance.

Il signe également, en n'omettant pas son titre de Lord et de Gérant, puis avec un peu de cire et sa bague – qui est enchantée pour ne pas s'abîmer et restée comme neuve – il tamponne doucement le document, du côté de sa signature.

Puis l'avocat signe en tant que témoin de l'affaire et enfin, c'est Remus qui signe avec le symbole juridique d'un Intendant.

Le parchemin est ensuite rangé dans la mallette, avec les autres documents, puis les 4 hommes finissent leurs cafés en parlant de banalités et résumant leur affaire.

Ils ont convenu rapidement à cet arrangement : l'appartement appartiendra à Sirius une fois les papiers moldus signés et que l'habitat sera vidé des objets personnels de Dorian et de sa famille, soit dans une semaine.

Pour ce qui est du bar, Sirius garantit qu'il n'en a pas besoin pour l'instant, mais Dorian lui assure qu'il fera le nécessaire pour que le commerce lui appartienne en bonne et due forme.

L'appartement à New York sera loué pour l'instant, Dorian ayant convaincu le brun que le garder lui serait bénéfique, il lui donne l'adresse exacte et lui rappelle la somme que rapporte la location. Il pourra le visiter dans une semaine, comme pour son futur foyer.

Et la moitié de son compte en banque lui revenant, Sirius demande à son cousin lui transmettre l'argent sur un compte en banque à Liverpool, dont il a rendez-vous dans trois jours afin que l'argent soit transféré au plus vite, il lui donne les coordonnées adéquates.

Les deux cousins se quittent poliment, chacun souhaitant bonne chance à l'autre. Sirius sachant que l'autre est condamné par la maladie, lui souhaite de profiter de sa maison à Miami et de l'argent qu'il lui reste pour se faire plaisir.

Les deux anglais vont dans une ruelle pour enlever leurs apparats et rétrécir le tout dans leurs poches de costumes, qu'ils mettent de manière plus décontractée.

''Cette affaire a vite été résolue, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça aille aussi vite.'' Dit Remus, défaisant sa cravate.

''Moi je m'y attendais un peu : Dorian est malade, il sait qu'avoir tout ce patrimoine ne lui aurait servit à rien. En plus, il est heureux avec sa compagne et sa famille, donc il n'a pas besoin d'avoir trois habitations et un compte en banque trop rempli.'' Lui répond Sirius, se décoiffant un peu.

''Bonne analyse Patmol, dis avant qu'on rentre … ça te dirait qu'on … ?'' Demande timidement l'ancien Griffondor.

''Qu'on visite un peu la ville et qu'on aille manger un morceau ? Ouais Rem', je veux bien accepter ton invitation. On ira même au cinéma si tu veux.'' Propose le brun.

''Euh, ouais ça se serait bien ! Mais Ragnok … et Harry ?'' Hésite le jeune homme au regard ambré.

''J'ai dis à Ragnok qu'on resterait la journée, pour bien 'négocier'. Il n'y voit aucun inconvénient, quant à Harry, il sait bien qu'on va faire un tour et il m'a demandé de lui raconter comment est la ville. Et pour ce qui est de ton amie, je suis sur qu'on a sa bénédiction.'' Sourit son comparse.

Contre ces arguments, l'esprit logique de Remus ne put rien faire et ainsi les deux jeunes hommes passèrent une très bonne journée …

D'abord, ils se promènent au centre-ville, puis ils prennent le bus pour les quais et un autre transport pour visiter une autre partie de la ville qui est celle du divertissement pur et dur.

En chemin, ils firent quelques petits achats comme des t-shirts et des chemises typiquement Canadiennes, mais aussi des bonnets en laine plutôt sympathiques.

Une fois que midi est arrivé, les deux amis cherchent un endroit où se restaurer : ils trouvent un pub anglais qui a du se perdre, mais dont la population et les spécialités sont clairement locales. Leurs barquettes remplies d'un plat appeler ''poutine'' et d'une bière fabriquée dans le pays, prouvent qu'ils sont sur un autre continent.

Après ce lourd repas, ils décident d'un commun accord de marcher jusqu'au cinéma du quartier – qui s'avère être le quartier gay de Toronto –, alors que le soleil est caché par des nuages remplis de neige.

''Tu as vu ça Lunard ? Des passages piétons aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ! C'est trop sympa, faudrait qu'ils fassent pareils en Angleterre.'' S'amuse Sirius, en voyant les peinture multicolores au sol.

Remus secoua sa tête, amusé par cette insouciance, mais néanmoins il est d'accord avec son ami : toutes ces couleurs variés lui ont manqué, de même que l'ambiance unique qui se dégage de ce genre de quartier ; il y règne un sentiment de sécurité.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Remus prit doucement la main du brun, qui en sentant son geste inattendu, se tourne vers lui et lui sourit d'un air doux – complètement opposé à la joie enfantine d'il y a quelques secondes.

L'espace d'un instant, ils se croient presque 11 ans plus tôt, à une époque où ils n'étaient que des jeunes adultes insouciants, s'aimant d'une manière passionnée malgré la guerre, implacable et cruelle.

Et puis avec la neige, qui commence tout juste à tomber, les guirlandes aux couleurs scintillantes de cette période de Noël et certaines personnes s'embrassant … c'est un cadre tellement romantique et doux, que ne pas en profiter serait limite criminel.

Remus est obnubilé par les prunelles grises, semblables au ciel enneigé, mais aussi par ce sourire dont les fossettes brisent le visage séduisant, ses cheveux humides à cause du froid et cette tenue d'homme d'affaire qui lui va à ravir.

À cet instant, le châtain trouve son ami séduisant, il eut soudainement moins froid et son cœur eut des ratés, l'envie de se serrer contre cet homme est présente ; son loup le réclame, car c'est son véritable compagnon.

Mais il hésite, car il sait que Sirius et lui ont besoin de temps, encore un peu au moins. Pour pouvoir se retrouver, en plus il a le sentiment de ne pas reconnaître entièrement son amour de jeunesse : comme si ces années ont gommé l'homme qu'il a connut, pour le remplacer …

Ce que Remus ignore, c'est que Sirius se pose les mêmes questions à ce propos, son ancien amant a t' il énormément changé ? Il lui semble que non, car il a toujours l'air aussi calme et érudit que dans ses souvenirs.

Il est toujours un homme aussi simple, dans sa manière de s'habiller et de s'exprimer, son apparence est élégante et sa bonté d'âme est conservée, malgré tout ce qu'il lui ait arrivé depuis 1981.

Et puis il y a ça aussi : ils se sont jurés de prendre leur temps, mais est-ce une bonne décision au final ? Ne devraient-ils pas au contraire, revenir directement à leur relation amoureuse, car ils noient davantage le poisson qu'autre chose ?

De plus, et c'est la chose la plus importante, sont-ils prêts à reprendre une histoire d'amour après tout ça ? Et pas seulement sur le plan platonique ou sentimental, même si c'est tout aussi important sinon plus, que leur future vie sexuelle.

Depuis que Ragnok l'a fait évader de cette satanée prison, il a essayé d'avoir des rêves érotiques avec James Dean ou tout autre acteur aussi mignon, il a même tenté cela avec des actrices vu qu'il est bisexuel.

Même s'il n'a connu que Remus chez la gente masculine, Marlène Mckinnon – une conquête très régulière qui était aussi une bonne amie, Merlin ait son âme – l'a aidé à s'assumer en tant que garçon non hétéro.

Après, peut-on dire d'une personne que iel est , si elle n'a connue qu'un amour du sexe opposé ou du même genre que iel ?

Sirius trouve les hommes aussi attirants que les femmes, mais il ne les regarde pas, par respect pour Remus principalement et aussi parce qu'il n'est pas le genre de type qui lorgne à droite à gauche.

Cette question philosophique, le brun se l'est posée des centaines de fois : à chaque phrase clichée et débile que les gens disent sur la bisexualité, à chaque fois qu'une femme leur a demandé de faire un plan à trois (ce qui n'a pas de sens car Remus est gay !) ou qu'un mec disait au loup-garou qu'il est infidèle de par sa double attirance.

Même James, que Merlin ait son âme, n'a jamais compris pourquoi son meilleur ami – un coureur de jupons invétéré – soit soudainement tomber amoureux d'un garçon, mais une fois que l'idée est finalement monté au cerveau, il a souhaité tout le bonheur du monde à ses amis.

Et Peter n'en parlons pas, il a carrément raté le coche, en même temps quand il s'agissait d'amour ou de sexualité, le traître n'a jamais compris de quoi ils parlaient ; la faute surtout à sa mère qui était de nature psychorigide.

Lily a tout de suite devinée la nature de leur relation, brillante et psychologue comme elle était, le contraire aurait été étonnant ! Comme James, elle a trinqué à leur couple sans attendre et leur a demandé si elle pourrait organiser leur cérémonie d'Union dans un futur _._

Et pour ce qui est de Marlène, elle-même était bisexuelle et elle l'a aidé à faire la part des sentiments et à réaliser ses attirances masculines ; qu'il s'est évertué à cacher au monde entier et surtout à lui-même.

Le jeune homme revient à l'instant présent quand il sentit d'épais flocons leur tomber dessus : cette fois c'est officiel, ils ont basculé dans l'hiver canadien. Rien d'étonnant pour ce mois de Décembre, ni dans ce pays où les saisons froides sont plus longues et ardues qu'en Angleterre.

Et c'était une vraie bourrasque, par Merlin, on ne voyait plus rien à 100 mètres !

''Merde. Viens, on va s'abriter, avant de finir congeler !'' S'exclame le jeune homme, tirant Remus vers le porche le plus proche ; celui-ci étant un cinéma datant du début de la décennie.

Là, les deux jeunes hommes regardent un instant la poudreuse tombée, recouvrant la ville de son manteau immaculé.

Sirius regarde ce spectacle d'un air toujours aussi émerveillé, même si cela fera bientôt 2 ans qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban, ce phénomène météorologique le fait toujours sourire.

Remus quant à lui, trouvait cet homme de plus en plus séduisant, cette maturité lui allait bien et ces éclats dans les yeux provoque des ratés à son pauvre cœur.

Sans se retenir plus longtemps, le loup-garou se réfugie dans les bras de son amour, pas seulement parce qu'il faisait froid … il est évident que le jeune homme a envie de se serrer contre le brun dans un but affectif.

Sirius, referme ses membres sans réfléchir davantage que son futur-compagnon, lui aussi appréciant cette chaleur romantique et inespérée.

Combien de temps ils restent ainsi, ils n'auront jamais la réponse, toujours est-il qu'ils étaient bien là : serrés étroitement, se réchauffant par la simple présence de l'autre et regardant le spectacle enneigé.

Soudain, leurs regards se croisent alors qu'ils vont se mettre à parler, mais les mots qu'ils pourraient prononcer se bloquent dans leur gorge remplacés par des soupirs de surprise.

L'un humidifie ses lèvres d'un air nerveux, mais ne desserra pas sa prise et l'autre réfléchit à la situation en regardant les dites lèvres.

''Je suis désolé, de te serrer ainsi. Je sais que tu veux prendre ton temps …'' Soupire Sirius, relâchant finalement son amour.

''Rencard. Euh, tu veux qu'on se revoit … dans un rencard ?'' Propose maladroitement le châtain, se sentant soudainement délaissé.

Le sourire de Sirius fut tellement éblouissant, que l'ancien Griffondor se croirait volontiers en été, et son cœur s'arrête littéralement de battre aux mots prononcés par le brun :

''Oui Remus, je veux absolument avoir un rencard avec toi. J'ai pas envie qu'on se contente d'une amitié, alors que notre amour est près de la surface. Je suis prêt à avoir quelque chose de platonique, mais pas à renoncer à ce lien si précieux qu'on a. Parce que je sens mes sentiments amoureux renaître quand tu es là, près de moi.''

Et finalement, les deux jeunes hommes sont à nouveaux dans les bras de l'autre, avec une proximité plus intime que la première étreinte et tout malaise envolé ; il ne reste désormais qu'un amour fort qui renaît de ses cendres.

 **Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre terminé, quand avez-vous pensé ? Sirius et Remus vont t'ils reformer un couple plus solide avec toutes ces épreuves ? Ou bien ce sera plus compliquer pour eux de reconstruire leur relation amoureuse ?**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, moi je vous dis à la prochaine ! Portez-vous bien avec cette chaleur et buvez beaucoup d'eau !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour ! Bonne rentrée à tous, j'espère qu'elle se passe bien pour vous tous, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et sans bavasser davantage je vous laisse en compagnie de Harry et de Sirius, qui font un petit voyage à Liverpool !**

 **Rien ne m'appartiens dans cette fic, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec (ce qui est dommage), bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 19 – Visite à Liverpool**

La neige tombe, encore et toujours, depuis plus de trois semaines. Le froid de l'hiver est plus mordant que d'habitude, le brouillard plus épais et les voitures ont dû mal à rouler avec ce verglas dangereux.

Même les transports en commun et les deux-roues ne sont pas très chauds pour circuler, les piétons font l'effort afin d'aller travailler, mais en enfilant une doudoune épaisse et ayant une démarche encore plus empressée que d'habitude.

Seul le métro circule sans problème, ce qui est normal me direz-vous, roulant des yeux devant cette frappante évidence …

Mais le métro étant noir de monde, cela revient au même : les gens doivent marcher jusqu'à leurs lieux de travail, se levant plus tôt et arrivant chez eux plus tard, endurant la neige glaçante et le froid paralysant.

Certains d'entre eux font un très bon geste, en emmenant les sans-abri ou les animaux errants dans les structures adaptées. Les restaurants et les supermarchés ayant des restes partagent les ressources avec la Croix Rouge et d'autres ONG semblables ; tout comme du matériel médical basique venant des hôpitaux ou des vêtements chauds venant de grands magasins.

Certaines personnes donnent de l'argent à cette structure assez débordée ou bien participent à l'effort collectif. Certains adultes font des cadeaux de Noël pour les enfants qui vivent dans les rues et des médecins sont dépêchés sur place par la Mairie de la ville.

La Reine elle-même a adressé un communiqué, disant à ses citoyens de faire preuve de bonté d'âme en protégeant les plus démunis.

Mais d'autres, des fruits pourris ou des âmes pleines d'indifférence, préfèrent penser à l'économie du pays – paralysé par cet hiver – et de faire tourner leurs affaires sans penser à ceux qui n'ont rien, sinon un sort funeste s'ils restent dans la rue par ces nuits sombres.

C'est le cas de M. Archibal Masset, notaire depuis 15 ans avec une spécialité basique dans la finance, ayant gravi les échelons de toutes les manières possibles ! C'est un homme sec, avec un visage dur et rasé de près, des cheveux marrons trop bien coiffés et des yeux gris perçant.

Ses habits sont outrageusement coûteux : un complet trois-pièces gris, un veston noir, des chaussures noires cirées, une cravate en soie grise foncée et des boutons de manchettes en or. Pas d'alliance – l'amour et le sexe sont une perte de temps – sur ses doigts manucurés.

Pour lui, avoir des enfants et une femme … c'est inutile vu qu'il est le troisième de la fratrie, eux ils ont déjà des chiards et une gonzesse, avec une pile de crédits fonciers sous le bras et des postes inférieurs.

Alors que lui, il dirige le bureau de notaire de la ville ! Il a un super loft bien équipé, une voiture dernier cri, des costumes assortis et chers et aucun crédit à rembourser ; ce qui est rare à son jeune âge, il n'a que 35 ans.

Il n'est pas marié, même si pour des raisons physiologiques il couche de temps en temps avec des femmes, et encore ce genre de choses est assez rare – il le fait surtout quand il est stressé – de ce fait, il se qualifierait d'asexuel.

Et comme on se doute, il n'a aucun enfant, il y a veillé de près ! Non pas qu'il soit totalement réfractaire à cette idée, mais Archibald préfère atteindre le million sur son compte en banque avant d'avoir un ménage ''digne'' de ce nom.

Mais sa vie n'est pas exempte de plaisir : il mange ce qu'il lui plaît, fait toutes sortes d'activités sportives ou culturelles (il aime bien les musées et les expositions artistiques), s'y connaît en bon alcool, mais aussi en massage de bien-être et il aime partir en vacances au soleil.

Ses véritables péchés sont de fumer des cigares de Cuba, s'envoyer un petit rail d'héroïne pour avoir la forme et bien sûr, entuber ses adversaires sans aucune pitié.

On pourrait croire que cet homme est un être cruel, un peu sur les bords oui c'est sûr ! Mais Archibald est quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas l'injustice : pour lui tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des Droits, il déteste l'hypocrisie et il a un pragmatisme défiant la réalité.

C'est pour ça qu'à part un chèque d'à peine 7.000 £, la Croix Rouge n'aura rien de plus : le notaire n'a jamais vu ces élans de générosité auparavant, plutôt le contraire en fait … des femmes violées et frappées dans la rue, par exemple.

Ou bien des adolescents plus ou moins jeunes, faisant le trottoir pour survivre sans que personne n'intervienne, des hommes et des personnes âgées mourant dans ces nuits froides.

Personne ne les aide, sauf si la Reine le demande, ce n'est qu'une solidarité de façade, une fois que l'hiver sera passé tout redeviendra comme d'habitude pour ces pauvres hères.

Un ''toc toc'' discret le sort de ses pensées, c'est sa secrétaire Mary qui l'informe que Monsieur Potter et son tuteur, Lord Black sont arrivés.

''Merci de m'en avoir informé Mary, pourriez-vous apporter du thé avec les trois différents parfums, ainsi que des scones s'il vous plaît ? Faite entrer nos invités, je vous prie.''

Archibald est d'une politesse à faire flancher l'entourage royal, parlant doucement avec des gestes maniérés, mais aussi une attitude attentive à ses interlocuteurs.

Le notaire sort le dossier ''Lily Evans-Potter'', redresse sa cravate et ajuste sa chevelure déjà bien ordonnée, avant de détailler ses nouveaux invités.

L'homme, il le devine en fin de vingtaine avec cette sorte d'insouciance et ce visage pas encore mûr de la trentaine. Mais il a une forme de maturité et de force qui lui plût assez …

Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris, rajoutent du charme à ce visage très aristocratique, avec une peau halée et cette carrure assez sportive au maintien assuré ; Archibald s'avoua que c'est un bel homme avec de la classe et une petite touche de rébellion qui ne doit pas laisser indifférent.

Son costume noir contraste avec ses bottes en cuir foncé, il a une chemise de couleur ambre et une chevalière à l'aspect coûteux. Il porte aussi une amulette en argent représentant une tête de loup et un bracelet arc-en-ciel au poignet, ainsi qu'un autre de couleur bleue, lavande et rose …

Il émane de lui une assurance rarement vue chez les jeunes personnes, bon ce n'est pas non plus un jeune premier mais Archibald sent que cet homme a vécu des épreuves difficiles, son bracelet multicolore le laisse indifférent : si cet homme est quelqu'un de droit et heureux avec son partenaire, qui est-il pour juger ?

Il passe ensuite à l'enfant qui l'accompagne, ''non pas l'enfant'' se dit le Archibald ''plutôt un adolescent précoce, avec un soupçon de maturité adulte''.

En effet, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés sont bien coiffés, ses yeux verts sont insondables, son visage est élégant, sa peau halée et sa carrure de sportif lui indique que le garçon à un exutoire ; il a des mains finaudes et un maintien raide qui ne laisse pas Archibald indifférent.

Sa tenue est presque semblable à son accompagnateur : le même costume noir bien ajusté, les même bottes en cuir foncée – sauf qu'elles sont grises – et la même amulette argentée, mais qui représente un serpent cette fois-ci.

La chemise par contre est aussi verte que les prunelles de ''l'enfant'', avec une cravate blanche qui contraste de façon extraordinaire avec le tout. Lui aussi porte un bracelet, mais noir avec des lettres rouges que Archibald peine à identifier.

On sent quelque chose de plus, une sorte de froideur venant du jeune être : ses yeux sont magnifiques mais… ils ont une noirceur cachée, son visage impassible à des angles durs, ses mains délicates peuvent sans doute briser une nuque et son maintien raide camoufle une détente presque diabolique.

''Archie, je crois que tu dois faire gaffe avec ce gamin. Il est plus retors que tous tes adversaires réunis, mais aussi plus dangereux.'' souffle l'instinct professionnel de l'homme.

''Messieurs, bonjour à vous. Asseyez-vous, je vous pris, ma secrétaire va amener quelques commodités. Dites-moi par quoi vous voulez commencer.''

Les deux sorciers s'installent, alors que la dénommée Mary amène du thé avec des parfums différents, des gourmandises et un service en porcelaine venant d'Asie.

''Merci Mary, veillez à ce que nous ne soyons pas interrompus, je vous prie.''

Sirius et Harry prirent du Earl Grey, tandis que Archibald prit celui à la menthe, chacun prit un scone à la myrtille et après une brève dégustation, Harry enchaîne soudainement :

''Monsieur Masset, nous vous remercions de votre accueil. Ce thé à l'air fabuleux, je voudrais voir maintenant le testament que ma mère vous a laissée il y a de ça … presque 9 ans. S'il vous plaît.'' dit doucement le petit brun, la voix pas si enfantine que ça.

Devant cet étalage de politesses, ainsi que ce vocabulaire soigné, le plus âgé transmet le dossier au petit garçon en expliquant :

''Voici le testament de votre mère, il a été fait au début de l'année 1981. Elle m'a seulement expliquée, preuves à l'appui, qu'elle était atteinte du Sida et que ses poumons ont été touchés par une pneumonie fulgurante. Sachez que la somme de départ a été fructifié d'elle-même avec les années.''

''Oui, monsieur Masset. Je sais comment fonctionne une banque : elle augmente la somme initiale de quelques pourcentages. Je crois me souvenir que le taux d'intérêt actuel aux Îles Britanniques est de 5%. Ce qui fait actuellement … si je ne me trompe pas, 100.000 £, n'est-ce pas ?''

L'homme fait un calcul rapide avec la machine moldue prévue à cet effet, puis il confirme le total émis par son jeune interlocuteur, qui fit un semblant de sourire en coin pas vraiment authentique mais bon !

''Je souhaite continuer dans cette voie, mais également faire des investissements. Pas très important rassurez-vous, mais suffisamment pour renflouer mes caisses. Et j'aimerais aussi louer un bien en particulier, quel prix me conseillerez-vous ?

''Eh bien monsieur Potter, selon l'état du bien, je dirais que 1200 £ par ans sera suffisant. Cela peut être assez onéreux pour certains, mais si vous visez à l'année c'est une bonne somme. Sinon, je vous conseillerais 450 £ par mois. Cela vous convient-t-il ? Et quels sont les investissements que vous désirez ?''

''Les deux sommes me conviennent, à vrai dire j'aimerais faire cela de façon discrète et officieuse. Je vous expliquerais pourquoi par la suite.''

Le petit garçon se ressert un scone, qu'il mange de façon élégante, tandis que son interlocuteur note les désirs de ce client plus que particulier.

''Pour ce qui est de mes investissements, je souhaiterais m'intégrer dans deux sociétés prometteuses, sous des pseudonymes. Cela est pour la protection de mon identité et par extension, de mon patrimoine global. Ces sociétés sont la Grunning avec une participation de 25% sous deux noms différents et ''Microsoft'' pour 10%''.

''Très bien monsieur Potter, laissez-moi un instant pour calculer l'argent que cela vaut … alors pour la Grunning vous devez verser 25.000 £ et pour 'Microsoft', c'est 40.000 ... Le tout vous laisse avec 65.000 £. Je vais m'occuper des papiers nécessaires et me renseigner sur la santé de ces entreprises. Quel est le bien que vous désiriez louer ?''

Autant lui parler comme à un adulte ! Le jeune Potter semble connaître les bases de la finance, puis son regard tellement insolite calcule et pèse toutes ses affirmations au crible … à la fin de sa phrase le petit garçon sourit, mais ce n'était pas un vrai sourire !

Non car, quand quelqu'un sourit vraiment, il plisse des yeux sous le coup de l'émotion et de la crispation des muscles de la mâchoire.

Mais pas son jeune client : ses yeux demeurent normaux et froids, son visage restant de marbre ; ce ''sourire'' ne paraît pas du tout naturel, sans être forcé pour autant. Le frisson inqualifiable que ressent Archibald à cet instant fait dresser les poils de sa nuque.

''En fait monsieur Masset, je me suis renseigné sur vous et vos petits _''loisirs de vacances''_ … je sais précisément ce que vous faites dans votre temps libre. Et je sais comment vous avez atteint le plus haut échelon de ce cabinet, dont vous avez la direction. Je sais _tout_ , monsieur Masset.''

A ce moment, Archibald ne sut s'il a malencontreusement laissé une fenêtre ouverte, si le chauffage est tombé en panne ou si quelques démons sortis de la Bible viennent d'envahir le Monde … toujours est-il qu'il ressent un grand froid s'abattre dans la pièce.

''Que voulez-vous dire monsieur Potter ? Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez quoi que ce soit sur moi ou mes soi-disant 'magouilles' comme vous dites.''

''Mais Archibald, bien sûr que si vous savez de quoi je parle … votre petit chantage contre l'ancien directeur du cabinet, qui avait une maîtresse afro-anglaise alors qu'il faisait partit du Parti National Britannique … belle manœuvre par ailleurs ! Retirer 500.000 balles d'un compte en banque suisse pour un autre d'origine cubaine, en faisant chanter un raciste de première. Ça m'a impressionné, dois-je continuer ?''

 _(NDA : le Parti National Britannique est en gros l'extrême-droite des îles Britanniques)_

''Oui s'il vous plaît monsieur Potter, continuez votre exposé.'' ricane difficilement le notaire.

''Je veux bien parler de votre don généreux à l'IRA, avoir un cousin politicien Irlandais ça aide. Je peux aussi vous énoncer cette extorsion, que dis-je !? Ce _fabuleux_ tour de passe-passe que vous avez fait en 1982, lorsque vous avez racheté la maison de mes grands-parents maternels en arnaquant ma sale mégère de tante ! C'était _brillant_.''

Sirius retient difficilement un rire, tandis que le notaire ne sait pas où mène la conversation : le gamin l'encense ou le fait chanter ?

Et d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui conduit le train et plus Archibald ! Ce gamin est doué, il doit bien le reconnaître …

''Je peux parler aussi, de votre association avec le banquier de la Grunning. Enfin, je dis association … je devrais dire inimitié allant jusqu'à vouloir anéantir les ressources financières de l'entreprise. Et pour ça, je peux vous aider. Mon plan est d'anéantir la vie de mon oncle, qui est le patron de cette entreprise.''

''En gros, si je résume bien : vous allez m'aider à mettre au plus bas les finances de l'entreprise, si moi je vous permets de vous infiltrer dans l'entreprise avec deux fausses identités. Et je pense, non je suis sur, qu'à long terme vous allez vouloir être l'actionnaire majoritaire de le Grunning.''

''Décidément monsieur Masset, vous lisez dans mon esprit ! En effet, j'ai envie de commettre une petite vengeance envers Vernon Dursley. Je pense que nos buts concordent : je dispose d'un réseau de détectives privés qui peuvent se renseigner sur ce directeur financier, vous lui prendrez l'argent pour m'aider à racheter mes parts et on partagera les bénéfices de cette chute.''

De tendu comme un arc, Archibald devient soudainement intéresser par la proposition du petit garçon : il voulait abattre ce directeur financier depuis longtemps, son jeune interlocuteur dispose des moyens nécessaires pour parvenir à ce but.

En échange, le notaire doit l'aider à faire tomber ce Vernon Dursley, de façon quelque peu illégale certes, mais aussi lente et assez difficile. Mais pardieu ! Le challenge, la perspective de gagner de l'argent et le frisson de la réussite quant à faire tomber un adversaire … c'est grisant.

''Très bien monsieur Potter, j'accepte votre offre. Je vous propose 50% de l'argent que vous allez gagner une fois l'entreprise démantelée. Car je suppose que vous voulez réduire cette structure en bouillie. Je me servirais de votre réseau pour découvrir comment abattre l'homme qui finance la Grunning.''

''Cela me convient amplement monsieur Masset. Je vous fais confiance, mais tout de même … évitez de me décevoir ou de me faire un coup tordu. Ce serait malheureux que je perde un bon notaire. En effet, je veux démanteler l'entreprise, mais … en la mettant en Bourse, ainsi les bénéfices que nous en tirerons, seront plus avantageux.''

En disant ça, le sourire faux de Harry s'agrandit : on aurait dit le Diable lui-même, avec ces dents ayant l'air bizarrement pointues, les yeux étrangement charbonneux – sont-ils devenus noirs d'un coup ? – et sa posture penchée en avant d'un air prédateur.

Sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et ses mains jointes, rajoutent un petit côté ''diabolique'' à ce jeune personnage ; Qui n'a jamais eu de traits enfantins par ailleurs, ni d'innocence ou de sentiments … certes il a un visage angélique et de très beaux yeux, mais comme dit l'expression ''il a la beauté du Diable''.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas mon jeune associé, je n'ai jamais trahi qui que ce soit. Mes rares amis peuvent en témoigner. Je suis d'accord, mais quand voulez-vous racheter l'entreprise ?''

''Je me donne trois ans, plus un pour briser la Grunning en petits morceaux. Tout à l'heure vous m'avez demandé quel bien je veux louer, de façon officieuse … et bien en fait, c'est le domicile de mon oncle et de ma tante. Raah, je sens votre interrogation d'ici, un peu de patience je vais y répondre, sacripant.''

Le dit sacripant ne sait s'il doit être outré ou amusé de ce qualificatif, Sirius joue la carte de la facilité en pouffant de façon plus ou moins discrète.

''Voyez-vous, monsieur Masset, les Dursley étaient mes tuteurs il y a quelques années. Presque 3 ans en Juillet prochain, pour être exact. Et ce sont des bourreaux d'enfants, radins et menteurs jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, des gens horribles qui doivent être punis. Commencez-vous à comprendre ? Ou dois-je fournir plus d'explications ?''

''Oui je comprends monsieur Potter… vous souhaitez vous venger. Vous voulez que vos anciens tuteurs finissent à la rue sans le sou. En fait, votre plan est tellement simple qu'il passe facilement : vous voulez les faire passer pour des locataires et non des propriétaires. Mais comment comptez-vous faire pour que ça passe légalement ?''

''Oh rien de plus simple, quelques petits papiers falsifiés par-ci par-là. Vous savez comment c'est, l'administration se trompe tellement souvent, la preuve mes anciens tuteurs n'ont jamais fait de papiers pour moi. Et leur maison ne leur a pas appartenu avant leur emménagement en 1976, l'ancien propriétaire est devenu gâteux et a été envoyé en maison de retraite.''

Facile, il suffit de faire signer quelques papiers à cet homme, de façon discrète bien entendu. Après il sera tout aussi simple d'intervertir les documents, déposant les ''nouveaux'' au cadastre et à la Mairie.

Pour bien faire, il faudrait les placer dans les archives d'une agence immobilière à l'endroit où ils habitent, après tout est question de prix et de nom ; l'argent ira à son client, mais de façon détournée … a t-il l'intention de racheter la maison par ailleurs ?

''Oui et non monsieur Masset, je vais leur racheter mais pas longtemps. Tout comme pour l'entreprise, je me donne quatre ans pour rappeler aux Dursley qu'ils ont 'oubliés' de payer un loyer ; Loyer qui suivra votre bon conseil, avec 1200 £ par an.''

''Cela fera une somme très importante, 15.600 £. Mais pas assez pour les ruiner totalement, sauf si vous leur permettez de racheter la maison. Mais néanmoins, je pense qu'un homme comme ce Dursley doit avoir des magouilles dans ses impôts.''

''En effet, selon l'un de mes détectives privés, mon cher oncle a plusieurs chantages à son actif : dont qui pourrait ruiner sa réputation et tout le soutien qu'il pourrait avoir. Il se trouve que Dursley est atteint de la syphilis, non content d'avoir été contaminé par une prostituée, il l'a transmis à la fille de son vice-PDG.''

''J'imagine que cette femme est au courant, mais qu'il achète son silence. Vernon Dursley sera ruiné dans tous les sens du terme !''

''Ce n'est que justice : ils font du mal aux gens, ils sont toxiques à ceux que leur malveillance 'épargne' … ils mériteront la punition que je leur réserve. Je prendrais le temps de leur mettre un couteau sous la gorge, invisible mais parfaitement affûté. Et le moment venu … je trancherais dans le vif.''

Archibald frissonne, se disant qu'il fait bien d'être l'allié de ce démon aux yeux verts, puis après avoir noté toutes les volontés de son client, il lui pose deux dernières questions :

''Pour vos alias, avez-vous réfléchi aux nouveaux noms que vous désirez ? Et où puis-je vous contacter ?''

''Oui, pour la Grunnings : John Smith et Samael Evans. Pour la maison de Privet Drive, je vais prendre une identité féminine : Evanna Lirrer. Simples, mais ils feront leur travail. Pour le contact, j'habite au Canada, l'adresse vous sera donnée par téléphone d'ici trois jours.''

Le premier et le dernier sont d'une banalité à toute épreuve – aucune chance de le pister – et le second a une connotation assez familière pour le prénom ; vu qu'il est de croyance anglicane, même s'il ne pratique pas.

En clair, sa mère lui a fait lire la Bible, ce qu'il a fait sans grand intérêt, même si certaines histoires sont intéressantes.

Sa génitrice est une ancienne théologienne, donc elle lui a prêté une myriade de bouquin traitant sur ce sujet : certains parlent des différents prophètes, d'autres des êtres peuplant le monde céleste et d'autres encore de ceux qui hantent les bas-fonds de la planète – non ce ne sont pas les Hommes, quoique ...

Et de ce fait, ce sobriquet va comme un gant à ce jeune client bien étrange, après tout … avec cette attitude froide, cette intelligence aiguisée, ce charisme qui dans le futur sera un véritable piège à mouches, mais surtout …

Surtout ces manières extrêmement polies, frôlant presque la gestuelle d'un psychopathe, avec cette amabilité cachant une froideur concurrençant sans peine la banquise et le ton doux de sa voix au vocabulaire pas du tout enfantin.

Oui, s'il n'a jamais cru au Diable auparavant, Archibald y croit à présent, alors qu'avant de quitter son bureau, son obscur visiteur vrilla un dernier regard vert teinté de noir sur sa personne, en souriant d'un air indescriptible et en rétorquant un froid : ''A bientôt monsieur Masset, je suis ravi de faire affaire avec vous''.

Ravi n'est pas le mot exact. Et pourtant, Archibald ne put s'empêcher de penser que le temps froid de dehors est tellement plus chaud, confortable et rassurant que cette entrevue, dont il a la sourde impression d'avoir vendu son âme – ou ce qu'il en reste – à un démon particulièrement charismatique.

 **Woouuf ! Premier chapitre de l'année terminé ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment trouvez-vous le personnage d'Archibald ? Le comportement de Harry (qui est froid comme la glace) ? Etes-vous d'accord avec les décisions qu'il a prises pour se venger de Vernon (et s'enrichir dans la foulée) ?**

 **Dites-moi tout ça dans les commentaires et on se retrouve samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! En attendant portez-vous bien chers ! ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour les gens, je poste ce chapitre une peu en avance, car je pars à l'étranger jusqu'à mardi prochain et je n'aura pas la connexion internet la-bas. Du coup ben ... vous pouvez lire le nouveau chap' maintenant ^^**

 **Dans celui-ci, vous allez retrouver Sirius au Canada dans une tâche extrêmement délicate où il sera rejoint par par une sympathique personne qui va l'aider dans sa tâche.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Ah et je ne possède rien de cette fic, comme d'hab' ^^**

 **Chapitre 20 – Sirius s'improvise décorateur !**

Le brun réfléchissait, se creusant inlassablement la tête, limite s'arrachant ses beaux cheveux noirs… non vraiment, il est en train d'affronter un problème sans précédent.

Il en aurait bien parler à Remus, mais celui-ci aurait capitulé. Quant à Harry il se serait moqué de lui tout comme le couple d'Irlandaises qui les ont accueillit chez elles.

Elles lui ont dit de se débrouiller après lui avoir donné son arme du moment, puis elles lui ont souhaité ''bonne chance'' d'un air goguenard … viles chimères !

Le jeune homme regrette alors de ne pas connaître l'amie de son loup-loup d'amour, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu le seconder dans cette tâche périlleuse.

La dite tâche a du être envoyée par Morgane en personne, pour exister d'une façon aussi cruelle et entraîner des crises de démence …

''Mais nom d'un cognard, quelle couleur irait bien avec le mauve de ces murs ?! Pourquoi Dorian a des goûts aussi inqualifiables ?! J'ai beau regarder dans ce stupide bouquin, il ne m'aide pas !'' râle l'ancien Griffondor.

Et oui, Sirius Black a décidé, lorsque l'appartement a été vidé, de le redécorer de manière moins … comment dire ? Criarde. Sans pour autant refaire toute la décoration, ce qui serait trop long pour sa patience...

Il n'a pas avancé d'un poil, alors que cela fait trois jours qu'il regarde son futur foyer sous toutes les coutures, sans doute espérait-il trouver l'inspiration à travers les lames du parquet ou inscrite sur les murs, allez savoir.

Le dit livre est un bouquin épais pour la décoration d'intérieur, mais version sorcier : il suffit de tapoter une matière, une couleur, un assortiment quelconque ou des nuances et les échantillons apparaissent dans les airs d'une manière plus vraie que nature ; sous la forme de ce que les Moldus appellent un ''hologramme''.

Cet enchantement, inventé par des architectes et des enchanteurs Australiens dans les années 50, permet aussi de donner des conseils d'agencements et autres, si on lui pose les questions appropriées.

Il est très complet, tout ce qui existe est répertorié avec des numéros de séries (et les prix bien sur), afin que le formulaire soit rempli et que les ouvriers fassent leur œuvre. Toutes les strates du Monde Sorcier peuvent l'utiliser, les professionnels comme les particuliers, mais aussi les structures publiques et les jardins.

C'est comme cela que Lyanna et Vera ont décoré et emménagé à la fois leur foyer et les espaces des résidents, mais aussi le jardin et même installées des sorts bien utiles proposés par ce livre ; celui qui joue le rôle de chauffage, de protection magique, etc...

Mais Sirius, s'il comprend bien les principes du bouquin, ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en décoration : les assortiments de couleur, les matières dans telle ou telle pièce, les placements des meubles … ce n'était pas sa spécialité du tout !

Pourtant l'endroit a du potentiel, l'espace est assez grand pour être bien meublé et il est assez neuf, il y a de la lumière donc les couleurs peuvent être à l'honneur et puis avec le fait qu'ils sont au Canada, on peut faire un truc assez rustique pour coller à l'ambiance du pays.

Et en plus, Sirius et Harry sont riches et n'ont aucun à priori vis à vis de la décoration – même s'ils veulent éviter le rose et les couleurs criardes – donc le brun a plein de possibilité, mais voilà… il ne connaît rien à ce domaine.

''Maudit soit celui ou celle qui a inventé le concept de décoration, surtout intérieure. Fichtre, c'était Marlène, la pro de la déco et de toute cette bêtise d'immobilier, pas moi.''

Ses grommellements sont interrompus par un toussotement timide, Sirius se retourne d'une façon tellement rapide qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'évaporer dans les airs.

Il voit une femme de son âge, brune avec des mèches violettes assorties à des yeux d'une belle couleur améthyste, le tout enjolivant un visage rond aux traits doux, d'ailleurs tout le corps est en rondeur et douceur, mais il a le sentiment qu'elle pouvait devenir une vraie lionne aussi …

La mystérieuse inconnue a un léger maquillage sur les yeux, elle est habillée ''à la bûcheronne'' mais cela lui va à ravir, il émane d'elle la même attitude que Remus, avec plus de peps quand même.

Bizarrement, Sirius fut conquis par cette invitée impromptue, pas de manière amoureuse ou sexuelle mais sur le plan sensuel, il avoue volontiers qu'elle a du charme, et qu'elle doit être géniale en tant qu'amie !

Au fond de lui, il éprouve une sourde envie de la câliner comme un nounours, cette peluche moldue que les enfants adorent serrer contre eux après un mauvais rêve ; étrangement la pensée le fait sourire discrètement.

''Bonjour je peux vous aider ? Je m'appelle Sirius et je vais bientôt emménager ici avec mon filleul.''

''Salut, non mais je crois que moi je peux vous aider. Remus m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, mais je ne sais pas s'il vous a parlé de moi : je suis Drusilla Sanchez, son amie.''

''Aaaahhh, c'est donc vous la fameuse Drusilla ! Il m'a parlé de vous aussi, j'avais envie de vous rencontrez car je le cite : 'elle te plairait beaucoup Siri' !''

La dite Drusilla rougit à ces mots, avec un air gêné de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir de compliments, mais néanmoins, elle serre la main tendue du jeune brun.

''Bon, donnez-moi ce bouquin … déjà il faut enlever tout ce qui est mauve, parce que cette couleur est tout simplement horrible. Pour le sort, on demandera au livre, il est là pour cela.''

Une fois les tapisseries mauves retirées, Drusilla conseille à Sirius de refaire le parquet, qui est foncé et désormais, vernis avec un sort de protection.

''Hum, murs blancs cassés et parquet en bois foncé. Voyons voir … je pense que du bleu irait bien dans l'ensemble car c'est classe comme couleur, pour illuminer les pièces et faire du contraste je crois que la couleur sable serait appropriée. Du moins pour le salon.''

Le brun regarde le dit salon, il est d'accord avec la jeune femme, le bleu est une couleur apaisante, mais pour le jaune ''sable'' … mouais, cela sera sympa à la place de ce blanc fade.

''Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Ce sont des couleurs apaisantes et lumineuses, mais il faudrait que le bleu soit clair pour rester dans l'idée de base.''

Grâce à la magie du livre, les deux sorciers décident de peindre les murs de la couleur sable, puis de mettre des rideaux et un tapis bleu, ainsi qu'un canapé de même couleur. Avec un plaid et des coussins de la même couleur que les murs, les meubles sont du même bois que le plancher.

L'ensemble est plutôt sympa, le canapé a l'air confortable avec cette couverture en soie d'Acromentula, la table et la commode de l'entrée ont une forme d'élégance typiquement victorienne et pour créer une ambiance Canadienne, les deux sorciers ont ramoné la cheminée et l'ont repeinte en taupe.

Puis Drusilla rajoute une bibliothèque sur tout le long de l'un des murs, afin qu'ils puissent lire des livres de façon pédagogique ou divertissante, la jeune femme rajoute également un meuble télé où ils pourront y mettre des cassettes.

''Sympa d'avoir une cheminée, et franchement l'ensemble en jette ! On passe à la cuisine ?'' s'exclame la brune, entraînant l'ancien Griffondor dans la cuisine …

Qui est d'une blancheur extrêmement fade, avec des tiroirs d'un gris métallique froid, mais au moins elle est parfaitement fonctionnelle.

''On garde le gris des tiroirs et on remplace le blanc par …'' hésite Drusilla.

''Un bleu métallisé, pour rester dans le thème du salon ?'' questionne Sirius, alors que sa compère acquiesce en remplaçant ce blanc horrible.

Puis ils passent à la première chambre, grande avec des murs de couleur taupe plutôt classe et un parquet au bois clair … sans doute que c'est la chambre conjugale.

''Couleur crème pour les rideaux et la literie ? Avec ces murs et ce parquet ça ira à merveille !'' propose la brune, alors que le sinistros acquiesce vigoureusement.

Ils passent à la chambre suivante, celle des enfants du couple, qui est bleue et rose avec une moquette lavande …

''Qu'est-ce que c'est moche ! C'est une chambre d'enfant ça ?'' demande l'Italienne, dégoûtée par cette décoration de très mauvais goût.

''On garde le bleu et on remplace la moquette par du parquet clair, le même que dans l'autre chambre. Et pour le rose on pourrait mettre un peu de couleur argent. Harry aime ces couleurs.''

Et en effet, après ces petits changements, la chambre est beaucoup mieux ! Drusilla invoque même un bureau typiquement moldu – et moderne du coup – pour que Harry puisse travailler dans ses quartiers.

Ils passent à la salle de bain, qui est plutôt correcte et moderne, si ce n'est que Sirius aimerait remplacer ce bleu – trop présent maintenant – par du rouge, pour aller avec le carrelage ocre et les lavabos de couleur cuivre.

La douche est à l'italienne, avec du verre en cathédrale et non plus avec ce rideau blanc qui colle à la peau, et les robinets sont en forme de serpents ; petite originalité qui fera plaisir à Harry.

''Bon, maintenant j'aimerais bien créer une pièce, un petit gymnase qui fait aussi salle de duel, assez grand pour qu'on puisse y ranger beaucoup de choses et s'y déplacer librement.''

''Ouaip, je vois … voyons voir, selon le livre pour créer une pièce il y a plusieurs étapes à accomplir : d'abord, ben il faut faire un trou dans le mur, après avoir mis un ''Ne me Remarque pas'' sur la surface de l'appartement.''

''Logique, euh … vous voulez vous occuper du trou ? J'ai un peu peur de faire un _très gros_ trou.''

Drusilla pouffe de rire, mais elle lui avoue qu'elle-même n'est pas très forte dans ce genre de domaine, Sirius fit une grimace désespérée mais la jeune femme lui assure qu'elle maîtrise le Reparo comme personne.

La formule ''Qui facit superficiem foraminis'' est un enchantement utilisé pour faire des trous dans n'importe quelle surface : sols, murs, plafond et même des surfaces épaisses comme par exemple des coffres-forts moldus ou autres...

''C'est efficace ce sort ! La vue n'est pas mal, peut-être pourrait t-on agrandir la fenêtre du salon et y ajouter un balcon ...'' souligne la brune, admirant l'étendue du quartier avec les gens qui se déplacent dans les artères bétonnées tels des fourmis.

''Oui pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée, on s'en occupera plus tard. Bon quelle est la suite ?''

''La suite c'est de faire les surfaces appropriées, le livre dit qu'il faut au moins être deux : l'un fait le sol et la première paire de murs. Le second fabrique le plafond et les deux derniers murs. La formule est assez complexe à prononcer, plus que la première.''

''Que serait la vie sans un peu de défis ? Quelle est la formule et les consignes d'utilisation ?''

''D'abord, il faut que le sol et le toit soient construits. Puis c'est au tour des murs. La formules est ' Amet tellus murum plano facit laquearia ita securi sunt' ... si vous aimez les défis, vous allez adorer celui-là ! Il faut la répéter tout au long de la construction.''

Leur tâche fut difficile, délicate, mais une fois finie, ils se sentent démesurément fiers d'avoir accomplis leur oeuvre, pour la terminer, ils peignent les murs en rouge foncé avec des tapis ocres pour amortir les chocs.

Ils cherchent une autre formule pour faire une grande fenêtre, légèrement teintée pour préserver l'intimité typiquement sorcière, les vitres sont ainsi colorées d'un gris perle assez déformant et discret ; personne ne pourra voir quoi que ce soit depuis la rue ou l'immeuble d'en-face.

Car certes ils sont au quatrième étage, mais une personne face à la fenêtre pourrait voir ce qu'il se passe dans la nouvelle pièce et comme il n'y a pas de ruelle à proximité, il faut faire avec les moyens du bord !

Ils finissent par mettre une porte en métal blanc, qui est enchantée pour contenir les sorts qui voleront dans la pièce, qui est de grande taille et d'une largeur plus que raisonnable.

''Et voilà pour la pièce d'entraînement ! On s'occupe du balcon maintenant ? Ensuite on changera ces luminaires vieillots et on finira par les sorts Ménagers habituels.''

''Ok, faisons ça ! Il me tarde de finir ce cauchemar ...''

Comme pour la salle de sport, il défoncent le mur et la fenêtre pour construire un sol épais en dallage noir avec des petits murs de 1m30 en béton vert, il y a aussi des transats en bois foncés zébrés d'orange, une petite table en bois blanc et des sorts d'Intimité, de Sécurité et d'Anti-pluie ; comme ça ils pourront s'y installer en tout temps.

Comme pour la salle de sport/duel, le balcon est dans une bulle d'intimité : invisible aux yeux du monde et silencieux, les deux futur habitants du foyer pourront vivre une vie paisible.

Pour ce qui est de la fenêtre, ils choisissent d'installer une baie de 1m20, s'ouvrant à partir du milieu, pour que le salon n'est pas l'air encombré entre les meubles et ce nouvel emménagement vitré, ils agrandissent la pièce de quelques mètres.

Enfin, il installent un ''noyau'' de sort de protection : Intimité générale, Anti-Intrusion, Protection des Biens et de la Personne, Anti-Portoloin et d'autres beaucoup plus spécifiques comme celui qui protège l'esprit et le corps des occupants et celui qui limite les fortes montées de Magie.

Ces sorts, utilisés selon les recommandations du livre, laissent une trace permanente de couleurs différentes au niveau du sol et au bas des murs, de façon tentaculaire remontant artistiquement le long des parois ; cet effet multicolore est fascinant et plutôt sympathique.

Les deux jeunes gens remarquent que le livre a préparé une facture à la fin : elle regroupe tout les articles qu'ils ont invoqués de façon définitive, sachant que Sirius dispose de 48 heures pour payer ses achats ou sinon, ces derniers vont disparaître ; le brun se promet d'aller payer ce qu'il doit au commerce dont l'adresse est indiquée sur la facture.

''Et voilà ! Nous en avons finis ici, mais je vais passer à New York pour voir l'état de l'appartement. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Comme ça vous pourriez m'aider.'' propose le jeune homme.

''Je veux bien ! Comme ça vous ne finirez pas chauve …''

Ainsi, les deux sorciers transplanent dans la Grosse Pomme, dans Central Park où l'immeuble est juste devant le petit coin de nature dans cette ville immense et multiculturelle.

Où les gens vivent aussi bien le jour que la nuit (pour certains, c'est l'un ou l'autre), dans des ambiances différentes à chaque quartier et dont la seule envie est de vivre leur vie sans avoir une quelconque barrière devant eux.

Les deux sorciers se hâtent de rentrer dans l'immeuble, fuyant le froid et l'environnement enneigé pour entrer dans le hall où ils furent accueillis par une femme entre deux âges, habillée d'un tailleur bordeaux, avec un chignon serré et un air stricte sur un visage à peine maquillé.

''Ah bonjour monsieur Black ! Comment se passent vos vacances de Noël ? J'imagine que vous voulez voir le loft ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est dans un état convenable et voici l'argent de ce mois-ci, un peu en avance bien sur, ce sont les fêtes.''

''Parfait, ce petit déguisement que m'a préparé Ragnok fonctionne, un souci en moins !'' pense le brun avec un sourire.

Pour parfaire l'alibi ''Dorian Black'', le vieux gobelin lui a fabriqué une amulette spéciale qui permet de prendre l'apparence et la voix de la personne : il suffit de remplir la petite fiole avec le sang de la personne concernée et la tapoter avec la baguette pour activer ce Glamour amélioré.

Pourquoi amélioré ? Parce que contrairement à un Glamour classique où l'énergie physique et magique s'épuisent de concert, rendant la chose temporaire et pas très résistante aux contre-sorts, cet enchantement est permanent jusqu'à ce que le détenteur de l'amulette retire cette dernière.

Le sortilège ''Revelio'' n'est pas très efficace contre la puissance de l'objet, qui protège le porteur de tous les sortilèges de révélation divers et variés.

En conclusion, Sirius se promène avec l'apparence de son cousin, avec sa voix, quelques mimiques qu'il a retenu lors de leur entrevue et il porte aussi le même genre de vêtements que Dorian ; une tenue sportive composée d'une veste de sport bleue avec un jogging blanc et des tennis.

La femme les emmène vers leur destination, puis après de rapides salutations polies, elle s'en alla vaquer à ses autres occupations professionnelles, laissant aux sorciers tout le loisir d'explorer le dit loft.

D'abord le salon ! Il est de grande taille, avec une vue imprenable sur Central Parc par une grande baie vitrée débouchant sur une petite terrasse.

La moquette et les rideaux gris-foncés sont assortis avec des murs blancs cassés, où sont accrochés des tableaux en mosaïques multicolores, le canapé en L est d'un gris très clair et les meubles sont dans un bois foncé. Il y a une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres moldus traitant toutes sortes de sujets.

Le tout fait un rendu moderne, pas trop surchargé dans l'aménagement, les deux sorciers passent à la cuisine qui est sensiblement dans les mêmes couleurs, avec des rainures violettes sur les murs ; cela était sympathique également.

La chambre principale ressemble plus à une suite qu'autre chose : le lit est un King Size à la literie verte et au baldaquin en bois, la moquette blanche est assortie à des meubles d'un gris métallique très moderne.

Bien sûr, qui dit suite, dit ''salle de bain'' : celle-ci est sublime avec sa baignoire à pieds en ivoire, faisant aussi douche, ces carrelages blancs et rouge pailletés de doré, ces lavabos en marbre mordoré …

''Je crois pas qu'on aura besoin de refaire la déco ! Cet endroit est génial, les couleurs sont relativement neutres, les meubles sont sympas et c'est moderne.'' déclare Drusilla, brisant les pensées de Sirius.

''Vous avez raison ! Mais il nous reste deux pièces à voir et je vais mettre quelques sortilèges de protection. Au cas où.''

La seconde chambre est tout aussi luxueuse : le lit est un King Size également avec une literie rouge et le baldaquin en fer forgé, la moquette est écrue avec des meubles en bois foncés de facture élégante.

La salle de bain a du carrelage bleu et blanc pailleté d'argent, avec une douche à l'italienne ocre avec des parois de verre. Les lavabos sont en marbre vert zébré de blanc.

Sirius conclut qu'il aime beaucoup cette chambre, ils finissent leur visite par une dernière salle bien particulière...

''Oh mon dieu ! C'est moi ou c'est une sorte de bar !'' s'exclame Drusilla, émerveillée tout comme Sirius, dont la mine est aussi excitée que celle de l'italienne.

Et en effet, la vision de Drusilla ne lui joue pas des tours : une taille plus qu'honorable pour s'adonner à toute sorte d'activités que l'ont peut trouver en ces lieux, avec une moquette grise et des murs rouges, avec des néons verts ou bleus sur ces derniers et les rares meubles de la pièce sont dans un bois verni et foncé.

Il y a un petit bar rempli de boissons alcoolisées ou non, avec des tabourets, juste en face il y a une table de billard des plus classiques donc les cannes en bois clair et verni brillent sous la lumière blanchâtre.

Dans un côté de la pièce, il y a un juke-box aux couleurs chatoyantes et fluorescentes : orange, jaune, vert, marron clair et plaqué argent. Celui-ci a un répertoire de musique impressionnant, allant des années 1945 jusqu'à 1989.

Et bien sûr, juste en face il y a une piste de danse avec des dalles qui sont sans doute multicolores, des projecteurs illuminant cette dernière d'une lumière traditionnellement blanche et des enceintes qui diffusent la musique …

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, il y a deux bornes d'arcade et un distributeur de petits snacks, histoire de pouvoir continuer la fête.

Sans doute la pièce est insonorisée, avec le boucan que toute cette installation doit faire ! Les deux jeunes gens repartent dans le salon, comblés par cette découverte et font une liste de ce qui manque à l'appartement de Toronto …

Une télévision bien sur, avec un magnétoscope pour regarder des cassettes diverses et variées, de quoi écouter de la musique, mais aussi quelques appareils moldus pour faire du sport.

''Rajoutez aussi des livres moldus et sorciers pour la bibliothèque, et de la literie aussi.'' conseille la brune.

''Ouais, voyons voir ce qui manque … un abonnement pour le métro, non ça se sera pour plus tard … c'est bon on a tout listé ! Ça vous dirait qu'on retourne en Angleterre pour payer la déco et ensuite aller prendre un café ?'' propose Sirius.

''J'accepte votre proposition avec plaisir Sirius ! On pourra faire plus ample connaissance, mais d'abord allons voir cette dame qui nous a si gentiment accueilli pour lui redonner la clé.''

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux nouveaux amis étaient attablés dans un café dans le quartier de Soho, rigolant comme de vieux amis venant de se retrouver.

 **Et voilà, une nouvelle amitié vient de se former entre deux personnes en apparences opposées, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel genre d'amitié auront Drusilla et Sirius ? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre en général ?**

 **Dites-moi tout dans les commentaires, je les lirais à mon retour avec grand plaisir ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour un autre chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous a plu, bisous ! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut tout le monde, je suis enfin à l'heure dans mon jour de publication ! *rires* Il était temps, d'ailleurs ... enfin bref ! Dans ce chapitre nous allons faire connaissance avec Arthur Weasley et ses déboires divers et variés ^^**

 **Du coup sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ... comme d'habitude je ne possède rien blablabla, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 21 - Les désastreuses aventures d'Arthur William Weasley**

La douce mélodie matinale le réveille en douceur, chose qu'après son mariage il n'a jamais eu … sa femme préférant mettre un enchantement ''Cloche-réveil'' et une boutade sur sa clavicule, plutôt que lui donner un baiser sous des pépiements d'oiseaux.

''Réveille-toi Arthur, aujourd'hui tu dois travailler pour ta famille !'' lui disait-elle, avant de partir à la cuisine préparer un petit-déjeuner colossal, après avoir enfiler une robe de chambre et avoir fait un tour dans la salle de bain.

Lui il ne lui répondait pas – plus depuis des années – par un ''bonjour'' tendre et un baiser amoureux, de toute manière, elle non plus ne l'embrassait plus.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repense, jamais (ou rarement) sa femme a fait preuve de tendresse, sortant à grandes peines de ces sombres pensées, l'homme se réfugie dans la salle de bain ; son hygiène est déplorable, mais il a prit la résolution de se laver tous les jours à nouveau.

Si Molly était là, elle le corrigerait comme on corrige un enfant … mais il s'efforce de ne pas penser à sa femme, alors que l'eau chaude et le savon dégoulinent sur son corps en répandent des effluves de bien-être et de propreté.

À la fin de cet instant de félicité, il se regarde dans la glace avec une grimace, son corps autrefois séduisant et jeune a bien changé depuis Poudlard …

Alors qu'avant il arbore la carrure d'un Poursuiveur : avec un tronc tout en muscles, des membres ciselés et des épaules larges, mais aussi un teint bronzé – obliger lorsqu'on fait du balai sous le soleil, pendant 4 heures presque tous les jours.

Maintenant il a pris énormément de ventre, bien qu'il ne mange pas grand-chose au Terrier, le Ministère a une cantine où il peut se laisser aller … ça et les pots entre collègues après le travail, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Mais le reste de son corps est encore mince, ses épaules sont à présent voûtées par ces années de travail acharné, et sa peau est devenue aussi pâle que quelqu'un qui a une grosse grippe.

Sans compter qu'il est facilement essoufflé, même si courir dans le Ministère est un bon exercice, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il faut pour le maintenir en forme !

Sa femme s'est toujours plainte qu'il n'est pas assez viril, comme si c'était sa faute ça ! C'est un trait familial qu'il espère que ses enfants n'ont pas hérité de ces manques de masculinité ; pour la paix de leur futur ménage et leur estime de soi.

Toutes les fois où son épouse a fait la grimace au lit … et toutes les fois où il a bêtement échoué dans l'accomplissement de son devoir conjugal, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la potion ''Erego'', avec le recul c'était assez cocasse et un brin pitoyable, selon l'avis d'Arthur.

Pourtant au début de leur mariage, ils en riaient et savaient s'en contenter, mais lorsqu'ils ont voulu en faire un troisième… Molly n'en riait plus, ne lui souriait plus avec amour et au bout d'un moment, lui a tendu la fameuse potion.

Et encore, si elle avait su qu'Arthur est asexuel ! Elle aurait piqué une crise si forte que les attaques des Mangemorts n'auraient été que des douces brises printanières et un ouragan serait le symbole de la tranquillité.

La Magie décide de l'orientation sexuelle du sorcier ou de la sorcière lors du Baptême, soit dès 9 mois après la naissance : l'enfant reçoit la mère Magie avec ce rituel et cette dernière ''configure'' certaines caractéristiques du sorcier comme l'orientation sexuelle, les penchants magiques, etc…

Et à moins d'utiliser une puissante potion d'Amour-contraire, un breuvage de Magie Noire poussant une personne à être la marionnette d'une personne mal intentionnée, pas seulement pour forcer cette personne à se marier et à refiler tous ses biens à la personne qui l'a épousé.e … mais aussi à être docile sur le plan sexuel et ''sentimental''.

Combien de fois ces ordures ont été attrapées ? Avec leurs victimes qui sont mentalement et psychologiquement détruites par les violences, le plus souvent sexuelles, qu'elles ont subi en étant conscientes mais sans pouvoir réagir.

Heureusement Arthur n'a jamais été victimes de cela ! Même si Molly lui a avouée qu'elle lui a donné une potion pour éviter de ''regarder'' ailleurs.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas, car non seulement il est asexuel, mais en plus, il ne s'est jamais intéressé à l'amour, à la rigueur, il a des amitiés pouvant paraître ambiguës, mais sinon, le sexe et l'esthétique n'ont aucun intérêts pour lui et à ses yeux, l'amour c'est mieux quand c'est platonique…

Cela n'est absolument rien comparé à ses passions : le Monde Moldu avec tout ce qu'il a à offrir, les jeux d'argent avec modération, les ballades dans la campagne et les différentes boissons chaudes existantes dans ce monde.

Après il y a des choses qu'il apprécie mais sans plus, comme lire des encyclopédies, s'occuper de ses enfants en faisant du Quidditch ou bien danser sur diverses musiques.

Mais la notion de ''famille'', les devoirs du mariage, certaines obligations professionnelles comme ces comptes-rendus pour son chef ou bien les sorties entre ''amoureux'' dont sa femme raffole et l'oblige à faire… il n'en voulait pas.

Bien sur il s'est forcé : il sait que la famille de Molly était dans la panade financière et ses parents lui ont expliqué qu'il devait épouser la seule fille de la famille Prewett…

Au début c'était bien ! Molly est une amie géniale, quand on ne lui parle pas de la déchéance familiale et qu'on se plie à ses volontés qui n'étaient pas nombreuses : un bon restaurant, quelques vêtements et des haltes avec ses amies.

La jeune fille est intelligente, débrouillarde, assez ouverte d'esprit… pas trop superficielle, avec du caractère, non vraiment c'était une amie parfaite pour le jeune homme rêveur qu'était Arthur !

Puis ils ont eu leurs ASPIC, comme ils étaient fiancés depuis deux ans, leurs familles les ont rapidement mariés : une cérémonie toute simple où Arthur portait un costume marron très léger sous une redingote verte et Molly une robe blanche toute simple avec un bouquet de fleurs sauvages.

Pendant que le jeune marié faisait des études du Monde Moldu, sa femme s'occupait de refaire le manoir Prewett, à ce moment-là, ils n'ont pas encore consommé leur mariage ; Arthur se trouvant trop jeune pour être père et Molly préférant attendre que son mari soit plus ''masculin''.

Deux ans plus tard, après seulement deux essais, ils ont eu Bill … cela était un beau jour pour Arthur mais sans plus.

Être père, à seulement 20 ans et à peine dans le monde du travail, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Mais leurs parents respectifs et sa femme l'ont persuadé que plus tard il ressentira l'amour paternel qui incombe sa nouvelle responsabilité.

Puis il y a eu Charlie, deux ans plus tard et après cinq essais, mais là encore Arthur n'arrivait pas à être un père pour les deux garçons en bas-âge.

Remarque, Molly ne se comportait pas tout le temps comme une mère, il faut dire qu'ils sont encore jeunes : ils sortent et s'amusent quand ils le peuvent et partent en vacances entre amis.

Percy arriva en 1976, après de nombreux essais infructueux et une potion contre sa prétendue impuissance, Arthur joue la carte du père attendri pour masquer cette absence de paternité, surtout que le couple a dépassé le quota enfants-moyens financiers.

Il eut une promotion, ce qui lui a fait énormément plaisir car il était sur le terrain et non plus dans un bureau ! Même si des rumeurs concernant sa femme commençaient à naître, le père de famille s'en moquait ; les merveilles moldues sont tellement plus intéressantes !

Après des essais sexuels infructueux qui ont dégoûté Arthur, Fred et George sont venus au monde dans deux cris tonitruants… qui lui ont mis une grosse migraine et qui lassent Molly avant même qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises monumentales.

Et ce fut la mort de sa belle-famille, quelle tristesse ! Il aimait beaucoup le duo magique Fabian-Gideon et ses beaux-parents étaient des gens honnêtes et ouverts d'esprits.

Le testament de ces derniers a tout donner au rouquin ( ?), laissant Molly sans héritage familial à faire fructifier, ce qui a entraîné leur première véritable dispute conjugale, celle qui a plus ou moins ouvert les yeux d'Arthur.

Il a pétrifié sa femme et a appelé Sainte-Mangouste, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses enfants : Bill avait presque 9 ans, Charlie à peine 7 ans, Percy avait 3 ans bien entamé et les jumeaux n'étaient que des bambins de tout juste un an.

Ça et l'ambiance tendue qu'il y avait déjà à cause de la guerre, les enfants Weasley n'ont pas compris pourquoi leur maman s'est absentée durant une grosse année …

Maman se comporte de façon trop mielleuse pour être honnête, reprenant pleinement leur éducation et un jour, elle eut un gros ventre que leur papa caressa d'un air absent sous leurs yeux enfantins quelque peu jaloux.

Arthur s'interrompit dans l'écriture de son journal, alors que l'elfe de l'établissement lui amène un bon petit-déjeuner arrosé d'un thé bien fort, c'est le psychomage qui lui a conseillé de faire ça : raconter son histoire en y mettant ses pensées.

Son ventre le poussa ainsi à arrêter son écriture, alors que l'homme se jette sur la nourriture comme un affamé ; il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques années il a perpétuellement faim.

Il ouvre également le courrier, présent sur le plateau, ce dernier est une collection de lettres venant de ses enfants et de son épouse …

Celle de Bill a un langage très adulte, il faut dire qu'à presque 20 ans, il fait des études pour travailler comme briseur de sort : dans 5 mois, il passera ses examens pour passer en dernière année et il s'est séparé de sa petite-amie du moment.

Charlie quant à lui a un langage décontracté, du haut de ses 18 ans, il fait des études pour s'occuper des dragons – ses animaux favoris – et lui confie qu'il vit en couple avec deux personnes de sexes opposés ; mais en se cachant de sa mère.

Arthur est fier de ses aînés : ils ont un projet de vie bien planifier et leur vie sentimentale est déjà plus épanouie que la sienne, il leur écrivit donc des félicitations sincères, conseillant à Charlie d'emménager chez ces personnes, malgré les remontrances de Molly, et consolant Bill a propos de sa rupture.

Percy quant à lui, lui raconte les aventures d'un étudiant de 3eme année avec quelques amis aussi studieux que lui, alors que la puberté le tourmente quelque peu, ce qui est normal quand on a 13 ans.

Les jumeaux eux, content leurs aventures extraordinaires de farceurs invétérés, d'explorateurs aguerris et de gamins tellement intelligents que ça en devient apeurant, surtout qu'à l'âge de 11 ans ils sont bien partis pour être des fauteurs de troubles.

Ron, son dernier fils de 9 ans, déclare à son père que les cours que sa mère lui donne sont faciles maintenant et qu'il lui tarde d'aller à Poudlard pour que Molly arrête de le coller comme s'il était un ingèrent.

Arthur dit à son plus jeune fils de se montrer patient, aux jumeaux de se tenir tranquilles quand leur mère braque son regard sur eux et à Percy, de commander des livres parlant de la puberté qui seront répondre à ses interrogations.

La dernière lettre est celle de sa fille, Ginny a à peine 8 ans et oscille entre la candeur et un comportement de chipie typique de son âge, qui lui dit qu'elle veut revoir son papa chéri embrasser sa maman comme dans les comptes de fée.

Arthur grimace face à ces mots, trop enfantins à son goût, contrairement à ses frères la fillette s'obstine à parler de manière enfantine et à se comporter comme une petite fille immature ; piquant des crises de larmes exaspérantes pour toute la famille.

Molly n'ayant jamais eu l'instinct maternel, a prit l'habitude de coller ses enfants devant des livres divers et variés, y compris des contes à l'eau de rose dont s'abreuve Ginny.

Il s'efforce de rendre la lettre moins dure et froide, lui expliquant que son père est très fatigué par la famille et son travail, qu'il ne se sent pas bien en ce moment et qu'il rentrera quand il sera prêt.

Puis il adresse un petit mot à sa femme, qui ne lui a pas envoyé de courrier bien sur, lui disant de vendre quelques objets de sa famille (à lui, il n'est pas égoïste au point de faire payer sa femme) afin de pouvoir payer les soins.

Car oui, il n'a pas de quoi payer son hébergement soudain en Irlande, même s'il a calmé ses hôtes avec le tas de Mornilles qu'il avait dans sa bourse et que son collègue à fait un acompte de deux Galions …

Mais Arthur sait que même si cet hébergement est beaucoup moins onéreux qu'à Sainte-Mangouste, il a paradoxalement plus de frais à payer : son séjour est de 5 Galions par jour et ses soins psychologiques coûtent 10 Galions la séance.

Le père de famille se souvient qu'il un cadeau que ses parents lui ont offert pour la naissance de Ronald : une montre à gousset en or, avec un rubis et la chaînette en ivoire.

Elle devait valoir dans les 200 Galions, sauf si elle est un peu abîmer, dans ce cas elle en vaudra 70… Oui, ça le désolait de se séparer d'un cadeau aussi précieux surtout pour la naissance de son dernier fils !

Il avait ressenti une petite joie quand Ron est né, car pour une fois, Molly semblait prendre l'éducation des enfants au sérieux, et lui aussi du même fait !

Car son père l'a pris à part, pour lui faire un sermon sur les responsabilités d'un adulte trentenaire : protéger sa famille coûte que coûte, éduquer ses enfants de façon convenable (ce qu'il faisait déjà, plus ou moins) et être un homme droit ; car à cet âge-là on ne devait plus faire de grosses erreurs.

Fort de ces nouvelles responsabilités, Arthur a demandé une augmentation afin d'agrandir la bourse de leur grande famille, jusqu'à ce soir funeste où le manoir Prewett fut calciné par les Mangemorts… heureusement les enfants étaient chez leurs grands-parents !

Dumbledore dans sa bonté, les a accueilli chez lui : cela ne gêne pas le Mage Blanc, car celui-ci était rarement chez lui en cette période de crise. Les enfants avaient chacun leurs chambres, avec deux grandes salles de bain et de quoi se divertir.

Le directeur de Poudlard a promis que les frais de scolarité des enfants pourront être payés par des Mornilles, sur plusieurs années. Il a béni leur mariage afin qu'ils aient une fille, discuté avec Molly et Arthur … bref il a été leur ''ange gardien'' pendant ces mois de chaos.

Ginny a été conçue après la Victoire, puis elle est née alors qu'Arthur venait de finir le Terrier, pour qu'ils emménagent dans le Devon, Remus a été bon avec eux. Après la naissance de sa fille, il a été convoqué par son patron …

Celui-ci lui a fait comprendre que sa femme faisait tellement de frasques, qu'il valait mieux que le rouquin se fasse discret quelques temps, Arthur s'est mis à supplier son patron de ne pas le virer comme un pauvre imbécile.

L'homme l'a vivement rassuré : cela ne serait que des congés de paternité, afin que le passionné de Moldus laisse libre cours à sa passion et qu'il soit avec sa famille. Bien sur, il devra écrire quelques rapports sur le Monde Moldu, avec des sujets imposés par lui, mais il sera grassement payé pour ses efforts.

Cette situation dura cinq belles années, auxquelles Arthur travailla avec plaisir tout en explorant le Monde Moldu, utilisant sa Magie pour contrer les limites financières ou autres.

Il profita pleinement de sa famille, acceptant petit à petit de se conformer au rôle de père, il a fait un potager et un poulailler, afin de réduire les dépenses de la famille en légumes et légèrement en produits animaliers.

Il a même incité sa femme à utiliser des sorts ménagers afin qu'elle puisse tricoter des vêtements pour leurs enfants et lui, il allait récupérer du bois afin d'alimenter leur cheminée pour les hivers.

Mais ce tableau d'apparence idyllique a été entaché par la mort de ses parents, de vieillesse bien sûr, ils avaient 92 ans et ils commençaient à être dangereux pour eux-mêmes. Le chagrin l'a terrassé durant plusieurs mois …

Ensuite, il a du aider ses frères à trier les tas de papiers qui s'élèvent facilement jusqu'au plafond … cette tâche a été diablement compliquée !

Comme c'était le cadet de la famille, Arthur n'a jamais été éduqué dans la tâche de Lord et/ou Régent de sa famille, donc cela a été le 8eme cercle de l'enfer pour le père de famille.

Et puis le coup de grâce, sa femme tombant une énième fois enceinte, mais pas de lui car pour éviter d'engrosser sa femme dans leurs ébats, il s'est fait stériliser avec une potion dont les effets ont duré plusieurs semaines et ont été franchement désagréables...

Il a pris des congés appropriés à son travail, expliquant clairement la situation, mais a joué double-jeu avec sa famille : prétextant un travail au Pays de Galles qui nécessite sa présence 24H sur 24 et 7 jours sur sept, qu'il est inutile d'en parler avec son patron.

Alors qu'en fait, l'un de ses collègues l'a invité durant sa convalescence, dans une ville en France appelée ''Bordeaux'', dans un appartement au bord de la mer plus exactement.

Plutôt petit et sommaire, pas très bien isolé avec des voisins bruyants. Pourtant Arthur s'y était sentit très bien, presque comme chez lui …

Chaque matin, son collègue – Perkins – le traîner à la plage où ils faisaient des activités que l'ont fait … ben à la plage quoi, il n'y pas de mystères particuliers, le midi ils se prennent un sandwich bien garnis avec un café noir et reviennent auprès de l'immense étendue d'eau.

Les deux hommes ne rentraient que vers 18h, pour prendre une douche et manger un peu, avant de s'habiller de façon correcte et se promener en ville ; sans but précis d'abord, se contentant de se mêler à la foule et observer celle-ci.

Puis Perkins invite Arthur à boire quelques bières, avant de danser dans un club près de la plage où le rouquin – qui n'a jamais fréquenté le monde de la nuit – apprenait de nouveau à s'amuser et à rire.

Ils ne rentrent qu'à trois heures du matin, pour répéter le même cycle pendant deux mois, jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion s'estompent.

Mais quels sont ces effets me direz-vous ? Interdiction d'être dans un environnement magique sous peine d'avoir tous les symptômes d'une grippe en deux fois plus fortes et d'avoir des relations sexuelles (ce qui croule sous le sens) car autrement le-a ou les partenaires pourraient être ''contaminés'' par la potion et risquer d'être stérile à leur tour.

Vu qu'Arthur travaille au Ministère et vit dans une maison typiquement sorcière, mais aussi que sa femme le contraignait souvent à faire son devoir conjugal … il valait mieux que le père de famille s'éloigne un peu de l'Angleterre et même du Monde Sorcier.

Le médicomage lui a prescrit de la nourriture légère, du repos bien sûr, un peu d'exercice et de l'air chargé en iode avec le sel de la mer qui va avec et des ''injections'' de vitamines D par le soleil.

Lorsque le père de famille est rentré, il est revenu bronzé avec quelques muscles fins, avec une odeur iodée sur lui, des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire.

L'homme de presque 41 ans sourit à ces souvenirs Bordelais bien agréables, pendant un temps il a retrouvé sa jeunesse et a goûté à des plaisirs qu'il n'a jamais connus à cause de son mariage et de son devoir de père.

Mais Molly a finit par apprendre la vérité sur son escapade française, au bout de plusieurs mois, voire même un an, pour se venger, elle a prétendu être enceinte de son mari qui s'est empressé de lui dire qu'il a pris une potion pour devenir stérile.

Du coup oui, Molly est enceinte mais … pas de lui, lors de ces nuits infernales où sa femme l'avait limité violé pour lui faire payer ses moments de liberté ; la rousse n'avait jamais aimé que son mari fasse des trucs sans elle.

Arthur a donc vu sa femme devenir de plus en plus ronde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette au monde deux petites filles, de jolies jumelles brunes aux yeux marrons, qui malheureusement sont nées prématurées avec une malformation du cœur ; leur mère buvait et ne s'est pas reposée un seul instant, remuant les fragiles enfants.

Le père de famille eut pitié pour ces pauvres fillettes, il fit un test de paternité qui révéla l'identité du père : un cracmol qui habite à Londres, que Molly connaissait en faisant quelques courses pour l'éducation des enfants.

Ils ont eu une relation charnelle, puis ils ne se sont plus jamais revus par la suite, l'homme fut immensément triste d'apprendre que ses filles – illégitimes certes, mais tout de même de son sang – ont eu cet horrible destin : il aurait été d'accord de les élever car sa femme étant stérile et voulant des enfants …

Quand il fut revenu chez lui, il fait une chambre rien que pour lui et y transfère ces affaires, elle est partagée en deux mais elle convient à Arthur … qui partage maintenant le grenier avec la goule de la famille – qui est heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie, surtout celle d'un mâle !

Molly, dans son marasme de l' après accouchement, n'a pas pu protester devant la délation conjugale de son mari et pendant quelques temps, elle le laissa dans son grenier, au jardin et au Ministère sans l'approcher.

Pas de honte ou de peur, juste du dégoût pour cet homme qu'on lui a refourgué, dégoût qu'elle ne cachait même plus devant leurs enfants et qu'elle peine à cacher en public.

Ça Arthur le savait, tout comme il sait maintenant qu'il a été victime de viol conjugal et de cruauté mentale, alors qu'il essaie de cacher ses souffrances à ses enfants et à ses collègues, voire aux peu d'amis qu'il a.

Mais le fait qu'il soit là, c'est que cela s'est empiré : quand les enfants n'étaient pas là ou bien isolés dans leurs chambres, Molly se mettait tout à coup en colère et lui lançait toutes sortes de choses à la figure : des insultes bien senties, des objets, des sorts et des gifles …

Arthur partait donc sillonner la campagne pendant de longues heures, lorsqu'il rentre, il a droit à de la froideur tellement brûlante qu'il se faisait discret et répéter à ses enfants de bien fermer leurs portes à clé avant d'aller se coucher.

Lui-même le faisait, il a apprit des sorts de protection exprès pour que sa femme ne lui a plus rendu une visite dans la nuit afin de le salir un peu plus.

Ça et son amie la goule qui avait l'air prête à le défendre envers et contre tout … la bestiole a l'air de bien l'aimer, mais les goules étant des créatures asexuées sans genre précis, le père de famille redoutait plus son envie de chair fraîche qu'autre chose.

Être transformer en goule ne fait pas partie de ses projets immédiats ! Ni même être contraint de divorcer et se débrouiller seul avec 5 enfants et un métier où parfois il aligne facilement (si on peut le dire) 72 heures sans repos véritable et repas dignes de ce nom.

Non pas qu'il soit timoré de nature ou peut-être un peu certes, mais vraiment il n'a plus envie d'avoir un quotidien compliqué à la quarantaine, alors qu'il peine à s'occuper de lui-même … après tout il a atterrit dans cet endroit certes magnifique avec des gens qui ont l'air sympathiques !

Mais cette belle place est le symbole de sa déchéance, que certes il n'a pas mérité et qu'il sait que les soins proposés vont lui permettre de se remettre, et les gens qui y résident n'ont pas l'air de le porter dans leur cœur …

Il faut dire que son comportement a été inqualifiable, Arthur en est bien conscient ! La femme albinos s'est reçue un coup de poing qu'il n'a jamais voulu lui donner, sa compagne brune l'a rapidement calmé dans sa folie et l'a paralysé dans un lit pour toute une nuit.

Depuis il essaie de se faire pardonner, en allant aux séances de psychomagie prescrite par l'une de ses hôtes et en maintenant une bonne hygiène corporelle et alimentaire, pour autant il sortait rarement de la chambre …

Il se repose dans ce lit confortable, dévore des livres moldus en tout genre, regarde la télé quand il n'y avait personne dans le refuge irlandais et se promène longuement dans la campagne environnante alors qu'il pleut afin de ne croiser personne.

Comme dit un proverbe moldu, écrit par un anonyme : ''c'est dans la chute et la reconnaissance de cette chute, que l'on peut se relever à nouveau en étant plus fort qu'avant la dite chute''.

C'est un bon adage qu'Arthur compte suivre afin de revenir dans son foyer, afin de protéger ses enfants des folies de sa femme et être un rempart entre cette folle furieuse et leurs pauvres enfants...

 **Ah ben, en voilà une vie conjugale ... mouvementée dirais-je, et vous chers ? Que pensez-vous du mariage d'Arthur et de Molly ? De leur manière d'être avec leurs enfants ? Croyez-vous qu'un jour Arthur trouvera le courage de divorcer ?**

 **Et les enfants dans l'histoire, (comme Ron, qui sera un futur personnage principal) comment voyez-vous leur caractère ? Dites-moi tout ça dans le reviews et passez une bonne semaine ! ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut les gens ! je suis encore désolée pour ce retard, mais IRL mon bêta et moi avons été occupés avec nos occupations professionnelles moi je galère à trouver un emploi, ce qui n'est pas simple, ceux qui passent par là savent de quoi je parle ! *rires***

 **Bref, trêve de discussion ! Dans ce chapitre nous retrouverons Sirius et Harry, qui quittent enfin l'Irlande, comme d'habitude je ne possède rien de cette fic (sauf OC et clins d'œil culturels), sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 22 – Enfin au Canada !**

''Et surtout, prend bien soin de toi mon petit !'' recommande Bathilda, les larmes aux yeux, ajustant l'écharpe de Harry.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas Bathilda, je vais veiller sur ma santé et mon éducation comme je le fais depuis que je connais le Monde Magique ! Et je promets de venir vous voir dès que la cheminée de mon tuteur sera prête !'' jure le dernier des Potter, souriant à la vieille dame.

Celle-ce se précipite à l'intérieur, visiblement terrassée par l'émotion ; ce n'était pas un secret pour les autres résidents qu'elle voyait en Harry, le petit-fils qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir.

Bien sur, elle s'était mariée – époque oblige – avec un homme très gentil et attentionné, menuisier de son état et assez banal, mais tellement intelligent sur le plan spirituel.

Ils se sont mariés à 17 ans. Pendant 13 ans ils ont vécu leur vie maritale en tentant de faire des enfants, mais … l'historienne, à l'époque gardienne d'enfants, s'est vite rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait enfanter. Les médicomages n'avaient rien pu faire pour soigner sa stérilité et la potion appropriée n'existait pas à cette époque.

Ce fut une grande souffrance pour le couple, mais son mari, son si gentil défunt amour compréhensif, l'a encouragée à faire de leur grande maison un orphelinat pour tous ces orphelins traînant dans les campagnes presque désertes ou bien les grandes villes.

Cela marcha bien, ces orphelins furent leurs enfants par procuration pendant de nombreuses années, son mari apprenait des choses utiles aux garçons : des travaux manuels et du sport, qui est utile pour des jeunes hommes.

Bathilda quant à elle, instruisait les filles et les garçons : elle leur apprenait les bases moldues et magiques, comment tenir une maison et une bourse. Elle écrivait également des histoires éducatives sur la Magie, des contes pour enfants ou adolescents …

Puis un jour, elle et son époux ont décidé de passer le flambeau à l'un de leurs pensionnaires, pour déménager à Godric's Hollow – où elle a rencontré son petit-neveu Gellert Grindelwald et son compagnon Albus Dumbledore.

Bref, le couple n'a jamais pu fêter certains événements bien précis que vivent les parents, et de ce fait bien sûr, ils n'ont pas pu avoir de petits-enfants ; son bien-aimé est parti dans l'autre monde qu'avec sa femme et Gellert à ses côtés.

En son honneur, elle est devenue une célèbre écrivain écrivant des livres d'Histoire, son mari aimait beaucoup l'histoire et il a toujours encouragé à écrire … même la nuit quand elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil, elle prenait du parchemin et de quoi écrire, allumait une lampe à huile et écrivait jusqu'à l'aube.

''Sois prudent gamin ! N'oublie pas que des ennemis peuvent se cacher n'importe où !'' grogne Maugrey, voulant cacher son émotion par sa paranoïa habituelle.

Cette phrase fit rire aux éclats le brun, qui le remercie encore de lui avoir prêter des livres sur la Défense et de lui avoir appris quelques trucs utiles, ce à quoi le borgne se rengorgea de fierté avant de lui serre la main et de partir dans ses quartiers ; cachant son émotion.

''Nous avons été ravis de t'accueillir Samael, nous espérons que tu reviendras nous voir avec ton tuteur … et merci à lui de nous avoir offert le sosie de Patmol et ce gros tas de Galions, il va bien nous aider.'' remercie Lyanna, serrée contre sa compagne.

''Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, je vous donne notre adresse : comme ça on pourra faire pleins de sorties et ça vous fera changer d'air. En tout cas, je vous dis à la prochaine, j'espère que vous passerez un bon Réveillon !'' salue le petit garçon, un semblant de joie plaqué sur le visage.

''Bon réveillon à toi aussi, on acceptera les invitations avec plaisir ! À bientôt Samael et salue ton tuteur de notre part.'' déclame Véra, ébouriffant les cheveux de son ancien pensionnaire.

Après de dernières salutations, Harry marche avec sa valise jusqu'à un coin du domaine où les gens peuvent transplaner, saluant une dernière fois Bathilda et Maugrey à la fenêtre du salon. Avant de serrer la main de ''Dorian Black'' …

Les deux protagonistes ont répété ce moment-là, tels des acteurs de théâtre : Sirius devait atterrir et lancer des regards admiratifs, avant de se présenter à Harry de façon courtoise et de lui serrer doucement la main, quant au petit garçon, il devait se comporter avec une politesse méfiante.

Puis, après une rapide discussion, il devra faire mine de se détendre, rire aux éclats une petit blague et enfin, prendre le bras de son nouveau ''tuteur'' avec un air serein pour transplaner.

C'est l'amie de Remus qui a eu cette idée, rien que pour cet esprit malin, Harry commence à apprécier cette femme ; Drusilla, si ses souvenirs sont exacts.

Sirius lui a parlé de cette rencontre inattendue, de leur entente cordiale en Amérique, de leur amitié naissante qui devient petit à petit aussi forte que celle qu'il a partagée avec Lily ou James … de son caractère avenant, de son style vestimentaire et de sa présence un peu ''nounours''.

Harry se promit d'accorder à cette femme le bénéfice du doute, même si le fait de voir Sirius heureux d'avoir une nouvelle amie le rend heureux, de ce fait, il est ouvert vis à vis d'elle : il ne va pas lui sauter à la gorge ou être trop froid quand il la rencontrera.

Les deux sorciers atterrirent dans la ruelle près de leur nouveau foyer, la neige qui tombe sur le pays des caribous les recouvrent vite de son pelage de blancheur et de froid … celui-ci était tellement mordant que le parrain et son filleul se hâtent de rentrer dans le bar.

''Je pense que dans quelque temps, je modifierais la décoration de ce bar, je vais aussi mettre une musique plus contemporaine et placer plus de choix. Je vais également changer le barman et engager un gérant...'' explique Sirius, montrant au plus jeune les changements qu'il prévoit.

Il est vrai que la décoration et les meubles sont datés, la musique venant du juke-box est sympathique mais pas adaptée à la clientèle du coin – qui est jeune et fougueuse, composée de jeunes couples et de célibataires.

Le bar n'a pas d'alcool fort ou de petits en-cas comme dans beaucoup de bars, par contre, il a tout de même une télévision et des journaux, mais aussi une table de billard et un jeu de fléchettes. Il y a même une petite table de poker avec les cartes et les jetons appropriés.

Question divertissement, l'établissement est au top, mais au niveau commercial c'est faiblard … sans compter la musique et l'environnement vieillot, ainsi que le manque de choix dans la carte, on peut citer le barman a l'air apathique, mais aussi le fait que l'endroit ne soit pas bien géré.

Oui vraiment, Sirius doit arranger ce lieu, Harry eut le pressentiment qu'il va nommer Remus pour gérer cet endroit et son amie Drusilla – il sait qu'elle est une barman talentueuse – pour s'occuper du bar et de la jeune clientèle.

Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas la priorité : ils doivent emménager, puis faire un briefing pour savoir où ils en sont de leur plan et planifier la suite de celui-ci, sans compter que Harry doit continuer son éducation et Sirius doit réparer sa relation avec Remus ; avant de lui parler d'engagements en tout genre.

Sirius guide son protégé jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique, qui ferait sans aucun doute un bureau idéal pour travailler, qui a un escalier en bois foncé grinçant quelque peu.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon de leur nouveau foyer, Sirius laisse le loisir à son ''fils'' de regarder autour de lui, d'explorer chaque recoin de l'appartement canadien et de défaire tranquillement ses bagages dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'il lui a montré d'abord.

Non sans avoir vu que la joie est doucement marquée – comme d'habitude avec Harry – sur le visage hâlé du petit garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes.

Sirius quant à lui, enlève le collier contenant le Glamour avec soulagement, il n'aimait pas trop se déguiser aussi longtemps mais néanmoins, il sait à présent que son déguisement fonctionne à la perfection ; ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour la suite.

Les deux ont décidé, après les fêtes du Réveillon bien sûr, de recontacter leur allié de Liverpool afin de voir si leur plan avance … et faire quelques manœuvres pour avancer des pions.

Ensuite, Remus et Sirius vont rebâtir les Familles Potter et Black, avec l'approbation de Harry pour la première, cela va de soit !

Puis, vers le printemps, quand il fera meilleur et que le dernier des Potter aura fini les cours moldus, ils commenceront à inviter les familles dites ''Lumineuses'', y compris les Greengrass même s'ils sont neutres, avant d'accueillir celles qui sont ''Ténébreuses''.

Le but étant, après les deux entrevues, de persuader les deux extrémités de devenir neutres pour aider Harry (mais aussi certaines strates du Monde Magique) à se venger de ceux qui veulent le contrôler et à s'élever pour pouvoir vivre sa vie.

Bien sûr, Harry voudra se rapprocher des Greengrass, vu qu'il est fiancé à leur aînée, donc sur le long terme il faudra que le jeune sociopathe essaie de sympathiser avec la petite fille ; qu'il espère intelligente, ouverte d'esprit, ambitieuse et pas, hum… comment dire ?

Ah oui, les mots exacts sont ''fleur bleue'' ou bien ''romantique'', Sirius connaît suffisamment le petit garçon pour savoir que ce comportement le ferait fuir dans ses meilleurs jours et dans les pires, l'énerverait au plus haut point.

Et l'ancien Griffondor sait à quel point un Harry énervé peut être terrifiant ! C'était une colère froide, aussi froide que le plus glacé des hivers : il ne crie pas non, il parle doucement de façon incisive, il regarde – tel un prédateur – la personne dans les yeux...

Il met un rictus étrange et flippant sur le visage, de marbre et aussi chaleureux que sa voix, puis il s'enfonce dans les failles de son interlocuteur-rice pour l'enfoncer dans son marasme personnel.

Non vraiment, les froides humeurs de Harry James Potter-Black ne sont pas une partie de plaisir, si encore il y' avait des explosions de colère, bien brûlantes comme il faut... mais non, le jeune sociopathe est plutôt du genre à vouloir geler les enfers !

Le jeune homme se retire de ses pensées, alors que la bouilloire – qu'il a préparé avec de partir chercher Harry – commence sérieusement à siffler tel un train du Far-West, il l'enlève de la plaque de cuisson et éteignit promptement le gaz.

Puis il mit l'eau chaude dans des tasses différentes, avant d'ouvrir un petit coffret où est rangé un large choix de thé … après un peu de réflexion, il se décide pour un thé au jasmin pour lui et du Earl Grey pour son filleul.

Après avoir posé la boisson brûlante sur la petite table du salon, l'ancien prisonnier prit des biscuits au chocolat et à la vanille qu'il dispose dans une assiette sur le meuble. Il finit son installation par une invocation de leur tableau d'opération des différents plans mis en place.

Le jeune homme barre certains d'entre eux d'un gros trait rouge, signe qu'ils ont accompli ces objectifs, soit d'avoir emménager au Canada, après avoir prit le patronyme de Dorian Black, avoir mis les choses au clair avec monsieur Masset… entre autres.

Les tâches à accomplir sont entourées de vert : inviter les familles sorcières à la fois du côté sombre et lumineux (rajouter les guillemets), convier les Greengrass pour parler du mariage de Daphné et Harry, mais aussi pour parler ''affaires''.

Car après tout, selon Harry, les Greengrass ont l'air d'être des personnes passionnantes et s'ils pouvaient l'aider à reconstruire la Maison Potter sur des bases plus solides, le dernier membre de la famille ne va pas se priver de quémander quelques conseils judicieux !

Sirius est bien d'accord, cela ne peut que renforcer les liens entre les deux familles, même si dans le futur Harry ne veut plus épouser la petite Daphnée, c'est toujours utile d'avoir un clan réputé ''Neutre'' et relativement bien placer dans la politique sorcière.

Ensuite, il y a bien évidemment une réunion entre toutes ces familles, où il faudra déployer tout un trésor d'éloquence pour persuader ce beau monde de travailler ensemble, sans se tirer dans les pattes.

La fin de leur plan est de revenir à Liverpool au mois de Juin, afin de voir si ce cher monsieur Masset a avancé dans les renseignements pour faire tomber Vernon Dursley de son piédestal d'argent sale et de mensonges.

Cela n'avait pas l'air énorme vu comme ça, mais une fois que ces étapes seront finies, ils auront d'autres choses à préparer avant que Harry ne mette les pieds à Poudlard, sans compter qu'ils ne doivent pas négliger l'éducation du petit garçon et la vie sociale de leur minuscule … famille.

C'est sûr qu'ils ne passeront pas tout leur temps à travailler ou à comploter ! Sinon ils deviendraient fous, même Harry qui est un travailleur acharné lui a avoué qu'il aime bien se détendre devant la télévision, faire du sport (qui lui est bien utile pour se défouler), lire un bon livre ou parler avec des gens qu'il aime bien.

Bref, le genre de chose banale mais dont le petit garçon à ses repères, Sirius a de toute manière le même genre de passe-temps que son filleul, si ce n'est qu'il aimerait recommencer à sortir dans des boites de nuit, des bars ou des cinémas … avec Remus bien sûr !

Et peut-être Drusilla, si elle n'est pas trop fatiguée par son travail nocturne ou tout simplement pas trop agacée par les flirts plutôt lourds de certains hommes ou à l'inverse des remarques méprisantes.

Sirius a eu l'occasion de voir les deux cas de figure et franchement, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il souhaite utiliser librement la Magie … pas celle qui est Noire bien sur ! Jamais il ne franchira cette limite !

Mais il connaît quelques sortilèges qui feraient baisser leur obséquiosité masculine, bien sûr, il n'y a rien de définitif, mais ça marque suffisamment pour que le gars évitent les remarques malvenues et/ou blessantes envers la louve.

Ces sortilèges se pratiquent avec de la Magie sans baguette, ce qui est sécurisant pour Sirius car bien que son double soit enfermé à Azkaban et que sa magie naturelle est camouflée grâce au Glamour... il vaut mieux éviter d'utiliser sa baguette trop souvent, au cas où.

Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que l'ancien Griffondor a appris quelque chose qui ne l'a jamais intéressé plus que ça à Poudlard ou lors de l'entraînement des Aurors quand la guerre faisait rage.

Mais pour préserver son identité, la sécurité de Harry et faire plaisir à celui-ci concernant cette discipline, il a ajouté cette corde à son arc et il s'est avoué que c'était un petit bonus à ne pas négliger !

Le jeune homme sort de ses pensées, avant d'allumer le poêle que Drusilla lui a conseillé de prendre … après tout, les températures d'hiver au Canada ne dépassent pas les 10 degrés et arrivent facilement à moins 20 degrés.

Donc ce petit investissement, peu coûteux pas encombrant par ailleurs, est bien utile ! En tout cas sa forme de Patmol apprécie la douce chaleur générée par l'engin ; qui est d'une belle couleur grise assortie à la décoration du salon.

Une fois que tout est place, il appelle son ''fils'' afin qu'ils révisent leurs plans et au bout de deux heures de briefing, Harry alla visiter le quartier pendant que Sirius invite Remus à passer du temps dans leur nouveau chez eux, dans une visite de courtoisie, si l'on peut dire.

 **Et voila pour ce chapitre ! Il est court je sais, mais les deux qui vont suivre seront beaucoup plus longs ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez de la lecture !**

 **En attendant qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des plans de Harry, de son attitude vis à vis de Sirius (et des autres dans la globalité) ? Et que pensez-vous de la description psychologique/sociale de Harry par son parrain ? Cela lui correspond t-il ? Quel genre de relation aura t-il avec sa fiancée dans le futur ?**

 **Dites-moi tout ça dans les reviews, on se revoit prochainement pour un chapitre plus long, en attendant passez un bon week-end ! ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde, vive le décalage d'heure ! Voilà que je me lève une heure plus tôt que d'habitude *rire* ... franchement, qui a décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de décaler l'heure en hiver ?**

 **Trêve de bavardage ! J'ai lu quelque part dans les reviews qu'un.e est perdu.e dans la chronologie de la fic, pas d'inquiétude je vais préciser ça à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, comme d'habitude je ne possède rien ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 23 – Entrevue avec des Alliés, partie 1**

''Tiens, je t'ai préparé une tenue adaptée pour les familles que nous allons voir, ne tarde pas trop.'' déclare Sirius, posant délicatement les vêtements sur le lit King Size du petit garçon.

Celui-ci revenait de la salle de bain, propre de la tête aux pieds, son corps désormais très athlétique est souligné par son peignoir et son maintien élégant.

Ses cheveux à la couleur des ténèbres, sont encore mouillés et décoiffés par la douche, il sent un savon à l'eucalyptus et ses dents arborent une blancheur exemplaire.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire vite … par contre c'est toi qui devrais te dépêcher.'' rétorque moqueusement Harry, avisant la tenue de son parrain.

Il est encore en pyjama et en peignoir, pas lavé, ni rasé, ni coiffé … en bref, pas prêt du tout ! Le jeune homme tire la langue à son protégé, avant d'aller lui-même sous la douche, puis s'apprêter et se vêtir.

Harry s'habille de la dite tenue : une chemise bleue et un pantalon blanc bien coupé, des mocassins cirés, pas de cravate, mais plutôt le collier traditionnel que porte les Régents, quand ils gèrent l'économie de leur Maison …

Il est en or blanc, finement ouvragé avec des rubis en demi-lune, avec des petites épées en topaze à côté, les maillons sont plats et faisant la taille d'une mandarine.

Le petit garçon enfile ensuite sa chevalière de Lord, qui est traditionnellement assortie au collier du Régent : une chevalière en or blanc, avec des rubis et des topazes ouvragés entrelacés entre eux.

Une fois Sirius sorti de la douche, Harry retourne dans la salle de bain pour se parfumer et coiffer sa chevelure de corbeau après l'avoir dûment séchée.

Pour finir, il enfile une robe de couleur argentée avec une petite traîne allant jusqu'aux plis des genoux, les épaulières carrent ses fines épaules et tout comme le fermoir, elles sont d'une belle couleur bleue avec des liserés dorés.

Sur le dos, les ailles de chauves-souris noires sont magnifiques, tant elles sont stylisées avec un style baroque, les os des dits membres ont une discrète couleur rouge qui rejoint la pointe de l'aile ; c'était subtil mais une fois qu'on a vu ce détail, on ne peut qu'admirer ce travail d'artiste.

Comme il n'est pas majeur, il ne porte pas encore la cape du Lord (qui va avec la bague), mais le fait qu'il ait la chevalière ainsi que le collier, est déjà significatif sur sa position sociopolitique : il régente pleinement sa Maison et la dirige de façon officieuse mais certaine, de plus il a déjà le statut d'Héritier.

Sans compter son regard intelligent et assuré, son langage éduqué, son maintien digne mais aussi sa puissance magique plutôt convenable, sa carrure sportive, sa fortune gargantuesque et son éducation relativement pointue, tout cela fait que personne de sensé ne peut sous-estimer ce poulain plein de promesses.

Sirius revient dans le salon, bien coiffé et rasé de près, mais aussi habillé presque comme son filleul, si ce n'est que les couleurs du collier de Régent et de la chevalière de Lord sont très différentes.

Sa chemise est noire et sa robe – noire également – est celle d'un Lord en pleine position de pouvoir, il tend une cape de voyage à son filleul qui l'installe et lui-même met le vêtement sur son corps désormais plus sportif.

Puis l'ancien Griffondor met son Glamour et prend une mallette contenant entre autre plusieurs contrats de confidentialité. Enfin ils descendent jusqu'à la ruelle d'où ils peuvent transplaner.

Leur lieu d'atterrissage est tout simplement dans un chalet que leur ami Ragnok leur prête pour les entrevues : c'est un endroit très confortable, avec une moquette verte, des meubles en bois clair, des murs blancs avec une cheminée en pierres rouges et des fauteuils en velours gris.

Ces derniers sont équitablement séparés par une table, où est posé de l'eau bien chaude, avec différents thés, du sucre, du lait (un nuage de lait est parfois indispensable) et du citron.

Pour se restaurer le midi, il y a un repas que les elfes amèneront et se composant d'une soupe au poivre, d'une tourte au poulet avec une salade niçoise et d'une tarte au citron.

Sans compter de la Bièreaubeurre pétillante en guise de boisson et des épices orientales de toutes sortes pour parfumer les plats.

Ces mets ont été pensé afin de plaire aux goûts alimentaires des invités, dans la tradition sorcière il est de coutume que lorsque des familles de grande renommée s'invitent entre elles pour une quelconque affaire, il fallait que ce soit pour le déjeuner ou à la rigueur, le thé.

 _(Ndb : pas de dîner ? Nda : non, car c'est mal vu qu'une réunion dure aussi longtemps, après tout une fin de matinée et une après-midi est suffisant pour parler ''affaires'' à mon humble avis.)_

Et pour plaire aux invités, la salle se doit d'être propre et confortable à souhait, il doit y avoir une large gamme de thé pour après le repas selon l'humeur de ceux qui sont accueillis, chaque plat du repas doit correspondre à ce qu'aime un invité …

Sirius rappelle à Harry quels sont les sujets favoris d'Augusta Londubat : la politique sorcière bien sur, mais aussi le commerce en Inde et le droit des femmes sorcières dans certains pays.

La vieille dame est friande des épices et adore le Earl Grey, ce qui correspond à son tempérament de feu et à son flegme très Britannique, paradoxal pour cette femme traditionnelle mais ouverte d'esprit.

Amélia Bones, quant à elle, aime discuter de Droit (surtout quand ça touche aux droits des enfants) autant Magique que Moldue mais aussi de son passe-temps favori qui est l'équitation.

La soupe au poivre et la salade sont ses préférences, car Lady Bones est végétarienne depuis que ses camarades de Poudlard l'ont forcée à manger des rognons crûs ; bizutage lié au fait qu'elle n'était pas un mannequin à son adolescence.

Les Greengrass ont un petit côté chic mais simple, d'où la Bièreaubeurre pétillante que l'on ne trouve pas partout et qui est légèrement plus onéreuse que sa consœur uniquement mousseuse, ils aiment aussi la tarte au citron faite à l'américaine.

Ce côté ''bourgeois mais pas trop'' cache des personnes douées en affaires, qui aime la diplomatie, la randonnée et le cinéma Moldu, mais surtout un couple aimant et fusionnel.

Quant à eux, ils aiment les tourtes et le thé au jasmin ou avec du citron que Harry aime bien, Sirius adore la douceur d'une tarte au citron, tandis que son filleul aime certaines épices plus que le sel ou n'importe quels autres condiments.

Les deux compères posent leurs capes de voyage sur le porte-manteau, Sirius attisant le feu et Harry regardant la pluie printanière tomber sur la compagne irlandaise par la baie vitrée ; une terre neutre qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Pendant tous ces mois, ils ont rendu visite au couple et aux patients, qui furent ravis de voir leur ancien protégé si heureux avec son nouveau tuteur – qu'ils trouvent sympathique et ouvert d'esprit.

Harry songe à révéler sa véritable identité à Bathilda et à Maugrey : ce sont ceux qui se rapprochent le plus des amis et en plus, ils sont dignes de confiance.

Mais pour l'instant, le petit garçon a d'autres plans : rencontrer ses futurs alliés, être lié à eux par un Serment Sorcier et avoir une relation de confiance avec ce petit monde.

Ensuite, il désire retourner à Liverpool pour vérifier que monsieur Masset accomplit son devoir, puis il aimerait conclure un ou plus accords financiers (ou autre) avec sa future-belle famille, et peut-être les Londubat et les Malfoy aussi …

Sans compter qu'il aimerait rencontrer sa future fiancée, qui lui inspire de la curiosité mêlée à de la méfiance : pas seulement parce qu'il est sociopathe, mais parce que c'est une fille de son âge.

Non pas qu'il soit misogyne, mais en presque 10 ans d'existence, il n'a rencontré que des fillettes idiotes, superficielles et étroites d'esprit … ce qui est un peu normal : à leur âge les enfants n'ont pas la notion de souffrance ou de colère, ce que Harry peut concevoir.

Et franchement, le dernier des Potter en a soupé des gamines et des gamins sans cervelle ! Se fiancer à une Dudley au féminin ou à une mini-Pétunia, ça le fera fuir aussi vite qu'une antilope dans la savane.

Mais, comme Sirius lui a fait remarqué il n'y a pas longtemps, c'est la fille aînée d'un Lord et d'une Lady qui gèrent de multiples affaires : elle a de l'éducation, des manières plus que correctes, une mentalité certes insouciante, mais pas enfantine et surtout, un caractère sage et ouvert.

De plus, cette gamine est une future Serpentard, car elle arrive à embobiner n'importe qui, elle déborde d'ambition et veut reprendre l'entreprise familiale comme ses parents, elle veut voyager pour découvrir d'autres cultures – aussi bien sorcières que moldue – et même si elle désire se marier un jour, elle ne veut pas d'une bête et plate romance.

Contrairement aux autres filles de son âge, qui pensent déjà à un mariage de princesse, avec tout ce qui va avec, à avoir des enfants dans une grande maison, tout en passant leur temps à l'entretenir et à s'occuper des gamins.

Non vraiment, cette Daphné Greengrass à l'air intéressante et si Harry n'est pas emballé par le fait d'être fiancé à un âge si jeune, il laisse à la fillette le bénéfice du doute et le soin de le convaincre qu'elle sera une bonne partenaire pour leur vie d'adulte, sur le plan intellectuel assurément et le plan amical aussi.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un sociopathe qu'il est un sauvage complet : il s'efforcera d'être le plus agréable possible envers elle et lui expliquera très clairement que sa maladie ne va peut-être pas lui apporter ce qu'elle voudra sur le plan romantique une fois adulte.

Car même si la petite fille n'est pas portée sur l'amour maintenant, il sait que l'adolescence est propice aux sentiments amoureux et aux désirs charnels ; ou bien juste l'un ou l'autre selon la maturité de la personne.

''Il faudra que je lui explique, si besoin je m'excuserais de cet état de fait. Il nous faudra simplement faire des concessions.'' pense Harry, alors que les éléments se déchaînent au-dehors de ce petit chalet magiquement agrandit.

L'heure H approchant, les deux complices se mettent en position d'attente près de la cheminée : une position droite qui carre les épaules, un bras plié dans le dos et l'autre – qui expose la chevalière de Lord – posé sur la poitrine, le menton haut mais pas trop (le dédain n'est pas très poli) et l'aura se fait accueillante mais polie.

Ils font bien, car leur première invitée de marque est arrivée sous l'apparence d'une dame de 60 ans à peine, des cheveux gris rassemblés en un chignon ordonné avec des yeux d'un bleu glacial, son visage ridé avec un air de vautour et son maintien est aussi droit que la Justice.

Elle est vêtue d'une robe moldue des années 30 verte, en dessous d'une robe sorcière de Lady noire avec un couple de vautour rouge sur le dos, elle porte des bottes noires, un chapeau rouge avec un vautour empaillé dessus et un grand sac à main rouge démodé à la main.

On sent que cette ''adorable grand-mère'' était quelqu'un de juste, mais d'intransigeant, elle avait de la force de caractère et ça se sentait à travers son regard et son aura magique. À ne jamais sous-estimer, ni insulter, sous aucun prétexte.

Bon nombre de mangemorts et autres bandits s'y sont cassés les dents, en voulant s'en prendre à Augusta ou à sa famille, qu'elle défend comme une lionne.

''Mes salutations Lady Londubat, je suis l'Héritier Harry James Potter, fils du Lord-Régent James Charlus Potter, futur Lord-Régent de ma Maison et Héritier potentiel de la Famille Black. Je suis honoré que vous ayez acceptez mon invitation et j'espère que vous vous portez bien.'' Salue le petit garçon, d'une voix sans failles et s'inclinant légèrement.

Et avec beaucoup d'adresse et sans fioritures, ce qui a l'air de faire plaisir à la vieille Lady, qui s'adoucit très, mais alors très légèrement avant de lui répondre avec la même intonation :

''Merci de votre noble accueil et de votre inquiétude quant à ma santé, Héritier Potter. Elle se porte bien, contrairement à celle de mon mari qui se dégrade de jour en jour. Mais en tant que Lady-Régente et aînée de la Maison Londubat, je suis prête à reprendre le flambeau et à transmettre mon savoir à mon petit-fils.'' répond gracieusement la dame.

''Je suis ravi de savoir que votre Maison soit entre de bonnes mains, je suis certain que votre petit-fils aura un bon enseignement et que votre famille prospérera. Néanmoins je suis navré pour la santé de votre mari, si aucune guérison n'est possible, je vous souhaite un deuil pas trop douloureux.''

''Merci de votre attention vis à vis de mon cher mari. Mais parlons plus sérieusement voulez-vous ? Pour commencer j'aimerais savoir qui est votre accompagnateur.''

''Mes salutations Lady Londubat, je suis monsieur Dorian Black, chef de la branche tertiaire de la famille Black. Je suis également le tuteur de ce jeune homme ici présent et je lui enseigne le peu que je sais.''

''Et bien, voilà qui est à la fois intéressant et surprenant : à ma connaissance Harry Potter habite chez des moldus et la branche tertiaire des Black est la plus invisible de toute les branches tertiaires de la Grande-Bretagne. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?'' demande la dame, inquisitrice.

''Je vais tout vous raconter Lady Londubat, mais je préférerais attendre nos trois autres invités, l'histoire que j'ai à conter est une histoire horrible est difficile à entendre. Certaines révélations vont même bousculer vos convictions de longue date … et cela doit être fait avec une grande délicatesse.''

La vieille dame acquiesce, comprenant que dans le regard de l'Héritier, se trouve de la sincérité et beaucoup de politesse ; de ce fait elle se sent prête à attendre les autres.

Par ailleurs, leur seconde invitée ne tarde pas à arriver, Amélia Bones impressionne Harry dès son atterrissage dans le chalet …

Environ 40 ans, elle a une carrure très athlétique et droite, son corps n'a pas de courbes féminines mais le petit garçon est sûr qu'elle doit plaire à sa manière d'être, ses mains aux ongles rongés sont calleuses, son visage est aimant sans nul doute !

Sa mâchoire carrée et ses pommettes hautes, mais aussi ses cheveux courts et ses yeux foncés déterminés, tout cela contrebalance ses lèvres relativement pulpeuses, son nez en trompette et ses boucles d'oreilles sont manifestement faites de façon artisanales ; seuls bijoux à part la chevalière et le collier.

Elle est habillée à la moldue avec un pantalon noir, des bottines noires également, une chemise blanche et un chapeau-feutre mordoré. Sans oublier sa robe de Lady noire (comme toutes les robes de Lord/Lady) avec une balance de couleur violette tenue par la Justice ; ce qui est logique au vu de la profession de la femme.

Après tout, elle dirige adroitement le Département de la Justice Magique tout en étant la présidente du Magenmagot, les week-ends, elle pratique couramment l'équitation et la randonnée pour se détendre et de plus, elle élève correctement sa nièce adorée … tout cela en étant seule ; car son frère, sa belle-sœur et leurs parents sont morts.

Elle n'a jamais été mariée, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle a dû mal à trouver un ou une partenaire qui saura comprendre qu'elle aime travailler dans le Droit et qu'elle ne veut pas que Susan soit mise en pension pour jeunes filles.

Bien sur, elle a déjà eu discrètement des partenaires de quelques mois, aussi bien masculins que féminins, mais aucunes de ces personnes n'ont conquis son cœur et sa nièce, car Amélia veut que sa chère Susan approuve le choix de la personne qui accompagnera sa tante sur le chemin de la vie.

Harry et Sirius sont au courant de cet état de fait, grâce à leur réseau de détectives privés, l'ancien Griffondor est un peu triste pour cette femme exceptionnelle et la petite Susan, quant à Harry il n'y connaissait certes rien en amour … mais il est vrai que la solitude sentimentale doit peser à force.

''Mes salutations Lady Bones, je ne me présente pas, car je sais que mon tuteur ici présent a plaidé sa cause auprès de vous pour pouvoir m'adopter. Et je pense savoir que je suis plutôt connu dans le Monde Magique.'' Salue le petit garçon, faisant un baise-main.

Ce petit geste galant est uniquement destiné aux femmes célibataires; les femmes mariées quant à elles se contentent d'une révérence. Pour les hommes (qu'ils soient mariés ou non) un simple serrage de mains suffit.

Cette coutume est valable à tout âges, quelque soit le milieu : si un **.** e sorcier **.** e de ''basse'' naissance croise un interlocuteur qui est dans la strate supérieure, iel doit savoir comment saluer cette personne et s'adresser à lui/elle de manière appropriée.

''Merci de votre accueil, Héritier Potter et oui en effet, je vous connais très bien ainsi que votre tuteur. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous pour le contrat de validation de l'adoption et même après, dans le courrier de l'invitation : il n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quel point vous êtes brillant pour un enfant de votre âge.'' complimente la femme de Loi, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.

Cette affirmation fait rougir le dernier des Potter, fait pousser un petit rire chez ''Dorian'' et intéresse grandement la douairière Londubat.

Les salutations passent vite, la juge ayant beaucoup de respect pour la future veuve et inversement, quant à Sirius il fait mine de connaître ses interlocutrices, alors qu'en fait, il connaît déjà tout d'elles.

Un gros craquement leur fait savoir que les derniers invités sont enfin arriver, ce sont deux personnes se tenant la main et qui ont l'air très proche l'une de l'autre.

Samuel est grand et rondouillard, la peau claire de celui qui va au soleil de temps en temps, il a des cheveux châtains foncés courts avec des yeux bleus pétillants, un visage carré mais aimable avec un bouc bien taillé et une drôle de cicatrice blanchâtre reliant le nez et la lèvre supérieure.

Il est habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon mauve bien coupés, de bottes noires, d'une cape de Lord noire avec un cyprès et un loup tout aussi mauves, d'une chevalière argentée avec des améthystes et du collier de Régent.

Cet homme avait l'air sympathique et ambitieux, même s'il ne ressemble pas à un homme d'affaire que Harry a toujours vu dans sa courte vie : il a du charisme, n'a pas l'air prétentieux comme un homme qui ne sait pas perdre, il ne fait pas le beau mais il a l'air de savoir séduire pour parvenir à ses fins…

Quant à Alma sa femme, elle est ravissante tout simplement : de taille moyenne et finement musclée, elle a une peau plus bronzée que son mari, ses cheveux d'un châtain plus clair sont longs jusqu'aux épaules et ondulés, ses yeux sont d'un marron très brillant et son visage a des traits langoureux.

Elle est assortie à son mari avec un tailleur mauve bien coupé, des talons hauts noirs et vernis, sa cape noire de Lady sur ses épaules au même motif au dos, elle porte également la chevalière et le collier représentant son rang.

Comme son mari, on sent émaner d'elle de l'ambition mêlée à de la sympathie, elle n'avait rien d'une femme passive comme beaucoup d'épouses de sorciers Sang-purs ou de certains Sang-mêlés, non en fait, elle a l'air plutôt proactive et son époux doit faire équipe avec elle pour diriger leur famille et les autres aspects de celle-ci.

De ce couple, on sent beaucoup d'amour tendre et même de l'amitié, on sent également qu'ils doivent faire un malheur dans les affaires ; en bref, ils sont très liés et pas seulement par les liens conjugaux que le mariage impose.

Une fois les salutations faites et les formules de politesses dites, chacun s'assoit à une chaise selon les préférences de chacun, puis voulant passer aux choses sérieuses sans prendre le thé, Sirius … ou plutôt Dorian pour l'instant, sort de sa mallette quelques contrats de confidentialité et une Plume d'Engagement.

Celle-ci, contrairement sa consœur écarlate et diabolique, s'utilisant par le sang et infligeant une douleur atroce si on lui résiste ou qu'on l'utilise trop … est inoffensive, elle prend juste un peu de Magie mais rien de bien préoccupant, surtout si la personne est puissante.

Et sa jolie couleur bleue, ainsi que les douces plumes et la forme ovale de l'embout met en confiance. Ça et l'encrier qui est offert avec la plume, qui rassure les contractant également et si en plus le parchemin est ensorcelé avec un Enchantement de Vérité, c'est encore mieux.

''Bien, commençons notre petite réunion …'' commence Harry, en bout de table et ayant joint les bouts de ses doigts, avec un regard émeraude impénétrable et un sourire en coin sans émotions.

Il prend un bloc-notes moldu où sont notés les différents points de l'entrevue, ainsi qu'un stylo encre bleu des plus classiques et ainsi, ils commencent enfin la séance.

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous des coutumes Sang-purs que j'ai présentée ici ? Je me suis inspirée de beaucoup de fics Harry Potter qui parlent ''politique. Qu'avez-vous aussi pensé des personnage en général ? Des pensées de Harry concernant sa future fiancée ?**

 **Dites-moi tout dans les commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'inonder de reviews ! ^^**

 **Maintenant voici la chronologie, je vais la faire par années, sachant que ça se déroule à la même période que les livres, puis j'y mettrais les événements produits dans l'ordre :**

 *** De 1980 à 1987** **: mort des Potter, Dumbledore et quelques employés du Ministère conspirent pour arrêter Sirius et mettre illégalement Harry chez les Dursley, le petit garçon y subit des années de maltraitance.**

 ***de l'été 1987 jusqu'à 1988** **: Harry découvre le journal de Tom, Vernon cherche à le tuer mais il s'enfuit de la voiture, il rentre par lui-même à Londres, découvre son patrimoine avec Ragnok (entre autres), se fait soigner en Irlande où il rencontre des gens sympas et il y vit son premier Noel.**

 *** Du printemps jusqu'à l'été 1988** **: Harry se soigne contre la syphilis et complote pour que Sirius de prison, d'ailleurs son plan marcha à merveille, car il le rencontre dans les semaines qui suivent et ils établissent une relation fragile.**

 *** Durant l'été de la même année** **: on apprend la vie diurne et nocturne de Remus Lupin, les amis qu'il a, son métier difficile, les sentiments qu'il a toujours pour Sirius, au bout de plusieurs années il rentre chez lui en Grande-Bretagne.**

 *** De l'automne 1988 à l'hiver 1989** **: Retrouvailles entre Remus et Sirius, Harry continue sa vie en Irlande,Sirius l'adopte enfin et prépare leur future vie au Canada de manière minutieuse, les deux complices complotent contre Vernon Dursley.**

 *** de l'hiver au printemps de la même année :** **Drusilla rencontre Sirius, il démarrent une belle amitié, Harry et son parrain emménagent au Canada.**

 **Et voila ! J'espère que c'est plus claire maintenant ! Je vous dis à bientôt ! ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour, me voici enfin à l'heure pour poster un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Pour la personne qui m'a remerciée (iel se reconnaîtra) à propos de la chronologie, ce n'est rien ça me fait plaisir ! D'ailleurs si quelqu'un a des remarques particulières iu des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ! ^^**

 **Finis les blablas ! Passons au chapitre, dont je ne possède rien et qui est dans la continuité du chapitre précédent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 24 – Entrevue avec les Alliés, partie 2**

''Bien, pour commencer cette réunion, je voudrais que vous signiez ce formulaire de confidentialité. Celui-ci comprend des règles qui doivent être scrupuleusement suivies, bien sûr vous pouvez vous raviser maintenant mais il vous faudra partir. Ce qui va être dit ici peut être susceptible d'être dangereux et risquer pour vos réputations.'' prévient Harry, le regard sévère.

À son grand plaisir, tous acceptèrent – après mûres réflexions – de lire le contrat et de le signer, s'il leur convient, et même de faire un Serment Sorcier si la situation se présente risquée pour le petit brun.

Et de plus, le contrat a l'air des plus classiques : les règles inscrites sont typiques de ce genre de paperasse, les modalités n'ont rien de particulier, si ce n'est en plus un dédommagement financier colossal et la signature de nature officielle est rassurante pour toutes ces personnes étant dans les strates supérieures du monde sorcier.

''Maintenant que ces contrats sont signés, mon tuteur et moi-même allons également prêter serment, afin que la confiance soit partagée. Ensuite, je vous raconterais toute cette longue l'histoire et vous dirais mon plan pour le futur. Puis nous parlerons de la Maison Potter et des alliances que nous allons conclure.'' Dirige l'Héritier Potter, le visage de marbre.

Chacun acquiesce, curieux comme des Griffondors par les révélations que leur hôte va dire, une fois les Serments prononcés, Sirius enlève son Glamour alors que des halètements choqués se font entendre dans la pièce.

Augusta, malgré son âge relativement avancé et son manque d'agilité, s'est déjà levée avec la baguette et l'attitude d'une combattante. Amélia, même si elle n'avait pas sa baguette, et en position du Boxwondo avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

Quant au couple Greengrass, ils arborent chacun leur baguette et un air semblable aux deux Britanniques, avec en plus, une drôle d'amulette pour Lady Greengrass; sans doute une protection supplémentaire contre la Magie Noire.

''Moi Sirius Orion Black, Lord-Régent de ma Maison par deux voies de la famille Black, jure sur mon honneur, ma Magie et ma vie, que je n'ai jamais trahi, tué ou offensé qui que ce soit durant l'année 1981. Que je meure maintenant si cette affirmation est fausse.'' jure fermement et sereinement le jeune homme.

À la grande surprise des invités, cette affirmation n'enlève pas la vie de l'ancien prisonnier, chacun d'eux parvient à la conclusion qui s'impose alors qu'ils s'assoient sous un choc certain …

Sirius Black est innocent, pourquoi ? Comment ? Dumbledore est-il derrière tout ça ? Mais dans ce cas-là qui a trahi les Potter ? Qui a tué Peter Petitgrow ? Tant de questions soudaines, qu'ils n'ont jamais pensé à se poser un jour d'ailleurs !

Après tout, cela avait l'air tellement évident pour tout le monde que Sirius Black avait l'air d'un traître ! Une réputation comme celle qu'il a eu à Poudlard, ça ne l'a pas aidé. Sans compter son comportement insolent, voire même insubordonné avec certains instructeurs du Ministère …

Surtout qu'il n'a jamais trouvé grâce aux yeux de certains politiciens dits ''conservateurs'' comme cet idiot de Cornélius Fudge, ce zélé de Bartymius Croupton ou encore ce crapaud de Dolores Ombrage, entre autre …

Trop obscur pour les Familles de la ''lumière, pas assez pour celles des ''ténèbres'', Sirius Black a tout de même trouvé sa place parmi les familles ''grises'' où des opportunités de toutes sortes lui ont tendu les bras !

Mariages ou Union, accords divers et variés pouvant augmenter l'influence de sa Maison, des propositions de travail plus avantageux, des offres d'amitiés utiles... mais tout cela, le jeune Auror a refusé de manière polie ; surtout les propositions de nature conjugale.

Ces dernières se confondent en excuses, car il était de notoriété publique que le jeune Sirius Black avait l'intention de s'unir à quelqu'un une fois que la guerre se serait calmé – à défaut d'être terminée.

Revenant à l'instant présent, tout ce petit monde se rassoit, partiellement rassuré ou pas, c'est pour cela que les deux compères s'attellent à prouver l'innocence de Sirius avant toutes choses.

Bien sur Amélia est au courant, mais elle a joué le jeu comme c'était prévu et elle aide alors les deux bruns à expliquer toute l'histoire de cette parodie d'incarcération et des abus qu'elle a pu permettre vis à vis de Harry.

''Je me doutais bien qu'Albus Dumbledore ne soit pas aussi blanc qu'il voudrait nous faire croire ! Je l'ai rencontré à certaines cérémonies, je n'ai jamais pu être cordiale avec cet homme. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que je me méfie de lui : il a tendance à abuser de son pouvoir de Grand Manitou et de ses autres médailles données par le Ministère.'' rétorque Alma, grimaçant.

''Il est vrai que cet homme ne laisse jamais une bonne impression, il est trop avenant et présomptueux pour être honnête. Je suis d'accord avec vous Lady Greengrass, mes amis et moi-même nous nous méfions de lui : si James et Lily lui ont fait confiance c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu quitter le pays et mieux se cacher.'' renchérit Sirius, tout à fait d'accord avec la Canadienne.

Le jeune homme embraya ensuite sur la raison pour laquelle Voldemort poursuivait le couple Potter et leur enfant : tout cela à cause d'une prophétie prononcée par une femme déséquilibrée, dans un pub miteux et pratiquement désert, alors que la lune était pleine et que la pluie tombait à verse.

Harry récite la prophétie d'un ton ennuyé, expliquant par la suite ce qu'elle veut dire et qu'oui effectivement, il devra tuer Voldemort ou être tué ; que ce soit par le Mage Noir ou Dumbledore lui-même s'il trahit le camp de la ''Lumière''.

Car Harry leur révèle que s'il y a un moyen d'arrêter le conflit avant qu'il commence, de quelque façon que ce soit, il ne s'en privera pas pour toute la gloire du monde ! Et c'est pour cela qu'en ce moment il se concentre énormément sur son éducation pour pouvoir faire en sorte que cette manœuvre soit possible.

''Je suis d'accord avec vous Héritier Potter, je n'aime pas les idéaux de Voldemort, ni l'attitude cruelle de ses adeptes et encore moins les gens qui n'usent que de la Magie Noire sans arrière-pensées. Mais j'aime encore moins le fait qu'il y ait autant de victimes collatérales, surtout si la 'lumière' en profite pour se remplir les poches ou faire circuler des idées extrémistes.'' promet Samuel, le regard lointain.

Il est vrai que les récits de cette époque, que lui ont raconté Sirius et Tom, dépeignent une période très noire de ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une Guerre : des femmes de tout âges et des jeunes garçons se faisaient violer et torturer. Quand il n'y avait pas de nourritures on recensait des actes de cannibalisme …

Beaucoup ont quitté le pays, laissant leur commerce et leurs biens, parfois même leur famille … à la merci des pillards et autres criminels. Certains civils se faisaient arrêter et interroger (n'entrons pas dans les détails...) par les aurors pendant des mois et en revenait complètement fous.

Des familles entières ont été décimées ou exilées, ce qui a beaucoup enrichi le Ministère, sans compter que ceux qui ont les coffres bien remplis donnent un petit pourcentage afin de masquer leurs méfaits.

Car il n'y avait pas que les mangemorts qui commettaient ces actes affreux, il y avait aussi des civils voulant laisser court à leurs vils instincts et même … des gens de la soi-disant ''Lumière'' qui s'en prenaient à ceux faisant partie de leurs opposants en noir ou qui sont tout simplement anti-guerre et donc, qui s'en prenaient verbalement aux suivants du Ministère.

Les deux camps ont commis des actes ignobles, actes que le Ministère a toujours censurés, sans compter que Dumbledore n'a – étrangement – jamais réagi à cela ; il n'a jamais grondé ses petits soldats quand ils faisaient subir ces exactions et n'a jamais fait dédommagé les victimes.

Tout le monde à la table pousse des marmonnements d'assentiment, étant d'accord avec l'idée de Harry qui fut ravi de voir que son idée plaisait relativement à tout le monde. Même Augusta, qui s'est renfrognée à la mention de faire la paix si un jour la Guerre recommence, reconnut que c'est la meilleure solution que l'on puisse avoir.

''Cette idée m'a l'air bonne, Héritier Potter, mais comment aller vous faire pour vous accorder la faveur des adeptes de Voldemort ?'' demande la douairière, légèrement renfrognée.

''Je compte leur faire signer le même contrat que vous, avec une modalité de 'non-agression en cas de conflit'. Je compte viser le cercle intime de notre cher Voldy afin que celui-ci les écoute si jamais il revient parmi les vivants, sachant que moi-même je garantirais que jamais je ne vais les trahir. Puis je vais conclure divers accords financiers et politiques afin de les attacher davantage à moi.'' explique sereinement le petit brun.

''Huum, si je me rappelle bien son cercle intime s'est composé de Lucius Malfoy, du couple Carrow, Avery et Lestrange, de Fenrir Greyback qui représente la meute britannique et pour finir, de Severus Rogue. Qui est, selon mes sources et croyez-moi, elles sont fiables, un agent double pour le compte de Dumbledore.'' récapitule Amélia, ayant bien suivie ces affaires en particulier.

D'une manière prudente et renfermée, tous confirment les propos d'Amélia et Harry passe à la suite en racontant sa propre histoire ; il faut évacuer les sujets qui fâchent comme on dit !

Ils ont parlé de l'incarcération illégale de l'ancien Griffondor, de son désir pacifique de s'allier avec les adeptes les plus proches de Voldemort, mais aussi – même si c'est à demi-mots – de renverser le pouvoir de Dumbledore et de stopper les abus du Ministère.

Ainsi donc, l'Héritier Potter raconte son enfance composée des abus de la famille Dursley, il n'omit aucun détails et n'édulcora absolument rien de ce sanglant et triste récit, y compris son viol par ce monstre de Vernon Dursley et le fait qu'il soit allé à l'encontre du Monde Magique avec un journal bien particulier.

Sans dire pour autant qu'il avait appartenu à Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, avec qui il partage une amitié respectueuse et académique. Même Sirius n'est pas au courant de cet état de fait, pourtant il a confiance en l'ancien Griffondor, mais il sent que si sa relation avec Tom est ébruitée, tous ses plans tomberont à l'eau aussi sec !

Chaque personne dans la pièce posait des questions avec le débit d'une mitrailleuse, Harry s'efforce de répondre à ces dernières et d'expliquer son point de vue, surtout en ce qui concerne sa sociopathie car les sorciers ne connaissent pas les maladies mentales, mais aussi sa syphilis gentiment transmise par le cachalot.

Ainsi, alors qu'il n'était même pas midi, l'Héritier Potter a enfin fini de tout expliquer, rassurant ses invités sur le fait que même s'il ne ressent pas les émotions, qu'il pourrait facilement commettre des atrocités !

Et comme à son habitude, il use de son charme et de son éloquence pour apaiser ses convives … il va finir par y prendre goût si ça continue, remarque c'est un exercice relativement plaisant pour son côté intellectuel.

''Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions à propos des sujets traités ce matin, nous allons faire un briefing de ce que nous allons voir cet après-midi et ensuite, nous dégusterons ces mets délicieux que les elfes de Gringotts nous ont préparés.'' continue Harry, soulagé quand il voit que ses invités n'ont plus de questions à lui poser.

''Comme je vous l'ai dis avant la réunion, je veux que la Maison Potter soit de nouveau sur le devant de la scène politique, sociale et financière. Vous avez droit de me proposer deux offres, pas plus, pas moins. En attendant que vos réflexions se concrétisent, nous allons déjeuner et bien sur, prendre le thé.'' sourit poliment l'Héritier Potter.

Les invités étant plus que d'accord avec l'idée générale, Sirius appelle un elfe dépêché par Gringotts afin qu'on leur serve plats et boissons, sans oublier que le feu doit être réanimer. Chacun se met dans une position plus détendue, discutant de sujets légers pendant que la petite créature les sert de façon lente et discrète.

Augusta réapprend à faire confiance au nouveau Sirius Black, qui est bien plus agréable qu'avant son incarcération, ce qui est tout de même un peu triste au vu des circonstances et des souffrances endurées. Mais la vieille dame s'aperçoit, au cœur de la conversation, que l'ancien Griffondor n'aurait jamais trahis ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, il aurait préféré mourir en fait.

La vieille dame s'attacha petit à petit à ce jeune Lord-Régent, que s'il n'est pas jeune sur l'âge ou la maturité, l'est dans sa prise de fonction et sa manière de voir le monde.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils commençaient à parler de Droit, Amélia fondit sur eux comme par la force de Saint Merlin, il faut dire que c'est son domaine de prédiction et si elle détecte un mot du lexique juridique, elle est capable d'abandonner une conversation ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour parler de Droit.

Ce n'est pas très poli, mais une passion est une passion après tout !

De ce fait, le couple Greengrass se tourne dans un même mouvement vers Harry, qui sent une discussion parentale arrivé à grande vitesse. Malgré son côté rationnel et sociopathe, le petit garçon se retrouve à serrer les fesses devant les regards très sérieux de ses futurs beaux-parents.

''Dites-nous Héritier Potter, quelles sont vos intentions envers notre fille ? Ne croyez pas que l'on a oublié le contrat de fiançailles, nous avons toujours souhaité donner un mari ou une épouse convenable à notre petite Daphné. Une personne qui l'a traitera bien, à défaut de pleinement l'aimer, quelqu'un qui respectera ses intérêts et qui sera là pour la chérir.'' commence Samuel, sous l'aval de son épouse.

''Lord et Lady Greengrass, vous avez ma parole que je respecterais les vœux du mariage et votre fille. Que ce soit sur le plan humain, spirituel ou professionnel, je l'aiderais quelque soit ses projets. Sur le plan sentimental, j'essaierais de la traiter comme le mérite toute épouse, j'ai envie de la rencontrer et de la connaître sans arrière-pensées.''

Cette réponse pas trop alambiquée et sincère détend les visages sévères des canadiens, même s'ils ne sont pas complètement rassurés sur ce que Harry appelle ''le plan sentimental'' ; ce garçon va t-il aimer leur fille d'une manière ne serait-ce que platonique ? Ou préférera t-il honorer son devoir conjugal sans rien faire de plus ?

D'ailleurs parlons-en de cette notion du mariage ! Dans le Monde Sorcier, il est obligatoire de consommer celui-ci dès le 1er soir, juste après la fête suivant la cérémonie. Le concept de Lune de miel et de voyage de Noces n'existe pas ; si les mariés veulent prendre un congé bien à eux, ils sont libres de le faire, mais les coutumes doivent être respéctées !

Mais la consommation du mariage doit avoir comme témoins les invités de la fête : à la fin de celle-ci, chacun doit signer le Registre du mariage en certifiant qu'ils ont vu les mariés aller dans un lieu apprêté au nouveau époux.

 _(Ndb :_ _Cela rappelle les coutumes moldues concernant les mariages royaux et princiers du Moyen-age et de l'époque classique. Nda : oui je m'en suis inspiré en faisant quelques recherches, sachant que le Monde Sorcier a l'air de vivre dans le Moyen-âge, c'est cohérent.)_

Ce qui se passe dans le dit endroit, eh ben cela reste privé, sachant que les mariés peuvent le préparer comme ils (ou elles) le souhaitent et y faire ce que les jeunes mariés font, sachant que chaque personnes à ses limites.

Les Lois du mariage spécifient juste qu'il doit y avoir un rapport charnel ''classique'', avec ou non une potion contraceptive, mais généralement ce genre d'occasion se prête plus à l'amusement et à la découverte qu'à la procréation elle-même ; cette dernière le soir du mariage reste rare.

Harry dut comprendre le fil de leurs pensées, car il leur promet de faire un effort pour que leur fille soit heureuse et respecter sa future intimité ; le discret rougissement de ses joues prouve que ses pensées ont malgré lui dérivées vers des eaux pas très chastes.

Certes il n'a que 10 ans et il est sociopathe, ne parlons du fait qu'il a eu la syphilis suite à un viol, mais il est curieux à ce propos. Sirius envisage même, lorsqu'il sera en 3éme année à Poudlard, de lui offrir un ou deux livres traitant sur le sujet … comme il avait rougi ce jour-là !

Mais l'animagus, essayant de réprimer un rire, lui a expliqué que tout adolescent(e)s se doit d'être informé(e)s de ces choses-là : car bien évidemment, certains d'entre eux n'attendent pas le mariage pour expérimenter les plaisirs et les affres de ce genre d'activités.

''Mais au-moins, fais-le avec la personne avec qui tu seras marié et attend l'annonce officielle de tes fiançailles. Sinon ta réputation va en pâtir, et celle de l'autre aussi.'' Llui avait recommandé le brun.

La dite annonce se faisant à 15 ans, certains se libèrent très vite du carcan de la chasteté : on se fait la cour avec des cadeaux et des fleurs, on se fait des sorties romantiques à Pré-au-Lard, on fête enfin la Saint Valentin et on peut s'embrasser ou se prendre la main en public, en étant raisonnable bien sur !

Après le repas, ils prirent le thé avec bonheur : dehors le temps se faisait plus humide, quel bonheur le printemps ! La saison des amours, le doux soleil, la nature qui renaît … le temps instable avec de la pluie ou de la grêle, combinée avec du vent.

Du coup, toute boisson chaude est la bienvenue surtout pour Augusta qui a une collection de thés impressionnante, allant même jusqu'à à posséder des mélanges improbables.

Une fois le thé avalé et une cigarette consommée pour Samuel, qui se défend en disant que ce petit bâton blanc et toxique l'aide à se concentrer pour une réunion d'affaire, la réunion recommença.

Personnellement, Harry s'en moque : ce n'est pas sa santé qui en jeu, de plus si l'homme d'affaire sait ce qu'il fait et qu'il veille à ses poumons, il ne trouve aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il fume. Bon c'est sur qu'il ne veut jamais avoir à faire ce genre de fumée, mais il n'est pas désapprobateur pour autant.

Une fois le Canadien revenu et assis auprès de son épouse, chacun sort des parchemins sur lesquels ils ont notés les accords qu'ils souhaitent passer avec l'Héritier Potter ; ils ont fait cela juste avant de boire leur thé, pour digérer un peu et ils ont tout mis au propre par un sortilège basique de correction.

''Bien, qui veut commencer en premier ? Lady Augusta, vous êtes la doyenne de cette table, voulez-vous attaquer d'abord ou attendre votre tour ?'' propose le petit brun.

''Je veux bien commencer Héritier Potter, merci de votre politesse. Ma première proposition est d'ordre social : voyez-vous, mon petit-fils Neville a beaucoup de mal avec la Magie, il n'est pas Cracmol, mais il lui faudrait un protecteur s'il l'est et même s'il ne l'est pas. Selon les psychomages, le choc d'avoir vu ses parents torturés ont affaibli sa Magie …''

''Ne m'en dites pas plus dire Lady Londubat ! Sachez que j'accepte avec plaisir d'aider Neville dans les deux situations. De plus, s'il est effectivement Cracmol, je vous conseillerai un tuteur ou bien une bonne école Moldue au-quelle je paierais l'inscription. S'il va à Poudlard je m'engage à l'aider dans ses difficultés sociales et scolaires.'' promet Harry, le regard sincère.

''Merci de cet engagement Héritier Potter, il me tient à cœur que Neville trouve sa place en ce monde. J'aimerais de ce fait que vous signez un contrat d'Amitié si cela ne vous dérange pas. Ma seconde proposition est d'ordre financière : voyez-vous, mon fils possédait des parts dans la Gazette du Sorcier, pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour recevoir de l'argent pour le compte de Neville.''

''Cette proposition a l'air intéressante, mais c'est l'argent de Neville et ces parts font parties des dernières choses qui restent de votre fils … ne voulez-vous pas les garder ?''

La vieille dame réfléchit un instant, alors que Sirius tourne un regard plein de fierté vers son protéger, les trois autres invités n'en reviennent tout simplement pas : il est rare qu'un Lord ou une Lady ne saute pas sur l'occasion pour s'enrichir un peu plus.

''Il est vrai que j'aimerais en garder la moitié pour Neville, mais pour ce qui est des souvenirs de mon fils, je préfère avoir autre chose que ses moyens financiers pour me rappeler de lui. Ces parts sont de 20%, ce n'est pas beaucoup, cela rapporte 200 Galions par ans, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Allez-vous accepter cette proposition ?''

Après un temps de réflexions, Harry accepte la proposition de la douairière, à condition qu'il coupe la poire en deux et que Neville soit l'unique bénéficiaire des Galions ; lui il se contentera très bien du pourcentage d'action que lui apporte cet accord.

Ce fut au tour d'Amélia Bones, sa première proposition est juridique et politique : elle lui propose de le tenir au courant de chaques séance du Magenmagot, qui sont importantes à savoir car des Lois peuvent voir le jour ou bien des informations sur le Monde Magique qui ne sont pas marquées dans la Gazette.

 _(Ndb :_ _Il n'y a pas de journal Officiel pour le Ministère de la Magie ? C'est un instrument important pour les avocats et autres juristes. Nda : oui et non car la Gazette est le journal le plus lu chez les sorciers, donc ça paraît logique que les Lois soient écrites dans une rubrique spécifique)_

Le dernier des Potter accepte avec plaisir cette proposition, Amélia lui promit donc de lui faire un compte-rendu après chacune des réunions, sachant qu'il pourra y participer de façon anonyme, ou bien par un pseudonyme.

Son autre proposition est d'ordre purement social, comme Augusta elle souhaite un contrat d'Amitié pour sa nièce Susan, car malheureusement pour elles, la Maison Bones fait partie des familles qui ont un risque d'extinction : pas de mariage à l'horizon (ni pour elle ou sa nièce), pas d'enfants (elle est stérile) et pas de liaisons politiques depuis la mort de son frère.

Donc avoir la Maison Potter, et extension les Maisons Black et Londubat comme ami, ce sera déjà plus attirant pour des propositions de mariages ou autres. Et puis, la juge du Magenmagot sait que l'Héritier Potter – malgré sa pathologie – est quelqu'un de bien, qu'il prendra soin de sa nièce adorée.

Après tout, elle n'est plus toute jeune avec ses 45 ans, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver … bien sur elle sait que Susan est débrouillarde et mature, mais personne n'est à l'abri d'un mariage peu arrangeant ou de manipulations politiques sournoises.

Suite à ces arguments, Harry décide donc de promettre à Lady Bones les mêmes choses que la douairière Augusta Londubat : une protection fiable à tous les niveaux, surtout ceux concernant sa future vie conjugale, mais aussi une amitié loyale et de l'aide si besoin.

Une fois cette promesse faite, tout le monde se tourne vers le couple Greengrass, qui sont les derniers à faire leurs propositions auprès de l'Héritier Potter.

''Mon épouse et moi nous nous sommes mis d'accord, si vous l'acceptez Héritier Potter, de vous donner quelques parts de notre entreprise familiale, ainsi qu'un morceau de notre entreprise. Vous faites partis de notre famille, même si vous n'êtes pas officiellement fiancé à notre fille et de ce fait, nous voulons que vous ayez de quoi vous faire les dents dans le monde des affaires.'' propose Samuel, d'un ton très professionnel.

''J'accepterais bien Lord Greengrass, mais pourquoi me donner cette opportunité à moi et maintenant ? Je vais avoir bientôt 10 ans et je n'ai pas d'instruction sur la gestion d'une entreprise, sans compter que je ne vois pas vos employés obéir à un enfant.'' réplique poliment Harry, bien qu'au fond il saute de joie.

''D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous un jeune homme responsable et intelligent. Lord Black m'a dit que vous êtes en train de finir le 4éme niveau scolaire Moldue et sur votre éducation magique, vous savez déjà comment fonctionne le Monde Sorcier d et vous connaissez la Théorie Magique, entres autres.''

S'il n'était pas un sociopathe, le petit garçon aurait rougi de ces éloges impartiaux, sans compter que sa future belle-mère renchérit sur le fait que l'Héritier Potter commence à savoir gérer une Maison avec tout ce que cela implique.

Et c'était vrai d'ailleurs : Harry a vite comprit les rouages de comment s'occuper de son patrimoine en tout points, comment le faire prospérer et le protéger si besoin ; il apprenait cela petit à petit avec Sirius et les livres que lui donne régulièrement Ragnok.

Dans la pratique, l'ancien Griffondor lui laisse carte blanche pour écrire les courriers officiels, les rapports variés et les contrats nécessaires pour les transactions financières venant des entreprises qu'il possède et les suggestions pour améliorer les ventes de celles-ci.

C'est lui qui fait sa comptabilité et les recherches pour relever sa Maison, aidé par Sirius et Remus, qui est un super Intendant. Il va sans dire qu'après cette réunion, l'Héritier Potter aura des devoirs supplémentaires avec ce petit bout d'entreprise et les compte-rendus des réunions du Magenmagot.

Cette manœuvre est quitte ou double, même avec de l'aide, Harry sait qu'il peut échouer, et que cet échec peut influencer le point de vue de sa future belle-famille sur lui...

''Très bien Lord Greengrass, j'accepte votre offre à condition que vous me donniez des conseils ainsi qu'un petit pourcentage au début. S'il s'avère que le chiffre d'affaire augmente de disons, de 7.000 Galions en 1 an jour pour jour … je veux bien avoir plus de responsabilités dans votre entreprise.'' dit Harry, le regard déterminé.

''Bien évidemment Héritier Potter ! Il va de soi que je vous conseillerais pour toutes décisions importantes et que j'assisterais aux réunions du personnel. Mon entreprise est grande, donc vous pourrez choisir un secteur qui vous intéresse et le faire évoluer dans les petites largeurs. Je vous enverrais un récapitulatif et vous pourrez me donner votre réponse.''

''Soyez sur Lord Greengrass, que j'aiderais mon filleul à faire ce travail et si besoin, mon Intendant et moi nous prendrons temporairement la relève. Par exemple, lorsque mon fils adoptif ira à Poudlard, s'il est souffrant ou encore, s'il a des obligations urgentes.'' Renchérit Sirius, alors que son filleul cache un sourire satisfait.

Harry se doutait bien que la Famille Greengrass le mettait ainsi à l'épreuve. Le fait qu'ils lui donnent des parts et des responsabilités dans l'entreprise familiale est la preuve qu'ils donnent facilement leur confiance ; qui ferait une chose pareille sans cette amie à double-tranchant ?

Certainement pas un homme de haute stature comme Samuel Greengrass … qui est très connu dans l'import/export Canadien, mais aussi dans la haute strate du Monde Sorcier, et si Harry a bonne mémoire il est relativement connu dans le Monde Moldu pour vendre une grosse marque de café.

Donc oui, ce sera un défi très difficile où l'échec est probable à 85 % (selon ses estimations personnelles), mais ce sera la chose la plus intéressante qu'il aura fait de sa courte vie, la plus palpitante également ; il lui tarde déjà de recevoir la fameuse liste pour savoir quoi prendre.

''Bien, maintenant passons au dernier point, ensuite je répondrais à d'éventuelles questions si vous en avez.'' souffle le petit garçon, commençant légèrement à fatiguer.

''En fait, si cela ne vous dérange pas Héritier Potter, vous pouvez compter cette demande comme double : en effet, les responsabilités proposées par l'accord avec mon mari sont très profitables sur tous les plans, y compris selon le point de vue social car c'est bien vu qu'un Héritier gère son patrimoine ou celui de ses beaux-parents.'' explique Alma, l'air malin.

La compréhension se produit dans chacun des esprits de la pièce, reconnaissant l'intérêt de la manœuvre et Harry ressentit une pointe de soulagement à ces mots. Une partie de lui veut en finir, même si cela incombe à ses obligations d'Héritier de Maison et à son futur poste de Lord-Gérant.

Il reste, malgré sa maturité et sa sociopathie, un enfant et en tant que tel il lui tarde d'aller prendre une bonne douche et flâner devant la télévision ou faire un peu de sport s'il se sent bien.

D'ailleurs, il est sûr et certain que Sirius éprouve la même lassitude que lui, si ce n'est qu'à leur retour, il devra écrire le rapport de la réunion et l'envoyer par la poste sorcière canadienne.

Heureusement la quantité de questions est moindre, vu qu'ils ont répondu aux principales interrogations. Augusta demanda si Sirius avait une requête à formuler mais l'animagus répondit qu'il doit déjà remettre sa Maison en selle pour les bases et qu'il est d'ores et déjà allié avec la Maison Potter.

Ensuite, chacun échange son adresse postale, afin que tous puissent se joindre en cas de problèmes ou juste pour faire parvenir les contrats à Harry, mais aussi pour envoyer d'éventuelles invitations à prendre le thé.

Amélia finit par proposer son aide pour faire tomber Vernon Dursley, même si elle n'approuve pas vraiment la méthode énoncée par Harry, la femme sait que ce monstre mérite tout le mal qui peut lui arriver … le petit garçon accepte prudemment et lui dit qu'il lui enverra un courrier lui résumant toute l'histoire.

Pour clôturer la séance, Harry leur rappelle qu'après avoir rencontrer les familles dites ''Sombres'', il y aura une réunion générale où chacun devra se comporter de manière professionnelle et courtoise.

De toute manière, le contrat d'Anti-agression sera beaucoup plus strict et le Serment Sorcier de ne pas se tirer dans les pattes sera obligatoire.

Après des salutations polies, chacun rentre chez soi, tandis que Sirius informe l'elfe qu'il pouvait faire le nécessaire pour ranger l'endroit et éteindre le feu. Ensuite, les deux nouveaux citoyens canadiens rentrent chez eux avec un soulagement non feint … la journée leur a paru si longue et tellement fatigante ; mais néanmoins elle fut également intéressante et productive pour tout le monde.

 **Vous êtes toujours vivants ? J'espère parce que c'est pas bien de tuer ses , sinon iels ne peuvent laisser de reviews pour dire ce qu'ils ont pensés du chapitre ^^**

 **Laissez-moi des commentaires et portez-vous bien en attendant le prochain chapitre, où on retrouvera Sirius et Remus en amoureux ! Bonne semaine à vous ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour les gens ! Je suis enfin de retour, pour faire une mise à jour ... ouais les rimes ce n'est mon truc, quoique qu'il en soit je suis une fois de plus désolé.e de mon retard et sans plus de chichis je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Comme d'habitude je ne possède rien (sauf OC et clins d'œil culturels) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 25 – une assemblée de serpents, partie 1**

Les deux citoyens canadiens atterrirent dans le chalet, la boule au ventre aussi grosse que le nœud Gordien pour Sirius et une assurance cachant un certain malaise pour Harry. Ça y est, ils y sont enfin. L'épreuve du feu commence.

Ils vont rencontrer les Mangemorts les plus fidèles de Voldemort, ceux qui sont les plus dangereux et les plus retors, mais aussi les plus puissants magiquement et sur d'autres plans. Malgré leurs actes passés, ils font partie des piliers du Monde Magique, du moins pour certains.

Sirius est habillé d'une veste de costume et d'un pantalon noir bien ajusté, de bottes noires cirées, d'une chemise blanche des plus classiques et bien sûr de ses atours de Lord-Régent. Il est également rasé de près, a coupé ses cheveux courts et s'est mis un parfum discret.

Contrairement à la réunion précédente, il a pris sa baguette et une amulette en argent pour se protéger, au cas où. Il a confiance en Harry, mais l'ancien prisonnier lui a fait comprendre qu'ils devaient avoir de quoi se défendre.

Harry quant à lui est habillé presque de la même manière : veste et pantalon noir ajustés sur les épaules et soulignant ses jambes sportives, des bottes noire bien cirées, les atours appropriés propres à son rang social et ses cheveux finement bouclés bien coiffés sur le côté comme son tuteur.

L'exception est le fait qu'il ne s'est pas parfumé, Sirius le jugeant trop jeune pour ce genre de fantaisie. De plus, sa chemise est d'une belle couleur émeraude assortie à ses yeux.

''Ne prend pas de gants avec eux, ces hommes ont fait et vu des choses horribles. Je pense que tu devrais enfiler ton masque de sociopathe.'' recommande Sirius, avec difficulté.

''Oui tu as certainement raison Sirius, je pense que ces gens ne vont pas prendre de gants avec moi non plus.'' accepte Harry, se métamorphosant en quelques secondes.

Il fait bien car leur premier invité arriva, dans un grand ''crac'' caractéristique du transplanage, c'était Lucius Malefoy qui atterrit de façon gracieuse et digne.

Des cheveux d'un blond très clair allant jusqu'aux épaules et réunis en un catogan plein d'élégance, les yeux de l'homme sont aussi gris que ceux de Sirius mais plus froid, le visage est pâle et le nez pointu rend le faciès aristocratique. Son maintien droit est imposant.

Il doit avoir 35 ans, mais il ne présente aucun signe de vieillesse, il est habillé à la mode Victorienne comme la plupart des sorciers : une chemise blanche avec le col entouré d'un foulard écru, un veston ocre zébré de noir, un pantalon en toile et des bottes noires et ses atours de Lord-Régent bien visibles.

Il a d'ailleurs une magnifique canne en bois foncé presque noir, lisse et élégante avec un pommeau à tête de serpent bien stylisée de couleur argentée et des yeux en obsidienne.

Sur la robe, le symbole des Malefoy est très évident : des serpents verts et noirs sur un fond argenté, les bestioles sont en mode ''attaque'', cela représente assez bien le personnage ici présent ; froid et purement Serpentard, avec un côté sournois pouvant être dangereux.

D'après les informations dont dispose Harry, Lucius Malefoy s'est marié à Narcissa Black dès la sortie de Poudlard, c'est un homme d'affaire ayant beaucoup d'influence au Magenmagot et au Ministère, il est également membre du conseil d'administration de Poudlard et possède plusieurs parts dans différentes entreprises, il a un fils et c'est un homme de parole malgré ses inclinaisons vers la Magie Noire.

''Mes salutations Lord Malfoy, je suis l'Héritier Harry James Potter, fils du Lord-Régent James Charlus Potter, futur Lord-Régent de ma Maison et Héritier potentiel de la Famille Black. Je suis honoré que vous ayez acceptez mon invitation.'' salue le petit brun, d'une manière impeccable et bien rodée.

Sirius salue l'homme à son tour, s'efforçant de paraître le plus poli possible, et de ne pas brandir sa baguette afin de lancer un Experliarmus bien senti à l'ancien Mangemort.

''Je vous remercie de votre invitation Héritier Potter, je dois dire qu'elle me surprend au plus haut point : aux dernières nouvelles, vous avez disparu du Monde Magique, dans un lieu inconnu avec des tuteurs pour vous élever. De plus, vous êtes le représentant de la ''Lumière'', donc votre invitation est au-delà de l'entendement.'' souligne Lucius, la voix froide mais le regard assez étonné.

''Oui, je me doute que vous devez être interrogateur. Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je vous expliquerais plus en détail que tout ce qu'on vous a raconté à mon sujet est un tissu de mensonges, mon tuteur ici présent vous donnera un contrat que tout le monde devra signer. Mais je peux vous promettre d'avance que tout ce que j'aurais à dire sera vrai, je ferais moi-même un Serment Sorcier.''

Le blond parut lire en lui, par le biais de l'Occlumencie, mais Harry sait reconnaître un test quand il en voit un : il contre l'ancien mangemort sans aucune difficulté, mais le laissant se balader tranquillement dans sa tête quelques secondes, avant de le repousser sans délicatesse.

L'homme parut très surpris, voire même un peu choqué surtout quand Harry lui fait un petit sourire aussi froid que l'hiver, les yeux durs comme la pierre et le visage de marbre … il préfère s'asseoir dans l'une des chaises afin de se servir un peu de thé Darjeeling.

La personne suivante qui arriva est ni plus ni moins que Caterina Zabini, appelée aussi ''la Veuve Noire'' car … et ben, car tous ses maris sont morts dans des circonstances tragiques mais aussi étranges, ça et le fait qu'elle soit du genre libertine assumée. Bien sûr, tous ses morts étaient et aucun cas des meurtres ; les enquêtes des Aurors n'ont pu démontrer la culpabilité de la femme.

D'origine purement italienne, de taille moyenne athlétique avec de douces courbes féminines, une peau bronzée, un visage plein d'élégance avec des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire anguleuse et un nez droit, des cheveux noirs ondulants jusqu'au omoplates et es yeux en amandes tout aussi noirs.

Ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses yeux sont maquillés de pourpre, sa coiffe ténébreuse a des fils dorés complexes, ses mains fines sont maquillées à l'orientale, son cou gracile porte les colliers de Lady et de Régente et elle a le maintien d'une véritable Lady et non d'une séductrice comme on peut le penser.

Elle est habillée de la même manière que l'actrice Elizabeth Taylor, quand celle-ci travaillait avec le regretté James Dean, avec bien sûr sa robe de Lady qui complète le tout, on sent tout de même l'intelligence pointue de cette femme dangereuse qui a à peine 30 ans

Sirius a expliqué à Harry que Caterina Zabini possède l'une des plus grande fortune des Îles Britanniques, grâce (ou à cause) de la mort de ses 7 maris et de ses judicieux placements financiers qui l'ont enrichie, elle a un fils de son second mariage – elle avait 21 ans à ce moment-là – et une réputation sociale pas très reluisante.

Le nom de famille Zabini est tout simplement son nom de jeune fille, qu'elle avait repris à la fin de son dernier mariage en date … heureusement son enfant pourra tout de même hériter de la fortune de ses multiples beaux-pères, qui le voyait comme un fils et l'ont inscrit sur leur testament.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais Harry sent qu'il peut faire confiance à cette femme, ça et une forme de compassion car grâce à une discussion avec Tom, il sait pourquoi tout ces hommes sont morts : Caterina est une créature magique relativement dangereuse, une succube.

Pourquoi dangereuse ? Parce qu'une succube a besoin d'avoir des relations sexuelles de façon très régulière afin de pouvoir vivre normalement sans tuer tout le monde autour d'elle, seulement voilà … si iels n'ont pas d'âme-sœur, les personnes auparavant fortunées sont malencontreusement tuées par le.a succube.

Les succubes n'ont pas d'orientation sexuelle, comme beaucoup de créatures magiques et une fois lancer dans le plaisir charnel il n'y a pas de retour arrière possible : être l'âme-sœur d'un.e succube ou d'un.e incube est un engagement à vie, comme avec les vampires ou les archanges qui sont pratiquement immortels.

Les incubes, ne sont pas mieux lotis sur ce plan-là non plus : elleux frôlent littéralement la dépendance jusqu'à ce qu'iels trouvent la personne qui leur est lié.e, encore plus que les succubes qui peuvent tout de même se passer de relations le temps d'une semaine de temps en temps.

 _(NDA : ceci est ma version des Succubes et des Incubes, je sais qu'il y'en a une autre, mais elle ne me convenait pas pour ma fic qui je le rappelle, est issue de mon imagination ... certaines choses n'appartiennent qu'à mon point de vue ''d'écrivain'')_

Bref, toujours est-il que ses infortunés maris et ses amant(e)s sont morts… avec panache dirons-nous, mais comme les gens qui savent que Caterina Zabini est une succube sont rares, la jeune femme subit des remarques odieuses voire même carrément dégradantes.

Seuls une poignée de personnes sont au courant et aident l'italienne comme elles le peuvent : des potions permettant de remplacer une relation charnelle par exemple, des golems pour contrer le manque et des voyages dans le monde pour que Caterina puisse chercher la personne qui lui est destinée.

Harry prend le temps de saluer son invitée, suivit par Sirius – sous le charme malgré lui – et Lucius, qui la connaissait depuis longtemps donc ses salutations sont plus amicales.

Leur 3ème invité débarque de manière plus brutale. C'est un homme grand avec un physique filiforme, pâle et mince… il est chauve avec une barbe poivre-sel fournie ainsi que des sourcils broussailleux, un visage dur et carré avec des joues creuses, un nez droit et des yeux couleur cendre encadrés par des lunettes noires.

Habillé d'un costume gris à trois pièces comme dans les années 20, avec des bottes et une chemise noire, une canne en bois de noyer et ses atours de Lord, mais pas de Régent. Cet homme a un air aussi sinistre qu'une pierre tombale, transpirant une puissance magique convenable et il a un maintien plein de dignité.

Après les salutations d'usage, le vieux Lord Duncan Nott, qui avoisine les 70 ans et des faiblesses liées à l'âge, s'assoit à côte de Lucius et entamant une conversation sur la politique actuelle et comment améliorer les points défectueux à leurs yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau venu fait son apparition : du même âge que Sirius, il est grand et musclé avec une peau bronzée, des mains cagneuses, des cheveux blonds-vénitiens décoiffés avec des yeux bleus perçants…

Sa coiffe de feu entoure un visage anguleux, à la mâchoire dure aux lèvres fines, un nez et des pommettes saillantes et ses yeux scintillent comme l'anneau d'or à son oreille, son maintien souple cache un homme bagarreur… il était séduisant sans nul doute.

Habillé d'une chemise noire, avec un costume marron classique, de bottes noires et d'une cape de voyage rouge, il n'a pas l'air d'un Lord … sans doute n'était-il qu'un héritier, aux dernières nouvelles, son père Arceus Avery est malade, atteint d'un cancer magique et sa mère est morte juste après la guerre.

Le Lord se bat de toutes ses forces, mais Harry sait qu'il est condamné depuis longtemps, mais selon les rumeurs, son fils – nommé Canton Avery, dit ''Kant'' – n'est pas du tout prêt à reprendre la Maison, sur le plan de la maturité. Il y a encore du travail et de plus, sur les critères de la société sorcière, il n'est pas un Lord ''digne'' de ce nom.

Pas marié ou uni, donc pas de descendance prévue prochainement ou dans l'immédiat, absent de la sphère politique, peu présent dans le milieu social et le comble … il est rarement en Angleterre, préférant les terres plus chaudes de l'Espagne ou de l'Australie.

Néanmoins Harry se surprit à le trouver fort sympathique, il ne faisait pas trop de manières et se comporte d'une manière neutre avec lui … difficile de croire que ce gars était un mangemort. Plein d'amabilité, le jeune homme salue Sirius de façon neutre avec un respect sous-jacent.

''Par contre Héritier Potter, je suis au regret de vous annoncez que les Carrow ne viendront pas, la raison est leur fanatisme envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui est tellement débordant qu'ils ont vu votre invitation comme une proposition de trahison ou une promesse d'arrestation par les aurors.'' s'excuse noblement Canton.

''Je comprends Héritier Avery, je dois dire que je ne sens pas froissé de leur refus. De plus, on dit que les Carrow vivent dans une grotte isolée de tout et qu'Amycus à perdu la tête.'' sourit poliment Harry, alors que tout le monde le regarde avec de grands yeux.

''Comment connaissez-vous le nom de notre camarade jeune homme ? Il me semble que vous n'avez été élevé loin du Monde Magique, du moins selon les rumeurs.'' dit Lord Nott, soupçonneux.

''Il faut que vous sachiez une chose sur moi Lord Nott : je ne serais jamais assez loin pour ceux qui aiment vivre de sang et de terreur. En fait, je suis même plus prêt que vous ne le pensez de vous trancher la gorge… '' sourit Harry, le regard soudainement froid et teinté de noir.

Duncan et Lucius écarquillent les yeux, ne voulant pas croire qu'un gamin d'à peine 10 ans vient de menacer de mort un ancien suivant de Voldemort, Caterina et Canton sont proprement impressionnés par le calme dont a fait preuve Harry.

Quant à Sirius, il se retenait de rire en regardant le feu, se disant que son filleul ne changerait jamais, il bénit son côté sociopathe pour effacer certaines inhibitions propres aux humains, comme la peur… lui-même n'aurait jamais osé faire un truc pareil sans avoir sa baguette entre les mains.

''Ah et j'ai appris que Lord Dolohov ne se joindra pas à nous, dommage j'aurais voulu parler sortilèges avec lui … il paraît qu'il a crée un sort capable de ravager le thorax. Macnair et Mulciber sont en voyage de Noces, souhaitez-leur le bonheur de ma part, l'amour n'a pas d'âge.'' déclare paisiblement le petit brun.

Qui continua sur le fait que c'est dommage que les Lestrange soient enfermés, ils auraient pu avoir de belles retrouvailles familiales entre Sirius et Bellatrix. Qu'il espère que Yaxley se porte bien après son accident de balai, souhaite ses condoléances pour Evan Rosier, pour Adrian Selwyn et tant d'autres dont il ne connaît pas le nom.

''Dites-moi Héritier Potter, vous devez être devin pour savoir autant de choses sur notre … assemblée. Je ne pense pas que c'est votre tuteur qui vous a raconté tout ça.'' Dit Canton, franchement étonné que le Survivant connaisse tout cela.

''Non je ne suis pas devin Héritier Avery, je dispose juste d'un excellent réseau d'information, de plus, depuis deux mois à peu près, je suis actionnaire majoritaire de façon anonyme dans la Gazette et j'ai accès à leurs archives et mon tuteur ici présent m'aide beaucoup.'' rit doucement le brun, dont les yeux sont redevenus soudainement verts.

Un dernier arrivant se fit entendre, par la porte cette fois et Harry fait entrer le dernier invité : son corps est massif avec ces muscles imposants, sa grande taille faisant au moins 1 m 87, ses mains cagneuses pourvues d'ongles griffus et sa peau extrêmement bronzé est pourvue de cicatrices...

Son visage a des traits lupins, un nez allongé humant l'air, une mâchoire solide où des dents pointues se laissent voir, ses cheveux gris sont en batailles avec une barbe fine, mais le plus étrange est les yeux du géant…

Ils sont d'un doré scintillant, tellement perçant que les prunelles pourraient trouer un mur, ils ont la couleur du soleil en été et de la bête qui sommeille en Fenrir Greyback. Un loup-garou alpha qui a commandité des milliers d'atrocités, mais qui dirige la plus grande meute des îles Britanniques et donc, qu'il est important de l'avoir de son côté.

Même les autres anciens mangemorts sont tendus, sans doute devaient t-ils craindre leur collègue du temps jadis, Caterina Zabini et Sirius quant à eux serrent les dents et un regard, ils se mettent d'accord : vu que les trois autres ne vont peut-être pas bouger, si Greyback devient dangereux ils devront conclure une alliance afin de neutraliser le loup-garou.

Pour ce qui est Harry, et ben… il est sociopathe, donc il ne ressent pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que l'odeur de Greyback l'indispose : la robe et les bottes noires ne sont pas suffisant pour contrer l'effet ''chien mouillé'', ça et les discrètes effluves de sang, qui indiquent que son vis à vis vient de chasser.

''Ce gars pourrait faire un effort de présentation ! Je n'ai rien contre les personnes négligées, mais là on a franchi un cap : on dirait que ce type vit dans la forêt comme un loup.'' pense Harry, accueillant malgré tout son invité.

Invité qui regarde Caterina et lui-même avec un regard plein d'appétit, limite, il pourrait se lécher les babines sans gène et s'il le pouvait, il se précipiterait sur eux pour les dévorer sans manières, ou bien les contaminer au choix.

''Soit le bienvenue Fenrir, nous t'attendons : tu es le dernier à arriver. Alecto et Amycus ne viendront pas, quant au reste de notre Confrérie… bref, tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus.'' dit Canton, apaisant quelque peu l'atmosphère.

''Hmmpf, ouais. Sous terre, en taule, ou bien terré comme des lâches au Ministère paradant comme des paons …'' grogne le loup, enlevant sa robe qui dévoile une veste de camionneur et un jean, le tout est relativement propre et en bon état.

Ils soulignent également sa musculature imposante et les multiples cicatrices parsemant le corps du loup alpha.

Harry se racle la gorge afin de ramener tout le monde sur terre, puis il invite chacun à prendre place et après un craquement des doigts, décide de commencer la réunion.

 **Et voila pour ce chapitre ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit rassemblement mangemoresque ? Comment trouvez-vous le comportement de Harry ? Perso je trouve qu'il en a dans le pantalon pour agir ainsi avec des anciens tueurs !**

 **Concernant les dits invités, leurs descriptions sont elles appropriées ou incomplète ? N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça dans les reviews et je dis à la prochaine ! ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde, exceptionnellement je poste en semaine ! Et oui, j'ai décroché un stage dans un cinéma et je travaille le W-E, donc je posterais en début de semaine durant les trois semaines qui vont suivre, même si pour ne rien vous cachez j'aimerais y décrocher un job ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !^^**

 **Bref je vais pas raconter ma vie, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui fait suite au précédent, comme d'habitude je ne possède rien (à part des OC et des clins d'œil culturels), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 26 – Une assemblée de serpents, partie 2**

''Avant de commencer cette réunion, je voudrais vous faire signer un contrat de confidentialité qui a une modalité Anti-agression, vous allez également prêter un Serment sorcier en jurant que jamais vous ne révélerez ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce, sauf à votre femme Lord Malefoy et à votre meute monsieur Greyback. Mon tuteur et moi allons également prêter serment.'' déclare Harry, d'un ton sans appel.

Ses invités parurent surpris de cela, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que l'Élu leur accorderait un partage de confiance : prêter Serment ce n'est pas rien, surtout devant ceux qui ont tué et commis d'autres exactions de ce genre, pour une idéologie que le garçon est censé haïr au plus haut point.

Néanmoins, ils se plient à la volonté de l'Héritier Potter, mais c'est juste par curiosité ! Si le petit brun leur propose des accords avantageux et que ce qu'il a à dire est intéressant… alors ils veilleront à respecter celui qui a vaincu leur Maître et par certains moments, leur ami.

Car oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas seulement leur chef de guerre, de politique et de stratégie … il était aussi un confident pour certains d'entre eux, un ami quand chacun était détendu, sans compter que c'était un mari aimant avec Enrik ; que Merlin ait son âme.

Mais tout cela a changé lorsque l'amour de sa vie est mort par la main de Dumbledore, il ne restait plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec sa colère puissante due à un chagrin dévastateur et une folie causée par un cœur irrémédiablement brisé ; un amour perdu avec un enfant à naître mort dans des entrailles calcinées.

Il ne restait plus rien d'Enrik, quand Dumbledore et certains membres de l'Ordre se sont déchaînés sur lui … des chairs calcinés, du sang versé, un visage piétiné et des crachats de ces hommes dits de la ''Lumière'', satisfait d'avoir tué un homme portant ce qu'ils appelaient déjà ''l'Héritier des Ténèbres''.

En un regard, le cercle proche de Voldemort se met d'accord pour signer le contrat et prêter Serment, leur instinct de Serpentard disant de faire confiance à Harry, que ce qu'il va dire sera important …

Et ils ne sont pas trompé ! Au fur et à mesure que Harry raconte son histoire, leurs visages prirent une couleur blanchâtre teintée de vert, les regards sont horrifiés : dans le Monde Magique, les enfants y sont rarement châtiés et la notion de pédophilie n'existe que chez les sorciers les plus tordus, d'ailleurs ce crime est puni par la peine de mort.

Pas par un Baiser de Détraqueur, non par une Potion de Sommeil-Éternel et par une inhumation alors que la personne est encore vivante, dans la logique des choses, elle finit par mourir petit à petit vu qu'elle n'est plus nourrie et abreuvée, que sa respiration n'était plus suffisante pour pourvoir aux besoins du corps.

Toujours est-il que les enfants sont bien protégés par la Loi, même si cette dernière ne franchit pas le cercle privé, les elfes ont l'obligation de protéger la progéniture et les familles plus pauvres doivent compter sur leur entourage pour prévenir l'Unité Familiale du Ministère des délits qui peuvent être commis.

Puis Harry explique que c'est Dumbledore, aidé de quelques personnes du Ministère qui a comploté tout ça : son placement chez les Dursley, l'emprisonnement abusif de Sirius, l'argent volé de Harry par le vieillard … et l'Héritier Potter qui veut renverser celui qui aurait du être son mentor et rétablir une justice égalitaire dans le monde sorcier.

''Par égalitaire tu entends quoi par-là gamin ?'' grogne Fenrir, l'air intéressé quoiqu'un peu méfiant.

''J'entends par-là que l'union humain-créature magique sera valorisée. Que le statut des créatures dites ''Sombres'' sera au même niveau que celles dites ''Claires'', que les enfants nés de ces unions seront reconnues. J'entends aussi une égalité entre les hommes et les femmes, quelque soit leurs inclinaisons personnelles.'' commence Harry, le regard plein d'assurance.

''Mais je parle aussi de l'égalité entre toutes les Magies qui existent, car je ne crois pas en ces sottises sur la Magie Noire qui serait malsaine ou que la Magie Blanche soit la meilleure de toutes, entre autres … j'aimerais également que les gens arrêtent de voir les Moldus comme des parasites et bien sur, briser certaines barrières sociales.'' termine le petit brun.

Les regards se firent intéresser et quelque peu déboussoler : c'était presque les mêmes mots que leur défunt Maître leur avait dits lors de leurs recrutements, la tonalité n'était pas la même et le garçon avait oublié quelques éléments, mais c'était là … ce sentiment de déjà-vu très subtil.

Surtout que c'est la vérité, car l'Héritier Potter avait prêté Serment de dire des choses vraies et concrètes, donc tout ce qu'il dit est sincère.

Mais le pire est lorsque Sirius enlève son déguisement, comme à la réunion précédente, chacun se lève avec la baguette en main, Harry soupire en sachant que ce sera plus difficile avec eux, vu qu'ils sont méfiants depuis leur arrivée.

Ce qui est logique aux yeux du petit garçon, lui-même ferait pareil dans une telle situation, c'est pourquoi avec l'aide de Sirius il prit le temps d'expliquer la situation : c'est Peter Petitgrow qui a indiqué l'endroit où les Potter vivaient, d'ailleurs ce rat est toujours vivant car Sirius n'a pas pu le tuer…

Car à la dernière minute, sa colère s'est refroidie aux souvenirs de leur amitié, donc de fil en aiguille l'Aspirant auror est revenu à la raison : posant des questions d'un ton calme en baissant sa baguette, il a incité Peter à lui dire le pourquoi du comment mais son ancien ami a préféré beugler sa ''traîtrise'' avant de se couper le doigt et de disparaître dans une explosion.

Explosion qui a tuée 11 personnes, 12 aux yeux du Monde Magique, Sirius explique également à ses interlocuteurs qu'il n'était pas le Gardien du Secret de ses amis, car en voulant faire un bluff, ils se sont dit que Peter serait insoupçonnable comme Gardien.

''Votre plan était bon Lord Black, malheureusement ce sale rat vous a devancé. D'ailleurs il nous a tous devancés. Ne faites pas cette tête pleine de surprise … personne ne savait qui a envoyé notre Seigneur à la mort, lui-même hésitait à tuer l'Héritier Potter ici présent car il ne connaissait qu'une donnée : la prophétie.'' explique Lucius, le regard froid.

''Prophétie qui a été énoncée par une folle, complètement ivre et sans aucun don vérifiable, dans une auberge minable alors qu'il pleuvait à verse. Prophétie que Dumbledore connaît et qu'il aurait pu arranger à sa manière, l'espion qui l'a rapportée à votre Maître a peut-être été manipulé.'' renchérit Harry, haussant un sourcil.

Cette hypothèse fait réfléchir tout le monde dans la pièce, il est vrai que ça pourrait tenir mais comment le vieux fou aurait pu falsifier une prophétie ? Impossible de lancer un simple sort neutre ou de Magie Noire, la seconde est peut-être puissante mais elle ne peut fausser une prophétie.

On peut utiliser la Magie Blanche ou bien celle des Runes, afin de changer quelques données, mais même là il est compliqué d'avoir une grande puissance magique pour faire ce sacrilège ; une prophétie est quelque chose écrite par les astres eux-mêmes, pour certaines cultures sorcières (y compris les créatures) c'est un acte qui atteint presque le divin.

Alors quand un sorcier suffisamment puissant change partiellement une prophétie … c'est mauvais signe, par ce que ça veut dire que les acteurs clés de la guerre ont été manipulés à des fins plus personnelles.

''Pensez-vous Lord Black, que Dumbledore aurait pu changer des éléments de cette prophétie ?'' demande Caterina, qui bien que neutre lors de la guerre, connaît bien les anciens Mangemorts.

''C'est une hypothèse, mais tel que je sais qui il est actuellement … un manipulateur intéressé par l'argent et sa gloire personnelle, je pense qu'il aurait très bien pu modifier certaines parties à son avantage : détruire votre Maître par le biais d'un enfant, sans savoir si celui-ci va survivre. Et vu que Harry à survécu …'' énonce sombrement Sirius.

''Il pourrait manipuler l'Héritier Potter à son avantage, le mettant dans une famille abusive afin de paraître comme un sauveur bienveillant. Volant son argent et sapant son image politique et sociale dans la foulée, le mariant à une famille inférieure. Oui c'est malin comme plan, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait prévu de faire une fois le mariage accomplit et les enfants nés de cette union.'' réfléchit Canton, voyant le tableau se dessiner.

''Je crois que j'ai une hypothèse, vu que je suis riche et que ces possibles héritiers hériteront de ma fortune à leurs 17 ans, je pense que le vieux fou me tuera sous prétexte que je deviendrais sombre et que je me comporte comme votre Maître. Comme cela, il récolte les lauriers et mes Galions, en revanche pour la famille Wesley … je ne sais pas.'' dit Harry, les prunelles songeuses.

''À mon avis, il fera porter le chapeau à Miss Weasley, et il rompra le contrat prénuptial habituel entre deux époux : une clause indique que si un partenaire a abusé de l'autre, de quelque manière que ce soit jusqu'à le tuer, l'argent sera gelé jusqu'à la majorité des enfants. Le tuteur magique pourra donc manipuler la fortune du défunt à sa guise.'' explique le vieux Nott, le regard ennuyé.

''Cela répond au destin de l'Héritière Weasley, mais qu'adviendrait t-il du reste de la famille ? Ils auront droit à un recours non ? Et les possibles héritiers auront bien 17 ans, donc Dumbledore ferait quoi ?'' demande Sirius, acquiesçant à l'hypothèse du vieux sorcier.

''Il y' a plusieurs possibilité Lord Black, déjà cela dépend des modalités initiales du contrat de mariage sur le nombre d'enfants et le titre qu'ils héritent. Si l'un des enfants a le titre Potter, donc celui qui est le plus riche, alors Dumbledore peut adopter l'enfant en tant que tuteur. Ou alors il peut prétendre qu'il est fou et donc éteindre la lignée par ce biais.'' explique succinctement Duncan.

''Sans compter que la famille Weasley n'aurait rien à dire, car ils seront en disgrâce et rappelez-vous que lors d'un divorce, c'est le parent de bonne foi qui a la garde des enfants. Si aucun parent n'est apte à s'occuper d'eux, c'est au tuteur magique qui le fait, s'il n'y a pas de parrain ou de marraine dans le paysage.'' renchérit Lucius, le ton docte.

Sirius et Harry se regardent, avec un air entendu, c'était également leur hypothèse à eux aussi, mais ils voulaient en avoir la confirmation et qui de mieux pour appuyer cette hypothèse que les piliers politiques du Monde Magique, les plus retors qui plus est.

''Bien, maintenant que vous savez toute l'histoire à mon sujet et celui de Sirius, nous allons finir sur un point qui me concerne tout particulièrement, il ne s'agit pas de Dumbledore, de votre Maître ou du monde sorcier en général … non il s'agit de ce que la maltraitance de ma famille moldue a eu comme conséquence.''

Ainsi, comme à la réunion précédente avec les alliés ancestraux de la Maison Potter, Harry explique ce qu'est la sociopathie aux anciens Mangemorts, ce qui se révéla très compliqué car le Monde des sorciers ne connaît pas très bien celui de la psychiatrie … pour vous dire chers , ils ont le point de vue des gens du début du vingtième siècle en ce qui concerne ce domaine !

Du coup, expliquer la psychiatrie (et donc la sociopathie) à des gens qui n'ont jamais mis les pieds dans le Monde Moldu, ni même lu un livre traitant sur le sujet, c'est une tâche ardue. Néanmoins Harry s'efforce de répondre à toutes les questions de manière polie et complète.

À son soulagement Caterina, Canton et curieusement Greyback comprennent les explications de leur hôte, l'Héritier Avery se montra même intéressé par le domaine de la psychologie… qui sait, peut-être que Harry a implanté une idée d'ouverture d'esprit dans la tête d'un Sang-Pur.

Par contre pour les Lords Nott et Malefoy, c'était un peu plus compliqué : ils méprisent tellement les moldus qu'ils connaissent à peine les bases de la biologie humaine, alors la psychologie …

Les ventres commençaient à gargouiller quand Harry a enfin fini de tout expliquer, il a décidé de ne pas insister surtout que le vieux Nott est un véritable réfractaire, mais au moins Lucius Malefoy a fini par comprendre que jamais le petit garçon ne ressentira quoi que ce soit et qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour le ''guérir''.

''Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec les sujets me concernant directement, je pense que nous pouvons amplement passer à table afin de nous restaurer. Pour cette après-midi, je conclurais au maximum deux accords avec chacun d'entre vous, ou un seul si cela est votre souhait. Ils peuvent être financiers, sociaux ou politiques.'' dit Harry, encore plein d'assurance.

Parfois Sirius se dit que son filleul prend goût à ce genre de réunion, ou alors qu'il cache très bien son ennui et sa fatigue… peut-être un peu des deux le connaissant bien : intellectuel et malin, mais facilement las s'il n'y a pas de difficultés particulières ou si le débat tourne en rond… un peu comme il y a une demi-heure, quand il tentait d'expliquer sa pathologie.

Le moment du déjeuner est accueillit par des sourires soulagés et des acclamations de contentement, il y' a même un grognement gourmand de Greyback à la vue du gigot d'agneau bien saignant, Lucius et Caterina apprécièrent la ratatouille aux fines herbes et aux amandes qui allait avec.

Quant à Canton, il apprécia la tarte aux fraises et Lord Nott dégusta le vin de grand cru qu'Harry avait acheté exprès à la famille Potter qui est en Italie.

Comme quoi la famille ça peut être utile pour des occasions insolites.

D'ailleurs ces gens sont charmants, Sirius a même confirmé qu'il adorait le vin italien et il a prit une dizaine de bouteilles en promettant de revenir sitôt le stock bu… Harry s'est efforcé de modérer l'ancien Maraudeur plus trop sobre, mais c'était peine perdue.

Le repas se passe bien, tout le monde est certes prudent mais plus au point de tirer les baguettes, Greyback a même ''effacé'' le loup en lui pour que l'atmosphère se détende un peu plus, dévoilant des dents blanches et des yeux d'un bleu céruléen, mais aussi une voix de ténor assez agréable.

Ses ongles se rétractent, laissant voir des doigts à l'aspect agile, il se recoiffe sa chevelure négligée et avec sa baguette, efface l'odeur de gibier qu'il traînait sur lui depuis ce matin, ses traits s'adoucissent sur les angles.

Le tout laisse voir un homme de 55 ans, plutôt séduisant si on aime les mastodontes au visage dur et parfois au comportement… bestial dirons-nous, Harry ne sut pas pourquoi mais dans sa tête, il compara le loup alpha à un catcheur.

Une fois le thé fini, chacun se remit en mode ''affaire'' et Harry invita au doyen de commencer, Lord Nott parut réfléchir un instant …

''J'aimerais que nous fassions un contrat d'Amitié, pour mon fils Théodore. Je souhaiterai qu'il soit un protecteur car je suis malade … mon foie a une cirrhose, tout l'alcool que j'ai bu dans ma vie est en train de me tuer à petit feu. Je prends une potion, mais les médicommages ne me donnent guère plus de 2 ans à vivre debout et un autre allongé sur un lit.'' explique le vieil homme, un soupçon de peine dans la voix.

''J'accepte votre proposition avec honneur et plaisir Lord Nott, je veillerais sur votre fils. Je suis désolé pour votre mal, mais vous pouvez partir tranquille car je protégerais Théodore de toutes les malveillances dont il pourrait être victime. Avez-vous choisi un parrain ou … ?'' demande Harry.

''Oui, Lucius et Narcissa sont ses parrains et marraines. Pour le tuteur magique, j'aimerais que ce soit un gardien de mes avoirs afin de préserver le patrimoine de mon fils, mais aussi quelqu'un qui gère sa future vie conjugale pour des raisons évidentes, mais aussi qu'il finisse de lui apprendre comment gérer une Maison. Lord Black, acceptez-vous ce poste ?'' demande finalement le vieil homme.

Tout le monde parut abasourdi par cette proposition, surtout Sirius qui a failli tomber de sa chaise et même le vieux Nott ne semble pas croire à ce qu'il vient de demander.

''Puis-je vous demander pourquoi cette décision Lord Nott ? Mon parrain n'est pas lié avec vous de quelque façon que ce soit, surtout qu'à une certaine époque vous étiez opposé l'un à l'autre.'' demande précautionneusement Harry, tout aussi éberlué.

''Je vous aurai bien demandé à vous Héritier Potter, mais vous êtes mineur. Canton n'est encore qu'un Héritier. Fenrir est une créature magique qui a un casier judiciaire très lourd. Caterina est une femme et elles ne peuvent être tutrices, oui je sais que c'est ridicule mais c'est la loi. Quant à Lucius, il ne peut occuper deux fonctions car le tuteur doit être quelqu'un de neutre.''

''De ce fait, il ne reste que moi. Mais cela n'indique pas pourquoi c'est moi et pas l'un de vos… camarades. Ne craignez-vous pas que je veuille me venger pour une raison stupide ou que je conduise votre famille à sa perte ?'' questionne le brun, ébaudi par cette proposition incongrue.

''Disons que nos alliés ne sont pas exactement des gens de confiance, ils voudront tirer profit de ma mort et du jeune âge de mon fils. Alors que vous, vous n'aurez aucun intérêt à faire cela. Vous ne fouillerez pas dans les Galions pour vous enrichir, vous n'utiliseriez pas Théodore à des fins perverses et je sais, pour finir, que vous êtes quelqu'un qui a des valeurs morales élevées. Alors ?''

Sirius réfléchit un instant, avant d'accepter quand il vit le regard sincère de Duncan, le vieil homme parut soulagé de cette décision et Harry le remercie de la confiance qu'il accorde et il lui promet une nouvelle fois de veiller sur son fils.

''Bien, maintenant … monsieur Greyback, voulez-vous continuer ?'' propose aimablement le petit garçon.

''Et bien Héritier Potter, je suis au regret de dire qu'à part ma meute, qui est grande et assez répandue, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir si ce n'est sa protection et sa loyauté. Ainsi qu'un Pacte de non-agression de ma part : je ne contaminerais personne de votre meute, et je n'agresserais personne de quelque manière que ce soit. Cela vous convient t-il ?'' propose le loup-garou, avec un léger sourire.

''J'accepte avec plaisir votre proposition, monsieur Greyback. Et j'accepte votre Pacte avec grand honneur, si cela vous convient nous pourrons le faire après cette réunion. Pour vous ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais à mes yeux c'est une grande marque de confiance, et puis cela fera plaisir à Remus Lupin de le savoir.'' accepte poliment le brun, avec une pointe de venin à sa dernière affirmation.

L'homme des bois eut la grâce de paraître gêné, voire même un peu coupable de ce pêché : son côté loup préfère les enfants car ils sont plus faciles à intégrer dans une meute, contrairement à un adulte qui résiste à la mutation.

En général il les transforme entre 13 ans et au grand maximum 20 ans, mais jamais au-delà de 35 ans car il est possible que la personne meure et pas en dessous de 13 ans car c'était tout simplement cruel ; la douleur peut être traumatisante, surtout pour un enfant.

Et Remus Lupin, dont le père a refusé de faire partie de la meute – un honneur à ses yeux d'alpha – en a payé le prix, un lourd tribut même … au début Fenrir n'a pas regretté mais il a compris, avec le temps et ses âmes-sœurs liées à lui, qu'il ne voulait plus faire preuve d'autant de cruauté et que sa meute actuelle est plus importante que son envie de revanche contre les sorciers.

Il n'oubliera jamais le regard effrayé de ce petit garçon innocent, ses prunelles vertes comme la prairie remplies de larmes, avec un visage angélique criant de douleur et son corps enfantin arrosé de liquide pourpre et portant l'odeur de la peur.

Avec le temps, il a vu de loin le petit garçon grandir pour devenir un jeune homme intelligent et entouré d'amis, presque uni à un adversaire qu'au fond de lui il respecte depuis leur premier affrontement, et aussi indécent que cela puisse paraître, il ressentait de la fierté vis à vis de Remus Lupin.

Heureusement ses amours, Alexander et Irène, qu'il a rencontré après la guerre lors d'un voyage à Amsterdam, ont adouci son cœur noir jusqu'à se lier à lui et définitivement le changer en homme juste et parfois, doux comme un agneau ; même s'il le cache par fierté de mâle alpha.

''Bien à qui le tour maintenant ? Lady Zabini, vous feriez-nous l'honneur de continuer sur cette lancée ?'' invite galamment l'Héritier Potter.

''Ce sera avec plaisir Héritier Potter, je vous propose des services juridiques venant de mon cabinet d'avocat personnel, je sais que Lady Bones sera plus à même de vous protéger à ce niveau. Mais moi je vous propose de l'aide pour … les éventuelles affaires illégales que vous souhaiterez accomplir, comme par exemple votre petite vengeance contre Dursley.'' propose la belle femme, le regard malin.

Harry accepte vivement, il est vrai qu'avoir un suivi juridique des deux côtés de la barrière serait intéressant pour lui et les affaires qu'il a à mener, qui sai … peut-être qu'il apprendra des choses qui lui seront utiles pour sa future scolarité à Poudlard.

''Ma seconde proposition sont des parts d'une entreprise dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est une librairie qui m'a été offerte par mon quatrième mari. Son contenu pourrait vous plaire et en achetant des parts, vous pourrez emprunter des livres à votre guise et même être héberger par la gentille et exquise propriétaire des en lieux en cas de besoin.'' dit la belle Lady, un sourire indolent aux lèvres.

''J'accepte cette proposition avec plaisir Lady Zabini ! Parlez-moi donc de ce bien plus en détail et faites-moi une offre de pourcentage … mais je peux déjà vous dire que votre offre touche énormément mon côté intellectuel et que j'accepte d'ores et déjà cette opportunité que vous me présentez avec joie.'' sourit Harry, les yeux pétillants.

''Je suis ravie de vous comblez à ce point Héritier Potter ! C'est une boutique composée d'un sous-sol, d'un rez-de-chaussée et de deux étages. Le second est habitable, il y a aussi une arrière boutique et un coin pour que les clients puissent prendre le thé et dépenser un peu plus d'argent bien sûr. Le sous-sol est réservé aux ouvrages disons … pas très catholiques, et je ne parle pas que de Magie Noire.''

Elle jette un œil attendu à Sirius et Canton, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, le brun eut l'air quelque peu gêné mais aussi amusé … Avery Jr eut l'air intéressé, avant de visiblement se rappeler que la femme est une succube et qu'il risque d'y laisser sa peau ; mais comme on dit, on ne vit qu'une fois après tout.

''Mais je vais vous laisser découvrir le reste vous-même, il y a des sujets littéraires qui vous plairont sans nul doute ! Ce n'est qu'une boutique de taille moyenne, mais elle a beaucoup de clients de toutes sortes, y compris des Nés-moldus, ainsi que le salon de thé … de ce fait, le rendement est convenable. Je vous offre une part de 5% si cela vous convient.''

''Cela me convient amplement Lady Zabini ! Je suis impatient de recevoir les papiers pour conclure nos accords, et maintenant à qui le tour ? Héritier Avery ou Lord Malefoy … ?'' demande Harry, les yeux encore pétillants d'intérêt.

''Si vous voulez bien mon cher Lucius, je vais continuer sur cette voie-là ! Héritier Potter je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, ce que je vous propose est l'achat d'un terrain en Angleterre : Boisé, faisant 5.000 hectares, avec une faune convenable avec un environnement tranquille et un fleuve ( _ou rivière)_ le traverse'' déclare l'ancien Mangemort.

''Hum, il doit valoir beaucoup … mais pourquoi cette proposition ? Vos employés doivent connaître quelques sorts d'entretien, non ? Alors pourquoi vouloir me le vendre ?'' demande Harry, sincèrement curieux.

''En fait le terrain est privé, entretenu par les bons soins des employés de mon paternel, quand des personnes l'utilisent pour des raisons X ou Y, ils payent 50 Galions afin que nous, on puisse payer les jardiniers et 100 Galions de plus pour les personnes voulant y résider plus de 48 heures, et elles sont nombreuses je vous assure.''

''Cela ne répond pas à ma question, mais je vois le tableau : votre famille ne veut plus dépenser de l'argent pour payer les travailleurs, que je devine mécontents à force d'être rémunéré une misère pour un terrain aussi grand. Vous voulez que je l'achète afin de vous retirer cette épine du pied, j'ai raison ?'' demande Harry, haussant un sourcil.

''Votre analyse est juste Héritier Potter, sauf à propos de nos employés : le contremaître, un bon ami à mon père et aimé dans le métier, vient de décéder de ce que les moldus appellent un ''AVC'' et comme c'était en plus le chef de sa petite entreprise, celle-ci est en congé indéterminé. Donc oui, nous ne voulons plus de ce terrain risquant d'être à l'abandon.''

Harry hoche la tête, compréhensif vis à vis de la fermeture de la dite entreprise : entre le deuil, les clients devant être informés de l'impossibilité des travaux et les diverses tâches administratives, ainsi que la succession du défunt. Tout cela fait que le terrain ne sera plus entretenu de façon régulière et donc beaucoup moins rentable pour la Famille Avery.

''Dites-moi Héritier Avery, le fameux terrain dont vous nous parlez, ce ne serait pas celui qui est presque à côté du Stade de la Coupe du Monde par hasard ?'' demande Sirius, une lueur de compréhension dans ses prunelles grises.

''Oui tout à fait Lord Black ! On ne s'en vante pas mais ce terrain, appartient à ma Famille depuis 1782 : on y a toujours fait des événements sportifs tels le Quidditch, des loisirs comme la chasse ou bien de grandes fêtes variées, parfois les trois en même temps. C'est comme ça que ma famille a fait fortune.'' explique Canton avec un grand sourire.

''Et vous vous voulez vous débarrasser de cette mine d'or mon cher ami ? Cela m'étonne de vous et de votre père !'' demande Lucius, encore étonné par cette vente incongrue.

''C'est mon père qui a écrit la proposition de vente, il va la poster sous peu, mais je me suis dis que l'Héritier Potter ici présent en fera un meilleur usage en toute intelligence et manières. De plus notre famille possède plusieurs terrains régulièrement utilisés et la gestion de « La Brasserie Magique » qui fabrique tous les alcools.''

Devant ces arguments, Harry finit par accepter l'offre et promet de faire un document ''Argument d'achat'', qui est un feuillet présentant un projet que l'acheteur doit soumettre au vendeur. Si le projet paraît viable la vente se réalise. C'est une sorte d'assurance pour la pérennité du bien aux yeux de l'ancien propriétaire, qui mine de rien veut savoir ce que deviendra ce dernier.

Canton donne l'adresse de la petite entreprise, lui disant que pour inspecter le terrain, il devra y aller avec les professionnels. Sa seconde proposition est de lui donner 10% des parts de ''la Brasserie Magique'' afin d'augmenter ses revenus s'il veut faire des travaux ; sait-on jamais le garçon pourrait vouloir bâtir pour son patrimoine personnel ou bien racheter d'autres parts de diverses entreprises.

Harry prenait des notes, avec les propositions numérotées des deux réunions, écrivant le rapport d'Échange avec ses nouveaux amis d'affaires. Puis il ajoute un tiret pour Lucius Malefoy et plus loin, un résumé de la réunion qui vient de se dérouler et la conclusion qu'il doit envoyer à Ragnok.

''Bon, maintenant c'est à vous Lord Malefoy, qu'allez-vous me proposer ?'' souffle Harry, la main douloureuse, mais la tête alerte comme jamais, dardant son regard émeraude sur celui qui est aussi gris qu'un nuage d'été ; ils sont plus clairs que ceux de Sirius, le regard assez froid les rendant durs.

Mais Harry sait que dans le privé, avec sa petite tribu, ce regard perçant devient beaucoup plus chaleureux et sans doute, relativement séduisant.

''Je n'ai qu'une proposition à faire Héritier Potter, elle est importante pour moi, mais je comprendrais si vous refusez. Elle concerne mon fils Drago, dans ma famille, nous avons du sang Veela depuis des générations et cet état de fait arrive peu à peu dans l'enfance pour se terminer à 15 ans. Mon enfant porte plusieurs signes Veela, les connaissez-vous à tout hasard ?'' demande Lucius, le regard illisible.

Harry affirma que oui : ce sont des personnes avec des cheveux presque blancs, des yeux clairs de n'importe quelle couleur, une peau diaphane, séduisantes par leur faciès élégant et leur corps athlétique, qui peuvent naître homme ou femme mais en de rares occasion, hermaphrodite.

La Magie aime bien jouer des tours, oui … toujours est t-il que les Vêlas et leur équivalent féminin et hermaphrodites, respectivement Vélanes et Veeléas sont des êtres relativement volages si iels ne sont pas uni(e)s, mais une fois leur âme-sœur liées à elleux, ils sont extrêmement fidèles.

Ils sont exclusifs, mais si le Destin donne une âme-sœur qui est déjà marié.e, ils acceptent de partager leur partenaire et même d'éprouver un sentiment d'attachement allant jusqu'à une profonde affection, voire même de l'amour, vis à vis de la troisième personne.

Et comme toutes les créatures magiques, il ' a celles qui sont ''soumises'' et celles qui sont ''dominantes'' lors de leur naissance, certains sont flexibles mais c'est un phénomène rare.

''Votre fils est un Veela, si j'ai suivi votre début d'explications.'' comprit Harry, alors que la discussion se dirige vers un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aborder avec Lucius Malefoy et les autres personnes dans la pièce.

''En fait c'est un Veeléa, mais oui … mon fils a hérité de mes gènes de créatures et de ce fait quand il sera à Poudlard, il aura un tatouage de Lié et cherchera donc son âme-sœur, le problème est que ma famille attise la convoitise avec un grand C. Ça et le fait que plus tard dans son adolescence, lorsque ses phéromones seront présentes, il attirera des vautours qui en voudront à sa vertu.''

''Et je suppose au vu de vos mots, que vous avez peur que cette personne ne réclame un mariage par conquête … je m'avance peut-être Lord Malefoy, mais j'ai la sourde impression que vous allez me proposer un contrat de mariage.'' sourit Harry, inquisiteur face aux mots du veela.

''Oui, Héritier Potter. Je veux en effet conclure un contrat de mariage avec vous, bien sûr si Drago trouve son âme-sœur avant l'âge que nous fixerons, il sera brisé aussi sec sans conséquence de part et d'autre. Mais néanmoins il sera obligatoire, si un jour mon fils trouve son âme-sœur … vous divorcerez à l'amiable sans pension.''

Harry comprit donc les intentions de l'homme en face de lui : il voulait tout simplement protéger son fils en le mariant, si on peut le dire, avec la personne la plus connue du Monde Magique et celle la plus à même de protéger Drago Malefoy … lui, le Survivant et le futur Lord Potter, avec une intelligence respectable et sa Magie qui l'est tout autant.

''Très bien Lord Malefoy, j'accepte votre proposition … je m'engage à protéger votre fils et à l'épauler pour toute chose par le biais du contrat que nous allons conclure. Sachez que mes conditions seront de natures modestes : quitte à faire un mariage de protection, autant ne pas vous appauvrir en unissant votre fils avec moi.''

Lucius le remercia d'un signe de tête, le regard plein de reconnaissance et un visage plus détendu, ses mains moins crispées et sa posture emprunte d'un soulagement discret. Sirius pose une main sur l'épaule de son filleul, le regard emplit de fierté bien que Harry se doute qu'ils auront une grande discussion une fois rentrer chez eux.

Harry veut protéger ce pauvre gosse de son âge d'être la cible de personnes envieuses, y compris en ce qui concernera l'intimité de Drago. Ça et pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Lucius Malefoy, mais aussi expédier le contrat de mariage des Weasley dans les limbes de l'illégalité !

Car le nombre légal de contrats de mariage ne peut être que de deux par personne, avec la signature de Gringotts et des personnes appropriées : les deux familles, le chef du Département des services familiaux et celle d'un Mage de cérémonie, sans oublier le consentement des mariés … ce faisant, ils sont ainsi considérés comme légitimes aux yeux de la Loi.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit ce soir-là, Harry James Potter eut un sourire satisfait en s'imaginant les têtes que feront les Weasley et Dumbledore en apprenant son ''mariage'' avec Drago Malefoy, qui va éclipser le contrat avec la famille aux cheveux roux.

 **Et voilà ! Il est était long ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous a** **intéressé** **quand même :)**

 **Comment l'avez-vous trouvé par ailleurs ? Le comportement de Harry vous parait-il approprié ? Le caractère des mangemorts vous est-il cohérent par rapport au Canon ? Dites-moi tout dans les commentaires, moi je vous dis à la prochaine et portez-vous bien ! ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à ! Et bonne année à vous, bonne santé et patati patata ... ! Mon stage finit, mon rhume partit, je poste mon chapitre ! Sans plus de blablas, je vous laisse avec Remus et Sirius dans un chapitre plus léger niveau lecture !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien dans cette fic, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 27 – sortie en amoureux**

Sirius sort de la salle de douche, encore trempé, il a tout de même pris le temps de sécher ses beaux cheveux noirs, avant de sortir de la pièce chauffée par l'eau chaude.

Une serviette moelleuse enroulée autour de la taille et des chaussons pelucheux aux pieds, le jeune homme a passé la tête dans sa penderie afin de se trouver une tenue convenable – et avantageuse bien sûr – pour sa soirée avec Remus.

En effet, les deux tourtereaux continuent sur leur lancée pour reconstruire la relation très amoureuse qu'ils ont eue par le passé : sorties avec Drusilla pour juste s'amuser, excursions diurnes variées pour se redécouvrir et enfin, des soirées en amoureux pour rebâtir leur relation.

Cette dernière renaissait de ses cendres, avec une vitesse plus qu'honorable mais ça c'était plutôt normal quand on connaît la grande intimité des deux anciens Griffondors ; eux-mêmes sont surpris de voir que tout paraissait naturel après tant d'années de séparation difficile et involontaire.

Leurs rires, les plaisanteries qui vont avec, les souvenirs plus ou moins intimes, les projets presque détruits, les paroles amoureuses … tout cela semble rester graver dans la pierre pour eux.

Drusilla, à leur amusement, jouait souvent aux entremetteuses quand elle n'était pas occupée à travailler ou à autre chose …

Comme se reposer et se divertir de son côté, ou bien se trouver de charmantes compagnies avec qui elle s'amuse de bien des manières, plus ou moins platonique.

Même Harry poussait l'ancien prisonnier à sortir avec Remus, autant le jour qu'une bonne partie de la soirée, arguant que l'animagus devait se détendre après leurs obligations de Lord/Héritier et la mise en place de sa vengeance contre Vernon Dursley.

Leur relation se reconstruisait tellement bien, que Remus commençait à parler de voyages en amoureux et de nuits plus intimes que jusqu'à présent, mais aussi de rencontrer Harry et de participer plus activement à ses projets

Extérieurement Sirius acquiesçait d'un air ravi, mais intérieurement il craignait le jour où il devra expliquer les ''sombres'' projets d'Harry et son désir de réunifier les familles de la ''Lumière'' et celles des ''Ténèbres'' – surtout la présence de Greyback, qu'il ne saurait pleinement expliquer.

Il a peur que son amour ne le comprenne pas, qu'il le rejette partiellement ou pire encore ! Qu'il ne veuille plus entendre parler de lui ou de Harry et de finir seul comme un con … mais Sirius se promit que si ce cauchemar arrivait, il ne porterait pas sa colère contre Harry.

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé au petit garçon, celui-ci a promis de l'aider et mieux encore : expliquer en personne ses projets et pourquoi il faisait ces derniers comme cela, mais aussi et ce sera important aux yeux de Remus, à n'en pas douter, que Greyback a fait un Pacte d'Alpha pour n'agresser personne et ne pas venir aux réunions si Remus était présent.

L'Héritier Potter lui a conseillé de dire la moitié de ses projets et de voir sa réaction : si elle ne se révèle pas trop positive ou remplie d'interrogations, Sirius devra lui dire d'en parler avec lui. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors l'ancien prisonnier peut lui en parler librement.

Sirius lui a donc envoyé une lettre disant qu'il veut le voir pour parler de quelque chose d'important, mais aussi être avec lui, il a laissé le loup choisir un endroit qu'il saura approprier pour parler de choses sérieuses et à la fois être un couple amoureux ; bien sur cet endroit se trouve dans le Monde Moldu.

Sortant enfin la tête de sa penderie, il s'habille des vêtements choisis après s'être séché : une chemise bleue foncée avec des arabesques dorées, un pantalon à pince marron, des mocassins noirs et son par-dessus beige que son amour lui a offert pour son anniversaire.

Cela lui allait à merveille, le haut souligne son torse musclé et ses épaules solides, le bas met en valeur ses jambes ciselées. Sa nouvelle coiffure et sa barbe de trois jours mettent en évidence l'aristocratie de son visage et ses yeux d'un gris magnifique, sans compter son fameux parfum moldu qui complète le tout.

Inspirant d'un air nerveux, le jeune homme va voir son protégé qui est à genoux près du meuble télé, en train de choisir de quoi se divertir ; des cassettes de Doctor Who et un film d'Hitchcock, visiblement il hésitait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Le petit garçon était vêtu d'un pyjama violet avec des chaussons et un peignoir bleu, les cheveux ébouriffés par une douche également et les yeux concentrés sur le choix qui s'offrait à lui.

''Ça y est, je suis prêt, alors t'en pense quoi ?'' lui demande Sirius, nerveux.

Harry vrille son regard sur lui, puis il lève les pouces pour lui signaler qu'il est au top, en lui disant que cette nouvelle chemise lui allait bien tout comme la fine barbe qui couvre sa mâchoire contractée par le stress.

''Bon sang Sirius, décontracte-toi, il ne va pas te bouffer ton loup ! Enfin euh … sauf si, euh. Sauf si tu lui demande, hem.'' pense le brun, se léchant les lèvres, ne voulant pas penser à Remus dans _ce_ genre de circonstance.

''Je peux commander une pizza pour ce soir ? Tu me conseillerais quoi comme film ?'' demande Harry, le sortant de ses pensées pas très chastes.

''Oui bien sûr ! Le numéro est sur le frigo de la cuisine, je vais te donner de l'argent moldu avant de partir. Hmm, il te reste encore beaucoup de saison à regarder pour Doctor Who et on a vu 'Fenêtre sur cour' il n'y a pas longtemps.'' indique le brun, alors que son jeune protégé valide l'argument.

''Sinon je vais rentrer très tard, donc ne m'attend pas. Tiens voilà 10 dollars canadien, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte à clé et regarde les infos avant de mettre ta série. Dis bonsoir à Thomas de ma part, à demain !'' salue Sirius, posant l'argent sur la table basse avant de partir d'un air se voulant décontracter.

Il sort dans la ruelle, inspirant les airs printaniers de ce mois de Mai, avant de transplaner aux Pays de Galles ; c'est l'endroit de Grande-Bretagne où la population sorcière est quasiment nulle, si ce n'est les meutes de loups-garous, une petite enclave de vampires et un petit village de harpie au fond des bois.

De ce fait, il ne risquait pas grand chose à se balader sans son Glamour, surtout que les moldus ne se souvenaient plus des événements d'Octobre 1981 … pour eux ce n'est un fait divers perpétré par un fou, dont ils ont vite fait d'en oublier la teneur horrifique de cet événement.

En plus, Ragnok lui a offert un bracelet en cuir blanc faisant aussi portoloin d'urgence : il suffit que l'ancien Griffondor touche quelques secondes le Lapis-Lazuli incrusté dessus et le brun atterrit dans la banque, qui l'aidera à se cacher par la suite.

Et puis Remus est intelligent, il l'invite toujours dans un endroit pas trop fréquenté dans des villes où aucun sorcier n'a mis les pieds – l'orgueil typiquement sorcière continue à frapper – ou alors dans certains villages sorciers mais à l'étranger, là où l'affaire ''Sirius Black'' n'a pas fait beaucoup de bruit …

Soit en Italie, dans l'Ouest de l'Australie, en Amérique (car ils s'en moquent un peu de l'Angleterre), au Pays de Galles et dans les contrées urbaines du Japon.

Le jeune homme marche jusqu'au restaurant choisi par son aimé : c'est un petit bistro Gay-Friendly près du port, un drapeau arc-en-ciel fièrement arboré sur la devanture, qui est d'une belle couleur verte pastel avec des loupiotes roses sur la porte d'entrée.

Réajustant son par-dessus et sa chevelure, il carre ses épaules avant d'entrer dans le restaurant, regardant la décoration cosy et les serveurs bien habillés, mais aussi les différents couples ; car c'était un restaurant spécialement pour les amoureux.

Il y a bien sur des couples gays et lesbiens, mais aussi quelques couples hétéros, et même ce que Sirius pense être un trio avec une personne transgenre, il apprécie déjà l'endroit pour sa décoration discrète et son ouverture d'esprit … espérons que la nourriture sera bonne car il est affamer.

''Bonsoir monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?'' demande une serveuse, jolie avec sa peau d'ébène assortie avec des cheveux teints en blond, son sourire pouvant illuminer une nuit sombre et dont les mains lui paraissent adroites.

''Oui, je viens pour une réservation faite au nom de Remus Lupin. Je ne sais pas s'il est là … je suis peut-être en avance.'' dit nerveusement le brun, tremblotant comme si c'était son premier rencard.

''Ah oui, le bel homme aux cicatrices ! Il est déjà là, au fond du restaurant, ne soyez pas nerveux vous êtes très élégant aussi, suivez-moi monsieur.'' déclare la serveuse, souriant face à ce bel homme nerveux et bien habillé.

Une fois Remus en vue, le nœud que Sirius avait à la place des intestins se dénoua de lui-même à la vue de son loup ; son instinct lui disant que cet homme sera toujours à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

La serveuse lui indique la chaise avec un sourire attendri, sans doute faisait t-elle ce travail pour ça : avoir le plaisir de renforcer l'amour des couples de manière si modeste, mais décisive. Elle retourna à son travail avec le sentiment du devoir accomplit et accueille un autre couple charmant.

''Salut Rem', comment ça va mon loup ?'' salue le brun, embrassant chastement son aimé, dont les yeux au couleur du miel pétillent de joie à la vue de son amour.

Le loup est vêtu d'un t-shirt noir, avec un pantalon et une veste de soirée ocre, des mocassins noirs également et un pendentif que Sirius lui offert : un chien en or blanc aux yeux de topaze, qui hurle à la lune.

Le petit objet délimite en deux le torse musclé pourvu de quelques cicatrices du loup-garou, la veste rend ses épaules plus carrées, son pantalon souligne les jambes minces de l'ancien Griffondor, qui s'est laissé pour un léger bouc rendant son visage plus beau encore.

''Bonsoir mon chéri, tu m'as manqué aussi …'' sourit le jeune homme, embrassant son petit ami d'une manière moins chaste, qui fait venir un discret rougissement sur le visage de Sirius.

Celui-ci s'assoit et tient la main de son amour tandis qu'ils parlent de sujets légers : l'éducation de Harry, les endroits qu'ils veulent visiter s'ils partent en voyage, Drusilla qui a inventé un cocktail pendant une nuit de repos … cette anecdote fait beaucoup rire Sirius d'ailleurs.

Remus lui parle aussi de son patron, un homme bourru qui fait tourner son monde à la baguette, de ses transformations lupines moins violentes depuis qu'il a rencontré Drusilla et le fait que son poste d'Intendant lui plaisait énormément … il rend hommage à son côté Serdaigle.

''Messieurs que voulez-vous dîner ce soir ? Nous avons le plat du jour qui pourrait vous plaire ou alors on vous donne la carte.'' demande un serveur, châtain à la peau mâte, avec un corps fin et un regard accueillant.

''Hmm je pense que nous allons prendre le plat du jour, par contre mon partenaire est allergique à tout ce qui est noix, noisettes, amandes …'' informe le brun, qui se souvient parfaitement que son bel-ami n'avait jamais touché à ces ''aliments diaboliques'' lors de leur scolarité et de leur vie commune.

''Et bien, en entrée, vous avez du carpaccio de bœuf avec du parmesan et du poivre noir, le plat est une tourte aux poissons avec une petite ratatouille. Pour le dessert, c'est un moelleux au chocolat avec de la sauce aux fruits rouges. À la connaissance du chef, il n'y a pas d'aliment allergènes dans ces repas.'' explique le serveur, l'air compréhensif.

''Alors nous prendrons deux menus du jour avec du vin blanc et de l'eau pétillante s'il vous plaît, merci.'' dit Remus, l'air doux et des cœurs dans les yeux ; son petit-ami s'est souvenu de son allergie et en plus, il y a du chocolat en dessert !

Sur son carnet professionnel, l'homme note leur commande et file en cuisine pour passer la commande, puis il revient avec la bouteille d'eau et la débouche prestement avant de se retirer.

Sirius inspire un moment ne sachant pas par où commencer, il voulait dire le véritable plan d'Harry à Remus, mais il ne sait pas comment formuler les phrases, ni même s'il devait les dire là maintenant pendant le repas dans ce restaurant ou s'il devait attendre d'être sorti et en parler à ce moment-là.

''Ça va Siri ? Tu as l'air d'être dans tes pensées … dis-moi tout.'' remarque Remus, voyant les prunelles grises être voilées par une profonde réflexion et le visage élégant défiguré par une hésitation qui ne lui allait pas.

''Oui, je vais bien Rem'. Disons que je réfléchissais à quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis quelques temps, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le formuler, donc je continue à reculer le moment. C'est quelque chose de difficile à dire et j'ai peur de ta réaction …'' hésite le brun, parlant doucement.

''Dans ce cas, tu continue à réfléchir, dis-toi que jamais je ne te jugerais et que mon loup t'aime bien trop pour te réduire en charpie. J'espère juste que tu ne veuilles pas rompre !'' rigole le loup, le regard et le sourire rassurant.

Cette dernière phrase pleine d'humour fait rire l'animagus, celui-ci s'empresse de rassurer son compagnon : il n'est en aucun cas question de rupture, de maladie ou autres sujets d'une gravité extrême. Et il ne le trompera jamais, il préfère qu'on le tue ou qu'on le castre pour cette bêtise.

Remus gloussa à ces mots, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec son eau pétillante et d'avoir un visage à peu près sérieux quand le carpaccio arrive, par ailleurs il était délicieux … mais il n'y avait pas assez de viande crue à son goût.

Leur repas se passe bien. Une fois celui-ci terminé, ils décident d'aller faire un tour sur le port, afin de digérer et ensuite, ils iront dans la boite de nuit où travaille Drusilla afin de danser un peu et boire quelques verres, se bécoter aussi … pas forcément dans cet ordre-là d'ailleurs.

''Bon, as-tu réfléchis à ce que tu voulais me dire ? J'avoue que tu commence à me faire peur, c'est à propos d'Harry et ses projets ? Il a des problèmes ?'' demande Remus, les sourcils froncés.

''Oui Remus, c'est bien à propos de Harry et de ses projets secrets, dont je peine à t'expliquer à cause de cette peur illogique que tu me rejette en sachant ce qu'il prépare et qui sont les gens impliqués.'' commence Sirius, se cramponnant à la main de son loup comme à une bouée.

Les deux amoureux s'assoient sur un banc, qui donne devant une petite crique jouxtant un restaurant dont la spécialité est les moules au vu de l'enseigne. Puis Sirius raconte enfin les véritables plans de Harry et les alliés qui sont désormais à ses côtés, pas seulement les familles de la ''Lumière'' ou celles qui sont neutres.

Mais également celles qui ont suivies Voldemort, pas toutes bien évidemment, uniquement celles qui sont les plus puissantes, y compris Greyback qui a la plus grande meute des Îles Britanniques, sinon de l'Europe.

L'ancien Griffondor explique ensuite que le petit garçon veut réunir tout ce beau monde pour renverser ce manipulateur de Dumbledore (et encore il est poli), arrêter une guerre contre Voldemort (si celui-ci revient) avant qu'elle ne commence et bien sur, changer beaucoup de mentalités du Monde Magique dans sa globalité.

''Mais ce que veut Harry également, c'est se venger de son oncle pour l'avoir fait souffrir physiquement et psychologiquement, jusqu'à l'avoir rendu sociopathe et l'avoir contaminé avec la syphilis. Sachant que Dumbledore et certains employés du Ministère ne sont pas étrangers à ce placement des plus meurtriers … voilà tu sais tout.'' Conclut maladroitement le brun, le regard baissé.

Il s'attend à ce que son amour lui lâche brutalement la main, pour ensuite se lever d'une manière brutale et lui dire, d'un ton froid mais colérique, qu'il ne veut plus avoir à faire à lui sous aucun prétexte et qu'il ne veut plus rencontrer Harry qui à ses yeux, aura trahi ses parents et ceux qui sont morts durant la guerre...

Puis ensuite, il lui dira qu'il n'est finalement pas si loyal que ça envers ces défunts et qu'il mérite bel et bien la sombre réputation qu'on lui prête, et pour terminer, il s'en ira loin de lui d'une manière rapide et définitive … laissant l'animagus dans ce port légèrement froid et plutôt sombre, avec une myriade de regrets pour seule compagnie.

''Sirius, Sirius tu m'entends ? Sirius ! Chéri, je suis toujours là, revient à moi …'' dit Remus, le regard encore plus inquiet que tout à l'heure et la main franchement douloureuse.

Après son récit, son compagnon est ''parti'' quelque part … sans doute dans des pensées très sombres, car son regard s'est perlé de larmes, son visage est devenu livide avec une grimace de souffrance à peine contenue, sa respiration s'est faite haletante …

Remus a tout de suite comprit pourquoi : le brun avait peur qu'il l'abandonne définitivement, convaincu que ces révélations, certes très choquantes par moment mais logiques si on y réfléchit, vont anéantir leur relation.

Certes, il était très désagréablement surpris que Greyback soit l'un des protagonistes avec qui Harry s'est associé, mais sa partie rationnelle a rappliqué disant que le petit garçon doit avoir une bonne raison de demander l'appui du loup-garou le plus dangereux du monde ! Encore les mangemorts ça ''passe'' encore.

Après tout ils proviennent de familles riches et puissantes sur bien des points, encore que certains sont rongés par la consanguinité et sont donc inutiles, de toute manière ce sont eux les plus dangereux malgré tout : ils ne remettent jamais en cause leurs actes et ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils s'appauvrissent sans s'en apercevoir, entre autres …

En fait, il n'avait rien de spécialement négatif à dire à propos du plan d'Harry, si ce n'est qu'il ne veut pas avoir à faire à _lui_ en aucune façon et bien entendu il était méfiant vis à vis des Mangemorts, mais à part ces deux points c'est tout ce qui le dérange !

Il s'est même dit qu'il devrait en discuter plus en détails avec Harry, qui pourra mieux lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ses ambitions tout de même ardues et il se promit que si les plans du petit garçon se révèlent intéressants et bien menés, et bien il pourra compter sur son aide.

De ce fait, il comprend l'hésitation de Sirius à lui dire tout cela, ses craintes d'un éventuel rejet et même si Remus a besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça, il n'est pas furieux ou déçu.

En fait, il est même impressionné que le brun ait eu le courage de lui dire ce qui le tracassait sans détour, au lieu de le cacher et de laisser Harry lui expliquer ses plans.

En plus, l'anxiété qui émane de son compagnon fait venir en lui un élan de tendresse, même son loup veut consoler son compagnon, quand bien même ils ne sont pas liés, la bête considère Sirius comme sien et ne veut plus se séparer de l'autre jeune homme sous aucun prétexte.

Remus enlace alors Sirius, doucement afin que le brun ne se sente pas oppressé, enserrant le corps tremblotant et le berçant d'une voix douce, utilisant – après un court débat avec lui-même – ses phéromones de loup pour apaiser son compagnon.

Dans son brouillard d'anxiété, Sirius ressentit un bien-être s'installer en lui peu à peu : une douce chaleur qui parvenait jusqu'à son cœur par des vagues chaudes mais douces, comme un soleil de printemps ou l'absorption d'un délicieux chocolat chaud.

Cette douceur emplie d'amour tendre et de sérénité parcourt chaque parcelle de son corps occupé par la peur, la remplaçant par un sentiment de plénitude comme s'il était sur une magnifique plage avec des bruits et des odeurs apaisantes.

Lorsque ses sentiments négatifs sont partis, toutes ces sensations sont remplacées par un profond apaisement qui conduit le jeune homme à retrouver ses esprits, redevenir rationnel et reprendre conscience de son environnement.

''Remus … tu es toujours là … ?'' murmure le brun, d'une voix rauque avec des yeux papillonnants, et un visage à l'air complètement perdu.

''Oui Sirius, je ne suis pas parti. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber pour si peu, certes je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça et Harry devra certainement m'expliquer quelques petites choses … mais je ne suis pas en colère ou déçu contre toi.'' rassure le loup, regardant son aimé dans les yeux.

''Vraiment … ? Je l'aurais cru pourtant, après tout je suis en train de te dire qu'Harry s'est allié avec des Mangemorts, dont l'un t'a contaminé quand tu étais enfant. Je te parle aussi d'une vengeance qui va détruire une ordure et d'un gamin qui prévoit de renverser le Monde Magique sur ses propres fondations.''

''Sache que je n'ai rien contre ces projets. Vernon Dursley est un monstre qui mérite ce qu'il va lui arriver et on sait que le Ministère pourrit le monde magique depuis longtemps pour le condamner si personne ne fait rien ! Certes je me méfie de la clique de Voldemort et surtout de Greyback, mais tu n'as pas à craindre un rejet pour autant.'' jure Remus, sincère.

L'aura de Sirius prit une forme si sereine, que le cœur de Remus arrêta de battre quelques secondes : son compagnon a eu si peur de la perdre ? Le loup n'est pas d'accord avec cette constatation ! Son amour doit être heureux, parce qu'il le mérite après tout ce qu'il a traversé !

Sans se retenir davantage, Remus se colle un peu plus à son aimé, grognant doucement de possessivité d'une manière si tendre que Sirius eut envie de … glousser ?

Tant pis pour sa dignité de beau mâle sortit de la Maison du courage, s'il y a bien une personne qui ne le trouvera jamais ridicule, c'est bien Remus !

''Tu sais Rem', tu me fais virer Poufsouffle par moment, je te rassure c'est bien comme ça. Puis on est à l'aise ici, tous les deux, mais peux-tu desserrer ton bras autour de mon cou par contre ? Parce que sinon je risque de finir avec une minerve …'' sourit le brun, cent fois plus rieur qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Le loup desserre la prise, heureux que son compagnon soit de nouveau lui-même, et les deux hommes quittent le port pour aller dans le bar où travaille Drusilla en se tenant la main ; les soucis balayer et l'esprit plus tranquille, ils vont dès à présent profiter de leur soirée.

La jeune femme salue amicalement Sirius, comme à son habitude le brun reçut une étreinte d'ours comme il aime et après plusieurs verres où les amoureux discutent avec l'Italienne, Remus entraîne le brun sur la piste de danse parsemée de corps illuminés de néons multicolores et transpirant littéralement de bonheur.

Comme c'est le week-end, la boîte est destinée aux homosexuel-le-s bien sur, mais aussi aux personnes transgenres et autres minorités sexuelles du même acabit, Drusilla leur a indiqué que la semaine est pour les couples hétéros et les occasions spéciales comme un enterrement de vie de jeune fille/garçon ou un After-Work.

Parfois il y a aussi des soirées à thèmes, par exemple la prochaine sera une soirée blanche : tout le monde doit s'habiller en blanc et tous les publics y sont conviés, d'ailleurs ils ont raté la soirée médiévale d'il y a deux semaines.

''C'est prévue à quelle date cette soirée ? Moi ça m'intéresse, pas toi Rem' ?'' s'excite Sirius, qui est vivement intéressé par le principe.

''Pourquoi pas ! Ça pourrait être amusant, comment est-ce qu'on doit réserver Dru' ?'' demande Remus, enchanté de sortir avec son compagnon dans une telle occasion.

''Il faudra que tu appelle demain après-midi pour réserver. Le patron va envoyer un formulaire qu'il faut remplir, ensuite il faut le renvoyer et au bout de deux jours, vous avez une carte d'invitation que vous devrez montrer au vigile. Elle est prévue le 3 Juillet, à partir de 20h30.'' indique Drusilla avec un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes notent l'explication dans un coin de leur tête avant de revenir sur la piste, leurs boissons étant de nouveau finies : il faut bien se désaltérer après toute cette danse ! Le couple et leur amie sortent du club à 3h du matin, pour rentrer à l'appartement des deux loups …

Drusilla fait une tisane spéciale dont la fonction est de réhydrater le corps et d'apaiser la future gueule de bois, pendant que Remus sort des petits biscuits au gingembre et que Sirius allume la télé dans l'espoir que les rares émissions qui passent apaisent sa tête pleine de boum-boum …

La tisane et les biscuits sont délicieux, le brun sent que le réveil va être moins dur grâce à la boisson et manger un peu fait toujours du bien, les trois amis tombent sur un nanar des années 70 qui fait rire leurs têtes encore embrumées par l'alcool.

Il est 7 heures quand Sirius revient au Canada où il est deux heures du matin, il titube jusqu'à la salle de bain avec un sortilège de silence, afin de se noyer sous une douche car son odeur corporelle est désagréable. Puis il prend une potion anti gueule de bois pour son réveil, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'eau.

Une fois dans son lit, il prit quelques secondes pour penser à la soirée qu'il venait de vivre, se disant qu'Harry avait raison : parfois il faut dire les choses comme on enlève un pansement, rapidement et avec diligence, tant pis si sur le moment c'est désagréable et qu'on aurait préféré ne jamais avoir ce petit objet sur soi.

 **Oh pauvre Sirius, il** **s'inquiète** **trop parfois, heureusement que Remus n'est pas aussi impulsif que lui ou James ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites tout ce que vous avez pensé de chapitre de A à Z, j'adore lire vos commentaires. Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera lourd et long ... à la prochaine ^^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de mon gros retard : entre mon stage, ma recherche d'emploi et une gastro plutôt corsée qui s'annonce ... j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire, de plus l'inspiration me fait défaut par intermittence. Donc l'écriture est plutôt compliquée en ce moment oui :/**

 **Néanmoins je suis entrain de rédiger deux chapitres pas terminés, et sans doute à revoir, sachant qu'après ce chapitre-ci y'en a un dernier que je dois updater. Mais je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et je vais vous laissez à votre lecture, dont je ne possède toujours rien !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Chapitre 28 – Le yin et le yang**

''Bon … l'épreuve du feu est arrivée, tu es prêt Harry ? Parce que pour ne rien te cacher, moi je me sens fébrile, et excité aussi je ne comprends pas pourquoi.'' souffle Sirius, alors qu'ils sont une nouvelle fois au chalet gentiment prêté par Gringotts.

''Je suis prêt Sirius, l'avantage d'être sociopathe c'est qu'on ressent très peu le stress, en fait, je suis plus impatient qu'anxieux. Tu veux un verre de whisky pur-feu avant que nos invités arrivent ?'' propose le petit garçon, vérifiant encore une fois que sa robe de sorcier était bien mise.

Le petit garçon est habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blanc bien ajustés, avec des bottes et une robe noire contrastantes avec ses atours sociaux bien en évidence et une cravate grise pour terminer son habillement relativement neutre.

Quant à Sirius, il est vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir tout aussi ajustés, avec des bottes et une robe blanche avec ses atours de Lord fièrement exposés et finalement une cravate grise complète sa tenue. C'est une idée de Harry de faire une espèce de ''Yin et de Yang'' … histoire de faire une impression auprès de leurs invités.

Les deux compères se sont faits une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ils arborent également un visage plein d'assurance et leur carrure sportive a un maintien empli de dignité qui ferait pâlir l'un des soldats royaux de sa Majesté.

Par des échanges épistolaires assidus, Harry a convenu avec ses alliés de les faire venir par ordre alphabétique et sans baguette sur elleux. Greyback sera le dernier à arriver et sous sa forme purement humaine, avec une hygiène sans reproches.

De son côté, le petit garçon à promit à tous ses futurs invités d'avoir un contrat de non-agression plus contraignant que les précédents, certains d'entre eux ont même autorisé Harry à amener des papiers se signant avec une Plume de Sang ; l'Héritier Potter a préféré remplacer cela par un Serment inviolable.

Il se sent bizarrement mal à l'aise vis à vis de cet objet, sans doute parce que son utilisation – même unique – laisse une marque à vie et est douloureuse pendant un long moment… il a beau être sociopathe, ce genre de chose le dégoûtent profondément.

Un Serment inviolable est certes plus mortel et irréversible, mais au moins il n'est pas douloureux et il ne se nourrit que de la sincérité du sorcier ayant prêté serment. De ce fait, il n'existe pas de demi-mesure lors de la procédure d'enchaînement, comme le disent les experts en la matière.

Même si la personne n'est pas forcément heureuse de faire le Serment, son consentement et sa sincérité à vouloir accomplir un tel acte suffisent à rendre celui-ci légal aux yeux de la Loi et crédible aux yeux impitoyables de cette dernière ; c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il y a des témoins.

Ces derniers sont indirectement rattachés à la personne qui prête serment et à celle qui le reçoit, cette procédure magique date de l'époque de la chevalerie, elle a été inventée par Merlin en personne alors qu'il servait le Roi Arthur ; cracmol de son état.

Revenant à l'instant présent, les deux compères finirent de préparer la pièce : comme pour les précédentes réunions, celle-ci est prête à accueillir des invités pour un déjeuner d'affaires, prendre le thé et à la fin de la réunion, trinquer avec du whisky Pur-Malt.

Merlin sait qu'ils en auront besoin ! Car cette dernière sera extrêmement périlleuse, Sirius et Harry le savent : ils devront déployer tout un trésor de diplomatie et d'éloquence pour que les deux camps s'entendent au mieux d'une manière cordiale de ceux qui arrivent à travailler ensemble, ou au pire d'une froide politesse.

Le must du must (comme disent les moldus), ce serait qu'ils se trouvent des atomes crochus et qu'ils s'entraident de quelques manières que ce soit, seules trois personnes vont s'entendre presque à merveilles : le couple Greengrass et Caterina Zabini, neutres pendant la guerre et qui ont déjà des rapports plutôt cordiaux.

Sirius place une pile de dossier devant chaque siège, avec un verre d'eau à côté, les dossiers en question font un résumé des deux réunions et des différents accords qui ont été conclus lors de celles-ci.

Petit à petit, leurs invités arrivent de et heureusement, les visages sont certes tendus mais ils restent polis entre eux , et les attitudes sont pleines de diligence feintant l'indifférence … en clair, chacun fait preuve de professionnalisme forcé, mais plein de bonne volonté.

Ce qui est rassurant quelque part, surtout que les salutations sont bien dispensées et Canton Avery se comporte en gentlemen avec la douairière Augusta Londubat, ainsi qu'avec Amélia … qu'il regarde avec des cœurs dans les yeux et un discret rougissement sur les joues.

Heureusement à part les ''jolis cœurs'' de la tablée, soit Sirius et Caterina, personne ne remarqua les discrets balbutiements et autres hésitations de l'Héritier Avery si ce n'est ceux qui flirtent le plus dans la pièce ; même si le brun ne flirtait plus depuis cette nuit sinistre de 1981.

Une fois Greyback arrivé, sous sa forme humaine bien sûr, la réunion put commencer. Harry remercia d'abord chaudement ses invités d'avoir fait l'effort de venir et d'être polis, puis il fait le résumé des deux réunions précédentes en rappelant chaque accord qui a été conclu et il finit cette introduction par proposer de revoir leur plan dans sa globalité.

Ensuite, chaque personne dans la pièce fait un Serment Inviolable afin que les esprits soient débarrassés des pensées pouvant parasiter leur fragile alliance et Harry rappelle sévèrement que les contrats de confidentialité sont parapher par Gringotts et donc, qu'il est vivement recommander de les respecter.

''Bien, quelqu'un a-t-il des suggestions à faire ? Par quoi commençons-nous ?'' demande Harry, voulant faire participer ses nouveaux associés.

''Je suggère que l'on commence par les contrats d'Amitié et celui qui concerne mon fils, si cela ne vous dérange pas Héritier Potter, et vous non plus Ladies et Gentlemen.'' dit poliment Lucius Malefoy, le regard un peu moins froid qu'à l'accoutumé.

''Je suis d'accord avec vous Lord Malefoy, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide à expédier et ce sont des papiers très convenus sur le plan social et juridique.'' approuve Amélia Bones, prudente, mais ne pouvant résister à l'appel des diverses juridictions.

Et en effet, cela fut vite fait car il fallait juste remplir les pointillés qui lui sont destinés et parapher de sa signature d'Héritier avec le sceau de cire représentant le symbole de la Famille Potter avec une autre, manuscrite.

Ainsi au bout de 5 minutes, le dernier des Potter a juré de protéger Neville Londubat, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Amélia Bones. Il a aussi confirmé son mariage avec Daphnée Greengrass et son contrat de mariage avec Drago Malefoy.

Bien sûr, il faudra finaliser celui-ci auprès de Gringotts et des gens qu'il faut, mais c'est une tâche facile car Ragnok est d'ores et déjà au courant de cette manœuvre et est prêt à convoquer les différents signataires, apparemment Drago a déjà signé… sans doute que son père lui a expliqué son idée visant à sa protection intime et sociale.

''Pardonnez-moi cette question Héritier Potter, elle s'adresse à vous aussi Lord Malefoy, mais pourquoi avez-vous conclu un contrat de mariage avec le jeune Drago ? J'ignorais que vous êtes intéressé par l'un par l'autre sur ce point-là.'' demande soudainement Alma, approuvée par son mari.

''Permettez-moi de répondre à Lady Greengrass, Héritier Potter. Vu que c'est de mon fils dont on parle, il est légitime que j'explique pourquoi je vous ai liés ensembles.'' demande Lucius, alors qu'Harry lui fait un signe de tête compréhensif.

''Si j'ai fait un contrat entre mon fils et le jeune Potter, c'est parce que Drago est né avec le gène des Veela. C'est un Veeléa plus exactement, comme je crains que son adolescence soit difficile à cause des phéromones propres à notre sang, j'ai demandé à l'Héritier Potter de lier nos familles par un contrat de mariage afin que mon fils soit protégé des profiteurs ou gourgandines.'' explique Lucius, d'un ton protecteur à la mention de son fils.

''Je vous comprends Lord Malefoy, vous avez raison d'avoir conclu un tel accord avec le jeune Harry : j'ai fait un contrat d'Amitié avec lui, pour protéger ma fille Amélia en cas de … soucis de santé me concernant.'' dit la juge, subitement moins tendue ; il est vrai qu'ils ont un point commun, c'est celui de protéger leur enfant.

Même si Susan n'est que sa nièce sur le papier, la femme l'a toujours élevée comme sa fille et d'ailleurs, la petite Bones l'appelle ''maman'' en privé, selon les dires de l'heureuse mère. Donc elle comprend bien pourquoi Lucius marie son fils unique à Harry Potter : celui-ci est fiable, intelligent et il comprend bien comment fonctionne la vie sociale pour quelqu'un de son rang.

Et malgré sa sociopathie, il a une forme de loyauté et de compassion qui se manifeste, enfin compassion… disons juste qu'il sait faire preuve d'humanité, vaguement… mouais ce n'est vraiment pas facile de percer et d'analyser la carapace de Harry Potter.

''Rassurez-vous Lord et Lady Greengrass, mon mariage avec votre fille est toujours valide, Lord Malefoy s'est assuré de la compatibilité de ses deux unions. Ragnok lui-même a examiné et validé cette demande, de plus cela vous apportera un avantage certain car cela fait un contrat d'Alliance secondaire.''

Ce contrat est le dérivé d'un contrat de mariage dit ''classique'', la différence c'est qu'il permet à une créature magique de s'intégrer dans une union déjà existante, en d'autre terme la Personne ''C'' accepte d'être unie avec les même droits à la Personne ''B'' et ''A'', sans hiérarchisation entre les partenaires de la part de cette dernière.

En gros, si la famille de Daphné signe ce papier avec celle de Drago, la petite fille et le petit veeléa se retrouveront unis au même titre avec Harry : celui de Consort (ou époux dans la sphère privée) pour Drago et celle d'épouse primaire pour Daphné.

Quant à Harry, en sa qualité d'époux et de compagnon, devra assurer que ses deux futurs partenaires seront logés à la même enseigne au niveau des Droits incombant tout mari ou épouse du Monde Magique ; par exemple celui de représenter sa famille de naissance en plus de celles avec qui iel sera uni.e au Magenmagot.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal chers , si les Greengrass signent ce type de type de contrat (ou non, s'ils ne veulent pas être rattachés aux Malfoy), ils auront les mêmes promesses économiques, sociales et politiques que celles qui sont promises à Harry et de plus, ils peuvent bénéficier d'une protection ou la transmettre au second futur-marié.

S'ils se marient un jour, l'union a une date butoir de 13 ans, si d'ici là Drago n'a pas trouvé son âme-sœur alors il épousera l'Héritier Potter en premier et ensuite Daphné, comme veut la coutume sorcière, en revanche – comme souligne le petit brun – si le veeléa trouve la personne qui lui est destinée, alors l'union sera annulée d'un claquement de doigt.

Une fois rassurés sur ce point, la réunion put continuer avec le sujet suivant : les contrats professionnels qu'Harry a passés avec Caterina, Canton et ses beaux-parents.

''Alors Héritier Potter, quel est votre projet pour le terrain que mon père vous a vendu ? J'espère que c'est n'est pas quelque chose de trop extravagant.'' demande Canton, l'air nonchalant de celui qui feigne le désintérêt.

''Je comptais bâtir un petit motel,pour le Monde Moldu. C'est un établissement que vous pouvez trouver aux bords des routes et où vous pouvez crécher pour vous reposer, manger un peu ou bien visiter la région. C'est plus confortable qu'une tente et qu'on peut y accueillir des enfants et des personnes âgées ou malades.'' explique le petit garçon, avec un ton professionnel.

''Le motel aura deux étages avec 10 chambres chacun, y compris au rez-de-chaussée, celui-ci aura en plus une petite bibliothèque, une salle de sport tout aussi petite, un salon de détente et une terrasse avec un petit jardin.'' continue Harry, alors que les regards de la pièce se font intéresser.

''L'aire de transplanage sera située dans une dépendance, qui sera juste à côté d'un petit restaurant servant des menus du jour, avec un espace qui fera ''pub'' pour les clients souhaitant prolonger la soirée. Pour ce qui est de l'accueil, elle sera dans un petit cabanon bien protégé juste en face.''

Le silence dans la pièce se fait assourdissant : ce n'est pas possible que ce gamin de 9 ans – presque 10 au mois prochain – pense à tout cela sans avoir de l'aide ! Cela paraît trop beau, trop mature, aux yeux des dans le chalet.

Comment un gamin qui n'a jamais connu le Monde Magique en sache autant ?! Sans doute est-ce son tuteur qui lui a appris tout cela, ce n'est pas possible autrement …

''Et pour finir, le prix sera de 2 Galions par personnes pour la partie 'motel', sachant qu'il y aura plusieurs options pour les chambres, sachant que s'il y a des campeurs irréductibles, il reste du terrain pour camper. Mais si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir à tête reposée, je vous laisse le dossier, Héritier Avery.''

''Très bien, je vais le prendre pour le lire avec mon père, ensuite nous vous donnerons votre accord dans les plus brefs délais. Mais je peux déjà vous dire que ce projet est intéressant.''

Pour ses nouvelles parts avec Caterina, ils conviennent à un prix d'amis plutôt modeste, mais qui les avantages sur la durée, Harry préfère le bien en lui-même que simplement l'argent qu'il rapporte.

''Bien, maintenant à nous Lord et Lady Greengrass, j'ai bien lu le dossier qui récapitule toutes vos entreprises et je dois avouer que je suis très impressionné ! Avoir dix entreprises de taille moyenne, avec des rendements très convenables et qui sont la cible de plusieurs placements financiers avantageux … je comprends votre renommée à présent.'' complimente le petit brun.

Le couple lâche un petit rire amusé : eux ils ne faisaient ça ni pour l'argent, ni pour la célébrité dans le monde des affaires. Non ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour que de 1) avoir quelque chose à léguer à leurs filles chéries et de 2) pour le plaisir du challenge instauré par les imprévus du monde des affaires.

Harry tendit l'une des pages du gros dossier que le couple lui a transmis il y a de ça trois mois, celle-ci a deux feuilles rattachées à cette dernière : le dernier des Potter y a inscrit ses idées pour augmenter le rendement du secteur et l'efficacité des employés.

''Voici mon choix, avec mes idées, si vous voulez, on pourra en discuter de manière ultérieure de ces dernières lors d'une visite de l'endroit en question. Cela vous convient-il Lord Greengrass ?'' demande Harry, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce point ; sans doute la modestie, aller savoir.

Samuel acquiesce, tout en expliquant aux autres invités que leur jeune hôte a accepté une proposition avantageuse en affaire, il leur affirme sa confiance en lui et ses capacités, son épouse renchérit en disant que son mari sera là pour épauler le petit garçon en cas de besoin.

Là encore, certains regards se font inquisiteurs quant à ces affirmations, même les familles alliées à la Maison Potter doutent de cette manœuvre : comment un enfant, aussi intelligent et débrouillard soit-il, peut gérer une affaire même petite?

Surtout que le domaine choisi est relativement compliqué, mais comme Harry connaît le Monde Moldu assez bien – malgré le fait que les Dursley ait essayé de le mettre à l'écart – et même lors de sa découverte du Monde Magique, il fréquente toujours celui où sa mère a grandi.

Après tout c'est un Sang-mêlé, il se sent bien dans les deux milieux, qui à ses yeux se complètent bien à ses besoins : la modernité qui lui manque est dans le second, quant au premier le petit garçon avoue sans peine qu'il s'y sent bien depuis qu'il sait qu'il est un sorcier.

C'est pour cela que le dernier des Potter a choisi l'informatique, à son avis c'est une technologie mélangeant deux magies différentes : il n'y a pas si longtemps, ces engins étaient magiques aux yeux des moldus, pour les sorciers (du moins les rares qui s'y intéresse) c'est une forme de magie, bizarre et pouvant paraître inintéressante à leurs yeux orgueilleux.

Samuel Greengrass a acheté une petite société fabriquant et vendant ces engins, l'un de ses conseillers lui ayant parlé de ce secteur et curieux comme il est, le père de famille a décidé d'acheter l'entreprise en question mais voilà le souci…

Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en informatique ! Certes il s'est renseigné sur le sujet, il est passé dans les magasins vendant ces objets, a utilisé ces machines pour mieux comprendre leur utilisation, mais ce sujet reste tout de même nébuleux pour lui.

Alors Alma, sa douce amie qui a tout de suite compris le souci, lui a conseillé de faire don d'un investissement familial au hasard à leur futur gendre afin d'initier celui-ci au monde des affaires, lui expliquant qu'au vu de ses origines, les entreprises moldues qu'ils possèdent pourraient l'intéresser.

Et elle ne s'y est pas trompée ! Le jeune Potter a demandé d'abord le dossier concernant leurs investissements moldus si d'aventure ils en avaient, et il n'a jamais demandé à voir le dossier qui répertorie leurs entreprises sorcières ; Merlin bénisse sa femme d'être si clairvoyante, elle a sauvé cet argent dépensé en une seule idée.

Sa joie d'homme d'affaire fut d'autant plus grande lorsque le petit garçon lui a envoyé une lettre, lui proposant de faire 50/50 avec cette offre, afin que l'homme ait un retour sur cet investissement qui a failli être catastrophique, d'assister aux réunions mensuelles et à celle qui est annuelle, et pour finir, il lui a garanti que l'informatique est un domaine qu'il connaissait bien.

Toutes ces cartes en mains ainsi que les idées inscrites, terminent de rassurer le Canadien Mr Greengrass qui promet au petit garçon de constituer un contrat de partenariat et de convenir un rendez-vous avec Gringotts le plus tôt possible afin d'officialiser tout ça.

''Il me tarde de visiter les locaux et de faire connaissance avec vos employés, Lord Greengrass, j'espère que ma venue et ma direction ne poseront pas de problèmes, surtout pour ce qui est de mon âge. Comment allez-vous expliquer cela ?'' demande Harry, curieux de voir comment réagiront les employés de son futur beau-père en travaillant pour lui.

''J'ai déjà trouvé une histoire crédible Héritier Potter : vous êtes le sixième enfant d'une famille assez pauvre qui est pris en charge par son parrain, mon mari jouera ce rôle auprès des employés, vous avez élu domicile chez nous et comme nos filles, vous avez un précepteur et votre 'famille' nous a laissé votre garde.'' explique Alma, avec un regard étincelant de malice.

''De plus, nous avons vite remarqué que votre Q.I est plus élevé que chez n'importe quel enfant, et par pur esprit de compétition et d'indépendance financière, vous vouliez apprendre le monde des affaires et vous avez sollicité l'aide de votre 'parrain'.'' Finit la femme, avec un sourire tout aussi malin.

Chacun hoche la tête, reconnaissant que l'histoire est assez plausible, si ce n'est qu'il faille raconter comment Samuel Greengrass a pu rencontrer cette fameuse famille nombreuse et vivant dans la précarité.

''Là aussi c'est simple à expliquer : comme mon mari voyage pour ses affaires, il rencontre certains de ses employés, l'un d'entre eux a une famille nombreuse dont les enfants sont près d'aller en foyer tant elle vit dans la précarité. Donc votre 'père' a cédé ses droits parentaux auprès de Samuel afin que vous ayez la chance d'avoir une meilleure vie.''

Cette histoire avait l'air crédible aux yeux de Harry et Sirius, quant aux autres ils haussent les épaules en disant que tant qu'il n'y a pas de questions gênantes qui pourraient entraver leurs accords, ou pire les rendre visibles aux yeux de la Loi, ils font confiance à Harry et Sirius pour mener ces affaires à bien.

''Bien, maintenant on va parler des montants des contrats d'Amitiés, les sommes minimales et maximales sont standards et mon banquier Grispec s'est engagé à effectuer lui-même les transactions en compagnie de vos gobelins respectifs. Donc j'attends vos Galions et nous pourrons conclure cette affaire-ci.''

Lucius Malefoy, Augusta Londubat, Canton Avery et Caterina Zabini vont bien sur jusqu'à la somme maximale, soit 7000 Galions, ils peuvent non seulement se le permettre mais en plus ils ont de grosses affaires sociales et/ou financières avec l'Héritier Potter.

Canton a insisté auprès du petit garçon pour nouer un contrat d'Amitié, entre deux Héritiers d'une famille aussi noble l'une que l'autre… bref, Harry a accepté cette demande pouvant paraître incongrue mais comme l'homme est l'Héritier de sa maison, sans attaches sociales solides, cet apport financier n'est pas si insolite au final.

Quant au reste de la troupe, excepté Greyback qui bien sûr n'a pas de coffre, elle lui verse la somme minimale soit 1000 Galions, même si Amélia Bones lui propose une aide juridique elle ne peut (et ne doit) pas éveiller les soupçons du comptable spécifiquement engagé par le Ministère.

La moindre entourloupe sur les comptes d'un employé et Bam ! Les aurors ont la permission de fouiller le coffre bancaire et le domicile de la personne qui peut être inculpée de fraude, ou d'autres trafics du même genre … un petit millier de galions ça passe, mais pas plus.

Le vieux Nott veut garder le maximum d'argent pour son fils, les Greengrass … et bien c'est leur gendre donc ce serait stupide de faire ce contrat-là, de toute manière le montant total est très satisfaisant et le petit garçon ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire d'une telle somme, donc la faire fructifier bien à l'abri à Gringotts est une idée convenable.

Harry signe chaque contrat et garantie de transaction qui se présentent à lui, Sirius contresigne les contrats qui pensent à ce moment-là qu'il avait une patience d'ange, l'ancien prisonnier jette un œil sur l'horloge et il fut surprit de constater qu'il est presque midi ; la matinée a vite passé, il lui tarde de rentrer pour se préparer à un énième rendez-vous galant avec Remus..

''Bien, maintenant si nous n'avons rien oublié, je pense que nous allons déjeuner et prendre le thé, à moins qu'effectivement j'aie omis de traiter un ou deux sujets. Si c'est le cas je m'excuse sincèrement et je vous permets de rire de moi.'' plaisante doucement Harry.

Les quelques petits rires dans la pièce détendent l'atmosphère, permettant donc à Harry de se concentrer en soufflant un peu : à son soulagement le plus personnel, il reste à voir comment se compose la meute de Greyback et où se situe celle-ci.

À part ce point-là, il ne reste rien d'autre, les sujets de l'après-midi concerneront la chute de Dumbledore et le comportement à avoir quand (ou si) Voldemort reviendra, pour les réformes du Monde Magique, ça peut attendre qu'ils aient vu ces deux points.

''Super, j'ai hâte d'y être, c'est à ce moment-là que je pourrais tester le niveau de loyauté de mes nouveaux alliés …'' pense Harry, alors que le loup-garou commence à décrire sa meute.

Celle-ci se compose de 60 membres, avec 25 femmes et 20 hommes, le reste se composant d'enfants plus ou moins grands, il yy en a peu car ceux qui sont parents préfèrent refaire leur vie ailleurs et revenir (ou non) quand leur progéniture est grande.

Chacun est libre de partir ou de rester, toutes formes de couples est le bienvenu tant que la descendance est assurée, par ''toutes formes'' Greyback entend par-là que les Alphas, Bêtas et Oméga peuvent se mettre avec qui ça leur chante, peu importe le sexe de la personne.

Tant que les couples ou les éventuels trios conçoivent au minimum deux enfants, qu'ils respectent les règles de la meute et qu'ils participent à la vie collective de celle-ci, alors ils sont les bienvenus !

Sa localisation demeure vague, le chef qu'était Fenrir a juste précisé qu'elle était près de la mer et de la frontière Anglo-Écossaise, que c'était un village bien aménagé et fonctionnel sous un Fidelitas dont sa compagne est la Gardienne du Secret.

Harry comprit qu'il n'obtiendra pas plus d'infos que ça, il décide donc de sonner l'heure du repas car il sent que ses invités en ont marre de la parlotte, Sirius mâchonne ses lèvres et lui-même sent qu'un mal de tête commence à pointer.

Ainsi le repas commence sous des soupirs de soulagement, puis de contentement, il n'yy a rien à dire : les elfes de Gringotts sont de fins cuisiniers, même le vieux Nott abandonne ses airs bougons pour entamer prudemment une discussion avec l'autre doyenne de la table.

Celle-ci était prudente, mais quand Duncan se met à parler d'un obscur sujet sociétal du XVIIIe siècle, la vieille dame s'anima soudaine d'une passion affolante. Canton et Amélia discutent ensemble de la juridiction australienne sorcière, le sorcier ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres et la juge arborant un regard pétillant.

Sirius, Caterina et Fenrir parlent des droits des créatures magiques, de leur vie peuplée de galères mais aussi de moments de joie.

''Ne vous en faites pas Lady Zabini, vous trouverez la personne qui vous est destinées, regardez monsieur Greyback, il a bien trouvé lui. Et moi j'ai retrouvé Remus et nous sommes en train de rebâtir notre relation.'' rassure Sirius, servant le vin à son invitée.

''Moi par exemple, je n'aurais jamais pensé que deux personnes comme Alexander et Irène, que j'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage à Amsterdam, puissent m'aimer et me … heu, m'assagir.'' renchérit le loup, dévorant le rôti.

''Alexander et Irène … c'est vos âmes-sœurs ? J'ignorais que vous avez décidé de vous ranger.'' dit poliment Sirius.

''Ah oui, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on crie sur les toits. Alexander a 35 ans depuis trois mois. Il travaille dans la meute en tant que menuisier, il fait des merveilles. Il est anglais et sa famille est tellement intolérante qu'il a 'disparu' de leur radar.''

Sirius hoche la tête sans faire de commentaires : il est vrai que certains homosexuels, hommes ou femmes, s'enfuient littéralement de chez eux en ne laissant aucune trace. Et il comprend d'autant plus la fuite de l'homme, car sa famille voulait le marier de force à une femme.

''Quant à Irène, elle a 10 ans de moins que lui et elle est d'origine pakistanaise, je ne sais pas trop où est ce pays. Toujours est-il qu'elle est vétérinaire dans un cabinet à Southampton, les lendemains de pleine lune elle soigne ceux qui se sont blessés.'' raconte le loup, avec un air attendris et même étrangement amoureux.

C'est sans doute le plus choquant dans l'histoire, quand on connaît le personnage, c'est de le voir avec air amoureux. Ce n'est pas l'écart d'âge qu'il y avait entre les trois partenaires, ni même le fait que ce soit un trio, non c'est cet air démesurément heureux qu'arbore cet ancien tortionnaire en cet instant...

Préférant jouer la carte de la politesse, il hoche de la tête et reprend du vin alors que Caterina comprit tout de suite pourquoi son regard s'est voilé, elle décide de changer de sujet et de parler de potions avec Lucius et le loup-garou.

Quant à Sirius, il se tourne vers les futurs beaux-parents de son filleul afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur les entreprises du couple, une discussion plus professionnelle calmera ce volcan intérieur qui commençait à naître en lui.

De là où il était, c'est-à-dire en bout de table, Harry voyait sans peine les jointures blanchies par la colère, la mâchoire serrée et le regard soudainement plus métallique, bien que son visage soit de marbre et sa posture toujours digne … on sent que Sirius Black est énervé.

Bien que sociopathe, le petit garçon comprit pourquoi, il faut dire qu'un monstre comme Greyback qui trouve le bonheur, alors qu'une personne gentille et ayant souffert comme Remus galère à être heureuse … ça mettrait en colère n'importe qui connaissent les dites victimes.

Le moment du thé arrive bien vite, certaines relations sont moins tendues et chichement amicales que le matin même, Canton et Amélia ne se quittent quasiment pas, Augusta et Lucius se sont trouvés quelques points communs et les Greengrass sont les nouveaux amis de Caterina Zabini.

Quant à Duncan et Greyback, ils essaient de s'intégrer tant bien que mal, si le vieux y arrive par le biais de sa fragile entente avec Sirius (le futur tuteur de son fils tout de même !) et Augusta, qui est également la doyenne de la tablée.

Pour le loup-garou, tout le monde reste sur ses gardes, sauf Caterina car la succube qu'elle est ne craint rien de la part de la créature lunaire et Lucius, qui semble être le seul qui peut arrêter celui que l'on appelait lors de la guerre ''le Mordeur Sanguinaire''.

''Bien, maintenant que l'on s'est tous restaurés et que le thé nous a remontés en bloc, nous allons parler de deux sujets importants, aussi bien pour moi que pour le Monde Magique : la chute de Dumbledore et le retour de Lord Voldemort, si jamais il revient un jour. Qui veut faire des suggestions ?'' commence Harry, prenant un nouveau bloc-notes.

Lucius suggère en premier de récapituler et de trouver tous les éléments à charge contre Dumbledore, Amélia est d'accord avec le principe : c'est purement légal et suffisamment long sur la durée pour que le vieux fou ne voie rien venir et qu'il ne puisse rien contester une fois pris au piège.

Caterina propose à Amélia d'écrire une nouvelle Loi concernant les interrogatoires lors d'un procès, cette dernière permettra d'autoriser l'absorption de Véritasérum par la personne interrogée qui est sur le banc des accusés, c'est-à-dire littéralement renverser une barrière : cette manœuvre est considérée comme contre-productive et les paroles prononcées comme irrecevables aux yeux de la Loi.

Ces paroles proviennent surtout des gens comme Cornélius Fudge, Dolores Ombrage… bref de politiciens qu'on sait corrompus mais qui ont une popularité frisant l'adulation contrainte. Le peuple sorcier n'ayant pas envie de contester leur représentant en chef et ceux qui le suivent … sous peine d'avoir une petite surprise sur les impôts qu'ils payent.

Oui le Ministère est corrompu, depuis presque 10 ans et le peu de monde qui s'en rendent compte ne font rien, ou alors dans l'ombre ; ceux qui se font attraper font une petit tour à Azkaban et en reviennent plus dociles que jamais.

Ceux qui parviennent à trouer le filet eux, sont des renégats aux yeux du Ministère et donc des marginaux-sans-visages (de par leurs anonymats) pour les autres concitoyens, mais si c'est la seule manière d'ébranler un peu ces gratte-papier incapables, alors c'est bon pour eux et pour leurs affaires plus ou moins légales.

''C'est une bonne idée Ladies Bones et Zabini, Lord Malefoy. Puisque ce cher Dumbledore a joué avec la Loi en toute impunité, nous allons retourner la Loi contre lui, je vais prendre en considération vos conseils et prendre le temps de bien constituer mon dossier. Sachez que je voterais pour que cette proposition de loi passe.''

Sa dernière affirmation déclenche un remous d'assentiment, oui ils voteront pour que cette loi passe et ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups : arranger la vie de leurs concitoyens en permettant de résoudre les délits et les crimes non résolus, et bien sûr faire descendre Dumbledore de son piédestal.

Déjà, ils ont une idée de base quant à leur plan sobrement intitulé ''la chute du vieux fou'', maintenant il faut savoir quand passer à l'action et comment amener Dumbledore sur l'échafaud d'Amélia Bones.

''Pour le 'quand' on pourrait attendre que mon golem meure, il a prit ma place à Azkaban pour 7 ans et ça en fait déjà trois ou quatre, quand il sera mort les sorciers chargés d'emmener le corps à la morgue de la prison examineront le corps et verront que ce n'est pas.''

''Oui Lord Black à raison, un golem ne vit que durant ce laps de temps et une fois mort, si on peut dire ça comme ça, il se désagrège très vite. Ce qui fait que les gens découvrant le corps se poseront des questions, ça les poussera à relire le dossier 'Sirius Black' et ainsi ils découvriront la vérité sur l'arrestation, c'est un bon début …'' dit Lord Nott, retors.

Harry valide les deux arguments d'un hochement de tête, le visage intéressé et un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres, il sent que cette manœuvre est la bonne : Dumbledore et ses suivants n'auront pas d'autre choix que de s'expliquer sur pourquoi ils ont enfermé un innocent sans procès et avec un dossier solide.

Et cela éveillera la curiosité de beaucoup de monde bien placé, du moins il l'espère sinon il se fera une joie de donner un coup de pouce ! Cela résolve le problème du quand et comment, mais aussi la manière dont il va ferrer le vieux fou et sa clique bien-pensante et manipulatrice, et bien sûr il a les moyens qu'il faut pour le faire …

Que ce soit ses finances qui d'ici-là seront plus importantes, ses alliés de tous bords qui sont bien placés dans la société, son pouvoir juridique qu'il reconstruit lentement mais sûrement, lui sera très utile et sans compter son statut politique qui n'attend que de pouvoir enfin s'exercer !

''Non vraiment, Dumbledore ne saura pas ce qui va lui tomber sur la tête. Ce vieux débris va encore plus s'écrouler, et les gens qui le suivent avec.'' pense le petit brun, qui s'empêche de paraître flippant en validant les différentes idées de ses invités.

''Bien, le cas de Dumbledore est presque scellé … il ne reste plus qu'à établir un plan que l'on verra plus tard, une fois que je serais à Poudlard je me renseignerais mieux sur ma cible, et ensuite, vous saurez quoi faire. Maintenant parlons de ce cher Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelqu'un a t-il des suggestions à ce sujet ?''

Aucune réponse se fait entendre, sans doute que le fait que Voldemort puisse revenir un jour leur est impossible à considérer … ou tout simplement terrifiant car aucun des Mangemorts présents à la table (ou non) ne se sont donnés la peine de chercher leur Maître ces dix dernières années.

Harry comprend que sous leurs airs indifférents, ils ont _atrocement_ _peur_ que Lord Voldemort reviennent des limbes – où de n'importe quel endroit où il se trouverait en ce moment – pour les châtier du manque de loyauté.

Car si Tom est intransigeant sur un point, c'est celui-ci. Plus que n'importe quelles autres qualités ou compétences diverses et variées, aussi fortes et importantes qu'elles puissent être. Qu'importe si la personne qui le suit est un.e génie, riche à millions et bien placée dans la sphère socio-politique, si iel n'est pas loyal.e avec une dose de force, il considère ces personnes comme ''inutiles''.

Du moins, si celle-ci prétend entrer dans son cercle intérieur, qui a des critères rigoureux d'admission, par contre iels peuvent lui être utiles, jusqu'au jour où parfois le couperet tombe sur la dite tête.

Le sujet fait chou-blanc, car apparemment personnes n'imagine que Lord Voldemort reviendra un jour … Harry dit à ses invités que cela n'est pas : il réfléchira à un truc de son côté et il recommande à chacun d'entre eux d'avoir une correspondance plus ou moins soutenue, puis chacun repartit chez soi avec un soulagement indicible.

 **Aaah ! Il me tarder d'écrire ce chapitre, les deux camps réunit dans une ambiance qui est détendue et empreinte de sérénité ! *rires***

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ? L'attitude de chacun, celle de Harry et de Sirius (qui est visiblement tiraillé entre la baguette et la diplomatie), le fait que Greyback soit en trouple ... Bref, je veux tout savoir !**

 **N'hésitez à m'inonder de reviews, portez-vous bien et je vous promet de vite poster la suite, à bientôt ! ^^**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour un autre chapitre, plus digeste celui-là ne vous en faites pas *rires* ! Bref je ne vais pas bavasser, je dirais juste que rien m'appartiens toujours pas dans cette fic (je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus avec) sauf quelques truc à moi.**

 **Du coup sans vous faire attendre, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 29 – Les pensées d'un journal**

Tom est assis, enfin si une entité immatérielle est capable de s'asseoir, dans les limbes où il se trouve... avec les restes de sa puissante magie et son imagination, il a réussi à créer une sorte d'endroit faisant partit de ses souvenirs de la période du journal ; la Salle commune des Serpentard.

Le sol est en pierres foncées, les murs ont des tapisseries vertes avec des gigantesques motifs de serpents argentés, une cheminée où ronfle un feu des plus chaleureux, un grand canapé en cuir noir confortable, un lustre en cuivre et une fenêtre en vitraux faisant deux bons mètres de longueur.

Bien sûr, l'ancien Serpentard n'a fait que cette salle, cette tâche lui ayant coûté deux ans d'épuisement magique, la fenêtre est nouvelle dans l'aménagement : depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, c'est sa manière de communiquer et de ''voir'' le petit garçon.

Malheureusement, il n'a jamais réussi à recréer un être de chair et de sang, donc avant sa rencontre avec le dernier des Potter les années de solitude sont passées sur son intellect et son moral, le condamnant au silence et à l'obscurité pour ce qui semblait être à jamais.

Mais lorsque le Survivant à écris dans son journal, Tom s'est pris à ressentir une émotion qu'il a cru oublier : le bonheur. Il a donc créé la fenêtre et a entamé le dialogue avec son interlocuteur, avant de regarder celui-ci ; en monochrome, mais avec une définition si fluide qu'il s'est cru dans l'un de ces films moldus de son enfance.

En voyant la puissance du petit garçon, ainsi que son apparence solitaire et sa force d'âme, il a vu tellement de similitude entre lui et ce ''Harry" alors que l'ancien Mage noir n'était qu'un enfant délaissé, puis un adolescent retors.

Il avait eu une brutale envie de raconter sa vie, de faire confiance à quelqu'un depuis très longtemps, depuis... depuis que son mari et leur enfant sont partis à un endroit qu'il ne veut pas rejoindre, pas avant d'avoir tué Dumbledore et redresser le Monde Magique.

Contrairement à ce que le vieux fou racontait sur lui, il était capable de faire preuve de compassion et de tendresse, mais aussi d'une fervente loyauté et il a un sens de la Justice qui ferait pâlir le plus dévoué des Juges.

Compassion ? Il l'a ressenti dès que Harry raconta son ''enfance'' chez ces moldus et sur ces sentiments de vide ! Tendresse ? Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais son instinct paternel a fait son apparition, il est petit certes mais l'ancien Serpentard aurait voulu bercer cet enfant blesser dans sa chair ...

La loyauté ? Simple, ils partagent tous les deux de nombreux points de vue sur Dumbledore, le Monde Magique, le sens de la vie en général... De plus le petit garçon est intelligent avec un esprit aiguisé, donc oui Tom s'est juré de l'aider et de l'écouter.

Quant à son sens de la Justice, Tom s'est vite rendu compte que le petit garçon est désireux de faire payer leurs méfaits aux gens : à sa famille moldue, à Dumbledore et sa clique de politiciens véreux, à cette baby-sitter qui ne faisait rien face à sa détresse, aux Weasley qui veulent le transformer en vache laitière.

Mais pour autant, malgré sa cruauté plus ou moins dissimulée, il est quelqu'un de profondément juste.

Tom le sentait dans la Magie que le petit garçon libère quand il lui écrit, il sentait la compassion sincère, la force d'âme de celui qui va aller jusqu'au bout, le guerrier se battant avec stratégie...

C'est pour cela qu'il lui a tout déballé, y compris sa folie meurtrière et ses sombres secrets ; tels que le fait qu'il soit un meurtrier (il n'a jamais menti à ce sujet, même à Enrik), avide de modifier une société arriérée en la saignant à blanc s'il le faut, entre autres...

Il n'a pas été jugé comme il l'avait craint, le contact n'avait pas été coupé. Au contraire le petit garçon lui a fait sentir de l'inspiration à travers leurs conversations écrites, mais ce n'était pas quelque de chose de fanatique ou de stupide, non c'était un accord parfait !

Toutes les conversations qui ont suivies lui ont permis de constater que Harry sera un peu comme lui plus tard : ambitieux, féroce dans sa magie et ses mots, intelligent donc pas malléable, d'apparence solide (bon peut-être pas physiquement) et juste.

Limite, l'ancien Serpentard aurait pu croire que Harry était son fils ou un lointain cousin, car il lui ressemblait non seulement sur le plan caractériel en général, mais aussi magique ; avec cette Magie d'un gris foncé magnifique, zébré élégamment de vert et d'argent, avec une pointe de doré pour Harry.

De plus, ils se ressemblent aussi physiquement : les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, le corps fin et plutôt bien agencé avec un regard profond et parfois terrifiant, le visage plein d'assurance et des manières d'être empruntés de finesse.

Et que dire du côté sombre que possède le petit garçon ! Sept ans et déjà cette aura sombre qui rend sa Magie aussi foncée que la sienne quand il a commencé à étudier la Magie Noire, franchement il n'a jamais vu des yeux aussi noirs, même en monochrome. Ils sont terrifiants car il n'y a qu'une bille de ténèbres en guise de prunelle.

Vous l'aurez compris chers , qu'une amitié s'est vite formée entre les deux compères, bien qu'aucun des deux n'ira le reconnaître devant une Cour de justice, car à leurs yeux l'amitié peut être une source de souffrance et de déception dont ils se passeraient bien.

Toujours est-il que Tom a suivi les progrès et la vie de son protégé avec une grande attention : l'aidant pour sa scolarité aussi bien sorcière que moldue (il a un niveau Bac, sans compter une bonne culture générale), son éducation de Lord et ce qui incombe à cette fonction et bien sûr, il l'aide dans sa vie personnelle.

C'est lui qui l'a incité à apprendre l'Occlumencie pour se bâtir un palais mental, lui qui l'a encouragé à continuer son éducation moldue (utile, mine de rien), qui lui a expliqué comment fonctionne le Monde Magique, qui lui a conseillé de s'ouvrir aux autres même si ce n'est qu'en surface...

Et lorsque Sirius Black a été libéré, Harry lui a demandé quelle est la marche à suivre, comme si c'était une simple leçon scolaire, mais Tom - dépassant une sourde jalousie vis à vis de Black - lui a donné des conseils sur comment agir avec cet homme qui aurait pu (et dû) l'élever.

Certes le journal n'aurait jamais rencontré Harry, mais à cette pensée Tom se dit qu'il aurait tout de même été heureux pour le petit garçon !

Lui il ne reste pour l'instant qu'un être désincarné parlant dans un journal intime, trouvé dans la même librairie où il l'avait acheté il y a de très nombreuses années. Il se demande comment il est arrivé dans cette endroit d'ailleurs ... la vie est sacrément ironique parfois.

Mais lorsque Harry lui a demandé s'ils pouvaient se voir ''face à face'', l'ancien Serpentard a été agréablement surpris : lui qui a toujours pensé n'être qu'un outil de savoir et de sombres confidences, le voilà qui est réclamé par son utilisateur comme un ami.

Bon certes les deux complices ont un sens de l'amitié quelque peu... enfin bref, entre Harry qui n'a jamais connu l'amitié ou tout autre sentiment positif et Tom qui est seul depuis presque 13 ans, on peut dire que c'est un apprentissage tout en douceur ; ce n'est pas comme si l'ancien Mage Noir est en chair et en os, là ç'aurait été très compliqué !

Le fait que ce soit un journal a rendu les choses plus faciles, surtout que Harry ne néglige jamais Tom, lui parlant au moins 4 jours par semaine avec une durée certes limitée, mais l'ancien Serpentard comprend que leur amitié doit rester secrète... ils savent bien que si quelqu'un sache qu'il parle à Lord Voldemort, tout sera foutu.

Sirius et les alliés des Potter ne voudront pas suivre un gamin qu'ils penseront corrompu par la Magie Noire, sans compter que l'animagus risque de dire ou faire des choses regrettables et donc de blesser son pupille... chose qu'il ne permettra jamais, Harry est sous sa protection désormais !

Sans doute que l'animagus, qu'il respecte plus ou moins de façon prudente, tentera de le détruire. Ce qui est impossible bien sûr mais il ressent toujours la douleur, il le sait bien car il en a malencontreusement fait l'expérience.

Un jour sans le faire exprès, parce qu'il voulait le ranger de manière précipitée alors que Sirius est entré dans sa chambre, Harry avait fait tomber le petit livre noir et Tom qui est dans ces espèces de limbes monochrome et relativement froide, a senti la douleur brutale d'une _véritable_ chute.

Allongé à plat ventre, le souffle coupé par une souffrance sur des côtes qu'il pensait désincarner, une sueur littéralement froide sur ce qui devrait être son visage et tremblotant de part et d'autre de son être ; qu'importe à quoi il ressemble, il a le sentiment d'avoir un corps.

Cette situation gênante, dont il est heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de témoins, l'a fait réfléchir durant ce qu'il semblait être une éternité : ainsi son horcruxe peut ressentir le monde extérieur ? Autre que l'écriture de Harry et le fait que celui-ci l'ouvre et le ferme ? Cette constatation est intéressante et terrifiante à la fois !

Intéressante, parce que cela veut dire que l'objet occulte qu'il est a une forme de sensibilité, il peut ressentir une chute, peut-il ressentir le froid ou la chaleur ? Peut-il sentir un parfum si on verse le dit liquide sur les pages ? Après tout il ressent l'encre de Harry sur son petit environnement ; cela prend la forme de lettres sur les murs et les meubles...

Mais c'est aussi terrifiant, car il pense que Lucius Malefoy - à qui il a confié ce journal - aurait pu le jeter à la mer, ou si Dumbledore l'avait trouvé grâce à ces stupides perquisitions, il aurait servi de cobaye au vieux fou, qui en plus aurait découvert son secret.

Il ne voulait pas émettre cette hypothèse à Harry, il sait qu'en ce moment, il est occupé. De plus s'il se trompe, il aura l'air bien bête face au plus jeune, qui n'hésite pas à se moquer de sa royale personne - Merlin que c'est bon d'avoir gardé son ironie !

Bien sur, il a confiance au petit garçon pour se renseigner, mais il préfère d'abord méditer sur la question tout seul et mesurer les ''Pour'' et les ''Contre''. De plus le jeune Potter est occupé à préparer ce qu'il appelle la ''réunion de Réunification'' et il passera ensuite ses examens moldus, pour avoir le niveau de 3eme.

Pour sûr qu'il l'aura, car le petit garçon est tellement bon qu'il aura le Bac d'ici la quatrième année, voire la troisième s'il bat le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Tom lui-même l'a eu à ce moment-là de sa scolarité : bon il avait 15 ans car il est né en décembre, mais l'ancien Serpentard était en 4éme année.

Cela prouve son génie, sans vouloir se grossir les chevilles, car peu d'enfants ayant des origines moldues, totalement ou partiellement selon les parents, ont la présence d'esprit de continuer leur éducation non-magique tout en fréquentant ce monde-là.

Parce que le Monde Magique est sectaire envers ces personnes, par exemple il y a une manie de mettre son statut de Sang sur un CV, ce qui est extrêmement déplacé selon lui !

Ainsi, faisant fi des compétences et de la motivation, ces portes qui se ferment poussent les enfants de moldu et quelques Sang-mêlés à revenir dans l'autre monde, afin de rattraper une scolarité longtemps perdue, pour avoir un diplôme qu'ils ne pensaient pas devoir obtenir.

Après cela va mieux parait-il, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de revenir dans ce monde sans-magie, mais tout de même... certains sont tellement déçus qu'ils délaissent leur noyau magique jusqu'à devenir semi-cracmol, ce qui est logique car ils cessent de cultiver leur Magie.

Mais à part la baguette, une robe sorcière, une bourse pleine de Galions et l'animal de compagnie, ils ne gardent rien de ce monde fantasmagorique où on ne leur a laissé aucune chance... même s'ils font quelques visites dans les lieux sorciers, ils ne participent plus à la vie de la communauté sorcière.

Certes, si leurs enfants sont des sorciers ils sont heureux, c'est une sorte de revanche on peut dire, mais pour autant ils découragent les gamins à vivre plus longtemps parmi les sorciers.

Et c'est l'une des premières choses que Tom voulait changer, avec un leitmotiv bien précis : peu importe le Sang, il faut engager des gens de tout horizons, même des créatures magiques et des cracmols, afin d'augmenter l'économie du Monde Sorcier de plusieurs milliers de Galions et des partenariats internationaux.

Tom grommelle au souvenir de ces vieux croulants d'un autre âge, qui lui ont rit au nez face à cette proposition de loi, même s'il ne porte pas les moldus dans son cœur, l'ancien Serpentard sait pertinemment ce que ça fait d'avoir le sentiment d'être inférieur face à des imbéciles.

C'est pour ça que pendant sa scolarité et les sept ans qui ont suivi, le jeune Tom Jedusor a travaillé d'arrache-pied : meilleur élève de toutes les années, des résultats mirobolants lors des BUSE et des ASPIC, une réputation de Préfet et de Préfet-en-chef faisant pâlir ses adversaires, une tenue irréprochable auprès des professeurs...

Pour ensuite devenir un jeune homme séduisant par ses discours et ses manières, se faisant des alliés presque partout où il allait, voyageant pour répandre son aura de façon stratégique, discret mais fin stratège politique...

A 25 ans, il avait déjà une horde d'adepte plus ou moins proches, le suivant et faisant parler la diplomatie pour lui, tout en élaborant une sorte de... camp politique bien à lui, va-t-on dire.

Pendant ce temps, il a fait ses horcruxes, il a voyagé autour du monde, il a vu tellement de cultures différentes que sa tête est encore remplie de tous ces bons souvenirs et un jour, il a rencontré Enrik, l'Amour de sa vie, la première et l'ultime personne qu'il n'aura jamais aimée.

De son âge, avec un visage souriant et séducteur dont les cheveux tombant sur celui-ci lui ont rappelés la couleur du sang, ses yeux bleus renfermant tellement de force contrastant avec la peau délicieusement mâte...

Sa carrure musclée avait une douceur incomparable dans les gestes, ses oreilles pointues et son caractère doux mais loyal ont directement touchés le cœur dur du brun ; les deux étaient tout en contrastes et pratiquement inséparables une fois dans la même pièce.

Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une visite diplomatique en Pologne, alors que 1955 s'annonçait compliquées pour les différents clans d'Elfes noirs et de vampires ; ces deux peuples sont très liés de part leur caractère et leur patrimoine magique.

Enrik était beau dans ce costume argenté bien coupé ! Sa chemise bordeaux était directement assortie aux yeux parfois carmins de Tom, ses mocassins noirs cirées et sa cape tout aussi noire projetait une part de mystère, et son aura douce invitait sans peine à la discussion.

Leurs regards se sont croisés et là, le monde a cessé de tourner, leurs cœurs ont cessé de battre dans leur sternum et les deux jeunes hommes ont passé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, ont dansé jusqu'à l'aube et finalement, après deux ans de relation platonique mais avec des dessous intenses... ils se sont unis.

Un mariage sorcier des plus classiques, une autre typique du peuple de son aimé et enfin, leur nuit de Noces où ils se sont unis entre humain et créature.

Une fois revenu en Angleterre, le couple fut bien accueilli et accepté par les adeptes de Tom, ils voyaient là un homme puissant et heureux, de plus Enrik était quelqu'un de bien qui savait aider les autres et se battre - elfe noir oblige, ce sont les plus bagarreurs de toute la race des Elfes.

Il n'était certes pas fin politicien, mais il était bon orateur et ses pouvoirs elfiques faisaient que les gens l'écoutait parlé, en plus il avait un don pour séduire, comme Tom mais il ne l'utilisait qu'en dernier recours ; son amour pour le brun était plus fort que son pouvoir de séduction et surtout, son envie de séduire ou d'être séduit est passé depuis longtemps.

Dix-sept années se sont écoulées, le couple vivait dans une paix toute relative - la guerre que Tom livrait était essentiellement politique - et un jour, une magnifique nouvelle secoua le brun et ses partisans : Enrik portait une enfant, un petit être qui serait le mélange de leur chef politique et de son compagnon !

Dûment fêtée et très attendue, cette future naissance a littéralement transformé la vie de tous les adeptes et amis du brun, qui lui s'est carrément transformé en papa-poule... certains de ces moments étaient proprement délirants d'ailleurs, quant à Enrik il passait son temps à roucouler.

Le couple avait choisi Bellatrix Lestrange née Black et Lucius Malefoy, comme marraine et parrain, le tuteur magique quant à lui est Léviticus Selwyn, un ami du couple et qui a bénit leur union en tant que ''père'' du marié anglais.

Bien que jeunes, les deux Serpentard connaissaient bien Tom, grâce à leurs pères respectifs et les idées plaisaient bien à ces adultes de tout juste 22 ans, voulant changer le Monde Magique et devenir des partisans plus actifs de Voldemort.

Tom et Enrik avaient déjà prévu le nom de l'enfant, si c'est une fille cela aurait été Yazmin - comme une incube rencontrée en Inde, amie du couple également - et si c'était un garçon, Samael comme le plus beau et le plus fort des archanges.

Et Alexio, si leur futur-enfant naissait hermaphrodite, sait-on jamais la nature est parfois amusante... et puis c'est un beau prénom que les deux futurs pères aimaient beaucoup.

Un beau samedi ensoleillé, Enrik et Léviticus ont voulu aller au Chemin de Traverse, escortés par trois autres partisans, afin d'acheter une potion anti-nausées et quelques robes de grossesse, Tom se souvient du dernier baiser qu'ils ont échangés : plein de tendresse, un peu de possessivité typiquement ''Elfe noir'' et même la promesse d'une nuit torride.

Mais à la place, alors qu'il entraînait ses jeunes partisans à l'éloquence politique, l'une des personnes qui escortait son amour et Léviticus est entré dans la pièce, le bras couvert de sang et un œil arraché... Tom comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait et rejoignit aussi vite que possible l'endroit où se trouve son mari et leur enfant.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la scène se rejoua dans ses souvenirs et Tom ferma aussitôt ce qui lui servait de yeux, bénissant de ne voir qu'en monochrome tant le tableau était choquant au-delà de l'entendement.

Lucius et Bellatrix, tous deux témoins privilégiés de l'horreur présentée, diront plus tard que jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'une telle violence ait pu être perpétrée par des gens se prétendant ''Défenseur de tout ce qui est bon et juste'' alors qu'ils ont littéralement massacré - de façon horrible - Enrik et le fœtus qu'il portait en son sein.

Rien, il n'y avait plus rien à enterrer par la suite, sauf le défunt petit être qui a été comme... volontairement laissé à l'air libre ; comme une sorte de message macabre et sadique. Tom a demandé aux deux jeunes d'incinérer les deux défunts et de mettre les cendres dans la plus belle urne qu'ils pourraient trouver dans le Monde Moldu.

C'était leur première mission, ils ne l'ont jamais oubliée d'ailleurs : Bellatrix et son futur-mari Rodolphus ont convenu d'adopter un enfant et de pratiquer un rituel pour faire de ce dernier leur progéniture par le sang.

Cela n'a pas dérangé l'homme, qui est stérile et qui a bien compris que sa future-épouse ne pourra jamais être enceinte avec cette image collée à la rétine. Lui-même a vomi tripes et boyaux à la vue des corps déchiquetés.

Quant à Lucius, marié à Narcissa selon les traditions sorcières et uni avec la jeune femme, il est littéralement tombé en larmes lorsqu'il est rentré chez eux, eux qui voulaient avoir un enfant, ils ont dû retarder le projet de plusieurs années tant l'angoisse était présente...

En effet, les femmes de Mangemorts qui étaient enceintes lors de cette période faisaient des fausses couches ou alors dormaient dans la même pièce que leur(s) enfant(s) ou bien refusaient tout en bloc de porter un enfant elle-même.

Certaines sont même allées jusqu'à quitter le pays le temps de la grossesse, allant dans un endroit qu'elles ont rendu incartable, afin de pouvoir enfanter sans cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Tom secoua ce qui lui servait de tête, ne voulant pas que ces souvenirs noirs et macabres envahissent de nouveau sa mémoire de journal.

Il préfère planifier la suite de l'éducation de Harry et peaufiner le plan que celui-ci a prévu pour Dumbledore et ses laquais.

Bien sûr, il se contente d'aider le petit garçon en lui donnant les idées, mais c'est le dernier des Potter qui faisait le reste : l'ancien Serpentard a affiné certaines capacités naturelles du petit garçon, comme par exemple établir un plan étape par étape, penser à des détails pouvant l'aider dans sa tâche...

Il lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait, au compte-gouttes afin de ne pas surcharger la tête déjà remplie du petit garçon. L'ancien Serpentard est positivement ravi de l'attention de son jeune élève, de répondre à ses questions et de débattre sur des contre-affirmations parfois houleuses - mais bénéfique car cela enseigne la diplomatie à l'Héritier Potter.

Du coup, leur relation a de multiples facettes, comme l'a analysé Tom lors de ses moments de solitude, ils sont amis et alliés, mais aussi professeur et élève - il suffit de voir à quel point Tom transmet énormément à Harry - et bien sûr, du moins pour lui, de son côté, il le voit un peu comme son fils.

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Au fil des dialogues, sa manière de voir Harry a ressemblé de plus en plus à celle d'un père adoptif, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec un enfant, dont il sait que celui-ci ne voudra jamais de cette relation après tout ce qu'il a subit.

Et lui-même ne voulait pas voir Harry comme tel, il trouvait ça relativement malsain : son Lui plus âgé a tué ses parents biologiques - le condamnant à une vie de souffrance - pour se faire littéralement désintégrer par le dit enfant.

Enfant qui même en sachant tous ces éléments, continue à lui parler depuis presque 3 ans de façon quasi-quotidienne, lui accordait sa confiance et suivait ses conseils et leçons avec assiduité ; bien que Tom pense que le petit brun aux yeux émeraude doit réfléchir énormément à chacune de ses affirmations, pesant le ''pour'' et le ''contre'' à chaque phrase...

Lui faisait-il vraiment confiance en tant qu'ami et allié, mais aussi professeur ? Ou bien l'utilisait t-il comme une sorte d'Encyclopédie parlante et de Génie du Mal l'aidant dans sa quête de vengeance ? Tom est persuadé que le très jeune sociopathe ne le sait pas lui-même, a t-il seulement pris le temps d'analyser leur relation ?

Il n'a pas de réponse à cette question et il n'ose pas demander à son interlocuteur de chair, à part subtilement bien sûr, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se comporte comme un Griffondor et ce sera le pompon, déjà que parfois il a un petit côté ''Poufsouffle'', mais il mettait ça sur le compte de son isolement.

Après tout, cela fait plus d'une décennie que sa conscience et les souvenirs qui la composent sont piégées dans ce petit carnet qu'il sait noir et encore neuf, grâce à la Magie Noire qui a créé ce horcruxe.

Personne ne lui a parlé avant Harry, sauf Lucius il y a de ça 9 ans pour lui dire qu'il devait le cacher dans une ruelle malfamée de Londres, car les aurors perquisitionneront encore une fois son manoir avec des artefacts de Magie Blanche.

Donc l'homme l'a laissé dans la dite ruelle, alors qu'il pleuvait à dru ce jour-là - Tom sentait l'eau froide dégoulinant sur son antre de papier et de Magie - jusqu'au jour où il s'est sentit manipulé et que quelqu'un a écrit sur une page.

Sans doute par simple curiosité, mais cela lui a suffi pour savoir que c'était un moldu qui lui parlait, car Tom pouvait jauger si la personne avait de la Magie en elle ou non, si oui est-elle puissante et quelle est son inclinaison... dans les grandes lignes bien sûr, mais cela lui a était utile sur le moment pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas répondre à ce vieux moldu.

Et avant qu'il ne donne l'objet maudit à Lucius, il parlait à son Lui version plus âgée de chair et de sang, l'Autre lui transmettant ses souvenirs et ses pensées, mais aussi la puissance magique nécessaire pour exister quelques années encore, sans avoir besoin d'apport en Magie.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas ''sortir'' du journal en tant que souvenir incarné par son Lui de 16 ans, Harry est certes puissant et leurs discussions très fréquentes, mais comme le petit garçon n'est pas accro à son journal grâce à l'horcruxe... et bien cela prendra plus de temps que prévu, mais Tom est patient et pas très pressé de se dévoiler à celui qui aurait pu le détruire.

Après plusieurs calculs très compliqués, faisant honneur à l'enseignement du professeur Vector à Poudlard, il a comprit qu'il pourra ''sortir'' du journal lorsque Harry sera en deuxième année, car non seulement il n'y a pas d'apport émotionnel permettent à l'horcruxe d'évoluer mais en plus, la Magie de Harry - bien que puissante - n'est pas assez mûre pour permettre cela.

Mais ça lui allait, cela donne le temps à l'ancien Serpentard de préparer cette rencontre, qui sait comment Harry pourrait réagir ? Est-il vraiment si attaché à lui qu'il le dit ?

Enfin, autant qu'un sociopathe peut l'être dans cette situation... ou bien va-t-il essayer de le détruire ? Peut-être pas mais dans tous les cas, Tom s'efforcera d'être très utile au petit garçon, pour que le moment venu, celui-ci réfléchira à deux fois, voire trois, avant de manœuvrer !

Comment, ça il ne fait pas confiance à son possesseur ? Bien sûr qu'il a confiance en Harry James Potter, Héritier de sa Maison et petit garçon orphelin au visage angélique, qu'il savait intelligent avec une sorte de loyauté discrète, un côté rusé et la force de quelqu'un qui prend tout sans plier !

Mais Tom n'avait pas confiance à celui qui se fait appeler Samael - ses cours de catéchisme de l'orphelinat lui ont indiqué de qui il s'agissait - qui ne ressent aucun sentiments, qui est perclus d'envie de vengeance telle qu'il pourrait déchaîner le chaos sur un coup de colère, celui qui n'a pas hésité à contrôler et piller une femme, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ?

L'ancien Serpentard ne sait pas de quoi le petit brun angélique et froid est capable... mais il n'a pas très envie de le découvrir de sitôt.

 **Aaaahhh, et bien voilà ! Je pense que certaine(e)s d'entre vous attendaient ce chapitre, en même temps il fallait écrire les pensées de Tom car je pense qu'il est intéressant de voir les choses de son point de vue à lui ! ^^**

 **Dites-moi ce dont vous en avait pensé ! De la romance avec Enrik et sa mort violente perpétré par le camp du "Bien" ... du point de vue sur le Monde Magique vu par Tom ... je veux tout savoir dans les reviews !**

 **En attendant le prochain chapitre, portez-vous bien et je vous dis à bientôt ! ^^**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à vous chers ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard mais dans les mois qui viennent je posterais peut-être plus lentement : je vais faire un Service Civique de 8 mois dès début Mars. Donc vous êtes prévenus, les chapitres arriveront plus lentement, sauf si j'arrive à maintenir mon rythme d'écriture (qui est généralement de deux pages) !**

 **Mais sans faire plus de blablas, et sachant que je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fanfic, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 30 - De chaleureuses retrouvailles**

Le salon de leur appartement est propre, bien rangé avec posé sur la table basse des bouteilles d'eau pétillante et un grand bol de houmous avec des carottes crues. Dans la cuisine, un rôti aux épices avec des pommes de terre cuit lentement dans le four et dans le frigo, une salade de fruit attend d'être dégustée.

Avec ce repas, les adultes prendront du vin rouge venant des vignobles de la famille Potter en Italie, mais le seul enfant du groupe boira sagement de l'eau ; à son grand désarroi d'ailleurs ! Mais Sirius lui a fait comprendre qu'il était encore trop jeune pour ne serait-ce que goûter un fond de verre d'alcool, en revanche, il lui a promis qu'à ses 15 ans, il pourra essayer le breuvage carmin.

Aujourd'hui était un beau jour de printemps, bien que l'été soit encore loin, alors que la neige commence lentement à fondre et que le soleil réchauffe le pays des Caribous.

Ce jour est particulier pour Sirius, et même pour Harry dans la mesure où, au bout de presque 10 ans il rencontre enfin Remus Lupin - qui est le quasi-compagnon de son parrain, donc quelque part son oncle !

L'ancien Griffondor est assez nerveux de la dite rencontre : son compagnon et son filleul vont t-ils bien s'entendre ? Remus va t-il accepter Harry tel que celui-ci se présentera ? Et Drusilla va t-elle être de trop ou non ?

Car la brune vient également, Sirius l'aime bien et sa compagnie pourrait servir de médiation si les choses sont un peu tendues ; la jeune femme a tout de suite acceptée ce rôle, comprenant les craintes de son nouvel ami.

Quant à Harry, il ne se sent nullement stressé, ni même particulièrement impatient. En fait, il semble que le petit garçon soit curieux vis à vis du loup-garou et de sa meilleure amie, il a bien envie de les rencontrer : ils ont l'air intéressants de par leur intelligence et leur manière de voir la vie, entre autres...

Après tout, le compagnon de son parrain est un homme qui a failli atterrir à Serdaigle, selon les dires du beau brun et Drusilla aurait pu être à Poufsouffle, tant elle a un sens aigu de la loyauté, ce qui est tout aussi captivant aux yeux du petit sociopathe, qui se dit qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre quelques notions humaines.

Sirius débarque dans le salon. Il ne pouvait plus tenir en place et il ne cesse de se mordiller la lèvre : on aurait dit une gamine au collège attendant son cher et tendre. Il se regarde pour l'énième fois dans le grand miroir accroché dans l'entrée pour vérifier ses vêtements et sa coiffure d'un air attentif.

Vêtu d'une chemise blanche sous un pull ocre, d'un jean noir, de bijoux offerts par Remus (un collier et un bracelet en or blanc) et de son parfum moldu adoré par son loup, il respire l'élégance masculine.

Son visage arbore la maturité de la trentaine, avec une barbe de trois jours qui lui allait bien (Harry lui a d'ailleurs dit qu'il devrait la laisser comme ça), des cheveux courts coiffés sur le côté et une nouveauté sous la forme d'un anneau doré à l'oreille, cadeau offert par le jeune Avery.

Ce n'est pas un simple bijou, bien qu'il soit très beau : finement ouvragé, il est doublé d'un petit rubis sur un côté et d'une améthyste de même taille sur l'autre, il a divers sortilèges de protection sur lui et un autre de Dissimulation, s'il touche le rubis.

Et s'il touche l'améthyste, cela active un portoloin qui le mènera directement à l'appartement australien de l'ancien Mangemort, qui est in-cartable et suffisamment loin pour que les aurors soient complètement désorientés par cela.

Bien sûr, il a déjà le collier gentiment offert par Gringotts, mais après mûres réflexions, l'ancien prisonnier en a fait cadeau à son fils adoptif, qui l'a chaleureusement accepté et mû d'un sursaut de sentimentalité, a serré Sirius dans ses bras avec un petit sourire.

Ensuite, le dernier des Black a envoyé une lettre de remerciement en bonne et dû forme à Canton, que tout compte fait il apprécie : comme lui c'était un flambeur, malgré le fait qu'il soit sorti de Serpentard, de plus il est de bonne compagnie - il s'efforçait toujours de ne pas parler du passé en terme offensant.

Mais ce qui a le plus surpris Sirius, c'est que son vis à vis est quelqu'un de très tolérant envers les Moldus et les créatures magiques, même s'il n'aime pas trop les Cracmols, il ne les détestait pas pour autant. Ces derniers temps, il explore même le Monde non-magique et il admet volontiers que ce dernier était fascinant, sans pour autant renier ses racines bien sur.

Il était honnête et franc, Sirius reconnut alors que les Serpentards ne sont pas tout froids et amoraux, de plus Canton n'a jamais tué ou torturé durant la guerre, il n'a même jamais joué de jeux politiques... préférant se battre en bon duelliste et joué le rôle d'hôte pour ses compatriotes en fuite dans son foyer australien.

"Un jour on devrait se faire un duel, vous et moi, Canton, j'ai de bons souvenir quant à nos combats !" lui a dit Sirius alors qu'ils visitaient le terrain vendu à Harry, avec un air surpris mais excité, l'ancien mangemort a accepté de faire cela prochainement.

Sortant de ses pensées, il s'écarte du miroir en approuvant le reflet devant lui ; il est parfait pour voir Remus, mais de toute manière le loup lui a dit qu'il serait beau même avec un sac poubelle sur le dos alors...

"Encore en train de te regarder la glace ? J'ignorais que tu étais narcissique à ce point parrain." déclare une voix, à l'apparence moqueuse et décontractée.

Se tournant vers le petit garçon, Sirius lui tira la langue avec une maturité propre à son âge et fait mine de bouder, Harry roule des yeux en soupirant contre les adultes immatures et réajuste le col de sa chemise.

Il est vêtu à peu près comme son père adoptif, si ce n'est que son pull est bleu - sa couleur préférée avec le noir et le vert - et qu'il porte un bracelet en maillon plaqué or, cadeau de Bathilda qu'il voyait régulièrement.

Ses cheveux bouclés sont bien coiffés, sauf pour des mèches cachant chichement sa célèbre cicatrice, merci Merlin il ne semble pas avoir hérité de la coiffure indomptable de père biologique ! Il aurait déserté sur le fait de se coiffer si ça avait été le cas, Sirius lui-même admettait que ce n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs.

Mais ce qu'aime le petit garçon chez lui, à part son énigmatique cicatrice rougeâtre ou bien sa nouvelle carrure beaucoup plus sportive, c'était ses yeux au couleur de l'émeraude brillants de l'intérieur ; un beau cadeau que sa mère lui a donné et dont il la remercie plusieurs fois.

"Arrête de stresser Patmol, on dirait une collégienne qui attend son amoureux... c'est d'un ridicule consommé et ça ne te vas pas du tout, toi le flambeur de ces dames et messieurs." Sourit le petit brun moqueur, alors que la sonnette interrompt la réponse du plus âgé en plein vol.

Sirius alla ouvrir et il reçut une étreinte d'ours en réponse - "Drusilla" dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres - au-quelle il répondit avec la même ardeur que la louve.

Habillée d'un pull de couleur vert-pomme avec un jean en denim et de bottines en daim, le tout sous un manteau de baroudeuse, la jeune femme était parée pour affronter la fraîcheur canadienne. Légèrement maquillée sur ses beaux yeux améthystes et coiffée d'une queue de cheval dégageant son joli visage, elle était d'une beauté simple mais captivante.

"Salut Siri' ! Alala je te dis pas le froid qu'il fait, heureusement que nous sommes des loups hein !" Déclame joyeusement l'italienne, donnant une bouteille de champagne à son hôte.

"Oui Drusilla, nous sommes des loups-garous, tu devrais le crier plus fort au cas où les gens du bar n'auraient pas entendu ! Salut mon chéri..." soupire son comparse, même si la dernière phrase a une intonation plus tendre.

Le sourire enjoué de Sirius devient tout d'un coup plus amoureux, son cœur manquant quelques battements et sa voix tremblote de sentiment lorsqu'il salua son aimé... Harry a raison : on dirait une collégienne quand il est question de Remus !

Comme Drusilla, il a un épais pull rouge foncé avec un jean gris et des tennis noirs avec un manteau faisant baroudeur. Il a une boite de chocolat noir dans les mains ; ce n'est pas un secret pour personne que l'ancien Maraudeur adore cette petite douceur.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassent passionnément, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des lustres (alors que leur dernier rendez-vous date de trois semaines, une soirée romantique par ailleurs !) et ils finirent par se séparer et revenir sur terre, tandis qu'Harry et Drusilla se sont déjà salués.

"Salut, Harry c'est ça ? Je suis Drusilla, Sirius m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà. En tout cas je suis enchantée de te rencontrer enfin !" déclare doucement la barmaid, se retenant de sauter sur le Survivant.

"Moi de même, Drusilla. Sirius me parle beaucoup de vous également, je suis heureux de vous connaître." dit poliment le petit brun, appréciant l'attitude de son interlocutrice ; elle respecte sa limite de sociabilisation et elle ne hurle pas son contentement, mais fait preuve de sincérité.

Il l'appréciait déjà, il osa même s'avouer qu'elle est jolie et que la lueur de sympathie dans son regard ne lui est pas indifférente, il attend voir ses dires et ses réactions face à sa pathologie et en fait... bah en fait, il attend qu'elle soit digne de sa confiance tout court.

Harry la débarrasse de sa doudoune, dégageant les formes de la jeune femme qui pinaille joyeusement et se retenant de rire face à la plaisanterie sur les deux amoureux dans le fond : ils n'ont toujours pas bougé et leurs lèvres sont vissées entres elles comme si elles étaient soudés l'un à l'autre.

"En attendant que les deux collégiennes finissent leurs retrouvailles, je vais ranger cette bouteille au frigo." ironise Harry, allant dans la cuisine alors que Drusilla pouffe de rire.

Quand il revient dans le salon, Sirius et Remus ont _enfin_ terminé leur embrassade enflammée, et ils arborent tous les deux des visages moins gagas, énamourés ou tout autres adjectifs pour désigner cet état second dans lequel se mettent les personnes quand elles sont amoureuses.

Le regard ocre du loup-garou le cibla directement, les émotions qui passèrent dans ses prunelles sont très marquées (reconnaissance, tristesse, nostalgie et finalement, bonheur) ce qui rend Harry relativement mal à l'aise, lui qui n'a pas l'habitude de voir et de ressentir des émotions... cela le gêne quelque peu de savoir qu'il provoque ce genre de chose chez quelqu'un.

Néanmoins, il s'approche doucement de son oncle par le cœur - n'était-il pas ami avec son père ? - et il lui tendit une main amicale avec un visage décontracté tout en se présentant...

"Bonjour, je suis Harry et je suis vraiment enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer Remus." salue le petit garçon, poli quoiqu'il arrive.

Remus lui serre la main, se rappelant de justesse les consignes de Sirius quant à la sphère intime de Harry : il n'aimait pas qu'on le serre directement dans le bras, qu'on se précipite sur lui en parlant fort, qu'on soit familier avec lui sans le connaître... bref, il faut lui laisser le temps de jauger la personne en face.

Ce que le loup-garou respecte pleinement, même s'il se retient à grande peine d'étouffer Harry dans une étreinte d'ours en pleurant comme un môme.

"Moi aussi je suis ravi de te rencontrer Harry, j'avais tellement hâte. Je ne sais pas si Sirius te l'a expliqué, mais tes parents et moi ont été comme des frères et sœur, donc je suis en quelque sorte ton oncle." explique doucement le châtain, apposant son regard ocre sur celui d'émeraude.

"Oui, Patmol m'a dit que James et Lily été très liés à vous, jusqu'à faire de vous mes tuteurs. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour vous appelez 'oncle', mais je peux déjà employer votre surnom, Lunard ou bien Remus." déclare Harry, un petit sourire creux en coin.

A ces mots, le regard de Lunard redevient pétillant et son visage lupin retrouve sa légèreté : il sait que par cette phrase aux mots concis, le petit garçon lui laisse la chance d'entrer dans sa vie, à lui maintenant de ne pas faillir à sa confiance et de faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit.

Les quatre sorciers s'installent sur les canapés, faisant connaissance tout en apprenant lentement à se connaître et dans le cas de Remus, à accepter Harry tel qu'il est ; même si certaines choses sont dures à entendre comme la maltraitance qu'il a subit de la main de ses anciens tuteurs.

Bien heureusement, le loup-garou n'a spécialement rien contre le fait qu'il soit sociopathe, en fait selon lui c'est même logique qu'il ait une pathologie comme ça !

Comment aurait-il pu garder un esprit sain et "normalement" constitué avec les sévices qu'il a vécus ?

La seule issue possible, c'était malheureusement celle-là, car si Vernon Dursley n'avait pas pris la sinistre décision de tuer Harry, nul doute que le petit brun serait toujours en train de croupir chez ces monstres, jusqu'au jour où il aurait su qui il était vraiment lorsque la lettre pour Poudlard serait arrivée.

Et bien sur, il aurait été le jouet de Dumbledore mais de quel genre ? Là est la question, car ne ressentant pas d'émotions et étant un enfant battu, cela aurait été compliqué quand même pour le vieux fou : on ne peut pas maîtriser quelque chose qui a d'ors et déjà échappé à notre contrôle... et Harry James Potter est tout simplement incontrôlable.

Certes il a fait la rencontre de ce Thomas Gaunt, qui l'a aidé en lui expliquant le Monde Magique et en lui insufflant quelques notions importantes sur la politique et sur le comportement humain ; ne lui a t-il pas apprit à manipuler les gens de manière subtile ? N'est-ce pas lui qui a fait en sorte que le petit garçon reprenne le flambeau de sa Maison ?

Heureusement pour Harry, Remus - tout heureux de retrouver son loupiot - ne va pas chercher plus loin la nature du journal et de la relation qu'il entretient avec Tom : sans doute est-il persuadé que ce n'est qu'épistolaire avec un simple enchantement sur un journal ordinaire. Que leur rencontre initiale n'est qu'un hasard, tout comme leur bonne entente...

Drusilla ne va pas chercher plus loin également, car elle ne connaît pas suffisamment Harry ou sa famille pour porter un avis concret dessus, elle est juste heureuse que le petit garçon ait eu un soutien moral, même si ce n'est que d'un "simple" journal.

Quant à Sirius, il n'a jamais posé de questions intrusives sur le dit journal, son enchantement, l'influence que cette relation à distance pourrait avoir sur son fils adoptif, par respect pour lui et puis aussi parce que Harry n'est pas du tout influençable de par sa sociopathie.

"Bon assez discuter de moi ! Parlez-moi de vous Remus, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre vie en Italie et surtout, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Drusilla." demande Harry, attendant sa part de salade de fruit et en ayant son habituel regard intéressé.

"Et bien c'est une drôle d'histoire Harry, vois-tu, je sortais de la pharmacie où j'ai acheté les médicaments de ma mère, paix à son âme. Lorsque je suis sortie, je n'avais pas vu Remus sur ma droite et là tu te doutes bien de ce qui s'est passé..." finit dramatiquement la brune, comme si elle récitait une pièce de théâtre désopilante.

"Arrête ton char Dru', on s'est juste rencontrés de manière fracassante, il faut dire que si tu avais regardé là où tu marchais au lieu de fixer tes boites de médicaments, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, et bien tu ne m'aurais pas provoqué une légère panique !" soupire son comparse, le visage faussement agacé.

"Bah quoi ? Je pensais que tu aimais les rencontres fracassantes comme dans les comédies romantiques..." se moque chichement la louve, sous une grimace dégoûtée de Remus (lui, aimer les comédies romantiques ? Hors de question!) et sous les regards amusés de Harry et de Sirius ; dont le rire ressemblant à un aboiement sortit de la gorge sans aucun gène.

"Bref, toujours est-il que je l'ai aidé à ramasser les médicaments tout en m'excusant et ensuite, on a décidé d'aller prendre un café. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu, on est vite devenu amis avec cette espèce de coup de foudre amical. Voilà c'est notre rencontre..." conclut Remus avec un léger sourire.

"Nan mais attend, c'est tout ce que tu raconte Mumus ?! Tu as oublié plein de choses marrantes : quand tu as rencontré mon oncle complètement saoul dans le café, qui nous a demandés si on avait l'intention de sortir ensemble, ou quand tu as rencontré ma mère le jour même et qu'elle s'est mise à te faire du charme !" s'exclame l'italienne, indignée que son compagnon ait pu "oublier" ces détails.

"Non je n'ai pas oublié ces détails, rassure-toi ! Mais ce n'est pas ces moments embarrassants de notre rencontre dont j'ai envie de me souvenir, je préfère plutôt me rappeler nos discussions enflammées et comment tu étais si bien habillée ce jour-là.'' grimace moqueusement le châtain.

"Là c'est toi qui te moque de moi ! Franchement je venais quasiment de me lever et j'ai dû aller chercher en urgence les médocs, car mon oncle bien-aimé était en train de chanter des chansons paillardes au bar du coin ! Imaginez les gars : j'étais en jogging gris avec un manteau en mode "doudoune", des pantoufles et je n'étais pas fraîche !" réplique la brune, sous les rires de tout le monde.

Il est vrai que lorsqu'on se représente la scène, l'image construite par le cerveau était assez cocasse, surtout quand Drusilla explique par la suite qu'elle n'avait pas bu son café donc elle avait une démarche de zombie ; ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait heurté Remus quand on sait que la jeune femme n'était pas réveillée.

"Heureusement que Remus vous a offert le café, je n'ose imaginer comme vous seriez rentré chez vous autrement." ricane Harry, se demandant comment diantre on peut sortir de chez soi en pyjama, alors qu'apparemment le récit se déroule à la fin de l'hiver.

"Probablement que je ne serais pas rentrée ! Quand je ne suis pas réveillée, je suis du genre à me perdre dans ma propre chambre..." rit Drusilla, pleine d'autodérision.

Sur cette phrase, Sirius perdit son calme et s'effondra littéralement sur le sol, riant jusqu'aux larmes alors que Remus cachait péniblement son fou-rire derrière sa main et Harry ricanait avec des yeux pétillants.

Les invités restent jusqu'à 22 heures, parlant de tout et de rien, plaisantant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres et parlant même de sujets beaucoup plus sérieux comme l'éducation d'Harry, qui leur explique qu'il passe le Brevet fin-juin...

"Vraiment ? Si tôt que ça ? Sirius m'a pourtant dit que tu n'étais qu'en 4eme ! " s'étonne Remus, tout comme Drusilla ; Harry était-il si en avance que ça ?

"Oui, si tôt en effet. J'ai fini ce programme en avance car il était facile dans beaucoup de matières, donc je suis déjà au milieu de 3eme et je veux avoir le Brevet en avance, car mon beau-père veut me donner une part de son entreprise, pour que je la gère." explique succinctement le petit brun, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Les deux loups sifflèrent, impressionnés par cela, tandis que Sirius se mit à pavaner comme un paon, il est très fier de son filleul et il sent d'avance quelle sera sa mention pour le diplôme !

Ensuite Harry finit par parler de son plan visant à faire tomber son oncle bien-aimé, si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier ce monstre ainsi ! Il explique les grandes lignes de celui-ci, y compris l'aspect quelque peu moralement ambigu de certains points...

Bien évidemment en bon intellectuel qu'il est, Remus donne des conseils à Harry d'un ton docte et sérieux, qui brouilleront la vigilance de Dursley, le regard ambré et pétillant démontre que ce sont des astuces données par un Maraudeur facétieux et non par un Intendant de grande famille.

Le petit brun promet alors de penser à ces astuces, lors de son prochain rendez-vous à Liverpool, qui sait ? Peut-être pourront-elles lui servir à aiguiser la guillotine qui plane allègrement au-dessus de la tête de Vernon Dursley.

Lorsqu'ils sont partis, Sirius nettoie et range progressivement la vaisselle, tandis que Harry se met en pyjama, le brun lui demande alors ce qu'il pensait de Remus et Drusilla.

"Je les aime bien, ils sont plutôt intéressant et assez marrant. Remus est très intelligent et il a une attitude posée, franchement n'attend pas 100 ans pour t'unir à lui, c'est un homme bien. Drusilla est quelqu'un de loyal et de sympathique, ce qui est bien pour nous. J'aime les gens loyaux et intelligents..." déclare l'Héritier Potter, prolixe comme à son habitude.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'épancher d'avantage sur les gens, autant il était doué pour analyser une situation, un problème ou un imprévu (et donc modifier sa stratégie) avec une approche logique, autant pour comprendre les gens et réfléchir à qui iels sont, là c'est une autre paire de manche !

Oui, Harry a vu le côté intellectuel et loyal, parce qu'il apprécie ces notions chez quelqu'un et il a vaguement perçu la douceur et la sympathie, et bien sur les sentiments amoureux qui unissent Remus et Sirius - qui seraient évident pour n'importe qui !

Mais le restes des caractéristiques de leurs aimables invités, comme par exemple le fait que Remus souffre d'une légère phobie sociale (à cause de sa lycanthropie, il a subi rejets sur rejets) ou bien que Drusilla ait du mal avec la notion de couple - ses parents ayant divorcés quand elle avait 7 ans.

Ces détails sont passés au-dessus de la tête de petit garçon, pas par méchanceté bien sûr et il sera capable de ressortir l'anecdote, mais comme l'information n'est absolument pas prioritaire à ses yeux, il ne va pas la retenir à moins qu'il n'y ait une allusion pas subtile ; bien sur s'il fait une bêtise il saura gérer la chose et s'excusera si besoin.

Mais comme tout sociopathe, il ne comprend pas l'émotion suscitée par tels souvenirs ou une phrase dite sur le ton de l'indifférence, sa pathologie l'empêchant déjà d'éprouver de l'empathie ne serait-ce qu'envers lui-même, alors éprouver plus que du simple respect envers quelqu'un d'autre ? Il en était incapable et cela pourrait être sa plus grande faiblesse à l'avenir.

L'ancien Griffondor se fait ces réflexions, tandis que son fils adoptif lui souhaite une bonne nuit : demain il doit commencer à réviser pour le Brevet, il avait un peu d'avance sur cette dernière année - comme à son habitude, il est efficace dans son travail - même s'il lui reste au moins une dizaine de chapitres dans chaque matière.

De mémoire, l'ancien Maraudeur n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se jeter à corps perdu dans le travail, même Remus, Lily et Mary - la défunte "petite-ami" du traître - qui étaient à sa connaissance les plus érudits, n'étudiaient pas autant !

Même si cela l'impressionne, Sirius espère que cela changera quand il sera à Poudlard et qu'il traînera (ou étudiera s'il tient vraiment) avec ses fiancés et les amis de ces derniers, parce que cet acharnement intellectuel ressemble de plus en plus à une fuite à son avis.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! ^^ Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre Harry, Remus et Drusilla ? Comment voyez-vous la relation qu'ils auront avec notre Ryry ? (Parce que oui Drusilla aura un rôle dans sa vie, pas trop au début mais par la suite oui ... à vous de deviner lequel ^^)**

 **L'histoire de la rencontre Remus-Drusilla vous a plu ? Perso je me suis bien amusé.e à écrire leur rencontre ! x)**

 **Comment trouvez-vous aussi les réflexions de Harry ? et celles de Sirius à la fin ? Oui Harry ne sera pas un Gary-stu : il a beau être intelligent, doué dans beaucoup de domaine, etc ... vous allez voir quand il sera au milieu d'enfants de son âge x)**

 **Dites-moi tout dans les reviews, portez-vous bien et moi je vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendus, si oui je m'en excuse, pour me faire pardonner je vous met en ligne ce chapitre qui fait 14 pages Word, écrit avec amour et corriger avec déférence par mon Béta ^^**

 **Sans plus blablater, je vous laisse avec Harry et Sirius, je rappelle également que je ne gagne rien avec cette fic et que rien ne m'appartiens (à part les O.C et des clins d'œil culturels), sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 31 - Petit séjour à Liverpool**

Deux personnes atterrirent au fond d'un parking d'hôtel. L'une d'entre elle est un adulte bronzé et athlétique, avec une coiffe brune surplombant un visage séduisant et vêtu d'un trench-coat gris. L'autre est celle d'un enfant d'environ 10 ans, avec la même carrure, une coiffe noire semblable à l'adulte et un visage aux traits enfantins, il porte un trench-coat bleu foncé.

Leur maintien est détendu, leurs cheveux sont ébouriffés par le vent et à leurs pieds, leurs bagages qui attendent d'être pris en main, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt pour ensuite marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de leur résidence temporaire : un hôtel côtier à 5 étoiles, récemment ouvert et donc, pas vraiment occupé pour l'instant.

Une fois la porte franchie, les deux compères se laissent aveuglés par la beauté du bâtiment : les meubles sont en bois vernis et de facture élégante, le sol est en parquet clair avec un grand tapis rouge éclatant, les murs sont en pierre blanche sculptée avec des luminaires en cuivre.

D'un côté, il y' a un petit espace où les clients pouvaient lire divers journaux ou des livres rangés dans une petite bibliothèque, avec des fauteuils Chesterfield verts et des petites tables à côté de chacun d'entre eux ; elles sont utilisées pour boire le thé ou d'autres boissons de détente.

A l'opposé, il y a un accès pour une petite terrasse avec une belle vue sur la mer, avec des tables et des chaises en bois clair, des parasols et un petit bar servant des boissons chaudes ou froides, ainsi que de quoi grignoter.

Au fond de la grande pièce, se trouve un bureau de réception à l'aspect tout aussi esthétique, équipé pour sa fonction et un charmant hôtelier se tenant derrière ; bien habillé, rasé de près, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et une attitude adaptée pour sa profession.

Derrière le bureau, Harry voit qu'il y a quatre autres accès : l'un à gauche continuait tout droit pour aboutir dans le restaurant, un autre du même côté monte en spirale pour arriver dans une salle de divertissements - sans doute un bar faisant aussi salle de jeux.

Les deux autres accès mènent à un espace bien-être, le petit panneau rose indique "Salle de sport - Piscine intérieure - Spa tout équipé - Salles de massage" ... voila qui est intéressant, cela va plaire à Sirius.

"Bonjour messieurs, avez-vous réservé une chambre ?" demande l'hôtelier, souriant en prenant son registre.

"Oui, on a réservé une suite simple au nom de Dorian Black, pour une semaine." répond Sirius, avec un sourire tout aussi cordial.

Son interlocuteur confirme promptement la dite réservation, puis dit à "Dorian" de signer le registre de l'hôtel, il lui donne ensuite le catalogue des soins proposés par le Spa et la clé de leur chambre.

"Votre chambre est la 23, au second étage. Mon bagagiste va vous aider à porter vos bagages jusqu'à votre chambre. Passez un bon séjour dans notre hôtel messieurs !" déclare l'hôtelier, appuyant trois fois rapidement sur la sonnette.

Le bagagiste en question arrive à l'accueil aussi vite qu'un cheval au trot, il embarque et pose prestement les bagages des deux sorciers sur son petit chariot et le petit groupe se dirige vers leur destination d'un pas leste.

Sirius ouvre leur chambre et leur compagnon au chariot prend leurs valises, pour les poser au centre de la pièce, il leur souhaite posément un bon séjour et s'en alla en un coup de vent, après avoir reçu un pourboire de Sirius. Laissant les deux comparses ébaudis face à ce zèle, mais aussi à l'esthétique de leur chambrée...

La pièce est un subtil mélange entre une chambre et un salon : dans un coin il y a un grand lit à baldaquin avec une literie bleue aux motifs dorés séparant deux tables de chevet en bois vernis, à côté se trouve une grande commode à la facture victorienne... comme tous les meubles de la pièce en fait !

Il y a des fauteuils Chesterfield en velours bleu, une table basse en verre et le meuble télé en bois de noyer, la dite télé est un modèle récent gris-clair, les rideaux à pompons sont également bleus, les murs sont en beige et le parquet à la couleur du miel.

"Voilà qui est une belle chambre... je la prends !" déclare Sirius, les yeux enfantins.

"Hors de question le sac à puces ! Voyons voir l'autre chambre avant de fièrement nous battre." sourit moqueusement Harry.

L'autre chambre est presque semblable à celle d'à côté, mais sans télé et donnant accès sur la salle de bain équipée d'une baignoire faisant aussi douche, avec toutes sortes de produits de bain, des serviettes moelleuses et le reste est banal, mais Harry suppose que le luxe s'arrête au siège des WC.

D'un commun accord, Sirius donne la chambre avec la télé à Harry - la table basse lui sera utile pour travailler - et ils défont leurs bagages, avant de se rafraîchir un peu et de revoir le programme de la semaine.

"Alors, demain tu passe l'anglais et le français, puis les Maths et la Biologie et tu finiras par l'Histoire. Moi j'irais à mon rendez-vous avec Amélia pour consolider ton adoption... tu es sur que tu veux vraiment faire ça Harry ? Tu ne le regretteras pas par la suite ?" dit Sirius, pinçant les lèvres.

"Non je ne le regretterais pas Sirius, j'ai bien réfléchi le jour où tu m'as adopté sur papier : même si je ne te verrais jamais comme un père, à mes yeux tu es un oncle comme tu étais un frère pour mon père, qui aurait voulu t'adopter s'il avait pu. Donc non, je ne regretterais jamais cet acte." rassure le petit brun.

Le Sinistros soupire d'un air rassuré, puis il reprit l'énoncé de son programme : le surlendemain, il a rendez-vous avec Ragnok, ensuite ils vont rendre visite à Monsieur Masset. Puis Harry dînera avec ses amis d'Irlande, ils finaliseront l'adoption d'Harry et iront dîner avec Remus et Drusilla, avant de profiter un peu de l'hôtel et rentrer chez eux...

Oui c'est un sacré programme ! Heureusement que pour parfaire tout ça, Harry va passer le Brevet des collèges, autrement la vie serait trop simple ; il ne va tout de même pas profiter du confort de l'hôtel, ne soyons pas fous !

Sirius a demandé à leur foyer temporaire s'ils ne disposent pas d'un chauffeur, pour que les deux sorciers puissent se déplacer à leur aise, la réponse affirmative et les compétences vantées du conducteur par l'hôtel les ont rassurés.

L'heure du dîner arrive bien vite, les deux nouveaux Canadiens descendent et ils furent ravis de constater que le restaurant n'était pas bondé, il faut que cela ne fait quatre mois que l'établissement est ouvert et même si le succès a l'air d'être au rendez-vous, les gens n'ont pas l'air spécialement pressés d'y passer un séjour.

L'avantage c'est que l'endroit est calme, ne serait-ce que dans le restaurant ils ne sont pas nombreux à peine une dizaine, plus les 5 serveurs s'occupant des tables et des clients et le bruit des cuisiniers concoctant les plats avec dévotion et zèle.

Une fois rentrés dans leur chambre, chacun travailla de son côté : Harry révise pour ses examens du lendemain et Sirius relit pour la dixième fois le dossier de l'adoption définitive de Harry ; les conditions d'adoption et les modalités ne changent pas énormément, en revanche le ton de ce contrat est plus sévère que l'autre.

La cérémonie est simple et relativement rapide : Ragnok et Amélia bénissent l'adoption de manière orale en jurant sur leur Magie et signent le contrat, ensuite Sirius s'entaille le doigt et le pose en premier sur le papier en jurant sur sa Magie de prendre soin de Harry (entre autres...), puis c'est au tour de Harry de faire cela.

Une fois qu'il aura juré de respecter son nouveau père de sang (là aussi, les différents points sont trop nombreux pour être cités), il acceptera une partie de la magie de son tuteur : qui va légèrement changer son apparence et certains paramètre et compétences de sa Magie personnelle.

Bien évidemment, cette adoption doit être consentie de bout en bout et mûrement réfléchie, mais Harry a certifié à tout le monde qu'il a pensé à tout et qu'il est d'accord ; son statut d'orphelin lui déplaisait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure des années et qu'il s'était attaché à Sirius malgré sa sociopathie.

Sirius prépare rapidement le réveil pour demain, avec les vêtements que portera son futur-fils adoptif et il envoie son protégé au lit après un bon brossage de dents et un check-up des affaires qu'il devra emmener avec lui au collège demain ; une trousse équipée, une calculatrice, ses papiers d'identité et de l'argent pour payer le self.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonne à 7h de sa voix stridente, Harry est le premier à se lever pour prendre sa douche - Sirius n'a jamais su comment il faisait ça ! Lui il arrive à peine à s'asseoir sur le lit - et sortir dix minutes plus tard avec ses habits et ses cheveux coiffés.

"Lève-toi sac à puces ! Sinon je descends sans toi, j'ai trop faim !" s'exclame le petit brun, s'étirant comme un chat.

"Rohhhh, huuum ... foutu gosse impatient." marmonne le dit sac à puces, recopiant le rituel du plus jeune qui ricanait d'une manière très digne.

Heureusement l'hôtel est encore silencieux, il n'était même pas 8 heures c'est normal bien évidemment, mais même les serveurs et les cuisiniers suivent cette atmosphère cosy. Certains boivent même une grande tasse de café bien noir pour se réveiller, ce que Sirius leur envia sous le regard moqueur d'Harry.

Qui lui par contre prit deux grandes tasses de thé noir bien infusé, soupirant d'être trop jeune pour boire cette décoction énergisante et même s'il aime le chocolat chaud... il a besoin d'être éveillé pour sa première journée d'examen, sachant que chaque sujet durent au maximum deux heures et qu'il n'a qu'une heure pour manger à midi.

Et il ne voulait pas briser sa routine sportive, sous prétexte qu'il passe le Brevet ! En plus il aura bien besoin de se détendre en courant sur un tapis et en nageant dans la piscine ; il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser les haltères et faire du Boxwondo aux yeux des Moldus car les mouvements sont trop étranges.

Le nom des attaques (comme par exemple "la frappe du Cognard" ou "la feinte du Botruc"), le fait que grâce à la Magie, les mouvements soient plus rapides avec des petites étincelles sur les poings ou les pieds, et que lors d'une parade un vent sortit de nulle-part se fait sentir... rien que pour ça il vaut mieux ne pas pratiquer cette discipline ici.

"Bonjours messieurs, avez-vous passés une bonne nuit ? Sachez que l'un de nos chauffeurs vous attend devant l'entrée, afin de vous emmener à vos occupations respectives, à quelle heure pensez-vous rentrer ?" demande l'homme de l'accueil, un grand sourire poli.

"Bonjour à vous aussi, oui la nuit a été agréable merci. Nous rentrerons sans doute vers 16h30, le temps que mon fils termine bien son examen." explique Sirius, se retenant à grandes peines de bailler.

Sur un signe de tête, l'homme leur souhaite une bonne journée et leur chauffeur les accueillit tout aussi poliment ; c'est un grand homme baraqué, d'origine Pakistanaise, avec un uniforme noir bien ajusté et un sourire tout aussi aimable.

Et il vrai que ses compétences en conduite sont bonnes, la preuve Harry arrive à destination au bout d'une demi-heure, de plus Aaron était de bonne compagnie avec ses passagers - il leur a servi une tasse de thé supplémentaire et leur a dit quelques blagues histoire de les réveiller davantage par le pouvoir du fou rire.

Sirius arrive à destination et après les salutations d'usages, il descendit de la Mercedes pour se diriger vers un manoir de petite taille et beaucoup moins embourgeoisé que ceux qu'il avait déjà vus : celui-ci avait un domaine relativement petit, avec une petite cour de pavé devant l'habitat, lui-même n'était pas imposant.

Il est grand en hauteur et largeur certes, mais la longueur est celle d'une maison Moldue toute simple, de même que les matériaux extérieurs : un toit en ardoise rouge tout simple, des murs de chaux blanches avec des boiseries foncés sur les fenêtres et le porche (mais aussi les angles du manoir), du lierre bien vert grimpe sur les dits murs et des lavandes sont plantées à la base de la maisonnée.

Il y a bien sur un garage - pour donner le change aux yeux des Moldus - tout simple également, avec sans doute une voiture de marque convenable et à l'arrière de la maison on peut apercevoir un jardin bien agencé avec une terrasse.

Le grand brun monte les quelques marches en pierre grise, se frotte les pieds contre un paillasson typiquement Moldu et toque à la porte tout en se recoiffant et se resserrant légèrement la cravate. La porte s'ouvre sur Amélia Bones ; habillée de manière informelle ce qui est rare.

Une simple chemise blanche débraillée, un pantalon et des tennis noirs, une cape d'intérieur (une robe de chambre sorcière quoi) bleu-pâle fermée et une coiffe ébouriffée - rien que pour ça l'image de la Juge impitoyable en prend un coup !

"Bonjour Sirius, entrez ! Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Du thé peut-être ?" propose aimablement Amélia ; ils ont convenu de faire cette entrevue de manière informelle, pour consolider leur début d'amitié.

"Bonjour à vous aussi Amélia, oui je veux bien un thé noir s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas encore totalement éveillé." accepte Sirius, suivant son hôte jusqu'à son bureau et enlevant son trench-coat, avec de s'asseoir sur une chaise indiquée par la juge.

Une fois les tasses posées sur le bureau, les deux sorciers commencent leur petite réunion par un récapitulatif des biens des deux familles, des différents privilèges apportés par l'adoption, de la protection juridique de celle-ci...

Rien que ces sujets entament une partie de la matinée : il fallait reprendre tous les points, renégocier certains d'entre eux, qui a dit qu'une adoption était une partie de plaisir ? Certainement pas Sirius, qui se dit que chez les Moldus ça doit être tout aussi compliqué que dans leur Communauté, si ce n'est plus car ces derniers ont des critères sévères.

"Bon, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour le moment ! On a fait la moitié du travail, je vous propose qu'on déjeune, qu'on prenne un café et ensuite je vous ferai visiter le domaine. Ensuite nous reprendrons et avec un peu de chance, on en aura vite fini !" propose Amélia, avec un sourire alors que Sirius acquiesce vivement de la tête.

Leur repas fut d'une simplicité sans nom : des macaronis au fromage, avec une salade verte et un yaourt aux fruits rouges en dessert. Durant leur pause, les deux sorciers discutent de sujets légers : les matchs de Quidditch en cours, le mémorial du Titanic qui va bientôt ouvrir, le domaine de la Famille Bones et bien sur, de la petite Susan - chez une amie pour la journée.

A la mention de sa nièce, le regard de la juge s'adoucit considérablement et son visage s'imprègne d'une tendresse, qu'on n'aurait jamais cru voir sur le visage sévère d'Amélia Bones ! Mais cela est compréhensible : c'est la seule famille qu'il lui reste, mais aussi une petite fille qui a réussi à faire fondre son cœur de glace emprunt de solitude.

Donc Susan est la prunelle de ses yeux, la petite orpheline qui est plus sa fille de cœur que sa nièce esseulée ! Gare à celleux qui lui feront du mal, foi d'Amélia ils en paieront le prix fort... cette phrase fait rire Sirius mais le regard du brun était exempt de moquerie ; lui-même infligerait les mêmes sévices si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Harry.

Leur reprise se fait donc sous le signe de la bonne humeur et avec une nouvelle complicité, si bien que le gros contrat d'adoption fut définitivement terminer une demi-heure avant l'arrivée du chauffeur, les deux sorciers se quittent en bons amis et Sirius monte dans la Mercedes où deux flacons de Whisky Pur-Malt l'attendent.

Bien qu'il ne buvait pas à cette heure-ci, d'ailleurs depuis son incarcération il est rare que l'alcool franchisse la barrière de ses dents, il dut admettre que la journée a été longue ; ces flacons d'alcool lui feront du bien, il espère d'ailleurs que celui-ci est corsé !

Pour son grand plaisir, ce fut le cas et il était excellent par ailleurs, cela fait une bonne décennie qu'il n'a pas bu un alcool aussi bon, même le vin des Potter Italiens n'est pas aussi goûteux. Lorsque Harry monte à son tour dans le véhicule et qu'ils rentrent à l'hôtel, Sirius voyait la vie en rose et le petit garçon se retenait visiblement de ricaner.

Leur séance de sport se passe à merveille, surtout la piscine qui est un vrai moment de détente - rien que pour le fait que l'eau est presque tiède - et le lendemain, ils purent repartir à leur travail respectif ; Sirius revient chez Amélia qui lui a gentiment proposé d'emprunter sa cheminée pour aller à Gringotts.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme a accepté cette petite offre, ne voulant pas transplaner seul - il risque de finir dans la Tamise avec sa poisse - et ne voulant pas non plus infliger un déplacement au si sympathique banquier !

Donc à 9h pile, Sirius atterrit dans le bureau de Ragnok. Une odeur de thé chaud l'accueillit ainsi qu'une légère odeur d'encre. Le gobelin salue aimablement le jeune Lord et une fois les politesses habituelles passées, les deux associés parlent affaires.

Leur entrevue est pour le patrimoine de Sirius, après avoir aidé Harry à remettre sa Maison sur les rails et avoir dépoussiéré la sienne, l'Héritier des Black veut blanchir son nom (si l'ont peut dire) sur le plan politique, économique et social, pour ce qui est de celui juridique il a encore bien le temps et pour ce qui est de sa famille...

Harry sera dès demain son fils adoptif à la fois par le papier et par le sang. Remus et lui ont bien avancé dans leur relation : ils ont prévu de faire la soirée blanche et de partir en vacances une semaine à l'étranger.

Ils n'ont pas encore parlés de leur Union future, mais cela ne saurait tarder ! Ils ont assez pris leur temps comme cela, en plus le brun se sent de nouveau prêt à avoir une vie conjugale, bien qu'il soit _fort_ occupé en ce moment.

Quant à Drusilla, c'est une amie et une partie de lui l'a considère peu à peu comme une sœur ; au même titre que Lily ou de Mary - la plus ou moins "compagne" du traître Queudver. Voilà donc de quoi se compose sa famille, pas de sang certes, et heureusement... il sait que son frère Regulus est mort et sa mère également, i ans de cela.

Son père est mort quelques mois après elle, la chute totale de sa Famille - ou presque - a anéantie son cœur de glace ; plus aucun héritiers mâle, les héritières font parties des branches secondaires donc elles ne peuvent reprendre totalement le flambeau et il n'a pas de petit-enfants à éduquer ... donc et ben, son cœur a flanché brutalement une nuit de Mai.

Pour ce qui est de ses cousines, Androméda est sympathique mais elle pense toujours qu'il est un criminel, pour Narcissa, ils se sont simplement éloignés lorsqu'il a renié sa famille, quant à Bellatrix... disons qu'ils ont eu une relation tumultueuse, si on peut dire que leurs nombreux duels mortels étaient une démonstration d'affection familiale saine.

"Bien, alors Lord Black, par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? Par les accords conclus avec vos différents alliés ? Ou par les investissements que vous avez choisis ? A moins que vous ne souhaitiez parler de votre statut juridique ?" propose le gobelin, une grimace dentue et flippante ressemblant à un sourire.

"Je souhaiterais commencer par le plus court, si cela ne vous dérange pas Directeur Ragnok, c'est-à-dire les contrats que j'ai signés avec les ladies Bones et Zabini, mais aussi avec Lord Malfoy et Nott. J'ai eu une grande correspondance avant l'élaboration des contrats, que vous avez en votre possession et déjà signer avec une plume de Vérité-Vraie."

A ces mots la petite créature sort les dits documents, spécialement enchantés avec des sorts anti-fraude et paraphés avec le sceau des familles concernées ; malheureusement du fait de sa condition de fugitif, lui et les concernés ne peuvent signer ces papiers face à face. D'où ces enchantements apposés par les gobelins...

Mais bon quelque part, ce sera plus rapide que si tous les concernés sont dans la pièce : moins de débats et plus d'actions, de toute manière après toutes ces conversations épistolaires Sirius a réussi à trouver un arrangement avantageux avec chaque partie - au prix de plusieurs maux de tête bien sur !

Les contrats qu'il a passé avec Amélia et Catarina sont des contrats juridiques, plus ou moins ambigus sur le plan moral, mais les deux femmes lui ont assurés qu'ils seront efficaces pour le protéger du Ministère de Croupton et compagnie, mais aussi son patrimoine des profiteurs tels que Dumbledore et bien sur sa nouvelle filiation avec Harry, qui est dorénavant intouchable.

Avoir ces deux femmes de Loi de son côté, c'est un sacré plus ! Amélia Bones est moralement irréprochable avec beaucoup de soutiens juridiques, quant à Caterina Zabini, elle connaît tout les grands pontes de l'industrie Sorcière, y compris celui du marché noir ; ce qui fait qu'elle a des relations... adaptées en situation de crise, dirons-nous.

Pour ce qui est du contrat avec Duncan Nott, cela concerne simplement son statut de parrain vis à vis de Théodore : il faut qu'il lise ses droits en tant que tel, les devoirs imposés par le vieux Lord - qui sont relativement corrects, ni trop souples ni trop sévères - et comme il ne connaît pas l'enfant, une fiche descriptive de son nouveau filleul est à lire de son côté.

Quant à Lucius Malefoy, il lui cède - en guise de branche d'olivier par rapport à leurs conflits passés - 15% de parts dans chaque entreprises que possède le Veela, sachant que le blond en a... oh, une petite quinzaine rien que ça !

Parmi elles, dix sont des entreprises Sorcières et les cinq autres sont Moldues, certes il a beau faire partie de la haute-aristocratie sorcière, Lucius Malefoy est un homme d'affaires avec un grand "A" et de ce fait, rien n'est plus important dans ce domaine que gagner de l'argent - qu'importe d'où celui-ci provient.

Les contrats sont vites complétés, signés avec le sceau des Black ainsi que la signature écrite de Sirius, et bien évidemment validés par Ragnok qui préviendra les contractants qu'iels ont un nouvel associé et que celui-ci est prêt à revenir sur la scène des affaires !

Une fois cette tâche balayée sous le tapis, ils passent au point suivant : les investissements du dernier Héritier des Black. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux, non pas que Sirius n'ait pas assez d'argent au contraire... rien qu'avec son coffre principal il pourrait redresser la barre économique d'un quart du continent Africain !

Non le hic, c'est qu'il devait se montrer discret dans les affaires qu'il entreprend : en effet le moindre investissement sorcier est noté dans la Gazette à la rubrique "Affaires et argent", donc à moins d'utiliser un pseudonyme, il serait risquer pour lui de conclure une affaire dans le Monde Sorcier avec quelqu'un de connus comme par exemple Lucius Malefoy.

Du coup il doit investir dans des entreprises Moldues, certaines d'entre elles sont affiliées à Gringotts et donc, possèdent une capacité de discrétion à faire pâlir un caméléon ! Si Sirius veut faire des affaires, il va devoir se contenter de ça ... il a prévu d'investir dans cinq entreprises de taille moyenne.

"D'après nos courriers, vous voulez investir dans trois sociétés pharmaceutiques au Canada et dans deux hôtels dans le même pays, le tout avec des parts montant à 10% sous le pseudonyme de Dorian Black. Cela vous convient-il ou souhaitez-vous modifier quelque chose ?" Demande Ragnok, alors qu'il redemande du thé auprès de Thêta.

"Non ça ira Directeur Ragnok, tout me convient. De toute manière, je préfère la discrétion totale et c'est uniquement dans le Monde Moldu à petite dose, que je pourrais relever ma Maison de manière efficace." explique Sirius, reprenant une autre tasse de thé et sirotant le liquide ambré aux senteurs de cannelle.

La petite créature acquiesce de la tête, puis il écrivit une missive et plie le papier en forme d'oiseau, puis avec une série de claquements d'ongles, Ragnok envoie le petit message vers le service approprié, expliquant à Sirius que ceci est une nouvelle procédure de courrier instaurée par le Conseil des Gobelins ; évidemment ça sert à faire gagner du temps tout en continuant à discuter affaires.

Mais au lieu de ça, les deux hommes d'affaires parlent de banalités : de l'éducation et de la santé d'Harry, de sa relation avec Remus et s'il a trouvé le courage d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de James et de Lily Potter, de son frère Regulus, de Marlène McKinnon et de Mary McDonald.

Alors qu'il parle de son futur-fils et de son compagnon avec un grand sourire, la mention de ses défunts amis proches - dont l'une était sa première petite amie - son visage s'assombrit et son regard laisse traîtreusement une larme de tristesse ; si avec le temps il était moins hanté par leurs morts au niveau cérébral, leurs noms resteront toujours gravés dans son cœur.

"Non Directeur Ragnok, je ne suis pas encore allé me recueillir auprès d'eux. Je n'en ai toujours pas la force, je suis jusque là bien trop occuper avec les affaires, ma relation amoureuse et Harry pour y penser. Bien sur, je compte y aller prochainement mais je ne pense pas pouvoir y aller seul." explique le brun, essuyant discrètement la dite larme.

Le vieux gobelin hoche la tête, compréhensif face à la douleur de son vis à vis, bien que les gobelins n'aiment pas les sorciers ils sont, comme pratiquement toutes les créatures magiques, respectueux sur le deuil et le recueillement.

De ce fait, Pattes-de-Poule ne pousse pas le sujet trop loin et par acquis de conscience, souhaite de tardives condoléances au jeune homme, qui le remercie de petite voix - bien différente de celle qu'il a utilisée toute la matinée pour parler de son patrimoine, pleine d'assurance et franche.

Heureusement, un jeune gobelin toque à la porte, un fin dossier sous le bras, vêtu d'un veston noir et d'un béret tout aussi noir avec un "G" doré ; d'après les souvenirs de Sirius, les jeunes gobelins pas encore en âge de se battre sont de simples courtiers, agents d'entretien et intendants de la Banque.

Tant qu'un gobelin n'a pas pris les armes, après avoir finit son entraînement militaire évidemment, et qu'il n'a pas sept batailles à son actif - avec les blessures qui vont avec -, il ne peut pas devenir caissier, ni se marier et bien sûr, ni devenir un banquier digne de nom.

Une philosophie de vie assez dure, mais qui a l'air de porter ses fruits, car l'efficacité des gobelins n'est plus à démontrer, de même que leurs compétences diverses et variées. En même temps, certaines familles élèvent leur progéniture ainsi, de cette manière intransigeante et parfois, vraiment très froide.

Cela peut élever des personnes vers la réussite, mais d'autre fois c'est le contraire ... C'est pour cela - entre autre - que Sirius est parti de chez lui avec bagages et cris stridents : l'éducation de ses parents n'était même plus stricte !

Elle était froide sans aucune considération pour sa personne, aucune pédagogie jusqu'à lui donner des coups de ceinture, un sectarisme tel que lui et son frère ne sortaient jamais de chez eux le jour ...

Ils ne sortaient que la nuit s'ils devaient aller dans le Monde Moldu, ce qui est rare, pour le Monde Sorcier ils n'y sont allés qu'au moment de leur 11e anniversaire - Regulus a dû rester seul avec Kreatur jusqu'à ce Sirius aille à Poudlard pour sa troisième année !

Ils les habillaient en noir, sauf les chemises qu'ils portaient et leurs pyjamas, ils n'ont jamais eu des jouets... bref, certaines familles abusent de leurs enfants pour la "réussite" mais en fait, ils les entraînent surtout vers le fond ; un burn-out arrive si vite qu'un tsunami est un escargot à côté !

"Bien, maintenant signez ces papiers Lord Black, ensuite vous pourrez déjeuner dans une salle un peu à l'écart pour être tranquille et nous reprendrons à 14h pour la suite, cela vous convient-il ?" propose Ragnok, passant la plume et les feuilles de papiers typiquement Moldues pour que le brun les signe.

Remerciant son interlocuteur, il saisit doucement la plume afin de ne pas la casser (ce qui serait quelque peu gênant) et paraphe les contrats avec un geste qu'il espère élégant et pas trop appuyé. Puis le gobelin met chacun d'entre eux dans une enveloppe tout à fait ordinaire et promet à Sirius de les envoyer lors de leur pause-déjeuner.

Le jeune homme demande un repas froid et rapide à manger, il n'avait pas faim et il lui tarde d'en finir avec cette entrevue, il songe même à prendre un rendez-vous pour le Spa ; des massages et autres processus de Bien-être lui feront le plus grand bien !

Lorsqu'il revient dans le bureau du gobelin, une odeur de café se faisait sentir ; son sens olfactif canin lui informe que le breuvage est corsé, bien noir avec un léger parfum d'une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges - cette boisson sera très utile pour la suite de leur rendez-vous !

"Bien, maintenant nous allons aborder un point relativement épineux, même si vous avez bien sur énormément de soutiens : votre statut juridique. Faisons le point voulez-vous ?" dit Ragnok.

Sirius acquiesce vivement et récapitule de lui-même tout les éléments dont ils disposent pour protéger le jeune homme d'une nouvelle incarcération, si celui-ci se faisait attraper ou lorsque le jour viendra où il pourra se dévoiler ouvertement ; Harry l'a prévenu qu'un jour cela pourrait arriver, car Dumbledore risque de découvrir le pot aux roses.

Ainsi, ils devront être bien préparés sur la défense de Sirius et démontrer son innocence avec une telle force, que Dumbledore, Ombrage et Croupton ne pourront anéantir ce bouclier juridique.

Bouclier instauré par son témoignage par ses souvenirs dans la pensine, les écrits d'Amélia qui ont été ensorcelés par un Charme de Vérité, ainsi que des preuves à l'apparence fragile sur la forme mais qui sont tellement bien pensées dans le fond, qu'elles sont difficilement écartables.

En fait, grâce à Caterina et ses multiples relations plus ou moins recommandables, il a pu les consolider avec les rares témoignages de cette époque par les Moldus ayant survécu, par les aurors ayant travaillés sur cette affaire, les documents ne retraçant pas de procès ou d'interrogatoires suivant l'arrestation de Sirius Black

Amélia peut également apporter sa pierre à l'édifice, en soulignant que lorsqu'elle a vérifié les Archives Juridiques du Ministère - pour faire un tri administratif, ce qui est dans ses attributions - elle confirmera lors de la dite vérification, qu'elle n'a pas trouvé le dossier "Sirius Black, 1981" sauf un certificat d'arrestation et d'incarcération, qui étaient incomplets et signés uniquement par Croupton.

Et grâce à cette future nouvelle loi qui passera à la rentrée, celle qui consiste à autoriser le Véritasérum sur le suspect principal lors d'une affaire non résolue (ou alors résolue qu'à moitié), elle permettra d'utiliser cette potion de vérité sur lui-même. Bien entendu Harry votera anonymement et favorablement pour cette loi, de même que leurs alliés.

Et si le Ministère veut des cobayes, ce n'est pas la prison qui en manque ! Mais Fudge et sa clique sera obliger d'accepter cette loi - et donc cette réouverture de procès - devant l'appui du Département Juridique, mais aussi de la presse ; Harry prévoit d'en faire un événement médiatique auprès du peuple.

Donc en plus de devoir gérer des possibles crises internes, le ministère devra également contenir les remarques plus ou moins venimeuses des gens - vu qu'ils ont les plus grandes familles sorcières sous la main, cela sera un jeu d'enfant ! - qui vont au bout d'un moment mettre la pression à ce Ministre incompétent.

De ce fait, si tricherie il y a, le peuple et les hautes strates de celui-ci vont le déclamer aussitôt et là, Fudge, Ombrage et les deux autres seront coincés comme des rats ! Et c'est ce que voulait Harry, les coincer dans une impasse si haute et si étroite, que les concernés n'auront pas d'autre choix que de se marcher dessus et se trahir eux-même pour "s'en sortir".

Parfois le petit garçon pouvait faire preuve de sadisme, même s'il est tiraillé entre ça et ses idéaux, Sirius devait admettre que ces ordures mériteront ce qu'il va leur arriver ; bien sûr, il voulait que ça arrive le plus tard (le tapage que cela va faire va ébranler toute la Communauté), mais il sait qu'il ne va pas en réchapper.

"Bien, d'après vos dires, on dirait que votre protection est presque parfaite, néanmoins j'aimerais vous proposer - si le verdict est en votre faveur, et je pense qu'il se sera - un tarif de dédommagement de la part de notre cher Ministre, de sa Sous-Secrétaire d'état, d'Albus Dumbledore et de Monsieur Croupton. Pour réparer les dommages d'Azkaban, voyez-vous." propose le gobelin, un sourire tellement dentu que le brun en a des frissons dans le dos.

"J'accepte avec plaisir votre aimable proposition, Directeur Ragnok. Pour le montant... je fais confiance au banquier redoutable que vous êtes, sachez juste que je n'accepterais malheureusement pas une somme en dessous de 20.000 Galions, voyez-vous les préjudices que j'ai subis sont lourds et en plus ma Maison a faillit sombrer dans l'oubli." sourit froidement Sirius, certes il est rarement sadique, mais là...

Là ces gens ne méritent aucune considération, ils vont payer son emprisonnement injustifié. Le fait que Harry ait été maltraité jusqu'au viol, que la mémoire de James et Lily ait été salie car ils étaient proches d'un "mangemort", et il y a des tas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles Sirius Black va les faire payer !

"Bien ... je pense que 30.000 Galions vous conviendra Lord Black, ainsi qu'une Privation Magique Instantanée pour les préjudices subis par l'Héritier Potter sera également appropriée, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Sirius valide ces propositions, pensant que la seconde fera plaisir à Harry, rien que le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore - un sorcier si puissant en tous points - devienne un simple cracmol dans une prison pour sorcier avec des Détraqueurs, c'est une image plaisante à imaginer !

"Ensuite pour ce qui est de l'avocat, j'ai quelques relations en commun avec Lady Zabini : ce sont des avocats redoutables et très compétents, certes ils sont chers mais je pense que Gringotts peut vous offrir un rabais de 30%, car vous êtes l'un de nos clients les plus estimés Lord Black."

Avec un sourire en coin, sachant bien qu'il va débourser une petite fortune, Sirius accepte que le moment venu Gringotts lui présente un avocat. Il espère que ceux-ci sont aussi compétents que dit Ragnok... ce serait bête de finir avec un commis d'office "gentiment recommandé" par le bien-aimé Ministère.

Leur rendez-vous se termine après ces bonnes paroles, la petite et aimable créature promet de regarder les différents hommes et femmes de Loi dont dispose la Banque - avec l'appui de Lady Zabini - et d'envoyer à Lady Bones, la demande du dédommagement financier et magique.

Et effectivement, cette idée plut beaucoup à Harry, dont le regard se fit sadique et le visage afficha un sourire sombre et froid. Il dit calmement à son futur-père adoptif que cette idée est géniale et pour l'embêter, lui dit qu'il a un petit côté Serpentard bien caché.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois Harry ? Je suis un Black et dans ma Famille, on a tous un côté sombre qu'on cache plus ou moins. Je sais que Androméda l'a renié depuis qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de Ted Tonks, Regulus et moi on a toujours été à cheval sur la barrière, Narcissa est la Reine des glaces en personne, quant à Bellatrix elle est passionnée de caractère ..." ricane le grand brun.

Le lendemain, après le repas de midi, les deux compères vont à leur rendez-vous avec leur très cher ami Archibald Masset, qui les reçoit avec un sourire et un regard victorieux ; sans doute a t-il une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer !

Une fois bien assis dans le bureau avec une tasse de thé à la main, Archibald - vêtu comme à l'accoutumée de son costume trois-pièce - se racle la gorge d'une manière élégante et commence à parler d'une voix cachant un sentiment de victoire pour un ton plus professionnel.

"Monsieur Potter, j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Notre plan avance, sans pour autant grignoter les moyens financiers dont vous disposez, mais ce n'est pas cela que je souhaite vous dire : en fait, vos détectives privés ont trouvés des éléments intéressants sur votre ancien tuteur. Mais je vous laisse lire ce dossier-ci, il va vous captiver." indique le notaire, tendant le dit dossier à son jeune client.

Curieux comme un chat, Harry le prend et l'ouvre pour le lire avec une grande attention, au fur et à mesure de la lecture son masque de sociopathe se fend de lui-même : la surprise, le choc, une intense réflexion et finalement, un sourire aussi victorieux que son notaire.

"C'est quoi ? Je peux regarder Harry ?" demande Sirius, curieux également, avant de prendre lui aussi le dossier que le petit garçon lui a tend avec un regard pétillant et le souffle d'un rire menaçant de franchir la barrière de ses dents.

Et une minute plus tard, Sirius est dans le même état ... Archibald sert un verre de Bourbon à lui et à l'adulte, et un verre d'eau pétillante au citron vert pour le Survivant. Il fallait bien fêter leur trouvaille dignement !

Une fois qu'ils ont trinqué, Harry demande l'avancée exacte du plan initial, son masque brisé par une joie à la limite de l'excessif, il s'efforce néanmoins de se contrôler ; l'heure n'est pas à faire la danse de la Victoire, mais à travailler pour ferrer encore plus Vernon Dursley.

"Et bien Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de dire que John Smith et Samael Evans sont à présent d'heureux actionnaires de la Grunnings, et que les comptes se portent bien car l'investissement est rentable ! Je suis également heureux de vous apprendre que la maison à Privet Drive est maintenant louée par Evanna Lirrer. Tenez voici les documents, qu'il faut signer." indique aimablement le notaire.

Les contrats étaient parfaitement en règle, parce qu'ils sont tout simplement authentiques : ceux pour acheter des parts ressemblent à n'importe quel autre document de ce type, celui pour louer un bien est dûment signé par l'ancien propriétaire et les sommes annuelles sont également écrites de sa main.

Il fallait juste que Harry appose ses signatures personnelles, après avoir compléter les trous à remplir et parapher les bas des pages. Puis Archibald signe et paraphe également, pour rajouter encore plus de crédibilité et ça y est ! La famille Dursley est sous son joug, ou presque, mais en tout cas, ils sont à deux doigts de tomber de leur piédestal !

"Et pour mon compte en banque ? Entre mon double investissement à la Grunings qui va bientôt atterrir dans ma poche, celui de Microsoft et l'argent de ma mère qui fructifie au fil du temps ... je dois déjà avoir une bonne situation financière, non ?" demande Harry, le visage redevenu sérieux.

"Et bien Monsieur Potter, pour l'instant vous ne recevez pas encore le fruit de vos investissements, mais d'ici deux mois, vous verrez une augmentation flagrante de votre compte. Tant mieux, car l'achat des parts l'a quelque peu érodé : vous avez dû dépenser 65.000 £, avec 10.000 de plus pour votre réseau de détectives privés." Explique le notaire, regardant le dossier de son client.

Il ne lui reste donc que 25.000 £, c'est vrai que cette chute peut paraître terrifiante, mais Harry a foi en l'esprit crapuleux de son ancien tuteur pour que son investissement en doublon vaille la peine de perdre cet argent, il sait que Microsoft est une entreprise ayant du succès donc il ne s'inquiète pas pour ça.

Et puis, il y a son argent sorcier qu'il peut toujours reconvertir en Livres, à petites doses cela ne va pas alerter son très cher notaire, non vraiment Harry ne va pas paniquer pour cette dépense qu'il sait astronomique ; en plus les 10.000 £ ont valut le coup, avec les nouveaux éléments qu'il a en main !

"Et pour le directeur financier de l'entreprise ? Y' a t-il des éléments qui nous permettrons de le faire tomber ?" demande Sirius, prêt à en découdre.

"Oui en effet, il a un casier judiciaire pour fraude fiscale, et bien sur ce petit pêché lui a valu un licenciement de cinq entreprises, avant qu'il soit engagé par Monsieur Dursley qui est au courant et utilise les ... compétences de son associé, pour piocher dans les poches des employés et des plus gros investisseurs, mais aussi de son propre vice-PDG."

Cet homme n'avait aucune limite décidément ! Aucun honneur, ni courage et surtout pas d'intelligence basique... c'est à se demander comment il fait pour avoir des associés ! Ah mais c'est vrai, il les soudoie avec des cadeaux divers et variés, ainsi que des femmes plus jeunes qu'eux, et pour les rares femmes travaillant avec lui, des gigolos efféminés.

Ça et la crainte qu'il inspire chez ses subordonnés, mais aussi ses compétences de lèche-cul auprès de ses supérieurs, et bien sur l'éloquence mensongère auprès des gens de l'extérieur (les voisins par exemple, ou même un simple courtier), non vraiment Vernon Dursley est un monstre qui a commis - et qui commet encore - des délits, voire des crimes en toute impunité.

Mais comme c'est un homme d'envergure, ou du moins tout ce petit monde le croit-il, personne ne fait rien pour arrêter cette maléfique ascension ; Harry est sans doute la première personne à comploter contre lui afin que l'homme chute de son piédestal.

Leur rendez-vous se termine donc sous très bons auspices, leur plan est amorcé et il ne manquait plus que d'attendre de ferrer le poisson, de manière étroite et très létale de préférence, ensuite Harry se fera connaître et son très "cher oncle" paiera au centuple le prix de ses exactions !

Le reste la semaine se déroule dans un flot de détente bienvenue : Harry passa le reste de la journée et une partie de la soirée avec Véra, Lyanna, Bathilda - qui est guérie désormais, et qui s'apprête à rentrer chez elle - et bien sur, Maugrey qui a fini sa rééducation et va bientôt recevoir un œil enchanté pour combler son orbite vide.

Sirius de son côté, est rentré à l'hôtel pour essayer l'espace Bien-être : à cause de la guerre et ensuite son incarcération, il n'a jamais pu entrer dans un jacuzzi, un sauna, un hammam ou des cabines de bronzage...

Il n'a jamais été massé non plus, mais les trois massages brillamment exécutés par les trois charmantes masseuses, lui ont fait comprendre que cette manœuvre de bien-être est l'une des meilleures au monde ; l'ancien Griffondor se note mentalement d'en demander un à Remus, ça leur fera plaisir à tous les deux !

Le jeune homme a terminé sa soirée par un petit tour au bar de l'hôtel, buvant quelques verres légèrement alcoolisés et faisant des parties de billards endiablées, où il gagna haut-la-main grâce à l'instinct de Patmol concernant les objets de forme circulaire, puis il rentre sur les coups de 23 heures ; Harry l'attendant dans le hall avec un livre à la main et une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Et le lendemain vient enfin le moment tant attendu : l'adoption par le sang et définitive de Harry James Potter, qui deviendra par la même occasion un Black, même si ce n'est pas de naissance - de toute manière toutes les Familles sorcières sont liées de loin, alors bon...

Les deux compères sont habillés de manière formelle, aux couleurs de la Maison Black avec un costume gris foncé par-dessus une chemise noire, avec une cravate argentée, les atours de Lord bien en évidence et une cape bleue avec des lévriers brodés en argent.

La coiffure au carré, le maintien et l'attitude dignes de leur rang, leur Magie légèrement extériorisée pour les besoins du petit rituel ... ils sont méconnaissables auprès des témoins de cérémonie : Amélia, Ragnok, un agent du Ministère de confiance et ayant prêté Serment et de Remus - de par son poste d'Intendant, il est légitime qu'il soit là.

La cérémonie est certes guindée, mais elle n'est pas non plus super impressionnante : il faut que les deux protagonistes jurent avec la Magie de respecter les droits de l'autre, tout en affirmant qu'ils consentent à cette procédure sans influence extérieure quelconque.

La Magie de l'adoptant - qui signe le premier - s'incruste dans celle de l'adopté, qui signe en second. La signature consiste à s'entailler le doigt et à le poser sur le parchemin et enfin, c'est au tour des témoins de signer, validant l'adoption.

Les changements que provoquent ce rituel sont progressifs, il faut au moins 4 jours pour que les compétences et l'inclinaison de la Magie, mais aussi les quelques caractéristiques physiques héritées de l'adoptant, apparaissent et soient définitifs.

Après quelques salutations polies, ainsi qu'une certitude que l'agent du Ministère ne dira rien, la procédure commence par une lecture attentive des droits et des devoirs de chacun - à haute voix, histoire que l'enregistreur d'Amélia puisse confirmer l'adoption - ensuite, Ragnok leur donne le parchemin de cérémonie ; complété par ses soins et ceux de la Juge.

Sirius s'entaille profondément le doigt, puis il appui ce dernier durant plusieurs minutes en récitant ses vœux de futur-père et en exfiltrant un peu de sa Magie en dehors de son être ...

"Moi Sirius Orion Black III, Lord-Gérant de la Maison Black, sorcier d'honneur sain d'esprit, de corps et de Magie. Par cette cérémonie, j'adopte cet enfant : je promets de l'élever comme si je l'avais conçu, en le chérissant avec fermeté, l'éduquant et le soignant, je lui transmettrais mon nom et mon Héritage, je veillerais à son intégrité sociale, intime et juridique. Par mon humble sang et ma Magie vénérable, je l'adopte !" jure solennellement Sirius, le regard droit et le ton assuré.

Puis c'est au tour de Harry, qui s'entaille le doigt sans difficulté ou douleur, pour le poser à quelques centimètres de celle de son tuteur ; leur sang pourrait presque se mélanger.

"Moi Harry James Potter, Héritier de la Maison Potter et futur Lord, enfant honorable sain d'esprit, de corps et de Magie. Par cette cérémonie, je veux cet homme comme père : je promets de le respecter en acceptant sa sévérité et son amour, d'accepter l'éducation, les soins et son Héritage avec déférence, j'utiliserais avec parcimonie ses offres de protections et je ne le décevrais sous aucun prétexte. Par mon humble sang et ma Magie vénérable, je suis dorénavant le fils de cet homme !" jure pareillement le petit garçon.

Les deux traînées de sang fusionnent alors comme par magie, avec un pétillement rougeâtre et argenté, avant de sécher et de redevenir rouge-carmin. Les quatre autres personnes paraphent et signent à leur tour le document et l'agent du Ministère le scelle avec le sceau étatique ; c'est fait, Sirius et Harry sont enfin père et fils, par les lois du sang et de l'administration !

Il ne reste plus qu'inclure Harry dans le testament, lui faire une nouvelle fiche d'identité Moldue et Sorcière - officieuse bien sur - et lui accorder un apport financier dans son coffre familial, comme il est de coutume.

Mais ça, c'est uniquement une affaire entre Sirius et Ragnok, Harry sera raccompagné à l'hôtel par Remus afin de se changer pour une tenue plus décontractée et puis il ira chez les deux loups-garous en attendant, puis Sirius se changera aussi après le rendez-vous et transplanera également au Pays de Galles.

Deux heures après, le testament du dernier des Black - ou plutôt du chef de la Famille - comprend maintenant une clause filiale pour Harry : il a décidé de donner presque la quasi-totalité de son coffre, ses investissements financiers, son titre de Lord (avec le siège allant avec) et son ancien domicile du Square Grimaurd - qui une fois remis en état, pourrait être une planque convenable.

Certes ces points existaient déjà, mais il ne pouvait donner que deux dixièmes de son coffre et de ses investissements, maintenant que Harry est son fils, Sirius peut lui donner presque toutes ses possessions, même s'il tient à garder une partie pour Remus une fois qu'ils seront unis.

Ensuite le petit garçon a enfin une fiche d'identité sorcière totalement à jour, c'est comme une carte d'identité chez les moldus sauf qu'il y a en plus le statut social au complet, le descriptif de la baguette (si le.a sorcier.e en a une bien sur) et d'autres choses encore...

Et pour l'apport financier, 850.000 Galions dans le coffre principal du petit garçon, suffit aux yeux de Sirius pour pallier à cet ancien manque parental ; une sorte de réparation financière qui aidera le petit garçon dans ses projets immédiats ou futurs.

Une fois à l'hôtel, le jeune homme se dépêche de se changer en des habits plus décontractées, avant de transplaner dans une petite ruelle jouxtant l'immeuble où vivent Remus et Drusilla ; se rappelant par la même occasion de ses défunts beaux-parents, qui n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de savoir que leur fils avait le cœur pris par un autre jeune homme.

Comme d'habitude, Drusilla lui fait une étreinte d'ours digne de ce nom, qui l'étouffe presque, mais la jeune femme le relâche juste à temps avec un grand sourire moqueur, puis c'est au tour de Remus de saluer le beau brun avec un baiser passionné qui fait rouler des yeux les deux autres.

La soirée se passe merveilleusement bien, Remus et son amie parlent de leur travail respectif avec des anecdotes désopilantes qui font bien rire Sirius et même Harry, qui rit de manière beaucoup plus discrète.

Harry raconte ses examens de Brevet, qui comme il a prévu étaient plutôt faciles pour lui. Il a observé la vie typique des collégiens Moldus avec intérêt et il a vaguement parlé à quelques élèves plus âgés que lui - ou du moins il a essayé, le décalage global étant trop grand malgré sa maturité déjà exceptionnelle.

"En même temps c'est très étonnant pour eux : tu n'as même pas 10 ans et tu es, je pense, plus mature et intelligent qu'ils ne le sont maintenant. Voir un enfant de ton âge aussi intelligent jusqu'à passer ce diplôme, cela peut mettre certain mal à l'aise ou bien attirer les moqueries et autres paroles malfaisantes." explique doucement Drusilla, lors du dessert.

Harry valide cette affirmation, reconnaissant pleinement que l'Italienne a raison ; il a vite remarqué que son intelligence et son attitude froide n'était pas propice à faire connaissance avec les autres.

Mais il rassure promptement les adultes en disant qu'à part une mise à l'écart polie, il n'a pas été insulté ou moqué, il a été salué bien sûr et il a pu très légèrement débattre sur les sujets, mais c'était tout.

"Mais j'ai bien aimé ce petit séjour scolaire, le collège Moldu a l'air intéressant, les professeurs avaient l'air compétents, le seul défaut est que les élèves étaient bruyants et agités. Et que les examens duraient trop longtemps, car j'avais fini trois-quarts d'heure à l'avance... du coup j'occupais le temps restant en gribouillant ou en faisant des Pendus." soupire Harry, face à cet état de fait.

Les trois ricanent chichement devant cette affirmation, il est vrai que le petit garçon déteste s'ennuyer, ce sentiment l'amène à celui de la frustration et à de l'impatience - ce dont il n'a pas s'il est stimulé, au contraire il peut faire preuve d'une très grande patience, digne d'un moine bouddhiste sous Xanax.

Pour leur dernier jour, les deux compères explorent la plage des alentours, sur une promenade en bois foncé face à l'immensité d'eau salée où ils étaient pratiquement seuls. Ils parlent alors de leur nouveau lien de filiation, avec une tête reposée et Sirius fut extrêmement rassuré de savoir que Harry ne regrette en rien cette adoption.

L'ancien prisonnier espère néanmoins qu'il n'aura pas trop de caractéristiques familiales appartenant à la Famille Black : il ne veut pas que les yeux de Lily s'effacent pour devenir aussi gris que les siens, il aimerait que le petit garçon conserve ce visage anguleux appartenant aux Potter et surtout que son mental ne devienne pas comme le sien ; sa famille est connue pour avoir un caractère instable au mieux, et au pire sadique.

Par contre, il espère que Harry héritera de sa grande taille, ça lui ferait énormément plaisir que le dernier des Potter grandisse de quelques centimètres, après peu importe le reste... de toute manière Sirius s'en moque de la ressemblance physique, Harry est son fils à présent !

Alors qu'ils rentrent enfin à l'hôtel pour faire leurs bagages et repartir chez eux, le jeune homme revient sur une promesse qu'il avait faite à James et Lily, lorsque ces derniers ont fait de lui le parrain de leur fils...

"Siri, ne traite pas Harry comme ton pupille, si on meurt, je veux que tu sois le père qu'il pourrait ne jamais avoir ! Que tu l'aime et l'éduque comme moi je l'aurais fait avec Lily, je veux que tu le voies plus que mon fils, je veux qu'il soit heureux !" avait déclaré James, la voix pleine d'emphase.

"Ouais James, j'ai tenu ma promesse tu vois ? Et je la tiendrais longtemps je te le jure." promet à nouveau le jeune homme, un sourire en coin fort d'un deuil enfin terminé.

 **Et ben, il était plutôt long celui-là ! Mais ce n'est rien par rapport au prochain, qui lui sera encore plus long et plus compliqué car notre petit Ryry va franchir les portes du monde des affaires ! Pas trop tout de même, car je m'efforce à ne pas en faire un Gary-Stu ... dites-moi si c'est le cas dans les reviews ^^"**

 **Dites-moi aussi ce dont vous avez pensé de l'adoption de Harry, du deuil de Sirius qui finit par s'atténuer ... mais aussi de la découverte qu'ils ont faites à propos de Vernon Dursley ? (J'attend vos hypothèses avec impatience, surtout que vous avez le temps d'y réfléchir !)**

 **Bref, laissez-moi pleins de commentaires, je les lis avec plaisir (même si ils ne sont pas positifs, j'accepte les critiques du moment qu'elles sont légitimes) et si vous voulez avoir une réponse longue et construite de ma part, envoyez-moi un MP ^^**

 **Je vous dis donc à la prochaine, portez-vous bien et bientôt !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour tout le monde, déjà je suis désolé.e de mon immense retard retard ! Mon Service Civique prend beaucoup de mon temps et de mon énergie, et cela empiète un peu sur mon inspiration et mon rythme d'écriture.**

 **Sans compter que mon bêta a lui aussi des obligations professionnelles, donc la correction prend également du temps ! Mais tout va bien je suis de retour pour poster une nouveau chapitre, celui-là va vous raconter comment Harry s'intègre dans le milieu du travail ; pas trop quand même.**

 **Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, rien ne m'appartient à part les OC et les clins d'œil culturels, sans plus vous faire attendre je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **Chapitre 32 - Premiers pas en entreprise**

"Ah mon cher futur beau-fils ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure Harry, alors impatient de commencer ?" demande Samuel, un grand sourire sur son visage débonnaire.

"Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur Greengrass, oui je suis très impatient de rencontrer vos collègues, visiter les locaux, voir les produits et assister à cette réunion trimestrielle. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis sur le facteur humain." répond aimablement le petit garçon.

"Rassurez-vous Harry, je les ai prévenus à la dernière réunion, j'ai parlé de vous comme nous l'avons convenu et ils sont plutôt curieux de vous rencontrer. La balle est dans votre camp pour le reste !"

"Hum je comprends : il faut que je les impressionne avec mes connaissances et mon attitude. Bien ce sera facile !" s'exclame doucement le petit brun, l'ombre d'un sourire en coin.

Les deux sorciers entrent alors dans un petit immeuble à cinq étages, long de plusieurs kilomètres, juste à côté d'un grand parking et d'un entrepôt ayant l'air très vaste. Il y a même un bâtiment faisant à la fois gymnase et restaurant sans doute pour assurer de la détente aux employés, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose aux yeux du petit garçon.

Associer le travail avec le sport ou une détente quelconque, augmente les résultats d'une entreprise, de même que les sorties entre employés ou des apéros dînatoires organisés par le patron. Samuel emmène son protégé dans la salle de conférence où plusieurs rangées de chaises lui font face, avec un micro sur un tout petit comptoir en bois.

Quelques personnes sont déjà dans la salle, en train de servir des boissons chaudes auprès de la machine prévue à cet effet, d'autres sont assis avec un calepin - fin prêts à commencer la réunion - et d'autres fument près des fenêtres avec un air concentré sur leur petit plaisir.

"La réunion de présentation commence dans 10 minutes, avez-vous travaillé votre discours Harry ? Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous introduise moi-même et ensuite je vous laisse la main ?" demande Samuel.

Harry refuse poliment la proposition, il estime que s'il doit travailler avec des adultes - certes pas à temps plein, mais tout de même - il doit se comporter comme tel et cela commence par sa présentation et son caractère qui se reflète de par son attitude et son choix des mots.

"Comment suis-je Monsieur Greengrass ? Suis-je présentable ?" demande tout de même le dernier des Potter, légèrement soucieux de son apparence physique et vestimentaire.

"Vous êtes parfait Harry, ce costume vous va bien, votre coiffure également et votre posture est adaptée à cette situation ... Il faut tout de même desserrer un peu votre cravate ; vous l'avez trop serrée et cela vous donne un air trop strict." complimente l'homme, rasé de près avec un costume violet sur-mesure, une cravate en soie noire et une chemise d'un violet plus clair.

Pour sa part, Harry à décidé de faire simple : il porte une veste noire fermée et un pantalon noir bien ajustés, une cravate bleue - sa couleur préférée - qu'il a légèrement détendue et une chemise blanche des plus classiques.

Cette tenue met en valeur les cadeaux physiologiques dus à l'adoption : il fait à présent 1m50, sa carrure sportive est plus évidente et son maintien est emplit de souplesse et de port altier ; ce sont des choses typiques de la Famille Black.

Rien que ça, c'est un changement des plus évident, avant il avait un maintien raide à cause des coups de son "oncle" et de la douleur qu'ils engendraient, ces derniers ont donc influencés sa posture. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, l'adoption a effacé toutes les cicatrices provoquées par la ceinture, le fil électrique ou encore le couteau-suisse.

Une peau vierge et neuve, Harry n'a pas su comment gérer la reconnaissance qu'il a éprouvée à ce moment-là... mais il a remercié Sirius et Mère-Magie pour ce cadeau ! Ses yeux n'ont pas changés de couleur à son grand contentement, il adorait cette nuance particulière de vert ayant appartenu à sa mère, bien que les siens étaient d'un vert plus doux.

Son visage a changé aussi, pas trop mais quelques détails lui donnent une ressemblance avec son nouveau père : des pommettes saillantes, un menton légèrement plus fin et des fossettes plus visibles - tout cela rendait son visage plus mature et Sirius a plaisanté sur le fait que plus tard il brisera des cœurs.

A cela Harry a répondu que le seul cœur qu'il va briser sera le sien s'il ne la ferme pas, cela a calmé l'animagus qui a tout de même continué à ricaner dans son coin. Le petit garçon lui a soupiré devant cette bêtise ; il ne compte pas briser les cœurs de ses fiancés, il n'est pas froid à ce point-là...

Quant à sa chevelure, elle est encore plus noire si cela est possible et les pointes sont légèrement plus bouclées qu'avant, mais autrement il n'y a pas de changements incroyables là-dessus. Sa nouvelle coiffure, un balayage en arrière avec quelques mèches sur le front côté cicatrice, lui va à ravir.

Sur le plan physique il n'y a pas eu d'autres changements, sur le plan caractériel non plus (à croire que sa sociopathie est plus forte qu'une adoption par le sang) et quant à sa Magie, elle a un peu changé, mais de manière si subtile qu'on aurait pu ne pas le voir.

Auparavant d'un gris parfait avec des filaments verts et argentés, sans forme et sans spécialités précises, elle a maintenant des sortes d'étoiles dorées pétillantes en plus et elle ressemble à une sorte de constellation - Sirius lui a expliqué que cette forme est courante dans la Maison Black, chaque membre de la famille a une "constellation" propre.

La sienne c'est celle du chien, bien sur c'est évident pour tout le monde, c'est même une sorte de prédestination ! Celle de Bellatrix est celle d'Orion, tout comme le père du brun, celle d'Androméda est celle de Cassiopée... en fait cela représente plus ou moins le caractère de/de la sorcier.e selon Sirius ; une sorte de don familial qui vise à donner ces noms dès la naissance.

Quand Harry lui a demandé quel nom "Black" lui irait, Sirius a réfléchit un moment et avec un sourire, lui a dit que s'il avait un garçon il l'aurait appelé "Aquila" ou pour une fille "Lyra". Mais le petit garçon a toujours su lire entre les lignes et au final, il a choisit la constellation de l'Hydre.

Il n'a pas voulu empiéter sur les désirs de son nouveau père, lorsque celui-ci deviendra père un jour, et il a donc préféré se renseigner lui-même sur les constellations, surtout qu'il ne compte pas changer de nom, mais... il aimerait remplacer James par celui qu'il a choisit.

Certes Sirius a grimacé suite à cette idée, mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de donner un nom typique de sa Famille à un enfant qui était le sien, cela lui plut assez rapidement : de ce fait le second nom de Harry est dès à présent "Hydrus" en plus de "Black" avec le nom de son père biologique.

Les deux compères ont prononcé plusieurs fois le nouveau prénom, et ils conclurent que c'est une bonne idée qui a le mérite d'avoir une prononciation élégante : ils peuvent même l'utiliser comme alibi dans un lieu public, par exemple le Chemin de Traverse ou autre lieu sorcier.

En plus, il pourra avoir un Glamour sur sa cicatrice pour modifier sa forme ainsi que sur ses yeux pour les rendre gris ou bleus, du reste il a une nouvelle identité secrète à son actif !

Harry revient à l'instant présent lorsque son futur beau-père lui tape doucement sur l'épaule, lui murmurant qu'il est temps de commencer, le petit garçon se place derrière le micro et regarde l'assemblée des 50 employés lui faisant face ; le visage neutre et l'attitude polie.

Bénissant encore une fois sa sociopathie, Harry se racle la gorge en posant sa feuille récapitulative devant lui, au cas où il se perdrait dans son discours et aussi pour faire plus professionnel.

"Bonjour à vous tous, Mesdames et Messieurs, je me présente : je suis Harry Black-Potter, comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait adulte, mais je vous rassure, je ne vais pas ruiner cette entreprise au bout d'une semaine." commence le petit garçon, déclenchant quelques petits rires dans la salle.

"Et de plus, je suis sûr que Monsieur Greengrass ici présent vous a parlé de moi en vantant mes compétences naissantes dans le domaine de la Gestion, seulement je n'aime pas me vanter et je suis quelqu'un de suffisamment intelligent moralement pour dire que je suis certes trop jeune, mais que je détiens le Brevet des collèges, donc l'âge ne fait pas tout."

Et en effet, le dernier des Potter a obtenu son Brevet avec la mention "Bien", presque "Très Bien" même, sans compter qu'il a lu tout ce qu'il pouvait lire sur le domaine de l'informatique et celui des bases de la Gestion d'une petite affaire ; il est donc paré à _presque_ tout !

"Concernant mes compétences, elles sont théoriques uniquement, mais comme je suis quelqu'un de curieux et à l'écoute, je compte sur votre savoir pour m'apprendre des choses utiles qui serviront à la bonne marche de cette entreprise, j'attends également de vous du respect vis à vis de moi et de Monsieur Greengrass quant à sa décision de m'inclure dans votre entreprise." continue Harry, la voix et le regard ferme et assuré.

Certains le regardent avec un respect prudent - son charme commence à prendre donc ! - et d'autres ont l'air aussi circonspect que s'il leur avait affirmé que le soleil tourne autour de la Terre, et quelques-uns d'entre eux n'ont pas l'air d'aimer qu'un gosse pose ses pieds sur leur terrain... bien, il adore les défis de ce genre !

"Bien sur, je sais bien que beaucoup d'entre vous ne sont pas convaincus par la manœuvre de Monsieur Greengrass., Moi-même j'ai été surpris lorsqu'il m'a fait cette proposition et je ne vous cache pas que l'échec est possible. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui va laisser tomber vos ambitions et vos besoins respectifs, au contraire je veux être le catalyseur de votre réussite Messieurs-Dames !"

Cela parut en motiver certains, qui hochent la tête d'un air entendu - même s'ils ne sont pas leurs voisins capitalistes plutôt sympas, ils ont envie de réussir sur le marché eux-aussi ! - et les autres indécis parurent légèrement moins réticents.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Greengrass assistera aux réunions mensuelles à celle qui est annuelle, mais il fera également une vérification ponctuelle et il me conseillera si besoin. Sachant que je suis scolarisé chez moi, je continue mon éducation donc si je suis absent de manière corporelle, sachez que je ne le suis pas de manière spirituelle." plaisante légèrement Harry, gardant malgré tout son air sérieux.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent, certains se contentent de sourire et d'autres encore sont légèrement impressionnés ; ce gamin doit être surdoué pour faire un truc pareil ! Continuer le travail scolaire tout en "gérant" une petite entreprise, c'est que ce garçonnet n'est pas si bête ou vantard que ça !

"Et encore si vous saviez quelle est ma véritable histoire, pauvres Moldus. Vous rigoleriez beaucoup moins et vous me prendriez encore plus au sérieux." pense froidement et ironiquement Harry, manœuvrant les esprits des employés comme s'il manipulait de la pâte à modeler.

La dite pâte est moins amusante tout de même, pour avoir essayer chez Miss Figgs dans sa prime enfance, Harry peut dire qu'au bout d'un moment les possibilités deviennent limitées : la pâte finit toujours par sécher et se raidir, certaines formes que l'on peut faire sont trop grossières à son goût et en plus, quand on mélange deux couleurs cela fait quelque chose de peu intéressant.

Avec un sourire en coin, qu'il camoufle avec la suite de son discours, Harry se plaît à imaginer tous ces hommes et femmes de bureaux faits de cette fameuse pâte... bon les couleurs sont ternes mais autrement, ils sont déjà entre ses mains quasiment sans-résistances.

"Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore aime manipuler les gens, et comment faisait Tom pour mener les foules sous son aile. Il suffit que l'on fasse miroiter des choses comme l'argent ou la reconnaissance et ça y est... les gens sont limites à genoux." pense à nouveau Harry, alors que les mines se faisaient de plus en plus convaincues.

Mais le petit garçon ne voulait pas faire de politique - bien qu'il veuille s'asseoir au Magenmagot - ou travailler dans les affaires, du moins pas de façon aussi intensive ! Il ne se voit pas entièrement dans la politique ou dans la finance, quelque part il veut un peu d'action dans sa vie ou du moins plus de stimulations que celles offertes par ces types de carrières.

"Et pour conclure, sachez Mesdames et Messieurs que je souhaite de tout cœur travailler à vos côtés, pour permettre à cette entreprise d'évoluer, et faire en sorte que vos savoirs-faire soient reconnus sur tout le continent ! Ce sera un honneur de recevoir vos enseignements et pouvoir vous aidez à peaufiner votre carrière. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !" dit Harry en finissant son discours tout en se peignant une expression honorée et motivée.

Cela finit par convaincre son public, qui applaudit poliment et certaines personnes se lèvent carrément de leur chaise - Harry n'en demande pas tant, mais c'est gentil à elleux de faire une ovation. Samuel prend la suite avec un sourire fier à son futur beau-fils, il fait régner le calme et explique à ses employés qu'une visite est prévue et que chacun doit retourner à son poste.

Alors que chacun rentre dans ses pénates, Samuel fait signe à une femme ayant au moins 35 ans de venir, cette dernière a un tailleur bleu-foncé et une chemise des plus classique, des lunettes de vue à montures rectangulaires devant des yeux gris et des cheveux blond-vénitiens rassemblés en un chignon serré.

Elle porte un calepin qu'elle met dans un sac en bandoulière marron, son maintien est détendu et sa démarche est pleine d'assurance ; son regard est franc et son visage fin légèrement maquillé est celui d'une joueuse de poker - cela plut tout de suite à Harry qui est conquis par l'aura de la femme.

"Harry permettez-moi de vous présentez Alexandra Leroy, c'est mon assistante depuis cinq ans et elle est brillante ! Mademoiselle Leroy voici Harry Black-Potter, je vous en ai parlé n'est ce pas ?" présente aimablement l'homme, avec un sourire professionnel.

"Bien sur Monsieur Greengrass, enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur... Black ou Potter, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez les deux ?" demande la trentenaire, d'un air poli frôlant celui du sorcier.

Harry vit un petit détail en voyant sa manche : c'est un étui à baguette en cuir blanc, avec la dite baguette enclenchée dedans. Ainsi donc, Alexandra Leroy est une sorcière... intéressant, au moins il ne sera pas qu'avec des Moldus et elle pourra expliquer ses absences aux autres employés.

"Harry et un vouvoiement me suffira amplement Mademoiselle Leroy. Il me tarde mieux vous connaître, je pense que nous nous entendrons bien tous les deux." Sourit poliment le petit brun.

"Je pense également Harry, si vous êtes aussi ambitieux que le dit Samuel ici présent, je suis même sûre que nous deviendrons de bons partenaires. On commence la visite du bâtiment principal d'abord ?" propose élégamment l'assistance, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Samuel se retire discrètement, conformément aux vœux de Harry qui veut visiter l'entreprise avec seulement un responsable afin de ne pas avoir l'air de recevoir un quelconque traitement de faveur, de plus le petit garçon se sait suffisamment socialement adapter (si l'on peut dire ainsi) pour entretenir une conversation professionnelle.

La visite commence par le Rez-de-chaussée, avec la salle où Harry a fait son discours, le secrétariat général, un local technique et les toilettes de l'entreprise ; le tout avec une machine à café et une fontaine à eau, ainsi que quelques plantes pour illuminer les murs blancs et le lino gris.

Ensuite, il y a le premier étage où on trouve des bureaux en open space concernant d'un côté tout ce qui est le service administratif et financier, et de l'autre la logistique humaine et matérielle. Au centre, se trouve le bureau des responsables gérant ces domaines.

"A votre droite Harry, vous avez la partie qui gère tout ce qui est du ressort des ressources humaines et matérielles : les employés et le stock de produits non utilisés. Et à votre gauche, vous avez là où sont gérés les différents documents administratifs de l'entreprise. Venez, je vais vous présenter les responsables, ils vous expliqueront mieux que moi en quoi consiste leur travail."

Alexandra présente ces derniers à Harry : le premier est un homme grand dans la quarantaine, avec un crâne chauve et des lunettes, le costume noir et un air austère mais poli. Le second est son exact opposé - sauf pour l'âge et l'air poli - il a de l'embonpoint, avec des cheveux châtains et un peu de barbe, le visage accueillant et un costume bleu-clair.

Le premier s'appelle Karl Sinister, il a l'air aussi mobile qu'une statue de sel, et le second au doux nom de Bernard Makirie, il a l'air d'être le rigolo du service ; Harry le trouve bizarrement sympathique, sans doute parce qu'il fait partit de ceux qui l'ont applaudit, ou parce qu'il ne lui rappelle pas un croque-mort aller savoir.

Une fois que leurs explications sont finies, Alexandra lui fait voir le second étage qui est dédié aux différents partenariats de la boîte et à la fabrication des produits devant être fabriquer. Alexandra lui explique que celui-ci travaille en étroite collaboration avec le service des Ressources ; pour la fabrication bien sur, mais aussi pour veiller sur les employés travaillant dans l'entrepôt.

Et les deux autres services, celui des partenariats et celui de l'administration et la finance, travaillent eux aussi de concert ; parmi les partenaires il y a les services de comptabilité d'autres entreprises, où il faut prévoir le financement pour racheter du stock de matériel, sans compter les partenaires travaillant dans le transport et les magasins où l'on trouve les ordinateurs.

Là encore, la jeune femme présente les deux responsables au petit brun. L'une des deux est une femme aussi jeune que son guide, les cheveux roux et un sourire épanoui, une robe à fleurs verte et une voix claironnante. Elle se nomme Mélissa Kalmetoi et elle s'occupe des partenaires de la petite entreprise.

L'autre est un homme dans la cinquantaine, le cheveu poivre-sel à l'avance mais avec un bon bagou, un polo jaune contrastant avec une peau pâle et un air poli au sourire facile.

Il répond au prénom extravagant de Loïc-Daniel Lascie, un nom compliqué à prononcer, mais au Canada, le français et l'anglais se mélangent pour le meilleur, le pire et le cocasse. Ils plaisent bien à Harry, ne serait-ce que pour leur verbiage assuré et qu'ils ont l'air efficaces.

Ensuite le troisième étage, qui est entièrement dédié au marketing, il fait des propositions de publicités aux commerçants ou autres professionnels dans le secteur de l'informatique comme par exemple ceux qui s'occupent des machines de fax ou même des tapis de souris ou autres accessoires du même style.

Ce n'est pas un open space comme les deux autres étages, cela ressemble plus à un atelier de dessin avec plusieurs grandes tables alignées contre les murs et autres aménagements pour travailler dans ce domaine - que Harry commence déjà à apprécier, en voyant tout ces employés fourmillant littéralement d'idées.

Il travaille en relation avec le service de fabrication et celui des partenariats, mais aussi légèrement avec celui qui gère les finances pour assurer la bonne marche du côté publicité, lui explique Alexandra en faisant signe au responsable de venir ; celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir la tête dans les nuages mais on pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête.

Grand et d'origine afro-américaine, vêtu d'une chemise froissée et d'un jean, le regard et le sourire rêveur sont assortit à son assurance et son énergie palpable. Il se nomme Allan Drim, celui-ci présente son travail global à Harry, qui est rapidement conquit par la qualité de ce dernier et la vitesse à laquelle l'homme accomplit les tâches demandées - le courant passe donc bien entre les deux.

L'avant-dernier étage est occupé par les bureaux de Samuel Greengrass qui est le Directeur de l'entreprise, d'Alexandra, celui de Harry quand il viendra travailler - le petit garçon préférant être dans un lieu de travail approprié que chez lui - et celui du Vice-Président ; qui n'est pas encore là, quand bien même la pause déjeuner-café est passée depuis presque 10 minutes.

En attendant, la jeune femme invite le petit garçon dans son bureau, histoire de répondre à ses questions et de lui expliquer sa fonction à elle et son statut à lui.

"Il a été convenu lors d'une réunion que vous serez mon associé, car ma fonction au sein de cette entreprise est celle d'une Assistante de Direction : c'est-à-dire que j'organise la vie globale de l'entreprise sur beaucoup de niveau, je veille à ce tout les services soient opérationnels de A à Z, j'accueille les partenaires et j'établis les réunions avec tout ce qui va avec." explique la jeune femme.

"Je vois... donc j'imagine que mon emploi du temps va quelque peu concorder avec le vôtre. Et si je lis entre les lignes, j'imagine que j'aurais le droit de dire mon avis sur les questions et faire des suggestions. Mais je dois aussi remplir beaucoup de paperasse..." dit Harry, indiquant toute la multitude de papiers parsemant la pièce.

Alexandra le rassure en souriant : la paperasse en question n'est que pour elle, il ne travaillera qu'à mi-temps sur ces heures à elle mais il fera les tâches demandées en autonomie et oui, de ce fait, il pourra faire des suggestions et guider son équipe ; sans pour autant s'imposer comme le Guide Suprême, car il y aura fort à parier que ces derniers n'aimeront pas ça.

Harry comprend tout à fait cela et rassure son guide en disant que ce n'est pas dans ses intentions, puis il lui demande qu'elles seront les compétences dont il doit faire preuve, à part le leadership, le sens des affaires et la débrouillardise, mais aussi le sens du marketing.

"Et bien selon Monsieur Greengrass, il parait que vous savez parler plusieurs langues et que vous êtes très bon en analytique, est-ce vrai ?" demande l'assistante, un visage assez impressionné.

Harry lui confirme qu'en plus de l'anglais, il sait également parler le français - il lui prouva en lui traduisant plusieurs fiches de paie au hasard - et un peu d'Espagnol (sait-on jamais, le Mexique n'est pas très loin) et il parle également le bulgare.

Puis le Survivant valide ses compétences dans le domaine de l'analyse, en même temps cela fait presque trois ans qu'il pratique cette dernière ; il préfère ne pas expliquer en profondeur le pourquoi du comment, il est à peu près sur que cela va compliquer la relation professionnelle.

"Impressionnant, tant mieux que vous sachiez parler bulgare, parce que l'un de nos plus grands partenaires parle la langue et il n'aime pas les traducteurs. Pour l'espagnol, c'est bien également, car certains employés travaillant dans l'entrepôt sont d'origine Latine. Pour le français c'est bien aussi, car au Canada on parle aussi cette langue." sourit Alexandra, qui se dit que le petit garçon a du potentiel.

Elle le rassure en disant qu'elle lui enseignera tout ce qu'il doit savoir, donc qu'il n'hésite pas à poser des questions et qu'il observe tous ces faits et gestes. De toute façon elle a passé le mot aux responsables, afin que lorsque Harry passera dans leurs services, ils lui indiquent ce qu'i faire et comment selon lui accomplir les objectifs.

Sans compter les réunions inter-équipes ou avec les partenaires dans la salle située au-dessus d'eux, qui est une pièce spécialement réservée pour ce genre d'occasion, et les visites régulières à l'entrepôt pour vérifier les stocks et la fabrication des appareils seront dans ses attributions.

Par contre, comme ils ont convenu avec Samuel Greengrass, il n'assistera pas aux grosses réunions avec tous les actionnaires et le Vice-Président et son futur beau-père... car aussi surdoué qu'il soit, il reste encore un enfant sans grande expérience réelle du travail.

Et il ne travaillera qu'à mi-temps, lors des jours fériés et un mois durant les grandes vacances, il pourra se reposer durant le week-end, le mois d'Août et les petites vacances. Et avec un clin d'œil complice, elle lui dit qu'il travaillera à distance lorsqu'il ira à ce fameux pensionnat appelé "Poudlard" !

Bien sur, il aura des congés maladies et une rémunération, petite certes mais il peut toujours considérer cela comme de l'argent de poche pour s'offrir des extravagances diverses et variées.

Et tous les mois, elle devra faire un compte-rendu à Monsieur Greengrass pour appuyer son efficacité de travail.

"Cela vous dérangerait t-il de signer un contrat d'engagement professionnel ? Comme quoi vous consentez à travailler dans l'entreprise en tant qu'associé à mi-temps et que vous êtes conscient que cela demande une présence personnelle tangible. Il faut également signaler que c'est vous qui avez eu cette idée et que vous avez un bon appui juridique." demande Alexandra, lui tendant une feuille signée par un cabinet d'avocat du nom de "Zabini".

Décidément, tout le monde le suit ! Remarque avec ça il aura la paix, si un inspecteur du travail un peu trop zélé vient fouiner où il ne le faut pas, quoique le risque soit assez faible, vu que l'entreprise est parfaitement en règle, mais le risque zéro n'existe pas comme on dit.

Ils ont à peine signé le document qu'un "Toc toc" bien sec se fait entendre dans la pièce, Alexandre invite leur visiteur surprise à entrer dans le bureau.

L'homme qui entre est grand avec la carrure d'un rugbyman, il est dans le début de la trentaine, les cheveux bruns coiffés de manière impeccable, son visage carré et bronzé est parfaitement rasé, ses yeux bruns sont froids et son sourire est pincé.

Il porte un costume trois-pièces noir bien ajusté, une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge-sang, il sent l'eau de Cologne hors de prix, l'après-rasage tout aussi cher et l'expression de son visage est lisse comme du marbre.

Rien de bien sympathique ne se dégage du nouveau venu, bien sur on sent sans peine son ambition, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de sain, surtout que le regard qu'il lance à Harry et à Alexandra allume le système d'alarme de Harry. Il devait se méfier de cet homme, il le ressent d'une manière viscérale !

Bien sûr, il n'a pas peur de lui, ni pour Alexandra qui est une sorcière ayant visiblement les bons réflexes, mais... cet homme sent la sournoiserie à pleins poumons, et pas que ça. Harry se fait une note mentale de se renseigner subtilement sur son nouveau "collègue".

"Harry voici le Vice-Président, Monsieur Christian Patman. Il travaille dans notre entreprise depuis 10 ans jour pour jour. Monsieur Patman, voici Harry Black-Potter notre nouveau jeune associé. Il travaillera ici à mi-temps et il aura une autonomie quasi-totale dans l'entreprise." présente Alexandra, souriant d'un air factuel.

Le petit garçon se lève de la chaise et tend sa main vers l'homme, le visage neutre et le regard vrillé sur le nouveau venu ; comme un prédateur envers un autre prédateur. Mais Monsieur Patman n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre notion de politesse, car il ne serra pas la main et il se contente de regarder le plus jeune avec un air indescriptible, mais certainement pas positif.

"Hum, ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Black... Potter. Mademoiselle Leroy, je vous rappelle qu'ici ce n'est pas une garderie, il faudrait que ce jeune garçon se dépêche de finir la visite et qu'il reparte. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire que jouer les nounous." grince Patman, qui visiblement n'avait pas comprit - ou voulu comprendre - un traître mots prononcé par la femme.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Patman, je n'ai plus l'âge d'aller à la crèche ou de me faire materner. En fait j'aurais 10 ans d'ici trois semaines et j'ai un Q.I. supérieur à la normale. Ah et j'ai mon Brevet des collèges aussi, mais ça vous l'auriez su si vous étiez avec vos collègues ce matin ..." sourit froidement le petit garçon, visiblement en mode sociopathe.

"Mes excuses, mais j'avais autre chose à faire, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec des plaisanteries de mauvais goût." Grince Patman, une grimace dégoûtée sur son visage banal.

Sur ces mots, il part avec une fausse dignité tellement hilarante que Harry se demande comment diantre un homme de ce genre peut occuper une place importante dans une entreprise. Après peut-être que ce Patman est compétent une fois la tête dans le travail, mais pour cette première impression on ne peut pas dire que c'est en faveur du dénommé Christian.

Alexandra soupire d'un air exaspéré, sans doute qu'elle aussi à le même type de pensées, elle propose à Harry d'aller lui montrer les deux autres bâtiments : le fameux entrepôt et un autre bâtiment où les employés peuvent se détendre en faisant du sport aux pauses, regarder la télé et lire quelques magazines, et bien sur se restaurer au self.

Harry est donc présenté au personnel du self qui a deux menus différents équilibrés, tout comme au coach sportif du gymnase, celui-ci est bien aménager même s'il est de taille moyenne.

Juste à côté, il y a un petit vestiaire où les employés peuvent se doucher dans une salle de bain mixte et se changer, l'endroit est bien entretenu et les casiers disposent d'un cadenas donc la sécurité des biens est assurée.

Quant à la dernière salle, trois grands canapés en cuir marron sont orientés vers une petite télé montrant une chaîne d'informations continues et au centre, plusieurs sortes de magazines sont posés sur une table basse. Durant leur petite exploration, le dernier des Potter voit quelques employés lisant des magazines ou faisant du sport de manière efficace.

"Les employés prennent t-ils souvent des pauses dans leur journée de travail ?" demande curieusement Harry, alors qu'ils sortent du bâtiment.

"Nous avons deux équipes par services, qui travaillent en roulement et chacune d'entre elles a une heure de pause le matin et l'après-midi. Ce système de travail permet de maintenir les performances professionnelles et en même temps de les améliorer par le biais d'une ou deux distractions. Et même si je ne suis pas pour : les employés ont le droit de fumer à l'extérieur." explique Alexandra, alors qu'ils entrent dans l'entrepôt.

Celui-ci est grand, immensément grand et incroyablement long, avec un étage où on voit les vitres du plafond laissant passer la lumière ; ces dernières sont nettoyer par quelques employés et elle rajoute une dimension de grandeur encore plus évidente. Et ne parlons pas des stocks de produits divers et variés bien rangés et des postes de fabrication !

Le tout est disposé d'une telle manière, que l'on se croirait dans un labyrinthe de deux mètres de hauteur, avec des "haies" de couleur gris ou marron, parfois blanchâtre. Les machines sur les établis rajoutent des touches de verts, les machines en train de se faire fabriquer sont dispersés en des petits tas indescriptibles de circuits et autres mécanismes ...

Quant aux employés de l'endroit, ils grouillent comme des fourmis à droite ou a gauche, ou bien immobiles à construire avec des gestes adroits, avec leur gilet orange, ils ont une visibilité incomparable, c'est le cas de dire ! La couleur criarde jure très fort avec l'endroit, majoritairement grisâtre et bruyant.

"Un peu intimidant n'est-ce-pas ? Ne vous en faites pas on s'y fait vite ! Venez, je vais vous présenter au contremaître." sourit légèrement Alexandra, alors que Harry - qui n'aime pas le bruit trop fort ou brutal - s'est subtilement crispé face à cette agitation ; fascinante et terrifiante à la fois.

Heureusement le bureau du dit contremaître est bien isolé, de taille humaine et des couleurs déjà plus ordinaires ; des murs jaune-pâle avec sol et des meubles gris-clairs, une armoire bleue et des tas de dessins d'enfants colorés parsemant les dits murs et meubles.

Une radio diffuse le morceau d'un groupe appelé "Queen" et une odeur de café bien corsée se fait sentir dans la pièce, ce qui la rend encore plus chaleureuse. L'occupant de cette pièce lisait un roman en ayant les pieds sur la table et la tasse du breuvage dans sa main, il sifflote d'un air détendu et ne se doute pas qu'il a des visiteurs - en même temps avec ce bruit tonitruant, comme le pourrait-il ?

Alexandra ferme la porte, camouflant le brouhaha, baisse le son de la radio et le Maître des lieux parut se rendre compte qu'il n'est plus seul; il se remet debout et ferme son magazine avec un visage empressé de celui qui revient sur terre.

Grand et assez sportif, d'origine latine ou bien amérindienne, les yeux et le visage ouvert à ses interlocuteurs, il est vêtu du gilet orange réglementaire par-dessus un polo noir et il arbore une chevelure mi-longue attachée en un court catogan.

Il semble jeune, sans doute entre 25 et 30 ans, on peut le voir à son maintien incertain et son faciès - mal rasé au demeurant - relativement affirmé dans une tentative de leadership, qui est amusante de part sa maladresse.

"Oh heu, rebonjour Lexa ! Comme tu peux le voir, je ... travaille de manière intense, sur un sujet important. Et j'imagine que le jeune homme qui est avec toi est l'associé du grand Chelem, euh je veux dire de Monsieur Greengrass. Monsieur Blackotter c'est ça ?" balbutie le jeune contremaître, légèrement rouge.

"Rebonjour Adriel, tu sais qu'il est inutile de te justifier quand les ordres sont donnés à tes employés ? Combien de fois vais-je te le dire : Tu donne tes ordres au microphone et de temps en temps tu passe pour voir s'ils font le travail demandé et de ton côté, tu remplis de la paperasse. Le reste du temps tu peux lire tes magazines." rétorque Alexandra, avec un petit sourire.

"Ah ? Oh oui, j'ai donné des ordres très précis : il faut nettoyer les vitres du plafond, refaire le rangement à l'étage, finir les 15.000 exemplaires d'ordinateurs et les expédier aux trois commerces d'électronique avant la rentrée ! J'ai fini la paperasse et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée tout le monde travaillait." répond le dénommé Adriel, alors que l'Assistante roule des yeux.

Harry quant à lui est plutôt amusé, après la froide rencontre avec Patman rencontrer quelqu'un de maladroit, mais à l'air sympathique comme Adriel lui faisait ranger son côté sombre au placard ! Et franchement, "Blackotter" ? Il ne s'est pas entendu à ce qu'on la lui fasse celle-là, s'il n'était pas sociopathe, il en aurait rit aux éclats.

"Bref revenons à des choses plus sérieuses ! Adriel je te présente le jeune associé du grand Chelem Greengrass Monsieur Harry _Black-Potter_. Harry, je vous présente le contremaître : Adriel Mhala-Ress, le gaffeur de l'entreprise mais l'homme le plus sympathique au monde." présente la jeune femme en souriant, alors que l'homme rougissait à la fois de gêne et de joie à la dernière phrase.

"Oh mes excuses d'avoir écorcher votre nom Monsieur ! C'est juste qu'avec mes origines Amérindiennes, je comprend pas toujours certaines tournures en anglais comme des noms ou des types de phrases." s'excuse promptement Adriel, l'air gêné.

"Ne vous en faite pas Adriel, puis-je vous appeler comme tel ? Je ne voudrais pas écorcher votre nom moi aussi. Et vous pouvez faire de même, ne vous inquiétez pas de m'avoir vexé : en fait j'ai trouvé ça plutôt cocasse." sourit Harry, aimant bien l'homme - qui cesse d'être gêné pour se peindre d'un sourire le rendant plutôt charmant.

"Bien, je vais vous faire visiter et vous présenter à quelques collègues, pas tous, mais ceux qui m'aide à gérer un peu tout ça : mon service est divisé en plusieurs parties, celui de la fabrication des pièces bien sur, il y a celui qui s'occupe du stockage et donc de l'inventaire, celui qui s'occupe de l'intendance comme le nettoyage par exemple et deux personnes qui sont au poste des transports." explique Adriel, avec des gestes.

"Je vois ... donc si je résume bien il y' a un employé en particulier dans chaque groupe qui vous font un topo de la situation et vous, vous surveillez tout ça dans sa globalité en donnant des directives." résume le petit garçon, alors que l'Amérindien leur montre l'entrepôt depuis une sorte de "petite bulle" à l'étage.

Ils ont accédé à cette dernière par un escalier en colimaçon situé dans un coin du bureau, puis par une sorte de couloir très étroit et ont finit leur sympathique promenade par la dite bulle, qui ressemble à un balcon encastrer dans le mur avec quelques barreaux, histoire d'éviter une chute douloureuse.

De là où ils sont, l'agitation professionnelle et le bruit sont moins dérangeants, sans compter que la vue permet d'avoir une vision d'ensemble beaucoup plus pratique pour surveiller les employés et voir les stocks ; de loin bien sur mais c'est tout de même pratique.

On peut également voir si les vitres sont correctement nettoyées, ce qui est important parce que sinon personne ne voit rien, les lumières n'éclairant pas tout de manière efficace et si l'étage est bien ranger - même si Adriel a prévu de faire un nouvel arrangement à ce sujet, pour quelque chose de plus sur.

L'étage en question a des corniches aux dimensions certes honorables, mais visiblement quelqu'un a préféré tout ranger en tas sans réfléchir, alors que les caisses sont à limite des dites corniches, équipées seulement d'un rebord bétonné fissurer et les montes-charges s'ils sont neufs, sont eux aussi encombrés.

"En effet, le point de la sécurité est effectivement à revoir ! Où en êtes-vous du nouvel aménagement ?" demande Harry, voyant des employés réarranger une partie de l'étage.

"Nous sommes en train de finir le tiers du côté gauche, rassurez-vous les machines de fabrication, les monte-charge et les extincteurs sont aux normes de sécurité. Venez, je vais vous montrer le point des transports."

Une heure plus tard, la visite de l'entrepôt est terminée, Harry a vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir et a rencontré les personnes qu'il fallait qu'il rencontre. Ils remontent dans le bureau d'Alexandra, non sans avoir pris une boisson chaude à la machine, et ils s'installent tranquillement.

"Bien que pense-tu de cette visite ? Les services de l'entreprise, les salariés qui y travaillent, de l'entrepôt et de la salle de repos, de ton emploi du temps ... tiens d'ailleurs, je vais te l'imprimer ! J'ai l'ai modifié ce matin afin qu'il corresponde à ce qu'on a convenu." dit Alexandra, allumant son ordinateur pour imprimer le dit-document.

Pendant que la jeune femme fait cela, Harry note les points qu'il veut aborder lors de la réunion, fort heureusement celle-ci sera courte : il va de nouveau rencontrer tous les chefs de services et leur faire part de ses observations et leur dire, s'il en a bien sur, quelles sont ses idées pour améliorer telle ou telle chose.

Pour cela, il demande des feuilles à la jeune femme, sur chacune d'entre elles, il met d'un côté ses observations et de l'autre ses suggestions, deux Services par feuilles et avec trois grands paragraphes pour chacun d'entre eux. Le petit garçon veille à ce que ses tournures de phrases soient les plus polies possibles ; la dernière chose qu'il souhaite c'est de paraître comme un Commandant !

Une fois que ces idées seront soumises à ses ... associés, ces derniers auront le choix de leur donner suite ou de les améliorer, ou bien de les refuser dans le pire des cas ! La jeune femme lui donne son emploi du temps qu'il plie et range soigneusement dans sa poche de pantalon ; il le regardera une fois revenu chez lui.

"Bien, c'est l'heure de la réunion Harry, vous êtes prêts ?" demande Alexandra avec un sourire compatissant, elle-même a passé les cinq premières réunions à stresser ! Mais c'était il y' a 12 ans - elle en avait donc 23 ans et venait de finir son Master - et elle était peu assurée du fait qu'à cet âge on n'est pas assez rodé pour ça.

Mais au bout de presque deux ans, cinq réunions avec et sans partenaires sur une durée annuelle, et une onze mois dans l'année avec seulement les chefs des Services ... la jeune et brillante Assistante qu'elle était s'est taillée la réputation et l'expérience qu'elle a aujourd'hui, le tout c'est de ne pas bégayer et d'allier les gestes à la parole.

De se tenir droit mais pas raide comme une planche non plus, de regarder la personne à qui on s'adresse dans les yeux même si on n'en a pas envie, de ne pas transpirer bien sur et pour finir, de bien articuler sans mâcher ses mots !

"Maintenant je suis fin prêt pour cette réunion, grâce à vos astuces Alexandra. Merci à vous de m'aider." remercie poliment le petit brun.

Il se recoiffe et ajuste sa tenue, puis il prend ses fiches, respire un grand coup et entre dans l'arène prêt à se battre ! Impatient de se lancer pour de bon dans ce nouveau défi, qui semble être fort intéressant pour lui.

Il se jure de tout faire pour ne pas décevoir son futur beau-père, ni ses associés, ni Sirius et Alexandra et bien sur, il fera tout pour que Patman finisse à terre si celui-ci fait le malin, ce serait assez divertissant par ailleurs ...

 **Ouuuf, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long ! Ni trop compliquer à lire** ** _*rires*_** **... en tout cas j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires !**

 **Que pensez-vous des noms des chefs de services ? J'avoue que je me suis un peu amusé.e en inventant leurs noms. Et que pensez-vous de Patman, qui a le profil du collègue que l'on veut absolument pas avoir à ses côtés ?**

 **Quand au comportement de Harry, comment le trouvez-vous ? Personnellement je pense que vous un indice quant à son caractère dans le futur !**

 **Laissez-moi pleins de reviews, je les lis toujours avec plaisir et je vous dis à samedi prochain (promis juré craché !) pour le prochain chapitre - qui va être dur à lire, mais pas pour les raisons que vous penser -, à bientôt ! ^^**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à vous chers ! Comme promis je suis à l'heure pour poster mon nouveau chapitre, celui-ci sera plus "simple" à lire, mais ... je tiens à prévenir que son contenu peut choquer quelques personnes (ou ayant malheureusement vécu cette situation, si d'aventure cela blesse quelqu'un je m'en excuse), ainsi pour la première fois je vais mettre un TW catégorie : violences sexuelles et physiques sur mineur, sous-entendu de prostitution et propos sur l'avortement.**

 **Pour ne rien vous cachez, j'ai hésité à écrire ce genre de chapitre, mais je me suis dis "mouais, voyons-voir quand même" donc j'ai essayé d'écrire ce chapitre de la manière la moins crue possible.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien de cette fic et je ne gagne pas d'argent en l'écrivant ... malgré le Trigger-Warning, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 33 - Le secret de Vernon Dursley**

Sirius et Harry atterrirent dans les quartiers riches de Westminster, sous un soleil chaud de juillet et un ciel bleu à s'en brûler la rétine. Heureusement, les deux sorciers portent des lunettes de soleil style aviateur, aux verres d'un noir classique et à la monture ordinairement dorée, et leur tenue vestimentaire est adaptée au monde Moldu et à la chaleur ambiante...

Sirius porte une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, un jean bleu clair, les bijoux que son Remus lui a offert bien en évidence, son parfum moldu - encore plus entêtant avec la chaleur d'été - et il a une mallette noire à la main.

Bien évidement, l'ancien prisonnier a un Glamour : ils sont en Angleterre et même si elle est plus ou moins discrète, la Brigade Magique (sorte de gendarmes Moldus, patrouillant dans un rôle de surveillance et de prévention, laissant la place aux Aurors et à leurs confrères, les Oubliators), vêtue d'atours Moldus, guette chaque coin de rue près des quartiers sorciers en permanence

De ce fait, l'ancien Griffondor arbore une chevelure châtaine attachée en un catogan lâche, un bouc élégant assortit à un visage des plus banals, des yeux toujours gris mais avec des touches de bleus, une peau assez bronzée et bien sur, son anneau à l'oreille - qui scintille légèrement.

Il a rangé sa baguette dans un étui marron, qui passe pour un bracelet Moldu très extravagant - il monte jusqu'au coude et il a des motifs argentés - mais néanmoins ordinaire si l'on voit les jeunes de cette année 1990 ; certains sont même habillés de couleur fluo tout droit sortis d'un trip sous acide.

Quant à Harry, il est vêtu d'un polo bleu avec un pantalon en lin blanc - cadeau en avance de Remus -, ses bijoux protecteurs tout aussi en évidence et comme son père adoptif, il a un Glamour bien invoqué sur sa personne.

Comme Sirius, sa chevelure bouclée est châtaine avec des yeux vairons - l'un est vert et l'autre gris, son visage a des angles plus doux, sa peau est bronzée et sa cicatrice a une forme différente - vu que c'est un Horcruxe, aucune Magie ne peut le dissimuler, juste changer sa forme et sa position sur le visage.

Si on regarde bien, l'éclair est toujours là, mais dans une localisation et un aspect différent : il est sur les lèvres du côté droit, de couleur blanchâtre et il est plus grossièrement marqué sur la peau du petit garçon ; comme si quelqu'un l'avait taillé avec une pierre coupante ou lors d'un coup de ceinture.

Pour parfaire leur déguisement, ils portent un prénom et un nom différent, Sirius se nomme à présent "John" et Harry, "Samael" : on ne va pas changer une équipe qui gagne, comme on dit. Et leur nom de famille est "Evans", qui est assez fréquent en Angleterre. Des noms relativement passe-partout donc...

Les deux compères savent qu'ils prennent de gros risques : ils risquent d'attirer l'attention de beaucoup de monde, s'ils commettent des gaffes comme par exemple en faisant mention d'un élément du Monde Magique ou s'ils tombent sur Vernon Dursley ou encore le Vice-Président de la Grunnings.

Leur visite se doit d'être discrète ! Dumbledore - qui a des yeux et des oreilles partout - ne doit surtout pas savoir que quelqu'un ressemblant à Sirius Black ou Harry Potter marche en toute liberté à Londres ! Ni même que des inconnus habillés en Moldus, ayant une aura Magique, parlent de certains pans du Monde Sorcier dans un quartier typiquement non-magique.

Mais avec leur Glamour, leurs pseudonymes et leur ruse ... il y a au moins 4% de "chances" qu'ils se fassent prendre, ce qui est peu mais Harry a coutume de dire qu'un petit pourcentage peut amener de gros bénéfices ou de gros problèmes.

Les deux sorciers s'arrêtent enfin devant la porte d'un appartement, dont l'extérieur est d'une architecture victorienne classique, ils sonnent et la concierge - après avoir un reçu un "Confundo" bien senti - les fait entrer dans un vestibule avant de les guider vers une porte de pallier.

Après s'être concerter du regard, Sirius toque à la porte et une jeune femme à la sortie de l'adolescence leur ouvre... son visage et son apparence choque les sorciers ; Harry sent même une colère monter en lui, mais il l'a réprime du mieux qu'il put.

De taille fine avec des courbes pas totalement finies, elle a une peau claire parsemée de tâches bleues-violettes, certaines sont même jaunes-rouges... surtout sur ses bras, ses épaules et même - parce qu'elle porte un short très évasé - sur ses hanches.

Son visage fin arbore une chevelure de feu, qui cache misérablement la tâche sombre sur sa joue droite et l'entaille sur la tempe gauche, ses lèvres pulpeuses saignent d'un filet de sang, ses yeux bleus sont rougit par les larmes circulant encore sur des joues creusées de fatigue.

Son nez en trompette n'est pas cassé, mais il saigne un peu, sa carrure est voûtée par une douleur que ni l'ancien Griffondor, ni Harry ne veut imaginer et lorsque la jeune femme a reculé, ils ont pu voir qu'elle boîte des deux jambes ; non vraiment, le tableau est trop clair pour ne pas être explicite !

Mais le pire ou plutôt le plus malheureux, c'est le petit ventre rond qu'arbore la blessée... celui d'une femme enceinte de trois à quatre mois, Harry n'est pas un expert en la matière mais il pense - d'après les émissions de santé qu'il a vu - que le délai de l'avortement est passé ou du moins que celui-ci le sera très bientôt.

Vêtue d'un t-shirt noir et d'un short beige, la jeune femme les regarde d'un air terrifié et un brin interrogateur, la posture défensive et la respiration typique d'une proie ne voulant pas être détectée.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Harry Black-Potter et voici mon père adoptif Sirius Black. Pouvons-nous entrer s'il vous plaît ? Je vous promets que nos intentions sont loin d'être mauvaises, c'est même tout le contraire... nous désirerons vous aider." se présente poliment Harry, s'efforçant d'avoir une voix moins froide par rapport à d'habitude.

Méfiante, la jeune femme regarde le petit garçon, puis elle les laisse entrer... zieutant prudemment Sirius qui se montre poli en se tenant loin d'elle, elle les invite à s'asseoir en faisant l'impasse sur toutes les politesses ; ce qui est absolument normal !

"Pouvons-nous vous appeler par votre prénom mademoiselle Mills ? Cela facilitera la conversation et de plus... il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler." demande Harry, la voix douce.

Son interlocutrice parle alors, d'une voix éraillée et éteinte, tout comme son regard d'azur et son visage défait :

"Je m'appelle Enora. Quelles choses ? Est-ce à propos du _salopard_ qui me sert de père ? Ou de l'homme _qui me souille_ cinq jours par semaine de 15 heures à 18 heures ? Ou justement de leur _accord_ à mon sujet ?" ironise sombrement la jeune femme, pointant son ventre à la dernière phrase, avec une grimace de dégoût.

"Et bien Enora, c'est exactement ça... il se trouve que l'ordure qui vous souille m'a également souillé, il y a quelques années. Mais appelons-le par son véritable nom : Vernon Dursley." dit Harry, refusant de laisser la colère l'emporter.

A cela, le regard dur et souffrant d'Enora se transforme littéralement en reconnaissance, puis dans une compassion forcée ; sa posture se détend quand elle commence à comprendre de quoi il s'agit... il ne faut pas être Einstein pour analyser cette situation !

"Vous êtes ... vous êtes son neveu ... ?" demande la blessée, d'un souffle.

"En effet oui, je vois qu'il vous a parlez de moi. J'imagine qu'entre deux viols il a dû se vanter de son éducation frappante, de mon viol et de la tentative de meurtre ..." ironise Harry à son tour, alors que Sirius se crispe à cette phrase.

Enora aussi se crispe, sans doute parce qu'en effet elle est au courant de ce crime qui demeure non seulement inavoué, mais en plus clandestin : "l'homme" lui disant que son monstrueux neveu n'existe pas aux yeux de la Loi, si ce n'est qu'il va à l'école primaire du Surrey, chez un pédiatre pour les vaccins - payé pour ne poser aucune question - et chez leur voisine gâteuse.

Ses autres apparitions publiques se limitent aux courses à l'épicerie du coin, ses visites à la bibliothèque du coin et les "jeux" avec son cousin bien-aimé ; mais les gens ne font pas attention à ce futur "délinquant" et il ne regarde pas son état de trop prêt.

"Oui je suis sur que Dursley a parlé de moi en des termes élogieux, typique d'un oncle aimant et d'un homme digne de ce nom. D'ailleurs comment as t-il prit mon évasion ?" demande Harry, sincèrement curieux.

"Euh... il m'a décrit quelque chose de violent ... Mais ..." balbutie Enora, soudainement dépassée par ce retournement de situation - on aurait dit qu'elle a vu un fantôme.

"Oui j'imagine qu'il n'assume le fait de s'être raté. Ma vengeance n'en sera que plus savoureuse, bref Sirius va maintenant prendre le relais. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose : notre proposition vous garantira une protection complète de votre personne, je veux dire par-là que nous pouvons vous faire soigner et vous cacher, mais aussi vous protégez sur le plan juridique." dit Harry, le regard vairon vrillé sur Enora.

Celle-ci ferme les yeux, des larmes perlant sur ses joues, son visage au creux de ses mains tremblantes, disant d'une voix apeurée :

"Vous ne comprenez pas... ils sont tous les deux dangereux : ma mère est enfermée dans un asile car elle a voulu m'aider, mon école m'a viré sous des prétextes fallacieux, je suis sur la liste rouge de tous les hôpitaux, Leila... ma petite-amie... ils lui ont fait subir..." pleure soudainement la jeune femme, avec des sanglots brisant littéralement le cœur des sorciers.

Même la sociopathie du petit garçon se fissure, pour la seconde fois de sa vie... il éprouva vraiment de la tristesse, de l'empathie. En ce moment il ne souhaite qu'une chose, pouvoir trouver les mots et les gestes pour consoler cette fille qui ne doit même pas être majeure, brisée de la pire des manières.

Quant à Sirius, il fait quelque chose qu'on lui ait apprit lors de sa formation d'auror : il s'approche légèrement de la jeune femme et il lui prend la main ; le tout sans envahir l'espace vital de la victime.

Heureusement, la rousse parut tolérer ce geste, serrant même la main du brun comme si celle-ci était une bouée de sauvetage. Les sorciers se maudissent de ne pas avoir apporter une Potion-Calmante, ils auraient dû se douter que ce genre de chose arriverait !

Bon certes Enora est une Moldue, mais la situation présente risque d'exiger l'usage de la Magie : cette dernière pourra garantir à la jeune femme une meilleure protection ! Même si c'est le risque qu'elle les rejette de but en blanc, par peur et par colère, le temps presse et il faut qu'elle soit à 100% avec eux.

Sirius parut suivre le cours de ses pensées, car il hoche la tête avec réticence, mais il reprend bien vite sa place et poursuit d'une voix douce :

"Enora, il faut nous croire quand on vous dit que l'on peut vous protéger, nous avons pleinement les moyens d'assurer votre protection. Mais pour que vous comprenez bien de quoi on parle, je vous demande de ne pas paniquer et de garder l'esprit ouvert." dit Sirius, sortant sa baguette de son étui avec un geste professionnel, un peu rouillé tout de même.

En voyant le fin objet, Enora cesse de pleurer pour voir le Glamour de l'animagus se dissiper et révéler la véritable apparence de son invité inattendu, son regard fut aussitôt choquer, choc qui s'agrandit lorsque Harry subit la même opération.

"Mais... mais, comment... c'est pas possible." souffle la rousse, bouche bée ; la scène aurait pu être amusante dans d'autres circonstances.

Patiemment et avec des mots simples, Harry et Sirius racontent toute l'histoire, sans aucun détour ou mensonge par omission, cela est plus simple car Enora semble moins paniquée à l'idée de se cacher et se faire rattraper par son père et Dursley.

C'est la seule chose qui lui importe, la Magie ? C'est merveilleux pour elle qui aimerait écrire des histoires magiques pour les enfants ou du moins, des romans fantastiques ou encore tout simplement travailler dans une librairie ; elle adore lire des livres, écrire des choses même si c'est petit et insignifiant...

Découvrir que cet univers source d'imagination existe, ce serait tellement fantastique de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau ; peut-être pourra t-elle guérir ainsi, dans ce nouveau monde ? Bien sûr elle veut davantage de preuves, mais le fait qu'il existe un sort pour changer d'apparence, et s'il existe un médicament pour son problème... ça change tout !

"Très bien, vous m'avez convaincue, je veux bien vous suivre, mais à deux conditions : la première c'est que je souhaite avorter : je ne veux pas garder cet enfant, il est le fruit d'une souffrance impardonnable et ce serait un crime que de le haïr pour ce que monstre m'a fait. La seconde, je veux que la personne qui va m'héberger soit une femme." exige pauvrement la jeune femme.

"Conditions pleinement accordées Enora, ce que je vous propose c'est de faire vos bagages. De remplir les formulaires que je porte dans ma mallette, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont de nature juridique - une amie à nous est Juge dans notre monde et une autre gère un cabinet d'avocat." dit Sirius, comprenant parfaitement les conditions.

"Ensuite, nous transplanerons chez une autre amie à nous, en Irlande. Elle est médecin et je suis sûr qu'elle pourra guérir vos blessures et résoudre le problème de la grossesse, pour le traumatisme psychologique, elle vous recommandera sans doute un psychologue. Je pense que vous resterez dans son établissement quelques jours pour les soins cela vous va ?" demande Harry, s'efforçant de paraître neutre.

Enora confirme que ça lui va tout à fait, tant que ses demandes sont respectées - y compris son désir de rester loin d'un homme - elle veut bien faire n'importe quoi, même creuser des tranchées sous la pluie ou faire la promotion d'un aspirateur, peu importe tant qu'elle est loin de ses bourreaux.

"Je vous rassure également : plusieurs de nos amies sont célibataires, il n'y en a que trois qui sont mariées, dont l'une avec une femme même si ce n'est pas du tout officiel. Oui dans notre monde deux personnes du même sexe peuvent s'unir ! Bref, je veux dire par-là que vous avez l'embarras du choix. Et si vous préférez être seule, c'est possible également." dit Sirius, regardant sa jeune interlocutrice droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne veux pas être seule, j'ai peur d'avoir des idées noires... de faire des cauchemars, d'être dans le silence total. Tant que cette femme peut me protéger et qu'elle n'a pas d'hommes, peu m'importe. Peut-on remplir ces formulaires maintenant ? Je ne vous cache pas que je suis pressée de partir d'ici." demande Enora, regardant cet appartement impersonnel et froid ; lieu de ses tortures.

Sirius sort les documents que la jeune rousse doit signer, ainsi qu'un stylo : ces derniers sont véritablement juridiques, en gros Enora accepte de témoigner contre Vernon Dursley si celui-ci, par une malheureuse circonstance, doit passer dans un tribunal pour une "obscure" raison.

Non seulement elle accepte de témoigner, mais aussi qu'il y ait des preuves de violences : photos, examens médicaux, certificat d'une interruption volontaire de grossesse suite à un viol et aussi un dépistage complet pour les MST et le Sida.

La jeune femme doit également accepter de faire un témoignage préliminaire à l'oral, avec un.e avocat.e, le plus détaillé possible...

Enora signe tout, sans sourciller même si la perspective de raconter ses sévices lui fait verser quelques larmes silencieuses, serrant la mâchoire... Une fois les papiers prêts, Sirius lui demande où est la chambre afin qu'il puisse lui préparer sa valise et il lui demande également si elle veut prendre un ou deux objets pour s'occuper.

La jeune femme lui pointe alors sa collection de livre de Lovecraft, d'Agatha Christie et de Sherlock Holmes, mais aussi un drôle de petit engin appelé "Walkman" avec une série de cassettes. Ceux sont les seuls objets véritablement à elle que son père lui a autorisé à garder et queses "privilèges" pouvant être définitivement retirés par Vernon lui-même.

Très vite, le bagage est prêt avec une perfection chirurgicale, Sirius explique alors à la jeune femme comment va se passer le transplanage, qu'elle doit fermement lui tenir la main et que les sensations vont être déplaisantes ; surtout qu'elle est blessée et enceinte donc de fortes nausées sont à prévoir !

Enora eut l'air ravie de savoir cela, elle s'accroche donc au bras de Sirius, respirant profondément avec les yeux fermés, pour les ré-ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard dans un autre elle resta un instant figée devant la vue magnifique du bureau de Véra.

"C'est... c'est pas possible... whoa, mais..." balbutie la jeune femme, toujours accrocher au bras du jeune homme, qui rit doucement.

Quand soudain Véra débarque tambour-battant dans le bureau, prévenue par son alarme à distance, puis soulagée et légèrement agacée que ce n'est que ses amis, accompagné par une jeune femme... à la vue de cette dernière, son visage reprend une expression professionnelle.

La médicomage met sa blouse et demande aux deux sorciers de lui expliquer la situation, tout en invitant Enora à s'allonger un peu et, au vu de son état, de prendre une Potion Calmante avec du thé glacé.

Une fois rassurée sur les effets de la mixture, la victime de Dursley suit la suggestion de l'albinos. Sirius et Harry lui expliquent alors que cette jeune femme est comme Harry en son temps : blessée et violée, qui doit se cacher chez une personne de confiance et qui, pour ne rien arranger est enceinte de son bourreau.

En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas contaminer par la syphilis ou pire, car là ce sera le pompon ! Déjà que le traumatisme est grand, pas besoin de rajouter une maladie sexuelle dans le tableau.

Sirius montre les documents à Véra, qui prend un appareil photo spécialement réservé dans ce genre de cas, certes moins fréquent que dans le Monde Moldu mais suffisamment pour que ce soit reconnu par la Loi - et puni à juste titre par ailleurs, surtout si ça touche les enfants, une personne handicapée ou une femme.

Et aussi les hommes, même si là c'est rarissime ; mais Arthur Weasley est la preuve que même la gente masculine peut être victime de violences sexuelles. Et encore, le père de famille ne veut pas porter plainte ou poser une main-courante contre sa femme, au motif qu'ils ont des enfants encore à la maison et qu'il craint pour eux.

"Vous devriez amener ces papiers à Amélia, et lui dire de passer d'ici une heure. D'ici là j'aurais fait tout ce qu'il faut et cette jeune femme recevra votre amie la Juge dans le bureau de Lyanna, j'imagine qu'elle est courant pour la Magie ?" demande professionnellement la médicomage.

Sirius confirme bien que la jeune femme, qui est en train de planer sous l'influence de la potion - une personne d'origine Moldue est plus sensible aux Potions qu'un.e sorcier.e - a également demandé un avortement et un dépistage pour les MST et le SIDA. Enora n'a pas besoin de ces fardeaux en plus.

Suite à cela, l'Irlandaise les jette poliment dehors, enfin façon de parler... elle leur rétorque plutôt de transplaner chez Lady Bones pour la laisser seule avec sa nouvelle patiente. Elle doit non seulement faire la procédure juridique, mais aussi celle médicale !

Sachant que l'avortement ne se fera pas aujourd'hui : cette potion est très, mais alors très désagréable, avec des effets secondaires deux fois plus fortes pour une Moldue. De ce fait, il veut mieux soigner les bleus, les saignements légers, les éventuelles fractures - cela peut être possible - et le traumatisme génital, avant de songer à donner la mixture permettant cela.

Harry et Sirius atterrissent donc dans le simple et cosy salon de la famille Bones, un peu remués par l'entrevue avec Enora Mills. Amélia - qui revient d'une ballade à cheval - est tout aussi surprise de les trouver dans sa maison, mais elle les invite tout de même dans son bureau ; expliquant que Susan est chez leurs amis gérant le haras où elles vont.

"D'après la mallette que vous avez et la tenue Moldue dont vous êtes vêtu, j'en déduis que vous êtes aller rendre visite à cette femme qui est proche de votre oncle, Héritier Black-Potter et Lord Black. Et je vois à vos visages que cette visite a été un fiasco." déclare la Juge, servant des verres de thé glacé à ses invités surprises.

"Pas un fiasco Amélia, disons juste que ce n'est pas la même chose que les théories dites lors de notre réunion. En fait, nous y sommes allés avec une espèce de joie de chasse aux sorcières, avides de vengeance à l'idée de trouver une maîtresse illégitime, enceinte et prête à faire un scandale du fait d'une quelconque position sociale mais..." souffle Sirius ayant des frissons désagréables.

"C'est une jeune femme, sans doute mineure, que mon ancien tuteur viole régulièrement et qu'il bat. Elle veut avorter car c'est trop de souffrances de devoir garder ce futur-enfant, son père est d'accord avec cette situation _tout à fait normale_ et comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, elle est peut-être atteinte de la syphilis ou pire..." grince Harry, s'efforçant de se contrôler.

Sirius poursuit le rapport de mission, d'une voix plus posée cachant à peine son dégoût, tandis que les mâchoires déjà dures d'Amélia deviennent encore plus tranchantes, alors qu'elle examine les papiers signés d'une main visiblement tremblotante et la Directrice du Département de la Justice les signe à son tour, avec une rage à peine contenue.

"Bien, dans une heure, j'irais parler à cette jeune femme, nous le ferons entre nous ce que nous devons faire : je veux les clichés et une fiche d'identité, mais aussi que l'on soit que toutes les deux dans ce bureau. Si vous voulez Héritier Black-Potter, vous pouvez aller lui parler de votre expérience avant notre entrevue, cela l'aidera à relativiser." dit Lady Bones, avec un masque très professionnel.

Harry acquiesce, même s'il ne savait pas comment cela pourrait vraiment aider Enora, il pense la même chose : si elle se sent écouter par quelqu'un qui a vécu la même situation - ou presque car il a l'impression que son cas à elle est pire que le sien ! - la jeune femme va peut-être aller légèrement mieux... ou pas, mais il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Ainsi, les deux compères retournent en Irlande, non sans avoir remis leur Glamour, Enora arbore maintenant un petit pansement sur l'arcade, du baume sur les lèvres et la joue, ainsi qu'une boule de coton enfoncée dans la narine et du produit pour les yeux ; irrités après toutes ces larmes.

Elle semble plus calme, dans le sens où sa posture défensive et craintive a laissé place à une autre, anxieuse et fatiguée. Son corps entier sent le baume pour les bleus, un autre odeur sent encore plus fort pour les traces rougeâtres, elle a un petit plâtre sur le poignet et ses mouvements de jambes sont plus précautionneux.

La jeune femme a attaché ses cheveux et mis une veste à capuche car la Potion anti-douleur lui a déclenché des frissons incroyables au niveau des épaules. Elle s'est également rafraîchit le visage souillé par les larmes et une sueur froide, bien qu'une véritable douche lui fera beaucoup de bien... Enora cache son ventre, le compressant avec une froideur qui pourrait congeler des glaçons.

Harry s'assoit à côté de la jeune femme, d'abord sans rien dire pour prendre le temps de chercher ses mots, mais aussi le ton adéquat et après un raclement de gorge nerveux, il raconte les années de maltraitances chez les Dursley ; du début à la fin, et pourquoi il est allé la trouver.

Le petit garçon s'assure de ne rien omettre ou édulcorer les choses avec hypocrisie : que peut-il "idéaliser" hein ?!

Pas grand-chose, la situation exige au contraire une lecture sans fard. Son récit eut au moins le mérite d'être bien accueilli par la jeune femme, qui heureusement n'a pas l'air sociopathe comme lui ; il ne manquerait plus ça tiens !

Son sombre récit a également donné à Enora la force de se confier aussi : son père est du genre absent et accro à l'argent, sa mère fantasque lui a apprit à aimer tout ce qui touche au surnaturel et la Fantaisie, elle a toujours eu des amis grâce au club de peinture de sa défunte tante.

Son adolescence est surtout marqué par un collège privé trop strict, où les codes sont envahissants, mais sa rencontre avec Leila et l'amour naissant qu'elles se portaient... cela rendait sa vie de "Fille de" plus supportable, mais cela a également ravivé sa flamme artistique et son envie d'écrire des livres Fantastique a commencé à émerger dès leur tout premier baiser.

Mais très vite, ce bonheur s'est envolé en fumée, d'abord sa mère est devenue lentement mais sûrement folle, jusqu'à se faire interner pour une raison qu'elle ne connaît pas... ensuite son lycée l'a virée pour motifs de "flirts avec des professeurs, allant jusqu'à des avances sexuelles" ; alors que ce n'était absolument pas vrai vu que les plaignants sont des hommes !

Leila était son point d'ancrage, ses passions également... mais un jour son père, Vernon et quelques hommes sont rentrés dans sa chambre faire une descente : ils ont massacré ses peintures, ont déchiré certains de ses livres, ont brisé en deux la guitare de sa petit-amie, qu'ils ont amené de force Dieu sait où...

Quand son père s'est rendu compte de ça, il a été furieux et dégoûté, avant de lui dire qu'elle va être la maîtresse de Vernon Dursley, qu'elle le veuille ou non, afin que les dettes de son salaire, qu'il a eu "au Black" se remboursent en nature auprès du Directeur de la Grunnings...

Car oui, certaines sommes d'argent ne sont pas acquises légalement et certains salariés - personnes ayant immigrées ou étant handicapées - n'ont que la moitié du salaire standard. Et même certains employés "avantagés" sont moins payés également, même s'ils gagnent plus.

Seul le Conseil d'Administration est très bien é fort de ces nouveaux éléments qu'il note dans le coin de sa tête, Harry lui pose une question qui le turlupine depuis qu'il connaît l'existence d'Enora :

"Enora, je sais que cette question va vous paraître bizarre, mais... quel âge avez-vous ?" Cette donnée lui est inconnue : le détective qu'il a employé n'avait pas mentionné l'âge de la jeune femme, juste qu'elle n'a pas fini ses études et de visu, elle parait jeune, mais son faciès n'est pas assez précis.

"J'aurais 18 ans le cinq Août. Au fait, pour ce qui est de l'avortement, quand est-ce que ça va se faire ?" demande la jeune femme, l'air épuisé.

"D'après le médecin, cela se fera après-demain : aujourd'hui vous devez vous reposez, car sinon la Potion d'Avortement entrera en conflit avec celles qu'on vous a déjà données et qu'on vous redonnera ce soir et demain matin et midi. Et puis il faut la concevoir, et une potion est quelque chose de délicat à faire. Surtout dans votre cas." explique Harry, avant de reprendre...

"Et puis voyez ces 48 heures comme du repos psychologique : vous avez le temps de vous reprendre avant de prendre cette potion. Dont les effets secondaires sont plutôt désagréables à ce que j'ai cru comprendre : en gros, vous devrez rester dans le lit toute la journée, avec une bouillotte et une bassine, entre autres." Grimace Harry, se mettant à la place de son interlocutrice.

Cette dernière grimace également, mais elle semble tellement déterminer que la vague mention de vomissements ne la terrifie pas et, le fait qu'elle doive rester alitée - avec tout ce que cela implique - ne la gène pas outre-mesure ; sans doute même qu'elle est tellement épuisée que ces effets désagréables n'ont aucune emprise sur elle.

"Voulez-vous que je vous parle de cet argent au "Black" ? Je pense que cela pourrait vous intéresser grandement." demande Enora, dont les mains tremblent.

"Non Enora, vous allez en parler à Madame Bones, elle me fera un rapport sur cette histoire après votre entrevue. Vous allez vous reposer - si vous le pouvez - et aller guérir de corps et d'esprit, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit sachez que vous n'êtes pas seule... vous voulez vous renseigner sur le Monde Magique ? Allez-y ! Vous voulez rencontrer mes amies pour faire votre choix ? D'accord, je vous donne maintenant mon numéro de téléphone et on en parlera." Dit Harry, ses yeux verts étincelants.

La jeune femme acquiesce, soulagée de pouvoir avoir le choix dans ses décisions futures, avant de prendre le petit papier où l'adresse postale et le numéro de téléphone du petit garçon, avant que les deux ne se séparent avec un hochement de tête ; le petit garçon sait pertinemment que la rousse ne veut pas de contacts physiques pour le moment.

Une fois sortit du bureau de Lyanna, il fait un hochement de tête en direction de la Juge, lui signalant qu'elle peut y aller.

Puis Sirius lui serre les épaules, le regard concerné alors que son masque de sociopathe se fissure de nouveau. Une boule dans la gorge l'empêche de respirer et il crut qu'il allait pleurer.

Comprenant le message, l'ancien Griffondor salue les trois sorcières, avant de transplaner jusqu'à chez eux pour "consoler" Harry, fortement ébranlé par cette après-midi.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ... j'espère que personnes n'a eu des problèmes lors de la lecture, ce genre de sujet est difficile à écrire (comme pour le second chapitre où c'est Harry, la victime directe de Vernon), mais je n'ai pas crée le personnage d'Enora pour être un martyr ... je prévois d'en faire un personnage secondaire qui sera là assez couramment (comme les Malfoy, Catarina Zabini, etc ...).**

 **Dans ce chapitre on sent que Harry, tout sociopathe qu'il est, n'en reste pas moins humain, avec une sensibilité à ce sujet qui est toujours présente ... ça et le fait qu'il laisse le choix de décision à Enora car lui-même n'a jamais la possibilité de faire ce genre de chose : prendre le temps de réfléchir et de guérir, car il avait déjà des responsabilités qui lui sont tombées dessus ...**

 **Et inconsciemment ou pas, il se projette en la personne d'Enora et il veut l'aider en lui disant ce qu'il aurait aimé faire (** **et dû faire ... !** **) et c'est ce que je voulais faire avec ce chapitre (que j'espère écrit avec justesse), mon but était de soulever (ou effleurer) une autre facette de Harry sur le plan psychologique où on se rend compte que cette histoire le touche encore profondément ; il a beau être intelligent etc, il reste un gosse blessé.**

 **J'arrête le paragraphe là, dites-moi ce que vous en avez-pensé ? Je lirais vos commentaires comme à chaque fois et pour les inscrits, vous pouvez m'envoyer des MP, je vous répondrez assurément !**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt, pour un chapitre moins sombre ...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je profite de ce beau jour férié bien pluvieux, pour poster un nouveaux chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas celui-ci est incontestablement plus léger ! En fait, sans plus de blablas je vais vous laisser le lire ^^**

 **Comme d'habitude je ne possède rien (sauf clins d'oeil et autres trucs à moi ...), sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 34 - Quelques mois plus tard...**

"Et c'est sur cette conclusion, que notre réunion se termine. Et bien, messieurs-dames je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances, j'espère que vous passerez de merveilleux moment en famille et que vous reviendrez plein d'entrain !" salue Harry, avec l'un des ses habituels sourires factices.

Des petits applaudissements accueillirent les derniers mots du petit garçon, qui après avoir serré des mains et recueillit des "bonnes vacances à vous aussi jeune homme", se tourne vers Samuel Greengrass et Alexandra Leroy, un sourcil lever en signe de contentement.

"Et bien, je pense qu'ils ont l'air très convaincus par les nouveaux objectifs de l'année à venir. Pas vous ?" demande le petit brun, sourire en coin.

"Franchement Harry, je suis bluffé ! Par Merlin et ses apprentis réunis, à chaque réunion vous m'impressionner : tant de verbiage adroit, ce regard plein de motivation, ces compétences en analytique... Il ne fait aucun doutes que vous serez à Serpentard mon garçon !" s'exclame joyeusement le Canadien, battant des mains.

"Merci beaucoup Samuel, mais vous savez, je pourrai tout aussi bien finir à Serdaigle. Néanmoins j'ai quand même réussis notre pari de l'an dernier : les chiffres de l'entreprise ont augmenté de 1,5% ..." sourit le jeune Black-Potter, retirant sa cravate pour la mettre dans la poche de sa veste.

"C'est vrai, mais cela est grâce aux idées marketing que vous et monsieur Drim avait eu ! Ainsi que ce brillant tour de force que vous avez fait avec notre associé Bulgare, nous valant des avantages matériels." résume Alexandra, rangeant les papiers de l'année dans un dossier en carton.

Les trois sorciers continuent de parler tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, se faisant éblouir par le soleil de Juillet - doux car c'est le Canada, mais tout aussi brillant qu'ailleurs dans le Sud - et après quelques salutations polies, chacun repart de son côté ; Samuel ramenant son protégé à bon port.

"Voulez-vous entrer Samuel ? Je vais nous servir du thé glacé ..." propose aimablement Harry, avisant le bar nouvellement réaménager et saluant le vieux barman bientôt à la retraite.

"Avec plaisir mon cher Harry ! Et où est votre père ?" accepte Samuel, alors qu'ils passent la porte du foyer

"Il est en rendez-vous galant avec Remus. Je crois que c'est le 1500eme, ou bien le 1612eme je ne sais plus. Pour tout vous dire, je me demande ce qu'ils attendent. Avec du citron sans glace, c'est bien ça ?"

Le plus âgé acquiesce vivement, expliquant succinctement au petit garçon qu'une relation aussi forte ne se reconstruisait pas en quelques rendez-vous, puis ils parlent d'autres banalités ...

Après avoir secouru Enora, ils ont fait une réunion exceptionnelle, expliquant que la donne avait changé : une mauvaise surprise pour tout le monde, aucun d'entre eux ne pensait que Vernon Dursley avait ce genre de cadavre dans le placard ... non seulement il a une double vie, mais en plus sa "maîtresse" est abusée physiquement et sexuellement !

Lucius a suggéré que les femmes de la tablée fassent une fiche personnelle, afin que le petit garçon les transmette à la jeune femme pour que cette dernière effectue son choix ; les fiches devaient mentionner le statut marital, le métier et quelques choses diverses comme les habitudes de vie ou autres.

Cette aimable suggestion a été accueillie avec unanimité, Amélia est même allée jusqu'à dire que cette idée est excellente. Sirius a poliment applaudi l'idée en reconnaissant que le Veela a eu beaucoup de présence d'esprit et de compassion ; les rapports entre les anciens ennemis se sont améliorés, bien qu'ils ne soient pas "super-copains".

En revanche du côté d'Enora, les nouvelles ont été moins bonnes : elle ne portait pas un mais deux embryons, cela a été la goutte de trop pour la jeune femme qui a fait une longue dépression nerveuse, de cinq mois tout de même, suite à l'avortement ; dont les effets de la potion ont été décuplés par deux.

Alitée avec des perfusions magiques dans le bras - heureusement les sorciers n'utilisent pas les aiguilles pour cette manœuvre médicale -, une protection contre l'urine, sentant les baumes et la transpiration - quand bien même sa toilette était faite tous les jours - et des séances d'Occlumencie deux heures par jour avec le psychomage.

Enora a souffert de cauchemars éplorés la nuit, délirant dans une semi-somnolence la journée, parfois elle se levait brutalement pour tenter de s'enfuir du lit - piégée par des souvenirs extrêmement douloureux.

Véra a écrit une lettre à Harry, lui expliquant que si cela continue encore trop longtemps en devenant trop fort, elle devra la faire admettre à Sainte-Mangouste : l'état de la jeune femme étant passé de préoccupant à très inquiétant en à peine 24 heures ; délai entre son admission et l'examen précédant l'avortement.

Et puis un jour, l'état de la jeune femme qui été alarmant est redevenu juste un peu étrange ; elle s'était calmé bien sûr - en tout point, cela en était terrifiant sur le moment - mais de temps en temps, elle avait le comportement typique d'une personne se repliant sur elle-même, suite à un traumatisme profond.

Néanmoins, elle a recommencé à manger - des soupes et autres aliments de molle consistance -, à se laver sous de longues douches ou bain, à lire des livres parlant du Monde Magique dans un coin de la bibliothèque, à sortir dans le domaine pour faire de l'exercice...

Elle a même accepté de parler au psychomage, ce fut à cette période-là que Harry lui a envoyé les fiches, avec une lettre lui disant de prendre son temps pour guérir et choisir son hôte. Et il a rappelé que si elle avait besoin de parler de tout et de rien, qu'elle n'hésite pas à lui envoyer un hibou.

"Cela est fort sage et bon de votre part Harry, si quelqu'un faisait du mal à mes filles ainsi ... je finirais sans doute à Azkaban, car je ne répondrais plus de rien." souffle Samuel, grimaçant de dégoût contre l'ancien tuteur de son futur beau-fils.

"Je pense que ma réaction est normale, pas héroïque ... je suis quasi-incapable de bonté et de sagesse. Je comprends juste l'enfer qu'à vécu cette jeune femme et je lui souhaite de refaire sa vie, c'est tout. Et je peux vous assurer Samuel, que je veillerais sur Daphné avec la plus grande vigilance : si quelqu'un à la mauvaise idée de lui faire du mal, ma baguette sera tirée." déclare doucement le petit brun.

"Je suis ravi et rassurer de savoir cela Harry, même si je me dois de vous informez que ma fille a d'ores et déjà des connaissances en sortilèges de Défense et des notions en Boxwondo. Certes on peut se dire qu'elle est encore un peu jeune, mais... cela est nécessaire à mon avis." Rit légèrement l'homme.

"Tant mieux, nous pourrons donc nous entraîner ensemble ! Qui sait, elle pourra même m'apprendre des choses ! Je suis même sur qu'elle en sait davantage dans ces domaines..." sourit le petit brun, soulager tout de même de ne pas avoir un rôle d'Ange Gardien ... il ne pense pas vouloir de ce rôle qu'il savait compliquer pour lui.

Déjà il peine à être efficace en tant que confident pour Enora, car malgré leur expérience presque similaire, le petit garçon ne saurait être davantage. Alors être à 100% un protecteur de demoiselle - pas "princesse" du tout en plus ! -, n'en parlons pas !

Ils passent ensuite au sujet suivant, après avoir laisser passé un moment de silence, Samuel demande à Harry comment se porte la construction de l'hôtel près du stade de Quidditch ... Lord Avery a été conquit par le projet de l'associé de son fils, si bien qu'il a vite donné son feu vert et a même accordé une bourse de 50.000 galions pour aider à l'aménagement global de l'endroit.

"Les travaux sont presque finis, il manque encore quelques éléments comme faire un extérieur esthétique, la décoration intérieure, finir le bar dans la partie divertissement et je prévois de faire une petite aire de jeux pour les enfants."

"Plus grand-chose, si vous faites vite vous aurez fini pour Septembre, comme promis par vos délais. Qui va faire le choix des employés et la publicité ? J'imagine que c'est Sirius car c'est votre tuteur, ainsi que Canton car il veut s'assurer de la pérennité du projet ... voyez-vous d'autres personnes qui pourrait vous aider ?" demande le plus âgé, se resservant du thé glacé avec un regard gourmand.

"Et bien je pensais à Lucius, qui pourrait utiliser ses parts à la Gazette pour en faire un article percutant, avec plusieurs points et photos pour que les gens soient tentés d'y aller. Avec une remise de 10 % pour les dix premières inscriptions, ainsi que plusieurs notifications pour certains événements de l'année, comme la Saint-Valentin par exemple." explique Harry, avec un sourire en coin.

Son beau-père a un grand sourire à ces phrases, puis il lui dit que ces idées ont beaucoup de mérite et il demande ensuite quand est-ce que les offres d'emploi au Ministère commenceront, ainsi que la dite publicité et l'ouverture de "l'Hôtel de la Plaine" - nom certes pas très original, mais les sorciers ne tapent pas tous dans l'extravagance des noms.

"Je compte faire les choses dans l'ordre, j'ai déjà fini l'écriture des offres d'emploi que Sirius va envoyer au Ministère dès ce soir. Ces offres seront en priorité numéro Un vu qu'il s'agit d'un grand commerce, donc je m' attends à ce qu'il y ait du monde aux portes... surtout qu'elle ne sera ouverte que dans trois mois. Ensuite à la fin de cette période, Lucius s'occuperait de la publicité..." dit Harry, ébouriffant sa coiffe noire.

"Puis Sirius et Remus s'occuperont de la formation des employés, avec des gens spécialisés dans le domaine de l'hôtellerie et de la restauration, ainsi que de la comptabilité et de l'accueil des personnes. Du coup je pense que l'ouverture officielle se ferait l'été prochain, sachant que je compte élire un Intendant d'ici là, et j'ai quelques idées..."

Samuel le félicite encore et il lui demande qui le petit garçon va choisir, à cela Harry répond avec son traditionnel sourire en coin faussement malicieux. Comprenant qu'il n'en saura pas plus, l'homme d'affaire finit sa boisson et rappelle à son jeune associé leur entrevue entre jeunes Héritiers lors de la deuxième semaine d'Août.

"Oui, je sais qu'il faut venir pour la journée et être en tenue décontractée, ça se déroule toujours chez vous ou chez Lady Londubat ?" demande Harry.

"Toujours chez moi, même si la Douairière Londubat s'entend bien avec la tablée dans le cadre de nos réunions et des échanges épistolaires, qu'elle accepte la présence d'anciens Mangemorts et qu'elle comprend mieux le point de vue de Lord Voldemort sur le Monde Magique... elle ne veut pas leur ouvrir la porte de sa maisonnée." explique Samuel, d'un ton doux.

"Ce que je peux comprendre parfaitement, c'est déjà bien qu'elle accepte de garder notre amitié Familiale avec tout ce que cela implique, et qu'elle amène son petit-fils à la rencontre avec toute sa confiance. Je ne peux lui demander d'avantage que ça." accepte le petit brun, se mettant deux secondes à la place de la douairière.

Côtoyer les Mangemorts sur le plan professionnel en étant cordiale, mais aussi présenter officiellement son petit-fils aux Familles dites "Sombres", avec le passif de chacun ... c'est déjà beaucoup lui demander, alors ouvrir la porte de sa demeure et faire un peu trop "ami-ami" avec eux ? Surtout pas !

"Et sinon comment se portent vos affaires ? Votre revanche sur Dumbledore et votre ancien tuteur avance t-elle ?" demande soudainement Samuel, le coupant de ses pensées.

"Mes affaires, autant sorcières que moldues se portent bien Samuel, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. La Maison Potter s'enrichit de manière officieuse mais efficace, mes coffres érodés par Dumbledore redeviennent petit à petit plus ... argentés, comme disent les Moldus. Quant à ma revanche, elle a bien avancé." dit Harry, avec un regard dur et un sourire creux.

En effet, son plan - à part être peaufiné ici et là - est quasi-complet : tous les dossiers avec toutes les preuves possibles et inimaginables sont sous clé dans son coffre à Gringotts, ils sont protégés par des sortilèges servant dans le milieu juridique et ils sont signés par tous les concernés.

Il y a également le dossier d'Enora, qui est complet et dont la jeune femme a bien voulu donner des preuves typiquement Moldues, non sans difficultés, mais au moins ça lui fait un poids en moins de s'être confié à Amélia qui était en compagnie du psychomage.

Sans compter les souvenirs qu'il a fourni à Amélia, que Dumbledore et ses sbires essaient de l'attaquer avec ça ! Il a également des parts dans la presse la plus lue chez les sorciers anglais, ainsi que les appuis socio-politiques les plus influents...

Et ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre à Sirius, car son propre dossier est également terminé et mis sous clé dans le coffre des Black, comme pour Harry il y a des sortilèges juridiques lancés par Amélia et il est complété par les deux dossiers d'adoption.

Pour l'instant, Harry ne veut rien attenter contre ceux qui l'ont volés et abusés, il veut qu'ils se sentent d'abord en confiance - sans pour autant leur faire croire qu'ils ont réussi leur plan - et les piéger par leur orgueil et leur gourmandise financière, mais aussi par leur bêtise de croire que Harry est un mioche malléable, naïf et tellement brisé qu'on peut lui faire faire n'importe quoi... y compris le pire.

Quant à Vernon, le côté sadique de Harry le pousse à attendre encore quelques années, pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que son tonton chéri soit littéralement dépassé par ce que lui prépare Harry.

Le petit garçon ne veut pas laisser le loisir à son oncle d'échapper à son châtiment, ce jour-là quand il eut ces pensées, ses beaux yeux émeraudes sont devenus aussi noirs que les ténèbres de l'enfer. Il lui a souhaité cyniquement de bien profiter de sa "grande" vie ...

Samuel le coupe à nouveau de ses pensées, en lui disant qu'il est un des associés les plus fiables qu'il ait eut dans sa vie d'homme d'affaire, affirmant qu'il a réussit leur pari de l'an dernier avec brio et qu'il s'est imposé sans fioritures ; il a ainsi acquis le respect de ses associés, sauf évidemment de ce cher monsieur Patman.

Qui, il fallait le dire, n'est pas un homme super agréable avec qui travailler mais dont les compétences, inestimables et justifiables par des diplômes, servent l'entreprise quand il arrête d'être pédant et condescendant... ce qui est rare malheureusement.

"Ne me félicitez pas tant monsieur... Samuel, pardon l'habitude. Si j'ai réussi cela c'est grâce aux enseignements et à la patience des gens travaillant dans l'entreprise, mais aussi à l'instruction de Ragnok et des livres que j'ai lus." soupire Harry, gêné par ces compliments.

Son futur beau-père balaye ces arguments de la main, arguant qu'il faisait confiance en l'intelligence, en l'ambition et en sa capacité d'analyse pour faire un travail satisfaisant ; autrement il ne lui aurait pas fait cette offre.

"Bon je vais y aller, je dois encore faire une réunion dans une dernière entreprise, si je tarde trop je risque d'être en retard pour le dîner par la suite. Je vous dis à dans une semaine Harry !" salue le châtain, secouant la main de son protégé qui le reconduit ensuite à la porte.

Une fois son invité parti, le petit garçon s'attelle à regarder son courrier en se resservant un dernier verre de thé glacé : des lettres de confirmation pour la journée de rencontre de la part de toutes les familles ayant un.e Héritier.e, une d'Enora lui disant qu'elle a prit sa décision concernant son futur hébergement et un dossier récapitulatif de Gringotts.

Avec une plume enchantée pour écrire grâce à la voix, il répond aux multiples lettres avec un ton clair et assuré, quoique un peu las de cette journée. Ensuite, il lit attentivement le courrier de Gringotts qui est dans une enveloppe en papier kraft, avec le mot "Confidentiel" marqué dessus en rouge et qui possède un système d'ouverture avec le seau de la Banque supplanté par une aiguille.

Une fois cette étape légèrement douloureuse franchie, Harry peut se rendre compte par lui-même que ses investissements divers et variés, aussi bien Moldus que Sorciers, se portent bien et même mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait de prime abord ; les entreprises doivent tourner à plein régime et la demande des clients dans la hausse sans doute...

La Grunnings a l'air de couler des jours heureux, Microsoft et l'entreprise pharmaceutique sont dans les hautes strates des affaires, même si la seconde n'a pas vocation de s'enrichir c'est toujours bien qu'elle ait des bénéfices - autrement le secteur de la santé n'avancerait pas d'un pouce !

Ses affaires sorcières suivent le cours actuel de la Bourse Magique, c'est-à-dire qu'elles sont en légère hausse tel un avion qui monte lentement mais sûrement dans le ciel, quant à son argent Moldu - il a mit Ragnok en relation avec monsieur Masset, pas directement bien sur - il est en train de se transformer en un sublime petit pécule.

Satisfait de ce bilan, ainsi que de sa journée, le petit garçon décide de revêtir sa tenue de sport : il est maintenant l'heure de ses exercices physiques quotidiens ! Sirius ne tardera pas à revenir, donc ils feront également leur entraînement de Boxwondo, comme à leur habitude.

Harry avait beaucoup progressé dans ce domaine : les attaques ciblées suite à une défense de fer sont ses spécialités, après son jeu de jambes si imprévisible et sa faculté à concentrer un peu de sa Magie dans les poings ...

On pourrait se dire que le petit garçon est trop doué, mais ce petit phénomène est facilement passé à un certain grade : d'abord il y a les Boursoufs (le niveau des novices), ensuite les Fléreurs (les débutants presque intermédiaires), puis les Abraxans (les intermédiaires), les Hippogriffes (les confirmés) et les Dragons (les "maîtres" en la matière).

Harry n'est qu'au niveau du fléreur, les bases sont acquises - et Merlin sait qu'il y en a beaucoup ! - et les mouvements communs dans une vitesse lente à modérée sont assimilés. Il sait se concentrer suffisamment et assez fort pour faire apparaître des étincelles aux bouts des doigts... pour l'instant elles ne sont là que pour faire jolies.

Il n'est pas loin d'être au niveau des Abraxans, Sirius compte finir le programme et lui faire passer une évaluation ce mois-ci. Et le petit garçon a hâte de s'exercer avec sa future-fiancée, vu qu'elle aussi s'adonne à cette plaisante activité, qui s'avère utile sur le long terme pour la pratique des Duels magiques.

Mais aussi sur la discipline et la concentration, sur les réflexes, sur la capacité à garder son sang-froid... sans compter les apports physiques ; son cœur n'a jamais été aussi performant et ses muscles sont légèrement plus sculptés grâce aux efforts imposés par les mouvements.

Concernant la durée de formation, il n'y en a pas car cela dépend de l'assiduité du/de la pratiquant.e et de l'effort mis dans l'entraînement, cela dépend également de la manière de faire apprendre de l'instructeur et des quantités de leçons dispensées.

Sirius lui a raconté que lors de la Guerre, son autre père et lui ont atteint le niveau des Hippogriffes en six mois, plus des renforcements en Duels - les deux disciplines se complétant parfaitement - et des petits cours de biologie ; pour savoir où bien frapper et quoi bien protéger.

L'ancien Griffondor explique leur instructeur n'était nul autre qu'Alastor Maugrey, et il était impitoyable selon ses dires : rien que l'échauffement de 45 minutes les asséchaient tant ils transpiraient, il se compose d'un parcours de combattant en bonne et due forme !

Courir vite, grimper à la corde ou juste escalader une palissade, sauter du haut d'un mur ou des barrières, ramper sur les coudes, faire des roulades ou esquiver des cordes en restant debout... c'était de la torture ! Sans compter que c'était chronométré et qu'il fallait faire au minimum dix tours, peu de gens arrivait au bout.

Heureusement, l'entraînement se terminait par de la natation, du yoga pour bien étirer les muscles et de la relaxation pour calmer leur Magie et reprendre leur souffle ... heureusement ces entraînements n'étaient qu'à la fin de journée, ils pouvaient ensuite rentrer chez eux avec des muscles en compotes et un air perdu sur le visage.

Mais Sirius n'est pas aussi sadique que l'ancien auror, il n'a pas envie d'infliger un entraînement presque militaire à son fils et le petit brun est pleinement d'accord avec ça ! A la place, il a droit à du cardio sur le tapis roulant de 60 minutes à vitesse modérée.

C'est suivi par des séries d'une vingtaine de 10 squats, de fentes marchés, d'abdos et de lever de poids de 5 kilos ; sept séries pour ce dernier exercice. En général, Sirius arrive en ce moment là et pendant qu'il faisait son propre échauffement, Harry faisait du gainage de manière à étirer ses muscles et à ménager son cœur.

"Salut Harry ! Alors comment était cette journée ?" claironne le grand brun, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres ; l'effet "Remus Lupin" sans doute.

"Très bien le sac à puces, bon et si tu t'échauffais là ... j'attends avec impatience de te mettre une raclée !" sourit le petit brun, sachant bien que ce n'était pas un vrai combat.

Le brun sourit d'un air tout aussi franc, une chose que lui et son fils ont dorénavant, grâce à l'adoption, est qu'ils partagent le goût du combat ; Sirius a toujours été un combattant, pas seulement physiquement - même si ses qualités ne sont plus à prouver - mais aussi psychologiquement et mentalement.

Azkaban ne l'a pas totalement brisé, ses nuits sont encore peu agitées mais elles le sont de moins en moins, environ trois nuits par semaine et de manière beaucoup moins violente. Il n'avait plus ces "passages à vides", ni d'épisodes de mini-dépression, ni de crises de larmes et/ou de colère... certes il avait toujours des regrets et un peu de deuil, mais cela est entrain de disparaître lentement.

De même que de reprendre sa Maison... Sirius n'a n'en jamais voulu ! Être l'Héritier d'une Famille comme la sienne ? Avec des parents tyranniques et à moitié fou, dans une maison sinistre ? Hors de question, jamais de la vie plutôt finir à la rue !

La vie avait parfois un étrange sens de l'humour, le Maraudeur qu'était (ou est encore ?) Sirius aurait dû le savoir... même si avec du recul, il ne se plaint pas de cet héritage inattendu et absolument pas voulut, il peut maintenant remodeler la branche principale de la Famille Black, tout en l'étoffant par ses investissements et ses nouveaux alliés.

Il a modifié ce que ses parents ont décidé dans le temps jadis, avec une joie immense et partagée par Narcissa : en effet les deux cousins ont décidé de renouer le contact, avec des nouvelles bases et une certaine neutralité sur certains sujets qui fâchent ; préférant dialoguer et débattre comme des adultes responsables.

Le père et le fils se mirent en position du Garde : le corps en biais avec le dos droit, les jambes légèrement écartées et fléchies pour l'une d'elles - pour la souplesse, essentielle à la discipline -, l'un des deux est levé et plié devant le visage et l'autre près du flanc est plié également ... le regard concentré, le visage de marbre et le souffle lent.

Les deux combattants commencent ainsi leur entraînement, chacun effectuant des mouvements tantôt offensifs, tantôt défensifs, parfois des contre-attaques bien placées, des esquives adroites ou bien des feintes habilement pensées...

Harry essaya à de multiples reprises de faire sortir de grosses étincelles de ses doigts, qui vont normalement jusqu'aux coudes en des vagues crépitantes ; dont les couleurs correspondent à la Magie du/de la sorcier.e.

Mais il ne put en produire que de minuscules gerbes clignotantes sur ses phalanges, c'est certes un progrès mais cela montre également qu'il faut travailler la concentration et la puissance magique, chose qu'il fait déjà avec de l'Occlumencie et autres exercices de méditation, mais qu'il fera encore mieux - et en plus efficace - à Poudlard quand il s'exercera avec une baguette.

Ainsi, à la fin de leur séance Sirius rassure (si l'on peut dire ainsi) son fils, lui disant qu'il a fait des progrès depuis leur première séance, et de toute façon, le Boxwondo n'est pas juste un simili de Duel magique !

C'est une discipline requérant de l'adresse et de la force, de l'équilibre entre la concentration et l'imprévisibilité, du calme avant de frapper et après avoir reçu un coup ... d'où l'utilité de la défense et d'avoir un bon jeu de jambes.

Arriver à faire sortir sa Magie n'est qu'un plus, que seuls les les plus expérimenté.es peuvent réaliser, difficilement et avec beaucoup d'entraînement ; même lors de sa formation Sirius n'avait que des gerbes qui sont rapidement devenues plus grandes et moins crépitantes, jusqu'à ressembler à des vagues montantes.

Même encore aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avoue sans peine qu'il n'est pas au niveau maximal, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, il est en plein milieu du niveau des Hippogriffes et sans formateur et enseignement approprié, il stagne, en apprenant lentement à faire ses propres prises, tout en améliorant sa concentration.

Sur ces phrases au combien philosophiques, Sirius expédie son fils à la douche, pendant que lui s'exerce au Duel sorcier - le vrai, avec une baguette - contre un mannequin programmé pour le niveau maximal ; cette discipline n'avait plus aucun secrets pour lui !

Avec un bâillement de fatigue et des muscles tendus à l'extrême, Harry alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude qui relaxe son corps transpirant et sentant le café d'entreprise - amer et âcre, au goût et à l'odeur - ainsi que ses cheveux rendus gras par l'air sirupeux de l'entrepôt et de la sueur séchée.

Lorsque sa toilette est terminée, il s'assoit à son bureau pour parler avec Tom et le remercier de l'avoir soutenu lors des premiers mois de son "investiture" dans les bureaux qu'il a investi de manière faussement décontracté, il faut le dire... il sait bien mettre un masque, mais grâce aux conseils avisés de son ami désincarné, il a su franchir un palier supplémentaire dans sa confiance personnelle.

Ça et les savoirs divers que l'ancien Serpentard continue à lui prodiguer, tout en le soutenant s'il en a besoin ; ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sociopathe que de temps en temps, il n'éprouve pas de grosses fatigues intellectuelles et mentales...

Sirius est bien sûr au courant de ce fait, mais il n'intervint que lorsque Harry lui demande implicitement, ne faisant jamais d'initiatives malvenues qu'il sait d'avance mal accueillies par le dernier des Potter, qui n'est pas vraiment porté sur l'affection, bien qu'il soit moins que par le passé, il n'est pas exactement une personne adorant "les câlins".

Rien que d'imaginer être dans les bras d'une personne inconnue, ça lui donnait des frissons désagréables dans l'échine. Il écrivit une phrase à Tom à ce sujet qui le tracasse un peu il faut le dire : d'ici une semaine il rencontrera ses futurs camarades à Poudlard, la progéniture de ses alliés et parmi eux... sa future-fiancée, Daphné Greengrass.

Il était un peu nerveux, à cause de Dudley, il n'a jamais pu réellement se confronter à des enfants de son âge... ou alors de manière négative, comme avec les amis de son "bien-aimé" cousin. De toute manière ses anciens camarades de classe ne l'ont jamais vraiment intéressé ; trop immatures, bruyants, parfois dégoûtants et pas assez forts pour tenir tête à son cousin.

Donc des moutons sans une once d'intelligence, les fillettes étaient du genre superficielles et garces pour certaines, les autres sont trop timorées et pas assez ambitieuses ; sous-entendu qu'elles n'étaient tellement pas à l'aise socialement, qu'elles se bridaient sans se faire prier.

Quant aux garçons, ils le frappaient parfois - pour faire plaisir à Dudley - et se moquer souvent de lui et de son apparence, du fait qu'il se mettait à l'écart volontairement, ils l'insultaient avec des propos haineux... et parfois ils le mettaient simplement à l'écart par crainte de son courroux.

Car s'il ne ripostait pas, il y avait toujours sa Magie, son amie loyale et constante, qui lui mettait son masque de "Dark Harry" - référence à ce film Moldu que Sirius lui a fait voir, il aimait bien cette trilogie d'ailleurs !

De ce fait, ce masque sinistre terrifiait ses soi-disant camarades de classe, dont certains faisaient des crises de panique... heureusement les adultes n'ont jamais pris au sérieux les allégations de ces derniers, autrement il aurait eu de gros problèmes avec son ancien tuteur.

Du coup ces potentielles amitiés sont quelques peu sources de nervosité chez lui, bien qu'il le cache habilement ; Sirius n'était pas dupe mais il comprenait le fait que le petit garçon ne veuille rien dire.

Mais là où il était le moins serein, c'est sur le fait qu'il va rencontrer Daphné... il est à la fois nerveux (suivez un peu !) mais, et c'est inattendu chez lui, il aussi impatient de faire sa connaissance, de la rencontrer enfin. Il se demande souvent quel genre de personne est sa future-fiancée, mais aussi quelle sera la nature de leur relation...

Sera t-elle une femme indépendante mais aussi romantique ? Ou plutôt une passionnée par nature qui place l'ambition et la loyauté avant les frivolités dues à leur position sociale ? Leur relation sera t-elle amicale de suite ? Ou alors auront-ils une espèce de coup de foudre enfantin ?

Et plus tard, à leur adolescence quand ils auront mûrit... corporellement, aura t-il une forme de désir envers elle malgré sa sociopathie ? Même si ce n'est que sentimentalement, quoique à son avis sur ce point, il ne sache pas s'il aura des capacités romantiques, ni même charnelles.

S'ébrouant la tête comme son père adoptif, Harry balaye négligemment ces interrogations avec un ricanement moqueur envers lui-même : franchement pourquoi se pose t-il ce genre de question maintenant... ? Il a encore du temps avant de penser à ce genre de chose, et puis s'il doit découvrir ce genre de choses, il veut le faire avec Daphné et Drago, ses fiancés.

Par Merlin, cela lui était bizarre aussi... non pas le fait qu'être promis à deux personnes le dérange, surtout que l'Héritier Malefoy est né hermaphrodite donc cela serait stupide s'offusquer pour si peu ! Non ce qui est étrange pour le petit brun, c'est de se dire que dans 10 ans une vie conjugale l'attendra de pieds fermes...

Lui qui n'a jamais été désiré avec que Sirius ne fasse sa connaissance, le voila qui est promit à deux personnes qu'il ne sait absolument pas comment agir avec eux, et s'il pourra les rendre heureux ! Il lui tarde de rencontrer enfin ses promis... mais s'il pouvait éviter de transpirer à ce moment-là, ce serait bien !

Ne voulant plus s'attarder sur ce point, Harry raconte à son ami la fin de son éducation sorcière : et oui, à cause de son placement chez les Dursley il a eu beaucoup de retard à partir du jour où il a parlé à l'ancien Serpentard pour la première fois, même s'il est intelligent il ne peut rattraper un tel retard !

"La récompense de plusieurs années d'ignorance, je suppose... au moins j'ai fini d'apprendre tout ce qu'un Héritier doit savoir, avant d'aller à Poudlard. Et c'est un 'miracle' que je puisse rencontrer la progéniture des grandes Familles Sorcières." pense amèrement le petit garçon, une moue mécontente sur le visage.

 _"Je sens ton amertume d'ici Harry. Ne t'en fais pas tant, tu as réussi à rattraper ton retard et plutôt trois fois qu'une : peu d'Héritiers peuvent se targuer d'avoir un équilibre économique comme toi, ainsi que des relations sociales avantageuses - même si officieuses - et tu as beaucoup de savoirs en ta possession ! Ce n'est pas rien tu sais."_ écrit Tom, pour calmer cette soudaine frustration.

 _"Et cela c'est grâce aux enseignements que toi, Sirius (sur le tard) et les livres que Ragnok m'a passés... autrement je n'aurais jamais pu rattraper mon éducation et réussir à entrer dans les sentiments respectueux des Sang-Purs. Sauf ceux de mes beaux-parents et encore..."_ répond le petit brun, après s'être fait craquer les doigts.

 _"Je te remercie de dire que mon savoir t'a aidé Harry, mais je reste un journal et les livres restent des livres... si tu as appris la pratique de tout cela c'est grâce à ton père et à ton intelligence qui met si bien en confiance, qui pousse tes alliés à te donner des clés pour réussir et qui te voient comme quelqu'un de mature. Tu ne dois tes réussites qu'à toi-même Harry."_ déclare le journal, d'un ton ayant l'air passionné.

Le dernier des Potter sourit légèrement, il bénit l'éloquence de son ami désincarné et le fait que celui-ci n'ait jamais de parti pris concernant les gens : cela est plus fort que n'importe quelles auto-persuasions ! Sirius est également efficace par le pouvoir de l'humour, même si de son avis l'ancien prisonnier l'encourage souvent - pas aveuglément fort heureusement.

Avec un soupir, le petit garçon dit "bonne nuit" à Tom, il commence à avoir légèrement mal à la main et il aimerait finir le livre "Histoire de Poudlard, édition 1990", avant de lire les bouquins de liste scolaire, qui arrivera en début de la prochaine semaine; Sirius lui a même proposé de faire ses achats avec les autres enfants !

Chose que Harry a accepté, sous couvert que l'entente sera bonne et cordiale entre lui et les autres Héritiers, sachant qu'ils ne pourront pas tous l'accompagner : il serait étrange de voir le petit-fils d'Augusta Londubat ou la fille d'Amélia Bones, en sortie avec les fils Nott, ou Malefoy.

Ça le serait beaucoup si les Greengras et les Malefoy venaient, car les deux familles s'entendent bien, d'ailleurs sa future belle-famille pourrait aussi bien accompagner une Famille de la "Lumière" ou "Sombre", vu qu'elle est neutre, tout comme Lady Zabini qui a des contacts dans les milieux !

Le petit brun décide alors que l'un de ces accompagnants sera initialement Patmol - par sécurité pour Sirius - et les Greengrass (ce qui sera au passage un bon moment avec sa fiancée !). Ensuite il pourrait alterner à "mi-chemin" de ses achats, d'abord avec par exemple son autre fiancé ou bien la fille de la Juge Bones - ou vice-versa.

Bien évidemment, le petit garçon sera sous Glamour "spécial Samael" créé avec Sirius, bien que cela lui aurait fait plaisir de ressembler à son père, les gens risquent de faire une drôle de tête s'ils voient un enfant ressemblant à un Black alors que la Famille est censée être presque éteinte ; le dernier Héritier vivant est en prison et il n'a jamais pris ses fonctions de Lord.

Les seules Héritières sont mariées, l'une avec Lucius Malefoy - qui n'est pas brun - et l'autre avec Moldu et qui a déjà un enfant : une jeune femme répondant au doux nom de "Nymphadora", qui va prochainement quitter Poudlard, ayant fait sa scolarité dans la Maison Poufsouffle et qui désire intégrer le corps des Aurors.

Donc en un mot comme en cent, le petit garçon va choisir un Glamour qui est à l'opposé de sa ressemblance avec Sirius Black et par extension, avec ses parents... il avait quelques petites idées par ailleurs.

Et puis de toute façon, ils se reverront tous dans le train menant à Poudlard ! Harry veut profiter des restes des vacances pour prendre une ou deux décisions concernant son ou sa Intendant.e et sur sa présence dans l'entreprise durant son absence...

Il a également accepté la proposition de Sirius concernant les journées de détente : l'ancien prisonnier veut l'emmener à Los Angeles pour prendre le soleil et se baigner dans la mer, entre autres. Mais aussi rattraper sa culture Moldue en faisant des activités non-magiques, oubliant durant un temps qu'il est le Survivant.

Ces idées plurent beaucoup à Harry, qui a admis bien volontiers que ces années de travail acharné l'ont épuisé et qu'il ne veut qu'une chose se détendre, s'amuser un peu comme un enfant de son âge - ou du moins _essayer_ d'avoir son âge - et se préparer mentalement à sa scolarité sorcière ; il a reconnu sans peine le sentiment d'excitation se profiler dans son corps.

"Harry, viens, il est heure de passer à table !" appelle soudainement Sirius, le coupant dans sa lecture - et ses pensées venant par intermittences - et un grognement provenant de son ventre lui informe qu'effectivement, il est amplement l'heure de se restaurer.

Réajustant sa robe de chambre et se recoiffant un peu, le petit garçon se dirige vers les émanations du repas, qui a l'air succulent à en juger par les odeurs invitant au pêché de la gourmandise, même si Sirius triche quelque à la conception du repas ; quand les sorciers travaillent trop, l'ancien Griffondor confectionne ces derniers avec la Magie.

Il a d'ailleurs acheté un livre de cuisine Moldu, Drusilla lui a même passé des recettes italiennes venant de sa mère et il a en souvenir quelques préparations que Lily cuisinait à Godric's Hollow, mais aussi dans la petite maison du Devon ; il se rappelle même que lorsqu'ils participaient à la cuisine, cela devenait un vrai champ de bataille.

Si bien que seul Remus et Lily faisaient les repas, ne voulant pas que la cuisine devienne une catastrophe gastronomique, à cause des deux autres zouaves, à la surprise de tous James savait tout de même faire les pancakes - il en était un expert d'ailleurs - et quant à Sirius, il était fin connaisseur en alcools : whisky, vins, champagne ou autres...

Cette anecdote a fait ricaner Harry, qui a répliqué avec une phrase moqueuse dont il a le secret, pour se venger Sirius lui a héroïquement ébouriffé les cheveux ; chacun, ses actes de bravoure ! Et Harry a ensuite planqué les vêtements de son père quand celui-ci prenait sa douche... chacun sa vengeance comme on dit !

"Allez champion, assis-toi c'est prêt..." sourit son père, servant le petit brun de manière très copieuse sous le regard affamé de celui-ci, qui réalise à quel point il a faim ; entre ses efforts au travail, sa séance de sport et sa discussion philosophique avec Tom, cela est normal.

Sans compter qu'à midi, il n'a mangé qu'une simple salade César, bien fournie certes mais cela reste une salade, avec un yaourt à la fraise en dessert... les repas de l'entreprise sont bel et bien équilibrés ça c'est sur !

Dans son assiette, il y avait un plat Italien avec de grosses pâtes rectangulaires, accompagné par des asperges et du poulet frit, agrémentées d'ail et d'un filet d'huile d'olive.

Il y a aussi un grand bol de soupe aux lentilles (l'un de ses aliments préférés, mais pas celui de son père...) et de l'eau pétillante au citron.

"Ne m'appelle pas champion, espèce de sac à puces ! J'ai tout de même essayé de te donner une raclée, et j'aurais réussi si tu ne m'avais pas feinté." dit Harry, avec un sourcil levé en signe de moquerie.

"Ah là mon petit serpent tu as totalement rêvé ! C'est toi qui m'as feinté avec la "Danse des fées", moi j'ai juste essayé de contourner ta défense." rigole franchement le beau brun, avec son rire canin ; décidément son fils est têtu comme lui !

A moins que cela ne soit que la fierté d'un futur pré-adolescent, qui est ambitieux et que s'il accepte la défaite ne reste pas là-dessus non plus. Le repas se passe dans une ambiance détendue, Sirius propose à Harry de se faire quelques épisodes de "Doctor Who" avec le dessert et une tisane bien chaude.

Après tout c'était un vendredi soir et Harry est désormais en vacances, tout comme Sirius, ils peuvent donc se permettre de veiller un peu, pas énormément parce qu'ils sont éreintés, mais suffisamment pour boire une tisane bouillante typiquement Anglaise.

"Et puis Harry le mérite, il faut qu'il profite du mois d'Août pour se reposer, avant de commencer Poudlard. Merlin faites que la rencontre se passe bien, je ne veux pas que mon fils soit seul pour scolarité !" pense Sirius avec un peu de désarroi, lui qui ne pensait pas être un père, le voilà qu'il se comporte comme tel : autant en pensées, qu'en paroles et en actes.

Néanmoins, une petite voix souffle dans sa tête qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter sur ce point, il se demande d'où vient cette intuition, peut-être le flair de Patmol ou alors son cerveau s'est réveillé d'Azkaban... les mauvaises langues diront qu'il a arrêté de se comporter en Griffondor pour réfléchir davantage, comme Canton et Amélia qui ne prenent pas de gants pour dire ça.

Ni la Douairière Londubat ou Lucius, même s'ils sont plus dans l'implicite des gestes, quant au vieux Nott, à Caterina et au couple Greengrass... et bien ils sont dans l'attente de voir ces compétences en réflexion ; mais Sirius étant le parrain du jeune Théodore, le brun pense qu'il a franchit une étape.

Et Caterina s'est engagée à lui payé un avocat et à le défendre, s'il se fait attraper par les aurors pour X raisons, quant aux futurs beaux-parents ils lui font confiance pour garder un œil sur leur fille si celle-ci est en compagnie de Harry et lui-même.

"Je ferais tout pour ne pas trahir leur confiance, et puis... ne plus être un Griffondor n'est pas si mal après tout !" pense le grand brun en souriant, alors que son fils bondissait vers le magnétoscope avec un air heureux sur le visage.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Bon c'en était un de "détente" donc il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans : mais je tenais à faire un résumé de ce qui s'est passé avant d'attaquer la période "Poudlard".**

 **Sinon je suis content.e de savoir que j'ai bien écris le chapitre précédent, je tenais à soulever ce genre de sujet dans ma fic et je me suis bien trituré les méninges (j'ai même eu une migraine !), afin de rendre cela pas trop "offensif".**

 **Et sinon dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Comment vous parait la relation filiale de Sirius et Harry ? Dites-moi tout dans les reviews, je les lis avec beaucoup d'intérêt ^^**

 **Je dis donc à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là portez-vous bien !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour à vous mes chers ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre comme promis : vous êtes gâtés cette semaine, en plus le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plutôt relax ... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la rentrée à Poudlard n'est plus très loin !**

 **Dans quelques petits chapitres, vous allez enfin vivre des aventures Poudlariennes, par sadisme d'auteur je ne vais pas me pressé.e** _ ***clin d'œil***_ **et je pense que certain(e)s d'entre vous devineront la suite tout(es) seul.e.s ^^**

 **Mais je ne vais rien vous dire de plus, vous connaissez la chanson habituelle sur le fait que je ne gagne pas d'argent, et je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture !**

 **Chapitre 35 - Une journée de rencontres**

"Alors Harry, tu es n'est pas trop nerveux ?" demande Sirius, vêtu d'une chemise rouge à carreaux aux manches courtes, avec un pantalon en lin blanc et une cape de voyage ocre.

Il a une barbe de trois jours et des cheveux courts coiffés sur le côté, son fameux parfum Moldu et ses bijoux offerts par Remus fièrement exposés, sa baguette est ranger dans son étui en cuir blanc.

L'ancien prisonnier était tout en élégance et décontraction, avec une peau bronzée par les multiples sorties en Californie et des yeux gris pétillants de joie...

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi le sac à puces, tu sais bien que je gére la pression !" déclare Harry, non sans une once de nervosité bravement cachée.

Comme son père, il a une chemise à manches courtes vert d'eau (cadeau de Drusilla pour ses 11 ans), un pantalon de la même matière et couleur que celui de l'adulte, ainsi que l'une de ses capes de voyage noire. Ses cheveux bouclés sont décoiffés et des mèches retombent chichement sur son visage, bronzé également et surplombent son cou, arborant un collier de protection en ivoire.

Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, le petit garçon aime beaucoup cet accessoire, qui est un cadeau de Remus : le cordon est en cuir noir, avec un corbeau en ivoire et aux yeux de rubis ... ce volatile est le second animal préféré du petit garçon après les serpents !

En parlant de serpent, il porte également celui que lui a offert Sirius, le tout était assez visible car Harry ne boutonne jamais entièrement sa chemise - sauf lors des froides températures bien sur - car il déteste avoir le cou serré par un vêtement !

Sirius se moque légèrement de son fils, puis les deux sorciers passent par le réseau complexe des cheminées, pour atterrir dans le grand salon de la Famille Greengrass : décoré de manière esthétique et purement Canadien, avec des meubles et des tapisseries foncées assorties a des rideaux et des canapés de couleurs très claires.

Sans compter la luminosité de la pièce apportée par la baie vitrée menant au jardin, mais aussi par la cheminée accueillante et le lustre argenté aux 50 chandelles ; imposant et finement ouvragé. Il y a une grande bibliothèque occupant la moitié de la pièce, un jeu d'échec et même un petit bar typiquement Moldu...

"Bonjour Harry, et bonjour à vous aussi Sirius, quel plaisir de vous revoir !" s'exclame joyeusement leur hôtesse, vêtue d'un pull léger beige et d'une jupe plissée verte, ainsi qu'une robe ouverte argentée, ses cheveux en queue de cheval et un maquillage léger.

"Bonjour à vous aussi Alma, il est vrai que cela fait un certain temps que nous nous ne sommes pas vus ! Comment allez-vous ?" salue aimablement Sirius, faisant un baise-main à la femme, qui répondit par l'affirmative avant de les conduire au jardin ; où ils passeront le plus clair de leur temps.

Une fois arrivés, les présentations commencent, après un petit temps de flottement ... Samuel - vêtu d'une chemise verte avec un pantalon beige, assortis avec une robe argenté et des cheveux coiffés de laque - présente alors sa fille aînée ; histoire de briser la glace.

"Harry, c'est avec plein de fierté que je vous présente ma fille Daphné." Le petit garçon s'incline avec diligence et se présente en bonne et dû forme :

"Héritière Greengrass, c'est avec plaisir que je fais votre rencontre. J'ai tant et tant entendu parler de vous, que l'idée de vous rencontrer est devenue importante à mes yeux." dit poliment Harry, un léger sourire alors qu'il détaille de manière discrète sa future-fiancée ...

De taille moyenne et d'une carrure athlétique, elle a une peau claire avec un visage aux angles assurés, son nez est droit et ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres sont pleines, elle a des cheveux bruns foncés détachés ...

Ces derniers retombent habilement sur les épaules, de là où il est Harry peut dire qu'ils sentent la vanille et ses yeux, par Merlin cette fille a l'air si intelligente !

Ils sont clairs, allant presque sur l'ocre mais gardant cette étourdissante teinte chocolatée, ils brillent tant d'une intelligence et d'une force de caractère, avec un soupçon de malice ... que le dernier des Potter sent naître en lui un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir : une profonde et sincère envie d'apprécier une personne.

Je ne pense pas à l'amour ! Il n'a que 11 ans et de toute manière, je ne saurais vous dire précisément si c'est une espèce d'amour enfantin platonique, ou si c'est au contraire une forte affection soudaine, qui est éprouver par notre jeune Harry, toujours est-il que son cœur battait fort la chamade.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à être froid avec cette personne, sa sociopathie paraissait se calmer au contact formel, mais ouvert, de la jeune fille ; il se sentit sourire un peu plus sincèrement.

"Moi aussi il me tardait de vous rencontrer Lord Potter et Héritier Black... mon père m'a tant parlé de vous que je n'aurais jamais l'indécence de vous dire à quel point je pensais à cette après-midi. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue." Sourit également Daphné, un visage conquis par l'attitude respectueuse mais invitante de son futur-fiancé.

Et comment ne pas l'être, selon l'heureuse élue ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Harry tel qu'il est en ce moment : il est coutume que les fiancés ne doivent pas savoir à quoi ressemble l'autre, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun préjugés ou attentes, ou encore aveuglement "amoureux".

La présentation officielle doit se faire avant la rentrée à Poudlard, afin que lors de cette dernière, les deux promis puissent devenir amis avant de se faire la cour comme des adolescents : comprenez par là qu'ils puissent flirter en paix et plus si affinités.

Du coup, aucune photo ou descriptif physique, seulement moral, intellectuel... mental aussi et bien sur social, c'est bien plus important que l'apparence ; même s'il y a des déconvenues, elles sont moindres que s'il y a eu des mensonges avant.

La jeune fille n'était pas déçue du tout non plus, son fiancé lui plaisait en tout point : ses magnifiques yeux verts scintillent d'intelligence et de force, mais aussi d'intérêt envers elle ce qui la rassure beaucoup.

Ses cheveux noirs tombent sur un visage élégant, ces derniers cachent la fameuse cicatrice, rougeâtre et fine... Daphné éprouve une soudaine envie de lui faire une ou deux tresses, surtout que sa coiffe couleur corbeau arrive au milieu de la nuque.

La main de son promis tenait toujours la sienne, elle est fine, tiède et un peu calleuse sur les paumes, mais cela plut à la châtaine, en se disant que le brun doit être sportif et selon son père, il pratique couramment le Boxwondo - voila qui est très intéressant !

Sa carrure athlétique est enjolivée par un maintien droit, digne d'un Lord, avec une souplesse que la Canadienne ne pouvait expliquer et sa Magie, par Merlin... on sent une puissance calme, qui peut vite se lever en tempête grondante

Il ne lui tarde que de parler avec lui, de débattre sur tout et n'importe quoi, de s'entraîner au Boxwondo et de connaître tous ses secrets, même ceux qui sont les plus sombres !

"Et voici notre autre fille Harry, Astoria ... chérie ne soit pas timide, viens par-là." dit Alma, tenant la main d'une fillette de 8 ans à l'attitude timide.

Fine comme un brin de paille, la peau claire, le visage encore trop poupin pour en définir les traits avec une coiffe d'un châtains plus clair que sa sœur, ses yeux sont foncés mais comme son aînée, ils ont un charme qui fera fondre des cœurs plus tard - ou bien terrifier des malotrus.

"Bonjour à toi Astoria, je suis Harry le euh... fiancé de ta sœur." dit doucement le brun en se mettant à la hauteur de la petite timide, qui lui sourit avant de dire :

"Coucou Harry, tu es l'amoureux de Daphné ?" demande innocemment la petite maligne, faisant ricaner tout le monde sauf les deux concernés, qui rougirent, un peu gênés par cette qualification.

Préférant faire la rencontre de quelqu'un d'autre, avant de se transformer en tomate, Harry salue poliment le père de son autre fiancé qui lui présente son second promis...

"Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Lord Potter, Héritier Black, comme pour Daphné je voulais faire votre connaissance depuis longtemps. Et je tenais également à vous remercier pour avoir accepté des fiançailles avec ma personne malgré ma... malformation." salue Drago Malefoy, tiquant sur le dernier mot.

Harry détaille son deuxième promis : le garçon en face de lui avait de beaux cheveux, très blond voire presque blancs et courts, qui encadrent un visage fin au nez et menton pointu, qui est pâle avec des lèvres pleines.

Sa carrure est fine mais athlétique, la démarche digne et souple d'un Héritier, il recèle de l'humilité qu'il cache par des yeux bravaches, qui sont d'une belle couleur grise, tirant sur l'argenté et pleins de force intérieure ; sans doute qu'il emprunte souvent une façade froide et hautaine pour se protéger.

Sa chemise grise met en valeur ses épaules fines, en fait, il est bâti tout en finesse comme si un artiste avait décidé de le tailler dans de l'ivoire, il a jambes et des bras un peu plus costauds ; Harry sait qu'il pratique couramment le Quidditch et des exercices de yoga.

Le petit brun s'avoue sans peine que son interlocuteur est un beau garçon, il a envie de le connaître davantage et sa "malformation" ne le dérange nullement : pour lui il a une particularité qui fait de lui un être à part, surtout qu'il le sait intelligent et sarcastique, donc franchement il ne va surtout pas aller l'embêter avec ce qu'il y a dans son pantalon.

"Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Héritier Malefoy, je ne suis en aucun cas désappointé ou dégoûter par votre personne et comme je l'ai dis à votre père, j'accepte pleinement de vous aidez le temps que vous trouviez votre âme-sœur, j'espère que nous deviendrons de bons amis." salue le brun, solennel.

Le blond eut un léger sourire, rassuré par les mots de son futur-fiancé, comme Daphné il est heureux de l'aura dégagée par le brun. Il lui laisse promptement la place à Neville Londubat, qu'il sait timide à souhait malgré le fait que le garçon soit intéressant sur certains sujets...

"Bonjour à vous Héritier Londubat, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ... votre grand-mère n'a de cesse de mettre en valeur vos légères capacités scolaires et vos compétences en Botanique." salue poliment Harry, voulant mettre à l'aise son interlocuteur qu'il sent peu sur de lui.

En même temps, tout en Neville Londubat sent l'insécurité sociale, dû à une timidité clairement palpable : le corps halé est un peu enrobé avec une carrure voûtée, ce qui le rend plus petit que les autres... son visage joufflu aux traits doux et à la dentition ingrate est baissé, il est également caché par des cheveux châtains-clairs plus courts et davantage bouclés que ceux de Harry.

Pourtant ses yeux regardent le dernier des Potter, sous le rideau de cheveux, ses prunelles étaient d'un doux bleu-gris qui sont emplies d'une certaine innocence et en même temps, d'une souffrance qui aurait pu paraître subtile, mais Harry sait ce qu'a vécu Neville et il sait donc d'où vient cette lueur triste ; Augusta lui a raconté que ses parents ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie, alors que même s'il avait un an, le bambin s'en soit souvenu.

En effet, la vieille dame lui a décrit les crises de peurs qui assaillent parfois son petit-fils : il a pleuré et uriné au lit jusqu'à ses 7 ans, il ne manifestait jamais sa Magie et quand il le faisait... c'était source de "comédie" pour certains membres de sa famille, surtout pour les hommes de la Famille.

Même si sa grand-mère et sa grande-tante sont fières de lui, le garçonnet préfère aller dans les serres, le jardin ou la forêt d'à côté, car être tout le temps enfermer dans ce Manoir où Algie Londubat le maltraite psychologiquement afin de "l'endurcir" ... rappelle sans peine au petit garçon, les sévices que ces parents ont subit.

Harry trouvait cela proprement honteux, il se dit que ce n'est pas étonnant que son vis à vis soit si peu assuré avec cette tristesse palpable, ni même que sa grand-mère lui ait fait part de sa crainte qu'il ne devienne un Cracmol ; non pas qu'elle aurait été déçue, mais elle sait qu'il aurait pu être davantage maltraité par Algernon et donc, qu'il aurait dû rester définitivement dans le Monde Moldu.

"B-bonjour Lord Potter, Héritier Black, je-je suis également honoré de vous ren-rencontrer. Ma grand-mère m'a parlé de votre p-promesse d'amitié ... je euh, je voudrais vous dire merci, pour avoir ac-accepter cette responsabilité." remercie maladroitement Neville, la voix balbutiante.

Harry balaye ces pauvres remerciements de la main, arguant que c'était normal qu'il ait accepté de rendre ce service : après tout, leurs Familles ont un lien très fort et Harry n'est pas du genre à être sectaire quant aux Cracmols ou aux Nés-Moldus.

La personne suivante est un garçon plutôt beau, voire même aussi charmant que sa mère : d'une tête de plus que les autres, avec une carrure sportive mais tout en souplesse, la peau noire avec des pommettes hautes qui allongent un visage anguleux, et aux yeux en formes d'amandes ; Blaise Zabini ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, c'est une certitude !

Les seules différences sont la couleur des yeux, qui sont d'un noir très doux et brillants d'assurance, et ses courts cheveux noirs, qui sont crépus avec des boucles noires très serrées. Mais ces dernières s'arrêtent là, surtout qu'il semble avoir hérité du caractère suave et malicieux de sa mère ... Harry se demande distraitement à quoi ressemblait le géniteur du garçonnet.

"Lord Potter, c'est un immense honneur de vous rencontrer enfin, ma mère m'a tant parlé de vous et de vos charmes intellectuels, que j'ai l'envie de _débattre_ de beaucoup de sujets en votre aimable compagnie." sourit Blaise, le sourire poli mais le regard indéniablement charmeur.

"Et bien Héritier Zabini, sachez que le plaisir est amplement partager. Mais vanter mes capacités intellectuelles ne va pas vous protéger de mes arguments pour autant, et me charmer non plus. Mais je veux bien abdiquer sur le fait que vous avez déjà du charme... pour un pré-adolescent." Sourit Harry, amusé alors que ses fiancés cachant un rire au fond de leur gorge.

Le concerné troque son air charmeur, pour une mine beaucoup plus amusée et naturelle, qu'offensée et boudeuse ; Harry sait grâce à sa mère qu'il fonctionne à l'humour, avec une pincée de charme, il fallait donc avoir un second degré pour éviter de piquer un fard et offenser le garçonnet.

La personne suivante à se présenter est une jeune fille de la même taille que Daphné, avec une peau plus hâlée et la carrure d'une cavalière confirmée, ses cheveux sont d'un roux très foncé - cuivrés même - coiffés en une natte atteignant le haut du dos et une frange surlignant le front.

Son visage a des traits fins, que ce soit ses lèvres, son nez en trompette, ou encore la ligne de sa mâchoire, tout était fin - à l'inverse de sa tante en fait -, sans compter les rares tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et ses yeux d'un marron pétillants ; sa posture droite (aussi physiquement que moralement) et son allure tranquille pousse Harry à lui faire _un peu_ confiance.

"Je suis moi aussi très enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Lord Potter, Héritier Black : ma tante m'a tant et tant parlé de vous, sachez que j'ai très envie de vous connaître davantage et ... qu'on devienne de bons amis." salue tranquillement Susan, avec un léger sourire.

"Je suis également honoré de vous rencontrez enfin Héritière Bones, votre tante me parle sans arrêt de vous et me vante vos compétences naissantes en Droit, je souhaite amplement devenir votre ami et j'espère que l'on pourra débattre en compagnie de l'Héritier Blaise ici présent." dit Harry, s'inclinant comme le veut la coutume.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle ne devait voir beaucoup d'enfants et certainement encore moins de garçons, c'est l'une des traditions sorcières : si ce n'est pas dérangeant de laisser une fille seule avec des garçons sorciers "bien élevés" dirons-nous, ça l'est encore plus de la laisser côtoyer des enfants ayant des origines Moldues, et donc ignorants de cette coutume.

Ce n'est pas une question de machisme d'un autre temps (ou peut-être bien que si, aller savoir), chaque jeune fille a son libre-arbitre, mais il a été malheureusement prouvé que les enfants ayant des racines Moldues n'acceptent pas toujours les traditions ou qu'ils ne les comprennent qu'à moitié, ce qui les arrangent quoi...

Et donc quand il y a des incidents de cette nature, on encourage les jeunes filles à le signaler - même si elles ne sont pas fiancées, une Loi a été bafouée sans compter que, la sorcière peut se sentir déshonorée dans son corps et sa Magie ; sauf si c'est consenti mais même si ça arrive, le garçon doit savoir où il met les pieds.

Heureusement, il existe des potions et des sorts de contraception, sans parler de cette chose Moldue appeler "préservatifs", la jeune fille est quand même libre de euh... sauter le pas si elle est sure de cette décision, sauf si elle est fiancée et que le soupirant n'est pas ce dernier.

Cela vaut également pour les garçons sorciers, ils ne doivent pas être impliqués de manière romantique et/ou sexuelle avec une fille d'origine Moldue (si c'est un garçon et ben... ça ne pose aucun problème, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes) sous peine de se déshonorer en se retrouvant avec un bébé (et une épouse imprévue !) entre les bras.

Même si c'est l'heureuse élue, il est mal vu que les deux oiseaux d'amour soit parents avant leurs 20 ans ou pire encore, alors qu'ils sont toujours scolarisés ! Vraiment, Merlin bénisse les gens qui ont inventés les mixtures et les sorts empêchant ce genre de cas ; sauf s'ils ont oublié mais en général, ce cas de figure est rare si les deux protagonistes sont responsables.

La dernière personne à s'approcher de Harry est évidemment Théodore Nott : c'est un garçon efflanqué faisant la même taille que Blaise, mais avec une silhouette filiforme et pâle de celui qui reste souvent dedans, sans doute pour lire ou qui sort rarement, son corps est fin sans être maigre.

Comme son père, il a un visage aux angles que l'on pourrait qualifier de "coupants", tant ils sont anguleux : sa mâchoire carrée est surplombée par un nez droit, des pommettes saillantes, son menton a une fossette bien visible et des lèvres pleines ... cela rajoute un peu de douceur sur ce visage que l'on sent solitaire.

Il a des cheveux bruns relativement foncé, légèrement décoiffés sur le devant et courts, si bien que cela dévoile des oreilles légèrement décollées avec un cou glabre, et mettant en valeur des yeux bleus outre-mer ; ce qui lui confère davantage de chaleur et démontre que le garçonnet a de l'intelligence à revendre, mais aussi à quel point il est solitaire.

"Héritier Nott, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. J'aimerais vous transmettre mes hommages à votre père, je vois qu'il n'est pas présent. J'espère que nous aurons une bonne entente et si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez parler à mon père afin de faire sa connaissance en tant que filleul." salue doucement Harry, sans complaisances vis à vis du malade.

"Lord Potter Héritier Black, je suis également enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je vous remercie pour mon père, sachez que je lui transmettrais votre message avec grande diligence. Et en effet, j'aimerais parler à votre père ... seul à seul, si cela vous convient." demande poliment le garçon maigrelet.

Une fois les présentations faites avec les Héritiers, c'est au tour des adultes... il salue tous ceux qu'il connaît, sachant que Nott Sr. et Canton n'étaient pas là, et il fait la connaissance de Narcissa Malefoy ; dont il sent l'intelligence et une malice digne d'une Serpentarde, en plus de l'amour sincère d'une mère et d'une grande beauté.

Il faut dire qu'elle a beaucoup de sang Black dans les veines : un visage aristocratique et séduisant, dont le teint pâle est rehaussé par un peu de maquillage (poudre argentée sur les paupières du haut, de la poudre rosée sur les joues et un rouge à lèvres rouge) et dont la carrure fine et droite est mise en valeur par une robe en soie verte, par-dessus une chemise victorienne et un pantalon blanc.

Sans compter ses ongles vernis de bleu-clair, ses bijoux familiaux en argent, pourvus d'émeraudes et de diamants noirs, ses yeux bleus pétillants sont pleins de bonheur et d'intelligence et ses cheveux...

A la surprise de Harry, ils sont d'un blond tirant sur le doré, ce qui est étonnant pour une Black : toujours est-il que sa chevelure ensoleillée est coiffée de manière complexe, avec des nattes vertes pour tenir les tresses, qui finissent par s'arrêter au milieu des omoplates avec élégance.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentit "intimidé" par une autre femme qu'Amélia Bones - qui dégage quelque chose de fort - et Augusta Londubat - qui est comme elle est.

Narcissa Malefoy était belle mais pas que ... on peut sentir une certaine puissance typique de la Famille Black et elle a la classe d'une actrice du "Vieil Hollywood" qui en impose tout de même.

"Lady Malefoy, je suis pleinement honoré de faire cotre connaissance : votre mari et mon père m'ont dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Et je vois d'où Drago tient de son charme, sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit." salue le petit brun en faisant un baise-main dans les règles de l'art.

Cela fait doucement rire la femme, qui est un peu plus âgée que Sirius, quatre ans de plus que l'ancien Griffondor plus exactement, mais il est vrai qu'elle ne semble pas faire son âge ... Lucius la regarde comme si elle était le centre de son univers ; ainsi c'est cela que donne un veela amoureux ... ?

En effet, l'ancien Mangemort et bras droit de Voldemort regarde sa femme avec un air de merlan frit, ses yeux sont pleins de joie et son sourire rêveur est celui d'un homme plus que comblé, on sent même dans son aura magique à quel point il aime Narcissa et puis, la manière qu'il a de tenir la main de son épouse ne laisse pas de doutes sur leur relation amoureuse.

Harry espère tout de même qu'ils savent se tenir, il ne manquerait plus qu'il y ait un second Sirius et Remus dans la place tiens ! Vu comment les deux anciens Maraudeurs se regardent alors qu'ils ne sont pas unis ... franchement c'est à la fois embarrassant et amusant, aux yeux du petit sociopathe.

"Je suis honorée de vous connaître également Lord Potter Héritier Black, vos compliments me vont droit au cœur, et je tiens également à vous remercier pour avoir accepté la proposition de mon époux. Je tiens à vous dire aussi que je ne souhaite que le bonheur de notre fils, il est la personne la plus précieuse dans notre vie..." dit doucement la blonde, le regard aimant sur le blondinet.

Harry comprend immédiatement le message implicite, il promet à Narcissa de prendre soin de son enfant en le rendant ... satisfait de la situation présente, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son âme-sœur, même si cela doit prendre du temps ; peut-être que ce ou cette dernier.e ne sera pas à Poudlard mais ailleurs, dans un autre pays ou même dans le Monde Moldu.

Une fois toutes les présentations faites, les adultes rentrent à l'intérieur - dans le salon réservé aux invités, plus exactement - pour parler des choses importantes, comme leurs affaires, la politique et autres actualités du Monde Magique, et bien sur de leur progéniture.

Tandis que les plus jeunes sont invités à rester dans le grand jardin des Greengrass, à visiter la demeure - qui parait immense de l'extérieur - mais aussi à descendre les escaliers de la propriété pour aller voir le lac Michigan, qui est situé pile à la frontière Canadienne.

Interdiction formelle de les déranger, d'aller dans le bureau des parents ou dans la chambre des filles (et des parents bien sur) par contre, ce sont des endroits intimes que personne ne doit déranger d'une présence inopportune !

Daphné leur fait visiter la propriété des Greengrass qui appartient à la famille depuis les années 20, quand cette dernière a préféré l'ambiance capitaliste du continent Américain à celui trop fermée des Anglais de l'époque, sur certaines choses qui étaient taxées trop cher ou sujettes à des contrôles abusifs pour pas grand-chose.

Son arrière-grand-père, un vieil homme d'affaire, a acheté la propriété avec son jeune fils (son grand-père donc !) qui sortait d'Oxford pour comprendre les affaires dans le Monde Moldu. Bien sur, il a épousé sa grand-mère, une Canadienne pure et dure et ils ont eu son père par la suite !

Quant à sa mère c'est le contraire de son père : sa famille Canadienne a voulu quitter l'Ontario - trop bruyant et froid, aussi bien sur la température, que sur la mentalité des gens - pour tenter leur chance en Angleterre dans les années 50.

"Et bien, Daphné on dirait que vos parents ont beaucoup de choses en commun !" s'exclame Susan, intéressée par l'histoire familiale de sa nouvelle amie ; si tout ce passe bien durant l'après-midi.

"Oui, ils sont plus amis et partenaires en affaires qu'époux. Ils sont tous les deux asexuels, mais ils nous ont conçues de manière "classique", et même s'ils ont beaucoup de tendresse l'un envers l'autre, vous avez dû remarquer que ce sont des adeptes de l'amour platonique." dit la Canadienne, avec un sourire.

"Deux partenaires asexuels ? Voilà qui est une union rarissime, le dernier couple entièrement platonique remonte à ... mince j'ai un trou de mémoire." réfléchit Blaise, les lèvres pincées.

"Je-je crois que c'est Norbert Dragonneau et Porpentina Goldstein, vous-vous savez ... le magicozoologiste et l'auror Américaine qui ont affrontés Grindelwald ? Grand-mère connaît la famille Dragonneau et d'après ce qui se d-dit, ils sont tous les deux asexuels." explique maladroitement Neville.

A cela Drago confirme l'affirmation, puis les jeunes passent à un autre sujet, continuant leur visite du domaine qui est magnifique à l'Automne selon Daphné, mais Astoria réplique qu'il est mieux en hiver ; quand la neige est si épaisse que l'on peut faire un château en neige, leur père est doué pour cette discipline.

Quand ils descendent la petite colline, ils voient un lac magnifique : l'eau est si transparente que les arbres, d'un vert éclatant et le ciel si bleu, se reflètent dans l'étendu lisse seulement troublée par des poissons ou des grenouilles voulant quitter leur domicile aquatique.

Ça et les quelques moldus dans des barques, avec une canne à pêche, voulant sans doute attraper quelques poissons pour les manger ou se vanter un peu ; alors que comme Daphné leur explique, le lac n'a que quelques petites créatures aquatiques insignifiantes, donc leur vantardise relève plus de la bêtise qu'autre chose.

Les sorciers ricanent à cette phrase, certes ils n'ont rien de spécifiquement négatifs contre les Moldus, mais certains pans de leur culture et de leur comportement en général leur paraissent tellement stupides !

Les enfants remontent, pour se reposer près de la piscine : Daphné dit que c'est dommage que personne n'ait apporté son maillot et que son père n'a pas chauffé magiquement l'eau, ils auraient pût se baigner un peu et même se dorer au soleil. Mais ils s'assoient tout de même sur les transats, pour parler de tout et de rien ...

En son for intérieur, Harry admet volontiers qu'il passe en bon moment : ses fiancés sont intéressants (même très !) comme il l'avait espéré et ils se respectent dans leur union atypique, Théodore est certes un solitaire, mais une fois qu'il parle, il le fait de manière utile et un brin cynique, presque blasé ...

Blaise malgré ses airs charmeurs et décontractés, déborde d'une malice typiquement Serpentarde avec un humour noir qui lui est propre.

Susan est celle qui est la plus pétillante d'eux tous mais ce n'est pas un défaut loin de là : c'est rafraîchissant, surtout qu'elle n'est pas dans le jugement, alors même qu'elle est entourée d'enfants de Mangemorts.

Quant à Neville, s'il est toujours maladroit et discret (comme Théo, avec qui il semble bizarrement proche ...), il a parfois des sursauts d'assurance quand il est question de Botanique, d'animaux (magiques ou non), sur les Sortilèges même s'il ne sent pas doué et les questions sociales ; comme le droit des personnes transsexuelles par exemple, ou les enfants "hybrides".

"Je trouve cela honteux que les personnes pas à 100% humaines n'aient pas les mêmes Droits et statuts sociaux que les sorciers 'purs' ... franchement je veux dire, si j'avais un mari ou une épouse qui avait du sang de créature, et que nous voudrions avoir un enfant, pourquoi faudrait-il que l'un de nous soit stérilisé pour devoir divorcer par la suite ? C'est écœurant !" râle Neville, un feu inattendu dans les yeux et la carrure plus droite.

"Et bien dis donc Londubat, cela à l'air de tenir à cœur ce genre de combat ! Tu t'attends à épouser une créature magique ou quoi ?" demande Drago, haussant un sourcil, alors que les autres acquiescent en se disant que le petit Neville cache bien sa bravoure sous ses airs renfermés.

"Malefoy, si tu lisais les rapports que Norbert Dragonneau a publiés dans les années 60, sur l'augmentation de l'Hybridation et sa nécessité, tu verrais de quoi je parle : la Magie doit se renouveler par le sang, et comme c'est une entité quasi-autonome, elle pousse les sorciers 'humains' à rechercher un compagnon ou une campagne qui a du sang de créature." explique Neville, d'un ton docte.

"Même si certains comme Dolores Ombrage disent qu'au contraire les sorciers doivent rester totalement 'humains', il a été médicalement prouvé que le métissage est le seul avenir pour préserver la Magie. Finis les mariages consanguins et sectaires, il faut que le Monde Sorcier se diversifie pour que la puissance magique perdure." continue le garçonnet, avec le même ton.

Cela fait réfléchir les autres un moment, il est vrai que la Magie s'épuise, à force d'être bridée de partout et d'être renfermée sans raisons. De ce fait, il faut valoriser le mariage "inter-espèce" et/ou avec des Moldus, mais aussi les mariages comme celui de Harry, Daphné et Drago ... qui n'est pas si rare que ça, même si on en parle pas beaucoup.

Ils eurent tellement de sujets de conversation, avec tant de débats passionnants, qu'ils se trouvent vite des atomes crochus et qu'un début d'amitié s'est formé de manière lente mais solide ; avec beaucoup de temps bien sur, mais ils ressentent tous ce lien inattendu au fond d'eux.

Blaise et Drago - respectivement doués en Sortilèges et en Potions - ont promit à Neville de l'aider dans ces matières, en remerciement le garçon enrobé leur a juré de les aider en Botanique et d'établir un contrat d'amitié avec les deux futurs Serpentards.

Quant à Théodore, il s'ouvre davantage en compagnie de Susan et de Harry, il apprécie Neville également, sans doute que le garçon efflanqué aime les compagnies silencieuses et studieuses. Susan est le "feux d'artifice" du groupe avec son caractère pétillant, sans être agitée et impolie pour autant...

Drago paraissait froid et hautain, mais il avait un bon fond et en plus d'être intelligent, il était incollable sur le sujet des Potions. De plus, lui et Daphné ont rapidement noué un lien d'amitié ; sans doute se sont-ils mis d'accord pour avoir une bonne entente, car après tout ils sont fiancés à la même personne, et le blond n'a pas d'autre choix que d'être sous la protection de Harry.

Chose que Daphné semble avoir compris et accepté, elle se révéla vite être quelqu'un de pragmatique, mais aussi d'ouvert d'esprit, car lorsque Harry parle de sa sociopathie (sujet inévitable, qui allait forcément tomber sur la table) elle ne grimace pas d'un air apeuré ou dégoûté, mais elle ne déborde pas non plus d'une curiosité malvenue.

Aimant cette attitude, suivie par celle de Drago plus interrogatrice et des autres, attendant poliment des réponses sans le presser de questions intrusives, le petit brun s'attelle à répondre à toutes les questions posées de manière claire et nette ...

"Les enfants, il est l'heure de dîner, il faut rentrer maintenant !" appelle Alma, par le biais d'un Sonorus bien sentit, il est vrai que le soleil est en train de se coucher au loin, laissant présager une soirée aux températures douces.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les parents mettent une veste en toile pour la progéniture, vu qu'il fait un peu frais au Canada, ce n'est pas comme en Angleterre où il fait davantage bon - voire même sec.

Et selon les Zabini, il fait encore plus chaud chez eux en Italie : certes ils parlent bien Anglais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour renier leurs origines, surtout qu'ils vont également en Espagne quand ils ont le temps, mais aussi à Monaco pour des soirées - enfin, surtout Caterina - et en Angleterre uniquement pour le travail et les amis.

"Et si tu montrait la salle de projection Daphné ? Comme ça si tes amis veulent regarder un film... lequel d'entre-vous connaît le cinéma ?" demande Samuel, alors que la soupière sert un bouillon de légumes et de pâtes en guise d'entrée.

A la surprise de Harry, tout le monde à part Drago et Théodore lèvent la main : le père du second ne fréquenterait jamais le Monde Moldu bien sur et Lucius leur dit qu'ils n'ont jamais trouvé le temps de faire ce genre de sortie en famille ... il fréquente un peu le monde non-magique mais pas autant que ça.

Et pourtant le reste de la soirée se passe bien : le repas était très convivial, le film qu'ils ont choisit ont conquis les néophytes que sont Drago et Théodore et après ce dernier, ils ont fait des jeux de sociétés sorciers ; échecs, cartes explosives et autres jeux que Harry a appris à apprécier davantage, bien qu'il les connaisse déjà.

Avant de se quitter, chacun se donne leur coordonnées pour s'envoyer des hiboux, puis tout le monde se salue avec politesse et fatigue - il était à peu près 23h15 après tout - et ensuite ce fut le moment des départs ; certains transplanent comme les Malefoy, qui raccompagnent Théodore chez lui, et Zabini mère et fils.

Les autres prirent la cheminée, d'abord les deux Londubat - Augusta disant qu'elle n'est plus toute jeune -, puis Amélia et sa fille avec la galanterie de Sirius et enfin, Harry et son père. Qui une fois rentrer chez eux, font un petit débriefing de la soirée...

Et l'ancien Griffondor est ravi de constater que son fils s'entendait bien avec les autres enfants ! Lui qui avait eu peur que le petit brun sociopathe ne s'entende pas bien, ou qu'il ait des difficultés diverses et variées : il s'était trompé à son grand soulagement !

Il a observé son fils de loin, de manière discrète et détachée, et ce qu'il a vu lui a enlevé un poids sur la poitrine : le dernier des Potter a entretenu beaucoup de conversations au cours de la soirée, sans négliger quiconque et en faisant des efforts d'expression comme des sourires ou autres ...

Puis le fait qu'il visite le domaine Greengrass, qu'il regarde un film après avoir dûment expliquer le cinéma, qu'il fasse des jeux de société et qu'il finisse par donner ses coordonnées aux autres, afin de rester en contact, mais aussi son comportement très amical (voire "tendre" ?) envers ses futur-fiancés.

Cela lui a fait énormément plaisir et a posé la première pierre, quant au fait d'être rassuré à propos de l'avenir social (au sens purement amical, sans arrières-pensées professionnelles, juridiques ou de hiérarchie politiques) de son fils ; maintenant il sait que Harry ne sera pas seul à Poudlard ou même à l'extérieur.

Et puis, l'ancien prisonnier a bien vu les regards qu'il a échangés avec Daphné et Drago, il s'est retenu de le chambrer à leur retour ! Surtout que les impressions ont l'air dûment partagées, même s'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour parler d'amour - en particulier pour Drago, qui est destiné à trouver son âme-sœur de part son sang de créature magique.

Mais une conversation avec Narcissa, dont les retrouvailles furent plutôt positives, lui a indiqué que le petit blondinet souffrait de sa différence : bien que ses parents l'aiment tel qu'il est ("ou elle" lui avait soufflé le père), et que l'entourage s'en moque éperdument... la peur de Drago d'être rejeté par son âme-sœur empoisonne son assurance et sa faculté à se montrer moins froid.

Et le fait qu'il ait demandé à Harry - mais aussi à Daphné apparemment - si sa "difformité" ne le dérange pas est significatif de ce mal-être risquant de se développer en grandissant ; l'adolescence est tout ce qu'elle provoque, mais aussi les racontars qui vont bourdonner à Poudlard - il est coutume d'indiquer la naissance d'un enfant avec le nom de famille et le sexe, dans un article de la Gazette.

Pourtant Lucius lui a souvent répété que ça ne change rien que son garçon (ou sa fille, cela dépendra de Drago) soit né.e avec des attributs sexuels ambigus : il ne fera jamais comme son défunt père Abraxas, qui lui était un viriliste au dernier degré !

Quand il a sut que son fils était un Veela de catégorie "soumis", il s'est mis en tête de le rendre plus "masculin"... tout en détruisant la fragile relation père-fils qu'ils avaient.

Et il a été extrêmement surpris que son Héritier soit destiné à une femme, de lignée prestigieuse qui plus est, mais Lucius ne l'a pas invité au mariage sorcier ou à la cérémonie d'Union - vu que c'est un Veela, le couple voulait honorer la créature du blond - et il ne lui a jamais présenté Drago.

Il n'est pas venu le voir sur son lit de mort non plus, bien sur il est passé à l'enterrement mais il n'a pas versé une seule larme et il n'a jamais voulu animer son portrait de Famille - qu'il ne regarde même pas.

En apprenant cela, Sirius a ressenti de la compassion envers son ancien ennemi - son père était comme ça lui aussi - et il s'est promis de ne jamais traiter Harry de cette manière, mais aussi de pleinement respecter Drago et de l'aider à l'adolescence ; peut-être que Remus ou Drusilla pourront l'aider également ?

Après tout ils sont tous les deux des créatures magiques, soumises à la demande de Mère-Magie dans la recherche d'un.e/des partenaire(s), même si Drusilla n'est pas pressée de se caser, la louve en elle réclame une Union dans le futur !

Et malheureusement ce n'est pas gagner pour Drago, si son âme-sœur le rejette ou l'oblige à se conformer à ce que le petit blond ne veut pas être (un Veela, même soumis, est une créature fière et exigeante), cela risque d'entraîner une dépression mortelle chez le petit garçon.

Sirius se dit que Remus et lui ont beaucoup de chance tout de même : les deux hommes se sont trouvés par deux fois et ils ont acceptés depuis longtemps leur destin conjugal, en même temps l'ancien Griffondor ne veut plus qu'une chose ... s'unir à l'homme qu'il aime, de toutes les manières possibles.

Ça et avoir Harry à ses côtés, être son père est l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soient arrivé, même si au début il avait de l'incertitude teintée de regrets, au final il ne fait juste que réaliser le souhait de James et Lily, mais aussi le sien quand bien même il ne s'est jamais imaginé avec un enfant dans les bras !

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, alors ... ? Comment trouvez-vous la petite bande d'amis ? D'ailleurs je songe à donner un surnom à leur petit groupe - et à ses membres par extension - ; si vous avez des idées dites le moi dans les reviews - petits indices (parce que je suis sympa tout de même ...), je cherche dans les constellations, ou dans les noms des archanges, bref un peu comme les Maraudeurs !**

 **Dites-moi également ce que vous pensez de la relation des trois fiancés ...**

 **Je compte sur vos reviews, je les lis toujours plaisir, en attendant le prochaine chapitre portez-vous bien et à bientôt ^^**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour tout le monde, je m'excuse pour le retard assez énorme - rien depuis le 12 Mais ? Aaarg ... - mais il faut dire que mon Service Civique me prend beaucoup d'énergie, quand il ne me prend pas que du temps !**

 **Et quand je n'ai pas de batterie, et bien logiquement je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour écrire ne serait-ce que trois paragraphes de longueur raisonnable, je n'ai pas non plus l'envie - surtout si il y' a un mal de crâne qui s'en mêle - de réfléchir à quelque de chose de potable.**

 **Du coup je m'excuse de ce retard, sans plus de blabla je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ; comme d'habitude je ne possède pas le patrimoine littéraire de J.K Rowling et ne gagne rien par le biais de cette fiction. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 36 - une journée au Chemin de Traverse**

"Hey Harry, réveille-toi mon grand : il est l'heure de se lever, rappelle-toi qu'aujourd'hui on doit aller acheter tes fournitures." murmure doucement Sirius, ouvrant le volet de la chambre, faisant grimacer de gène le petit garçon, qui ouvre néanmoins un œil mécontent.

Sirius retient de justesse un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, sachant que son fils n'est pas du tout du matin, et donc qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de lui à ce sujet ! L'ancien Griffondor va dans la cuisine pour préparer ses fameux pancakes aux fruits rouges, sachant qu'ainsi son fils lui pardonnera de l'avoir réveillé à une heure aussi matinale.

Il est en effet à peine 9 h et on était un samedi, franchement se lever de si bonne heure en fin de semaine ... quelle hérésie aux yeux du petit garçon, qui aime bien faire la grasse matinée le week-end, tout travailleur qu'il soit.

"Bon sang, je jetterais bien un sort à celui ou celle qui a inventé le réveil, ça me fera de l'exercice." râle intérieurement le petit brun, marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain, ou plutôt évitant les murs jusqu'à cette dernière.

La douche, d'abord froide bien sur, le fait sursauter de manière très désagréable - le jeune sociopathe fusille l'eau diabolique de son regard - avant de se placer sous le jet qui se réchauffe petit à petit, non vraiment il déteste se lever un matin de week-end !

Mais au moins sa toilette eut le mérite de le réveiller, assez pour qu'il puisse s'habiller convenablement d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, de ses bijoux et qu'il transforme le fouillis présent sur sa tête en une coiffure décente.

"Ah ben enfin tu es réveillé ! Tiens voila tes pancakes préférés, un jus d'orange pressé comme tu aime et ton thé noir habituel en temps de crise !" déclame joyeusement l'ancien prisonnier, un grand sourire, lui posant une assiette conséquente de pancakes couverts de fruits rouges et de chocolat fondu.

"Arrête d'être joyeux dès le matin sac à puces ... ils ont l'air bon ces pancakes." râle Harry, mais dont les yeux furent sous le charme de la dite nourriture, et que Sirius se peignait d'un air très fier face à l'appétit de son fils, avant de lui-même passer à table.

Comme d'habitude, le petit-déjeuner est silencieux, l'un n'étant pas suffisamment réveillé pour tenir une conversation et l'autre est trop occuper avec le tête-à-tête de son assiette, pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils utilisent la cheminée pour arriver chez les Greengrass : il a été convenu que Harry irait faire ses achats avec sa fiancée d'abord, en commençant par prendre de l'argent chez Gringotts (Daphné ayant maintenant une bourse personnelle), puis d'acheter les objets marqués dans la catégorie "Fourniture".

Ensuite, ils iront rejoindre Drago et sa famille pour acheter l'uniforme et les livres, ils poursuivront par le repas de midi avec les deux fiancés, Blaise et Théodore. Puis Neville et sa grand-mère les rejoindront pour l'achat de l'animal et de la baguette, et ils finiront par une petite exploration du Monde Moldu en compagnie de Susan Bones.

Ils iront peut-être au cinéma ou acheter quelques livres Moldus ou faire autre chose histoire de terminer la journée avant d'emprunter la cheminée des Bones et rentrer chez eux ...

Sirius et Harry seront sous Glamour bien entendu, l'ancien Griffondor prendra l'apparence de son cousin - toujours en vie aux dernières nouvelles, bien qu'affaibli par la maladie, il est désormais en fauteuil roulant, maigre avec ces drôles de taches sombres parcourant son corps livide.

Quant au petit garçon, il sera le copier-coller de Sirius sauf pour les yeux, qu'il souhaite d'un gris parfait typique de la Famille Black. Ils seront habillés en noir sauf la cape qui sera grise-argentée, et leur comportement global sera celui de Sang-Purs parfaitement traditionnels bien que les "Hydrus" soit des anonymes venus du Canada.

Et il répondra au doux nom de Samael Hydrus, comme son père qui se nommera Dorian Hydrus ; c'était le camouflage parfait, autant sur l'apparence que sur les noms et le comportement, personne ne pourra se douter que Sirius Black et en liberté et que Harry Potter a échappé au contrôle de Dumbledore !

"Et bien monsieur Hydrus, je dois vous dire que cette apparence et ce maintien vous sied à ravir, et cette cape ... est-ce de la soie d'Acromentule ?" sourit Daphné, se mettant déjà dans la peau de son personnage ; elle est toujours fiancée à "Samael" après tout, donc autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout !

"Et vous, Héritière Greengras, vous êtes toujours aussi embellie par votre sang noble et votre brillante intelligence." répond Samael, avec le même sourire et un élégant baise-main.

Sous les rires des adultes, plus amusés par ce petit jeu qu'autre chose, les deux jeunes - ayant un sourire narquois - passent dans l'âtre de la cheminée, pour atterrir dans le salon de thé et librairie de Caterina Zabini ; décoré de façon chic mais simple, bien éclairé avec des fauteuils confortables, une odeur de thé et de livres flottant dans les airs.

Ils se dépêchent de sortir et ils traversent les rues complexes de l'Allée des Embrumes, que Harry regarde sous toutes les coutures, trouvant l'endroit fascinant malgré le fait que l'environnement ne le mette pas en valeur ; le sol est toujours aussi boueux et collant, la brume toujours présente, les bruits de fond sont toujours inquiétants et le ciel est toujours aussi gris.

Très vite, les cinq Canadiens se retrouvent dans la rue plus animée et accueillante du Chemin de Traverse, bien qu'il n'y ait pas encore beaucoup de monde : il est encore tôt et certains magasins ne sont pas tous ouverts, comme ceux s'occupant des tissus divers et variés, des animaux ou même du domaine des Potions.

"Bien allons chez Gringotts, Samael devez-vous voir un conseiller, avant de prendre de l'argent ?" demande Alma, alors qu'ils marchent jusqu'au grand bâtiment blanc, fait de marbre et de bronze ; avec une inscription en or pur, histoire de montrer au sorciers que les banquiers, c'est le peuple des Gobelins et personne d'autre.

"Je dois juste prendre de l'argent dans ma bourse Alma, j'ai écris à mon conseiller la semaine dernière." répond le petit garçon, de manière polie alors que son regard est plissé à cause du soleil, déjà éclatant en ce début de matinée.

Une fois entrer dans le hall de la Banque, la petite troupe se dirige vers un caissier, qui bien sur avait une mine patibulaire, froide et dentue, bien qu'il fut accueillant envers "leurs estimés clients". Il les conduit au chariot, dont la sécurité avait bien besoin d'être renforcée au niveau des ouvertures : en effet, il n'y a pas de toiture, ni de portières ...

Même si la vitesse amuse les enfants et Sirius - toujours un peu gamin, malgré sa maturité -, les deux autres sont crispés par cette dernière, alors que le sadique gobelin accélérait exprès pour terrifier ses passagers humains. On peut respecter ses clients, mais on peut leur faire en voir de toutes les couleurs après tout !

Une fois arrivé à destination, les deux fiancés entrent promptement dans leurs coffres pour prendre autant d'argent que nécessaire, Sirius accompagne Harry pour lui indiquer combien de Galions et de Mornilles il devait prendre, ainsi que les Noises - même si ces dernières n'avaient pas autant de valeur, elles sont tout de même utiles.

Sitôt la bourse mise en poche, et chacun bien installé dans le chariot, le gobelin active une drôle de manette dorée, qui fait monter le transport en chandelle jusqu'à l'espèce de "gare", où tout les chariots sont rangés et entretenus entre chaque voyage.

La petite bande sort de l'imposant bâtiment, Sirius sort la liste scolaire de sa poche ainsi qu'un sac en bandoulière sans fond, avec différents compartiments pour chaque objet et bien sur, il ne pèse qu'un petit kilo une fois plein à ras-bord.

"Bon, que faut-il acheter comme fourniture ? Normalement cela ne change pas d'une année à l'autre, mais cela fait un sacré moment que je n'ai pas lu la liste de Poudlard." dit le grand brun, se souvenant de sa première année à l'école des sorciers, mais aussi de la dernière où la liste lui a paru si vide, que c'était un gaspillage de parchemin à ses yeux.

Ils regardent donc le passage intitulé "Fournitures", espérant que les magasins ayant chacun des objets ne soient pas trop éloignés les uns des autres ; ils ont dans l'idée de faire un circuit pour pouvoir acheté efficacement les affaires, sans perdre de temps ou faire des détours inutiles.

"Alors, on s'occupera de la baguette magique en tout dernier. Je propose que l'on commence par le télescope, la balance en cuivre et les fioles ... les magasins qui vendent ça sont juste en face sur la droite, ensuite on pourra descendre la rue pour prendre le chaudron et de quoi écrire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?" propose Sirius, aimablement et sans s'imposer.

"C'est une bonne idée monsieur Hydrus ! Il est vrai que la boutique de Madame Guipure se situe plus bas dans la rue, donc cela est intelligent de commencer par là." approuve joyeusement Samuel, les yeux pétillants.

Ainsi ils commencent par les fioles, vendues dans une boutique jouxtant le passage vers l'Allée des Embrumes : c'était aussi bien petit de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur, mais les fioles sont bien rangés sur des étagères incrustées dans les murs donc l'endroit n'est pas trop exigu, même si Harry a des tendances claustro-phobiques remontant à la petite enfance, de par le manque d'éclairage.

"Dites-moi Daphné, que me conseillerais-vous de prendre comme types de fioles ? Celles en verre ou en cristal ?" demande soudainement le brun, mal à l'aise et ne voulant penser qu'à sa liste.

"Et bien par souci de résistance et d'esthétisme, je vous conseillerais de prendre celle en cristal, édition "ébène". Regardez c'est juste celles-ci : leur coffret foncé possède des fermetures à clapet en cuivre, et voyez comment les artisans ont sculpté le cristal de manière presque artistique..." répond doucement Daphné, comprenant le trouble de son promis.

La jeune fille argumente donc sur le fait que le cristal, en plus d'être beau et plus ou moins réservé aux Sang-Purs, est plus résistant que le verre en cas de chute et qu'il s'érode moins vite. Il résiste et isole bien les potions encore chaudes également.

Harry, reconnaissant envers sa fiancée, suit son conseil à la lettre et pour 8 Mornilles et 19 Noises, il s'offre les dites fioles qui effectivement, sont faites d'un bel ouvrage et il avoue qu'il n'aurait jamais eu autant de patience pour fabriquer artistiquement ces objets.

Une fois sorti, le petit brun respire un grand coup tandis que son père lui met la main à l'épaule, c'est l'un des multiples cadeaux que lui ont faits les Dursley : il n'aime pas les endroits sombres et petits, à cause de son placard sous l'escalier, surtout si en plus ça sent le renfermé et la poussière.

La seconde boutique est heureusement bien éclairée et grande : elle est divisée en deux parties bien distinctes, avec dans la première toutes sortes de télescopes et d'autres objets du même acabit, tandis que dans l'autre il y est indiquer "Balances et autres outils de mesure", elles sont séparées par des portes en battant.

"Pour rappel, il faut prendre un télescope pliable en cuivre, de 30 centimètres et équipé d'une lunette grossissante pouvant s'augmenter trois fois." dit Alma, scrutant les rayons d'un air attentif, Sirius regardant les nouveaux lunascope avec curiosité ; jouant par la même occasion, son rôle de touriste.

Une fois le précieux sésame en main, ils passent aux rayons des balances où Samuel dit que cette dernière doit également être en cuivre et de taille entre "petite et moyenne", sans compter qu'elle doit être multi-fonctionnelle au niveau des unités des mesures.

Le tout leur coûte 16 Mornilles et 12 Noises, mais Daphné préfère payer la course avec un Galion, le commerçant la regarde avec de yeux pétillants par la suite ... il faut dire qu'un Galion fait toujours plaisir.

"Avant d'acheter le chaudron père, pourrait-on montrer la boutique "Légers bagages pour lourds voyages" à Samael ?" demande la jeune fille, polie comme il se doit en public.

"Bien sur ma fille ! C'est même une très bonne idée, vous verrez Samael ... cette boutique vous sera certainement très utile !" dit le père famille, fier de la présence d'esprit de sa fille.

La dite boutique est juste en face de la boutique vendant les chaudrons, ils passent d'abord par la papeterie, qui est petite et mal rangée, mais bien éclairer et assez spacieuse.

Les deux enfants prennent plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin - mis dans plusieurs petits coffres circulaires, sans fond bien sur -, trois gros encriers contenant le liquide noir réglementaire, et une jolie plume d'oie aiguisée aux plumes chatoyantes.

Le tout est vendu pour 6 Mornilles tout de même, Harry rassure ses futurs beaux-parents quant au fait qu'il maîtrise l'écriture sorcière, l'exercice a été certes compliqué mais le petit garçon a comblé cette lacune depuis longtemps déjà ; les stylos Moldus sont plus pratiques !

Ensuite, la fameuse boutique de valises sorcières, qui vend également des sacs à dos, des sacs en bandoulière pour transporter des affaires de cours à l'épaule, des porte-monnaie pour les Ladies, etc ... et comme Daphné lui expliqua, le commerce livre à domicile les fameux bagages - personnalisés et protégés -, donc pas besoin de s'encombrer en prenant ces derniers !

Et effectivement, Harry constate qu'il y a du choix dans les produits et que les garanties de sécurité, ainsi que les bons de livraison, ont plein d'avantages pour lui ; sans compter que Sirius avait l'air plus que d'accord avec le principe, à son époque cela n'existait pas et ça a manqué à beaucoup de monde.

Le petit garçon prend donc une feuille pour commander une malle, se tirant par un manche de préférence, ne voulant pas porter cette dernière. Bien sur toutes les valises de la boutique sont vendues avec plusieurs compartiments d'une capacité de plusieurs kilos chacun, avec des sortilèges de protections variés et de légèreté...

Tout cela convient au petit garçon, qui dans une semaine sera l'heureux propriétaire d'une malle en cuir noir, décorée de serpents argentés et avec des ailes de chauve-souris vertes sur le dessus, mais aussi d'un sac en bandoulière en cuir d'hippogriffe tout simple, pour transporter ses affaires de cours. Le tout lui coûte 4 Galions et 2 petites Mornilles ; un achat coûteux certes mais qui vaut le coup !

"Daphné je dois vous dire que vous avez eu une riche idée ! Cela évitera à mon père de devoir faire tous les ensorcellements nécessaires sur une simple valise Moldue, mais aussi de devoir acheter un sac de cours exprès pour ma vie d'étudiant. Je vous en remercie chaudement." sourit le petit brun, alors que sa promise se rengorge d'une discrète fierté.

La boutique vendant les chaudrons est ... très encombrée, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire : une bonne partie du trottoir alloué à la boutique sur le devant et les ruelles jouxtant cette dernière, sont littéralement envahis par des chaudrons de grandes tailles - certains ressemblent même à des baignoires -, de modèles variés et dans différentes matières proposées par la boutique.

L'intérieur est exactement pareil, heureusement il est bien éclairé sinon Harry se serait senti mal à nouveau, et merci Merlin, ils peuvent circuler convenablement dans le commerce sans se prendre un chaudron dans le mollet ou tomber car le pied se serait pris là où il ne faut pas.

"Le chaudron doit être un modèle standard, de taille 2 et en étain, ils sont faciles à trouver. Il faut aller près de la caisse, vers la droite." souffle Alma, à son futur gendre qui ne semble pas aimé l'endroit.

L'objet circulaire est également vendu avec une touille en bois, et une boite d'entretien avec un manuel, le tout coûte 2 Galions et une douzaine de Mornilles. Avec un peu de regrets, les Greengrass et les "Hydrus" se séparent, mais Daphné lui souhaite - discrètement bien sur - de bien profiter du reste de la matinée avec leur second promis, avec un sourire sincère.

Cela fait doucement sourire Harry, qui est tout de même heureux (pour un sociopathe) que sa future épouse accepte son autre futur époux, ou du moins qu'elle comprenne que leur union quelque peu atypique existe et qu'elle arrive à faire des compromis émotionnels avec cela ; quoiqu'elle ne semble pas particulièrement blessée par cette situation.

La famille Malefoy les attendait devant la boutique de Madame Guipure, dont le commerce se tient à quelques mètres de Gringotts, avec une mine aussi détendue que peut l'être celle d'un Sang-Pur - si ce n'est que le regard gris de Drago masque à grande peine son excitation ; autant pour cette journée si spéciale, que pour voir son ami, protecteur et fiancé.

Une fois les salutations d'usages passées, les cinq sorciers entrent dans la boutique : joliment décorée, bien éclairée et ordonnée, avec des produits correctement mis en place et une commerçante souriante ... ça change de ce que Harry a vu précédemment, et en bien !

"Bonjour, Lord et Lady Malefoy, ainsi qu'à vous charmants inconnus. Ah mais voilà le jeune Drago, que tu as grandis ... venez mes enfants, je vais prendre votre liste ainsi que vos mesures, messieurs-dames, vous pouvez monter au salon de thé si cela vous dit." accueille gentiment la dame, faisant fi de toutes conventions mais restant polie.

Pourtant elle plaisait bien à Harry, son comportement est aussi convivial qu'il est professionnel : une fois la liste et les mesures faites, sans être intrusives bien sur, elle leur explique les différentes modalités magiques sur les robes et les invite à s'asseoir sur tabouret.

"Dites-moi Drago, cette femme semble bien vous connaître, la voyez-vous souvent ?" demande curieusement Harry, pour en savoir davantage et passer le temps ; la commerçante est visiblement dans son atelier entrain d'assembler les tissus, et elle en a pour longtemps.

"Oui Samael en effet, Madame Guipure est notre couturière familiale depuis les fiançailles de mes parents. Certes des mauvaises langues diront qu'elle est ... populaire pour notre rang, mais mon père aime ses compétences et ma mère adore son catalogue toujours varié. Moi-même, j'aime sa délicatesse et son savoir-être." explique doucement Drago.

"Je vous comprends Drago, il est vrai que cette dame à l'air, en plus d'être compétente et commerciale, d'être quelqu'un de professionnel sur le tactile. Il est vrai que certains professionnels du milieu de la couture manquent cruellement de patience car ils sont trop zélés." acquiesce doucement Harry, pour en avoir fait l'expérience une fois.

Remus et Drusilla se sont cotisés pour lui offrir une tenue de soirée Moldue, avec bien sur une cape sorcière pour donner le change, après tout malgré ses affiliations politiques et sociales ... il reste un Sang-Mêlé et donc, il a des racines Moldues en lui ; comme il n'en a pas honte, il ne les reniera jamais !

En un mot comme en cent, le tailleur dont il a passé la porte ce jour-là a manqué de délicatesse : mouvements brusques, aiguilles rentrants dans la chair, ce genre de choses désagréables qui ont fait que Harry préfère sans conteste les méthodes magiques pour le sur-mesure ...

Une demie-heure plus tard, l'aimable commerçante revient avec 8 sacs en papiers de chaque côté, elle leur présente les produits avec professionnalisme et en étant délicate dans le maniement des vêtements ; par Magie bien sur !

"Et voici vos courses jeunes gens ! Il y' a toutes les options disponibles qui sont offerts par la maison ! Venez à la caisse, vous pourrez régler la note et j'appellerais vos parents ..." sourit l'aimable commerçante.

Les deux garçons payent la note, assez salée avec les 9 Galions et les 11 Mornilles en moins, mais ça vaut le coup car les matériaux sont de bonnes qualités sans compter les options proposées par le magasin ... du coup cette perte boursière est plutôt rentable, surtout qu'ils vont garder ces vêtements pendant sept longues années !

Une fois les parents descendus, la petite troupe sort du magasin et se dirige vers Fleury et Bott - qui est juste à côté de leur précédente destination - pour acheter les livres, l'ambiance est plutôt détendue : Narcissa et Sirius ont l'air d'avoir renoué un lien familial longtemps oublié, mais quelque peu regretté, tandis que Lucius et le brun se sont trouver des points communs.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le magasin, Harry crut qu'il était mort et enterré, tant il a l'impression d'être au Paradis : lui qui est un intellectuel aimant la lecture (parmi d'autres choses), se retrouver dans un endroit littéralement "envahi" par des livres de toutes sortes, cela lui arrache un grand sourire et faisait pétiller ses yeux d'émeraudes.

"Bon les enfants, on vous laisse vous débrouillez, je pense que vous saurez amplement vous repérer dans cet endroit." sourit Lucius, alors que l'autre blonde et le brun ricanent discrètement de leurs côtés.

Sans faire attention à ses gestes, Harry prend la main de Drago et part en direction du rayon concernant la Métamorphose, son fiancé le suivit avec un air amusé et un peu attendri ; bien qu'il ne le dira jamais de vive-voix, même pas sous la torture, il commence à aimer son promis - en toute amitié bien sur, mais Harry savait lui parler et agir de telle sorte, que Drago ne pouvait y rester insensible.

"Alors il nous faut "Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants»... ah tiens, il est là-haut, Drago passe-moi cet escabeau s'il te plaît." dit Harry, le visage excité comme un gamin de son âge.

"C'est si gentiment demandé Samael, tiens ... attention à ne pas tomber tout de même." rit doucement Drago, passant le dit escabeau au brun qui monte dessus avec adresse pour attraper gracieusement les deux livres.

Une fois ces derniers embarqués, Harry recommence son manège "Tirer Drago" pour atteindre le rayon des Sortilèges, le dit fiancé ne proteste pas contre cet état de fait car toute résistance à l'air inutile quand Harry est dans cet état !

"Humm, "Livre des Sorts et ..." ouais il est là lui, maintenant allons au rayon "Histoire", j'espère qu'on va trouver ce livre dont père m'a parlé, de cette auteure ..." marmonne le petit brun, qui avait l'air complètement dans son monde, sous le sourire presque rieur de Drago - qui veut rester digne jusqu'au bout quand même.

Une fois le livre de Bathilda dans le sac, les deux garçons vont prendre le livre de Norbert Dragonneau ("un super écrivain, j'aime son style d'écriture !" a dit Harry), puis ils vont au rayon "Défenses Magiques et Physico-Magiques" pour prendre le chef-d'œuvre de Quentin Jentremble ("avec un nom pareil, on ne peut que trembler !" ricane Drago).

Cette phrase fait rire doucement le petit brun, qui loue le sens de l'humour un peu ironique du blond, avant de se saisir du livre de la "Théorie Magique", qui est utilisé en Sortilèges et Métamorphose lors de la première année, mais parfaitement inutile pour les Sang-Purs et certains Sang-Mêlés.

Ils passent rapidement au rayon concernant la Botanique, qui est visiblement en train de refaire son stock et ils terminent leur petit voyage littéraire par le rayon au combien fascinant des Potions, où là encore les deux garçons se découvrent le point commun de s'intéresser à la matière ; ils s'amusent même à récapituler tous les livres qu'ils ont lus, du moins ceux à leur niveau.

Une fois revenus à leur point de départ, où les adultes les attendent avec un grand sourire, ils vont payer leur commission à la caisse avec un sourire purement enfantin ... aucun des trois anciens de Poudlard ne vont leur en tenir rigueur : ils sont même ravis de cette entente, voire de cette complicité, qui est rapidement née entre les fiancés.

2 Galions et 3 Mornilles plus tard, ils sont en route pour le Chaudron Baveur, en effet il est déjà midi et donc, l'heure de leur rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec le reste de la "bande" ... de plus les douze coups de Midi sont en train de sonner aussi bien du côté Sorcier (Gringotts ayant une cloche, faisant office d'horloge, si on peut dire), que du côté Moldu.

Harry est quelque peu décontenancé de l'aspect vétuste et vieillot de l'endroit, qui est pauvrement décoré avec les bois-ures des tables (et des autres meubles, mais aussi du comptoir) ayant bien besoin d'être vernis, des rideaux devant être changer car troués, il faut également changer le lustre en cuivre usagé et quasiment couvert de cire de bougie s...

Mais aussi aérer la pièce - qui sent l'alcool frelaté ou non, la sueur de certains clients, la cuisine jouxtant le bar et la fumée des cigarettes et diverses pipes -, nettoyer le sol couvert de terre et de poussière et les couverts ont bien besoin d'un "Recurvite" ; de même que les choppes du bar.

En plus de la vue et des odeurs, il y a également un bazar sonore pas possible : des nains qui chahutent, des sorciers parlant politique (et qui chahutent du coup), des personnes ivres chahutant dans un langage que seules elles peuvent comprendre, en bref un son sympathique qui donne des envies de meurtres.

Le père et le fils suivent les Malefoy jusqu'à un endroit plus privé, une alcôve où Théodore, Blaise et Daphné - mais aussi leurs parents bien sur ! - attendent leurs invités en buvant un apéritif avec ou sans alcool, une fois les salutations passées les deux Canadiens s'assoient à la grande table ; remarquant que le son et les odeurs sont étouffés.

"Merci beaucoup pour cette bulle protectrice Lord Nott, il est certain que nos sens sont envahis de manière brutale quand on entre ici." remercie poliment Sirius, prenant un verre de jus d'œillet avec un regard soulagé.

Très vite, l'aubergiste du vénérable établissement arrive devant la tablée avec le tableau présentant les trois types de menus du jour, il lui manque des dents sur son sourire purement commercial et son crane chauve goutte de sueur ; il ne faisait pourtant pas très chaud dans le bâtiment, mais peut-être travaille t-il un peu aux fourneaux ?

Chacun commande rapidement le menu numéro deux : un grand bol de soupe au poivre, une tourte au saumon et un moelleux au chocolat avec sa fournée de framboises ... Harry n'a jamais goûté une soupe au poivre, mais vu les sourires narquois de ses amis, il sent qu'il va déguster - au sens propre comme au figuré !

Et en effet, la boisson est corsée et le petit brun ne doit son salut qu'à sa faculté d'encaisser, et au verre de jus de citrouille frais à sa disposition, ses amis ricanent devant la mine pincée du petit garçon, qui bien qu'il finisse l'entrée se jure que l'on ne l'y reprendra plus !

Une fois le repas fini, le père et le fils marchent jusqu'au magasin du vénérable Ollivander, sur le chemin Sirius explique la façon de faire du commerçant et les excentricités de celui-ci. Harry se demandant comment diantre peut-on savoir "communiquer" avec une baguette ...

Devant l'échoppe, qui a besoin de plusieurs travaux de rénovation, ils saluent Neville et sa grand-mère, parée de son plus beau vautour empaillé et de son sac à main d'un rouge flamboyant. Quant à Neville, s'il est toujours pataud et maladroit, l'influence naissante de ses nouveaux amis commence à faire lentement effet ...

Ça et le fait que grâce à Harry, il va pouvoir acheter une baguette bien à lui et non pas garder celle de son père, comme le voulait initialement Augusta - voulant que son petit-fils soit un prolongement de son fils - mais le petit garçon a dit à la Douairière que le châtain a surtout besoin de quelque chose à lui ; une baguette qui lui corresponde, des robes diverses et variées neuves et un autre animal que le crapaud d'Algie, l'oncle abusif.

Après quelques réflexions et une discussion avec Neville, difficile mais nécessaire pour les deux, la vieille dame à acceptée avec une certaine tristesse, mais également de la fierté de savoir que son petit-fils veut faire son chemin avec les bons outils, et qu'il écoutera toujours ses enseignements sur la vie et sa future-position de Lord-Régent.

Les salutations d'usages et les banalités passées, la petite troupe entre dans la boutique qui est mal éclairée, sentant le renfermé et la poussière, un silence pesant règne dans la pièce seulement troublé par l'agitation de l'extérieur, des boites de baguettes s'entassent du sol au plafond. Augusta et Sirius se regardent d'un air entendu, sachant bien que le commerçant va surgir de l'ombre d'une seconde à l'autre.

Et en effet, celui-ci arrive en un coup de vent, avec son costume des années 20 et ses cheveux blancs flottant dans les airs, son visage fatigué, sa carrure mince et sa peau pâle ... l'homme ne devait pas beaucoup prêter attention a son physique ou même à ses besoins les plus élémentaires comme dormir, manger ou se laver.

"Bien, je vous attendais monsieur Londubat, je me suis demandé si votre grand-mère céderait à l'appel d'une baguette vierge, ou si elle vous aurait confier celle mourante de votre père. Et je vous attendais aussi monsieur Black-Potter, je pressentais votre venue avec beaucoup d'impatience." souffle Ollivander, d'une voix douce et éthérée.

"Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? Je porte un Glamour et un faux nom, sans compter que je ne suis pas censé connaître le Monde Magique !" siffle Harry, soudainement hérissé de méfiance face à cet homme - qui ne leur même pas dit "bonjour", que déjà il parle de baguette et de son identité qui est secrètement gardée.

"Sachez mon cher garçon, que j'ai un don pour voir à travers les Glamours : ma mère était une elfe Sylvestre et mon père était un authentique Voyant, les deux savaient fabriquer les baguettes, mais aussi prédire par une simple déduction les événements futurs ... et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dévoilerais pas à Dumbledore vos secrets mon garçon." promet Ollivander, le regard sincère bien qu'un peu ailleurs.

Par la suite, il leur explique comment fonctionne une baguette, bien qu'un outil très utile et l'Alliée ultime d'un.e sorcier.e, ce n'est pas son possesseur qui l'a choisie mais elle-même selon les affinités de ses composants et la Magie de son porteur ; la puissance d'une baguette n'est définie que par la personne qui l'utilise et non l'inverse.

Et lui, en tant que fabricant de baguette il sait communiquer avec elles, rien que par le toucher et ses dons familiaux il sent quelles baguettes seront appropriées pour tel ou telle sorcier.e : en effet, il arrive que plusieurs baguettes partagent les capacités magiques d'une seule personne, du coup le commerçant présente toujour de ces objets pour voir laquelle convient le mieux.

Ils commencent par Neville, Ollivander rassure le jeune garçon en lui disant que sa Magie est juste timide, il faut qu'il ait le courage de mûrir par lui-même et de dépasser les mauvais traitements qu'on lui a fait subir ... il n'y a qu'ainsi que son entité magique se réveillera, même s'il n'est pas un sorcier puissant ce n'est pas un mal.

"Vous êtes fait pour la Botanique et la Magie de Soin, mais je vous conseille de vous entraînez au Duels, vous en aurez besoin dans le futur. Tenez prenez celle-ci pour voir : 27 centimètres, elle est en bois de cerisier, avec un crin de licorne femelle en guise de cœur, souple et fiable ... vous pouvez être certain qu'elle vous aidera bien." murmure doucement le vieux commerçant, maniant délicatement l'objet.

Le jeune garçon prend maladroitement la baguette, le visage anxieux et la main tremblante, soudain des étincelles ocres et rosées jaillissent du bout de celle-ci en des gerbes courbées aux motifs floraux ... le visage de Neville n'a jamais parut aussi heureux qu'à cet instant précis, et Augusta semble très fière de son petit-fils et heureuse pour lui.

"Ah du premier coup, en même temps, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre : les gerbes rosées viennent du cerisier, qui indiquent que vous allez réussir tout ce que vous entreprendrez, le crin de licorne est responsable du ocre et signifie que vous êtes fait pour le domaine médical et la Botanique ... et bien sur que vous êtes quelqu'un de fidèle." précise le vieil homme.

Harry fut le suivant à passer, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce fut long : une douzaine de baguettes furent essayer et personne dans la pièce ne savait s'il fallait rire ou pleurer, le concerné se demandait par contre ce qui clochait chez lui et le commerçant semble excité par la situation ; allant jusqu'au plafond pour prendre une dernière baguette.

"Essayez celle-ci monsieur Black-Potter ... 27,5 centimètres en bois de houx, avec une plume de phénix, relativement souple avec un maniement précis. Elle est ici depuis quelques années déjà, la pauvre solitaire." murmure toujours doucement Ollivander.

Quand le petit brun prend la baguette, celle-ci se met aussitôt à chauffer dans sa main avant que des gerbes raides et crépitantes, de couleur verte et grise avec une touche d'argenté à l'extrémité. Tout le monde en fut ébahi surtout que l'air crépite comme du champagne ; là où Neville a eut une bourrasque de vent d'été doux et chaud.

"Le houx et les gerbes vertes symbolisent la force et la protection, mais l'étincelle argentée qui allait avec représente la froideur, comme la baguette vous êtes précis et vous savez vous adapter, quant à la plume de phénix qui a projetée les étincelles grises ... c'est étrange, vraiment étrange." souffle le vieil homme.

Quant Sirius demande des précisions à ce sujet, Ollivander répond que premièrement les inclinaisons morales de son fils sont Neutres (ce qu'ils savaient déjà !) et que cette fameuse plume a une sœur jumelle, ce qui est rare, mais en général les possesseurs des baguettes sont ainsi liés par la Magie ; ils ne peuvent s'affronter et leurs magies personnelles les pousseront à être alliés, ou du moins à une formelle cordialité.

Et deuxièmement, il se souvient de chaque baguette vendues - la vente de chacune d'elles impacte très doucement sa propre Magie - et la dernière fois qu'il a vu ses même étincelles, c'était il y a un peu plus de 49 ans ... et la personne possédant la sœur jumelle de cette baguette, n'est ni plus ni moins que Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort.

Cela mérite quelques réflexions et des discussions, Augusta et Sirius se regardent et conviennent en silence de faire une réunion extraordinaire pour parler de ces nouvelles informations ... en attendant, ils doivent finir leurs emplettes, ainsi que la la journée, sans avoir mal au crâne.

Quant à Harry, il se fait le vœu d'en parler à Tom à leur retour et de laisser les adultes en discuter : il préfère entendre les idées et les hypothèses de chacun avant d'ajouter son grain de sel. Et de toute manière, cela l'aidera dans le futur lorsque Voldemort reviendra ; il a beaucoup d'informations qui intéressera le Mage Noir.

Avec leur baguette, Ollivander leur donne un étui équiper d'un nécessaire d'entretien, et ce fut avec leur nouvel achat et 2 Galions et 12 Noises en moins, qu'ils partent en direction du magasin de hiboux ; Neville préférant avoir le dit volatile, plutôt qu'un chat (Augusta et lui y sont allergiques), un crapaud (démodé et rappelant trop Algie) ou un rat, sentant mauvais sans arrêt.

Ils redescendent la rue en direction du Chaudron Baveur, pour entrer dans le magasin "Au Royaume du Hibou" : il porte bien son nom d'ailleurs, avec les dits volatiles qui volent autour du périmètre du commerce, avant de se percher ailleurs pour hululer et lâcher quelques fientes sur les passants, avant de finir par rentrer dans leur "habitat".

Leur emplette animalière fut rapide : Neville choisit une petite chouette hulotte marron et blanche, aux yeux d'un marron plus foncé que le plumage, qu'il appelle Alice comme sa mère - la douairière se tourne ailleurs pour cacher son émotion, elle qui adorait sa belle-fille, ce qui était réciproque car la jeune médicomage qu'était la mère de Neville admirait Augusta.

Quant à Harry, il eut littéralement le coup de foudre pour une chouette des neiges, au plumage d'un blanc pur, avec quelques tâches noires en forme de gouttes de pluie et des yeux jaune pleins d'intelligence, il la nomme Hedwige avec un sourire enfantin qui réchauffe le cœur de Sirius ; cela valait bien les 4 Galions et les 10 Noises dépensées.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux Canadiens saluent Amélia et sa fille, avant de les suivre dans la rue de Charing Cross Road : ils vont acheter la partie "Moldue" de l'uniforme, vu que Madame Guipure - comme d'autres commerces vestimentaires sorciers - ne vend pas de vêtement "classiques, donc il faut soit les acheter par correspondance, soit aller dans le Monde Moldu.

Après ce dernier achat, ils iront au cinéma voir un film et ils rentreront chez Amélia, les deux adultes discuteront et les enfants iront se promener dans les environs du domaine Bones ; tout un programme donc.

Bien évidemment, Harry et Sirius se changent de deux coups de baguette, afin de passer pour des Moldus, tandis que Amélia expédie Hedwige chez elle, où l'attend le seul elfe dont dispose la Juge Bones et sa nièce bien-aimée.

Ils passent un bon moment, les rues sont occupées par des touristes et les citoyens britanniques, de même que les magasins, mais heureusement ce sont des sorciers donc ils peuvent se réfugier dans une ruelle petite et déserte pour transplaner vers leurs destinations.

Les deux Canadiens rentrent chez eux sous les coups de 22h, les Anglaises les ont finalement invités pour les dîner et une soirée "jeux de société", avant de les lâcher poliment vers la cheminée en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée.

Si Sirius s'est réfugié dans sa chambre une fois rentré, Merlin sait que cette journée a été épuisante, Harry lui préfère parler à Tom de ce que Ollivander lui apprit ... il ne le montrait pas mais cela le perturbe, de savoir que lui et son ami de papier ont un autre point commun, dans le bon sens du terme bien sur.

Cela veut dire que depuis le début, Mère-Magie (ou le Destin si vous préférez chers ) a destiné Tom Jedusor alias "Voldemort" et Harry Hydrus Black-Potter à être des "amis", sinon des alliés loyaux et sur la même longueur d'onde pour beaucoup de sujets.

Mais Tom lui recommande de ne pas mettre la calèche avant les Sombrals, d'abord il faut en parler lors d'une réunion extraordinaire, que Sirius prévoit de faire avant la rentrée, ensuite il faut que le jeune garçon prenne le temps de digérer cette information, même si elle n'est pas négative, puis lorsque son "autre lui" reviendra ... il faudra aviser à ce moment-là, de manière très adroite.

Qui sait si Lord Voldemort acceptera d'écouter Harry et ses propositions de faire une trêve, pour se débarrasser de Dumbledore et relever le Monde Magique tel qu'il devrait être ? Ça et le fait que le vieux fou ait sans doute trafiqué la Prophétie, afin de les faire s'entre-tuer et à terme "régner" sur le Monde Magique.

 **Et bien dis donc, Voldemort et Harry en auront des choses à se dire ! *rires* Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

 **Comment trouvez-vous le début d'alchimie entre les trois fiancés ? Pensez-vous qu'il y' a une future romance dans l'air, ou juste une profonde amitié ? Drago tombera t-il amoureux de Harry malgré lui ? Pour ce qui est de Harry le voyez-vous amoureux d'ailleurs ?**

 **Et que pensez-vous de Neville, que j'ai voulu moins renfermé (mais toujours maladroit socialement) avec une grand-mère plus compréhensive ? En gros que pensez-vous du chapitre en général ?**

 **Je veux tout savoir, parce que j'aime lire vos reviews, ça me permet de savoir si ce j'écris est toujours bien (surtout qu'en ce moment je galère !), bref laissez-moi des commentaires et portez-vous bien ... à la prochaine ! ^^**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour à vous chers ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop chaud avec cette canicule, il faut boire beaucoup de bières fraîches pour se réhydrater ! Je souhaite également – un peu en retard – tout mes vœux de réussite pour celleux qui passent le Bac et Brevet.**

 **Surtout aux premiers qui je suis sur.e doivent être ravis d'avoir patienter un peu beaucoup (se racle la gorge), mais je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, je vais vous laisser avec la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard du moins la première partie.**

 **Comme d'habitude je ne possède rien, sauf des OC et des clins d'œil culturels, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **Chapitre 37 - La rentrée tant attendue**

Ce matin-là Harry était le premier à se lever, pour une fois ! Le jeune garçon était excité comme une puce, sa sociopathie s'étant fissurée lorsqu'il a vu la date de la veille sur le calendrier : en effet chers , nous somme le 1er Septembre, le jour de la Rentrée et donc le premier pas vers Poudlard !

Quelles raisons aurait-il de maugréer sur le fait de se lever ? Aucune, d'ailleurs sa joie est tellement grande que le jeune garçon pousse la chansonnette sous la douche et s'habille de son uniforme avec une excitation tellement palpable que Sirius grommeler au loin, pestant contre les gamins trop excités.

Harry lui, est trop occuper à vérifier sa malle une dernière fois... ce serait bête d'oublier quelque chose dès le premier jour, surtout la première année ! Mais les légères craintes du brun sont inutiles, vu qu'il ne manquait rien et qu'en plus sa valise est si bien rangée, qu'à côté la malle d'un militaire serait un désordre total.

Quant à l'uniforme, sans être sublime il lui allait plutôt bien : une simple chemise blanche par-dessous un pull gris foncé, surmontant un pantalon de la même couleur et nuance, son cou est ceint d'une cravate noire et ses pieds parés de chaussures cirées, noires également.

Bien évidement, c'est du sur-mesure : on peut le voir à la manière dont tombe le pantalon sur les hanches et comment le tissu souligne les épaules, mais aussi avec le fait que la cravate est en soie.

Amélia reste une Lady, donc elle veut que sa nièce fasse une bonne impression, pareil pour Sirius même si officiellement il est incarcéré, et qu'il n'a jamais été porté sur ce genre de paraître ; néanmoins l'ancien Griffondor s'est résolu à mieux porter son rang et à l'assumer officieusement.

Donc le beau brun s'est laissé entraîner par la Juge, dans ce petit magasin du quartier de Westminster, où au bout de deux longues heures ils sont repartis avec les dits uniformes, avant de bien sur aller au cinéma comme ils l'ont prévus.

Quant à la robe, elle est longue jusqu'aux chevilles, elle souligne la forme des épaules, car elle n'est pas trop ample et elle a avec une capuche triangulaire, que Harry ne mettra jamais sur la tête ! Pour des raisons évidentes, la coupe de cette dernière ressemble trop à une cagoule d'une certaine "communauté" extrémistes tristement célèbre en Amérique.

"Je me demande quel imbécile a pensé que cette forme serait appropriée pour une capuche." s'est dit Harry, quand il a sortit le vêtement du sac, en grimaçant légèrement devant le rendu. Sirius a acquiescé face à cette affirmation ; comme ils vivent en Amérique depuis quelques années déjà, ils savent que le continent américain est parsemé de groupes radicaux.

Mais à part ce défaut, la couleur noire contraste parfaitement avec les attaches dorées sur le thorax et l'écusson multicolore de l'école, sans compter qu'elle a une doublure en soie d'Acromentula d'un noir brillant... bien évidemment, Sirius va la transfigurer en une simple veste de collège Moldu, bleu marine avec l'écusson argenté, sur-mesure également.

Ils ne peuvent pas transplaner dans la partie sorcière de la gare, vu que c'est un endroit protégé car bien sûr, il y a des enfants et des adolescents qui ne seraient pas capables de se battre en cas de problèmes, donc les sorciers atterrissent dans des toilettes "moldues" situées au fin fond de la gare de King Cross et franchissent le pilier de la voie 9 3/4 pour passer de l'autre côté.

Le père et le fils finissent de se préparer, ils ne mangent pas grand chose au petit-déjeuner car Harry est trop excité par sa rentrée et Sirius soupçonne avoir mal digéré un aliment depuis la veille ; il a légèrement mal au ventre, mais cela ne va l'empêcher d'accompagner Harry à la gare, sous sa forme de Patmol bien sur.

Les Black rejoindront leurs amis - on ne peut plus seulement parler d'alliés, tant ils sont devenus un peu plus proches - près de la barrière, pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Le grand brun a donné un peu d'argent pour que Harry puisse déjeuner dans le wagon-restaurant ; assez onéreux pour les Nés-Moldus et certains Sang-Mêlés, il a un menu spécifique qui n'a jamais changé !

De l'avis des Malefoy et de la Douairière Londubat, c'est bien que de manger de simples sandwichs et les sucreries aimablement vendues par le train, et puis ça permet aux futurs élèves de faire connaissance ne serait-ce que de vue pour les plus timides.

"Bon tu es prêt ? Tu devrais lâcher Hedwige une fois arrivé à la gare côté sorcier, ça lui évitera de passer des heures enfermées dans une cage." dit Sirius, prenant fermement la valise et son filleul par la main pour transplaner dans un coin de toilette faussement Moldues.

Ni une ni deux, l'ancien Griffondor se transforme en Patmol et les deux Canadiens marchent jusqu'à la voie 9 3/4, feignant d'être détendus pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Moldus : Harry est vêtu de la fameuse "veste" de collège non-magique, sa malle est d'une banalité sans nom, la cage deHedwige est recouverte d'un drap.

"Ah mon cher Harry, vous voilà enfin ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure, les autres sont déjà arrivés et ils nous attendent de l'autre côté, j'imagine que Patmol vous a expliqué comment passer ?" salue aimablement Caterina, le regard anormalement pétillant.

"Bonjour Caterina, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir. Oui il m'a dit, je le cite 'fonce droit dans le mur, les yeux fermés et assez vite', je pense que je vais y arriver !" sourit Harry, s'étonnant en son for intérieur du regard heureux de l'Italienne, de son sourire épanoui et son attitude moins flambeuse qu'à l'accoutumé.

Serait-ce la rentrée de son fils qui la plonge dans un tel état de félicitée ? Oui cela pourrait être un motif de bonheur suffisant, mais cela pourrait être... Oh ! Il pense avoir compris ce qui rendait la succube si pleine de joie, la femme a peut-être trouvé son âme-sœur !

Il pourrait toujours demander à Blaise ou à Sirius dans la semaine lors d'un courrier codé, pour l'instant il a autre chose en tête et puis la Lady semble si détendue qu'il ne va pas l'embêter avec ça, sans doute qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas faite à l'idée d'avoir enfin trouver sa moitié.

Par contre, ce qu'il demandera également à son ami c'est comment se passe la colocation avec Enora, qui a choisi de se réfugier chez les Zabini. il espère que la jeune femme va mieux depuis sa dernière visite d'il y a trois semaines !

Ses blessures - du moins physiques - sont guéries, elle a récupéré du poids et du sommeil, même si elle a toujours l'allure défaite, sans parler du fait qu'une fois l'avortement passé, elle a commencé à guérir psychiquement ; Alex veille également, quatre fois par semaine durant deux heures, de soulager ses souffrances.

Les pensées de Harry se coupent lorsque ses yeux, maintenant impressionnés par la vue, fixent d'un air heureux la locomotive rouge-sang crachant de la fumée noire, alors qu'un nombre impressionnant de parents avec leur progéniture est entassé sur le quai ; certains ont l'air heureux et fiers, mais d'autres pleurent à chaudes larmes malgré un léger bonheur.

Très vite, Harry fait les salutations d'usages avec ses amis et leurs parents, qui flattent également le chien d'un air poli - et vaguement complice pour Narcissa, qui reconnaîtrait son cousin entre mille ! - avant d'aider les enfants à faire embarquer leurs bagages.

Ceux qui ont des chouettes les laissent s'envoler après une caresse, puis ils disent rapidement au-revoir à leurs parents, trop excités par le fait d'aller enfin à Poudlard, avant de monter dans le train pour chercher un compartiment - ils sont pratiquement tous vides pour le moment, ce qui est logique.

Les nouveaux élèves appréhendent souvent la rentrée, qui est un saut dans l'inconnu pour beaucoup, et ceux qui connaissent déjà Poudlard - surtout les trois dernières années - se vantent de leurs exploits passés et futurs auprès de leur famille, faisant même sciemment peur aux plus jeunes avec un sourire narquois ; c'était limite une coutume de bizutage, que les plus âgés fassent peur aux petits premiers années.

La bande d'amis trouve rapidement un compartiment et s'y installe avec un contentement tout enfantin, Daphné sort des jeux sorciers tandis que Blaise sort des livres divers et variés, Drago sort un carnet à dessin.

Bref, chacun d'eux a emmené des occupations pour le voyage, qui va être long de 8 heures : il n' arrivera qu'à 19 heures, sans compter le voyage en barque entre la gare de Pré-au-Lard et leur école qui va durer 45 minutes - les barques sont enchantées pour se déplacer sans rame à une vitesse convenable.

Donc un long voyage les attend, trop long pour eux qui sont impatients d'y être, heureusement ils auront quelques occupations et des discussions pour maintenir leur attention occupée comme par exemple le fait qu'ils aient lu la plupart des livres présents sur leur liste scolaire, comme il est raisonnable de faire quand on est une première année !

Neville a bien sur lu les livres qui concernent la Botanique, les Sortilèges - car il pressent de la difficulté dans cette matière - et les Potions, Drago lui ayant conseillé lors de leur entrevue générale de lire ce livre-là et celui qui récapitule toutes les bases dans cette fascinante matière, histoire de ne pas énerver le professeur Rogue.

Drago a également lu celui des Potions et des Sortilèges, mais aussi celui concernant la Métamorphose, pareil pour Daphné, Blaise et Harry, qui s'intéressent beaucoup plus aux matières principales...

Susan a lu les mêmes, mais également le livre d'Histoire de la Magie, bien plus intéressant que le cours et le professeur éponymes ! Qui n'est qu'une vaste blague selon sa tante, il valait mieux se contenter du livre pour réviser et faire les devoirs, voire même faire des recherches personnelles, plutôt que de se contenter "d'écouter" Monsieur Binns, leur fantomatique enseignant.

Théodore surprend tout le monde en disant qu'il a lu pratiquement toute la liste, sauf deux livres que tout le monde trouve inutile à l'unanimité : celui concernant la Théorie Magique et l'autre maladroitement écrit par Quentin Jentremble. La bande d'amis s'accorde à dire qu'ils ont bien lut le premier et que le second est mortellement ennuyeux, en plus d'être écrit avec les pieds.

"Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le professeur soit compétent, ou à défaut qu'il sache au moins de quoi il parle." souffle dramatiquement Blaise, se collant à Neville d'une manière faussement triste ; ce qui fut accueilli par un rougissement de l'autre garçon, qui ne se dérobe pas non plus au vu de son sourire amusé.

Surtout que le jeune Zabini continue son cinéma avec Susan, passant ensuite à Théodore, qui pragmatique comme il est, lui lance un sortilège de Chatouillis pendant quelques secondes sous les regards amusés des autres, tandis que celui du jeune Nott est plus neutre malgré un petit sourire en coin.

"Arrête ton sort Théo, c'est l'heure d'aller nous restaurer, en plus Blaise est ridicule à se tortiller comme cela..." dit nonchalamment Drago, s'étirant et ajustant ses vêtements.

En effet, le blond avait raison : cela faisait deux heures qu'ils ont quittés la gare de King Cross, il est maintenant 13 heures et le wagon-restaurant, situé au fond du train dans une grande voiture jouxtant celle des cuisines et le compartiment des bagages.

Une fois le sortilège annulé et les vêtements remis à leur juste place - car même les aristocrates peuvent s'affaler sur des fauteuils -, ils marchent tranquillement jusqu'à leur destination, le visage de marbre et la carrure droite ; comme des dignes Sang-Purs.

Lors du repas, Drago conseille à Harry d'observer ses futurs camarades, pour voir comment ils se comportent entre eux - les interactions étant différentes dans le cercle privé et restreint, comme avec les gens de "l'extérieur" et en effet le brun lui donne raison !

Dans le wagon-restaurant il n'y a que des Sang-Purs et des Sang-mêlés riches, qu'ils soient du côté Magique ou Moldu, peut importe du moment qu'iels savent comment se comporter dans ce genre de cercle... pour cela il faut comprendre les codes, les accepter pleinement, les retourner pour son avantage personnel et même, s'en affranchir une fois qu'ils sont totalement maîtrisés.

Ce genre de chose ne plaît pas à tout le monde : ceux que l'on appelle les "Traîtres à leur Sang", rejettent en bloc certains pans (beaucoup même !) de la culture sorcière, les bases de leur société, les fondements même de leur Communauté en clair derrière cette qualification, il y a une forme de dégoût dans les deux parties.

Les Weasley par exemple, ou plutôt Arthur et Molly, ont préféré se marier "par amour" - même si Harry connaissait la version officieuse. Molly n'admettra jamais qu'elle a épousé son mari pour une question de dette ! -, en élevant leurs enfants "à la Moldu" sans leur faire connaître toutes les coutumes du Monde Sorcier.

Il y avait également Sirius qui a accepté depuis tout juste trois ans, de jouer à ce genre de jeu sociétal et politique, mais parce que la situation exigeait qu'il reprenne le flambeau de la Maison Black et qu'il devait avoir une légitimité sociale probante dans le futur, pour se protéger de la prison et l'adoption de Harry.

Ensuite, il y' a bien sûr les Nés-Moldus qui ne veulent pas toujours s'adapter à la société sorcière, la trouvant à tord arriérée sur bien des points - alors que c'est faux, si on regarde de plus près - ou bien la trouvant sectaire ; ce qui est vrai malheureusement, bien que par rapport à 20 ans déjà, les choses ont bien avancé sur ce point.

De ce fait, ces derniers quittent le Monde Sorcier trois ans après Poudlard, ne trouvent pas d'emploi malgré leur compétence et s'ils en trouvent, ils commencent tout en bas de l'échelle avec des promotions lentes à venir - vivant ainsi dans une sombre précarité, en colocations parfois étranges.

Leur après-midi se déroule donc ainsi : d'un côté il y a des discussions diverses et variées entre Harry, ses fiancés et Théodore, tandis qu'à l'opposé Neville est sous une tutelle assez souple de Blaise et Susan ; qui lui expliquent les Potions et un peu les Sortilèges, avec l'aide des livres.

Ils doivent être de bons professeurs car Neville comprend peu à peu les bases, puis ensuite les notions expliquées dans les livres avec les leçons, les conseils écrit par les auteurs et même certains exercices de petites difficultés données dans les premiers chapitres... le but n'est pas de lui inculquer tout le savoir, mais juste le basique en lui donnant envie d'étudier.

Car selon les dires du jeune garçon, ses tuteurs - qui sont ses oncles Alfred et Algie - lui ont presque brisé l'envie d'étudier et de réussir, passant plus leur temps à plaisanter sur son état de "Cracmol", à le rabaisser avec la subtilité d'un taureau en colère et de l'embarrasser avec leurs histoires d'adultes... que d'éduquer leur élève et lui apprendre ce que tous sorciers doivent savoir.

Ainsi le petit Neville lisait seul ses livres de cours, ne comprenant que la moitié, puis abandonnant pour se réfugier dans les serres, malheureux et préférant la compagnie des plantes et de sa grand-mère maternelle ou paternelle si cette dernière ne travaille pas sur ses fonctions ; heureusement sur ce point elle est meilleure enseignante !

S'il se comporte comme quelqu'un de son rang de manière appropriée, c'est grâce à Augusta ! S'il connaît les bases non-magiques (l'écriture, la lecture, les chiffres et la culture aussi bien sorcière que moldues) c'est grâce à ses grands-parents maternels.

Et s'il n'est pas tomber en dépression, quoiqu'il faillit y tomber plusieurs fois, c'est grâce à elles également : elles l'estiment à sa juste valeur, l'encouragent et l'endurcissent à la fois, lui disant de fait de son mieux et si sa passion se trouve dans la Botanique... eh bien soit, qu'il travaille dans ce domaine ; en plus de diriger la Maison Londubat bien sur !

Et pour ce qui est du Lord ? Et bien quand il n'est pas alité et malade sur son lit, trop pour ouvrir les yeux et parler, il est froid et intimidant envers son petit-fils... sans doute qu'il lui rappelle trop Franck ou pas assez à son goût, aller savoir, l'homme est contradictoire selon Neville.

Mais la donne a changé pour le jeune garçon : maintenant il a des amis qui l'aident à retrouver de l'assurance et qui lui apprennent ce que ses oncles n'ont pas voulu lui apprendre, déconstruisant les moqueries et autres insultes déguisées.

Et sa vie d'étudiant à Poudlard risque de bouleverser ces sombres enseignements, si l'on peut qualifier cela ainsi, après tout Neville devra tirer le meilleur parti de sa scolarité, car Poudlard est un terrain fertile pour toutes sortes de rébellion ; il n'y a qu'à voir Sirius qui s'est affranchit des "enseignements" de ses parents !

"Bon et si on se faisait une partie de cartes explosives ? J'ai appris un nouveau coup il n'y a pas longtemps et il faut que je vous montre ce que c'est ! Harry tu te joins à moi, Drago j'aimerais que tu mélange les cartes dans ce style que tu fais si bien !" propose la Canadienne, s'étirant comme un chat pour détendre ses muscles ankylosés ; Blaise et Neville faisant de même.

Le blondinet accepte la proposition, tout comme le brun, plus tard alors que les notions de Métamorphose sont absorbées à l'Héritier Londubat et qu'ils ont acheté quelques sucreries, que la petite bande s'est pleinement jetée dans des parties de cartes endiablées... riant de manière certes aristocratique, mais sincère.

"Au fait Blaise, je peux te poser une question ? Ce matin ta mère avait l'air de bonne humeur, je me hasarderais même à dire qu'elle est heureuse, n'aurait-elle pas par hasard rencontrer son âme-sœur ?" demande Harry, en parlant avec l'autre perdant de la manche précédente.

"Tu as mis le doigt dessus Harry, et on doit te remercier pour ça car tu nous l'as envoyée, c'est cette jeune Moldues. Enora. Dès qu'elle s'est installée dans notre foyer, ma mère est tout de suite tombé sous son charme ! Tu aurais dû la voir : elle s'est littéralement illuminé, elle est devenue moins séductrice et incandescente qu'à l'accoutumée..." dit Blaise, le visage heureux et même reconnaissant.

"Je suis ravi pour vous deux Blaise. Mais Enora est fragile psychologiquement, il faudra que Caterina la courtise d'abord de manière platonique, avant de lui expliquer la situation de manière neutre, et lui laisser le choix en conséquence. Sachant qu'Enora voudra peut-être attendre sa majorité Moldue et qu'elle n'acceptera pas d'être une femme au foyer." prévient le brun, regardant son camarade dans les yeux.

"Oui, nous savons à quel point ces monstres l'ont détruite et ma mère réprime ses instincts en faisant comme d'habitude, mais avec des golems féminins. Et elle te dira sans doute qu'elle va courtiser platoniquement Enora pendant quelques mois si ce n'est des années, elle te dira aussi qu'elle lui proposera un emploi de libraire dans son commerce ; vu qu'elle aime les livres." acquiesce l'Italien, compréhensif.

Lui-même ne voulait que la jeune Moldue souffre davantage : il aime bien son caractère tranquille, artistique et intellectuel, le fait qu'elle soit ouverte à ce nouveau monde s'offrant à elle et qu'elle lui demande de l'aide pour se comporter convenablement quand sa mère est dans la même pièce qu'elle ; un désir inconscient de plaire à "sa" succube.

Car Enora - comme toute personne promise à une créature magique, même si elle est d'origine Moldue - ressent légèrement une attraction envers Caterina, ce sera discret au début mais avec le temps, il sera plus évident pour la jeune femme qu'elle a une attirance pour la Lady... et sans doute lui demandera t-elle des explications sur le pourquoi du comment.

Le jeune garçon espère vraiment que la jeune moldue acceptera d'écouter sa mère, sans prendre peur ou l'insulter si possible, au pire elle sans doute besoin de temps pour accepter le fait qu'elle est la promise d'une succube qui est plus âgée qu'elle, bien que cela ne se voyait pas du tout.

Et puis chez les sorciers, l'âge ne compte pas vu qu'ils vieillissent lentement, pouvant atteindre l'âge canonique de 150 ans, voire même 160 avec un bon mode de vie alors Caterina peut bien attendre trois ans ou même légèrement plus.

Mais comme son ami, Harry espère que la Lady et la jeune moldue pourront être heureuses ensembles, même si cela risque d'être difficile à cause des traumatismes subis par la jeune femme. Leur conversation s'arrête là, vu que les scores sont remis à zéro, ils peuvent se remettre à jouer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un préfet portant les couleurs de Poufsouffle leur dit de se préparer pour l'arrivée qu'ils arrêtent leur partie, et en effet la nuit est presque tombée en fait, c'est un beau crépuscule que leurs yeux voient, émerveillés et excités de commencer leur vie estudiantine dans peu de temps.

Ils rangent les livres et jettent les papiers d'emballages dans la poubelle du wagon, puis ils ajustent leurs vêtements de manière à ressembler à de parfait Sang-Purs ; Blaise aide Neville à mettre sa cravate correctement, Susan lissant sa robe et Drago conseillant à son vis à vis de mieux coiffer ses cheveux.

"Comment je suis Daphné ? Présentable j'espère... ?" demande Harry, légèrement nerveux bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais, se coiffant trop les cheveux par automatisme et se triturant la cravate.

"Tu es bien habiller, mais ne serre pas trop ta cravate tu risque d'étouffer. Et laisse quelques mèches tomber sur ton visage, côté cicatrice, tu es bien plus élégant quand tu es légèrement décoiffé, en plus, je sais que tu n'aime pas que les gens la regardent." dit sa fiancée, d'un air neutre - mais avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

La petite bande sort légèrement en avance, histoire d'éviter la cohue d'élève lors de l'arrêt complet du train, nul doute que les sorties en seront encombrées tout comme le quai du petit village de Pré-au-Lard, il vaut mieux donc être près des portes et descendre les premiers quitte à attendre un peu en étant debout.

L'attente ne dure que quelques petites minutes, lorsqu'ils purent descendre les sept amis se précipitent sur l'un des rares bancs qui se trouve sur le quai et attendent - encore - que leurs futurs camarades descendent du train, s'amusant discrètement de l'allure maladroite de certains, et faussement tranquilles pour les autres.

Au bout de ce qui semble une éternité, alors que le soleil n'est qu'une nuance violette à l'horizon et que le ciel s'est déjà pourvu d'étoiles, un homme immensément grand faisant un peu plus de deux mètres de hauteur et ayant une carrure épaisse (Enrobée ? Musclée ? Un peu des deux ?) s'approche des élèves, avec une lanterne faisant la taille d'une télévision Moldue bas de gamme.

Le gigantesque inconnu, qui doit avoir une petite soixantaine d'années au vu de son visage ridé, a de grandes mains allant de pair avec des épaules larges, un faciès hâlé aux traits taillés à la serpe presque entièrement cacher par une barbe broussailleuse noire descendant jusqu'à la taille et avec des joues rouges, comme le nez et le front.

La coiffe est tout aussi noire, broussailleuse et épaisse que la barbe, elle descend jusqu'au omoplates de l'étrange individu, entourant par la même occasion son torse et ses larges épaules - cela devait être difficile à nettoyer ! -, ses yeux, sont noirs également et brillent comme des scarabées ; ils ont une lueur rassurante contre-balançant son apparence imposante.

"Les premières années, par ici les premières années ! Venez vers moi, ne soyez pas timides ! Les premières années, dépêchons-nous s'il vous plaît, allons allons !" hurle alors l'homme, d'une voix rocailleuse mais pas agressive, heureusement car cette dernière est tonitruante ; on l'a entendue sur tout le quai malgré le bruit de la jeune foule et le sifflement du train.

"Nul doute qu'on l'entendrait dans le chaos de l'apocalypse celui-là." Grommelle Drago, grimaçant au bruit provoqué par la voix du demi-géant - comment Harry en déduit ça ? Ou l'homme est un hybride où il souffre de gigantisme ; un problème hormonal relativement répandu selon les Moldus. Et puis Tom lui a vaguement parlé de cet élève, plus grand que la norme, qu'il a fait renvoyé lors de sa sixième année ...

"Rassemblez-vous ! Ça y est c'est fait ? Bien je me présente, Rubeus Hagrid, je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard et on m'a chargé de vous mener à destination. Suivez moi nous allons vers les berges du lac ! Dépêchons dépêchons !" hurle le dénommé Hagrid, les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sur ces mots pas du tout clairs et absolument pas étranges, les premières années suivent le demi-géant jusqu'aux dites berges, où les attendent une vingtaine de barques de 4 places chacune. Sous les consignes de leur accompagnant, ils prennent une torche qu'ils placent sur l'avant de l'embarcation et ensuite ils montent dedans.

Harry est avec ses fiancés et Théo, tandis que les trois autres ont la charmante compagnie d'une jeune fille sans doute Née-Moldu au vue de son comportement discret cachant un manque d'assurance, il ne faisait pas assez jour pour que Harry puisse distinguer les traits de la dernière passagère, mais son esprit est occuper ailleurs présentement.

Le temps qu'ils embarquent tous de manière convenable, que le demi-géant attache des chaînes à l'aspect résistant à sa propre embarcation, et de monter sur cette dernière avant de donner un coup de rame pour commencer à naviguer. La nuit est entièrement tomber : le ciel est d'un bleu foncé parsemé de quelques étoiles, le soleil a disparu de l'horizon et la température s'est quelque peu rafraîchie.

Le trajet sur le lac était relativement rapide, il faut dire que la surface était lisse et noire, comme des abysses. Harry espère que Robert le Calmar géant ne voudra pas jouer avec eux - Sirius lui a parlé de cette sympathique créature, plus farceuse qu'autre chose, qui parfois aime bien entraîner de pauvres élèves dans l'eau avant les relâcher en les jetant en l'air.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de navigation, un brouhaha doux et émerveillé retentit soudain et il y avait de quoi selon Harry : car dans la lumière d'un quart de lune, le château de Poudlard se dévoile de manière presque théâtrale en imposant une taille massive avec des tours proéminentes et des fenêtres tout éclairées.

La lueur de l'astre nocturne met en évidence la pierre usée de l'habitat, ainsi que son toit sombre, les gargouilles surplombant de longues gouttières ondulées, on peut également apercevoir des douves et des ponts qui rajoutent encore plus de mystère à l'immense demeure collégiale.

Cette dernière se tient fièrement sur une falaise de taille certes insignifiante, mais dont les parois courbées possédant des aspérités irrégulières, rajoutent une dose d'intimidation architecturale. Pour autant, le parc pentu et sans doute verdoyant, ainsi que l'atmosphère indubitablement magique des lieux adoucissent le tableau.

Harry n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, ses yeux d'émeraude sont tournés vers la majestueuse bâtisse se reflétant chichement sur le Lac Noir et dans l'obscurité nocturne, grâce à des lanternes éclairant les ombres des murs vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Leurs embarcations arrivent à quai bien trop lentement au goût de certains, et bien trop vite pour les autres, qui ne savent pas à quelle sauce ils vont être mangés ; la Répartition étant un secret bien gardeé par les plus âgés et les parents. du coup certains d'entre eux sont à la limite de l'anxiété, voire même au bord de l'évanouissement.

"Personne n'a rien oublié, pas d'affaires, pas de petit animal de compagnie ? Bien, nous allons monter par ces escaliers, ils vont nous mener à l'entrée de l'école et je vous laisserais au bon soin du professeur McGonagall, en avant !" dit gaiement le demi-géant ; Théodore lui ayant soufflé que le garde-chasse est bel et bien hybride.

Ils montent alors de gigantesques escaliers montant en zigzag, qui ondulent de manière anarchique en montant sur la roche, grossièrement éclairés par des flambeaux dégageant une étrange fumée orange-fluo ; sans doute pour bien se repérer dans la nuit lors d'intempéries.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivent au sommet des escaliers, essoufflés et même trempés de sueur pour certains - voire au bord de l'évanouissement pour d'autres -, que Harry se félicite de toutes ces années où il pratique le cardio sans relâche ! Cela lui permet de ne pas tomber par terre en ahanant comme un Pur-Sang en fin d'une course hippique.

Neville s'appuie sur le mur le plus proche pour souffler : de tout ses amis, c'est le moins sportif, même si sa seule activité est celle de se promener dans le jardin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est enrobé (en fait, il ne mange pas grand-chose), mais parce que ses oncles abusifs estiment que ce garçonnet empoté l'est trop, pour faire un sport quelconque.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, nous allons arranger ça, ne serait-ce que pour ton cœur tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça." promet Daphné, sous les regards approbateurs des autres et celui comblé du concerné ; qui lui sourit timidement.

Hagrid, qui a eut la bonté d'attendre que tout le monde soit à nouveau opérationnel, leur fait passer un cloître et une cour qui sont, d'un point de vue architectural, bien sculpté dans une pierre grise et lisse ; légèrement bleutée même quand Harry plisse des yeux, alors qu'au-dessus de leur tête le tic-tac d'une grande horloge perce le silence du parc.

Personne n'osait dire un mot, à cause de la montée des marches mais aussi de l'anxiété transparaissant par toutes les pores de la peau, Hagrid ouvre alors une lourde porte en bois sombre et vernis, faisant une hauteur magistrale et devant sans doute plusieurs tonnes à elle toute seule !

Le jeune Black-Potter se demande distraitement combien de verrous à la dite porte, sans doute un bon millier vu sa hauteur faisant entre 10 et 12 étages d'un immeuble, et sa largeur tout aussi extraordinaire comparable à celle d'un bus scolaire Moldu.

"Et voilà les enfants, nous y sommes, professeur McGonagall, voici les premières années."

"Merci beaucoup Hagrid, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à table." dit sèchement une vieille dame - d'à peu près le même âge que Hagrid -, elle a un aspect strict avec un visage légèrement rond aux angles paradoxalement doux, dont les lèvres sont pincées et les rides sont plus qu'évidentes ; elle semble très peu coquette à la différence de la Douairière Londubat, qui l'est un peu tout de même.

La dénommée McGonagall a des cheveux encore un peu noir, mais aussi gris par endroits, attachés en un chignon serré, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant sont encadrés par des lunettes à la monture dorée ; rehaussant son visage sévère et son maintien aussi droit que la Justice.

Apparemment elle est d'origine écossaise, car elle porte fièrement le tartan national, son chapeau sorcier a également le dit motif, ainsi qu'un drôle de petit foulard autour du cou fermant le col d'une robe sorcière noire, avec des motifs typiquement "Griffondoriens" et de la dentelle sur le dit col.

On sentait de la puissance émanant de la vieille femme, mais pas seulement magique, mais on la sent également forte dans ses convictions, certes c'est une Griffondor mais elle a un côté plus pondéré et davantage ouvert d'esprit, qui doit la rendre agréable en guise d'interlocutrice.

Et en plus elle a affronté les Mangemorts les plus dangereux, parfois même plusieurs en même temps, rien que pour ça elle a obtenu le respect du jeune sociopathe !

"Sirius m'a conseillé d'être dans les bonnes grâces de cette femme, je comprends pourquoi, elle est puissante et on ne peut pas la tromper longtemps. Sauf si on s'appelle Dumbledore." songe Harry, n'écoutant qu'à demi-mots le discours de la professeur, trop occuper à faire un peu d'Occlumencie pour calmer sa nervosité.

La vieille dame partit à la fin de son discours, sans doute pour vérifier que tout le monde était assis, et fignoler les derniers détails avant la cérémonie... Harry sent son masque de "sérénité sociopathique" (comme dirait Sirius le Sac à Puces) se fissurer légèrement ; il faut dire qu'il n'est pas le seul à être nerveux !

Ses amis, "Serpentards" dirons-nous, ont beau avoir leur masque de Sang-Purs aristo bien en place, ils sont tout en stress et en sueurs froides, Susan a également les dites sueurs et son maintien est tellement raide, que le brun pense qu'un chiropracteur devra intervenir sur la jeune fille... Quant à Neville, il respire tout simple l'anxiété par toutes les pores de la peau, de manière pas subtile.

Plus loin, la passagère d'origine Moldue, qui s'est assise avec Neville, Blaise et Susan lors de la traversée, parle toute seule en récitant ce qui doit être des leçons d'école en gesticulant des mains et encore plus cacher dans la foule, une coiffe rousse indomptable est parfaitement immobile ; Harry sait de suite à qui appartient la chevelure incandescente.

Mais la soudaine venue du professeur McGonagall le coupe dans toutes ses pensées, le ramenant durement à l'instant présent, alors que la petite foule hésitante des premières années passe une grande porte en bois, vernie avec des ferronneries finement ouvragées sur toute sa surface.

De l'extérieur, Harry est calme bien qu'un peu anxieux - ce qui est normal, même pour lui, après tout il change de vie ! -, mais de l'intérieur il est rongé par un combat à armes égales : la dite anxiété contre une sourde excitation, le tout saupoudrer d'impatience.

"Après toutes ces années, je suis enfin là, dans ce château ... tiens-toi prêt Dumbledore, notre petit jeu commence, hum ... maintenant !" pense le petit brun, suivant docilement la cohorte, la tête baissée masquant un sourire froid et des yeux noirs, sa Magie demeurant à grande peine ordinaire et ses pensées devenant calculatrice.

Oui, le dernier des Potter et le plus jeune des Black est prêt à relever ce défi, qui pour son plus grand plaisir va durer sept longues années ; ceci étant la durée qu'il se donne pour faire tomber les ordures qui l'ont bafoué et volé. Oh oui, il savoure ce moment avec une délectation presque gustative.

 **«Enfin» comme dirait Harry ! Il a franchit les portes de Poudlard et effectivement, cela va être intéressant de voir si il va être découvert et si, par qui et comment … non je ne vous dirais rien, il faut attendre la suite l'an prochain ! :p**

 **Je plaisante, je ne vais pas vous laisser sur votre faim, je suis trop sympa pour ça ! Dites-moi si vous avez aimez dans les commentaires ce que vous avez aimé dans ce chapitre : que pensez-vous de la romance tout juste naissante entre Enora et Caterina ? De la relation entre les personnages ?**

 **Et comment trouvez ma description de Poudlard ? De la vie de Neville et la Maison dans laquelle vous le voyez ? A quoi vous vous attendez pour le prochain chapitre ? Dites-moi tout, je lis vos reviews avec plaisir !**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt, portez-vous bien et à la prochaine ! ^^**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! ^^ Me revoilà donc, après tout ce temps pour _LE_ chapitre tant attendu ! Sans plus vous faire attendre (quoique je suis sadique !), et sachant que je ne possède rien de cette fiction, je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre ; j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture chers ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 38 - C'est une évidence Dumbledore ...**

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry entend des murmures impressionnés dans la foule des premières années, même si c'est bêtement juvénile le petit brun dut reconnaître que l'endroit était impressionnant !

Très grande, immense même, autant sur la longueur où des grandes tables en bois foncés s'alignent vers une estrade en pierre, où il y a une autre table - plus petite en bois clair - est surplomber par un vitrail aux couleurs des quatre Maisons ; dont les détails sont riches et dont l'esthétisme relève tout simplement de l'art.

Ensuite la hauteur, gargantuesque peut-on dire, avec ces murs parsemés de vitraux tout simples et ces colonnes de voûtes avec des motifs à l'ancienne, finissant de monter au plafond dans un ensemble complexe d'arceaux en métal cuivré et de bois foncés, avec des grosses lanternes qui souligne l'architecture médiévale.

Comme lui a expliqué Sirius, le plafond est enchanté le soir pour correspondre au temps qu'il fait à l'extérieur, afin d'embellir la Grande Salle qui est certes majestueuse mais sans le dit enchantement, elle serait sinistre quand vient la nuit ... sans compter les milliers de bougies qui planent au-dessous des élèves pour rajouter davantage de lumière.

Et pour finir, l'endroit est aussi grand en largeur : tant et si bien qu'en plus de bien pouvoir caler les quatre tables destinées aux élèves ainsi que celle des professeurs avec en bonus les sabliers des Maisons sur les côtés près de la dite table ; Serdaigle et Serpentard d'un côté et Poufsouffle et Griffondor de l'autre.

Sachant qu'il y a également une allée centrale coupant horizontalement la pièce en deux. La position des tables correspondant à celle des sabliers. On note également la présence de deux cheminées parfaitement centrées ; de taille raisonnable pour éclairer et chauffer une partie de la pièce, en pierre grise et bien taillées ne faisant pas tâche avec le reste.

"On dirait cette cathédrale Moldue à Paris que j'ai vu à la télévision ! C'est magnifique, Helga Poufsouffle avait réellement un don pour l'architecture, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas née de nos jours elle aurait fait un tabac !" pense Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être émerveillé devant le talent de la Fondatrice jaune et noire.

"C'est magnifique pas vrai, dire que la Maison Poufsouffle est en apparence sous-côté..." dit une voix à côté de lui, claironnante mais polie.

Harry se tourne vers la personne et remarque qu'il s'agit de la passagère Moldue : sa coiffe constituée d'épais cheveux ébouriffés et légèrement bouclés retombe sur un visage fin aux traits assurés, avec un nez légèrement retroussé et des dents relativement proéminentes.

Ses yeux d'un marron clair brillent d'une intelligence aiguisée, mais à part cela, ils sont d'une neutralité telle, que Harry se demande s'il a vraiment à faire à une Née-Moldue ; son visage juvénile est impénétrable, si ce n'est qu'il a une once de froide autorité, malgré le fait que son corps fin soit détendu.

Et ses prunelles ne cillent pas, laissant passer très peu d'émotions... l'émerveillement bien sûr, mais aussi la méfiance et un brin de tristesse plutôt bien maîtrisée, et donc discrète si on n'y prête pas attention.

Sans doute s'est-elle déjà confrontée à des réflexions sectaires de la part de certains sorciers, il faut dire que certains ne perdent pas de temps pour montrer qu'ils valent "mieux" que les autres ; qu'ils soient 100% Sang-Purs ou des Sang-Mêlés un peu trop fiers de leur statut de Sorcier, même partiel pour la seconde catégorie.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, les gens considère la Maison Poufsouffle comme une sorte de "poubelle" pour les gens qui ne sont pas forcément ambitieux, intelligent ou courageux. Je trouve cela dommage car au vu de la biographie de la Fondatrice, il y a bien des exploits dont les disciples de Poufsouffle peuvent être fiers." répond Harry, vrillant son regard sur celui de l'inconnue.

"Oui, mais pour ma part je me sentirais bien à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard. Je me présente, Hermione Granger, Née-Moldu comme tu as dû... pardon, comme _vous_ avez dut le remarquer." se reprend la jeune fille, ayant sans doute lu des livres sur les coutumes du Monde Sorcier.

"Enchanté Hermione, je suis Lord Harry Hydrus Potter, Héritier Black. Je pense qu'avec le temps on pourra se tutoyer, qu'en dis-tu ?" se présente à son tour le petit brun ; pas si petit que ça vu qu'il est dans la moyenne par rapport aux autres.

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillèrent une fraction de seconde, mais comme l'ensemble demeure d'une politesse sans failles, Harry ne va pas lui en vouloir pour si peu surtout que son début d'impression est plutôt positif.

Ils arrivent enfin devant la petite estrade, où est placé un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau rapiécé et mangé aux mites... Harry ne fut guère surpris quand il entendit ce dernier chanter ; ses coutures près de la base se déchirant de manière grossière et laissant entendre une voix d'outre-tombe, tandis que le bout de la dite base et de la pointe se mettent à bouger.

La chanson n'est pas très intéressante aux yeux de Harry, qui préfère regarder son "tuteur" magique à la place... sans pour autant le fixer des yeux, il ne veut pas donner à Dumbledore l'opportunité de lire et regarder ses pensées, ni même de se rendre compte - de manière immédiate - qu'il n'est pas son petit jouet.

Ainsi, feignant de regarder le Choixpeau en train de chanter, il détaille son adversaire du coin de l'œil : très vieux sans aucun doute, Sirius lui a dit que le Mage "Blanc" a atteint les 110 ans habituels chez les sorciers, mais vu que le vieux fou semble en bonne santé, Harry sent qu'il sera sur cette Terre encore longtemps...

D'une carrure mince d'un ancien sportif, il semble grand, plein de vitalité avec une peau claire et saine, il a un maintien droit et son sourire laisse entrevoir des dents blanches - dommage qu'il ne porte pas un dentier, cela aurait été une occasion de rire un peu.

Il a des longs cheveux argentés lisses descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, ainsi qu'une barbe bouclée allant jusqu'à la taille, dont un long fil dorée rassemble le tout de manière ordonner afin que ça ne vole pas dans tout les sens ; ce qui serait à la fois ridicule et comique selon Harry.

Son visage est ridé, mais il y a néanmoins une certaine jeunesse qui n'est pas partie malgré le grand âge, sans doute que l'homme est un grand enfant... son nez aquilin a dû être cassé plusieurs fois au vu de sa forme crochue, il a beaucoup d'énergie dans son attitude - qui est ouverte au monde il faut bien l'admettre.

Ses yeux sont d'un bleu étincelants, qui pétillent derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, à la monture dorée... et c'est là que le masque de bonhomie s'arrête, constate Harry avec un rictus.

En effet, si le vieil homme affiche un sourire enjoué non feint avec une attitude bienveillante non simulée, mas aussi une énergie de jeune homme et une excentricité de "Papy-Gâteux" qui fait rire et pousse à la confiance, il y a le regard du Mage "Blanc"qui est subtil.

Mais ce n'est pas à Harry que l'on va apprendre à faire la grimace ou là en l'occurrence, à cacher ses véritables émotions sous un masque ! Dumbledore a un regard calculateur, voire même froid, surtout envers les futurs Serpentards et même, et c'est ce qui étonna le plus Harry, envers les Nés-Moldus.

"Pourquoi ce regard Dumbledore ? N'êtes vous pas censé aimer les Moldus jusqu'à en être gaga ? Que cache-tu vieux fou ?" pense Harry, alors que sous ses yeux Susan passe sous le Choixpeau qui l'a répartie à Poufsouffle.

Harry applaudit chaudement son amie, s'attendant à ce résultat car il faut le dire : Susan est quelqu'un qui montre déjà une loyauté sans faille et un goût prononcé pour le travail ; sans être tout le temps pencher dessus comme une Serdaigle.

Le dernier des Potter décide de se concentrer sur la Répartition, notant l'étrange attitude du Directeur quelque part dans son cerveau, alors que c'est au tour de Hermione de passer sous le vieux chapeau, qui à la surprise de tous l'envoie dans la Maison des Serpents.

"Une Née-Moldue à Serpentard ? Bon courage à elle, c'est rare des Nés-Moldus dans cette Maison." murmure Théodore, approuvé par les autres, Harry se demande ce que cache cette mystérieuse arrivante, pour atterrir littéralement dans le nid des serpents.

Ensuite c'est au tour de Daphné, mais sans surprise, elle est répartie chez les Verts et Argents, à regret ,Harry retient ses applaudissements ; histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Bien sûr, un autre de ses amis ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'une des tables, avec un air nerveux et tremblant...

Neville Londubat, nerveux mais indéniablement soulagé, s'assoit d'un air heureux à côté de Susan à la table de Helga Poufsouffle. Harry est content pour son timide ami : Griffondor n'était pas une Maison adaptée pour lui, trop agitée pour rien, pas assez pondérée sur certains sujets, un peu feignante sur d'autres (il y a peu d'excellents élèves dans cette Maison) et certains d'entre eux sont tellement imbus de leur personne, que ça en est insupportable !

Sirius lui-même a avoué que les Maraudeurs étaient de sales gosses, pour rester poli, il faut dire que même si McGonagall est une Directrice sévère mais juste, c'est Dumbledore qui gère les punitions les plus sévères ; jamais il ne les a réprimandés ou punit pour leurs actes, même lors de leur sixième année où Rogue a faillit mourir à cause d'une "farce".

Certes ses parents étaient à Griffondor, mais Lily aurait eu parfaitement sa place à Serdaigle - érudite comme elle était - et James était étrangement Serpentard sur les bords - il faut dire qu'il était retors et ambitieux - et Poufsouffle en son for intérieur ; il était loyal et ne _presque juger_ jamais, presque étant le mot clé.

Mais Lily était également courageuse et forte dans ses convictions, tandis que James était impulsif avec une tête brûlée, qui n'hésitait pas à se jeter dans le feu de l'action... et les deux étaient de bon combattants dignes de la Maison Griffondor, surtout qu'ils n'utilisaient pas que la sacro-sainte Magie Blanche.

Les pensées de Harry furent de nouveau interrompues par le placement de Drago à Serpentard, qui a été rapide car le Choixpeau a tout juste effleuré le crâne de son fiancé avant de le répartir.

Puis c'est au tour de Théodore, qui sans surprise rejoint ses fiancés à la table des Serpents, avec la nonchalance qui le caractérise si bien ; c'est bientôt son tour, Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'être nerveux, même s'il connaît le résultat il a toujours appréhendé les murmures qui vont suivre et les regards fixés sur sa personne.

"Harry Potter !" clame la professeure, de manière neutre et professionnelle, ce qui fait plaisir à Harry... dont les oreilles sont déjà envahies par des murmures et le corps encaissant des regards scrutateurs, dédaigneux, curieux ou juste indifférents.

Le dernier des Potter s'assoit sur le tabouret, alors que le Choixpeau lui tombe sur les yeux - le cachant des autres élèves - et que sa voix rauque mais aussi rassurante, dissimule les multiples chuchotis emplit de rumeurs curieuses ou inquisitrices ; le protégeant également du regard calculateur de Dumbledore.

"Aaaaahhhhh, Harry Hydrus Potter-Black... je vois que tu as pris ton destin en main, tu n'es pas le Survivant que tous s'imaginent plaisamment. Tu es même tellement moralement ambigu, avec une intelligence retorse et aiguisée, cette part sombre en toi qui cohabite avec ce reste d'humanité, tu as parfaitement ta place à... SERPENTARD !" hurle le Choixpeau.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Harry n'a jamais entendu de silence aussi assourdissant, aussi lourd de sens... que fait le Champion de Lumière, le Survivant, celui que les journaux ont toujours appelé "le Golden-Boy" en fantasmant sa vie, le peignant comme un chevalier servant des Temps Modernes ; beau, riche, serviable, tête brûlée, etc. ...

En bref, que fait-il dans la Maison qui a vu passer des Mages Noirs en puissance, comme celui qui a tué ses parents et déclaré la guerre au Monde Magique ?

Tous furent choquer, sauf les Nés-Moldus qui n'ont pas lu les livres racontant les "épopées fantastiques" du Survivant, et les Sang-Mêlés nés et élevés dans le Monde Moldu, qui se moquent complètement de cette popularité, car Harry Potter a le même sang métissé qu'eux ; il fait donc partie de leur "clan" en quelque sorte.

Dumbledore avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier, voire un pamplemousse, au vue de sa mine à la fois choquée et dégoûtée. Certains professeurs sont surpris, voire absolument ébaudis par ce résultat, et d'autres - comme McGonagall - s'en moque complètement car ils ne croient pas en ces fadaises soi-disant héroïques.

Les Griffondors - passé l'étonnement - le huent et l'insulte sans aucune gène, quoiqu'ils sont vite repris par leur Directrice de Maison, alors que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles applaudissent poliment et que les Serpentards battent froidement des mains ; ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce résultat.

Excepté tous ses amis, qui applaudissent bien plus chaleureusement, mais Harry se moque éperdument des avis des autres, préférant regarder sa cravate se colorer de vert et d'argent, son blason devenir celui qui a été crée par Salazar en personne et l'intérieur de sa robe devient aussi verte que ses yeux d'émeraude...

Oh oui, quel plaisir le garçon éprouve ! Il se contente d'un sourire poli pour donner le change, d'un regard timide, ainsi qu'une attitude détendue dans une naïve nonchalance ; jouant le rôle du gamin ne sachant rien du tout, qui découvre avec des yeux d'enfants ce monde plein de promesses.

Alors qu'à l'intérieur, il fait littéralement la danse de la joie, fêlant son masque de son sociopathe... il éprouve tellement de plaisir que tout son corps en est électrifié, avec des frissons, des battements de cœur irrégulier tandis qu'il marche jusqu'à sa table et qu'il s'assoit entre ses deux fiancés ; qui lui sourit d'un air certes poli, mais dont le pétillement des yeux ne laisse aucun doute sur leur joie commune.

La Répartition continue sur ces auspices, l'ambiance est redevenue détendue bien que Harry puisse sentir certains regards vrillés sur sa personne : quelques élèves - nouveaux et anciens - et certains professeurs comme Dumbledore (toujours en rogne, même s'il s'efforce de rester discret), Flitwick et Chourave (qui semblent avoir gagné un pari quelconque) et Severus Rogue ; le visage de marbre et le regard neutre...

Certains regards parmi ses camarades sont calculateurs et méfiants, mais le brun s'y attendait et il était prêt à ce que ça change bien qu'il doive établir un plan avec Tom, pour que l'ancien Serpentard puisse le donner des conseils sur la marche à suivre.

"Ronald Weasley !" appelle Minerva McGonagall, d'une voix sévère comme à son habitude, Harry eut donc le loisir de détailler l'un de ses adversaires potentiels ; peut-être pourrait-il lui faire miroiter des choses grâce à une providentielle amitié, et ainsi il aurait une sorte d'espion pour lui rapporter les désirs de la matriarche Weasley et de Dumbledore.

D'une carrure athlétique avec un corps mince et grand, il a des mains calleuses et de grands pieds. Ce faisant, il a une démarche légèrement maladroite quoique ça puisse être dû à autre chose, toujours est-il que sa démarche nonchalante a une certaine dignité et assurance, à défaut d'être totalement aristocratique.

Son visage bronzé est constellé de tâches de rousseur avec un nez long et une mâchoire déjà anguleuse, il a de superbes cheveux d'un roux flamboyant en désordre total, cachant chichement des yeux d'un bleu très clair...

Certes sa robe de seconde main souligne la pauvreté de sa famille, certes il est tellement mal coiffé et maladroit que son assurance paraît insignifiante à côté de sa carrure pourtant avantageuse... et pourtant, on sent à travers son rictus qu'il en a plus dans le ventre qu'au prime abord, son regard bleu est perçant.

"SERPENTARD !" hurle soudainement le Choixpeau, alors qu'une fois encore la Salle est choquée, excepté les Nés-Moldus qui ne comprennent pas, mais Harry comprend pourquoi à travers sa propre surprise : Ronald Weasley est le tout premier de sa Famille à venir dans celle de Salazar Serpentard !

Pratiquement toute sa famille a été répartiti dansla Maison de Griffondor, certains sont allés à Poufsouffle et d'autres, plus rares - quatre ou cinq sans doute - ont finit à Serdaigle... mais aucun n'a franchi la porte de la demeure des Serpents.

"Intéressant ... je sais grâce à 'l'Histoire de Poudlard" qu'on ne peut pas manipuler le Choixpeau, même si on a de solides arguments. Je me demande pourquoi il t'a réparti dans cette Maison Weasley." pense Harry applaudissant poliment, comme ses nouveaux camarades, en étant tout aussi perplexe qu'eux.

Et le plus étonnant, c'est que suite à cette annonce tonitruante, Weasley eut un sourire narquois qui ferait pâlir Harry, avec un regard pétillant ; on aurait dit qu'il a obtenu son cadeau de Noël à l'avance, ce qui faisait interroger Harry, ses amis et Dumbledore qui a l'air tout aussi sincèrement circonspect, voire même au bord de l'apoplexie.

Les autres professeurs étaient très étonnés mais après tout, une Maison ne reflète pas forcément le caractère d'un.e élève : s'il le faut le jeune Ronald Weasley sera insolent et frondeur comme ses frères Jumeaux, mais également studieux et froid comme Percy Weasley.

Même s'il ressemble plus à ce dernier, car il n'a pas le sourire clinquant des Jumeaux qui applaudissent leur petit frère "rebelle", ni leurs yeux pétillants d'allégresse... et en même temps, il ne semble pas aussi froid que son autre frère ; qui a une mine tellement pincée que McGonagall a l'air d'être plus souriante à côté !

La tablée souhaite poliment bienvenu au nouveau camarade, bien qu'il devra faire ses preuves pour être accepter - comme Harry, mais lui il ne bénéficie pas de l'aide de l'Héritier de Serpentard en personne -, même si son comportement donne une bonne impression ; il s'est assis sans fioritures et il s'est présenté de manière convenable - comprenez par là, avec une désarmante neutralité.

La Répartition finit enfin par le placement de Blaise à Serpentard, puis McGonagall remballe le petit matériel et Dumbledore se lève pour énoncer son discours de bienvenue : le visage de nouveau amical et l'attitude chaleureuse, même si ses yeux pétillent, il semble encore songeur et ses doigts tendus soulignent une certaine tension.

Durant le discours, le regard bleu de Dumbledore s'est perdu souvent en direction de la table des Serpentard, discrètement bien sur, mais Harry se sent observer, alors le petit brun a son masque de "gamin émerveillé par tout et n'importe quoi", qu'il garde avec une compétence aiguisée depuis le temps qu'il s'entraîne à l'Occlumencie !

Néanmoins, le jeune garçon relève une phrase étrange, ou plutôt un avertissement incongru... une interdiction d'aller "s'égarer" au troisième étage sous peine de mourir de manière la plus douloureuse possible ; curieux n'est-il pas ? Heureusement que Harry n'a jamais poussé la curiosité jusqu'à l'inconscience pure simple !

"La tentative de m'attirer dans un guet-apens est pitoyable Dumbledore. Tom avait raison : malgré ta puissance, tu es fou et à la ramasse, mais la question est de savoir pourquoi tu dis ce genre de chose à des enfants qui sont naturellement curieux..." pense Harry, alors qu'il échange un regard étonné avec ses amis, qui paraissent perplexes.

Même Weasley est circonspect ou il joue bien son rôle ou il est véritablement en dehors des plans de Dumbledore... dans tous les cas, il faudra le surveiller discrètement et voir quels secrets renferme le rouquin aux yeux d'azur.

Le repas arrive bien vite, au grand bonheur des estomacs affamés, et pour le plus grand plaisir de beaucoup d'entre eux - Harry y compris - il est très varié et les quantités sont plus qu'honorables ; trois marmites remplies de cuisses de poulet, il y a de quoi nourrir toute la tablée au moins deux fois !

Blaise aide Hermione à se servir, en utilisant ses charmes de Zabini pour la mettre à l'aise : il s'en moque éperdument de la pureté du sang et au vu de la conversation qui s'ensuivit, la jeune Moldue a l'air d'apprécier ses deux nouveaux camarades ; Théo s'étant joint au duo avec son ennui habituel, cachant son intérêt parfois débordant.

Drago et lui jaugent Weasley, qui les regardent également d'un air toujours aussi neutre, avant de se servir des légumes avec des pâtes d'un air plutôt à l'aise ; il engage même la conversation avec un garçon plus âgé sur le Quidditch.

Haussant les épaules, Harry entame une conversation avec ses fiancés sur des sujets banals comme les cours qui commenceront demain (qu'il leur tarde par ailleurs !), à quoi ressemble la Salle Commune des Serpentard selon eux, combien le château est grand et majestueux, ce genre de sujets parfaitement ordinaires...

Le brun fait également plus ample connaissance avec Hermione, dont Daphné apprécie le caractère mordant de la jeune fille, alors que Drago garde une certaine méfiance envers elle - parfaitement logique quand on connaît son passif - avant de se détendre, sentant que la Moldue a l'air plutôt ouverte d'esprit.

Le repas se passe bien, l'ambiance chez les Serpentards est certes plus modérée que dans les autres tables, néanmoins Harry se sent bien à sa place : ils sont calmes, les conversations sont intelligentes mais pas non plus sans un certain humour noir, ils sont présentables pour l'alimentation - y compris Weasley étonnamment - et ils sont d'une politesse exemplaire envers lui.

Un éclair au chocolat est dans son assiette que Weasley ne l'a toujours pas abordé, en fait... on aurait dit qu'il se moque complètement de la présence de Harry à la table, de temps en temps, il le regarde d'un air neutre et pensif, avant de retourner à son assiette - peu remplie, sans viande ou aliments gras, même s'il aime le sucré.

Pour preuve, il a fait une razzia sur les fraises et sur la tarte aux pommes, plaisantant avec les mêmes élèves depuis tout à l'heure ; Harry apprend qu'il s'appelle Hélios Montague, un gars bronzé et bâti comme un poursuiveur, aux cheveux et yeux foncés, un visage banal avec quelques boutons d'acné dessus.

Le rouquin parle également avec Jérémy Warrington, qui joue au même poste que le brun, dont les cheveux sont d'un blond pétant - presque fluo, l'inverse de Drago assurément -, les yeux vairons (vert et gris), et un visage de fouine marquer par de l'acné... les trois garçons semblent bien s'entendre, bien que Weasley soit le plus jeune.

Le préfet de Serpentard, un dénommé Marcus Flint au visage aussi accueillant que son air boudeur laisse paraître, leur ordonne de se lever et le suivre jusqu'à leur Salle Commune : bien sur le grand brun vérifie que tout le monde est en deux rangs parfait, en rappelant aux garçons de laisser un petit mètre de distance par rapport aux filles.

"Serpentard, en avant, suivez-moi !" grogne le garçon aux dents appartement ingrates, les conduisant vers le sous-sol de l'école, par un escalier à l'opposé d'où partent les Serdaigles et les Griffondors, puis ils redescendent encore un escalier en colimaçon avant d'arriver dans les cachots...

Froids avec des murs gris, chichement éclairés par des torches projetant des flammes vertes ou bleues, un sol sombre aux pavés irréguliers, des fenêtres rectangulaires avec des barreaux, de drôles de bruits - ressemblant à des lamentations - se font entendre à travers les multiples alcôves abritant des portes diverses, une odeur de rouille se fait sentir dans ces couloirs abritant des araignées et des souris.

"Il n'y a pas à dire l'ambiance est parfaite, on se croirait dans un film de Hitchcock !" murmure Harry à sa fiancée et Hermione, qui ricanent à la comparaison plus que justifiée.

Flint les amène soudainement dans un autre escalier, où ils atterrissent dans une sorte de cave bas de plafond et éclairée par des lanternes rondes et vertes-orangées...

Le cinquième année se poste alors devant un mur de pierres blanches et lisses, avec une grande vipère noire aux détails troublants, la gueule ouverte et le corps dressé.

"Voici l'entrée de notre Salle Commune, comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est simple d'arriver jusqu'ici : il suffit de descendre jusqu'au cachot et d'aller tout droit, puis vous tournez à gauche pour arriver ici. Concernant le mot de passe, il change tous les trimestres bien sur et il est impératif de le retenir et de ne le divulguer à personne. Compris ?" dit Marcus, d'un ton doucereux.

Une fois le précieux mot prononcé, la vipère devient verte dans une posture de dignité plus pacifique et le mur pivote pour laisser entrer les nouveaux élèves, qui furent très agréablement surpris par la Salle Commune - qu'ils pensaient sinistre et froide !

Elle a l'aspect d'une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre grise et lisse, dont des bougies aussi grosses que des baguettes de pain sont suspendues sur des lustres en cuivre et des fenêtres - hermétiques et résistantes sans aucun doute ! - laissant voir que leur localisation est sous le Lac Noir ; on peut voir des êtres aquatiques divers et variés y nageant paresseusement.

Dans un coin, il y a une gigantesque cheminée en pierre plus sombre, sculptée et ouvragée de manière compliquée avec comme motif composé de toutes sortes de reptiles, et l'entourant avec des fauteuils et un canapé en cuir noir confortable, sur un tapis vert clair et réchauffé par un grand feu dans la dite cheminée.

Au fond de la pièce, il y a un petit coin pour étudier/faire ses devoirs avec des grandes bibliothèques recouvrant les pans des murs - six au total, sur une hauteur de trois mètres -, des tables en bois foncé, un échiquier en marbre et plusieurs mannequins pour s'entraîner à lancer des sorts.

A l'entrée de la salle, il y a des tentures vertes-émeraudes arranger de manière complexes avec des cordons de couleur argentée et les portraits des Serpentards les plus célèbres, peint dans un style Victorien très classieux (et classique) ; dont le fameux Fondateur.

Opposé au coin "détente", il y a l'accès aux dortoirs et aux salles de bains, comme dans la Grande Salle, le plafond de l'endroit a des arceaux en métal forgé rajoutant un peu plus de cachet... c'était certes un peu monochrome, mais c'est également accueillant, en quelques sorte.

"Bien, voici notre Salle Commune, ici vous passerez les plus importantes années de votre vie : travailler bien sur, mais aussi de se faire des amis importants, voire même trouver un mariage avantageux et en apprendre davantage sur la société Sang-Purs pour ceux et celles qui... ne viennent pas d'ici." dit Marcus Flint, regardant Hermione qui lui soutient le regard.

Le préfet parait satisfait car il continue son discours, en passant sur l'importance du Masque personnel et de l'Unité de Maison se devant être présent à l'extérieur de la pièce, mais qu'ils se devaient de rester indépendant quoiqu'il arrive. Les sous-entendus du préfet sont clairs : les conflits internes doivent rester dans l'intimité de la Salle Commune, sachant qu'ils ont la réputation d'être non malléables.

Donc ils peuvent avoir des amis à l'extérieur, mais il faut faire attention aux ennemis qu'ils ont déjà du fait de leur placement (coucou les Griffondors !) ou pour des raisons X et Y ; un regard de travers ou des mots regrettables, peuvent se transformer en poison pour la réputation d'un.e élève.

De ce fait, les insultes discriminatoires de toutes sortes ne doivent pas franchir la barrière de leurs dents, pareil pour la violence physique ou magique, il ne faut répliquer qu'avec leur éloquence ou leur dignité dans une manœuvre de fuite.

Sachant que même s'il y a très rarement des Nés-Moldus, la Maison Serpentard sait faire des concessions car elle privilégie l'ambition intelligente, une attitude convenable et le respect des règles énoncées ; détourner la Loi, oui, mais se faire prendre en la bafouant, non.

D'où le discours sur l'Unité, chacun se protège sans pour autant assister l'autre, ce ne sont pas des Poufsouffle après tout, mais Salazar accordait une importance à la loyauté tout comme sa consœur Helga.

"Pour finir, notre Directeur de Maison va venir d'ici une demi-heure pour finir votre discours de bienvenue et résoudre vos éventuels problèmes, mais aussi vous donner quelques conseils pour votre premier jour de cours demain. Je vais conduire les messieurs à leur Dortoir, tandis que Gemma s'occupera de ces dames." dit Marcus, faisant signe à une jeune femme aux yeux violets.

Drago se rapproche du préfet, afin de lui murmurer quelque chose un peu à l'écart, tout en lui montrant un parchemin, Marcus fronce des sourcils avant d'acquiescer et de parler à sa collègue ; Harry sait pourquoi sans même chercher très loin, son fiancé est certes bien né, mais cette ambiguïté particulière fait qu'il pourrait aller dans les deux dortoirs.

Bien que pourvu d'un Enchantement spécifique, empêchant une fille d'aller chez les garçons (et vice-versa !), les dortoirs peuvent faire des exceptions en cas de situations particulières comme une personne née avec des appareils génitaux ambigus pouvant "aisément" aller dans les deux dortoirs ou bien - plus tard avec la puberté, les éventuels élèves transgenres.

Harry espère néanmoins que leurs camarades de dortoir accepteront Drago, sinon ils risquent de se retrouver figés sous une douche froide, lors d'un dimanche matin où personne n'est éveillé avant une certaine heure.

Leur dortoir est agréable également : de forme circulaire avec des lampes en argent, il a des lits en baldaquin à une place avec des draps en soie verte et une couverture plus épaisse de couleur argentée, les murs ont des tentures vertes également et le sol à un tapis blanc bien épais.

La fenêtre fait penser à un aquarium Moldu, au centre il y a un gros poêle-chauffant en fer blanc datant sans doute de Mathusalem, des armoires en bois clair sont disposées à côté de chaque lit, qui disposent également de rideaux écrus pour protéger l'intimité de l'élèves.

Sans attendre l'ordre de leur préfet, ils se dirigent vers un lit qui leur est attribué, en même temps, ils n'iront pas vers un autre lit, s'ils ont déjà leur valise posée à côté de l'un d'eux ! Toujours est-il que les bagages sont vites défaits et que Harry, prudent comme tout, a caché le journal de Tom sous son oreiller en feignant de palper celui-ci.

Drago a l'air soulagé d'être à côté de son fiancé, le regardant et lui souriant d'un air poli, qui est bien plus que ça lorsqu'on connaît le jeune Vaellon. Harry lui rend son sourire, bien que son regard ne doive pas être aussi pétillant, tandis que les autres sont bien trop occupés pour remarquer l'échange entre les deux garçons.

Même Weasley a l'air sincèrement émerveillé, poster devant l'aquarium en se demandant comment diantre le Fondateur a fait cette petite merveille architecturale. Une fois les bagages défaits, tous redescendent en bas avec calme et, il faut l'avouer, toucher par la fatigue.

Leur Directeur de Maison, Severus Rogue, est un homme grand aux muscles noueux qui aurait bien besoin d'une cure de soleil et d'une alimentation plus conséquente ; il a beau porté une robe noire assez ample et avoir un maintien droit, on s'aperçoit vite que sa corpulence est mince et finement bâtie.

Son visage cireux a un nez long et crochu, mais il a tout de même des traits anguleux plutôt séduisants malgré l'appendice, sa mine froide comme la glace et son teint anémié... il a des cheveux noirs et raides, à l'aspect gras atteignant ses épaules et recouvrant une partie du visage.

Ses yeux sont noirs également, aussi froids et sombres que l'entrée d'un tunnel, avec un soupçon de tristesse et d'amertume qui confèrent une tragique majesté au personnage.

Cet homme porte le deuil cela est une évidence pour Harry, grâce à Sirius et à Tom, il a compris pourquoi : son amitié avec sa mère était bien plus que ça, mais d'une manière tellement unilatérale que cet amour jamais consommé, est devenu une froide douleur entre les anciens amis, forcés de s'affronter ou de s'ignorer malgré la forte amitié qu'ils s'étaient portés.

Lily le savait t-elle ? Nul ne le sait, mais ça ne change rien à l'histoire... sa mère est morte sans savoir qu'un autre homme que James Potter aurait pu la rendre heureuse, et peut-même la protéger davantage qui sait ? Et Severus Rogue a sans doute perdu le seul amour de sa vie sans le vouloir.

Malgré son incapacité émotionnelle à comprendre ces sentiments - ô combien complexes ! -, le brun doit reconnaître qu'il est triste pour l'homme, personne ne mérite ce genre de claques surtout que sa loyauté à Voldemort a failli lui coûter pour sa liberté, et encore aujourd'hui, il paye ses erreurs passées, avec un autre maître au visage pas si différent du premier.

Le tout en ayant le fantôme de Lily Evans et de la vie qu'ils auraient pu mener dans la tête pendant au moins 15 ans, quand Rogue s'est finalement tourné vers la Magie Noire pour se consoler... cela est plutôt triste, mais Harry n'arrivera jamais à savoir à quel point.

"Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, je suis le professeur Rogue, votre Directeur de Maison et votre professeur de Potions durant les sept ans à venir. J'attends donc de vous une attitude convenable à défaut d'exemplaire, ainsi que des notes allant de l'Effort Exceptionnel à Optimal. Je peux pour X raisons tolérer des Acceptables, à conditions que ça ne soit pas trop souvent." commence le ténébreux professeur, la voix froide.

"En revanche, je n'accepterais aucune note en dessous d'Acceptable ! Qu'importe que le sujet soit dur, les temps de révisions ne sont pas là que pour faire plaisir aux Serdaigles, prendre des notes est une compétence que tous possèdent également... je n'accepterais aucune excuse quant à ce sujet, de même que pour le comportement, à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur de cette salle. Compris ?"

Tous les premières années répondent par l'affirmative, avec un ton clair avec un "professeur Rogue" terminant la phrase.

"Monsieur Flint vous distribuera un plan de l'école en même temps que votre emploi du temps, durant le petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci commence à partir de 7 h 30, donc le réveil sonnera une demi-heure avant... aucun retard ne sera toléré en toutes situations. Ainsi, je vous conseille de prendre vos livres concernant la Métamorphose, la Défense et la Théorie Magique." conseille t-il d'un ton morne.

"Pour finir, je suis disponible dans mon bureau pour les élèves voulant me parler de tel ou tels sujets, je peux recevoir dix personnes, les autres pourront me voir demain à la même heure. Pour les autres je vous recommande d'aller à vos dortoirs, afin de vous préparer pour la nuit, le couvre-feu est dans une heure : je ne veux personne encore debout dans cette pièce, et je ne veux plus entendre un seul bruit venant des chambres !" conclut celui que l'on appelle la chauve-souris des cachots.

Harry et ses camarades montent donc dans leur dortoir, alors que le regard noir de Severus Rogue reste quelques secondes braquées sur sa personne, avant de s'occuper de Drago, Weasley et des quelques autres élèves ayant besoin de signaler une chose ou deux au Directeur de leur Maison.

Une fois allongé dans son lit, apprêté pour la nuit alors que ses colocataires sont encore sous la douche ou en train de préparer leur sac pour demain - chose qu'il a faite une fois monter dans le dortoir -, il sort son journal afin d'écrire à Tom pour lui dire qu'il a gagné leur pari ; c'est un pur Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, pas un Chapeauflou !

 _"Bonsoir Tom, j'ai finalement gagné notre pari. J'ai donc la grande joie de t'annoncer que tu me dois deux Gallions : je te l'ai dis que je suis entièrement un Serpentard, malgré mon côté Serdaigle."_

 _"Bonsoir Harry ! Et bien... lorsque mon Moi reviendra à la vie tu pourras prendre le risque de le lui dire, j'imagine que toute la Salle à été légèrement surprise par ce singulier placement."_

 _"Surprise ? Plutôt choquée je dirais, Dumbledore avait l'air de s'être reçu une claque monumentale, certains professeurs et élèves ne savaient plus dans quel lieu ils étaient... d'autres l'ont plutôt bien pris en revanche, comme les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick, et le reste s'en moquait éperdument."_

 _"Cela ne m'étonne pas de ces trois professeurs : le peu que je l'ai connu ils me paraissaient impartiaux et ils savaient apaiser les tensions inter-Maisons. Pour ceux qui en étaient tout retournés, leurs illusions sur toi ont tout simplement éclaté en mille morceaux. Quant à Dumbledore, il va sans doute essayer de tenter au mieux, de te faire changer de Maison, au pire... de te mettre sous son influence par une potion ou un sort."_

 _"N'ai crainte Tom, j'ai mes nouveaux bijoux de protection sur moi et je sais comment faire semblant de boire grâce à Drusilla ! Ce petit tour de passe-passe qu'elle m'a appris est tout simplement du génie."_

 _" Cela est vrai, cette femme a beaucoup de ressources ! Mais il est dommage qu'elle emploie cette technique pour calmer les lourdes ardeurs des hommes, néanmoins je suis rassuré de savoir que tu as cette protection en plus. Que t'as donné Gringotts ? N'avais-tu pas déjà de ces bijoux ?"_

 _"Si mais ceux là sont plus discrets et plus spécifiques : un petit bracelet en cuir, à l'apparence tout simple et typiquement Moldu contre les sortilèges offensifs, un anneau à l'oreille en argent qui me protégera des sorts de contrôle, et une petite bague en platine avec un saphir faisant portoloin, de facture discrète. Et pour ce qui est des potions, j'ai un petit tatouage protégeant mon sang et mon organisme."_

 _"Un tatouage ? C'est nouveau comme système de protection non ? Ça n'existait pas à mon époque."_

 _"Oui, cela est récent : ce sont de petits tatouages protecteurs par le sang, que tu fais comme un tatouage classique avec la potion de protection au lieu de l'encre, lorsqu'elle sous la peau elle laisse sa marque ; noire et en forme de bouclier médiéval, avec des projectiles qui rebondissent dessus."_

 _"Voilà qui est ingénieux, décidément les personnes créant ce type de sortilèges sont très inventives, j'espère juste qu'il est discret ou du moins dans un endroit n'attirant pas le regard... il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention dessus. Cela t'a t-il fait mal ?"_

 _"Un peu à cause de l'aiguille, mais comme il ne fait que la taille d'une paume de la main d'un enfant, non seulement il est rapide à faire mais il est discret. Je l'ai fait faire sur l'aine, comme ça c'est simple de le cacher si je postule pour le Quidditch ou si l'un de mes colocataires entre soudainement dans la salle de bain."_

Les deux amis continuent un moment leur conversation sur les protections dont bénéficient Harry, tandis que l'horloge tourne jusqu'à 22 heures, l'heure du couvre-feu, mais comme tout le monde n'est pas revenu du bureau de Rogue, personne ne voulait se coucher pour être réveiller par leurs camarades ; donc chacun se contente de lire ou de faire des mots-croisés Sorciers dans leur lit.

 _"Sinon que pense-tu que je devrais faire cette année ? Comme toi, en tâtant le terrain ? Ou dois-je déjà chercher des alliés contre Dumbledore, comme Severus ou McGonagall ou encore Weasley ?"_

 _"Contente-toi de tâter le terrain cette année, joue ton rôle sans plus. Il est trop tôt pour rallier des gens à ta cause, car ils ne savent pas encore à qui ils ont à faire, tu dois gagner leur respect (surtout celui de Severus) et leur faire poser des questions sur toi ; rien que cette tâche durera minimum deux ans, trois tout au plus. Quant à Weasley, met de la distance avec lui pour l'instant, par contre, cette fille, Hermione Granger, pourrait être une bonne alliée avec le temps."_

 _"Avec du recul je suis d'accord avec toi : il est bien trop tôt et tel que je le crois, Dumbledore est déjà suspicieux de par mon placement, mais je pense avoir réussi à berner tout le monde avec mon numéro de gosse perdu et émerveillé. Si Dumbledore veut jouer, je suis prêt à riposter avec ses propres ce qui est de Granger, je pense également elle fera une bonne alliée, quant à Weasley, il me parait étrange."_

 _"Étrange ? Comment ça ? Il est vrai que le fait qu'il ne t'ait pas abordé, est très étonnant, de même qu'il soit à Serpentard et qu'il n'est pas l'air malheureux de son sort, car il a discuté avec deux de ses camarades."_

 _"Justement, soit il a improvisé à la dernière minute et il joue son rôle à merveille, soit il n'est pas aussi "blanc" que sa famille et ça cache quelque chose de plus grand ; je ne sais que penser de lui, si ce n'est qu'il cache quelque chose, qui n'est peut-être pas prévu dans le plan de Dumbledore et sa mère."_

 _"Hum je vois, il est vrai que le comportement de Weasley est louche, il a l'air bien trop heureux d'être dans la même Maison que toi, alors qu'il a été élevé dans une famille sous la coupe de Dumbledore et que dans cette éducation, on lui a appris à haïr tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la Magie Noire, voire Grise... donc effectivement, il cache quelque chose."_

 _"Que me conseille-tu de faire ?"_

 _"Attendre et observer, regarde son comportement global dans diverses situations. Cela pourra petit à petit t'apprendre ce que cache ce garçon, sans pour autant te mouiller. Demande à tes amis de t'assister dans cette tâche, surtout que pour le moment il est trop tôt pour lui et Dumbledore de dévoiler leurs cartes... Crois-moi, il ne va s'écouler que quelques jours avant qu'il ne t'approche."_

 _"Merci de tes conseils Tom, et de tes éclaircissements, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas mettre la charrette avant les Sombrals : Weasley veut s'en doute tâter le terrain de son côté, et s'il le faut, il n'est pas un suivant du vieux fou."_

 _"Harry Hydrus Black-Potter... viens-tu de me remercier ? Je devrais noter ce jour d'une pierre blanche ! Bon assez parler de ça, comment trouve-tu la Salle Commune ? Il te tarde de commencer les cours demain ?"_

 _"Elle est magnifique, je m'y suis senti bien en entrant, tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait voir le Lac et ses habitants ! Il me tarde de voir ce que ça donne en plein jour. Et pour ce qui est des cours, tu ne sais pas à quel point il me tarde de commencer !"_

 _"Oh que si je le sais : ton écriture est emprunte d'excitation. Tu es littéralement entrain de sautiller comme un.e étudiant.e de Poudlard avant son bal de promotion, lors de sa 7éme année."_

 _"Non ce n'est pas vrai... ! Plutôt comme une femme avant d'aller se marier. Ou Sirius quand il va voir Remus, et qu'il est à la limite de l'apoplexie."_

Leur conversation continue un instant, mais le sommeil arrive bien vite et, comme pratiquement tout le monde dans le dortoir - Drago étant enfin arrivé et Weasley également - il décide d'aller se coucher pour être en forme pour sa première journée de cours ; il fait d'abord un peu d'Occlumencie afin de calmer son excitation et ranger ses pensées, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais avant de fermer définitivement les yeux, il met en place ses premiers mouvements, décidant qu'il ferait comme Tom lui a conseillé avec l'aide de ses amis : jouer à l'étudiant, observer Weasley, faire de Hermione son alliée, bien évidement si Dumbledore le convoque, il a déjà monter une histoire de toutes pièces.

Mais Blaise et Susan sont doués avec ce domaine, le premier ayant un bon bagou de commercial - sans doute hériter de sa mère - et la seconde a appris l'éloquence au côté de la Juge Bones, donc il pourra toujours solliciter leur aide pour bâtir une histoire solide.

Daphné pourra l'aider à se rapprocher de la jeune Moldue, vu que les deux filles semblent avoir des atomes crochus ; Théo semble bien l'aimer aussi, en fait... elle est plutôt appréciée par ses amis, lui-même doit avouer qu'elle est intéressante.

Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, sa proximité avec Neville et Susan - qui viennent de deux Familles respectivement Blanche et Neutre, affiliée au bon côté de la Loi - suffira à calmer les suspicions du vieux fou.

Quant à Drago, selon les chuchotements qu'il a entendus durant la soirée, il est d'ore et déjà élu "Prince des Serpentard" de par sa descendance (ou sa réputation familiale), donc son fiancé l'aidera à se faire accepter par ses nouveaux camarades, de même que Théodore qui est connu grâce à la réputation sinistre de son père.

Quant à lui, il devra s'efforcer de ne pas entrer tout de suite dans la Chambre des Secrets, ni d'étriper Dumbledore ou du moins de lâcher Lady Bones sur lui : pas maintenant en tout cas, il doit maintenir sa couverture pendant au moins trois ans... ce qu'il faut pour qu'un orphelin rassemble toutes les pièces d'un puzzle concernant son histoire.

Et ainsi, sur ces pensées de stratège débutant, le dernier des Potter se laisse enfin envahir par le sommeil ; éloignant ainsi des rêves non-reposants et parasitaires. Mais... il est bien le seul à avoir un esprit tranquille dans le château.

 **Alors ... ? Comment il était ? J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'ai écris ce chapitre amour, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser pleins de reviews ; je les lis toujours avec plaisir ! ^^**

 **Que cache Ron à votre avis ? Aimez-vous ma description de Dumbledore ? Comment vous parait Hermione ? La Salle Commune ? Dites-moi tout, chers , j'ai envie de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre ... qui est capital dans une trame estampillée Harry Potter.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, où ... nan, je vais vous laisser la surprise, je ne veux rien dévoiler, pour vous laisser le plaisir d'attendre ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, chers assidu.e.s ! Après cette attente que je devine interminable (ou pas ...), voici enfin le chapitre qui présente les pensées de Albus Dumbledore ... sans vous faire patienter plus longtemps, sachant que je ne possède rien de cette fic, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 39 - ... il n'est pas votre jouet**

Albus Dumbledore était un vieil homme mécontent, et encore c'est un euphémisme ! Mais pas seulement... il était purement et simplement choqué, tant que l'appétit et l'envie de plaisanter avec ses collègues a été coupé.

Bien sur, il a dû donner le change en respectant ses devoirs de Directeur : ses discours habituels de début d'année, en étant accueillant et un peu excentrique, il a eu le courage de manger ses habituelles parts de tarte au citron...

Un Serpentard ! Le garçon qui est vu comme le champion de la Lumière est un satané (pour rester poli) Serpentard, un vulgaire serpent qui était visiblement heureux de son sort ; bien que cette humeur joviale puisse être mise sur le compte d'un gamin heureux d'être dans son vrai monde.

Le vieil homme s'assoit à son bureau, prenant une tasse de tisane à la camomille avec du citron, pour calmer sa tension qu'il sent monter à la vitesse de l'éclair, et trier ses pensées quant à la soirée qui s'est écoulée.

Elle avait commencé sous des auspices relativement bons : il éprouve un sincère plaisir de retrouver ses élèves et ses collègues, mais aussi de voir l'ensemble des premières années se rassembler face à lui ; intimidés et impressionnés par la majesté des lieux et le principe de la Répartition.

Le Directeur a essayé de repérer Harry dans la foule, de manière discrète bien entendu, mais il ne l'a pas trouvé et il s'est donc dit que le garçon était timide et se cachait donc dans la foule des nouveaux élèves.

Ce n'est que lorsque Minerva a appelé le nom de l'Élu, que Dumbledore a faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive ; heureusement qu'il n'avait pas l'un de ses fameux bonbons au citron dans la gorge, autrement Severus ou Poppy auraient dû effectuer un "Anapneo", afin d'éviter que l'heure de son Grand Voyage ne vienne plus tôt que prévu.

Et pour cause, le garçon ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'il s'attendait initialement : un gamin petit et chétif, livide, tremblant et courbé. Avec un nid d'oiseau en guise de chevelure et des lunettes comme son père, ainsi que des yeux verts comme sa mère, qu'il espérait éteints et craintifs.

Comme il aurait espérait que son visage soit famélique et emprunt de tristesse, avec dans l'idéal une ou deux petites traces de bleus ; en bref un gosse brisé qui lui mangerait dans la main, suivant tous ses ordres à la lettre, docilement de préférence et qui aura la gentillesse de mourir une fois le travail fait.

Mais le résultat a été loin d'être celui que le Mage Blanc espérait : d'une tête de plus que les autres, d'une carrure athlétique emprunte d'assurance, ou du moins d'une timidité absente, avec un maintien nonchalant et respirant littéralement le bonheur, Harry Potter était tout le contraire de l'Élu vu par Albus Dumbledore.

Le garçon a une chevelure ténébreuse, courte et légèrement bouclée, tombant sur un visage plein d'élégance ayant beaucoup de traits propres à la Famille Black - sans doute dû à quelque familiarité généalogique avec les Potter -, une boucle d'oreille en argent et la célèbre cicatrice rougeâtre presque exposée.

Ses yeux sont plus profonds que ceux de la regrettée Lily Evans-Potter : ils sont d'un vert-émeraude expressifs, troublants avec cette joie étrange et de cette intelligence pointue, à peine cachée par un faux-semblant de timidité - comme si le garçon _savait précisément_ où il était.

Avec un frisson dans l'échine, Dumbledore a vu l'image de Tom Jedusor se superposant avec celle de Harry, et lorsque le Choixpeau a rendu son verdict. Le frisson désagréable s'est amplifié, en même temps que le choc survenu à l'annonce, le dit ressentiment a balayé toutes les questions quant à son apparence et son attitude ...

"Il faut que je modifie les plans selon cette donnée, néanmoins il est rassurant de voir que le jeune Ronald est avec lui, même si j'aurais aimé qu'il n'aille pas à Serpentard. Je sens que Molly va venir me sonner les cloches dans les jours qui suivent." murmure l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose, soupirant déjà quant à la visite de la matrone.

Mais par la suite, Dumbledore se demande pourquoi le jeune Weasley a justement fini à Serpentard, pourtant il a veillé - de loin et de manière discrète - à ce que l'éducation donnée par Molly corresponde à ce qu'il voulait pour Ronald !

Depuis sa petite enfance, le dernier des garçons Weasley a été élevé dans le culte du héros pour Harry Potter, dans la haine de tout ce qui touche à la Magie Noire et Grise, se méfiant des créatures magiques considérées comme "dangereuses", mais surtout à être "ami" avec des gens importants ; Harry Potter le premier bien sur.

Ainsi, sous la houlette d'Albus le grand et noble Mage Blanc, Molly a appris à son fils comment être un fin stratège afin de pouvoir calculer, manipuler, s'infiltrer dans la vie de quelqu'un, elle lui a appris des méthodes pour s'adapter en toutes situations, à se montrer supérieur au grand et célèbre Harry Potter pour lui prouver son utilité.

Ainsi sur le plan académique, Ronald est fin prêt à montrer à Potter à quel point _il doit_ le suivre, mais aussi sur le point social pour que le gamin puisse avoir un modèle à suivre, en lui dictant ce que veut Albus, mais également sur son comportement vis à vis des autres élèves...

"Peut-être que notre enseignement lui a insufflé une certainement ambition et ruse, qui sont propres aux qualités de la Maison, tant qu'il ne s'écarte pas du droit chemin il n'y a pas s'inquiéter. Et puis il est avec Potter, c'est le plus important." Pense Dumbledore, trouvant un compromis avec ce placement incongrus.

En effet, l'ancien amant de Grindelwald ne veut pas seulement avoir sous sa coupe un Harry brisé, mais aussi isolé de tous autres éléments extérieurs, comme d'éventuels amis non-complices de Dumbledore, mais aussi des professeurs et de Poppy qui pourraient lui poser beaucoup de questions gênantes.

Bien sur, Black est enfermé à Azkaban, Lupin est à l'étranger (quand bien même, il ne pourrait pas adopter Harry, à cause de sa lycanthropie) et le testament du défunt couple Potter n'a jamais été lu par qui que ce soit !

De ce fait, les personnes qui auraient pu adopter et élever Harry loin de son influence ne sont pas au courant de cela ; surtout que Severus est tellement amer qu'il aurait refusé tout net de s'occuper du garçon.

Et Dumbledore a pris bien soin de regarder les autres membres de la famille Potter : que des Cracmols à l'étranger, ignorant tout de leur neveu anglais. Quant à la famille Evans, il n'y a plus que Pétunia avec son mari et leur fils...

"Sur ce coup-là, le Destin m'a bien aidé ! Je n'ai eu besoin que du Sort "Foyer à jamais", d'une promesse financière annuelle et d'une permission d'infliger de lourds châtiments corporels. Même si je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Arabella, il faudrait que j'aille la voir quand l'année sera bien entamée, j'ai encore des obligations à tenir." murmure Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres, désormais apaisé grâce à la boisson.

En effet, la vieille Cracmolle - qui n'a plus toute sa tête il faut le dire - est chargé de voir si les Dursley remplissent toujours leurs obligations, lui rapportant avec tristesse les sévices subis par le pauvre petit Harry, mais oubliant la moitié de la conversation d'elle-même à cause de quelque confusion mentale.

Du coup, le vieux Directeur surveille "l'éducation" de Harry de loin, veillant à ce que la vie du petit garçon soit conforme à ses attentes : un chiard fracassé de la tête aux pieds, maigre, ignoré de toutes les personnes pouvant l'aider, d'une intelligence commune et qui lui mangera dans la main, car il le verra tout simplement comme un sauveur inespéré.

Qui écoutera tous ses conseils, ses "enseignements", ses avis sur différents sujets et son point de vue sur la Magie et ceux qui la pratique. Ensuite, lorsque la guerre éclatera à nouveau, le garçon suivra ses ordres comme le pion qu'il est et qu'il sera, avec quelques ajustements.

Et une fois la guerre finit, si le sale gamin arrive tout de même à survivre, il voudra vivre une vie normale et Albus se fera une joie de l'aider dans cette quête ; en lui faisant épouser Ginny Weasley et en lui faisant intégrer le Corps des Aurors, puis lui faire écrire un Testament tout en prétextant la prudence et bien sur, lui faire faire trois beaux enfants.

Puis le vainqueur de Grindelwald tuera le "Champion de la Lumière", par le biais de la jeune Weasley et d'un faux amant choisi d'avance, les Familles Prewett et Weasley finiront en prison et les enfants du Survivant seront un moment sous sa garde ; avant de devenir mystérieusement fous et de finir hors du Testament réglementaire chez les sorciers.

Il deviendra immensément riche (et Merlin sait qu'il n'est pas pauvre aujourd'hui !), sera acclamé comme celui qui a de nouveau libérer le Monde Magique, sera salué comme un Ministre providentiel et respecté dans tout le monde entier pour ses accomplissements !

"Oui c'est un bon plan, mais ce placement à Serpentard soulève quelques questions gênantes, qui nécessitent des réponses avant tout. Le jeune Potter est peut-être trop brisé et doit donc souffrir d'inaptitudes sociales conséquentes, hum... un temps d'observation ne serait pas de trop je pense." réfléchit Albus, regardant le feu de la cheminé embrasser lentement les bûches.

Après tout, être placé à Serpentard ne veut pas dire qu'il est rusé, tenace dans ses convictions, éloquent dans ses propos, trop intelligent pour être difficilement manipulable, mais tout simplement qu'il a l'ambition d'avoir une vie normale loin de sa famille Moldue, avec un instinct de survie qui lui sera utile pour formater son soldat, et un mépris des gens différents qui serviront ses projets.

Car ce que les gens ignorent à propos d'Albus Dumbledore - sauf bien sur son amour de jeunesse et Voldemort - c'est qu'il HAIT les Moldus, non il les exècre du plus profond de son âme, il n'a qu'une envie : les réduire en l'état de légumes soumis et bavant, à défaut de leur mettre des fers ou de les réduire en bouillie !

Pourquoi tant de haine ? Sans doute parce à cause des ses animaux, sa sœur est devenue folle à lier suite à un viol collectif - se repliant sur elle-même comme un enfant -, puis en les massacrant son père bien-aimé est mort en prison !

Sa mère est devenue dépressive et possessive envers ses enfants, son frère frappant le bétail des Moldus ainsi que chaque personne de sexe masculin qui était à sa portée, Ariana se comportant parfois comme une fillette de cinq ans, puis comme une victime de sévices sexuels l'instant d'après ; les trois autres devant l'enfermer dans la cave lors des crises.

Et lui, lui il se noyait dans l'ambition et la noirceur due à cette colère, qu'il cache si bien depuis ses sept ans : sous ses airs de Griffondor excentrique, érudit comme un Serdaigle, d'un caractère aimable comme un Poufsouffle et autodidacte comme un Serpentard ... raflant toutes les récompenses possibles et ayant des notes frôlant la perfection.

Il ne voulait pas regarder sa sœur, perdue dans sa hantise dans un coin du salon, ni sa mère passant son temps à pleurer sur le sol de la chambre, ni son frère en colère qui s'occuper de vider les bouteilles d'alcool dans le bar du coin, et encore moins les regards pleins de pitié des habitants de Godric's Hollow.

Ni écouter les pleurs chimériques des femmes du "foyer", les élucubrations ivres de rage et d'alcool de son frère, les rumeurs désobligeantes ou ... simplement toute cette vie vide de sens.

Gellert avait changé tout ça, lui apportant de multiples réconforts sur le plan intellectuel, amical, charnel et parfois, romantique - ils s'aimaient passionnément, à l'écart de cette ignorante et banale populace - et les deux jeunes hommes œuvraient à fonder leur monde idéal de manière théorique ; Merlin qu'il a aimé cet homme ! Même encore aujourd'hui...

Albus s'autorise alors un geste devenu presque inexistant avec les années : une larme et un soupir attristé s' échappent d'un œil maintenant voilé de tristesse et d'un visage extrêmement fatigué. Une main tremblante efface doucement la goutte salée et un souffle fébrile allège le fardeau de la solitude.

Quand bien même il a été responsable de la mort d'Ariana, ainsi que de la première guerre sorcière et de leur Duel qui a tué une partie de leur amour, Gellert est le seul qui a tout compris de lui, qui a fondu cette glace froide et dure autour de son cœur : il a perdu ce duel d'une autre manière et avec, les restes d'une compassion n'ayant existé que durant la prime enfance.

Et c'est pour cela que, bien qu'officiellement il soit pro-Moldus (obligé pour avoir du soutien socio-politique, puis cela réalimente le sang des Sorciers), officieusement, Cornélius et lui ont le point commun d'avoir instauré des Lois certes légales, mais très restrictives vis à vis des Nés-Moldus et de certains Sang-Mêlés.

Mais pour Dumbledore, ce n'est pas assez : avec de la gloire supplémentaire, beaucoup d'argent et un pouvoir politique immense, il pourra restreindre encore plus la vie des Sang-de-Bourbe ! Jusqu'à ce que ces derniers aillent faire leur scolarité ailleurs qu'à Poudlard.

Secouant sa tête pour éviter à ses pensées de s'égarer encore plus, Dumbledore réfléchit aux nouvelles modalités de son plan vis à vis de Harry ... comment faire ? Rester sur sa lancée et attendre de voir les manipulations de Weasley imprégner son petit soldat ? Ou bien attendre quelques semaines et de le convoquer afin de se renseigner sur lui ?

Les deux idées étaient bonnes, mais pourtant le vieil homme n'avait pas envie que le garçon ne se doute de quelque chose, et il veut savoir qu'elle a était la vie du gamin. Hum, un compromis de tout cela serait parfaitement acceptable et approprié selon lui !

Il pourrait écrire et passer une missive à Weasley, lui disant que le plan tient toujours et qu'il doit continuer sur ce qu'ils avaient prévu, qu'il aura deux mois et deux semaines, pour commencer à connaître son nouveau camarade de classe.

Quant à lui, il se comportera comme un Directeur d'école digne de ce nom, surtout que son bon ami Nicolas Flamel a demandé son aide et le Mage Blanc y a vu l'opportunité de mettre le Survivant à l'épreuve : l'alchimiste voulant que son bien soit protégé par différents sortilèges et épreuves, Albus s'est dit qu'il pourrait mettre le garçon a l'épreuve par ce biais-là ... à creuser !

Ensuite à terme de ce délai, il convoquera Harry au motif d'être inquiet pour le fils de ses défunts amis qu'étaient ses parents, pour qu'il en sache davantage et qu'il puisse le jauger par lui-même, puis selon comment s'est passée l'entrevue, il ira voir les Dursley, afin de voir l'éducation donnée au dernier des Potter par le biais de leurs souvenirs.

"Ou mieux encore ! Je pourrais envoyer Alastor avant cette entrevue ! Certes il n'est plus très discret avec ses mutilations, mais il est auror et saura donc bien enquêter. Oui cette solution me parait correcte ... et puis cela évitera des questions sur mon abscence." Reflechit le vieil homme à voix haute.

Et puis en plus de Weasley, il peut bénéficier de l'aide inconsciente des autres professeurs, à qui il pourra demander au petit-déjeuner du lendemain de voir comment va le nouvel élève ... et il y a Severus aussi, comment oublier cet atout ?!

L'homme déteste le garçon de par sa ressemblance avec James, mais sa vue le rend immensément triste à cause de la couleur de ses yeux.

Il est également méfiant envers le comportement de Potter lors de la Répartition, et très surpris de ce placement inattendu : Albus connaît l'ancien Mangemort comme personne.

Principalement car il est son ancien élève, venant souvent se confier sur ses tourments d'adolescent à ce Directeur aux allures empathiques, mais également son espion donc il a l'habitude de percevoir l'imperceptible et lire entre les lignes.

Ça et le fait qu'il le tienne fermement en laisse, bien sûr, il est libre grâce à lui parce qu'il a persuadé Bartimius que son idée était bonne : comme il lui était redevable pour sa libération et la tentative de protection envers Lily Evans, Severus Rogue allait faire tout ce que le Mage "Blanc" voulait ; être espion et enseignant, un "protecteur" dévoué envers Harry ...

Mais il pourrait tout aussi bien l'enfermer de nouveau à Azkaban ! Et cette fois-ci pour une durée définitive aux côtés de ses anciens acolytes ... donc si Dumbledore lui dit d'espionner subtilement le garçon, il n'y a aucun doute que l'homme enténébré le fera - à sa manière certes, mais aux yeux d'Albus, tant que le travail est fait ...

"Oui ... c'est un bon plan, mais comment tourner cela ? Je préfère éviter les questions embarrassantes. Je pense qu'il faut tout simplement que je joue mon rôle de Directeur et d'ancien chef de guerre : après tout ses estimés parents voudraient que leur enfant soit heureux non ?"

Mais pourquoi ce foutu garçon est à Serpentard ?! Le vieil homme espère que les Dursley n'ont pas trop amoché son futur-soldat, même si dans le fond ce n'est pas si grave que ça vu qu'il voulait que le dernier des Potter lui mange dans la main, mais pour cela il devait avoir un niveau magique et physique convenable, avec un mental suffisamment terre à terre pour pouvoir comprendre le point de vue du Directeur.

Un Harry niais et bête comme ses pieds, qui est également asocial et rebelle, cela serait problématique pour ses plans, mais un Potter froid, trop intelligent, qui serait au courant de ses origines et de son ampleur, qui aimerait apprendre autre chose que la Magie Blanche et qui serait ami avec Susan Bones ou Drago Malefoy ? Ce serait catastrophique !

Et cela nécessitera davantage de moyens, et de rouages de manipulation, chose qu'il préférerait éviter car plus on étale du miel, plus on attire les Pipaillons et avec eux bien d'autres parasites : des gens indésirables posant trop de questions embarrassantes, se révélant dangereux pour ses projets au fil du temps, mais aussi pour lui-même.

Le vieux Directeur demande à un elfe de lui apporter une infusion, ainsi qu'un petit verre de cognac, alors que l'heure défile lentement sous ses réflexions : depuis sa prime enfance, le vainqueur de Grindelwald n'arrivait plus à dormir plus de 5 heures par nuit, non pas qu'il soit un gros dormeur dans sa vie et cette insomnie lui a toujours servit à faire des choses utiles.

Travailler ou simplement lire, s'entraîner à la Magie (en silence bien sur, lors de ses années de scolarité), méditer sur diverses questions ou juste s'exercer à l'Occlumencie, faire l'amour avec Gellert - qui rivaliser d'idées à ce sujet - et plus tard, pleurer sur ce qu'il a perdu ; bien que cela se soit arrêté depuis 20 ans tout juste.

Quand Voldemort a commencé à laisser entrevoir une guerre politique, Albus s'est engouffré dans cette possibilité de redevenir quelqu'un et de se battre à nouveau, pour évacuer cette sourde colère et gagner de la reconnaissance supplémentaire ...

Lorsque la promotion de Severus continuait sa scolarité et que celle de Lucius Malefoy a quitté Poudlard, Albus a retrouvé avec plaisir cette adrénaline de combattant : d'abord en politique quelque soit le contexte, puis ensuite dans des combats magiques de haut-niveau où il a admis - et admet toujours - que les Mangemorts sont bien entraînés et fins stratèges pour certains.

Lorsque les couples Potter et Londubat ont eu un enfant, Dumbledore connaissait la prophétie et l'avait trafiquée en conséquence, avant de l'exposer aux concernés d'un ton contrit et de mettre en place une souricière pour les deux familles ; tout en prenant déjà des dispositions une fois que les parents de l'un des deux garçons auront ... passer l'arme à gauche.

Bien sur, il savait parfaitement pourquoi Voldemort est devenu plus dangereux au cours de la guerre disons "platonique" que les deux partis se vouaient de manière assidue. Il le savait très bien même, car il a su tout de suite que cet homme à terre, innocent et portant la vie disait la vérité sur son état et que ses supplications étaient véritablement pour protéger son enfant à naître, et seulement lui.

 _(Nda : ça ne vous rappelle pas la mort de Lily un peu ? Un peu quand même hein, mais avec des couleurs différentes.)_

Mais Albus n'a vu que le futur Héritier des Ténèbres, qu'il fallait donc éliminer à tout prix, mais aussi une opportunité de jeter du Feudeymon sur les flammes d'une cheminée et bien sur, une revanche contre Tom ; lui qui aurait voulu s'unir à Gellert et avoir une descendance, comme ce couple dont certains disaient qu'il était bien assortit.

Alors par vengeance, colère et même juste par jalousie, il a réduit la créature elfique et son engeance en miettes sanguinolentes, laissant ses suivants cracher et maudire le cadavre de ce qui avait été le compagnon de Tom Jedusor, ainsi qu'un futur-père et un homme politique qui n'a jamais été extrémiste dans ces propos ou agressif dans ses actes.

Bien sur, il a eu des remontrances de certains membres de l'Ordre : Minerva, Maugrey, les Potter, les Londubat, Black et son loup, les Bones, Marlène Mckinnon, Petitgrow et les frères Prewett.

Rien qu'en pensant à leurs remarques malvenues et injustifiées, Dumbledore grimace d'un dégoût et d'une colère à peine contenue, que le feu de la cheminée rend ces expressions chimériques, voire terrifiantes.

Les autres membres, ceux qui avec les aurors ont salit le corps du défunt elfe noir, ont été plus que d'accord avec lui, par ailleurs le hasard fait que ce sont eux dont les corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés ou sinon, en petits morceaux sanguinolents sentant l'urine avec des crachats, et dont les familles ont également payé les malversations de ces derniers ... Quelle barbarie !

"Au moins moi j'avais une bonne raison de le faire ! Cette créature s'est unie à un monstre, dont l'engeance n'aurait apporté que des ennuis ou même la fin de la guerre ! Il fallait que quelqu'un mette un terme à ce "bonheur" qu'avait Voldemort, pour pouvoir mieux remporter ces batailles." murmure le vieil homme, ne cherchant pas à se dédouaner d'une quelconque culpabilité ou malaise ; il a tout de même tué un homme désarmé portant la vie !

Mais il n'empêche que cela a bien servi ses intérêts, Voldemort est devenu plus virulent et lui, plus important aux yeux du Monde Magique, ensuite il y a eu cette prophétie qui a failli lui voler son rôle de sauveur à l'armure blanche et étincelante, mais Albus ne s'est pas laissé avoir par cette dernière, qui par la suite a été facilement modifiable à sa convenance.

La prophétie originelle était une promesse de paix entre deux sorciers aux inclinaisons magiques et politiques semblables, basée sur un héritage commun et sur une relation filiale - ou du moins, une proche amitié - qui va lier les deux sorciers.

L'un sera le plus âgé et aura le rôle du Mentor, de confident, d'ami proche mais impartial, voire même d'un grand frère non pas protecteur, mais derrière le second protagoniste en tous points, pour le soutenir et lui faire apprendre tout ce que sait ce sorcier.

Ce second protagoniste sera bien sur un enfant, malheureux à l'âme sombre et esseulée, qui acceptera cette prise en charge inattendue par l'autre sorcier, et en retour il lui apportera un sentiment de sérénité et d'impression de relation filiale, car la prophétie explique le plus âgé sera en deuil, voire au bord de la folie, suite à des pertes dévastatrices ...

Leur relation serait inattendue pour eux, mais aussi pour la face du Monde, elle ébranlerait plusieurs pans de la société et renverserait les codes établis par leurs adversaires, dont l'un qui serait une sorte de Roi dans son jeu d'échec. Roi qui fera en sorte de manipuler les protagonistes afin qu'ils s'entre-tuent, alors même qu'ils se seront choisi en tout état de cause...

Cette dernière serait également complexe, car il y aurait beaucoup de facettes qui composerait cette dernière : celle d'un père et d'un fils, de deux frères à la différence d'âge honorable, de deux amis fusionnels mais indépendants, suffisamment impartiaux pour pouvoir faire deux cellules politiques ; l'une Noire et sombre, tandis que l'autre serait moralement ambigu, mais restant dans un gris parfait.

Et c'est ce qui fera leur force, l'enfant prendra la relève du plus âgé lorsque celui-ci abandonnera son pouvoir, au crépuscule de sa vie et l'âme épurée de tout deuil.

"Et c'est la dernière chose que je voulais ! Heureusement je suis allé voir Sibylle, qui m'a dit une fausse prophétie avec quelques Galions, cette prophétesse de Delphes est malheureusement intouchable, mais j'ai changé les événements sans trop user de ma Magie, et tout a tourné en ma faveur." sourit le vieillard, paraissant de plus en plus inquiétant à la lueur du feu de bois, vif comme les flammes de l'enfer, si tant est que ce lieu existe.

Voldemort a donc fait de Harry un Horcruxe, la cicatrice et ses émanations de Magie Noire lui ont démontré que la partie "marquer comme son égal" a marché. Puis ce dernier va vouloir tuer le garçon sans chercher plus loin, et le gamin a forcément voulu survivre à tout prix avec le plan que l'on sait ...

"Bien sur cela ne pouvait pas être Londubat, et encore heureux vu le résultat aujourd'hui ! Je me demande par quel miracle il a franchit les portes de ce château, au moins il est dans la Maison qui lui convient c'est déjà ça. Et heureusement les Dursley n'ont pas trop endommagé Harry, sinon c'est lui qui serait devenu Cracmol et j'aurais dû me rabattre vers les Londubat." soupire le Mage Blanc, dégustant sa tisane.

Il est vrai qu'il aurait été difficile pour lui de manipuler l'autre garçon, qui ne fait pas partie de la véritable prophétie mais pour ne point éveiller les soupçons, il est allé voir les parents du garçonnet également : deux enfants concernés sont moins suspects comme paramètre, que juste un seul en particulier.

Ça et le fait qu'avec le vautour garde-chiourme qu'est la Douairière Augusta, il aurait été impossible d'atteindre Neville, s'il essayait aujourd'hui il se casserait les dents et sa réputation en serait durablement et lourdement entachée.

Soupirant face à cette année qu'il sent riche en plans tordus, Dumbledore finit sa tisane pour passer à son verre de cognac, se récapitulant le gros événement de la soirée qui le perturbe toujours : le placement de Harry à Serpentard, la Maison des Mages Noirs par excellence.

"Hum il faut que je le surveille de loin, le garçon ne doit pas se poser de questions gênantes, de même que le reste du personnel. Seul Severus doit être mis au courant de mon plan, de même que Weasley ... il ne faut pas que Potter échappe à mon contrôle même de la manière la plus bénigne qui soit !" grommelle Albus, le regard scintillant d'une froide détermination.

Les flammes de la cheminée, toujours plus vrombissantes et lumineuses, soulignent la majesté du fauteuil du Mage "Blanc", dont les courbes du bois et la silhouette d'Albus projettent une ombre chinoise aux allures imprécises et même légèrement angoissantes, alors que le bureau est également éclairer par la blancheur de la Lune, se reflétant dans les yeux froids du Directeur.

Il y règne un silence nocturne assourdissant, allant de pair avec le bureau baignant dans une obscurité presque totale et un occupant aux réflexions presque sinistres ; réfléchissant à comment manipuler ce qu'il croit être un enfant innocent, une victime naïve et un pion qui sera un futur-soldat à la perfection.

Les odeurs douces et musquées de la tisane et du cognac, mais aussi celle sucrée des bonbons citronnés et celle écœurante des fientes du Phénix - dormant sur son perchoir d'or - ne chassent pas la sensation de malaise, de froideur et de colère qui flottent indubitablement dans la pièce ; cela est le fait que l'occupant de la pièce ne bouge qu'à peine, tel une statue vivante mais sournoise.

Si quelqu'un voit Albus Dumbledore à cet instant, iel se demanderait qui est assis à ce bureau, qui est cette personne qui est estampillée "Mage Blanc" alors que son aura est aussi froide que de la glace et aussi sombre que de l'encre, mais personne ne voudrait reconnaître cette vérité aussi dure que celle-ci : Albus Dumbledore n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, loin de là, même s'il le cache bien !

 **Et bien, Dumbledore n'a rien d'un Mage Blanc effectivement ... il me rappelle plus l'Empereur Dark Sidious dans une autre saga, sur le plan caractériel et sur son apparence dans le chapitre ; je sais pas trop si c'est subtil le fait que Dumbledore porte un masque quand il est seul dans ses quartiers, dans un noir presque total ^^'**

 **Et sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous le plan du Mage "Blanc" ? Sa psychologie (j'espère que je l'ai bien écrite) et la raison pour laquelle il veut la gloire par-dessus tout et pourquoi il hait les Nés-Moldus ...**

 **En tout cas, laissez-moi pleins de commentaires, je les lirais avec beaucoup de plaisir comme à mon habitude, je vous dis donc portez-vous et à la prochaine ! ^^**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me voici de retour pour un autre chapitre (sans blague, ils pensaient sans doute que tu les inviterais à prendre le thé !), la ferme mon Moi-Intérieur. Bref, je suis de retour pour poster un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ; dont je ne possède toujours rien ! Sans plus vous faire attendre - car je sens votre impatience d'ici - je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 40 - Premiers jours de cours**

Une cloche stridente résonne dans le Dortoir des Serpentards, et par stridente j'entends par-là chers , que lorsque vous entendez ce genre de bruit, vos tympans ont tendance à partir en courant ; ou du moins, vous aurez envie de hurler au petit malin d'arrêter ce bruit tonitruant.

Cela a pour effet de faire sursauter tous ceux qui ont le sommeil léger - comme Harry ou Blaise -, tandis que ceux qui dorment profondément, comme Drago ou Weasley, continuent de dormir comme des bienheureux ... comment font-ils ? Ça c'est un sacré mystère !

Toujours est-il que leur préfet attentionné, Marcus Flint et son faciès emplit de douceur, débarque dans le dortoir pour finir de réveiller les premières années, en claquant fort des mains et en beuglant qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller ; même les dormeurs indécrottables entrouvrent un œil en grognant.

"Oh bon sang, c'est quoi ce genre de réveil ?" grogne Weasley, se redressant avec les yeux plissés et la coiffe en bataille sur un visage endormi.

"C'est un réveil à la Marcus Flint Weasley, tu ferais bien de t'habituer, tu n'est plus chez môman." se moque Théodore, déjà débout avec chemise, pantalon et caleçon en main, le sourire narquois et les cheveux en batailles.

"Justement Héritier Nott, Flint me rappelle ma mère là ... elle nous lève comme ça depuis qu'on est petit. Mais elle n'a pas cette voix grave qui fait flipper." grommelle le roux, insistant sur le titre en s'étirant comme un chat.

La comparaison fait intérieurement sourire Harry, reconnaissant que Weasley a du répondant, alors qu'il fait comme son ami et qu'il se dirige péniblement à la douche... secouant discrètement Drago au passage, pour réveiller son fiancé.

L'eau chaude de la douche sur son corps et son visage le réveille, elle chasse son air ensommeillé et l'odeur du lit, décontracte ses muscles crispés par le bien-être que procure un sommeil sans rêves. Il sort à regret, car le règlement de la Salle Commune spécifie une limite de 15 minutes dans la salle de bain ; qui est relativement petite et ne peut accueillir que cinq personnes.

Il se sèche rapidement, s'habille du caleçon et du pantalon d'abord - histoire d'éviter des scènes embarrassantes - et met sa chemise en la fermant à moitié, avant de revenir vers son lit pour enfiler le reste de l'uniforme. Crabe et Goyle sont toujours dans leur lit, Théo est déjà prêt, Blaise finit de nouer sa cravate en grommelant contre cette dernière.

Weasley et Drago sont encore dans la salle de bain, Harry décide de ranger ses quartiers et de veiller à bien cacher le journal de Tom, mais aussi à embarquer sa baguette et de se coiffer avec la main de manière succincte, mais présentable selon les critères de la Maison.

"Tu viens Potter ? On va attendre les autres dans la Salle, histoire de montrer à Flint que nous ne sommes pas des traînards comme ces deux lourdauds. Drago ne va pas tarder le connaissant." propose Blaise, le sac sur l'épaule.

Une fois en bas, le Préfet note leur présence bien apprêtée avec un semblant de satisfaction, demandant où sont les quatre autres... s'il est content de savoir que Weasley et Drago sont presque prêts, il l'est moins en sachant que les plus consanguins de l'année ne le sont pas.

"Tant pis pour eux, ils louperont une partie du petit-déjeuner et ils devront demander l'emploi du temps à vous et non à moi. Ils savent depuis hier soir que les traînards ne sont pas attendus, sauf s'il y a une bonne raison, allez dans la Grande Salle ou bien attendez vos amis... mais pas longtemps." grogne le préfet, alors que les trois garçons attendent le veeléa près de l'entrée.

Harry voit Daphné et quelques filles sortir de la Salle Commune, la jeune Canadienne lui fait un sourire discret avec petit signe de la main. Harry lui rend le sourire en inclinant la tête - seul Blaise et Théo remarquent le manège, mais aussi Hermione qui descend tout juste du Dortoir et qui range ses questions dans la tête.

Daphné invite la Née-Moldu dans le groupe, jetant un regard froid envers une dénommée Pansy Parkinson, qui a tout d'une peste sectaire et faussement intelligente. Drago et Ron arrivent enfin, évidemment les deux ronfleurs ne sont pas là. Ils se dirigent donc vers la Grande Salle en retrouvant facilement leur chemin.

En journée, les cachots sont bizarrement moins terrifiants, ils sont même quelconques car ils ressemblent plus à une cave ou à un donjon Moldu, qu'à autre chose comme une maison hantée ou à un lieu de torture.

Harry s'installe en face de sa fiancée, la saluant selon l'usage en éprouvant légèrement le regret de ne pouvoir la saluer correctement au vue de leur relation, il ne sait pas pourquoi il ressent cela mais il ne cherche pas plus loin, préférant faire comme ses camarades et se servir un petit-déjeuner suffisant pour tenir jusqu'à midi !

Il n'y a pas grand-monde dans la salle, sauf les Serdaigles au grand complet, quelques Poufsouffles - dont Neville et Susan - et bien sur les professeurs, de ce fait il y a un calme relatif qui est bien agréable pour tous.

Harry prend des toasts grillés au beurre et à la confiture avec du porridge, regrettant les pancakes aux fruits rouges et au sirop d'érable de Sirius, bien sur il y a les dits fruits dont il se sert avec un plaisir évident...

Il en met d'ailleurs dans le porridge, avec un peu de miel, car la dite spécialité britannique est tout simplement immangeable sans rien dedans, tellement elle est fade et gluante au naturel. Avec un peu de fruits et une tasse de thé noir, ça passe encore mieux et ça gagne même en saveur !

"Voici votre emploi du temps, je vous conseille de bien vous restaurer. Weasley, Potter, cette consigne vaut pour vous deux, vous n'êtes plus dans vos familles à faire Merlin sait quoi, les cours demandent beaucoup d'énergie et le professeur Rogue ne tolère pas les égarements dus à la faim." recommande sévèrement Flint.

Préférant éviter de se faire réprimander, Harry prend donc une viennoiserie au chocolat en supplément, Weasley se contente de reprendre du porridge en haussant des épaules ; y ajoutant des fruits secs et du lait. Le brun regarde le fameux papier en espérant qu'il serait exigeant - les "égarements" causés par la faim ne lui font plus rien !

Ce matin, ils ont Défense contre les Forces du Mal, suivi par Métamorphose et pour l'après-midi, ils ont deux cours de Botanique entrecoupés par un autre de Défense. Chaque cours dure deux heures et ils ont seulement une heure pour prendre leur repas le midi, par ailleurs le dernier cours de la journée finit à 19 h.

Sachant qu'ils disposent d'une heure d'étude avant et après le repas, la première se passe à la bibliothèque qui a de longues tables faites pour et la seconde se déroule dans la Salle Commune, couvre-feu oblige - à part pour les Serdaigles car leur foyer n'est pas loin.

Les exceptions à cette règle est le mercredi soir, où il n'y a pas d'étude dans la Salle Commune, car les élèves de toutes les Maisons sont en cours d'Astronomie jusqu'à 23 heures, et bien sur les week-ends où la bibliothèque est ouverte toute la journée d 20 h, sans compter les moments de détente que s'octroient les élèves pour les jeux ou d'autres occupations de loisirs ; même les Serpentards arrivent à se détendre !

"Bon sang, on a Défense deux fois dans la journée avec les Griffondors, génial..." grimace Drago, alors que ses camarades soupirent également.

"Au moins on aura Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles, et Botanique avec Poufsouffle pour compenser." dit Hermione, dégustant une banane et un lait chaud, sachant pourquoi le blond râle ; sans doute qu'on a dû la mettre au courant sur la rivalité légendaire entre les Lions d'or et les Serpents d'argent.

"Ils vont être furax les lionceaux, il n'y a pas leur mascotte. Pas fâché d'être chez nous Potter ?" sourit "froidement" Théo, jouant son rôle à la perfection.

"Non Héritier Nott, ce n'est qu'une bande de gamins braillards, je n'aime pas les gens agités pour rien. Je préfère être dans une Maison où je peux m'entendre penser." répond doucement Harry, buvant un verre de lait - pour la dose de Calcium.

Sur ces mots, ils partent tous en direction de la classe de Défense en s'aidant du plan donné par leur aimable Préfet : cette dernière est au premier étage, où ils y accèdent par le Grand Escalier - l'endroit le moins sécurisant de l'école à n'en pas douter - et ils vont vers l'Est où se situe leur destination.

Elle sent affreusement l'ail, dont ces derniers pendent un peu partout dans la pièce comme des guirlandes odorantes et grisâtres, l'endroit est bien éclairé avec des fumées d'encens venant de quelques pays Orientaux ; dont la senteur âcre est bien assorti à celle de l'ail.

La petite bande d'ami s'assoit dans les premiers rangs, de même que Weasley qui s'assoit à côté de Granger, chacun sort les livres appropriés et de quoi écrire, attendant patiemment le professeur qui arrive dans la classe en tremblotant...

Dans la trentaine, faisant 1m67, d'une corpulence mince, pâle et tremblante, un visage fuyant aux yeux marrons nerveux, des cheveux bruns très courts sous un turban violet, vêtu d'une blouse grise sur une chemise bleue et des mains maladroites.

"B-bonjour à t-tous, je suis le pro-professeur Qui-Quirrel, je vous ... enseignerais la Dé-défense contre les fo-forces du Mal cette an-année. Nous allons... trav-travailler les bases de la matière, vous-vous les tr-trouverez dans la table des matières du livre de Dé-défense. Nous nous aiderons de celui... de de, de celui de la Théo-théorie Magi-magique."

Dans la tête des élèves, il y a le sentiment de s'être fait arnaquer : c'est quoi ce petit homme tremblant de tous ses membres, ayant l'air peureux et sentant tellement l'ail qu'un vampire tomberait directement en poussière ?!

Le cours se passe lentement, ni en bien ni en mal, il est modérément intéressant et à la sortie chacun part avec un empressement mesuré et en appréhendant le second cours de l'après-midi, ces deux heures ont été incontestablement les plus longues de leur vie !

Sans compter l'attitude méprisante des Griffondors, autant envers leurs "camarades" de Serpentard qu'envers le professeur bégayant, Harry n'aime pas du tout leur attitude ; certes Quirrel n'est pas intéressant comme professeur et du coup, sa matière laisse à désirer, mais se moquer d'un handicap lui est intolérable !

"Allons au cours de Métamorphose, je suis sûre que ce sera plus intéressant !" murmure Hermione, alors qu'ils descendent dans la Cour du Cloître, deux étages plus bas.

Grande, de forme allongée avec un haut plafond, bien éclairée avec des cages remplit d'animaux divers et variés dans un coin, un chat tigré les attend coucher sur le bureau. Aimant bien les chats, Harry grattouille doucement l'animal ronronnant avec un petit sourire, Hermione fait pareille que son vis à vis.

Ils prennent vite place et sortent leurs affaires, espérant que le cours soit plus intéressant, et dès son commencement ils ne furent pas déçus ! Le chat se transforme soudain en la fameuse Minerva McGonagall, dont le discours de bienvenue est certes emprunt de sévérité, mais il donne très envie de travailler sur cette matière.

Impartiale et juste, ce sont des qualités que Harry aime bien, elle fait l'appel avec professionnalisme quand elle nomme tout les Serpentard, et surtout le Survivant.

Après quelques démonstrations et une partie théorique intéressante, ils passent à la pratique mue d'une discrète excitation : il fallait métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille, rien de plus simple en apparence...

Hermione et Harry entrent un peu dans les cœurs de leurs camarades, leur pratique remporte 10 points à Serpentard, Weasley s'est démarqué au cours précédent en répondant juste à toutes les questions et à fait gagné 10 points également... Nott a participé dans les cours toute la matinée, ce qui lui vaut un gain de 15 points supplémentaires.

Daphné a participé également, remportant encore 10 points, autant dire que leur scolarité semble partir de bons auspices ! Et ce fut un vrai plaisir de travailler avec les Serdaigles, qui n'ont pas démérité la réputation de leur Maison, loin de là... ce sont des adversaires coriaces, mais certains éléments des Serpentard (comme Hermione) les battent à plate couture.

Le repas de midi se passe donc dans une ambiance relativement bonne : la journée n'est pas terminée et il leur reste encore à grappiller des points en Botanique, et en Défense.

Ils traversent le parc, pourvus de leurs affaires de cours, pour entrer dans la serre numéro 1 où il y règne une chaleur humide pas trop désagréable, avec en revanche un léger manque d'hygiène cohérent avec le lieu où ils se trouvent.

Les élèves se passent rapidement leur blouse et leurs gants, puis ils posent de quoi écrire sur une grande table servant d'établi ; ils resteront debout pour les deux prochaines heures, mais Harry a l'habitude de tenir longtemps sur ses jambes.

Le professeur Chourave est une femme d'un certain âge, d'une corpulence replète qui va bien avec son air accueillant, sa voix claironnante et son attitude un brin maternel, qui n'est pas trop déplaisant car elle reste tout de même un professeur digne de ce nom.

L'attitude des Poufsouffles est également très appréciable, ils sont un peu agités mais ils mettent du cœur dans ce qu'ils font ; Neville semble doué pour la matière, aidant Drago et Blaise, car les élèves se mélangent dans ce cours, il semble avoir trouvé sa Maison, ce qui fait plaisir à Harry.

Le garçon rondouillard aide également le professeur, sans un chichi d'intello, mais avec déférence et passion, il fait gagner 10 points à sa Maison et sans rougir, s'il vous plaît !

Les Serpentards ne sont pas en reste : Weasley et Drago font gagner une dizaine de points sur la pratique, Hermione et Daphné font pareil sur la partie théorique ; même si la Née-Moldu est plus en diapason avec Weasley où elle semble étrangement en osmose.

Le second cours de Défense se passa comme le premier, lentement et de manière ennuyeuse, mais les Serpentards remportent une quinzaine de points à eux tous seuls. Le dernier cours de la journée en revanche fut un véritable plaisir, de même que la quinzaine de points est gagnée avec fair-play de la part des Poufsouffles.

"Allons à la bibliothèque, dire qu'on a déjà des devoirs dès le premier jour !" s'exclame Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors que Théo et Blaise acquiescent avec le même visage enjoué ; sauf l'Héritier Nott qui sourit avec les yeux.

Une fois sur place, ils prennent la meilleure table située près d'une fenêtre avec une vue imprenable sur les falaises et le Lac de l'école, ils défont doucement les sacs pour ne pas énerver la Maîtresse des lieux ; une femme au doux nom d'Irma Pince, qui doit sans doute pincer les oreilles des élèves faisant souffrir ses bien-aimés livres !

Toujours est-il que leurs devoirs sont relativement simples : ils doivent mettre au propre leurs notes avec un sortilège très utile que McGonagall leur a appris, puis les réviser et faire les deux exercices pratiques en accord avec les leçons sur le thème étudier ; il y a entre 8 et 13 leçons dans un thème, sachant qu'un chapitre est composé d'un thème d'introduction, de celui d'une phase dite "stagnante" et il se finit par une thématique concluant le dit chapitre.

"On commence par la Défense ? Ce sera vite fait, Quirrel ne nous a pas appris grand chose." Propose Blaise, sous les accords de ses camarades ; Weasley s'est mit à l'écart deux tables plus loin.

Leurs devoirs sont rapidement finis, la Botanique est une matière simple et ils n'ont pas écrit plus de dix pages en Défense, la Métamorphose ils la feront tout à l'heure en rentrant dans leur quartier. C'est celle qui est la plus complexe des trois, donc ils ne perdront pas cette heure d'étude et ils termineront d'épuiser leur énergie de la journée ...

Ils ne mettent que 20 minutes à manger leur repas du soir, léger et frugal, avant de s'installer dans la Salle Commune pour faire leur dernier devoir ; qui est complexe comme prévu, mais très intéressant et gratifiant une fois finit.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry parle un peu à Tom de sa première journée, se moquant de l'ancien Serpentard, nostalgique de sa scolarité, même si au fond il comprend le Mage Noir, celui-ci lui souhaite bon courage pour le lendemain...

Et il le fait bien chers ! Car lorsque le petit brun franchit la porte de la salle des Potions, et qu'il a finit de s'installer à côté de Drago ; le soutenant d'un regard plus amical qu'autre chose, lui serrant discrètement la main sous la table...

Severus Rogue entre dans un déferlement de robe noire, de froideur dans le regard et la voix, et du mépris plus qu'évident envers Harry. Son discours porte surtout sur le fait de mettre la Mort dans un flacon, de la beauté d'un chaudron bouillonnant, ce genre de phrases qui ne mettent pas spécialement à l'aise en fait !

"Monsieur Potter ! Notre chère et estimée célébrité, voyons voir ... Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre et de l'infusion d'armoise ?" demande soudainement Rogue, la voix traînante.

"Hmmm, ces ingrédients servent à réaliser un puissant somnifère... la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Il est tellement fort qu'il peut plonger la personne qui le boit dans un profond sommeil, allant même jusqu'au coma si la victime est faible. Elle n'est pas totalement légale de par ses effets, sauf si elle est prescrite par un médicomage." répond Harry, feignant d'être concentré.

"Hm, un coup de chance je suppose. Potter où iriez-vous me trouver un bézoard ?" redemande Rogue, légèrement agacé.

"Le bézoard... si je me rappelle, on le trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, sous la forme d'une pierre de nature minérale et organique. De ce fait, je vous répondrais que j'irais éventrer le pauvre animal pour récupérer ce précieux antidote, qui peut guérir la plupart des poisons. Ou bien j'irais chez un apothicaire." Répond de nouveau Harry, un masque de concentration sur le visage.

"Dernière question pour stimuler votre arrogance Potter, quelle est la différence entre Napel et le Tue-Loup ?" demande encore le ténébreux et froid professeur, le regard tout aussi froid masquant une légère curiosité.

"Aucune professeur, ces deux plantes toxiques, que l'on trouve respectivement dans les vallées hautes et les montagnes, font partie de la famille de l'Aconit. Du moins ce sont les plus connues, surtout par les apothicaires qui les utilisent pour réaliser la potion Tue-Loup, dont vous êtes l'inventeur, même si leurs effets sont connus depuis l'Antiquité chez les Gréco-romains." répond une nouvelle fois Harry.

Ces réponses directes et ayant l'air probantes ont littéralement anesthésié tout le monde dans la classe ! Les Griffondors sont sonnés - eux qui étaient si moqueurs i minutes -, les Serpentards qui ne connaissaient pas Harry avaient un sourire condescendant, qui s'est enfuit dès le premier jet de réponse ...

Les amis de Harry se retiennent de rire, jouant leur rôle à la perfection, Weasley et Granger sont impressionnés (surtout la jeune fille, qui semble avoir des étoiles dans les yeux) et pour ce qui est de Rogue ... celui-ci accorde 10 points à Harry et continue son cours par la véritable leçon ; le regard déstabilisé et l'attitude moins distante.

La théorie rapporte une quinzaine de point à Serpentard, grâce aux mal-aimés de la Maison qui entrent davantage dans l'estime de leurs camarades et pour la partie pratique, leur mission consiste à réaliser une Potion contre les furoncles ; simple si on lit les consignes correctement et qu'on a une bonne technique gestuelle.

Drago prépare les outils sur la paillasse, tandis que Harry va chercher les ingrédients appropriés, puis les deux fiancés se mettent d'accord pour se partager les tâches : le blond écrasera les crochets de serpents et coupera les épines de porc-épic, tandis que le brun met l'eau dans le chaudron et allume ce dernier, puis s'occupe de préparer les limaces.

Leur potion est réalisé en totale osmose, comme pour leurs amis, plus Hermione qui semble vouloir entrer dans leur cercle avec une subtilité faisant plaisir. Rogue leur accorde même 10 points devant la réussite de leur potion, tout comme il les accorde à Hermione et à son autre fiancée.

En revanche, il en enlève plusieurs aux Griffondors, dont cinq à un dénommé Seamus Finnigan dont le chaudron a explosé dans de grandes et artistiques gerbes vertes et fumées de même couleur, mais en plus claire. Cela est assez drôle si on prend en compte les furoncles sur le visage du garçon, mais Harry ne trouve pas matière à rire.

Cela parut d'ailleurs étonné Rogue, qui le scrute d'un air presque perdu, avec un regard interrogateur et un visage de marbre. Si si chers , je vous assure que c'est cette tête qu'il fait, lorsque l'étonnement se fait sentir dans son esprit solitaire et enténébré !

Le cours suivant est celui de Sortilège, la matière préférée de sa défunte mère et la sienne : le cours est aussi intéressant que le professeur qui l'enseigne, dont le comportement à son égard est un engouement professoral, reposant sur le fait qu'il sent le fils aussi doué que sa mère.

Et on ne peut lui donner tort, rien qu'à la partie théorique, Harry, Drago et Hermione mènent une danse à parts égales dans l'apport des réponses et des points ! C'est leur bien-aimé Directeur de Maison et leur adorable Préfet qui vont être contents, avec une quinzaine de points en plus rien que dans la première partie du cours...

En effet, en 24 heures ils ont déjà remporté 165 points pour leur Maison, soufflant littéralement les autres maisons, même si Poufsouffle a de bons éléments ils ne sont pas du genre à voler les victoires. Les Serdaigles ne répondent qu'à des questions spécifiques, galérant pour la pratique, quant aux Griffondors ils font du surplace de manière assez pathétique.

Pour voir qui a marqué X points, les Sabliers comptabilisant ces derniers ont un petit carnet juste en dessous, celui-ci est consultable par le Préfet ou le Directeur de Maison et ne peut être falsifié de quelconque manière !

Il est habituellement consulté chaque dimanche en début de soirée, juste avant qu'il ne se "remette à jour", il est utile pour faire le point lors des réunions trimestrielles des professeurs ; qui discutent de leurs élèves respectifs durant toute une journée de week-end, avant de prendre des décisions si une situation l'exige.

Le dernier cours de la journée est celui de Vol, il est très attendu des élèves autant par excitation que par appréhension - surtout par les Nés-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés qui ont grandit dans le monde Non-Magique, cette année il arrive plus tôt ce qui n'est pas plus mal au vue des élèves tremblotants !

Cette matière est obligatoire jusqu'en troisième année, sachant qu'après le professeur Bibine supervise les entraînements de Quidditch entre toutes les équipes de l'école, elle entretient également le Stade et le Terrain de jeu ; l'entretien des balais étant une charge assurée par les élèves.

Toutes les maisons sont donc rassemblées dans une partie du parc, où le terrain est parfaitement plat et dégager, avec des poteaux divers pour s'entraîner à différentes manœuvres, une grande table où sont posés différents outils pour entretenir les balais et ces derniers disposés en rang sur les murs.

Le professeur Bibine, une femme athlétique aux yeux dorés ressemblant à ceux d'un faucon, rassure les plus peureux d'entre eux en disant que la première heure consistera surtout à connaître la théorie sur l'art du Vol et son histoire...

Ensuite elle leur apprendra comment entretenir un balai, chose essentielle à faire avant tout vol, puis ils apprendront comment faire planer l'objet d et ils feront des petits vols à quelques centimètres du sol pour qu'ils apprennent comment se tenir et diriger leur fin moyen de transport.

Celleux qui se sentent à l'aise pourront aller plus haut et plus vite, pas trop mais juste assez pour apprécier leur ballade aérienne.

Sans compter qu'avant cette dernière étape, elle leur apprendra les consignes de sécurité et elle leur donnera des protections avant chaque vol ! Même s'ils ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, une chute est désagréable pour le mental, car comme disent les Moldus, quand on tombe de cheval il faut directement remonter, sinon l'apprentissage se fera mal voire pas du tout.

La théorie se passe bien, tout comme l'entretien. Ce sont des moments intéressants car le professeur Bibine est bonne pédagogue malgré son air sévère ; tant et si bien que l'appréhension des élèves se sont littéralement envolées.

Ils ont même pris quelques minutes de pause, vu que le cours dure 4 longues heures, avant de prendre un balai est de comprendre comment l'engin fonctionne, invoquant ensuite sa qualité principale - la seule en fait - en disant un "Debout !" claironnant et assurer.

"Les balais sont comme les chevaux, ils sentent votre peur ou votre incertitude à travers votre voix et votre Magie. De ce fait, vous devez avoir foi en vous-même afin de pouvoir le faire planer, de même que votre poigne doit être ferme afin qu'il ne retombe pas." explique patiemment la femme aux yeux jaunes.

Les élèves font de leur mieux, même si certains comme Neville où Hermione ne sont pas trop sûrs d'elleux, ils arrivent quand même à avoir leur balai en main ... Weasley a tellement eu d'assurance que son balai a faillit frapper son nez, sous les ricanements de certains, quant aux autres ils ne se passent rien de particulier pour eux.

"Bien, enfourchez vos balais en mettant les pieds près de l'encoche métallique près de la brosse ... voilà, votre main dominante est légèrement au-dessus de l'autre main. Votre dos doit être droit mais pas raide, et bien sur son axe doit être légèrement en avant afin de bien répartir votre poids quand le balai est en mouvement. Qui peut me dire pourquoi cette disposition corporelle est appropriée ?"

Weasley répond de manière juste, récoltant encore 5 points pour Serpentard. Tout le monde se met donc en position, fin prêt à planer au-dessus du sol ; le professeur leur donne les dernières instructions et rappelle les consignes une dernière fois.

Lorsque Harry tape le sol et s'élève doucement, défiant ainsi la gravité de Newton, il sent son cœur s'emballer de manière excitée, d'un geste assuré il fait quelques manœuvres afin de s'habituer au balai entre ses jambes et la sensation de flottement.

C'était bien, il aimerait tellement percer les cieux, si rapidement qu'il en aurait le souffle coupé, le vent s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements et décoiffant ses cheveux, rafraîchissant sa peau et faisant crisper ses muscles sous l'effort !

En voyant le regard de son fiancé, il sait que le blond pense la même chose, Weasley semble tout aussi excité et étrangement, Hermione semble à l'aise et s'amuse même à faire des déplacements latéraux.

Ils suivent les directives de madame Bibine, qui voit vite que élèves sont tout de suite à l'aise, elle divise alors la classe en deux : celleux qui veulent expérimenter le vol car iels sont à l'aise et celleux qui ne le sont pas et qui souhaitent rester où iels sont.

Ainsi durant les 45 minutes qui suivirent, les élèves découvrirent toutes les joies du vol, à vitesse raisonnable bien sur, et avec prudence. Lorsqu'ils doivent retourner à terre, ils furent déçus que cela soit déjà fini, mais madame Bibine leur rappelle qu'ils se reverront le lendemain en début d'après-midi et le vendredi en avant-dernier cours.

"Vous pouvez également venir un samedi après-midi sur deux, ici même entre 14h et 16h, j'organise des jeux sur balai comme des courses ou du Saute-Buisson par exemple. Sachant que le nombre est limité à 20 personnes, vous devez venir la veille au soir dans mon bureau pour vous inscrire à une session." explique le professeur, alors que tous rangeaient leurs balais sur la table d'entretien.

Cette dernière leur explique rapidement où se situent ses quartiers, puis elle les libère lorsque la cloche sonne, chacun repart avec beaucoup d'excitation et attend le prochain cours avec impatience, même Neville a été rassuré malgré sa peur de l'altitude.

Lorsque vendredi soir arrive, Harry et ses amis profitent de ce que ce soit la veille du week-end pour écrire à leurs familles, afin de leur raconter leur première semaine de vie estudiantine, la cérémonie de Répartition, leurs projets pour le week-end et quelques autres petites anecdotes.

Ils ont déjà beaucoup de devoirs, mais fidèles à la politique de la Maison, ils ne vont pas prendre le risque de se plaindre auprès des plus âgés - au mieux ils se moqueront d'eux, au pire Marcus Flint ou Severus Rogue leur feront nettoyer les cachots de fond en comble - et de toute manière, ils ont tout ce qu'il faut à disposition pour travailler correctement ; y compris la motivation.

Trois rédactions de 10 pages chacune pour Sortilèges, Potions et Métamorphose, qui portent sur la Théorie Magique (pour l'instant, ils en sont encore aux Bases), sachant que les professeurs leur ont donné comme consignes de bien respecter la forme d'une rédaction ... eux-qui n'en ont jamais fait, ça va être folklorique !

Cinq gros exercices en Botanique, le professeur Chourave est certes une femme très aimable, mais si elle est la Directrice de la Maison du travail ce n'est pas pour rien ! Pareil en Défense, Quirrel est certes bégayant et tremblant mais pour donner une vingtaine d'exercice, il devient soudainement sadique.

L'Astronomie est plus simple : quelques questions et des schémas à faire si besoin. Et bien sur, il est évident que toutes les leçons doivent être révisées entre chaque cours, les professeurs étant de fieffés blagueurs ils posent souvent des questions surprises et demandent d'un air sadique "Pouvez-vous me rappeler... ?" ou bien "Que pourriez-vous me dire à propos de... ?".

Et ils pouvaient bien sur enlever ou rajouter des points selon la réponse, donc il faut se parer à cette éventualité dès les devoirs finit et la tête un peu reposée, histoire de ne "pas se prendre un manche" comme disent les Moldus.

Harry profite d'une excursion dans le parc et la Volière pour expliquer son plan à ses amis, qui comprennent les tenants et les aboutissants de celui-ci et s'engagent à l'aider, Daphné s'occupera de lier Hermione à leur petit groupe - qui trouvent la Née-Moldue sympathique - et Drago utilisera son statut de "Prince des Serpentard" pour que Harry puisse avoir des alliés potentiels dans la Maison.

Une fois cette tâche faite, Harry se met en quête de chercher Susan et Neville, il les trouve au bord du Lac et comme pour ses amis verts et argents les deux Poufsouffles comprennent le plan, Neville prévient quand même Harry...

"Fais attention à Dumbledore Harry, je vois comment il te regarde des fois. Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout, ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit que si un adulte observe trop un enfant, c'est qu'il prépare un mauvais coup contre euh ... son intégrité." prévient l'Héritier Londubat, le regard diriger vers une fenêtre de l'une des tours.

Grâce à Sirius, le petit brun sait que son ami a les yeux fixés sur les quartiers du Directeur, même s'il sait bien que le vieux fou le surveille, le petit brun apprécie l'avertissement de son ami ; qui pour le coup mérite vraiment sa place dans la Maison de la Loyauté !

Lorsqu'il rentre à la Salle Commune, pour finir ses devoirs une bonne fois pour toutes, il percute de plein fouet Ronald Weasley : le choc fut assez violent, mais les deux garçons se rattrapent à des éléments du décor afin de ne pas dire "bonjour" aux pavés irréguliers et sales du cachot.

"Excuse-moi Potter, je pensais que tu m'avais vu !" s'exclame doucement le rouquin, réajustant son uniforme, après s'être habilement redresser.

"Ce n'est rien Weasley, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'aurais pas pu voir un éléphant dans ce couloir !" répond Harry, feignant la plaisanterie, mais ne croyant pas une seconde à la coïncidence de "la rencontre accidentelle hasardeuse".

"Potter arrête ton char, je sais que tu ne joue pas franc-jeu." souffle Weasley, roulant des yeux, avec une voix ennuyée.

"Que veut-tu dire Weasley ? Je sais que je suis intelligent, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ..." dit Harry, le regard et le ton léger, et la posture détendue.

"Héritier Potter, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, vous êtes bien trop ... habile pour croire que j'ai avalé vos couleuvres, et je pense qu'aussi stratège que vous êtes, je sais repérer les gens qui jouent à un jeu." dit Weasley, changeant littéralement de ton et de regard, qui sont tous les deux devenus sérieux.

"Ah... ah, c'est donc ça, Héritier Weasley. Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps avec Dumbledore." grince soudainement Harry, dont le masque de sociopathe est en place, inutile de le cacher davantage, le rouquin a découvert son petit secret, comment ? Il va le découvrir très vite ... !

"Le vieux bouc n'est pas au courant, Potter, bien qu'il m'ait effectivement donné des ordres par le biais d'une missive, qui a été précédée par d'interminables réunions entre lui et ma mère. Que j'ai dûment espionné et dont je suis ressorti passablement agacé." répond nonchalamment le rouquin, pas intimidé par les yeux noirs de Samael.

"J'ai découvert ton secret en t'observant à la rentrée, mais aussi dans la gare et le train. Je t'ai observé durant toute la semaine et vois-tu Potter ? Je sais débusquer les mensonges. Dumbledore y a cru, Rogue y a cru, mais pas moi. Alors je préfère te confronter plutôt que de te jeter dans la poigne du vieux." souffle le serpent à la coiffe rousse, pas du tout terrifié par le fait que Harry se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Alors tu n'es pas aller le dire à ton maître comme un gentil toutou ? Je savais bien que tu cachais un petit jeu : tu es bien trop content d'être avec la poule aux œufs d'or, pour te contenter de ne rien obtenir d'elle, après tout ta mère me vole depuis 10 ans ... pourquoi le fils ne s'exercerait pas au chantage ?" murmure Harry, de manière venimeuse avec un sourire froid.

"Pour que tu sache d'avance Potter, je suis contre le plan de Dumbledore, et celui de ma mère dans la foulée. Enfin si je peux appeler cette pouliche "mère". Je la hais pour avoir déshonorer la Famille Prewett, et Weasley par la même occasion, et ne crois pas Potter que je sens pas ce que tu cache encore. Je sens qu'il y a plus que ça derrière ton numéro de faux-ignorant."

"Aaaaah, moi aussi j'ai senti que tu dissimuler quelque chose Weasley. Mais je ne te crois pas quand tu insinue que tu désapprouve le plan de ta gourgandine et menteuse de mère, et celui du vieux fou se prenant pour un héros. Le truc tu vois, c'est que je suis très fort en analytique : j'ai compris dès le départ que tu voulais quelque chose en plus."

Weasley ricane, mais ce n'était pas un ricanement moqueur, plutôt désabusé ... son regard n'a jamais parut aussi authentiquement solitaire, et derrière sa présente attitude on sent bien un gamin délaissé pour des rêves de grandeurs.

"C'est là que tu te goures Potty, je ne veux rien, _absolument rien_ qui ne vienne de toi ! Bien sûr, je ne te blâme pas de ta ... popularité, mais comprend-tu ce que ça fait que d'entendre parler de toi à longueur de temps ? Ma mère et Dumby m'ont donné des leçons bien spécifiques pour que je t'idolâtre en te mentant, que je haïsse la différence en t'isolant et que je te baise les pieds partout où tu vas ..." grogne le rouquin, la mine dégoûtée.

"J'ai le cerveau vrillé à cause de ça, tellement que je ne veux qu'une chose : faire tomber Dumbledore et ma mère dans un trou puant et sombre, briser le piédestal que les gens ont de toi afin que tu ne sois plus ce foutu héros en armure blanche, par qui ma sœur va être engrosser, afin qu'on l'égorge de sang-froid une fois usagé."

Ces phrases laissent Harry étonné, mais encore plus méfiant : que voulait vraiment Weasley de sa part ? Jouer à l'agent double ? Se détacher de l'affaire et subir les foudres de Dumbledore ? Son vis à vis avait l'air sincère, sinon honnête dans ses propos qui se résument en gros par "je veux pas servir de bon toutou fidèle".

"En gros si je te suis bien ... tu ne veux pas être un simple pion dans le plan de Dumbledore ? _Mais_ _que veux-tu vraiment_ Weasley ? Être un agent double sachant que le plus puissant sorcier de ce pays lit dans les pensées ? Ou bien tu veux te mettre hors-jeu en risquant d'encourir son courroux ?"

"Je veux t'aider Potter, être ton allié mais sans attirer la colère du vieux fou, je veux en effet être agent double. Sachant que pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais faire un Serment sorcier de non-trahison et te donner mon journal intime récapitulant tout mes "apprentissages" pour que tu sache à quoi t'attendre."

"Ooooh ? Trop facile ça, je veux des preuves tangibles Weasley. Je veux que dans le Serment tu t'engage à ne révéler aucuns de mes secrets à l'extérieur de mon cercle de confiance, que tu me donne ton ... journal, je lancerais un Sort d'Authentification dessus. Ah et je veux avoir le temps de réflexion, je veux continuer à t'observer un moment car si tu me mens, je le verrais aussitôt." sourit Harry, de manière glaciale avec des yeux noirs.

Weasley hausse un sourcil - décidément ce gars n'a aucun instinct de survie ! - avant de sortir un carnet comme celui de Tom mais en cuir marron et le papier usé par l'encre, Harry le prend et il utilise le dit sortilège que lui a appris Tom ; chose utile qu'il devait à tout prix savoir !

Ce sort est relativement simple, mais il faut le connaître et avoir le coup de main : dans certains pays il est enseigné en première année de scolarité aux jeunes . Le sort révèle que le journal de Weasley est pleinement authentique, Harry regarde autour d'eux - les cachots étaient encore déserts en cette fin d'après-midi - et ordonne à Weasley de prêter Serment.

Les deux Serpentard se regardent en chien de faïence, conscients qu'ils ne sont ni alliés et certainement pas amis, le rouquin explique succinctement sa mission du moment : découvrir la vie qu'a mené Harry Potter avant d'arriver à Poudlard ; l'éducation, le mode de vie, le caractère, absolument tout ...

"Bien, je vois ce que demande le vieux fou. En rentrant à la Salle Commune, sous prétexte de continuer à faire mes devoirs, je commencerais à écrire ce que tu pourras dire. Une fois fini, je te donnerais les feuilles pour que tu en prennes des notes, ainsi tu pourras faire mine d'avoir fait un travail de recherche aux yeux de Dumbledore."

Weasley hoche la tête, voyant l'intérêt du plan, il lui dit juste qu'il faut respecter le délai du vieux fou et qu'ils doivent continuer à se "fréquenter" en public afin de donner le change auprès du Mage Blanc.

"Bien, ce plan semble bon pour nous deux Weasley. Je vais donc continuer à t'observer dans mon coin et je vais en parler à certains ... de mes camarades, fais gaffe à ne pas me mentir ou me trahir malgré ton Serment, tu n'aimerais pas les conséquences qu'il y aurait pour toi ! Je connais du monde Weasley, et je sais comment faire souffrir mon prochain crois-moi." dit doucereusement Harry, les yeux noirs et son masque démoniaque bien visible.

"Bien ! Je suis ravi de savoir que tu as fini de jouer avec moi Potter. Je n'aime jouer qu'aux Échecs ou au Quidditch, mais jouer à faire semblant me stimule sur le court-terme ... je ne vais pas te trahir tant que tu accepteras de ne pas me faire payer les méfaits de ma garce de mère et du vieux salaud." sourit poliment le rouquin, avant de partir vers l'extérieur du château.

"Weasley, répond à une dernière interrogation... pourquoi déteste-tu autant ta mère ? Car ce n'est pas qu'une question de bourrage de crâne je le sent." demande Harry, curieux tout de même sur le fait que son vis à vis déteste autant sa génitrice.

L'autre garçon s'arrête, se retourne et avec une voix dénuée d'émotion répondit à Harry, le regard froid et le visage colérique :

"Je la déteste car elle a humilié mon père et nous, ses enfants, à la face du Monde Magique. Je la déteste car elle a souillé mon père, car on l'a craint depuis que l'on sait parler et marcher, je la déteste car elle me déteste parce que je suis l'enfant inutile, ne me voyant que comme un pion. Je la déteste Potter, crois-moi sur parole." répond le rouquin d'un air glacial, sous le marbre froid de la colère.

Lorsque l'autre garçon est loin de sa vue, Harry murmure un "Je te comprends Weasley" tout aussi froid, avant de rentrer à la Salle Commune ; il a un travail à faire et des amis à qui parler, mais aussi un autre journal à lire.

 **Oooouuuh, voilà qui est intéressant comme retournement de situation ! Ron qui retourne sa veste, qui n'est pas dans le camp de Dumbledore ... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Les raisons évoquées par Ron vous paraissent-elles légitimes ? Ou y' a t-il plus derrière ?**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, je les lis avec plaisir comme toujours ! Dites-moi également ce dont vous avez pensé des premiers jours de Harry et ses amis à Poudlard, bref de tout le chapitre quoi ... *rires***

 **Sinon avant de vous quittez, je tiens à vous remerciez de vos retours, surtout celleux qui lisent et relisent (voire dévorent) ma fic en même pas 48 heures ! Ça me fait super plaisir, comme ça me fait plaisir d'écrire cette fic, car ça me tient à cœur d'écrire quelque chose qui est lu et apprécier par des gens ^^**

 **De ce fait je vous remercie humblement de lire et commenter cette histoire, je vous dis portez-vous et à la prochaine ! ^^**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour mes chers ! Me revoici moins en retard que d'habitude pour un autre chapitre, où nous irons cette fois-ci dans la tête de notre énigmatique Ron Weasley, qui dévoilera quelques petites choses de sa personnalité ... comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien de cette fic sauf les OC.**

 **Sans vous faire attendre davantage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ !**

 **Chapitre 41 - Un jour avec Ronald Weasley**

Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale à Poudlard, cela se sent dans l'air comme de bons parfums de nature gastronomique, bien que cela ne soit pas un signe que l'illustre école de sorcellerie va organiser un concours de cuisine, suivi de dégustations éhontées.

Non si l'atmosphère du château est telle, c'est parce qu'on est le jour d'Halloween et que selon les dires, la décoration du soir va en mettre plein la vue, de même que le banquet assorti va ravir tout les palais ; dommage que les sorciers ne connaissent pas tous le cinéma, les professeurs auraient pu organisé une soirée de films d'horreur !

Bien heureusement, le jour des festivités est un jeudi : ils pourront veiller un peu plus avec l'autorisation des Préfets de leur Maison, mais d'une demi-heure seulement, car le lendemain ils ont une journée difficile chez les Serpentards ...

Quoique cette journée soit assez dure elle aussi : double-cours de Potions (donc 4 heures avec la charmante compagnie de Rogue), puis double-cours de Sortilèges et pour finir en beauté, Métamorphoses.

Si l'après-midi se fait sous le signe de la détente, car ils travailleront avec les Serdaigles, la matinée avec les Griffondors sera beaucoup plus difficile à supporter, sans compter les traversées dans les couloirs où les Lions d'Or semblent prendre plaisir à les harcelés, ou pire encore pour certains d'entre eux : des sifflements et des insultes offensantes envers les mères et les personnes de genre féminin ...

Si la majorité de ces remarques viennent des élèves plus âgés, soucieux de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes, elles proviennent aussi bien des jeunes femmes que des jeunes hommes ; une sorte d'égalité dans l'insulte pourrait-on dire, la larme à l'œil pleine d'émotion et la baguette tirée.

Ronald Weasley, assis sur son lit en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille, soupire en se rappelant comment ces stupides Griffondors insultent ses camarades de Maison, et comment ces derniers résistent habilement à ces quolibets insultants, avec une force de caractère que Ron applaudit intérieurement.

"Grouille-toi Weasley ! Arrête de réfléchir et va te préparer pour cette journée déjà difficile !" s'ébroue le rouquin, allant se réfugier sous une douche certes tiède, mais bénéfique et de toute manière le Traître à son Sang - comme certains l'appelle de manière pas discrète - prend des douches complètement froides depuis sa naissance.

Sa mère passe en première dans la salle de bain, puis Percy le Lèche-Bottes et les Jumeaux, ensuite son père - qui veut éviter sa tendre moitié - et lui-même ; quitte à passer pour un feignant, il veut profiter plus longtemps de son lit et de la paix que lui procure sa chambre d'enfant.

Le garçon se regarde un moment dans la glace, après avoir enfilé son pantalon, il avise les quelques cicatrices des coups de sa mère sur son dos et ses épaules, soupirant devant la bêtise monumentale de la femme.

Il regarde par contre avec fierté ses muscles de Batteur qui se forment, lui qui aime le Quiddicth et ce poste-là, il espère qu'il pourra intégrer l'équipe de sa Maison d'ici la quatrième année. Montague lui a promit d'en parler à Flint d'ici là, il aime bien Montague ... pas un grand bavard mais il a une ironie qui lui plaît bien.

Et il aime le comparse de ce dernier aussi, avec qui il s'entraîne au Quidditch en compagnie de Bibine le samedi, Montague aime voler mais uniquement dans un contexte sportif avec des félicitations à la clé ; il ne peut pas lui en vouloir ou le juger sur ce point.

Avant d'enfiler sa chemise, Ron regard cette drôle tâche de naissance à l'endroit de son cœur : cela fait des années que cette espèce de truc bizarroïde est sur sa poitrine, mais avec le temps il semble prendre des formes plus précises, alors qu'à ses sept bougies cela ressemblait à une simple tâche de naissance.

Il a demandé à sa mère ce que c'était lors de ce jour festif, la réponse qu'il a reçu fut une punition dans sa chambre, pour avoir posé une question stupide et plusieurs coups de sandale sur son fessier, il ne sait pas pourquoi sa mère l'a frappé, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là, c'était plus fort que d'habitude.

En finissant de se préparer, Weasley songe à tout ces "merveilleux" moments mère et fils qu'ils ont partagés et il décide de ne plus penser à ça, préférant plutôt aller manger en compagnie de ses amis de troisième année.

"Salut mon pote ! Alors pas trop dur les réveils de Flint ?" demande Montague, tapant sur l'épaule de son ami, du moins c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus aux yeux des protagonistes ; et non le batteur ne joue pas le jeu des Sang-Purs, car lui-même est un Sang-Mêlé élevé chez les Moldus, tout comme son comparse d'enfance.

"On s'habitue au bout d'un moment, surtout que ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que je supporte vos royales présences." sourit narquoisement le rouquin, sous les rires de deux autres ... ça lui fait beaucoup de bien d'être avec des gens sans ambiguïté, qui rit à ses blagues chargées d'ironie.

Lorsqu'il revient dans les cachots pour endurer les Griffondors, son cœur est plus léger, il marche seul sous la foule des lions qui le traite de noms tellement insultants, que Ron se demande distraitement comment des gosses de 11 ans peuvent connaître autant de mots offensants.

Les seuls à participer à cela sans aucune joie, ce sont les Nés-Moldus comme ce dénommé Dean Thomas, dont le visage sympathique semble s'excuser de manière muette ; Ron ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais il espère qu'avec le temps il osera dire "non" à ses camarades, autrement cela finira en pugilat et Thomas n'aura aucune chance.

Comme à son habitude, Rogue se montre accueillant et compréhensif, mais aussi pédagogue avec ses élèves, heureusement Potter et sa bande marquent des points, lui-même veille à bien prendre des notes, à répondre justes aux questions posées et à réussir sa pratique sans bavures.

Quatre heures plus tard, il est déjà lessivé de la journée, mais Ron sait que Flint ne le loupera pas s'il échoue en cours et puis il y a ce foutu repas d'Halloween.

Comme à son habitude, il détaille Potter lors du déjeuner - il doit paraître ridicule ou inquiétant de loin ! - tout en discutant avec Montague, plus ses observations se faisaient et plus le garçon se pose des questions sur le Survivant ...

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu joue à un rôle constant Potter ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu porte un masque en permanence ? Pourquoi ais-je le sentiment que tu connais bien Malefoy et sa bande, mais aussi Greengrass, Bones et Londubat ?" se demande le plus jeune des Weasley, dégustant une salade de fruits.

Il est vrai que pour un joueur d'échecs remarquant tous les petits détails comme lui, il y a certaines subtilités qui transparaissent sans que le brun le sache - et il espère pour ses intérêts personnels que Dumbledore ou Rogue ne le remarquent pas davantage, quoique le second est trop aveuglé par sa haine envers James Potter pour remarquer les différences chez le fils.

Bref, toujours est-il que son vis à vis a vraiment l'air de porter un masque : quand il sourit par exemple, on a le sentiment que le sourire est factice de par le fait qu'il n'atteint pas les yeux, qui sont d'une neutralité plutôt flagrante une fois qu'on y fait attention.

Son comportement en cours est pareil, on dirait qu'il se retient de répondre à toutes les questions, qu'il fait exprès de faire quelques petites erreurs bénignes ici et là, lors des pratiques il se montre même hésitant à accomplir les objectifs donnés.

Bien sur, il participe à la vie de tous les jours dans la Salle Commune, et lors des repas évidemment, mais il ne se met pas en avant et il semble peser toutes les actions et paroles venant des autres, avant d'agir en conséquence de manière subtile.

Potter est calme, réfléchit, intellectuel de nature, assez froid, poli - trop même ! - et fait même preuve d'un humour ironique, défiant une ambition discrète d'intégrer la Maison Serpentard en bonne et dû forme ... comme si quelqu'un lui avait montré les bases.

"Mais c'est stupide ! Potter est élevé chez des Moldus, et même s'il dit qu'il a lu plein de livres, deux mois n'est pas assez pour comprendre tous les rouages du jeu. On ne peut savoir les règles par le biais d'une tierce personne, ou se contenter de la théorie, il faut pratiquer en essais avant de savoir agir." pense Ron, marchant jusqu'à la salle des Sortilèges.

Sachant que l'échec à répétition est possible, voire même normal car c'est ordinaire de perdre des parties, c'est comme cela que naît l'expérience d'un.e à peu près compétent.e, avant qu'iel ne fasse ses armes bien sur.

Les quatre heures de Sortilèges passent à une vitesse phénoménale, bien que la seconde pratique pose un problème pour tous : le Wingardium Leviosa a l'air compliqué pour tous les élèves de la salle, même les Serdaigles semblent galérer, ce qui est rare certes, mais quel événement tout de même !

"Wingardium Leviossaah !" déclame Ron, bâclant un peu le geste et agitant sa baguette sans trop de délicatesse ; la pratique ce n'est pas trop son truc.

"Arrête ça Weasley, tu fais n'importe quoi." dit une voix à sa droite, en se retournant, il voit que c'est fille Née-Moldue, Granger si ses souvenirs sont exacts - il n'a pas trop la mémoire des noms à son grand damne.

"Vraiment Granger ? Et comment dois-je faire ?" sourit poliment le rouquin, il sait que cette fille est intelligente et elle a un pragmatisme à toutes épreuves, bien qu'elle ait l'air d'être une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, Ron sent la solitude dans le regard de la brune ; qui semble juste vouloir faire ses preuves pour compenser une vie sociale solitaire.

"Tout d'abord il faut être délicat avec le poignet, là tu risque d'éborgner quelqu'un, puis ta prononciation n'est pas bonne : c'est Leviosa en accentuant le "vio" et pas Leviossaah où t'appuie trop sur le "sa". Capisco ?" explique doctement la jeune fille, haussant un sourcil.

"Je crois que j'ai pigé Granger, pas besoin de me parler en Italien, d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas compris le dernier mot. Mais merci du tuyau quand même." dit Ron, souriant à la dernière phrase, alors que sa vis à vis lui rendit un petit sourire.

Et effectivement, le rouquin réussit sa pratique du premier coup ... c'était simple en fait, prononciation correcte et tout, OK il a pigé ! Les cinq points et les félicitations accordés par le professeur provoquent en lui un sentiment diffus de fierté, il se retient de sourire d'un air béat et note plutôt les devoirs marqués au tableau depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà.

Le cours de Métamorphose se passe à la vitesse de l'éclair, il faut dire que par rapport aux deux autres cours de la journée, celui-ci est sans conteste le plus court, mais au grand désarroi de tous les élèves il n'est pas plus facile bien au contraire !

Lorsqu'il sort la classe, Ron crut que sa tête allait exploser ... et dire qu'il devait se soumettre à l'heure d'étude à la bibliothèque ! Heureusement, ils n'ont pas de rédactions, juste des exercices avec des questions plus ou moins compliquées et bien entendu, réviser leurs cours ; sans doute que les festivités du jour sont prises en compte par les professeurs.

Malgré le fait que ce sera une belle fête, Ron voulait être dans son lit pour dormir comme un bienheureux, heureusement Halloween a toujours été sa fête préférée ! Et la promesse de veiller un peu est plutôt tentante pour le rouquin ...

Le trajet à la bibliothèque fut cependant interrompu par un attroupement de Griffondor, qui sont à peu près du même âge que lui, et rassembler autour d'une personne recourbée sur elle-même ; un.e premier.e année à en juger par sa taille, à Serpentard si l'on en croit la couleur secondaire de la robe, une tignasse brune appartenant sans nul doute à Granger.

Elle arrive à s'échapper du menaçant attroupement, bousculant au passage Weasley, avec un visage empli de tristesse et des yeux luisant de larmes, qui inondent ses joues et sa mâchoire serrée, elle serrait ses livres de cours contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. En voyant cela et comprenant ce qui l'a mise dans cet état, Ron ressentit une colère montée en lui comme la lave d'un volcan.

"Vous lui avez dit quoi ?! Espèces de minables cancrelats de mon cul !" les apostropha le rouquin, dardant son regard bleu scintillant sur ces pauvres minables de Griffondor ; autant pour la diplomatie, il ne supporte pas que l'on insulte la gente féminine - sauf sa mère, mais là c'est une autre histoire.

Même sa sœur Ginny, aussi superficielle soit-elle, est protégée par ses frères quand un enfant du village d'à côté l'insulte ; Ron leur a souvent fait ravaler leurs dents dans un coin désert, quitte à se faire punir par sa génitrice et se faire réprimander par cette dernière. Aux yeux de Ron, personne ne doit insulter ou lever la main sur une femme ! Il ne supporte pas ce genre de chose.

"Ben quoi Weasmoche ? Tu veux te la faire aussi ? Remarque t'es pas son genre, t'es pas assez viril, de toute façon cette Sang-de-Bourbe a beau faire la maligne en cours, on sait tous qu'elle finira par être le jouet de ... OUF !" se fait interrompre le Griffondor, alors que Ron vient de lui mettre son pied dans un certain endroit particulièrement sensible.

"Tu continue cette phrase ducon, et je te jure sur la tombe de Merlin que tu auras très mal. Je connais des moyens de punir les connards dans ton genre. Ne songez pas à vous plaindre auprès de McGonagall, car pour le coup vous aurez énormément de choses à expliquer, pour ma part je pense en parler à Rogue ... ça lui fait toujours plaisir de bouffer du lionceau." menace le rouquin, le regard tellement sérieux qu'il fait reculer les malandrins.

"Ah et pour finir, concernant ma ... virilité, sache qu'en ce moment, tu parle comme un soprano d'opérette, et ce n'est pas moi qui insulte sexuellement les filles comme le chien en rut que tu es. Donc de nous deux je dirais que je suis le moins pathétique sur ce point-là, maintenant si vous permettez, je vais avertir les amis de cette fille, bye." dit Weasley, moqueur avant de marcher jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il cherche les amis de Granger du regard - enfin, amis, disons qu'elle traîne avec eux avec une question dans le regard - et lorsqu'il les trouve, se dirige doucement vers leur table, marchant doucement sous le regard acéré de Pince la Maîtresse des Lieux.

"Weasley, tu veux quoi au juste ?" marmonne Malefoy, le regard ennuyé et la voix traînante.

"Vous informez que Granger ne viendra sans doute pas, elle a eut des ennuis avec des Griffondors et elle est partie en pleurant Merlin sait où." explique Ron, alors que les regards passent de plein d'ennui à préoccupés en quelques secondes.

"Que lui ont dit ou fait ces sales Griffondors de mes deux ?" siffle Zabini, Nott et Potter s'étant tendus comme des serpents, Malefoy et Greengrass serrent leurs mâchoire de concert et les deux Poufsouffles - Londubat et Bones, selon ses souvenirs - ont pâli brutalement.

"Ils lui ont dit des insultes de nature sexuelles, et ils étaient trop proches d'elle pour la bienséance. Elle m'a bousculé en pleurant, je pense qu'elle a dû aller aux toilettes des filles ou dans la Salle Commune. J'ai puni le connard qui l'a le plus insultée en le transformant en soprano, et je pense que je devrais aller vois Flint aussi." répond Weasley, souriant d'un air amer au souvenir.

"En effet, tu devrais le dire au Préfet avant le banquet, Rogue sera ravi de manger du Griffy stupide pour le dessert. Merci d'avoir défendu Hermione pour nous Weasley, et de nous avoir informer." remercie Potter, vrillant un regard curieusement foncé sur sa personne, alors que Greengrass et les autres acquiescent, plus ou moins reconnaissant envers leur camarade.

Une fois l'heure des devoirs terminé, Ron va voir rapidement Flint pour lui raconter la mésaventure de la jeune serpente, comme il avait prévu le Préfet se peint d'un air à la fois sadique et mécontent ... puis il lui dit de profiter des festivités en le félicitant pour le devoir accompli ; Rogue le récompensera sans doute en fin de soirée.

Haussant mentalement les épaules, car il ne fait pas ce genre de choses pour marquer des points - littéralement ! -, il préfère s'asseoir à côte de des deux Batteurs pour profiter du repas d'Halloween, qui a l'air succulent par ailleurs ! Sans compter la décoration et l'ambiance "sinistre" de la Grande Salle.

Certes il est émerveillé par tout cela, certes il a envie de manger les victuailles, mais il a une boule au ventre depuis l'agression de Granger, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul : Potter et ses amis sont tout aussi tendu que lui, surtout Zabini bizarrement - à son grand désarroi, il ressent une gêne en faisant ce constat.

Mais il ne s'étend pas là-dessus, préférant se servir le repas et parler à ses amis, essayant d'ignorer et d'effacer cette foutue boule apparue d'il ne sait où. Le banquet se passe bien en plus, l'ambiance est bonne enfant, la nourriture est délicieuse (bien qu'il commence déjà à faire une overdose de citrouille) et Montague fait ses blagues chargées d'ironie qui fait ricaner une partie de la tablée.

Bref tout se passait à merveille, jusqu'au moment où le tremblotant et frémissant professeur Quirrel entra brutalement dans la Grande Salle, le visage paniqué comme jamais.

"Un troll dans les cachots, un troll dans les cachots ! Il y a un troll dans les cachots ! Je voulais ... vous prévenir." Et sur ces mots ô combien répétitifs sans grand sens, il s'évanouit avec la bravoure d'un grand guerrier digne de sa profession.

Il y eu un moment de flottement dans l'air, le temps que tout le monde enregistre l'information et la traite en conséquence ... avant de littéralement paniquer comme si l'apocalypse était à la porte entrain de frapper d'un air poli, mais Ron et Potter restent parfaitement calmes, se regardant dans les yeux d'un air indescriptible.

"On a la même pensée Potter : Granger n'est pas au courant pour le troll. Et les Serpentards ne peuvent aller aux cachots si cette créature y est déjà. Je dois prévenir Flint de ce fait immédiatement." pense Ron, se levant et allant difficilement jusqu'à son Préfet.

"Flint, faut que je te parle maintenant !" apostrophe le rouquin, alors que le plus âgé se tourne vers lui, toujours avec cette expression grognon.

"Que me veut-tu encore Weasley ? Je suis au courant pour Granger, fous-moi la paix !"grogne Flint, alors que Ron se retient de jurer comme un charretier.

"SIIIILEEEEEEENNNNCEE !" Hurle soudainement une voix tonitruante, Dumbledore a visiblement compris comme un grand qu'il fallait rétablir le calme, "bravo vieux fou" pense amèrement Ron, espérant que le vieux Directeur ne fera sortir personne de la Grande Salle et qu'il la barricadera magiquement, avant d'aller chasser le troll.

"Et putain, Granger ! Il faut que quelqu'un aille la chercher ..." chuchote rageusement Ron, alors que Dumbledore déclare tranquillement des consignes stupides, sous un silence de plomb : quelle connerie de faire sortir les élèves de la Grande Salle, où ils sont protégés !

"Nous sommes d'accord avec toi Weasley, mais nous devons procéder comme des Serpentards." murmure la voix de Potter à son oreille, alors que ses amis Nott et Greengrass acquiescent d'un air entendu.

"Je sais bien Potter ... vous avez un plan ? Flint ne veut même pas m'écouter, et les consignes de Dumbledore sont complètement folles !" grogne le rouquin, plein de frustration.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour Flint : Drago et Blaise s'occupent de lui faire entendre raison. Pour ce qui est des Poufsouffles c'est pareil, grâce à Londubat et Bones, avec un peu de chance, toutes les Maisons seront rassemblées ici jusqu'à ce que cette créature soit arrêtée." dit Nott, le regard ennuyé qui fait se demander à Ron si son camarade n'avait pas un problème de tension.

"D'accord et pour Granger ? Il y a deux possibilités : les toilettes des filles aux étages ou bien la Salle Commune."

Harry lui confirme que la Née-Moldue est aux toilettes, il a entendu cette information par plusieurs filles proche de Daphné, pour y aller ... ce sera une autre paire de manches !

"On pourrait le dire à Flint, mais ça prendrais trop de temps. Pareil pour Rogue, de toute façon il ne nous croirait pas." grommelle Ron, réfléchissant à toute allure, pensant que l'heure tourne et que sa camarade est sans doute en danger.

"C'est pour cela que nous devons nous enfuir en cachette, Drago se chargera de prévenir Flint cinq minutes après notre départ, donc il faudra passer par le chemin le court." Dit calmement Harry.

"Par le Grand Escalier donc ... pas con Potter, surtout que je pense que le troll ne peut pas monter par-là, et il se déplace lentement. On doit y aller et vite, si Granger est blessée ..." dit Ron, la gorge étrangement serrée à l'image de sa camarade en mille morceaux, sanguinolente et souffrante (au mieux, au pire ...), par la massue que doit porter la créature - les trolls sont toujours armés.

Les deux autres lui font signe de venir avec eux : pour s'échapper, ils doivent d'abord se rapprocher du bout de table et profiter de certains élèves rassemblés devant la porte pour se mêler à la foule, apeurée et confuse, afin de pouvoir sortir par la porte ; entrouverte par Quirrell et pas fermée comme elle devrait l'être !

Potter fait signe à ses trois autres amis de se tenir prêts, puis avec difficultés, ils sortent de la Grande Salle en s'efforçant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et une fois sorti ... les trois pré-adolescents courent jusqu'au Grand Escalier ; qui fort heureusement a décidé d'être aimable ce soir-là.

Il est vrai que c'est une bonne tactique de passer par-là : c'est rapide, et si le troll les poursuit son instinct le poussera à prendre des chemins secondaires. En effet, il est trop lourd pour se tenir sur les escaliers mouvants, et les réflexes d'un troll sont quasiment inexistants donc la créature risquerait de chuter.

Et comme la Magie de Poudlard est bien faite, les escaliers se mettront tous au plafond pour protéger l'école : afin d'empêcher l'ennemi de monter ou descendre par-devant, et ainsi de se faire cueillir dans les itinéraires secondaires - voire tertiaires, qui sont automatiquement verrouillés également.

En résumer, s'ils sont sur les escaliers ou les plates-formes servant de paliers d'en face, le troll ne pourra pas les atteindre, et cela leur laissera le temps de descendre par d'autres chemins, qui sont à l'opposé de la bestiole, pour atteindre la sécurité de la Salle Commune - ou la Grande Salle si Dumbledore entend raison.

"Bon Greengrass, on te suit. Je ne connais pas le trajet et j'espère que les toilettes ne sont pas très loin." dit Ron, une fois qu'ils sont arrivés sur le palier du sixième étage ; ce qui est parfait si le troll est dans les Cachots, à supposer qu'il y soit bel et bien !

Fort heureusement, ils ne courent que 10 petites minutes et le trajet est simple à retenir, ils entrent tambours-battants dans les toilettes alors que Hermione était justement en train de se rafraîchir le visage ... dire qu'elle fut surprise de leur bruyante arrivée est un euphémisme, elle était même un peu choquée surtout qu'ils étaient presque à bout de souffle.

"Daphné, Lord Potter, Weasley ... Vous faites quoi euh, ici ?" demande doucement la Née-Moldue, le regard curieux, bien que boursouflé par les larmes.

"Granger, il faut qu'on parte d'ici ! Il y a un troll qui se ballade dans Poudlard, ne nous demande pas le pourquoi du comment, mais il faut qu'on retourne à la Grande Salle, ou à la Salle Commune." s'exclame doucement Ron, le regard sincère.

"Il a raison Hermione, il faut qu'on parte maintenant, avant que ..." dit Daphné, avant d'être coupée par un rugissement tonitruant dans le couloir ...

"Oh bordel, je pensais qu'on avait du temps moi ! Il était censé être dans les cachots et ces bestioles sont lentes !" jure Weasley, alors qu'un coup de massue fait trembler la salle de bain.

"On pourrait regarder dans le trou de la serrure, histoire de voir où il est précisément. S'il le faut, il est loin de nous, à l'autre bout du couloir." souffle Potter, le regard prudent sans aucune once de peur. Ron ne sait pas comment il faisait, lui il a les doigts qui tremblent d'anticipation à l'idée de se faire courser par un troll.

Néanmoins il suit l'idée de Potter, espérant que la créature n'est pas près du Grand Escalier, ou devant la porte de l'endroit où ils se trouvent ... bon sang cette journée est vraiment trop longue ! Mais heureusement pour les quatre Serpentards, la créature regarde bêtement par la fenêtre, dans le sens opposé des escaliers et la massue baissée vers le sol.

Ils se mettent rapidement d'accord sur la marche à suivre, soit de courir à pas de loup jusqu'aux escaliers, en espérant que ce dernier se montre coopératif en étant rapidement devant eux ! Ensuite ils descendront jusqu'au Rez-de-chaussée, pour courir jusqu'à la Grande Salle ou à la Salle Commune le cas échéant.

"Allons-y, il est occupé à faire le con avec sa massue, on y va maintenant !" chuchote Greengrass, Ron prend la main de Granger dans la sienne et d'un regard lui dit de ne pas regarder en arrière ; sous aucun prétexte ! Il n'ose pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si le troll se rendait compte de leur présence !

Les quatre pré-adolescents courent doucement vers leur porte de sortie, respirant à peine et étant presque accroupit, ils veillent à ne faire aucun bruit et Potter regarde souvent par-dessus son épaule, le regard prudent et emprunt de réflexion ; comment pouvait t-il réfléchir à des trucs dans un moment pareil ?!

Certes il est très étrange qu'un troll soit entré dans le château, alors que ces bestioles sont tellement stupides que Crabe et Goyle sont des génies à côté, mais pour que cette créature soit à quelques mètres derrière eux il a fallut que quelqu'un lui indique la route - à minima d'implication - ou que pour des raisons quelconques le troll était dans les cachots depuis le début.

Ron n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées qu'ils sont arrivés à destination, Granger est très nerveuse au vu de la sueur froide perlant sur son visage et sa main tremblante, mais elle a le mérite extraordinaire de se maîtriser et mieux encore, de faire des exercices de respiration. Ron se sent bizarre en sa présence ; il n'est pas habitué à réconforter quelqu'un ou à être gentil.

"Bon, maintenant il faudrait que cet escalier se dépêche, le troll est ... merde." pâlit brutalement Greengrass, regardant d'un air terrifié (mais très maîtriser !) la créature qui les regarde de ses yeux torves et vides d'intelligence.

"OK Potter on fait quoi ? J'ai lu que les trolls n'attaquent pas les cibles immobiles, mais lui il semble pas d'accord avec ça." chuchote Ron, alors que Potter a toujours le regard tourné vers l'immense cage d'escalier.

"On fait ça Weasley : on reste immobile jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'escalier, il a presque finit son circuit. En attendant, il ne faut pas bouger d'un poil et avoir peur en excès, les troll sentent l'adrénaline dû à la peur ou autres ... si on transpire trop l'anxiété il va charger et nous serons foutus." murmure calmement - trop calmement même ! - le brun, soufflant les mots et regardant Ron du coin de l'œil.

D'une main ferme il rassure Hermione, des quatre c'est celle qui, à défaut d'être en panique totale, est celle dont on ressent le plus la peur même si elle est maîtrisée avec brio ; Greengrass respire profondément les yeux fermés.

Lui il essaye de maîtriser sa vessie, il a beau donner le change, en fait il est prêt de s'évanouir en se pissant dessus, mais sa fierté personnelle et le devoir de diligence qui lui incombe envers Granger sont comme un signal, sonore et lumineux dans un brouillard opaque ; il paniquera plus tard, quand Flint lui collera une retenue gargantuesque pour avoir pris des risques.

"Il est là, on y va maintenant et rapidement, Hermione fait gaffe au trou. GO !" dit Potter, alors que leur ruée sur l'escalier se révèle extrêmement brouillon mais efficace, surtout que le troll rugit de rage et se met à _courir_ à grandes enjambées en leur direction, la massue levée prête à frapper.

Sous le choc de voir cette créature presque à portée d'eux, ils tombent sur les escaliers et à leur plus grande horreur, la massue de la créature est levée au-dessus de leur tête, prête à les réduire en bouillie sanguinolente.

"Wingardium Leviosa !" hurle soudainement Granger, la baguette tendue vers l'arme de la créature, le regard assuré malgré sa voix tremblante.

La massue s'échappe alors de la main du troll, avant de valdinguer d'elle-même jusqu'en bas des escaliers ; le sort de la Née-Moldue est certes bien lancer, mais le stress ne l'a maintenu que quelques secondes le temps de désarmer durablement le troll - qui est bêtement surpris par cet état de fait.

Cela leur donne le temps de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et de courir jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où il ne reste que quelques professeurs avec la baguette en main et le regard prudent, mais surtout, surtout les visages mécontents de voir les quatre Serpentards hors de leur Salle Commune.

"Mais par Merlin et tous les diables, que faites-vous donc ici ?! N'êtes-vous pas censés être dans votre Salle Commune avec les autres ?!" réprimande le professeur McGonagall.

"J'aimerais également avoir la réponse à ces questions, messieurs et mesdemoiselles. Sous peine d'avoir une bonne quarantaine de points en moins et deux heures de retenue, pendant trois semaines où vous nettoierez les cachots avec une brosse à dent." susurre froidement Severus Rogue, dont du sang goûte sur le sol de manière peu discrète.

Hermione s'avance, puis elle raconte d'elle-même - d'une voix tremblante - sa mésaventure de l'après-midi : les insultes ignobles et les gestes explicites de ces Griffondor, le fait qu'elle se soit réfugiée dans les toilettes du sixième étage toute l'après-midi et le début de soirée pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

De ce fait elle n'était pas au courant pour le troll, donc si elle était sortie toute seule sans les trois autres, elle serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et elle finit par préciser que grâce à ses sauveurs providentiels, elle a trouvé la force de désarmer l'immense et hideuse créature avec un Wingardium Leviosa.

Une fois que le récit de la jeune Née-Moldue est entièrement fini, les professeurs présents - McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave - se consultent du regard quant à la décision qu'il faut prendre, sachant qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre : le troll est toujours dans l'école entrain de se balader.

"Je vous accorde 10 points Weasley, pour être aller chercher une camarade en difficultés et l'avoir défendue, et j'accorde 10 points à vous mademoiselle Granger pour avoir réussi à désarmer un troll avec un simple Wingardium Leviosa." dit Severus Rogue, froid, avant de continuer :

"En revanche vous deux messieurs, sauf les demoiselles, vous serez en retenue durant deux semaines afin de méditer sur votre comportement certes légitime, mais imprudent. Heureusement monsieur Flint a réussit à me prévenir de votre absence et de l'incident. Je laisse maintenant la parole au professeur McGonagall." finit le ténébreux professeur.

"Miss Granger, soyez certaine que les coupables seront punis à leur juste mesure. Dites-moi combien ils étaient et décrivez-les-moi, je vous certifie qu'ils écoperont de plusieurs semaines de trois heures en retenue, je pense que messieurs Rusard, Hagrid et le professeur Rogue seront ravis de les accueillir. Et j'enlève dès à présent 150 points à Griffondors." dit le professeur McGonagall, pensant déjà à punir les coupables.

Une fois que Hermione a rapporté l'apparence de ses agresseurs, ils furent escorter au Dortoir par le professeur Chourave, qui avec gentillesse les réprimande sur leur imprudence mais les félicite de leur initiative, disant à quel point il est dommage que Poufsouffle n'ait pas d'aussi bons éléments ; bien qu'elle adore ses élèves.

Une fois arriver, Flint les accueille avec un regard froid, leur demandant ce que leur a dit le professeur Rogue, son masque de froideur fond de lui-même, quand il apprend que Serpentard a gagner des points de Maison, que les deux garçons n'auront qu'une retenue assez légère et que Hermione va bien.

Il est impressionné par le fait que la Née-Moldue a désarmé la créature avec un Wingardium Leviosa, mais aussi par les capacités de stratèges des trois autres - surtout celui de Ron, qui est gêné par ce compliment - et il est particulièrement heureux de la punition que va encourir ces sales Griffondors.

"Granger, sache si tu as besoin de quoi ce soit ma porte t'est ouverte, de même que celle de Gemma et du professeur Rogue. Nous Serpentard, on se serre les coudes et cela vaut _pour tout le monde_... quel que soit le sang. Allez vous coucher vous tous, la soirée a été forte en émotions et le couvre-feu est déjà passé." dit Flint, les faisant décamper en direction de leurs pénates.

Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de se séparer, Hermione prend Ron à part. Le rouquin ressent des sensations étranges dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le remercia :

"Weasley, merci de m'avoir sauvée avec Lord Potter et Daphné, tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre tous ces risques. Et encore moins de me défendre publiquement contre mes agresseurs. Mais je veux quand même te dire merci, et tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom tu sais ..." remercie la jeune fille, un petit sourire reconnaissant.

"Euh de rien Granger ... euh je veux dire, Hermione. Tu peux m'appeler Ronald ou Ron toi aussi, tu sais ce n'était rien. Et puis Greengrass et Potter m'ont aidé également donc ..." rougit le Serpentard, se passant la main dans les cheveux avec gène, faisant rire doucement son interlocutrice et rouler des yeux les deux autres.

Une fois dans son lit, en pyjama et le visage éclaboussé d'une bonne eau fraîche, Ron se demande comment ce troll a pu entrer dans l'école : il n'est pas entré seul, ça c'est sur, donc quelqu'un l'a aidé et ce n'est pas un élève pour des raisons évidentes - la puissance nécessaire afin de contrôler la bête.

"Donc cela est peut-être un professeur ou bien une blague de Peeves. Je devrais en parler au vieux fou à notre prochaine entrevue, même si je suis sur qu'il ne me dira rien." Pense distraitement Ron, alors que les bras de Morphée l'entoure déjà, le faisant plonger dans un profond sommeil.

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de Ronald Weasley ? Trouvez-vous que le mystère s'épaissit autour de lui ou au contraire, il y'a plus d'interrogations sur son comportement ou bien sur ce qu'il pense de la vie ?**

 **Du coup selon vous, pensez-vous qu'il est à sa place à Serpentard ? Qu'avez-pensé de sa confrontation avec les Griffondor ?**

 **Dites-moi tout ce dont vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, j'ai hâte de les lire ! En attendant je vous souhaite un bon week-end (surtout pour les collégiens/lycéens/étudiants *clin d'œil*) et je vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour les gens ! Comment ça va ? ^^ Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre, qui je pense, n'est pas trop en retard par rapport au dernier que j'ai mis en ligne ... bref, je suis contente de le poster parce que dans celui-ci, vous allez en apprendre davantage sur ce pense Ron de notre cher ami Dumby.**

 **Sans plus de chichis et de blablas, je vous rappelle que je ne possède rien de cette histoire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

 **Chapitre 42 - Weasley et Fol-oeil au rapport !**

Ronald est nerveux, c'est le cas de le dire ... le trajet jusqu'au bureau du vieux fou n'a pas été assez long à son goût, d'ailleurs il aurait aimé ne jamais le faire ! Il aurait préféré faire ses longs devoirs compliqués en compagnie de Hermione, voire même avec la bande de Potter - ces derniers sont de bons collègues de travail, même s'ils sont froids avec lui.

"Et je ne peux pas le leur reprocher ! Moi aussi je suis prudent avec eux, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, sans doute car je suis persuadé que Potter leur a dit notre deal ... et puis comme ça le vieux fou n'y voit que du feu." réfléchit Ron, alors qu'il est posté devant la porte menant au bureau du Directeur.

Mais étonnamment, il est aussi excité de pouvoir enfin mettre en application son entraînement en manipulation et en Occlumencie - d'accord le second truc, il l'a apprit de manière officieuse, mais ça compte non ? Et puis bon, Dumbledore le prend tellement pour un crétin neuneu sans cervelle, qu'il ne se douterait jamais que le rouquin ait appris cette discipline par lui-même.

"Bon quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ... heureusement Potter m'a transmis tout ce que la vieille bique veut savoir. Si je m'y prends bien, je n'aurais pas droit à des questions gênantes." pense Weasley, toquant à la porte et entrant sous l'invitation de l'occupant.

"Bien tu es là Ronald, j'ai faillis t'attendre, assis-toi. Bonbon au citron ?" propose le vénérable Directeur, le regard calculateur et froid, malgré le ton sirupeux de sa voix, faussement accueillante.

"Bonjour monsieur, non merci, j'ai assez mangé ce midi." dit poliment le jeune Serpentard, s'efforçant de paraître docile et détendu.

"Tant mieux, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ... vas-y commence ton rapport, je veux d'abord que tu me dises les bases : comment est Potter avec les autres ? Et sur le plan scolaire ? Je veux tout savoir sur ce garçon." exige le vieillard regardant son pupille.

"Et bien tout d'abord, j'ai réussi à me rapprocher de lui. Mais j'ai dû faire ça lentement, car il semble plutôt méfiant envers tout le monde, même avec les personnes qui le fréquente couramment comme Malefoy et sa bande, Greengrass, Londubat et Bones... Potter est cordial avec eux, il fait ses devoirs et discute de banalités avec eux, mais c'est tout." commence Ron, évitant de regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux.

"Hum oui cela est vrai, Rogue m'a dit la même chose dans son rapport écrit et selon mes divers espions, ainsi que mon observation personnelle, ce que tu dis est entièrement vrai. Mais toi arrive-tu à l'approcher et à sympathiser avec lui ?"demande le vieux fou avec empressement.

"Un peu, mais il n'a pas l'air de rechercher la compagnie de quiconque, pourtant croyez-moi bien monsieur, que je lui suis agréable sans être un fayot : je réponds à ses questions, je l'aide pour certains devoirs, j'ai même osé lui donner quelques conseils sur le Monde Magique afin qu'il ne nous fasse pas honte."

"Tu fais bien Ronald ! Même si j'aurais préféré que vous soyez plus proches, je pense que tu as semé les graines de notre point de vue dans la tête de Potter. Sois présent mais ne le colle pas, il me semble méfiant, il faudra que tu me dises le pourquoi du comment... mais avant, comment est-il sur le plan scolaire ?" poursuit Dumbledore, toujours avide d'informations.

"Très bien, je suivrais vos instructions monsieur. Sur le plan scolaire, Potter est plutôt bon, sauf en Histoire, en Astronomie et en Vol où il est moyen. Il participe souvent mais il laisse les autres parler, il ne s'impose pas lors des devoirs ou des rares débats que la Maison organise et il a un bon comportement en cours." résume Ron, avec un ton neutre.

"En gros c'est l'élève parfait, propre sur lui et idéal pour tout professeurs qui se respecte, pourquoi est-il aussi froid alors ? S'il est si bon, vous pourriez tous les deux aider les Nés-Moldus et certains Sang-Mêlé à faire leurs devoirs. Il serait bon que Potter se mélange aux autres Maisons, je crains que s'il ne reste à Serpentard, il risque de découvrir son statut politique, social et financier." grimace le Directeur de l'école.

"Il est plus ou moins camarade avec Granger qui est Née-Moldue, pareil pour ce gars de Griffondor, Dean Thomas, avec qui Potter a le point commun d'aimer certaines choses du Monde Moldu. Il s'entend avec Bones et Londubat, qui sont à Poufsouffle et avec quelques Serdaigles qui sont amis avec Nott."

"Bien ... ça pourrait être mieux, il faut que tu renforce ta position auprès de lui, mais sinon cela est plutôt rassurant : il n'est pas qu'avec des Serpentards en dehors de la Salle Commune. Et concernant cette étrange méfiance, que pourrait-tu me dire dessus ?" questionne Dumbledore, se levant pour aller admirer le Lac et la foret jouxtant le château.

Ron lui explique alors, priant que ce qu'il a à dire soit cohérent et que Potter a bien écrit son texte, mais il s'efforce de garder un ton neutre, avec une dose de circonspection pour aller dans le sens de son bien-aimé "Mentor" :

"Et bien selon mes renseignements, la famille Moldue de Potter le maltraite de manière physique et morale, comme vous l'avez prévu initialement. D'ailleurs pour l'anecdote, son anneau à oreille lui a coûté trois semaines dans le placard de la famille durant l'été, et la réception de la lettre l'a renvoyé dans le dit placard pour la même durée de temps, avec des coups en supplément." commence à expliquer Ron.

"Et d'après ce qu'il lâche à certains repas, ses Moldus ne lui donnent pas à manger, il fait aussi des corvées mais sinon il est maintenu à l'écart de la société, sauf pour se faire tabasser par les amis de son cousin. Et concernant votre espion sur place ... elle a dû aller à l'hôpital tout l'été, car elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers, ce qui doit expliquer le fait que vous n'ayez pas eu de nouvelles." poursuivit le rouquin.

"Bien, cela fait donc presque deux mois d'enfermement, oui cela pourrait expliquer ses difficultés sociales. Vois-tu Ronald, un isolement comme celui-ci avec pour seule interaction des coups, de la froideur, de la famine et de la peine physique, cela peut en effet endommager les capacités sociales d'un individu ... et maintenant je comprends pourquoi Arabella ne m'a pas envoyé de rapport." marmonne Dumbledore regardant toujours le paysage.

Ron éprouve alors un sentiment de dégoût envers ce vieillard, ce qui n'est pas nouveau certes, mais là en ce moment précis, ce ressenti est plus fort que d'habitude ! Il faut dire qu'il parle de la maltraitance d'un enfant avec désinvolture et pire, avec un intérêt malsain envers les traitements que subit son camarade.

"Putain, je ne peux pas te blairer Potter, mais là maintenant je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas un pion de ce vieux fou ! Et que tu ais apparemment réussis à t'échapper un peu de ta famille Moldu, si ce n'est entièrement. Je crois que j'ai tout de même pitié de toi..." pense Ron, contenant son dégoût.

"Mais je vais tout de même lui envoyer une missive pour voir où en est sa convalescence, il est assez intolérable que je n'ai pas eu au moins une lettre pour expliquer ce manquement. Maintenant Ronald je veux savoir si tu fréquente Potter dans les douches... ne te méprend pas, je veux juste que tu me dises s'il a des marques et des signes de famine." ordonne Dumbledore, d'une voix autoritaire.

"Et bien je ne le vois pas souvent car on a des habitudes différentes, mais dés la rentrée, j'ai vu des marques de maltraitance avec ce qu'il me semblait des coups de ceinture, de cane, de brûlures aussi et même des entailles. Et sans son uniforme, je peux vous confirmer qu'il est plus mince que la normale." décrit Ronald, d'une voix toujours aussi neutre.

"Mais ça n'explique pas le fait qu'il soit plus grand et qu'il est l'air plus athlétique, normalement ça devrait être l'inverse. Sans compter son attitude sûre de lui qui est étrange au vu de ces éléments, une explication à me fournir Ronald ?" exige le vieillard, la voix froide.

"Il m'a dit que c'était sans doute à cause de ses corvées, il mange peu, mais il s'est toujours rattrapé à l'école Moldue et chez Figgs, du coup je pense qu'entre ça et les efforts physiques procurés par ses tâches... mon hypothèse c'est que son corps, aidé de sa Magie, doit compenser les effets du manque de nourriture. Et pour son attitude, je ne peux pas vous dire autre chose que le fait est qu'il se met un masque, pour éviter qu'on lui pose des questions gênantes." déclare le rouquin, s'efforçant de garder le même ton dans sa voix.

Quand son "Mentor" prenait cette voix-là c'est signe qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, dans sa maniaquerie Dumbledore n'a que faire d'éléments inutiles, de plaisanteries idiotes, de détours ou d'hypothèses incohérentes ... Ron regarde alors les bonbons du coin de l'œil, espérant que le vieux fou ne lui en mettra pas un de force dans la bouche.

Peu de gens le savent - voire même pas du tout -, mais si le Directeur accueille ses visiteurs avec les dits bonbons ou du thé, ce n'est pas par bienveillance sur le plan officieux : en effet, les friandises contiennent deux potions, la première de Vérité Vraie (un dérivé moins puissant que le Véritaserum mais tout de même...) et la seconde portant le doux nom "d'Indolente Insouciance».

Le tout disposé dans une jolie coupelle à l'aspect accueillant - elle est en cristal, des rubis incrustés un peu partout dessus -, avec une odeur de citron qui est presque entêtante et la couleur des petites friandises est presque translucide, quand la lumière tape dessus ; tout cela est fait pour attirer le regard et la gourmandise, tel l'apanage d'une plante carnivore.

Les potions sont mises de manière discrète, pour ne pas que la saveur du citron soit gâchée et que l'arnaque soit ainsi découvert, Ron sait pertinemment que le vieillard mange ses bonbecs direct dans le paquet de confiserie de Zonko, et que le bec de la carafe servant la boisson et divisé en deux parties où, lorsque Dumbledore appuie sur un petit bouton sur l'anse, la partie corrompue de la boisson se déverse dans le gobelet de l'inconscient.e.

Oui ... Albus Dumbledore est un homme fourbe, qui a enseigné à Ron tout ce qu'il doit savoir et le jeune garçon a donc - implicitement bien sur - un couperet sous la gorge, c'est pour cela que l'avant-dernier des Weasley prie Morgane et Merlin que le Directeur ne sente pas une demi-vérité ou qu'il ne se laisse pas dévorer par l'impatience.

La réflexion de Dumbledore dure un petit moment, dispensant un silence lourd et plein de malaise, Ron sent son repas de midi remonter doucement à la surface, mais malgré les frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale, il s'efforce de rester dans une position détendue avec un visage neutre.

"Hum oui cela se tient, après tout toi non plus tu ne mange pas beaucoup et regarde-toi ! Les corvées et le sport que je te fais faire t'ont forgé la même carrure que Potter, oui tu as raison Ronald, le garçon doit avoir compensé par la Magie et les efforts physiques. Et pour le masque d'assurance je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, j'espère juste que cela ne t'empêchera d'œuvrer comme il se doit." prévient le vieillard de manière implicite.

"Non monsieur, je vous assure que je suis entrain de faire une percée, c'est lent et poussif certes mais Potter commence à s'ouvrir, dans le cadre de la Salle Commune et dans le contexte des études, ce qui est mieux que rien et, il arrive parfois à se confier dans le vide mais ... comme disent les Moldus ça ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tout ce que souffle Potter, je le sais et j'arrive à en discuter avec lui ; discrètement." assure Ron, la voix neutre portant des airs de soulagement.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire Ronald, la Maison Serpentard ne le soutient pas tant que ça n'est-ce pas, si tu es le seul ébauche de confident je t'en félicite ... nous n'avons même pas besoin de forcer Potter à s'écarter des autres, vu que ce sont eux qui s'écartent de lui, les engeances de Mangemorts ne l'apprécient guère, et celles des familles Neutres ou de la Lumière se méfient de lui également." sourit Dumbledore, se rasseyant sur sa chaise directoriale.

"Dois-je en déduire que je fais du bon travail au vu des données actuelles ? Ou dois-je resserrer mon emprise sur Potter tant qu'il est encore plein de cette incertitude ?" demande poliment Ron.

"Ton travail est plus que convenable au vu de tes informations en effet, tu peux continuer dans cette lancée, mais fais attention à sa méfiance ! Ce garçon semble plus froid, lointain et moins dépendant que prévu, donc si tu le fais ... pose-toi en tant que camarade aimable aidant pour les études et à s'intégrer, pousse-le à se confier et écarte-le des gens gênants. Ou mieux encore intègre et impose-toi dans son cercle de compagnon s'il en a." ordonne Dumbledore, alors que Weasley acquiesce d'un air de subordonné.

"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire monsieur, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il semble particulièrement entiché de Granger, Bones, Londubat et Greengrass. Nott semble également intéressé par lui et Malefoy est moins méprisant que je ne l'aurais pensé, mais ce sont des Serpentard donc ils doivent préparer quelque chose."

"Hum pour l'instant ces fréquentations sont correctes, veille juste à ce qu'ils ne disent rien de compromettant sur la Maison Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire pourquoi ce serait désastreux pour nous. Et pour ces deux enfants de Sombrals, surveille-les discrètement également, s'ils ont un projet quelconque tu m'en informe aussitôt, compris ?" rétorque le Mage Blanc.

"Compris monsieur, je vais donc m'infiltrer discrètement dans le cercle de Potter, et veiller à ce qu'il m'écoute sur les choses importantes, comme vous me l'avez appris. Voulez-vous d'autres informations ?" demande Ron, jouant le jeu à la perfection - mais ne baissant pas sa garde.

"Et bien j'aurais aimé savoir s'il est curieux à propos du secteur interdit au troisième étage ... a t-il fait mention de cela Ronald ?"

Ron eut alors l'air sincèrement perplexe et répondit par la négative, en demandant poliment pourquoi Potter traînerait dans cette partie du château, il dit également à son "Mentor" que non, le Survivant n'a pas soufflé mot sur cela et n'est jamais allé voir ce qui se tramait dans le couloir interdit.

Cela parut fortement étonné Dumbledore, qui abandonne son air de Grand Manitou, pour celui d'un vieillard déboussolé, et il répond alors avec une fausse assurance à Ron.

Il lui raconte ainsi son engagement envers Nicolas Flamel, le fait qu'il a promis à son ami de toujours de veiller sur son bien le plus précieux, le temps que lui et sa femme mettent leurs affaires en ordre de ce fait le troisième étage abrite donc un chien à trois têtes, qui surveille une trappe gardant des épreuves magiques, censées protéger la pierre philosophale.

Et si lui, Albus Dumbledore a accepté cette mission, c'est dans l'espoir d'attirer Voldemort à Poudlard - qu'il sent toujours en vie quelque part -, mais aussi faire en sorte que le Survivant se comporte en héros en arrêtant le Mage Noir ; comme une sorte de rite d'initiation qu'on faisait au Moyen-Age pour les jeunes chevaliers.

"En gros si j'ai bien suivi, vous voulez que mette dans la tête de Potter l'idée d'aller voir ce chien à trois têtes, afin de pousser sa curiosité à se renseigner et de fil en aiguilles, affronter Voldemort et les épreuves gardant la pierre. Tout ça pour éprouver sa bravoure. Quelles sont ces épreuves ? Sont-elles dangereuses ?" dit Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

"Rien d'insurmontable rassure-toi, bien que je compte sur toi pour l'aider, je vais t'établir une liste codée dans le week-end qui arrive, afin que tu sache à quoi t'attendre. Et effectivement Ronald, je veux que tu plante l'idée dans la tête de notre estimé Survivant, lui disant que tu aies fais une découverte extraordinaire. Je veux qu'il se pose tellement de questions, que sa vie scolaire s'en ressente."

"Très bien monsieur je verrais dès ce soir comment faire, je pense que ce sera facile car Potter semble curieux de nature. J'attendrais votre missive et avec vos enseignements, j'arriverais sans peine à la déchiffrer et à me préparer en conséquence. Est-ce tout monsieur ?" promet Ronald, gardant toujours ce ton neutre.

"Non c'est tout Ronald, tu peux y aller. J'attends Maugrey Fol-Oeil pour qu'il me fasse son rapport de Privet Drive, et ensuite je t'écrirais la liste. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée mon garçon." sourit Dumbledore avec un sourire de grand-père.

Inutile de dire que le rouquin fut soulagé de sortir du bureau directorial ! Un homme entre deux-âges arrive alors en sa direction, malgré son apparence physique peu ragoûtante, Ron le reconnut sans peine et se dégagea du passage de l'ancien Auror.

Alastor Maugrey n'était pas un homme heureux, lui qui voulait profiter de passer du temps avec sa tendre moitié en Irlande, le voilà qui a été contraint d'aller dans ce quartier Moldu appeler Privet Drive où le célèbre Survivant, Harry Potter, habite depuis la mort de ses très regrettés parents ; quoique vu la famille Dursely, Maugrey se demande comment le garçon pourrait-il être sain d'esprit.

Rien que de penser à tout ce qu'il a vu, cette famille de Moldu est assurément malsaine ! Même les Mangemorts qu'il a capturé lors de Guerre (et après) étaient sains d'esprit ou du moins névrosés que les tuteurs de Potter !

"Aaah mon cher ami, te voici enfin ! Le voyage n'a pas été trop dur ? Un bonbon au citron ?" Le salue cordialement Dumbledore, serrant l'ancien Auror dans les bras ; ce qui crispe Maugrey, car il n'y a que son compagnon qui a le droit de faire une telle privauté, et Bathilda aussi mais c'est parce que sa mère l'a élevé en gentleman envers la gente féminine.

"Pas de bonbons Albus ça ira. Par contre, je veux bien un cognac s'il te plaît, l'automne n'est plus une saison facile, à cause de ma jambe." Grogne Maugrey, retirant son vieux manteau et s'asseyant péniblement sur la chaise.

"Tu as raison mon vieil ami, un cognac te réchauffera certainement ! J'espère au moins que cette souffrance ne t'empêche de faire tes traditionnelles ballades automnales."

Après avoir rassuré le Directeur sur ce point, et avoir déguster une minuscule lampée de cognac d'un air paranoïaque, Maugrey s'éclaircit la gorge et commence son rapport d'un ton docte :

"Tout d'abord Albus, tu dois savoir que les Dursley sont les personnes les plus étranges que je n'aie jamais vu, autant chez les sorciers que dans le Monde Non-Magique. Je dirais même qu'ils sont névrosés sur le plan mental, je suis entré chez eux par un maléfice d'Invisibilité comme tu t'en doute et franchement, j'ai cru être dans une autre dimension."

"Instables, névrosés ? Que veux-tu dire par-là Alastor, je pense, si mes souvenirs sont bons, que les Dursley sont bien intégrés à la société la dernière fois que je les ai vus, il y a de ça en cette nuit d'Octobre 1981."

"En apparence seulement Albus, car quand le foyer est au complet on peut s'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas aussi ... intégré que ça. A titre d'exemple, le père de famille est violent verbalement avec son fils et sa femme, plusieurs fois j'ai cru que j'allais devoir briser ma couverture. De plus quand le père n'est pas là, l'épouse invite ce qu'il me semble être des amants de passage quand le fils n'est pas là bien sur." explique l'ancien Auror.

"Hum il est vrai qu'au niveau des mœurs cela est gênant, mais tant que cela n'atteint pas la tête des deux enfants, je pense qu'il ne faut pas jouer la police avec ça Alastor. Dis-m'en plus sur eux ..."

"Et bien apparemment, le père de famille est atteint d'une maladie vénérienne appelée Syphilis, qu'il a vraisemblablement attrapé avec des prostituées ou des femmes de passages. Sa femme n'est pas au courant d'après ce que j'en ai déduis, et sa santé se porte bien car sur le plan professionnel, il n'y a pas de changements significatifs, sauf peut-être que les employés ne peuvent pas le voir." raconte Maugrey, d'une voix grognante.

"J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas utiliser son pouvoir de patron a bon escient, y a t-il d'autres conflits dans sa vie professionnelle ? Et pour ce qui est de sa femme ?"

"Dursley semble en conflit avec son Vice-Président, apparemment il lui reproche la disparition de sa fille et de l'avoir mal surveiller, car c'est apparemment son parrain. Il est également en conflit avec son Directeur financier, car il ne comprend pas pourquoi autant de parts de l'entreprise sont rachetées par diverses personnes. Quant à sa femme, elle s'occupe du foyer et de l'enfant."

"Que de son fils ? Comment cela se fait-il, je leur ai bien expliqué qu'ils doivent également prendre soin du jeune Harry ! Sais-tu pourquoi ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en occuper Alastor ?" Demande Dumbledore, paraissant préoccuper, mais intérieurement il jubilait ; c'est exactement ce qu'il avait demandé au couple Dursley !

"Je l'ignore Albus, il faudrait demander au gamin, toujours est-il que le jeune Potter ne semble pas avoir une chambre pour lui ... deux sont occupés par les affaires du jeune Dursley, une troisième est pour les parents et une dernière sert de chambre d'amis. Potter ne semble occuper aucune d'entre elles, ni même partager la première avec son cousin."

"Cela est étrange Alastor, continu ton rapport ..." acquiesce Dumbledore, toujours avec son masque de préoccupation sur le visage, même si au fond de lui il ressent une joie malsaine, alors qu'il sait dès à présent que son plan a marché durant tout ce temps, et que ça a l'air de continuer ainsi.

"Le jeune Dursley est bien parti pour être un délinquant juvénile : c'est un intimidateur né, il frappe tous les gosses qui ne le "respecte" pas, il insulte et frappe même les filles. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il leur fera quand il sera plus âgé. Il est très insolent, mauvais à l'école, il a une très mauvaise hygiène de vie et il a déjà une bande avec qui il commet des petits délits." grogne l'ancien Auror, dont la baguette démange.

"Une mauvaise influence en effet, mais je ne pense pas que le jeune Harry soit un délinquant, je ne le vois pas marauder en compagnie de ce jeune criminel en devenir, n'est-ce pas Alastor ?"

L'ancien Auror rassure le vieil homme sur ce point, selon les voisins qu'il a interrogés - avec une apparence féminine n'éveillant pas les soupçons - le garçon est timide, renfermé, discret, un peu sombre, très mature car ils ne l'ont jamais vu jouer avec d'autres enfants.

Il est également un bon jardinier et il sait faire de bons biscuits, lors du _tea-time_ chez Pétunia Dursley, la maison des Dursley - dont il aide au ménage - est toujours propre. Même si l'apparence du garçon est, il faut le dire, déplorable avec ses vêtements bons marchés et abîmés, trop grands pour lui, mais aussi avec son air constamment fatigué et négligé.

"Hum je vois ce que tu veux dire mon ami : tu crains que le jeune Harry ne soit exploité par sa famille. Mais moi je ne vois qu'un enfant qui aide son foyer, car le père est occupé par son travail et la mère par sa progéniture ... je pense que son air négligé et sa mauvaise présentation en société viennent surtout du fait que notre Survivant doit faire preuve d'arrogance de temps à temps."

"Et puis si cela t'inquiète, j'irais voir les Dursley prochainement afin de leur remonter les bretelles sur leur attitude respective. Et je vais également parler à Arabella afin qu'elle s'occupe de blanchir la réputation du garçon auprès du voisinage." promet Dumbledore, le visage contrit.

"Et pour ce qui est des autres points Albus ? La maladie de Dursley, ses soucis avec ses collègues ... ne craignez-vous pas pour la santé du jeune Harry ? Qui sait de quoi le père - et le fils - sont capables de faire à Potter si quelque chose ne va pas ; ils sont instables à ce point-là Albus ! Et quand j'ai suivi Dursley à certains de ses déplacements ..." souffle Maugrey, véritablement choqué.

"J'ai peur de ce que tu va m'apprendre mon ami, ton visage me dit beaucoup de choses négatives que je n'ose imaginer sur les mœurs de cette famille." demande Dumbledore à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement sincère et une curiosité malvenue - et malsaine.

"Albus cet homme est un détraqué sexuel, avec des penchants de pédophilie : la plupart de ses "conquêtes" sont mineures, elles ont 17 ans, et la majorité dans le Monde Moldu est de 20 ans d'après mes renseignements. Surtout que ces relations ne sont pas consentis ou alors si, sous la contrainte de l'argent, mais dans mon ancien métier cela s'appelle du détournement de mineurs." Explique Maugrey, la baguette démangeant.

"Merlin ... je ne pensais pas qu'une femme aussi respectable que Pétunia s'enticherait d'un homme pareil, un criminel ! Et en plus il est atteint d'une maladie vénérienne, j'espère qu'elle ne se transmet pas comme la Dragoncelle ou l'Eclabouille, autrement cela catastrophique pour le jeune Harry !"

"Non rassure-toi Albus, cette maladie se transmet uniquement par des rapports sexuels non protégés, et même si une fois installée, elle est difficilement guérissable, une fois bien prise en charge la personne malade peut guérir petit à petit. Le jeune Potter n'est pas en danger certes, mais vu le phénomène qu'est Vernon Dursley..." Explique l'ancien aurore, en grognant.

"Tu n'as pas à craindre cela mon vieil ami, je doute que cet homme - aussi névrosé soit-il - franchisse ce cap afin de faire du mal à notre jeune Survivant, même s'il est verbalement abusif, qu'il prive Harry de nourriture de temps en temps et lui inflige des corvées, ce ne sont que des punitions devant être parfaitement ordinaires dans le Monde Moldu." rassure le vieil homme, balayant cet argument d'un geste de la main.

"Mais tout de même Albus, n'avez-vous pas peur que le garçon soit quelque peu instable ? Au vu de son enfance cela ne m'étonnerait pas, certains enfants venant de familles maltraitantes sont violents eux-même avec le temps, même si iels le cachent avant l'adolescence, ils sont par la suite des adultes totalement névrosés, voire dangereux pour la société."

"Et bien nous veillerons donc à ce que le jeune Harry ne soit pas comme ça, même si je pense que tu dois le savoir, le garçon est à Serpentard. Mais selon mes premières observations il est certes renfermé et froid, mais il est aussi cordial, travailleur et il a une présence relativement positive avec les gens différents de lui." rassure Dumbedore, apaisant les craintes de l'ancien auror.

"Hmmm si tu le dis Albus, mais il faudrait tout de même que tu ailles parler aux Dursley sur leur mode de vie : si Potter est influencé de manière négative, tu risque d'avoir un gamin instable dans les bras et je pense, très énervé par le fait d'avoir grandi dans une telle famille !"

Avec de grands et lourds arguments, Dumbledore s'acharne à rassurer Alastor sur ce point, lui promettant d'aller voir les Dursley le plus tôt possible afin de leur sonner les cloches, et bien sur de convoquer le jeune Harry pour savoir si ce dernier a des griefs quelconques envers lui ou le Monde Magique pour l'avoir laissé chez des Moldus relativement abusifs.

"En fait tu sais quoi, j'irais à Privet Drive dans la semaine, le mardi ou le mercredi ! Pas ce week-end et lundi car j'ai beaucoup d'obligations, mais je te promets mon vieil ami, que s'il le faut je jetterais des sortilèges de contrôle aux Dursley, afin qu'ils arrêtent ce mode de vie déplorable ; ne t'en fais pas ces sorts seront parfaitement légaux !" promet Dumbledore, la main droite levée et le visage à l'apparence sincère.

Mais intérieurement, le vieil homme jubile : à vrai dire , Albus Dumbledore s'en moque de savoir si le foyer Dursley est sain ou non, si leur mode de vie, leurs mœurs, leur attitude globale envers le Survivant porte préjudice à l'état mental de ce dernier ... certes il veut savoir ce que devient Arabella, mais c'était tout.

Il ne va pas se préoccuper des détails inutiles, comme le fait que le père de famille soit malade ou qu'il soit infidèle à sa femme, ou bien que la dite femme laisse la tenue de la maison à un enfant, et il se moque complément du délinquant qui leur sert de fils !

Il se moque aussi des gens extérieurs au foyer Dursley, si le garçon a déjà franchi la porte d'un cabinet de médecin pédiatre, s'il a des bonnes notes à l'école (et donc une source de fierté personnelle), s'il n'a ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bonheur procuré par Arabella ou même s'il est en dépression de par sa vie difficile.

Tout ce qui lui a dit Alastor ne compromet pas son plan, même s'il est vrai que sur le plan conjugal cela sera difficile à expliquer au garçon qu'il faut être fidèle à sa femme, lui être dévoué corps et âme, mais Albus se dit que le gamin sera tellement perdu que la jeune Ginny Weasley lui sera amplement suffisante pour son attention romantique.

Et peut-être charnelle, même s'il est sur que Molly élève sa fille dans une mentalité monacale, c'est à se demander - quand on connaît bien les mœurs de la femme - comment elle a fait pour avoir autant d'enfants, et pourquoi ce pauvre Arthur a l'air terrifié quand elle entre dans la pièce.

A moins que cette mentalité ne soit que pour sa fille afin que celle-ci respecte la clause du Contrat de Mariage, spécifiant que les promis doivent être chastes jusqu'au jour de la Cérémonie. De toute manière selon le vieil homme, il est sûr et certain qu'aucun des deux fiancés n'ira expérimenter le charnel ; Albus y veillera de très près ! Quitte à poser un sort de chasteté sur le garçon et la petite Ginny.

Pour ce qui est du "savoir conjugal", il sait que Molly se fera un plaisir d'enseigner au futur jeune homme que sera Potter comment être un bon mari, avec une version biaisée et pas forcément saine certes, mais Albus ne prévoit pas une longue et belle vie conjugale pour Lord et Lady Potter : au mieux ce sera sept ans de mariage bien riches en événements !

Mariés tambours-battants à 17 ans vers la fin de l'année, ils habiteront près du Terrier afin que Molly les surveille, Potter travaillera au Ministère sous ses ordres indirects, puis à leur vingtaine ils auront d'abord des Jumeaux - le vieillard prévoit de donner à la jeune Ginny, une potion de procréation puissante - puis un dernier mioche deux ans plus tard.

Le vieillard veut que le futur couple ait rapidement les trois enfants spécifiés par le testament des Potter, afin qu'une fois que les moutards soient assez grands - il ne veut pas faire la nounou tout de même ! - il puisse avoir leur garde après avoir tuer Potter et avoir mit les Weasley en prison pour meurtre ; ce qui sera simple car il payera un homme pour jouer l'amant de Ginevra, et de jalousie, l'homme en question tuera Harry de manière subtile.

Il revient à l'instant présent et il assure de nouveau à Alastor qu'il ira parler aux Dursley, ces derniers l'écouteront sous peine de recevoir une investigation des aurors ! Une fois l'ancien auror rassuré sur ce point épineux, Albus lui demande s'il a autre chose à lui dire à propos des Dursley :

"Hmm non pas grand-chose Albus, je t'ai dis le plus gros, je pense que tu devrais remplacer Arabella par contre : j'ai pris le temps de lui faire une visite, mais c'est à peine si elle savait entretenir une conversation ou bien se souvenir de quelque chose. Je crois bien que notre amie commune soit bonne pour la maison de retraite Moldue !" grogne Maugrey, reprenant une lampée de cognac.

"Vraiment ? A ce point-là ? Et bien, j'irais la voir et si elle perd tant que cela la tête, je la remplacerais par quelqu'un d'autre de notre connaissance. Mais il nous faudra une personne adéquate avec le cadre du quartier de Privet Drive, et qu'il ou qu'elle sache bien jouer doubles jeux avec le garçon." réfléchit le vieillard, croyant authentiquement que la vieille Cracmole perd la tête.

Après tout quand son vieil ami Alastor a un regard aussi sérieux, professionnel et direct, c'est que le doute n'a pas lieu d'être, surtout si son espionne ne peut plus assurer ses fonctions correctement et vivre en autonomie !

Bien sur il a quelques idées de personnes en tête, mais quel dommage que les Weasley soient si nombreux ! Néanmoins il pense que Dedalus Diggle et sa concubine, Hestia Jones, seront les candidats idéaux pour cette tâche : il leur suffira juste de porter une alliance pour appuyer une relation maritale : le quartier étant traditionnel sur ce point.

Mais il s'en garde de trop y penser maintenant, il préfère aller voir Arabella pour constater son déclin psychique avant de proposer des Alastor - qui s'y connaît beaucoup dans la sécurité. (je ne comprends pas la fin de la phrase)

"Bon et bien, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire mon cher Alastor, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps que nécessaire ! En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps d'enquêter, d'ailleurs je te souhaite une bonne route pour le chemin du retour." salue Dumbledore, serrant les avant-bras du quinquagénaire.

"Hmmph, tu sais bien que la sécurité prime sur tout Albus, comme je dis toujours : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Le jeune Potter se doit d'être à l'abri, nous le devons bien à ses parents. Je te souhaite une bonne fin d'année Albus." grogne l'ancien combattant, dont l'œil magique pivote en tout sens, même ceux les plus impossibles et improbables - comme derrière sa tête, par exemple.

Lorsque son combattant d'ami est sortit du bureau Directorial, Albus prend ses fameux bonbons au citron - les vrais, pas ceux qui sont ensorceler ! - afin de se plonger dans ses pensées de manière adroite, avec l'aide sucrée et appétissante de la friandise citronnée et un autre verre de Cognac ; bien corsé comme il aime !

"Mon plan fonctionne comma je l'avais prévu ... je crois bien que j'aie eu tort de m'inquiéter, la vie du garçon est conforme à mes attentes et même plus, les Dursley méritent une rallonge monétaire pour leurs services ! Mmmm, je dirais 3000 £ de plus, cela va les rattacher davantage à ma cause, et puis je sais à que point ces misérables Sang-de-Bourbe aiment l'argent." sourit froidement le vieil homme.

"En revanche l'état d'Arabella parait préoccupant, je pense que si Alastor dit vrai, je vais devoir la placer dans une bonne maison de retraite pour ses bons et loyaux services. Mais peut-être puis-je en tirer un dernier rapport pour la route ? Je connais un allié Cracmol qui se fera un plaisir de l'accueillir dans sa structure... merci à toi Harry, de me donner ton argent pour la noble cause." pense tout haut le Mage Blanc.

"J'espère que Ronald va continuer sa mission avec adresse, je n'ai pas construis psychologiquement ce gamin pour rien ! Je m'attends à ce qu'il réussisse parfaitement, avec tout l'apprentissage que je lui ai prodigué et le temps que je lui aie consacré ... j'espère que cet imbécile ne s'entichera pas de Potter ou que ce dernier ne découvrira le pot aux roses !" grommelle Dumbledore, reprenant un bonbon.

Mais ce qu'ignore Dumbledore, dans son grand esprit de génie arrogant, c'est que le Survivant est désormais au courant du fameux secret se situant au troisième étage, mais aussi qu'il est gardé par un chien à trois têtes et diverses épreuves magiques ; dont il en saura la teneur dans le week-end par le biais d'une missive codée.

Et ainsi, ce dont ignore toujours Albus Dumbledore et son esprit si brillant - tant et si bien qu'il est dépassé par deux gamins de 11 ans -, c'est que Harry James Potter est entouré d'un cercle d'amis prêt à l'aider avec stratégie, et qu'il dispose d'une source de savoir inattendue sous la forme d'un journal intime.

Mais le vieil homme est inconscient de l'échec de son plan depuis des années : depuis que Harry s'est prit le premier coup de ceinture sur son dos, à l'âge de tout juste 3 ans, sans compter les autres maltraitances qui sont survenues, dès son arrivée chez les Dursley pour certaines d'entre elles, et légèrement plus tard pour d'autres.

Dès l'instant où le Survivant a connu l'odeur et le goût de son propre sang, mais aussi la cruauté humaine et le manque de considération basique - que seuls des prisonniers d'état connaissent -, le plan de Albus Dumbledore a échoué en beauté, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte car il a sous-estimé l'instinct de survie de son pion.

Pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas placé chez les Weasley me demanderiez-vous chers ? Comme ça il aurait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait sans avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tê il faut savoir que Dumbledore - dans son génie absolu - n'y a pas penser une seconde !

Trop occuper à faire des plans de Gloire Infinie, basés sur un pion bien docile car dépendant d'affection, il ne s'est dit à aucun moment : "Tiens et si je confiais le garçon à mes suivants les plus fidèles, afin que le contrôle sur ce dernier ne s'efface jamais !".

Ce qui fait que maintenant, alors qu'il est convaincu que Potter lui appartient entièrement, Dumbledore a choisi d'ignorer tous les petits signes montrant que son arme lui a échappé et ce, depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il le pense, mais le vieux fou a trop d'ego pour penser, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, qu'il a lamentablement échoué.

 **Brrrr, Dumbledore est vraiment malsain comme type, franchement je comprend le dégoût de Ron et la froideur - bien dissimulée - de Maugrey, pas vous ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre : la manière avec laquelle Dumbledore traite Ron ? Le fait qu'il ait la sale habitude de droguer ses invités ?**

 **Certains feront la remarque que le vieux fou manque de pédagogie envers Ron (attirer les mouches avec du miel, toussa), mais justement, comme Harry il n'est qu'un simple pion sacrifiable ; assez facilement en plus car en seconde année, Ginny entrera à Poudlard.**

 **Sinon faites-moi part de toutes vos remarques, je les lis avec plaisir ! Vous pouvez même m'envoyer un MP (pour ceux qui ont un compte du moins), je répondrais avec grande déférence ^^ Je vous dis donc portez-vous bien, et à la prochaine ! ^^**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà enfin pour un nouveau chapitre, où comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà deviner en voyant son titre, il y' aura la première entrevue entre Dumbledore et Harry.**

 **Comme d'habitude je ne possède rien de cette fic, et sans plus vous faire patienter davantage je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ; j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 43 - Une convocation avant Noël, pour le plaisir !**

"Bon alors comment je suis les amis ?" demande Harry, ayant fini de se préparer pour son entretien avec le vieux fou.

"Tu es parfait Harry, très élégant !" répond vivement Drago, rougissant légèrement, tout comme Daphné - qui est visiblement d'accord avec le blondinet, au vue de ses yeux pétillants. Quant aux autres, ils sont juste appréciateurs de l'apparence de leur ami, Weasley est à la fois satisfait et ennuyé par ces considérations.

En effet, le vieux fou a transmis une missive au jeune brun en lui ordonnant - de manière subtile bien sur - de venir dans son bureau sous prétexte de "savoir comment il va", ce qui est faux bien sur évidemment !

La vieille bique veut juste savoir si son jouet est toujours sous son emprise, en lui posant de tortueuses questions et en se plongeant dans les pensées à l'apparence enfantines de son "pion", tout en lui proposant les fameux bonbons aux potions ou une tasse de thé faussement délicieuse.

Weasley a expliqué le mode opératoire de Dumbledore, toutes les combines, les manœuvres qu'il a prévu de faire, son caractère quand il est impatient, les moindres recoins du masque de Papy-Gâteux, bref tout ce qui peut servir à Harry pour ressortir du bureau Directorial en ayant l'esprit libre !

Le rouquin a été ravi de constater que Potter l'a écouté en lui posant des questions pièges : cela prouve qu'il ne prend pas des renseignements pareils pour argent comptant, leurs discussions englobant Albus Dumbledore a rapproché Weasley de la bande des Serpentards de manière improbable.

Tous furent surpris vis à vis du rouquin qui n'a pas l'air de porter Dumbledore dans son cœur alors que ce dernier lui a promis des richesses inouïes ! Ronald leur a expliqué que Dumbledore se moque de lui ou de sa famille - tout comme la matriarche du foyer -, il sent que le vieux salaud se débarrassera d'eux une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Et le Serpentard aux cheveux roux a mis le doigt sur le plan initial de Dumbledore, disant qu'une fois que Potter et sa sœur auront des gosses, le vieux fou jettera sa Famille - déjà bien à terre, il faut l'avouer - et le Survivant à la poubelle, afin d'avoir tout l'argent de la Maison Potter, mais aussi sa puissance politique et sociale.

De fil en aiguille, le statut relationnel entre la bande des Serpentards - ainsi que les deux Poufsouffles, visiblement avec eux - et Ronald Weasley est passé de "froid polaire" à "fraîcheur printanière" ; personne n'a baissé la garde, mais on ne se brandit plus une épée à la gorge non plus, chacun est cordial mais sans s'imposer.

Après mûres réflexions, la petite bande d'amis a décidé de proposer à Hermione de rejoindre leur cercle, faisant fi des regards méprisants des autres Sang-Purs, qui oublient vite que la jeune Née-Moldue leur permet d'avoir toujours des points d'avance ; seulement Marcus Flint veille - comme il l'avait promis - à ce que personne n'insulte ouvertement Hermione.

Mais pour les puristes, force est de constater que la Sang-de-Bourbe est brillante (bien plus que certains d'entre eux d'ailleurs !), ouverte d'esprit vis à vis du Monde Magique et du Jeu des Sang-Purs, avec le comportement qui va avec et si elle parle souvent de son monde sans magie (pour les curieux), elle n'impose rien de celui-ci niveau coutumes.

Sans compter les débats sur divers sujets, y comprit les plus sensibles, avec les plus âgés, se faisant elle devint lentement l'une des leurs, quand bien même elle ne s'est pas inclue dans le Jeu, préférant sans doute prendre son temps pour savoir si elle veut vraiment y jouer ou si elle veut juste être une spectatrice enthousiaste.

Toujours est-il qu'autant pour elle, que pour Weasley ... Harry et ses amis n'ont rien dit concernant leur relation réelle - qui demeure aux yeux de tous, comme une cordialité scolaire -, ni ce qu'ils ont réellement prévu de faire dans le futur (renverser Dumbledore, le Ministère et remettre le Monde Magique sur pied) et surtout pas, le véritable visage de leur ami à la cicatrice.

Quoique cela pourrait les rallier à leur cause facilement, surtout Weasley qui ne veut rien devoir à Harry (il n'a absolument pas envie de l'avoir comme beau-frère !), mais pour l'instant, c'est encore juste de leur avis ; même Tom a dit à son protégé que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, mais c'est déjà un bon début de les avoir dans leur cercle.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, Harry sort tout juste de la salle de bain, où Hermione lui a fait une coupe de cheveux, afin qu'il ressemble davantage à James Potter et des bleus sur les poignets avec du maquillage Moldu.

La jeune fille est vaguement au courant que la "famille" de son ami le maltraite avec assiduité, et qu'il aimerait plaider sa cause auprès du Directeur pour savoir s'il est possible de porter plainte, car le Survivant ne peut être élevé dans une famille abusive n'est-ce pas ? Cela avait révolté Hermione, mais Harry l'a persuadé - avec de bons arguments - que seul le Directeur peut agir, et pour cela il faut qu'il lui montre les dit bleus - même s'ils sont faux.

Et vu que la brunette a apparemment un certain don pour le dessin, les croquis qu'elle fait lors de son temps libre en sont la preuve - d'ailleurs ils sont très réussis ! - le brun aux yeux émeraudes lui a demandé si elle pouvait l'aider dans cette tâche ; ce que Hermione a accepté, non sans un regard neutre indescriptible, peut-être sent-elle que son nouvel ami cache quelque chose ?

Toujours est-il qu'avec un nid d'oiseau sur la tête et avec un air docile digne de Dobby, l'elfe de son fiancé, sans compter ses talents d'acteur et son éloquence, le jeune sociopathe est persuadé que la vieille bique va mordre à l'hameçon la bouche grande ouverte.

Mais cela lui va bien, ça rajoute un petit côté angélique voire "petit chaton", avec ses cheveux ébouriffés sur un visage triste et perdu, un maintien fatigué et erratique, mais cela est enjolivé par un uniforme bien mit et une carrure finement bâtie.

Cela fait que même avec un air servile et battu, ressemblant à son père défunt et ayant un faux air angélique d'un gamin naïf, Harry garde une certaine classe qui lui est propre : tous ceux qui le connaissent bien savent que ses émeraudes ont toujours ce feu intérieur hypnotisant, que ce visage est toujours pourvu d'un charme ironique, que son corps fin est souple comme celui d'un serpent et que sa Magie est toujours aussi grise et forte.

Ses mains apparemment nerveuses, se retiendront surtout d'étrangler le vieux fou, et sa voix apparemment contrite cache des phrases tranchantes, si Dumbledore pense qu'il a réussi son misérable plan, alors Harry se fera une joie de lui montrer avec _ses_ termes à quel point le vieux fou s'est planté, mais cela sera dans un futur proche, et il y prendra un plaisir monstrueux !

"Dis donc Hermione, ces bleus sont parfaitement réussit, on croirait des vrais !" complimente Blaise, avec une fascination morbide, alors que la jeune fille accueille timidement le compliment, sous les sourires narquois de Harry et des autres ; s'amusant du côté charmeur de leur ami, qui ne rate jamais une occasion de se montrer extrêmement aimable.

"Bon si vous avez tous finis de roucouler, Potter doit aller à son rendez-vous maintenant. Greengrass je sais qu'il est beau comme une statue en or, mais si tu veux bien, il faut le lâcher maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuille te marier avec lui." soupire Weasley, alors que la Canadienne s'écarte doucement de son fiancé, en rougissant.

Drago et Théodore rient de la remarque du roux, Blaise se détourne pour cacher son sourire narquois, le dit "fiancé" hausse un sourcil accompagné d'un sourire moqueur envers le monde entier et Hermione plisse les yeux en analysant le comportement des deux personnes incriminées : les deux rougissent, même si c'est plus discret pour Harry, et leur regard pétillant de malice disent quelque chose qui est inconnu de Hermione.

La brunette voit également leur bras, finement enlacés comme dans un film de romance des années 60 et les sourires que ses deux camarades ont échangés, avant la remarque désinvolte de Ronald, étaient ceux de deux personnes se connaissant et s'appréciant beaucoup ; pour ne pas dire amoureux fous !

Et puis le regard et l'expression faciale de Drago, même s'il est subtil, démontrent qu'il a lui aussi de l'affection pour Harry : pour preuve le blond s'assoit toujours à côté du brun, les deux garçons ont des gestes certes amicaux, mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux que lui fait timidement Ronald, en fait les deux garçons semblent plus proches que des amis, mais c'est comme s'ils se contenaient, afin que les gens ne les remarquent pas.

Une fois que ses amis lui ont souhaité une "bonne chance" avec la gorge légèrement nouée, Harry prend le chemin du bureau directorial, se refaisant rapidement ses boucliers d'Occlumencie une fois arrivé devant la porte des quartiers de Dumbledore.

Après plusieurs inspirations, une courte méditation et son palais mental prêt à recevoir les assauts du vieux fou, Harry met son masque de gamin battu et naïf avant de toquer à la porte et d'entrer sous l'invitation - à l'apparence détendue et joyeuse - du Directeur de Poudlard, manipulateur à ses heures perdues et fieffé voleur.

"Ah Harry, bonjour à toi mon garçon ! Viens assis-toi, et prend un bonbon au citron, à moins que tu ne veuille une tasse de thé, je viens de m'en faire et m'est avis qu'il est excellent !" invite aimablement le Directeur, avec beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'empressement au goût de Harry, qui retient une grimace de dégoût face aux paroles mielleuse et l'attitude hypocrite de son interlocuteur.

"Bonjour monsieur, je vais prendre du thé je pense, merci ..." répond joyeusement et poliment Harry, alors que le vieil homme eut un éclair victorieux dans le regard, une tasse contenant le liquide faussement accueillant, avec une odeur assez entêtante, arrive rapidement dans les mains du jeune sociopathe.

"Bien, alors dis-moi mon garçon, comment se passent les cours ? Et ton intégration à Poudlard ? J'espère que les Serpentards ne t'embête pas, si c'est le cas je peux te transférer dans un dortoir privé ! A moins que tu ais des amis qui te protège et t'aide." propose aimablement Dumbledore, avec un air de papy attentionné.

"Oh ! Ce n'est pas la peine monsieur, les autres m'ignorent sauf certains, qui sont sympathiques avec moi. Et puis, je ne veux pas déranger qui que ce soit, je préfère me débrouiller. Sinon les cours se passent bien, je m'en sors ... et puis, je m'entends bien avec certains de mes camarades." sourit pauvrement Harry, prenant un air contrit et timide.

"Je suis ravi de l'entendre mon garçon, mais ne te force pas trop au travail, tu as tout le temps de grandir sur le plan scolaire, profite de ta jeunesse ! Et pardonne ma curiosité, mais qui sont ces camarades en question ?" demande la vieille bique, le regard et le ton mielleux, discrètement satisfait de voir Harry sirotant le thé.

"Et bien je m'entends bien avec Ron Weasley, il est sympathique et il m'aide à comprendre le Monde Magique, j'aime bien Hermione aussi ... elle vient de chez les Moldus comme moi, donc ça nous fait un point commun. Après il y a Théodore Nott, il est calme et il m'aide pour certains devoirs et il y a Neville Londubat aussi, c'est un bon confident vu qu'il est à Poufsouffle." dit Harry, avec une voix et un ton enfantin, s'exprimant comme un gosse de 9 ans.

Pourquoi cet âge-là ? Tout simplement parce que Remus - dans une lettre écrite sur un ton rusé - lui a conseillé de faire non seulement le naïf et l'innocent gamin, mais aussi d'accentuer certains traits de caractère propres aux enfants battus : en effet, il arrive que parfois dans cette situation, l'esprit régresse quelque peu, pour se protéger en vue de guérir et d'éviter la dépression ou le Stress Post-Traumatique.

Lui-même à cause de son Loup, et non d'une quelconque maltraitance parentale, a faillit faire la même chose tant ses transformations étaient violentes, mais l'amitié des trois autres Maraudeurs et l'amour inconditionnels de ses parents, l'a sauvé de justesse de cette régression infantile.

Ainsi, le jeune sociopathe a bien compris que pour apaiser d'éventuels soupçons de la part du vieux fou, il devait faire semblant d'être dans cet état de régression afin que Dumbledore se dise "Tout va bien, mon pion est sous mon emprise", et qu'il ne creuse pas plus loin dans ses doutes ; après tout le vieillard est sans conteste intelligent, s'il sent une entourloupe il va forcément enquêter en profondeur.

Néanmoins, son phrasé enfantin balbutiant très légèrement convainc le vieux fou, qui ne va pas chercher plus loin l'explication ; même si la mention de Théodore et Neville le fait subtilement tiquer, Harry remarque qu'il parait très satisfait quant au fait qu'il "traîne" avec Weasley.

"Ah bien bien, je connais la famille Weasley depuis longtemps ! Les parents étaient élèves à Griffondor, c'étaient de bons éléments, polis, fiables, plutôt passionnés mais loyaux ... tes parents étaient aussi à Griffondor, même s'ils ne se sont pas connus beaucoup ici, ils ont été amis dans leur vie d'adulte." explique Dumbledore, faisant la promotion des parents Weasley et en "rappelant" à Harry que ses parents étaient dans la maison des lions.

"Ah ! C'est bien, j'espère qu'ils seraient contents que je sois à Serpentard, moi je me plais dans cette maison. Elle est calme, les autres ne sont pas envahissants, puis il y a une bibliothèque et j'aime bien voir le Lac à travers les vitres." dit Harry, s'efforçant de rester toujours sur le même ton, y ajoutant un air rêveur et un sourire béat.

"Pour ne rien te cacher mon garçon, ton père t'aurait sans disputer longtemps pour avoir été admis à Serpentard, quant à ta mère elle aurait prit son parti, Même si c'était davantage une Serdaigle, elle aimait ton père plus que tout et même si elle ne manquait pas d'amour maternel envers toi, elle n'aurait pas vraiment approuvé ta répartition." explique Dumbledore, le visage faussement contrit.

Aaaaahhhh ... une tentative de culpabilisation sur un enfant, décidément ce vieux fou bat tous les records ! Harry se retient d'enlever son masque et de lancer un Avada Kedavra bien sentit sur le vieux salaud, il "boit" plutôt une gorgée de thé en faisant comme lui a montré Drusilla en se cachant derrière la tasse ; peignant une sourde culpabilité sur son visage.

"Oh ... et ben, je suis désolé si j'ai pu les décevoir, je ne voulais pas monsieur. Je suis quelqu'un de gentil, ma famille peut le dire et les professeurs sont contents de mon travail, du moins je crois, je sais pas. Mais j'ai jamais rien fait de mal, professeur je vous le jure." soupire tristement le petit brun, feignant de presque fondre en larmes.

"Rassure-toi Harry, ils sont morts et ils ne peuvent te juger, puis l'important c'est que tu sois quelqu'un de bien - malgré le panier de crabes qu'est la maison Serpentard -, que ta famille restante soit à tes côtés et que tu ais de bonnes notes. D'ailleurs sais-tu que c'est moi qui t'ai placé chez Pétunia et son mari ? Comme c'était ta seule famille, je me suis dis que tu serais mieux avec eux." dit Dumbledore, un faux air compatissant mais le regard discrètement satisfait.

Mais Harry ne se laisse absolument pas berner ! Bien contraire, il sent que le sujet "Dursley" ne va pas tarder à tomber et que le Directeur va passer au plat de résistance, il inspecte rapidement ses défenses et consolide son masque, sachant par cœur ce qu'il devra dire et sur quel ton ; non vraiment le petit brun s'est bien préparé, à l'instar de Dumbledore, il avait le même type de script que le vieux fou.

"D'ailleurs en parlant de ta famille, comment se comporte t-elle avec toi ? N'est-ce pas trop dur de vivre sans Magie, avec des gens parfaitement ordinaires ? A t-elle bien réagi lorsque tu as reçu ta lettre ?" demande doucement le Directeur, cachant sa curiosité malsaine à grande peine.

"Oh ! Vous savez monsieur, mon oncle et ma tante sont sévères avec moi mais je le mérite : ils me disent que c'est pour mon bien, donc il me punisse de toutes sortes de manières, je fais des corvées pour apprendre la vie. Mon cousin et ses amis jouent à courir après moi, ma vieille voisine me garde quand ils s'en vont et puis à l'école je n'avais pas d'amis." annone doucement Harry, sans aucun filtre.

"Mon garçon es-tu sur d'être un enfant responsable et bien sur tout rapport ? Si ta famille te punit c'est que tu dois le mériter, en tout cas tu dois faire plus d'effort avec eux, car ils ont eu la gentillesse de t'accueillir sous leur toit depuis tes un an ! Un toit mais aussi une assiette pleine, un lit convenable, une sécurité médicale et sociale appropriée, ils t'ont amené à l'école et ils veillent à ce que tu sois un futur jeune homme droit et bon." dit Dumbledore, avec beaucoup de condescendance et de froideur.

A l'entente de ces mots Ô combien mensongers, Harry crut qu'il allait se mettre en mode "Dark" pour que ce vieillard stupide souffre le martyr ! Et par souffrance, le brun sent que sa baguette démange sur quelques sorts sombres que lui a appris Tom lorsque les autres n'étaient pas là ... bien sur il ne connaît que la théorie, mais il meurt d'envie d'expérimenter la pratique !

Néanmoins il préfère suivre son plan initial, se disant qu'il pourrait se défouler dans la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de Tom, avec plusieurs duels contre des mannequins à haut niveau et un long dialogue soutenu avec le Journal enténébré.

"En fait, ils me frappent tout le temps, même si je suis gentil et bon avec eux, même si j'ai des bonnes notes à l'école, que je fais mes corvées comme il faut, que je suis poli avec les gens ou quand je les remercie à chaque nouvel an, ils me punissent quand même. Mais bon c'est normal je pense ... ils m'aiment." pérore le petit brun, d'une voix innocente et d'un sourire légèrement fou.

"Puis ils m'enferment dans mon placard, quand ils ont des invités, et j'ai beau faire de mon mieux pour ne pas exister, ils me punissent quand même. Surtout que lorsque la sœur de mon oncle vient, je me fais mordre par son chien et punir ensuite. Pourtant je m'efforce d'être bon avec eux croyez-moi monsieur, je suis un bon garçon." finit Harry, se peignant un air tellement innocent et naïf, que ça en est dérangeant.

A l'intérieur, il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir la lueur de victoire s'éteindre un moment dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, le visage de Papy-Gâteaux s'effondrant et la posture s'affaissant et abandonnant son air conquérant.

Harry appuie fort sur ce que souhaite le vieux fou - un gamin brisé - en enjolivant son "éducation" avec des mots enfantins et presque mielleux, pourrait dire quelqu'un connaissant le petit brun, sachant qu'en son for intérieur, Harry ricane tel le Maître dans sa série préférée, se disant que Tom a raison à propos des gros mensonges ; ils passent très facilement pour la vérité.

Cette personne pourrait également noter que l'ambiance relativement détendue, de par la supériorité apparente de Dumbledore, s'est crispée de manière inattendue car la balle a changé de camp. Ce n'est plus le vieux fou et ses certitudes qui mènent, mais le premier année qui est censé être un pantin ; mais ça le Mage Blanc l'ignore totalement.

Le brun mène la danse, que le vieux fou le veuille ou non même de manière inconsciente : on pouvait voir des questions défilant dans son regard, et c'est ce que veut Harry même si le Mage Blanc reprend la discussion en main : lui faire se poser des interrogations à l'en tourmenter pour un certain temps, à en hanter ses nuits et l'empêcher de fermer ses yeux.

"Et bien mon garçon, sacrées nouvelles que tu m'annonce là, néanmoins tu comprendras que je ne peux te retirer de ta famille, la Loi me l'interdit. Et je ne peux pas prévenir les policiers de notre Monde, car ils ont mieux à faire que d'intervenir dans une affaire comme celle-ci, par contre, je peux aller voir ta tante pour lui dire de te donner davantage d'affection. C'est tout ce que je peux faire Harry." dit Dumbledore, essayant de reprendre contenance.

"Oh mais ne vous en faites pas monsieur, je ne suis pas malheureux de mon sort, je suis tellement chanceux de les avoir dans ma vie, monsieur ! Puis, je ne veux pas gêner des gens importants pour des bêtises, monsieur." halète Harry, imitant malgré lui un elfe de maison ; quoique le petit brun s'est inspiré de la dite petite créature.

Cela parut déranger quelque peu le Directeur, qui voit de son côté un gamin ressemblant pratiquement à James Potter - qui était un hooligan insolent, arrogant et impulsif -, mais à l'exception de ce regard docile et de ce visage presque servile, dont les yeux ressemblant à la brillante et forte Lily Evans sont étincelants d'une joie enfantine presque aliénée.

Autant le garçon était parfaitement normal lorsqu'il lui a parlait de sa vie à Poudlard, autant que lorsqu'il parle de ses tuteurs,on dirait un misérable elfe de maison ! Battu et heureux de son sort, dépendant de cette servitude, et pourtant malgré sa sourde inquiétude, Albus Dumbledore éprouve quand même une grande satisfaction.

Après tout n'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait au final ? Un pion servile prêt à tout pour satisfaire les moindres désirs de ceux qu'il considère visiblement comme supérieur, un gamin qui a le cerveau aussi vide qu'une coquille d'œuf, un gamin qui ne veut appartement pas connaître la Loi Sorcière - n'importe qui de censé voudrait savoir celle-ci ! - et qui a l'air totalement à l'Ouest ; il trouve normal de se faire frapper et enfermer dans un placard.

Non vraiment Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être plus satisfait, il n'a pas le besoin de renforcer son emprise sur le garçon car celui-ci semble bien sous sa coupe, il n'aura pas à aller voir les Dursley - non il n'y est pas allé après son entrevue avec Maugrey, il avait autre chose à faire ! - pour leur rappeler qu'il faut maltraiter le garçon avec plus de vigueur !

Et puis, il se dit soudain qu'il pourrait laisser Arabella dans le quartier au final ! Il lui suffira d'avoir une aide-ménagère qui l'aidera pour les tâches quotidiennes, afin que sa vieille espionne ne mette pas le feu à la maison, avec des sortilèges anti-chute un peu partout dans la demeure et sur ses chats, et bien sur, il lui administrera une potion issue de la Magie Noire, qui lui rendra une partie de sa lucidité !

De son côté, alors qu'il fait semblant de boire une gorgée de thé, Harry eut lui aussi un immense sentiment de satisfaction : son plan marche comme sur des roulettes, le vieux fou y croit dur comme du fer Gobelin ! Mieux encore, son regard soupèse sans subtilité de nouvelles opportunités pour son plan, mais ces dernières seront parfaitement inutiles, car Harry a instauré ses propres règles du jeu.

Il a donné au vieux fou ce que ce dernier voulait envers et contre tout, tout simplement ... rien de plus, rien de moins, avec subtilité sans aucun doute. Et le plus amusant c'est que la vieille bique n'a pas encore essayé d'attaquer ses défenses ! S'il pouvait, il en rirait d'un air moqueur et revanchard, mais il ne veut pas tenter le Diable en baissant sa garde, surtout si le vieux fou n'en a pas finit avec lui.

"Et bien cela est fort intéressant, tu aurais dû être à Griffondor, tu es très loyal et porter sur la famille mon garçon ! Et puis tu es courageux de supporter de telles créatures, tu salueras Pétunia pour son altruisme de mère et résiste à ton oncle s'il t'oppresse. Que voulait-je te dire d'autre ? Hum, je crois bien que c'est tout : je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais et quelle a été ta vie avant Poudlard." dit Dumbledore, se peignant d'un sourire si mielleux que Harry en éprouve un fort dégoût.

"Pourquoi cela monsieur le Directeur ? Je suis un élève comme les autres, pour preuve je me suis débrouillé seul pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires, je suis allé dans la maison des gens discrets et après tout je suis juste Harry ! Un simple garçon banal avec une Magie banale, même si Ron m'a expliqué que j'ai vaincu un méchant sorcier." sourit innocemment Harry.

"Et bien si Ronald t'a raconté toute l'histoire, alors tu dois comprendre Harry que tu es précieux pour nous tous, le Monde Sorcier compte sur toi pour être une image de droiture, de dévotion et d'altruisme, mais aussi de courage et d'honnêteté. Il me parait naturel en tant qu'ami de tes parents et professeur de t'aider à devenir un jeune homme correct, de ... Attend, comment as-tu dis que tu t'étais débrouiller seul pour acheter tes fournitures ?" demande Dumbledore faussement inquiet.

"Oui tante Pétunia a longuement discuté avec mon oncle, pour que je puisse venir ici. Elle m'a expliqué comment y aller et tout, le reste je me suis débrouillé en demandant de l'aide aux gens, et voila monsieur. Puis-je y aller monsieur ? J'ai promis à Ron que nous allons visiter le château, il est si vaste !" demande poliment Harry, repassant en mode gamin normalement constituer, ou presque.

L'ambiance de la pièce s'est de nouveau détendue, Dumbledore voyant que son pion est bien sous sa coupe a remit son masque de Papy-Gâteaux, Harry fait mine de boire une dernière gorgée de thé en souriant d'un air enfantin, même si intérieurement son sourire est plus machiavélique qu'autre chose et aussi beaucoup plus froid.

"Et bien, mon garçon je ne vais pas te retenir, il est vrai que le château est si vaste qu'il faut bien trois mois pour entièrement le visiter, surtout que tu est en bonne compagnie avec le jeune Ronald. Néanmoins, rappelle-toi que le troisième étage est interdit à l'exploration, sur ce je te remercie de m'avoir accordé du temps et je te souhaite d'avance de bonnes fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An ! Profite bien de ta famille Harry." sourit hypocritement le Directeur, appuyant bien sur la mention du troisième étage et les Dursley.

"Ne vous en faites pas monsieur on sera prudent Ron et moi, en tout cas j'ai été ravi de vous voir, ce thé était bon. Et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à vous aussi monsieur, au revoir." salue Harry, poliment, alors que Dumbledore lui fait signe de prendre congés en souriant et lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Une fois sorti du bureau Directorial, Harry marcha vite vers la Salle sur Demande - mais il s'efforce de rendre sa démarche naturelle - réprimant un visage colérique et victorieux à la fois, une fois arrivé devant le mur, la porte se matérialisa aussitôt et lorsqu'il entre enfin dans son refuge, il soupira de bien-être.

La pièce concoctée par la Salle est simple, mais accueillante : les murs sont beiges et rayés de bandes bleues, avec un parquet clair et une cheminée en pierres grises et polies, un fauteuil bleu-gris confortable et une petite table en chêne clair où repose des biscuits variés et du chocolat chaud.

La cheminée a toujours un feu accueillant, la pièce sent toujours la cannelle et Harry dispose même d'un pose-pieds et d'une couverture noire, sans compter la luminosité tamisée idéale pour écrire sans avoir une migraine ophtalmique ; tout cela est relaxant pour le jeune sociopathe, surtout après une entrevue avec le vieux fou !

Harry enlève sa lourde robe sorcière, défait sa cravate et s'assoit sur le fauteuil, prenant un instant pour déguster quelques biscuits en regardant les flammes, sirotant ensuite la grande tasse de chocolat. Après ce moment de calme plus que bienvenue, il décide sortir le journal de Tom de la poche intérieure de sa robe, il a le grand besoin de parler à son ami d'encre et de papier.

 _"Salut Tom, je suis sorti du bureau du vieux salaud i peu près une demi-heure ... devine quoi ? Il a mordu à l'hameçon la bouche grande ouverte !"_

 _"Vraiment ?! Dumbledore devient vraiment crédule et sénile avec l'âge. Néanmoins tu as l'air épuisé moralement, ça se ressent dans ton écriture. Il a essayé d'entrer dans ta tête ? Ou bien non, je pense qu'il a dû dire quelque chose qui t'a profondément énervé, n'ai-je pas raison ?"_

 _"Décidément tu me connais bien Tom ! Effectivement, il a dit plusieurs choses qui m'ont fortement déplu : comme par exemple que je devrais remercier les Dursley de m'avoir recueilli et élevé, qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup et que c'est de ma faute si je suis puni jusqu'à l'abus. Il m'a également dit que mes parents auraient hontes de mon placement à Serpentard, il a tenté de me culpabiliser sur ça aussi."_

 _"Mais quelle engeance de Scrout à Pétard ! Comment ose t-il te dire ça ? Lui qui ne connaît aucun Serpentard car il a renié cette Maison, il ne peut pas savoir que beaucoup d'entre nous sont des personnes honorables ! Harry, tes parents seraient fiers que tu sois à Serpentard ! Même si c'étaient des Griffondors, Sirius t'a clairement dit qu'aucun des Maraudeurs et ta mère ne t'aurait disputé pour ça. Tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _"Oui Tom je le sais bien, néanmoins je voulais que quelqu'un me le dise dans l'immédiat, je pense que Sirius me dira la même chose que toi, pareil pour Remus. Et peut-être Drusilla vu qu'elle connaît mes parents par les récits des tourtereaux, bon sang même Lucius Malefoy pourrait me le dire !_

 _"Sans compter les autres Mangemorts, la Douairière Londubat et Lady Bones, Harry des tas de gens connaissaient mieux tes parents que le vieux fou et ses suivants, voire le Monde Sorcier ! Et pour ce qui est des Dursley, c'est pareil : tu n'es pas responsable de tes abus, ce sont eux les monstres malades et intéressés ; ils ne t'ont recueillit que pour l'argent et avoir un défouloir dans leur vie médiocre !"_

 _"Merci de me dire ça Tom, j'avais besoin de l'entendre, j'ai faillis craquer plusieurs fois et lui lancer les sortilèges dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour. Heureusement il n'est pas entré dans ma tête, car autrement notre plan serait tombé à l'eau, et il n'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil à mes faux bleus, pourtant j'avais remonté mes manches."_

 _"Cela prouve bien une fois de plus qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, j'imagine que le conseil de Remus sur la régression traumatique a porté ses fruits également, cela a dû le déranger et le conforter dans ses certitudes à la fois ..."_

 _"Oui effectivement, cette tactique va le hanter pour quelques nuits je le sens, même s'il est content cela lui a visiblement retourné le cerveau, surtout quand je parlais de mon mauvais traitement avec le sourire et une voix digne d'un elfe de maison. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, c'était presque drôle ! Et pour le thé qu'il m'a servi, j'ai utilisé l'astuce de Drusilla."_

 _"Tu devrais être un acteur Harry, le cinéma gagnerait beaucoup en terme de popularité : tu es si talentueux, que tu as berné la vieille bique plusieurs fois en un seul rendez-vous, même si tu as failli le tuer en cours de route, tu as bien géré cette entrevue. Du coup j'imagine qu'il doit encore plus te tarder d'être en vacances maintenant ?"_

 _"Oh ça oui : 5 jours, 3 heures et 25 minutes, puis je serais chez moi ! J'aime Poudlard, les cours et mes mes amis, de même que j'apprécie assez le climat anglais et les débats dans la Salle Commune, gagner des points est génial aussi. Mais j'ai bien envie de me reposer, après avoir fait la réunion de l'entreprise."_

 _"Je te comprends tout à fait, j'étais pareil que toi : les jours précédant les vacances, j'avais beau détester l'orphelinat, je voulais juste me reposer et visiter Londres - à l'époque la ville n'avait pas beaucoup de décorations, mais l'ambiance était tellement formidable que je ne pouvais passer à côté."_

Les deux amis discutent de sujets légers encore un moment, l'humeur de Harry repassant à un calme serein digne du sociopathe qu'il est, si bien que lorsqu'il fait le rapport de son entrevue avec le Directeur en compagnie de ses amis, le jeune garçon n'éprouvait plus aucune colère, juste un profond dégoût envers ce vieillard fou et manipulateur.

Dégoût amplement partager par ses amis, y comprit Weasley qui semble détester davantage le soi-disant Mage Blanc, les fiancés du brun se retiennent visiblement de lancer des sorts au vieux fou en se concertant du regard : leur fiancé commun se doit d'être protégé, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre !

Après tout, les trois enfants sont liés par un engagement certes incongru et récent, mais le lien qui les unit déjà est suffisamment fort pour prendre ce genre décision, cela leur parait légitime de défendre Harry, même si ce dernier peut très bien se défendre tout seul, il n'a pas des yeux derrière la tête et suffisamment de bras pour tout faire.

En plus, c'est un devoir qu'ils prennent tous deux très à cœur ! Il faut dire qu'une infime et discrète partie d'eux a d'ors et déjà donné le dit organe au brun à la cicatrice, même si leur jeune âge ne leur permet pas de le voir, ils sont plus ou moins attacher émotionnellement au jeune sociopathe, qui en lui-même, dans les méandres de son esprit torturé et de son cœur froid, s'est aussi lié à eux de manière certaine.

Et grand malheur à Dumbledore s'il s'en prend à ses promis, Harry ne lui fera aucun cadeau - enfin, encore moins que prévu - et il se déchaînera sur le vieux fou avec toute la colère qu'il dispose grâce à sa maladie !

 **Et bien, on voit vraiment que Dumbledore est aussi sociopathe que Harry - si ce n'est plus ! - et que c'est une sacrée ordure ; quoique que là il franchit une étape supplémentaire ... On lui recommanderais un bon psy ! Même si ce ne serait pas suffisant dans son cas.**

 **Et sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De cette confrontation extrêmement froide pour Harry, et plus emprunte de victoire pour Dumbledore, qui ne soupçonne pas d'être en danger avec son élève ? Des liens unissant Drago et Daphné à Harry ?**

 **Bref dites-moi toutes vos remarques dans les reviews, je l'ai lis tojours avec plaisir et attention, par ailleurs si vous avez des remarques à faire ou des théories X ou Y concernant tel ou tel personnage ou événements futurs, dites-moi le ^^**

 **Sur ce je vous dis, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera un poil plus détendu, à bientôt ! ^^**


End file.
